Firsts
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: Kaito first met the detective on the clock tower, not paying much attention to him. He barely paid much thought to the detective, only saw him as someone who comes by his heists. But as they met up a few more times, a series of Firsts started to emerge as feelings developed. These Firsts stack up to create something beyond their expectations. -KaiShin pairing-
1. First Encounter

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: (Really) Slow developing KaiShin relationship.

* * *

01-First Encounter

This was certainly not what Kaito was expecting when he climbed up the darkened stairs to the gear room of the clock tower, which had became his favourite place to contemplate the fallacies of life. He had been expecting an empty room, with only the sounds of clicking mechanical parts that runs the clockwork gears. He did not expect to see that familiar cowlick hairstyle. Nor did he expect to see the owner of said hairstyle to be sitting on the small ledge of the service opening towards the clock face with only one hand bracing the side, legs hanging out towards the street, and the other supporting his head on the knee in a thinking position. Kaito did the one thing that people had advised not to do in these precarious situations.

"Don't jump!" He shouted, still rooted at his position near the staircase.

"Wha...?" The sudden voice had startled Shinichi, nearly causing him to fall if he had not braced himself on the frame. His heart raced to the point where he thought it might pop out of his chest. He thought the place was off limits, so logically there shouldn't be anyone entering the clock tower. (Shinichi had actually managed to acquire the key the first time he came here all those months ago, he took a copy of said key for convenience sake and returned the original. He might not have explicit permission for the continual visits but at least he didn't pick the lock.)

He had been coming here religiously at least once a week, sometimes more if the day had been particularly stressful or grueling. After his return, things had been not only hectic but also trying. He had not been able to talk to Ran after the catastrophical breakup (Sonoko's words, not his. To the parties involved, it was more mutual understanding with broken cement paving the way). There was still no resolution on the Alcoholic capture. Adding the catchup school work that he had to do to ensure his timely graduation and the daily occurrence of illegal activities (be it theft, blackmail, murder, or any other sort of crime) happening in his immediate vicinity, he felt he deserved to take a rest every now and then. He would have stayed home to read if the house wasn't so quiet. So instead, he went to the one place he knew that still contains good memories and can offer him the peace of mind.

To find himself suddenly in company of another person here was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Look, I'm sure that whatever it is, you'll be able to find a way. So there is no reason for you to end up as cement pancake." Kaito held up his hands to indicate he means no harm. He was afraid, scared, that the detective would take the leap. There had been rumours circulating in the police headquarters that the Heisei Holmes is not quite the same ever since he came back, he was said to be slightly out of it. "There will always be nosy bastards, creepy witches, and mop wielding maniacs around. But surely someone like yourself can see that there are also better, more interesting things that you like here. Like the magic of the evenings, the thrill of the chase, or the wonder of mysteries."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Shinichi turned his body so that he can firmly plant one of his legs on the floor and the other still dangling above the streets. As much as he was curious about this stranger, who's voice he recognized, the shadows casted by the surroundings had made it impossible to identify his face. He has an inkling, though no evidence yet.

Seeing this was an improvement, Kaito sighed in relief, though still not moving from his spot. Instead, he readied himself to grab the detective in case anything were to happen. He had heard that there is always hesitation before the jump, so he had to be prepared. He then saw the detective turning fully back into the building. He hoped he was not intending to dive off backwards like KID does.

"Weren't you about to jump?" Kaito questioned after some hesitation. Not sure what else could be said to coax the detective to safety. He figured he might try reverse psychology or something. The detective was never the conventional type anyways.

"Why would I do that?" Now facing the voice. His mind finally found the missing name to the voice. It was definitely not one he had been expecting. "Though it might make the police extend their protection on this place. After all, with the statutory coming to a close, the clock tower would be released back to its owner. But if my body was found lying on its ground with with no signs of struggle and no signs of forced entry into the building, they'll certainly need to investigate this place. It may render this place unsellable if a murder did occur here."

There was a dark smile on his lips, one that sent bad chills down Kaito's spine. It reminded him of a defeated animal. He wondered what had brought the detective here. He bit his lips, the rumours he had managed to pick up had never seemed pleasant; how he seems to spend more time at the police headquarters than at home, how the detective runs into a triple homicide, and how he generally ends up needing medical attention after chasing the criminal. Kaito had tried to set his spy doves on the Meitantei but they generally lost him the moment he steps out of the school gates.

"But this would ruin your memories of this place too won't it?" The voice snapped Kaito out of his contemplation.

"And yours as well." Whatever the reason, the first thing is to have the detective away from the ledge. No matter what he says, having him so close to it without a safety line is putting Kaito on the edge.

"Don't worry. I'm done reminiscing. You'll have the Tower all to yourself." He walked purposefully towards Kaito, who breathed a sigh of relief. "I come here during weekends mostly. But today is a special...case..." Shinichi passed him by without truly looking at his face. He placed a hand no his shoulder. "Thanks for your concern. I'll see you around when I can KID."

And with these parting words, he walked down the steps with his footsteps echoing loudly in his wake. Kaito stood, stock still, trying to understand what had just happened. Realizing there is no point in bemoaning over it, he too turned to leave. He no longer felt the need to stare at the night sky from this height anymore. He actually felt as though something that used to cover his heart had been lifted.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: This is a trial project (?) I'm trying out some ideas floating around my head. If this ends really abruptly, I apologise in advance.


	2. First Introductions

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: (Really) Slow developing KaiShin relationship.

Author's Note: Continuation from last chapter. Can be read on itself (though not advised). Timeline-wise...This story is on a floating timeline for the majority of the story. However, I'm going to say this takes place more than a week, less than a month since last chapter.

* * *

First Introductions

"Pray tell what am I doing here?" Kaito questioned the blond detective and his escort. He was dressed up in a pale blue suit jacket with red tie, white dress shirt, light slacks, and a pair of well polished Oxfords. A suit that is eerily similar to his KID getup. Normally, he would be at home sitting in front of the TV watching magic show reruns like any other Saturday night (with the exception of when he has a heist). Tonight, however, he had been dragged out of his house with much reluctance and forced into a suit of his companions' choosing (he has high suspicions that it was the blond who chose the suit and tie combo).

 _-3 hours ago-_

 _He had been working on a new magic trick in the afternoon. It was supposed to be part of his next heist. He had been devoting more time to preparing for heist now that the Heisei Holmes is back. (Although the Meitantei rarely makes an appearance, Kaito always have to prepare for a surprise visit.) Just as he was about to have a breakthrough, there was a bang on the door._

 _"Kaito!" She shouted as she continued her assault on the front door. "I know you're at home!"_

 _"What do you want?" He stuck his head outside his room window overlooking the front porch._

 _"Come down this instant!"_

 _Kaito debated internally whether it was worth it to go down and face Aoko. On the one hand, if he remained where he is, he can have some of his props made but this could have very traumatizing results. On the other, should he yield to her demands, he might receive reprieve after satisfying her whims. Deciding sanity (or what little left of it in his mind) is more important, he left his room to open the door._

 _Only to find himself kidnapped by Aoko and Hakuba._

-Present-

"Because you have been avoiding Aoko. That's why Aoko asked Saguru to help." She was leaning heavily onto the blond detective's arm, which elicited a blush on said blond's face, as she adjusted Kaito's tie. "Aoko wanted to spend time with Kaito."

"By dressing me up like a penguin and attending some stuck-up's party?" He tugged on the collar again, more as an act rather than real discomfort. After all, Kuroba Kaito should not be used to wearing such clothing.

"The hosts were very gracious to allow me to bring guests. As soon as they heard your name, they were ecstatic. It seems they were fans of Kuroba Toichi and the thought of meeting his son must mean a lot to them." Kaito never understood how and why people like these sorts of things, the parties, glitter, and glamour is really not all that great.

"Great." Kaito did not believe this was all there is to the blond's scheme. "By the way, who are the hosts?"

"A pair of philanthropist who are interested in helping the younger generations establish themselves in society as the next great leaders, or so that was what I have been told. But I'm thinking this is just a PR stunt for them. After all, they are opening their home and displaying their latest art collection. My guess is that they are planning on holding an auction at a later date." Hakuba looked towards the pair of middle aged couple in the front of the room, surrounded the by media. "Come on, at least we should be courteous and thank our hosts."

"You go. You were the one who was invited." He moved towards the food table. Aoko elected to stay with Kaito.

Aoko was definitely having a great time, pulling onto Kaito's arms as they passed various famous people. Since Hakuba was not with them, the were left alone and were not forced to socialize. But their freedom was short-lived as Hakuba soon joined them once more. Instead of standing at one location (and would eventually be cornered by hoards of young ladies who are Hakuba's fans) they mingled in the crowd. Looking around, Kaito saw the famous young violinist, the youngest chef to have the cordon bleu awarded, athletes, and karate experts.

'Wait.' Kaito did a double take and glanced back towards the last group. There stood a familiar women, with facial features much like Aoko. 'Mouri-chan? And is that the young Suzuki-jou? And Tantei-chan is with them.' He quickly pulled on Hakuba's collar to catch his attention. The blond choked and was pulled back by the force. Aoko, now suddenly without her escort, turned to look at the boys. Hakuba waved her ahead, they were in one of the many galleries so it would be safe for Aoko to go off on her own.

"What are you aiming for?" Kaito whispered harshly into Hakuba's ear. Weary that his voice would travel far in the silence of this room.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You willingly pair up with me and going off on Aoko's whim. Although I have to agree that she's a bit scary at times, but I don't see you as the type to let her pull you around. So confess, why did you want me here? Is this another ploy to prove I'm KID?"

"I may not have the evidence and my words may not hold that much weight with the police. But _his_ words are favoured by the police." There was a somewhat sinister smile on the blond's lips. "Loathed as I am to admit, he is my better. He did earn his title and that he is more experienced in cornering criminals."

Kaito's eyes widened a fraction. Hakuba's smile only grew at his paling face. It seems the blond detective decided to change his approach to revealing him.

"Ah Hakuba-kun!" An enthusiastic voice called from where Aoko was standing, startling them both and effectively terminating their conversation. The women had a recording pen in her hands and seems to have been talking to Aoko before he had been identified.

"Miss Aomura." He addressed politely with a smile. "How have you been."

"Hakuba-kun, always a gentleman! And who are your companions?"

"Where are my manner. This is Kuroba Kaito, fellow classmate and magician. The girl you have been talking to is the daughter of Nakamori-keibu of Division Two. They are my guests for this evening."

"And she's such a nice girl! To have pointed you out to me!" Kaito had to hold back a wince at that fake voice. It was as bad as Conan when he pretended to be an ignorant kid. "And you, a magician you say. Your name does ring a bell."

"This is Miss Aomura, she's a reporter for the Tokyo Herald."

"Nice to meet you." Kaito gave the woman a polite smile and a bow accompanied by a white camilla.

"What a charming young man. Did you know you look a lot like Kudo-kun?"

"I get that a lot." Kaito scratched his cheeks as though in embarrassment.

"And Nakamori-chan, you are here with Hakuba-kun are you not? As his escort perhaps?"

"Miss Aomura, please refrain from trying to get an interview out of us. If you do want one, you will need to go through the official channels. It was something agreed by all media reporters upon Superintendent Hakuba's insistence."

"At least allow us a photo of you with Kudo-kun. He refused to be photographed ever since his re-emergence from his undercover work. If you are there, I'm sure he'll at least agree to one photo. We can get a shot of all of you!"

"I've been meaning to meet with Kudo-kun. If you can introduce us, we can surely repay that favour."

"When did you become so sneaky?" Kaito whispered in his ear as they headed towards a large crowd of people to one side of the ballroom.

"Ever since I realized conventional means is not a viable method to revealing KID."

It seems that everyone wanted to know about the top secret case that the Meitantei had been working on if all the reporters around him were any indication. There were also quite a few of the other guests in the midst, hoping to also catch his interest. Kaito, being a master actor, could easily see the unease in his eyes, the near-frantic search for an exit, underneath his media face.

"Kudo-kun!" The boisterous reporter called out, drawing the attention of everyone. "Care for a picture?"

"Aomura-san. Unfortunately I must decline the photo shoot."

"But you won't be the main feature. I'm doing a story on tonight's party, so it's only natural for me to get a few shots of the guests. Having a shot of you and Hakuba-kun together with his guests would help a lot."

Hakuba nodded from behind the women he was trailing.

"I don't think I have much choice then..." Shinichi sighed in resignation. "But only a few." The media around them nearly screamed in delight. After the two detectives shook hands (also while the reporters readied their cameras and phone), the group stood together and cameras started snapping. The reporters had the decency to keep the questions focused on the event. But that did not mean it didn't come as a jumble of words.

It seems to the group that the reporters were never satisfied. After the group photo, the detectives were pulled aside as a pair to have their photos taken. Kaito tracked the pair with his eyes, staring intently. He cocked an eyebrow when Hakuba had sidled up too close as the reporters pushed them together. There were looks and words of apologies and a light pinkish tint of embarrassment as flashlights go off. It wasn't until another celebrity arrived on the scene that the reporters finally left the pair.

"I apologise for that." Hakuba offered as they walked back to his companions.

"No, I should be the one to apologise. The reporters were after me."

"You were on media silent for a long time, it is no wonder that they will latch onto you as soon as you appear." Hakuba led them back towards where Kaito and Aoko were standing. Kaito suddenly had a bad feeling. "What brings you here this evening?"

"The hosts are old sponsors of my father's, they've asked quite a few times for my attendance..." Shinichi had widened his eyes slightly in recognition when he finally took notice of Hakuba's companions. Even though they had been introduced beforehand, he did not get a good look.

"You recognized my companions from somewhere?"

"No, just surprised that Nakamori-san looks a lot like one of my friends and that Kuroba-kun looks a lot like me." He smiled and shook his head. He directed a pointed look at Kuroba, one that seems to penetrate through all the lies saying he knew the truth.

Kaito could see the look of disappointment on Hakuba's face as he tried to suppress the urge to hide from the Heisei Holmes. There was something in those sapphire eyes that made him want to run away. At the same time, those jewel-like eyes had drawn Kaito in like a moth to the light, mesmerizing and mystical.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you hiding here?" Kaito asked as he leaned on the blaster overlooking the dance floor below. He had initially come up onto the upper galleries to look at the art display but he found the Eastern Detective hiding in the shadows behind the ruby curtains framing the columns.

"Reporters." Shinichi carefully peered out, still staying within the shadows.

"Too bad you can't enjoy the night."

There was a moment of comfortable silence as Kaito continued to survey the dance floor, spotting Aoko and Hakuba enjoying themselves below. He had a sudden urge to rain down confetti just to create the atmosphere. Even though he disliked the blond, Aoko loved him and had threatened Kaito with marine animal induced body harm to Kaito should he try anything tonight.

"Are you actually friends with Hakuba or were you just pretending?" Shinichi spoke up all of a sudden, startling the magician.

"We know each other in school."

"Who would have thought." They both turned their gaze away from the floor below at the same time and faced each other as though in a confrontation.

"Ok, out with it." Kaito kind of know what the detective want to say, so he might as well pre-empt it.

"Do you take my for a fool or an idiot? Saying such things out in public is quite detrimental for you isn't it? Or do you really want me to confirm Hakuba's suspicion?"

Kaito was expecting the detective to accuse him of being KID outright, not in a manner resembling an adult admonishing a child. His face must have shown some surprise as the detective only sighed and shook his head.

"This is a black tie event, with an invite for a plus one, which generally indicates coming to the event with your significant other. For Hakuba to come with two companions is a little odd. I don't see him as the sort to have an unconventional relationship so Nakamori-san is most likely the plus one. You, on the other hand, doesn't look the type to be a third wheel, therefore it is safe to assume that he brought you here for a reason. Hakuba also isn't the type to approach the reporters willingly, for him to come along with Aomura-san is out of character. Therefore, his main aim, I assume, would be to approach me. The only reason would be he wanted me to confirm or refute something, this something being you. Hakuba is known to have a fixation on KID, it would only be correct to assume that Hakuba has a suspicion regarding the identity of KID and wishes me to confirm said suspicion. Am I right so far Kuroba?" It was the most Kaito heard the detective speak all evening.

"And?"

"Really? You have a death wish? You want me to proclaim your identity in public, where anyone can hear it? I know for a fact that you are not only being pursued by the police, but also by some unsavouries. To say my suspicions in public is courting danger."

Kaito laughed out loud, nearly bringing tears to his eyes. "It's good to know that you're not as cold as they made you in the rumours." He saw the detective cocked his head to one side. "You actually care." He said with a more serious tone.

"KID never did much harm to begin with. And if I condemned him to breaking and entering, I'll have to arrest myself as well. As long as KID sticks to his rule, I'm not about to use what I've learnt today." Shinichi noticed the reporters glanced up at his position, realizing his hiding spot is compromised, he needs to make a quick escape. "I'll see you some other time, Kuroba."

Kaito wasn't quite sure what had happened, only that it pleased him to know the Eastern Detective cared about his wellbeing. It looks like he would have to return the favour by sending out a personal invite to his next heist. 'I wonder if this also classifies as courting danger?'

-TBC-


	3. First Gift

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: (Really) Slow developing KaiShin relationship.

Author's Note: If your wondering how the title links with the story, think a little outside the box.

* * *

First Gift

Kaito skipped happily down the sidewalk whistling a jaunty tune as he went, drawing in strange stares from passing pedestrians. He managed to shake off the blond detective by setting him up with a date with Aoko. He knew those two had feelings for each other, and now that Kaito had realized it would be near impossible for him to get together with Aoko as long as he was KID, he decided to help those two and push them to admit their feelings. They had taken to calling each other by first names and hanging out, but never admitted that they loved one another. Hopefully, with Kaito's ploy, they will say those magic words.

Kaito knew that instead of skipping along the road, he should be back at home, researching his next heist target. But the thing was that there are so few potential targets these days in Japan. It was not as though he could freely travel the world as a student so he had to wait for the jewels to come to him. Jii had not yet contacted him on any interesting rumours he heard in the Blue Parrot and there had been no travelling exhibition to the area. Now that he had so much time, he had taken to visit the police headquarters in person, instead of using his doves, to listen to the latest rumours. There wasn't much interesting going on with Division Two, but Division One seems to be swamped with paper work recently.

'I wonder if that has anything to do with the re-appearance of Meitantei.' He thought as he turned a corner towards his favourite cafe, which sells a wicked hot chocolate and an assortment of colourful tarts.

Stepping inside the shop, Kaito was bombarded with a sweet aroma. It made him feel giddy just standing there. But another reason that he was brought to a halt was because of a familiar hairstyle. But the calling of chocolate was too great for him to mind about the Meitantei being here. After ordering, he surveyed the store once more for seats. He found his eyes being drawn towards the detective time and again. And, as though feeling Kaito's gaze, the detective turned around. There was a moment when Kaito seemingly forgotten to breath, until the detective nodded as though in confirmation to himself that the gaze did not mean harm. Seeing as there were not many seats in the small cafe, Kaito took this as an offer to share the table.

"Kuroba." He acknowledged Kaito's presence as he approached.

"Do you have eyes on the back of your head?"

"You were staring at me. Of course I would notice."

"You are paranoid." Kaito shook his head and sat down at the opposite seat. Although he could understand where the detective was coming from, to be on alert all the time would be extremely tiring. "What brings you here?"

There was a gesture towards the small stack of paper folders on the side.

"Is this place an extension of your office or something?"

"The house is too quiet." The detective had on even looked up from his work as he replied. "Ever since the _incident_ , I have been used to having constant sounds. It feels safer than the silence." More scratching of the pen as he completed a few lines of homework. "The coffee is good here, the waiters never pushed me to leave. I've kind of become a regular here."

The detective had once again managed to bring Kaito to a state of silence.

"What's wrong?" He said, finally looking up from his work.

"Nothing." Kaito shook his head. "I never thought you would actually tell me."

"Why not? It's not as though you don't know my story. I highly doubt you would reveal me to Them. As far as I'm concerned, you're a safe entity."

"I'm glad that I'm worthy of your trust." He gave the detective a grin. He felt accomplished at the praise from the detective.

"What about you? What brings you here? Shouldn't you be planning for something spectacular?"

"Why? You know some insider information?"

The detective gave him a smile that says I-know-something-you-don't-know and Kaito can easily picture that with a sing along voice.

"Huh." Kaito knew that the detective was stalling. "Who would have thought. Kaitou KID running out of targets. Then again, since the thief predominantly works in Japan, I guess it's bound to happen."

"Come on. Spill it." He might as well play along with the detective's whims.

"You know the Suzukis right? They are having a celebratory event to commemorate the company's founding. They'll be bringing out a special artefact from their warehouse."

"Ho..." Now this was news.

"There's going to be a whole host of celebrities and wealthy people. The theme of the night is Gems. It's an invite only event for this coming weekend." He took a sip from his cup. Kaito was listening intently to the detective's words. "The reason for the theme is because of the artefact, called Dusk And Dawn. It is said that like dusk and dawn, it changes colour according to time of day." He pressed his mobile phone and showed Kaito a picture. "The sapphire on the left, named Dusk, is said to emit a bright red light at night time. Whilst the ruby, Dawn, is supposed to emit a blinding white light."

"May I?" Kaito held out his hands to take the phone. The detective offered. He studied the photo, which was definitely not a professional shot. The artefact was a jeweled collar, bright gold with small diamonds scattered around like stars in the sky. The center sat the two large precious stone, framed by black onyx. "Then the theme is to reflect that?"

"Should Kaitou KID target the artefact, he would also manage to do some research on the visitors, those with hidden heirlooms worthy as his target." The detective commented. "After all, not all information is available on the internet these days."

"You are sounding much like an accomplice here." Kaito gave him the Kaitou grin. "Are you sure you're really a detective?"

"What have I got to lose? Should KID really make an appearance, it only means that I can match wits with him." He looked at his watch an quickly gathered up the piles of paper. "I need to go. Megure-keibu is expecting me."

"Will I be seeing you around here?" Kaito needed to know if he would see the Meitantei again. It was fun listening and to not have to _pretend_ to be listening.

"Maybe, if your luck holds." He waved goodbye and stepped out of the shop. Kaito suddenly felt quite content to sit here and savour the rest of his drink. Now he has some serious planning to do.

-TBC-


	4. First Shot

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: (Really) Slow developing KaiShin relationship.

Author's Note: There's a reason why the note is written in Japanese. And before you say that the translation is back to front, it's because generally when translating Asian language to English, in order for the whole thing to make sense, you need to do it back to front. Heist note explanation at the end.  
Also, the "Albert" referred here is the chain hanging off a pocket watch (those who've read/watch Kuroshitsuji should know).

* * *

First Shot

シンデレラ走ったセカンド前

鈴の森に集まれた星星の目の下

太陽の光は月に奪う。

怪盗K I D

 _(The Sun shall be liberated by the Moon,_

 _At the gathering of Stars in the Twinkling Woods,_

 _The Second before Cinderella's plight._

 _Kaitou KID)_

"Ok people! Look smart!" Nakamori bellowed outside of the Suzuki estate. They had received the noticed three days ago and the only thing they have managed to decipher was that KID was targeting the Suzuki dinner event. With so many famous people gathering, and with so many gems on display, it was difficult to narrow down the particular target. The police were unfortunately banned from entering, but they did the next best thing.

"Hakuba-kun, Kaito-kun. It's up to you two to tell us when KID arrives." Nakamori have the two boys a pat on the back and pushed them towards the entrance. "We suspect he'll be here at 11:59:59 so keep your eyes opened!"

The police had managed to persuade the Suzukis to allow them to enter the event, provided the dress accordingly. Kaito had a two-piece black suit on with matching tie, which had an emerald clover-shaped tie pin that used to belong to his father. Hakuba had foregone his usual wear (what Kaito dubbed as his cosplay suit) and went for a three-piece suit with an Albert hanging off the vest pocket.

"Are you Alice's white rabbit?" Kaito commented as they walk up the steps to the front entrance. They were greeted by a stern looking security and was asked for the invite.

"Is there a problem?" Hakuba was busy surveying the room to look for possible trick setup.

"How many of those do you have?" Kaito pointed at the chain hanging off the vest. "I swear you are worst than the rabbit."

"It's an old heirloom. At least I'm not as narcissistic as you." In turn, Hakuba motioned towards the tie pin. "Clover?"

"You're just sore about last time." He choose to ignore Hakuba's jab at his choice.

"I realized too late that asking Kudo-san to identify you when he had only been to one heist is not conclusive. Especially when he did not even know it was your heist."

"How could anyone not know a KID heist. And for your reference, I am NOT KID!" He puffed up for an added effect.

"Of course you're not Kuroba." Another familiar voice contributed to the conversation.

"Ah, Kudo-san, were you invited to this event by the Suzukis?" Hakuba was the first to respond.

"Not quite. Suzuki Sonoko is still holding a grudge against me, but I managed to find a compromise with her. After all, I did receive an invitation through mail, even though it was from KID." He tool out the white card from his breast pocket. And offered it to Hakuba. Kaito leaned over to have a look.

"I take it you've solved it?"

"Haven't you?"

"I was called in urgently this morning. I never had the chance to look at the notice. Though, at first glance we're at the correct event. I would hazard a guess the time to be a second before midnight, just before Cinderella turns back from princess to servant."

Kudo had a knowing smile on his face. "Really?" He questioned, putting doubt into the blond detective's mind. "I guess we shall see." He walked away without another word, leaving the detective to stew in his thoughts. Kaito opted to accompany the Meitantei, seeing he would be better entertained than standing with the blond.

"So what did you bribe the young Suzuki-jou with?"

"You shall have to wait and see Kuroba."

Both made their way towards the display case at the center of the room. The artefact has not yet been placed on the stand. It was scheduled to be taken out of its resting place at eleven o'clock. However, spotlights were already trained on the empty cushion.

"What do you see Kuroba?" There was a hint of expectance in the Meitantei's voice.

"From a magician's perspective, no visible keyhole, no latch or joints, not even a gap. It'll be difficult to take anything out of the case." He had already made the necessary preparations for the show, the only thing he had to do was to wait.

"Hmmm..." The detective bent over to examine the area where the glass met the stand. On the other hand, Kaito was more busy examining the intense expression on the detective's face. It was interesting for Kaito to see the sudden gleam in the sapphire eyes. He had never encountered such a shade of deep blue, even the highest quality precious stones could not compare to the glitter and shine in those intense orbs.

"Then I should go make my own preparations. I'll see you later Kuroba" He straightened, Kaito was nearly caught in his staring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right on time." A voice came from the shadows of the room that KID just entered. It was accompanied by a flash of light, nearly blinding KID. He shielded his eyes just in time with the flash to avoid seeing sparks.

"Changing tactics Meitantei?" KID note further into the room, closing the door to keep the light out and the sound in.

"You did say you were going to take the artefact at 11:10 underneath everyone's eyes. But you won't be revealing yourself until 11:59:59. The way you worded your note is a dead give away." Shinichi paced his walk. "The Second that was mentioned is spelt out in katagana, hinting to take the message as English instead. A second could be the timeframe or the number 2 on the clock face."

"Impressive, so that was the reason you provoked Tantei-san." KID clapped as moved to where if thought the voice came from. "Are you going to spring a trap on poor old me?" He took out the card gun just in case.

"But I already did." KID could just picture the smirk on the Meitantei's face as he said that. But he could not see any wires, nets, or the cursed soccer balls.

"You do know it is impolite to ruin the hosts' rooms right?"

"Oh I had permission. Though I didn't make any outward modifications to the interior." The detective appeared as he drew back the curtains. Moonlight shone through, lighting the room with its silvery glow. It made the Meitantei look ethereal with his back towards the window, as though he was a being beyond this world.

KID surveyed the room once more, looking for clues and escape route.

"You won't find anything." The detective made to move towards a corner of the room. KID still had his card gun trained on him, following his movements.

"Then what do you intend to do Meitantei?"

"How about a game?" He pulled on the cord for the standing lamp, instantly bringing a softer, warmer glow into the room. KID could easily see a chess board set up between two arm chairs. There was even a tea set, with steam coming out of the teapot spout.

"I see you're prepared. Very well, a gentleman should not back out of a challenge." He walked towards the white side, still weary of the detective and possible stunts.

It was an intense game, the level of thrill is comparable to that of the chase. Neither side willing to budge an inch.

"I guess I win this time, KID." The detective announced half way through the game.

"What do you mean?" The game was clearly in KID's favour. The detective held up his right hand as count down as he checked his watch. 3...2...1...0. And not a moment too soon, a grandfather clock tolled. "Better luck next time KID." He have the thief a victorious smile and walked towards the balcony. Opening the double French doors, he climbed onto the railings. KID suddenly had a moment of déjà vu.

"Don't jump!" He repeated the same phrase from the clock tower.

"It's only two storeys high and there's shrubbery below. I'm not going to hurt myself." He looked back at KID. "And you should go get on with your show. You are late after all."

KID swore under his breath and dashed towards the door only to find it locked. He had been so engrossed in the game that he had forgotten about the heist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuroba was scowling after KID's performance. He had never been late, only time he had been late was when there were imposters and/or if he had not known about it. Hakuba was rubbing this fact in his face. Walking out the doors, and finally returning home, he overheard the conversation between the Eastern Detective and the youngest Suzuki daughter, which made him scowl even further.

"Here you go Sonoko. In exchange for letting me be here." There was a distinctive 'ping' sound that usually resulted from the transfer of files through mobile. "An exclusive shot."

"With this, I'll forgive you and let you talk to Ran." There was a slight giddiness in her voice. "At least the photos look good. I see you had practice with the camera."

"Since when do I need your permission to talk to Ran?" He decided to ignore the comment about his photo skills.

"Since you left for that case of yours. I'm not about to let you ruin what chance Ran has with romance."

"It was mutual!" He called out in exasperation. "We both talked and came to an understanding..."

Kaito decided he had heard enough. He now needs to go back and sulk then plan for revenge.

-TBC-

* * *

Heist Note Explanation

シンデレラ走ったセカンド前 (The Second before Cinderella's plight)

鈴の森に集まれた星星の目の下 (At the gathering of Stars in the Twinkling Woods)

太陽の光は月に奪う。(The Sun shall be liberated by the Moon)

怪盗K I D (Kaitou KID)

Starting from the bottom line, "Dusk & Dawn" are natural phenomenon relating to the Sun and the Moon is referring to KID (no need to explain further).  
The name "Suzuki" is made up of the Kanji "Bell" and "Wood", the gathering at the Twinkling Woods refer to the party held by Suzuki.  
The top-most line refers to the time. The "Second" has double meaning, the number and the unit of time. Nakamori-Keibu took the note literally therefore thinks the heist will take place just before midnight, as that is the time when Cinderella flees from the ball. Shinichi knows all KID notes generally has double meanings therefore the "Second" has a second meaning reflecting the number "2" on the clock face.


	5. First Visit

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: (Really) Slow developing KaiShin relationship.

Author's Note: I profess I know next to nothing regarding medicine.

* * *

First Visit

Not a week later, Kaito held another heist in retaliation. The target was a small, inconsequential stone, aptly named the Tiny Dreams, that has been forgotten by the owners. It is quite unlikely that the stone would be a potential Pandora but it was an excuse.

'Although I swore to only steal for the sake of good, this is for the good of my mental health.' He justified as he crawled through the air ducts. The target is currently held in an office owned by the jewel owners. He had spotted the Meitantei earlier in the entrance as he patrolled as a disguised officer. He was quite certain that the detective had recognized him but had choose to say nothing as Hakuba was also with him at the time. It looked as though they were deeply engrossed in a discussion about their shared obsession.

'Let's see which trap you'll fall into Meitantei.' He grinned even though no one was watching. He was conflicted at how to go about his revenge, to put the detective in a bunny girl costume or dunk him in chocolate syrup. In the end, he set up both traps and decided to leave it up to fate. (He made sure to set up a couple of cameras along the corridors to make sure he had something nice to add to his growing collection of newspaper cuttings on his critics and heists.)

The room holding the jewel was devoid of life and when the time for the heist came, KID had easily picked the lock to the safe and managed to take the jewel from its protective casing. The whole setup was too easy, even with the police and Hakuba bursting into the room when he was about to leave.

"Better luck next time Keibu, Tantei-san." He said as he threw a smoke bomb to cover his escape. Adrenaline was singing in his blood in anticipation. There was little comparable to the thrill of the chase and he was looking forward to meeting the Eastern Detective on the roof.

He was quite disappointed when, even after waiting for some time, the Eastern Detective did not show. He had no choice but take flight on his glider when he heard the stomping footsteps from the police. He decided to make a house call and turned towards the Kudo Manor.

Inside the Manor, everything was still. Not a sound except from the ticking of the standing grandfather clock. KID slowly and carefully made his way to the detective's bedroom. There was still no sign of him. But checking the drawers revealed the lack of wallet and watch, meaning the detective had not returned. It was strange to see the detective on the site of the heist but had not participating in the heist. He slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down and intent on waiting out the detective.

He managed to fall asleep and by the time he woke up, the sun was just peeking through horizon. Kaito scratched his head and yawned, dislodging his top-hat and making his hair more of a birds nest than it could be. He could not believe the detective stood him up! He wasn't worried though, it was highly possible that he was caught up in a case and was held back in the station.

'You're lucky Meitantei.' Kaito thought to himself as he checked over the bed and the room, taking care to leave no trace of his entrance behind. He carefully locked the window he exited. 'Maybe I'll give you a reprieve since your bed is comfortable.' He whistled lightly as he strode down the sidewalk, clad in his reconnaissance black outfit but without the hat.

Three weeks and three heist, not one did the Meitantei show his face. Granted, the detective never had much interest in thieves, but Kaito thought KID was different. Especially after the Conan incident. Now, the afternoon after his forth heist, he decided to confront the blond detective during lunch. He was reluctant at first but the two detectives seems to be good friends, surely he would have some information. If this doesn't pan out, he'll go with his backup plan, which is to look for the little scientist that was always with Conan.

"Hey Hakuba," Kaito stood in front of the blond's desk seconds after the bell rang. The seated blond had a look between exasperation and resignation, thinking that he was going to be pranked or at least highly embarrassed.

"What do you want Kuroba? Shouldn't you be tired after yesterday evening?"

Kaito ignored the KID accusation.

"You heard anything about Kudo?"

"Why are you so interested? Shouldn't you glad that he was not present at the heists?"

"Look here, I'm not trying to pick a fight. I'm just..." Kaito warm so sure how to finish the sentence. Was he worried? Concerned? Dare he say he missed the Eastern Detective?

"If you really want to know," Hakuba sighed, "I haven't heard from him since the heist of Tiny Dreams, which, by the way, has yet to be returned by KID."

'Since the revenge heist?' Kaito thought back to three heist ago. He had intended for the Eastern Detective to return the gem for him but the detective never showed.

"Did something special happened at the heist?"

"He was there in the beginning, but after the arrests, he disappeared."

"Arrest?" This was the first time he heard anything about an arrest. Even when eavesdropping the station, no one had said anything.

"Yes," there was a look of confusion on Hakuba's face, "you mean you haven't heard? Kudo-san managed to prevent a snipping at the KID heist. He had recovered the rifle, which matched a lot of the casings in previous KID heists. The sniper was a young male, who died during transportation. The police wanted to believe he committed suicide since there was no trace of outside influence."

'So not Snake. But they have begun to hire people.'

"Kudo-san opted to stay at the scene of crime to look for clues. But disappeared soon after. When the forensics arrived, he wasn't there, they did find traces of it gun powder residue and blood along with scuffle marks. Unfortunately, there were no footprints or anything for the police to follow on. Last I heard was Division One has been called onto the case."

"Oh, if it's about Kudo-kun," Aoko injected. She turned from her seat to face the talking pair. She had been listening into the conversation, "Aoko heard from tou-san that he was found lying on the streets last week. They admitted him into the hospital and thought he would recover but there had been complications and Aoko heard Kudo-kun fell into a coma. Tou-san said Division One had been frantic and nervous for some reason but no one was saying anything."

"That's strange for Division One to be involved..." Hakuba had a contemplative look on his face. "They suspect an attempted murder?"

"Tou-san didn't say anything else on the arrest. Only that Division One requested guards to be set up in the hospital room Kudo-kun is in. Aoko thinks they suspect someone is trying to kill Kudo-kun, that's why Division One is anxious."

Kaito listened with widened eyes, he barely managed to control his face from losing colour.

"It's possible that Kudo-san escaped and that his pursuers are trying to finish the job."

Kaito's blood boiled. How dare they attack one of KID's detectives! He quickly went to gather his things from his desk.

"Kaito? Where are you going?"

"Tell the teachers I've got an emergency." Without looking back, he dashed out of the classroom.

As he approached the room the detective was housed in, he overheard the nurses's conversation, there had been an abrupt change in the detective's health this morning. He frowned, something sounds wrong. Normal coma patients rarely worsen. Either they wake up or continue to sleep. Outside of the room, he was stopped by Takagi-keiji from Division One. He was skeptical at first but a phone call to the station and to Hakuba to confirm his identity, he was allowed in.

Inside, the detective was hooked into a variety of machines. It shocked Kaito to see the usually smug detective so pale and vulnerable. As he walked closer to the bedside, he heard a distinctive click.

"Why KID?" A young voice came from the brunette sitting on the chair in the shadows. It seems as though she was keeping watch over the sleeping detective. "Your heists were supposed to be safe for him to appear. Why did you let him be captured?"

"Ojou-san." He had considered refuting the accusation as KID but the child scientist had the gun trained on his chest. He had a suspicion that if he denied as KID, he would be shot. "How is he?" He wanted to ask how the little scientist know about his identity but he was more concerned about the detective.

Haibara stared straight into his eyes, giving him the chills. The glare was cold and harsh, one that people usually give to the scums of the Earth.

"Grazed gun shots, bruises, and fractures was what he came in with. I knew he was reckless but to think that he would take on another organisation when our battles are still ongoing. It's just stupidity." The girl shook her head. Gun still not lowered, a telling sign for Kaito that he wasn't trusted. "You were supposed to be a safe haven KID, not bring out the nasties."

"I would love to apologize to make you feel better, but I don't think it'll work."

"No it won't. I'm still blaming you for the fact that you hurt him however indirectly." Both turned their gaze to the sleeping detective. Eyes softening as each were lost in their own thoughts.

"What happened?" Kaito asked softly, not wanting to startle the trigger happy scientist. Even with the curtains drawn and low lighting, he could see the girl take in a big breath as though to prepare herself.

"He wanted to go to your heist, to have fun he said. I voiced my suspicions on who you might be working for. He disagreed and went ahead. I thought everything would be fine until he sent me a photo message of two badly dressed individuals and asked whether I know them. I recognized it from my previous employment. The two groups aren't related at all but we were given the alert that it may become a problem or result in a turf war. I told him such and he went silent for a full fortnight." She sighed, somehow giving Kaito an impression of a very weary person. "We tried to track him but came up empty. It was pure luck that we managed to come across him last week. It seems he had been taking and chasing that other group but was discovered. I'm not sure whether he was kept in captivity or just forced to be on the run but at least he was coherent and conscious."

"Then how come he is in a coma now?"

"He fell into coma two days after being admitted. No one knew how but the police were called in to investigate."

"They were finishing the job."

Haibara nodded. "The professor and I came as soon as we heard. After analysis, I concluded that Kudo-kun had been forced into a chemically induced coma. But I believe this was not the intention. It is highly possible that the combination of the previous poison, the antidote, and whatever mixture he had been given had pushed him into a coma instead of dying."

"And the worsening condition?"

"Someone managed to sneak in here as a doctor or nurse and tried to off him again. We were lucky this time."

"So you're setting up watch now."

"I'm not trusting others with Kudo-kun's life. He's the only one who can bring the Organization down."

"You're crushing on him aren't you?"

"No." The answer was very definite. "He is family. If anyone were to harm him, let's just say I would revert to my old colours no matter how much Kudo-kun hates me to."

"You're very honest ojou-san."

"Life is too short for lies." There was a fond look on her face. "You would do well to remember it KID."

Kaito knows when he is dismissed. He would just have to come back after hours. And maybe he'll keep watch just in case there would be a repeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours, he entered the room through the window in full KID garb. He was careful to not have his cape caught on the windowsill as he hopped down, also mindful of his footsteps. The moment his feet touched the floor, he knew something was wrong. The room was too quiet. He crept towards the bed, noticing the young scientist was missing from her designated place in the flimsy plastic chair. His heart nearly stopped when he found the bed to be devoid of the detective. His first thought was to panic and hit the call button. But he then noticed the scientist to have taken the place of the detective, with the heart monitor hooked up to her pulse instead.

'Why go through the trouble of abducting him if they only wanted to kill him?' He looked around the room, there was nothing out of place. He may not be a detective, but he could at least read the environment and it's telling him that the Heisei Holmes left the room on his own accord.

A quick peek into the corridor revealed a sleeping police officer, most likely knocked out by the tranquilizer watch currently missing from the scientist's wrist. He wondered where the detective would be.

'I don't think he would leave the hospital just yet. He did not push the call button on purpose and took out the guard so he wanted some alone time.' KID made his way up towards the roof of the building.

The moment he opened the metal doors, careful to keep it quiet so not to startle anyone unnecessarily, he was hit with a sense of déjà vu. The detective was sitting on the small concrete ledge on the wrong side of the fence. How a recently coma woken patient managed to climb up the 2 meter tall fencing designed to keep people on the premises is beyond him.

"You do know that you are not supposed to startle someone in such a position right?" It seems as though the detective have eyes on the back of his head.

"You should be in bed, resting." KID made his way towards the sitting detective, who finally turned his gaze away from the starry sky and towards the white clad thief.

"You have questions." It was more a statement rather than a question directed towards the thief.

"I can wait." KID was wondering if he could inconspicuously attach a safety rope onto the detective. But before he managed to figure out the logistics, the detective decided to spare him and climbed back over to the correct side of the fence. KID breathed in relief to see the detective was somewhat safe.

"But you won't." He approached one of the benches littered on the roof space. He waved KID over and invited him to sit down. KID moved towards the sitting detective, but he remained standing.

"You wanted to know why I did it?" Shinichi looked up towards the thief, trying to assess the limited range of emotions on his thief. The only thing he could see, under the limited lighting conditions, was concern. "I couldn't let them sully the heist. Your heists are supposed to be blood-free." His anger boiled underneath the relatively calm exterior as he remembered the events of the night.

"Meitantei..." KID reached over from the back of the bench to hug the detective on the shoulders.

"I wasn't about to let them hurt others." Shinichi leaned into the hug, unconsciously seeking warmth. KID was quick to notice and draped his cape over him.

"You shouldn't have gone chasing after them." KID reprimanded, hugging the detective closer into his chest.

"They would have hurt you if I hadn't acted. Though, they thought I was KID when I knocked out the sniper." The detective snickered at the memory. "Then they thought I was _you_."

KID was confused. He wasn't sure if the detective was under the influence of medication. He was not making much sense. Shinichi could easily read the confusion from the body language without looking at KID's face.

"They mistook me to be Kuroba Toichi's son, taking me as insurance for your behaviour. Thinking my disappearance may have large impact on your performance. But you didn't change. Two heists in, they realized their mistake and tried to dispose of me. I took this as a chance to escape."

"You were missing for nearly a month."

"It was difficult trying to lose them. Your group of baddies are quite apt at tracking. Though not really good at the actual criminal side of things." There was a wry smile on the detective's face. "Which is all the better for me since it means they make mistakes easily."

"Meitantei, your should have told someone. Left a message or something."

The detective gave the thief an incredulous look. "I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile."

KID thought it was a moot point seeing as the reporters made a huge story of the last event.

"Were you worried?" He turned around from his seat to fully face the standing thief behind him. "Worried about a detective?"

"You're..." KID hesitated, why should he care about a detective? But he could not bring himself to say he wasn't worried.

"I'm?" There was a slight knowing look on the detective's face, as though he can read inside of the thief's mind. He smiled and nodded to himself, satisfied with the silence from the thief. "It doesn't matter. Though I do regret not having been able to bring those people to justice."

He rose from his sitting position and draped the cape over the bench's back. Knowing that he should probably get back to his room before he caused an uproar.

"Thanks KID." The smile he gave to the thief was soft and warm.

KID stood, not quite sure what he was given thanks for. But he knew he would have to come visit again in the morning, just to see the detective again under the daylight.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

"After him!" Nakamori shouted the moment smoke bellowed from the floor. Coughs and stomps were abound as officers ran out of the room. Nakamori did not follow the group but stayed behind to make sure the thief really did steal the jewel. Carefully, he opened the glass casing with the spare key given to him by the owners.

Nakamori knew he should have expected something to happen when the case was opened. He did have one of his hands covering his mouth, and true enough, he was greeted with a burst of grey smoke, instead of the usual white to cover an escape. It was also because he covered his nose and mouth when a barrel of gunk was dumped onto him that he managed to breath. The gunk plastered over his hair was thick and gooey, he faintly smelled something sweet as it dribbled down his face, covering his eyes. When he removed his hands away from his nose and mouth, he felt an extra something dropped on his head, too small to be a bucket. Reaching up, he plucked out the offending object from his head.

"KID!" He shouted, scaring the remaining officers in the room. These officers were also trying hard not to laugh, he could tell by the muffled snickering. Nakamori flung the offending fake cherry to the ground. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He stomped out of the room. One of the officers with more common sense rushed after Nakamori, asking him to at least clean up first or the owners might complain about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hakuba ran out the moment smoke erupted inside the room. He instinctively knew KID would be heading for the roof and it would be useless to stay inside the room without the piece to be protected. He remembered the shortest route to the roof area and took the first right turn towards the staircase. What he didn't expect the moment he turned the corner was to be bombarded with a flock of doves and another of the smoke bombs. He felt pecking and clawing from the flock of birds, he tried shooing them away but they gave a peck on is hands instead. So he did the next best thing, move away from the flock, but they followed still (and was pecking with more vigor). The moment the smoke cleared, he knew something was very wrong.

His first thought were of his pocket watch, as KID had the tendency to take it and most likely had trained his doves to pickpocket him. But he realised he was divested of his jacket he had been wearing. Something was not right and he really did not want to know but he knew he would have to face it. Looking down, not only his jacket was missing, so were his shirt, trousers, socks, and shoes. They were all replaced by a black bodice, white above-knee stocks, and jet-black heels. There was even a blood-red bowtie on his neck. He reached above his head and felt a pair of rabbit's ears attached to a headband. Looking behind, and true enough, there was a bob of fur attached to his backside.

He breathed in, then out, then in again, before letting a long and large breath out. He calmed himself. 'Should have expected this, should have expected this.' He chanted inside his head. 'Keep calm. Walk back. Pretend nothing happened. Grab the change of clothes in the control room.' Hakuba closed his eyes and tried the calming technique again. 'Think happy thoughts. Hot tea, fireplace, Baaya's biscuit.' He probably needs to skip school for the next two days to overcome this trauma.


	6. First Words

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: (Really) Slow developing KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Ok, this chapter looks disturbingly like a previous one. I think I just recycled a plot again to fill up some space to lead onto the next part.

* * *

First Words

Kaito was bored, he had been sitting idle for the past two hours on the bus. Their school, and more specifically their class, had been selected to participate in a pilot program to bring students of different schools together outside of competition settings. Two schools inside the Tokyo district was selected to go on a 3-day-3-night trip to replace a week of tuition. The students would be paired up and are required to create a report of some sort. Kaito hadn't been paying much attention to the explanation but it all boils down to having to work cooperatively with the other school's student. Under Aoko's threats of underwater creatures, Kaito couldn't even pull a magic trick to stave off the boredom of having to sit still in the cramp space of the bus.

He sighed once more as he looked out into the wintery landscape. He haven't held a heist in nearly a fortnight and it was nearing the full moon. There has been a few promising gems he found through research but they are all currently overseas. If it was still the holidays, he could have made the trip but being in the final year of high school meant a myriad of mock exams and preparatory classes. He briefly wondered how the newly returned detective was holding up.

"Kaito, are you listening?" Aoko asked from his left side. She had forgone sitting with Hakuba, hoping the close proximity would deter Kaito from pulling pranks. She had been talking to Keiko and Akako at the seats in front before she noticed the faraway look on Kaito's face.

"What is it?" Slightly irritated, he tore his gaze away from the speeding landscape.

"You looked...strained?" She wasn't sure if it was the correct term to describe the distracted look mixed with concern and a little bit of irritation.

"Nothing's wrong. Just bored out of my mind." He produced a coin with a flick of his hands and started rolling it through his fingers. "What were you saying just now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the room in the hostel they would be staying in, Kaito quickly made to check the locks and the crevices for security. He left his luggage close to the entrance, just in case he had to make a quick getaway.

'Can never be too safe.' He looked underneath the bed, noting the copious amount of dust gathered there. His nose sneezed in retaliation and he promptly moved towards inspecting the windows. The room was sparse, with only two beds, a standing lamp, and a bedside table-slash-desk in between the two beds. The room came with it's own bathroom, much to Kaito's relief as he really did't want to explain the scarred skin on his body from taking falls and the injuries sustained during heists.

Satisfied with his inspection, he took his luggage and placed it at the foot of the bed closest to the window. He felt safer knowing there is a secondary exit available for him. Now all he has to do was wait for the other school's student to show up, which according to his pocket watch (that he relieved Hakuba of when they left the bus) it would be within the next hour. There was really not much he could do right now so he might as well take a nap.

Kaito is not a light sleeper, but in an unfamiliar place and with the possibility of an unknown roommate, his eyes snapped open the moment he heard footsteps coming from beyond the doorway. Within seconds, the door opened and a somewhat familiar voice called out softly.

"Ojamashimasu." The owner of the voice stepped into the room, and by now Kaito should really stop being surprised. "Oh, it's you. I should have guessed the moment they told us we'll be paired up with Ekoda High."

"Nice to see you're up and running again." Kaito commented and flopped back down onto the mattress.

"Just don't expect me to be your alibi." Shinichi lowered his bag in a stiff manner, he was still sore and recovering.

"What alibi?" The way the detective said the words piqued Kaito's interest. Maybe another KID imposter?

"You mean this is not part of your machinations?" Shinichi paused from his inspection of the room, much like what Kaito had done earlier. He turned purposefully towards the bed Kaito is lying on and sat on the edge. Taking out his phone, he tapped through the screen and showed Kaito a news report. Leaning onto the bed's headboard, Kaito began to read through it.

 _History unearthed_

 _During a planned development just outside of Kawagoe-shi, an age old artefact was found. A black lacquer box, dated at least a century ago, was found buried wrapped in silk clothes. The outside of the box, which had been protected by the material, shows some signs of wear-and-tear..._

It was quite a long article, Kaito skimmed through it quickly, not noticing anything of particular interest. "Is there something special about this?" He waved the phone in front of the detective, earning him a look and a sigh.

"This discovery is for a stone named Raven's Soul. A black tourmaline." Shinichi scooted closer to Kaito, leaning over to scroll down through the report until it comes to a picture of a black gem surrounded by white crystals. Kaito felt the warmth emanating from the detective as he leaned in towards him. "It is said that engraved on the box are the words: For you, the stars." Scrolling down further is a closeup of the inscription.

"Not exactly the best name then, what's the connection with raven?"

"I'm getting to that." Shinichi took the phone from Kaito's hands, fingers gently brushing against one-another. Kaito noticed they were freezing cold. Somehow, he became quite aware of the ambient temperature of the environment whenever the detective was around. "Here." He showed Kaito a photo of the contents of the box. Aside from the gem, there was a bag and a feather. "Archeologists found the bag to contain bones of a small bird. Couple that with the feather, you can see where they got the name." The detective finally noticed their closeness and moved away.

Kaito zoomed into the gem. This picture had a higher quality than the one on the report. He noticed the various shades of blue and the slight imperfection in the stone.

"You're always looking for stones and gems of strange origins or stories. This fits the bill."

"I'm guessing there's an old tale behind this?"

"Not really, more of a rumour. The gemologist verifying the stone said he saw the galaxy inside the stone when held up towards the moonlight."

"Interesting..." Kaito had an intense look as he examine the picture. 'What luck, to come across a Pandora candidate during an unexpected trip.'

"The archeologist thinks that this stone, along with the bird and feather, was an offering for a prayer of some sort. Probably for safe travels or something like that." Shinichi glanced over at the thief's face and sighed, giving him a look much like a teacher to a student would. "You should read some current affairs when doing research. Don't rely on us detectives to do the work for you."

"But you do such good work!" Kaito said playfully with a cheeky grin. "You want to become my assistant?"

"You're incorrigible!" Shinichi took back his phone and moved to the other bed to sit down facing the thief. "Well, at least we've figured out what we're doing for the report."

"You mean you're ok with this?" Kaito gestured the phone now sitting on the small table.

"You need to do research to plan for your heist right? I'll admit I'm slightly interested in the story behind The Raven's Soul. Though be warned, I'm not going to be easy on you at the heist." He gave the thief a toothy grin.

"Wouldn't expect any less from you Meitantei." Kaito returned in kind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When lunch time came, Kaito headed down to the hall alone. The detective had been sleeping ever since they finished the discussion. Kaito did not have the heart to wake him up after seeing the dark circles and bags under his eyes.

"Kaito!" Aoko waved enthusiastically as so as Kaito stepped through the door. "Over here!"

Kaito saw there were many others sitting at the same table with Aoko. Next to her sat her look-alike, Mouri Ran. On her other side sat Akako. To their opposite sat Suzuki-jou, Hakuba, and a four-eyed kid that Kaito would have dismissed because of the lack of presence. There were empty chairs at the end, no doubt they were waiting for Kaito to join them.

"Where's your roommate-and-partner? Did you manage to traumatize him so early on that he ran out on you Kuroba?" Hakuba peered behind at the doorway to look for any signs of another person.

"Do I seem that bad?" He groaned with exaggeration. Instead of a vocal reply, he was given three deadpan looks. "Ok, ok. I get it." He held his hands up in defeat. "What are the three of you doing here?"

"We're just discussing about what to do for our reports." Aoko gestured to the rest of the sitting occupants and started to introduce each one. Aoko was paired with her look-alike, Akako with Suzuki-jou, and Hakuba with the four-eyed Hondo Eisuke, a recent transferee back into Teitan High.

"It's a shame that Sera-san couldn't join us." Ran commented. "She too is a detective..."

Kaito gave an involuntary shudder as he remembered the kick. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and tuned out the rest of the conversation, opting to go and grab half a dozen of the plain onigiri (there was very little in terms of choice seeing as most students were busy unpacking). There would be an official meet-and-greet tonight during dinner, just so that both schools can mingle. It won't be like the fancy, formal affairs KID was used to but Kaito could appreciate the informal nature of such gatherings.

"Shinichi still isn't picking up his phone..." Kaito heard Ran said just as he was picking through bowls filled with miso paste. Picking two at random, he placed it onto the tray alongside the onigiri. They could just add water from the kettle in the room.

"Why are you worrying about him?" Sonoko complained. "Who cares about that detective nerd?"

"He looked kind of sick this morning..." Ran redialed the number. "I want to make sure he is at least eating properly..."

"He abandoned you. You should now focus on better things, like getting together with Hondo!" The outrageous comment earned her a pair of shocked looks.

"Sonoko!"

"Suzuki-san!"

Ran and Eisuke cried out at the same time. The latter nearly choked on the water he was sipping.

"Say, could I interest you in a charm to help with clearing up feelings?" Akako offered.

"Akako-chan!" Surprised that the girl would offer such to the recently met students. She was greeted with a sweet smile.

"Everyone deserves their happily ever after don't you agree Aoko-san?"

Aoko sighed, not sure what the girl was thinking. To Aoko, the Akako was always strange.

"Ran-san," Aoko looked between the pair, "are you and Hondo-kun a pair?"

"What? No! Sonoko was just joking. Like she did with me and Shinichi."

"By 'Shinichi', do you mean Kudo Shinichi?" Hakuba asked, curiosity piqued once more. They never had much time to converse at the last meeting.

"Have you met him?" Ran had given up on calling on the phone. Instead, she wrote a message and sent it off, hoping that he wasn't caught up in a case or something.

"Yes..." Hakuba went on to explain the last few times they met.

Kaito decided to not join the group and took the tray up to the room to have a quiet lunch with the detective. On the way, he picked up a can of hot coffee and hot chocolate from the vending machine.

He had expected the detective to wake up the moment the door was opened, but the detective was still deep in slumber.

'It's no wonder if he really was sick...' Kaito was pondering how to wake him up. As much as he wanted to leave the sleeping detective to continue his journey in dreamland, no one should miss a meal. Especially someone like Kudo Shinichi, who makes a habit of it. He looked at the can of coffee then at the detective. 'Oh what the heck. Might as well try.' After placing the tray on the small table, he took the can of coffee within close proximity of the detective's head, then pulled on the tab. There was a response from the detective as his eyes moved underneath the eyelids. Not a moment too soon, the smell of coffee permeated the air and his eyes fluttered open.

"Should I be concerned that your standing so near with a can of coffee?" He looked up at Kaito with weary eyes.

"You're actually a part animal aren't you?" There was a confused look on the detective's face. "Like pets, responding to a food can being opened." He gently set the can on the small table, drawing the detective's attention to the food in the process.

"I should be insulted but I'll let it slide since you brought back coffee." He took an appreciative drink. "Do I want to know why and how you know which brand of coffee I prefer?"

"I like to _investigate_ my critics. And I did impersonate you that one time at the Sora performance hall."

"It was a terrible impersonation. I should sue you for damaging my character." There was no malice in his words, only amusement. Kaito laughed in response.

"You have a character?" Kaito pushed the plate towards the detective before getting the hot water for the miso soup. "You should eat. Mouri-chan was concerned about your health when I was getting the food."

"She always worries. If it's not about one thing, it's about another. That's partially the reason why I thought it would be a good idea to keep some distance between us."

"Then the rumours floating around the precinct is true, you did break up with Mouri-chan."

"I told her about Conan. She was angry but she understood and quickly forgave me, even though I felt it wasn't needed. I kind of deserved any of her treatment." It was rare for Shinichi to want to talk to anyone about this. But the thief sitting opposite him gave off an atmosphere that made people want to tell him everything. "It wasn't a matter of trust, like many would want to believe, but more about how I want to keep her safe and happy. If I ended up in the same situation again, I want her to be able to move on and not have to wash her face with tears every other day. It was painful to see her like that as Conan."

Kaito was silent as the detective took a bite of the riceball. It was better for the detective, in the long run, to be able to vent out all his emotions now so that he wouldn't explode or result to desperate actions.

"Sometimes, it feels as though it would be better for Ran if I were to disappear for good. But then, there are times I feel the need to make sure she's alive and well. It might be because of all the cases I've seen so I was always afraid that something bad might happen to the people I care about the moment I take my eyes off them."

Kaito resisted the urge to go and hug the detective. Anyone hearing such depressing words would want to respond as such. He desperately wanted to bring the snarky conversation back, but he held on as he sensed the detective was not finished with the tale.

"It wasn't really my choice that I grew up to be a homicide detective. I like mysteries and code, but I never would have thought that Fate would play such a joke on me and have of witness so many wrongdoings. I'm just...tired of everything I guess."

"But at heists, you have fun right? You get a breather from all the darkness."

"KID's heist are the only thing entertaining me these days that won't result in a body bag." He nibbled on his food, not feeling hungry but knew he should eat.

"Then you should go to those more often." He wondered he the detective would finally become a regular instead of his current sporadic appearances.

"Would your luck hold? The only reason I think the heists are blood free is because I was scarcely there."

"You're talking about the personification of Lady Luck, at least that's what I've been told." Kaito added dramatics to his words by puffing up and raining a small shower of green clover-shaped confetti.

There was a small chuckle from the detective. Kaito counted that as a small victory to draw the detective away from the impending depression.

"Don't jinx it." Shinichi picked up one of the paper clovers on the table. "Just remember to clean up this mess. Wouldn't want there to be complaints."

Kaito blew a raspberry at him, again earning another laugh due to his childish behaviour, before producing a handful of doves with a puff of smoke. The doves then went about, diligently picking up all the paper and gathering them inside the rubbish bin. There was an impressed look on the detective's face, which made Kaito felt proud of his doves. He should remember to buy them extra treats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner-slash-party was somewhat subdued, mostly because of the teachers standing guard which meant the students had to behave themselves. Of course, Kaito only saw this as a challenge.

"KAITO!" Aoko shouted, waving a pompom that replaced the mop she was holding. Kaito had turned her usual weapon to the normally less evil handheld implement. But in Aoko's hands, even pompoms could be deadly. "Get back here!"

"They sure are lively." Ran turned towards Hakuba just as Kaito ran passed. None of the teachers from Ekoda were reacting, though those from Teitan, both students and teachers, were staring at the display.

"It happens everyday." Hakuba sidestepped out of the way as Kaito was running backwards to avoid Aoko.

"Well, better than bomb scares and stalkers. Beika has an abnormally high level of crime."

"It keeps us detectives busy. Kudo-san must have a lot of experience then."

"You have no idea." Ran smiled warmly as she watched how Shinichi was used as a shield.

"Get out from behind Kudo-kun and take your punishment like a man!" Aoko was waving frantically.

"You better not get me hit Kuroba." Shinichi was calmly drinking from the Styrofoam cup as Kaito dodged left then right to avoid the pompoms. "What did you do to earn her wrath?"

"Nothing more than usual." Kaito replied in an innocent tone whilst looking at Shinichi through wide bright eyes. It was apparent from the way the detective was looking at Kaito that he didn't believe it to be harmless.

"Kudo-kun, Aoko apologises in advance should Aoko hit you." Aoko was no doubt preparing her ultimate attack. Kaito was also preparing for a rescue and escape to avoid physical damage.

"Kuroba?" Shinichi quirked one of his eyebrows in question.

"Don't worry. Trust me."

He sighed. "Unfortunately I do but that does not make this less terrifying."

At the same moment that Aoko acted, Kaito released his flock of doves and smoke bombs. When the smoke cleared, both Kaito and Shinichi was nowhere to be seen. Aoko looked put out and started her search once more, hoping to enlist Akako's help.

"Where?" Ran was watching the exchange and was baffled by the show.

"Kudo-san is safe if you're worried." Hakuba went over to the food table, grateful that the prankster-magician decided to leave so early and spare everyone of his antics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the large hall, Kaito and Shinichi stood in the shadowed corridor. The former in a small fit of giggles after seeing the look of surprise on Aoko and his current companion. The latter was confused at first but managed to settle with a look of disdain.

"I have to pull more of these classic disappearing acts."

"Do you even do anything normally?" Shinichi was walking away already, now that he has an explanation to not be there.

"Aw, come on. The night's still young. We might as well go and explore." Kaito gave the detective a KID-like grin before snapping his finger.

Shinichi was soon covered with a black cloth. He panicked for a second, reminding him of the various kidnapping attempts on Conan. When he could see again, he was no longer in his school uniform but plain jeans and shirt with a light jacket. He saw that the thief was also in a similar getup, only a bit more colourful with the t-shirt choice.

"Now you're bordering on creepy." He pat himself to ensure he still has his wallet and phone. Satisfied that both were in his jacket, he levelled a glare at the thief to warn him not to try it again.

"You mean you didn't think I was creepy before? Even when I _investigated_ you?"

Shinichi wondered if he should tell the thief that he considered it to be part of his continual backup plan. The fact that KID has surveillance on him actually made him feel better about pursuing criminals. But he knew admitting to it meant it would be rubbed in his face or whenever KID felt like embarrassing him. It was not worth admitting after weighing the possibilities. He shook his head.

"You have anywhere in mind?"

"I'm always prepared." Kaito took hold of the detective's wrist and started to tug him towards the entryway. Neither cared if they were caught outside after hours seeing as they would be able to defend themselves. And the added benefit of having teachers of both school not daring to stop them is a bonus.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

FYI:

Sora Performance Hall: reference to Movie 8

Ojamashimasu = Excuse me for bothering/entering


	7. First Reveal

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: (Really) Slow developing KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Finally, the romance is progressing! I'm not going to explain the note this time, the deduction was thorough enough. If not...well...ask away and I'll try and clear it up in the next update~

PS. Please try not to read OMAKE 2 at night. I wrote it at 1am...and even I don't feel comfortable afterwards. Also, because it's written so late, there's bound to be some mistake I've overlooked (read too many times now) so please tell me where if you've spotted any.

* * *

First Reveal

白い翼に乗って

黒闇中に輝く人々の祈り

オオカミと伴にコノヨに消えています。

怪盗キッド

(Disappearing from Here alongside the Ookami,

The prayers of the people that shines in darkness,

Shall ride upon the white wings.

Kaitou KID)

"It really was fortunate that Sonoko-san managed to secure us a place to stay." Aoko looked around the grand hotel room in awe. The school activity had officially ended this morning and just when all the students were about to leave, KID sent a notice to every media platform available in metropolitan Tokyo. The police quickly deciphered to target to be The Raven's Soul, currently on display at the local museum. Because of the thief, a majority of the rooms in the hostel they were staying in were gone in an instant. The young Suzuki heiress, being a notable KID fanatic, had insisted the group of girls to stay another night, even if they weren't able to stay at the hostel she would front the payment for staying at another hotel, just in case the thief wanted to steal on the full moon. Even though the police had found the thief's target, they were a bit unsure of the time and date. It could be on the full moon of tonight or next month. Though given that the thief sometimes give the police less than 24 hours notice, there was a high probability for tonight.

"Oh," Sonoko swooned, "a chance to see KID-sama again. I must be the luckiest girl on Earth."

"I don't think it's a good idea to like the thief." Aoko somewhat toned down her visible dislike for the thief.

"Nonsense." Sonoko looked up from her rummage through her suitcase. "Dressed in white suit, a gentleman, and able to sway the hearts of children and adults alike. He goes out of his way to help people. It's impossible for him to be the bad person." There were frustrating kind on the girl's face. "Oh what should I do? I've got nothing to wear!"

The rest of the girls sighed.

"That's it! We should go shopping!" Even though there are hardly any clothing shops in the area, all the girls present was sure the Suzuki heiress would find a way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of town, the boys were still staying at the hostel. They were lucky enough to have been able to secure their own rooms. Some of the students who stayed had to share a room between 3-5 people. But with two detective consultants, a CIA trainee/intern, and an aspiring magician doing the talking, it was easy. Helped by the fact that the name Kudo Shinichi still had some celebrity effect even after such a long time.

"Your name really sells huh?" Kaito commented as they sat inside one of the People's Cafeteria for lunch.

"Not sure if that is fortunate or not." He was picking at his food, taking a bite of rice every now and then.

Kaito's eyes followed the detective's chopsticks as it hovered between the vegetable stir fry. Neither had chosen what could be termed as a filling meal. It was just something to take them through the time until dinner when they were to meet up with Hakuba and Hondo. On a whim, he picked up a piece of the sweet potato from his plate and timed it perfectly to place it into the opened mouth of the detective just as he was about to speak.

"...?" Shinichi was stunned at the action. There were always other way to share food.

"Good right?" Another reason for his action was to stop the impending bout of negativity from the detective.

Shinichi chewed then swallowed, tasting the sweetness from the honey coating. It had been some time since he felt the food he was eating actually tasted good. Recently, all meals tasted the same to him - bland and tasteless, but it was necessary for survival.

"Was there the need to do that?" He licked off the honey and sesame that lingered around his lips.

"Not really, but you did give a good reaction." Kaito gave a cheeky grin.

Shinichi had given up on trying to find logic in the thief. For all he knew, the lack of logic is logical to him.

"Shouldn't you be preparing?" He took another piece off the opposite plate just to spite the thief, who gave him a small pout. Shinichi smiled at his small victory.

"As I've told you before, I'm always prepared."

Later in the afternoon, the thief-detective pair met up with the detective-intern pair to go have dinner together. They had asked the girls to join but was declined. Sonoko wanted to find good viewing spots to watch while Aoko wanted the best place to shout at KID. The other two are there for damage control. It wasn't until after dinner when the accident-prone Hondo Eisuke managed to trip spectacularly.

"You should really take care of where you're going Hondo." Shinichi said as he waited for Hakuba to come back from the nearby convenience store with ice packs. The boy had fallen down a small flight of steps, twisted his ankle and earned himself a cut on his forehead. An ambulance is being called by Kaito to take Hondo to the hospital for check up.

"The ambulance should be here in a bit. In the meantime, we should clean out the cut and stem the blood."

"If he wasn't bleeding, I would have blamed this on you." Hakuba said, returning with the ice. "You're not cruel to do this, especially with your No One Gets Hurt policy."

"Oh come on." Kaito raised his hands up in the air in defeat. "Stop insinuating me to be KID!"

"Why would this be the fault of Kuroba-kun?" Eisuke gingerly laid the ice on the sore spot, wincing in the process. "Really, I'm just prone to tripping and getting myself hurt. Could be cursed."

"Don't even try to talk about curses," Shinichi handed the boy a wet tissue to wipe off his forehead, "not unless you stumble across bodies by the dozen each week."

"Is it really that bad?" Hakuba had not have much chance to follow his fellow detective's cases.

Shinichi wasn't given a chance to reply as the ambulance conveniently arrived on the scene. The accompanying nurse took a look and insisted Hondo to stay the night in the hospital. The other three were given a ride in the same direction as the hostel was close to the hospital. Though, they did try to decline the offer but the nurse was quite stern and had threatened to use anesthetics.

Sitting in the common areas of the hostel, the detectives took this time to unwind before the impending chaos of the heist. It was a comfortable silence until the magician-thief announced his presence with a bang of the doors.

"You two looked like you needed drinks." Kaito held out a can of black coffee and lemon tea drink. In his other held his own chocolate drink.

"I think I'll take the chocolate." Hakuba motioned for the other can. Hesitating before pulling on the tab to drink.

"So little trust..." Kaito _graciously_ offered the other drink. "What about you?" He waved the pair of cans at eye level.

"Coffee is just fine." There was no hesitation in his actions. Fully confident that his drink is least likely to be drugged.

"Kudo-san, I take it that you've solved KID's notice?"

'Kind of hard not to since I share his room...' Were his thought, but it was not given voice. Instead, he replied "And what is your take, or the police's take on it?" Knowing well that the reason Hakuba did not join them for lunch was because he was called in to help with the riddle.

"The _What_ part was easily figured out. But the _When_ is slightly difficult for the Task Force. What they do know is that it will happen on the night of the full moon, when KID will come flying in to take The Raven's Soul. The location is evidently going to be the gallery it is currently held at. As for time, the police feels it would happen when the moon is at its peak because of the phrase _Ookami_ is taken to mean Wolf."

"But you don't think that to be the case."

"Obviously, the thief is hinting at something else. The fact that he wrote the words in katagana is the clue. I have a feeling that it would be taken to mean The Great God instead. If that is the case, the notice should be taken as when said God disappears from the sky. The God is most likely referring to Amaterasu, the symbol of Light and The Sun. Therefore, the heist will start, or in this case has started, the moment the sun set and will end when the moon is at its peak. If we can protect it until then, we win."

"Are you sure?" Kaito couldn't help but comment. The look at the Heisei Holmes face, which said he didn't believe in the deduction.

"Are you volunteering information then?" Hakuba challenged. His main purpose is to keep the thief within his surveillance.

"Boring." Kaito put both his hands on the back of his head, he slowly walked away from the pair.

"Wait!" Hakuba reached out and stood from his seat. He was hit with a bout of dizziness, tiredness suddenly swept him off his feet and he fell back onto his seat. "Kuroba..." He half growled and half whispered.

"Hakuba!" Shinichi exclaimed before turning towards the retreating back of the thief to ask. "Was that really necessary?"

"He chose the drink."

"You knew he doesn't trust you so it's practically a given that he would rather take your drink."

Kaito did not reply with words but rather a grin. He then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Shinichi coughed slightly at the throat irritation. Then silently cursed at the thief. "At least you could have helped me to put him back in his room." Groaning and complaining as he pulled the blond detective back up to his own shared room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gallery was silent and KID's cat-like steps echoed in the darkness. The police had left when the thief did not show up and thought this as an impostor. The crowds that were gathering outside had a look of disappointment when the police left, thinking it was just a hoax for getting their hopes up. For KID, it was exactly as he planned it. To be honest, he had wanted a flashy heist, but this was an impulse driven heist and he did not have the time or material for any tricks. Adding to that, with sharing the same living space with the Eastern Detective, it did not leave him with much choice but to leave confusing notices then do a grab-and-run.

He critically eyed the display case, examining it for traps. The unlocking mechanism is easy to take care of, but he was weary that aforementioned detective might have a nasty surprise hidden with the gem. Deciding to take his chances, he carefully lifted the glass casing and took the gem out, leaving a white card with a KID caricature. It was fortunate there was a large domed skylight in the room for him to check the stone. Disappointed at what he was seeing (or to be more precise at what he could not see), although the reflected light was beautiful and all, it was not what he was looking for, he tucked the gem back into his breast pocket.

"Not to your liking I take it?" Shinichi stepped out from his hiding spot next to the large doorways, now standing by the plant inside the room.

"Meitantei. What a wonderful surprise. Though I should expect no less from you." KID clapped his hands in appreciation, at least he now has an audience. It was terrible on his magician pride to not have the crowds of people being awed. Now, he'll just have to do some upfront performance.

"Continuing with Hakuba's deduction," Shinichi circled around to stand on the opposite side of the display case, looking at the card now resting on the velvet cushion with a slight smile, "he was not entirely incorrect. Just that he did not take into account the _Here_ in the sentence. At a glance, many would dismiss it to be meaning _This World_ but if we follow the previous pattern, the word has a second meaning to be _This Night_. The last sentence could not be read in parts, therefore the notice should actually mean: _upon white wings, the people's prayers which echo in darkness will disappear from the night of this world with the wolf and the Great God_. The wolf is synonymous with the moon therefore the God in this case should be Tsukuyomi. The time when both the moon and Tsukuyomi disappears is just before dawn." Shinichi gestured at the skylight, the moon just losing its brightness now that the sun is beginning to rise. "Not your usual MO KID." He leaned on the case to peer at the thief.

"Correct as always Meitantei." Weary, KID shifted his body rightly to prepare for sudden attacks.

"You're not going anywhere KID." KID heard a soft click and whirl. He looked about to identify the noise but the sound echoed everywhere. All of a sudden, he felt a tug at his feet and was soon falling on his back. The runner in front of the display case had retracted into the stand, pulling out from underneath him.

"I never would have thought you would fall for such a simple trick." Shinichi circled back to where the thief now laid on the ground. He positioned his feet so he would be standing upright while straddling KID. He bent over, leaning close to examine the thief's face. "Losing your touch?"

"Just thought I would try things from a different angle, that's all." KID shuffled his way back so that he would be free, but the detective was quick to react and lowered himself so that he would be sitting on top of KID's stomach. "Now you're just being mean." KID gave a small pout.

"I won fair and square." Shinichi didn't really want to turn KID to the police, only to see him squirm. He found, after living for the past week together, that the thief was actually good company. To lose him to the police, would be a shame. In his mind, what KID did were more like pranks rather than actual theft. He should probably get a slap on the wrist and a hefty fine for all the emotional and mental traumas he induced as well as property damage, but not a sentence in prison.

Realizing he would not be in handcuffs and the detective has yet to call the authorities, KID relaxed. Even with the detective atop of him, he still felt comfortable.

"In that case, a treat." He proceeded to remove the monocle. The top hat had been dislodged beforehand and even though KID was sure the detective could see his face, the detective had not said anything.

"What are you doing?!" Shinichi panicked.

"You deserved it. Even though you know, it's different until I can confirm it for you."

"Wait." Shinichi pushed the thief's hands so that the monocle would return to its original position. KID gave him a confused look. "You really shouldn't be doing this." Shinichi turned his head away.

Kaito wasn't sure if the detective was shy or embarrassed. Even though he knew KID should be kept secret, he wanted the detective to see him in full and not in the partial picture that he is giving off up until now.

"Meitantei. No, Kudo Shinichi. You caught KID tonight. Even though his wings won't be clipped, he still wishes to reward your efforts." He smiled warmly. His words were soft as though coaxing a child to come out of the closet. With one hand , he guided the detective's face so that he would be looking at him and the other guiding the detective's hand to take hold of the monocle. He felt some resistance from the detective but the resistance was fading fast. "If you will do the honours?"

Shinichi should have stood back up but the voice had drew him back like the Siren. Slowly and gently, he lifted the eyepiece off the face. KID was quick to grab the hand to give it a light kiss on the knuckles. The warmth from the lips drew a flutter in the pit of Shinichi's stomach. The sun had no doubt risen as it began to light up the gallery, which only helped to illuminate the gradual growth of pink on his cheeks. He stared back down at the thief beneath him, only for his breath to be taken away. The pools of amethyst twinkled with mirth as its owner noticed the blush forming.

"Congratulations Shinichi." Kaito foregone the use of a formal address with the detective, opting to call him by name. "Now that we know each other's secret, it's only natural to use our names."

"KID." It was softly spoken with the intake of breath.

"Uh ah. Kaito." He used both his hands to secure the detective's legs still straddling him. "I'm not letting you go unless you say my name."

Shinichi bit his bottom lips. Unsure and nervous. This was unexpected and truthfully, something he would only dream of (but maybe not exactly in this position).

"Well?" Kaito raised his eyebrows in question. He knew he had to be patient for the detective's response.

"Kaito." It was barely audible with the voice soft like the falling leaves hitting the ground. Kaito broke out into a wide grin that he wasn't sure where it came from. He nearly didn't catch the next words when the detective gave him a peck on his cheeks then whispered the words "Thank you" in his ear. By then, his hands had loosen and the detective was free to move again.

Kaito did not come to his senses until he heard another soft click, this time from the door closing after the detective left. He wasn't sure what he should do, but for now leaving the gallery is the priority.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

-OMAKE 1: Morning Announcements-

"GOOD MORNING BOYS AND GIRLS!" Kaito's voice sounded loudly in the speakers. It was early morning, 8:30am, and a majority of the students are still in bed (even though it was technically a school day). Said students were suddenly jolted awake by the intrusion of noise."WAKEY WAKEY! Unless you want me to come and wake you up personally, I'd be more than happy to~!"

"Kuroba!" Shinichi yelled through the speakers. "What do you think you're doing? You're traumatizing my classmates!"

"Oh come on," in an over-dramatized moan, the two conversed through the open mic. "Both our teachers asked us politely to make sure the students aren't slacking off on the school day. So I'm just making sure they're waking up on time. Just like if they were in school."

"More like you tried to blackmail them into giving you this job..." Shinichi muttered.

"It's not really blackmail. Besides, _they_ don't want to get up so early anyways. Remember, they were in town last night as well!"

"Don't go flaunting your ability to escape curfew."

"Oh, but we had fun! I mean sure, it's a small town but you've got to admit, the forest was nice."

"Hm..."

"And the stars! Let's not forget the stars! Where else in Tokyo can you see such a beautiful sky?"

"Kuroba."

"Yes?"

"Announcement?"

"Oh, right." They had both forgotten it. "Boys and girls, breakfast is being served at the moment. It'll be available for the next two hours, same location as last night. Lunch you're on your own. Be sure to sign out and sign in when you leave and enter the hostel, after all we're supposed to be still in school! Dinner's at 7, available for two hours again. Curfew at 8." There was a brief moment of silence before Kaito whispered the words "Just don't get caught" into the mic.

"KUROBA!" Teachers from both school shouted from their rooms in time with Shinichi's.

"Right. Right. No more talk."

* * *

-OMAKE 2: One Hundred Candles-

"Oh why did I agree to this?" Shinichi sighed. The group of 8 sat in the now deserted dining hall with fake candles _burning_ in front of them, eerily lighting their face in the dark room. Ran sat on his left and had been gripping his arm to the point that he felt they were numb and most likely turning blue from the lack of circulation.

"It's traditional!" Kaito helpfully supplied from Shinichi's right, with Aoko gripping onto his arm in the same fashion as Ran. "Besides, it's fun."

"What's so fun about ghost stories?" Hakuba was unfortunately sat on the other side of Ran, making it difficult to give support to Aoko and to try and maim Kaito.

"It's because your stories suck." Kaito stuck out his tongue.

"We should carry on." Akako was the designated host for the night's event. "Lest we anger the spirits already gathered here. We still have to do Kuroba-kun's story before we can call it quits."

"Must we?" Hondo's voice was weak, and had been week ever since the first story from Akako herself. He swore he felt chills at the ankles when the girl was telling her story. "Can't we just...you know, leave now?"

"You'll be risking the wrath of the wayward spirits. That's how these rituals work."

"Come on Hondo, man up!" Sonoko tried to cheer the boy sat between herself and Akako. "Or is it because you couldn't comfort Ran that's why you're cranky?" She tried to tease the boy, who just opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish instead of trying to reply.

"Kuroba-kun? Start your story would you? I still want to sleep you know." For added effect, the witch yawned (gracefully).

"Let's see...I remembered. It was something I heard from those field technicians. You know the electric stations are 24 hours facilities right? The station employees there in shifts. In the morning, it is business as usual but at night, they get tired easily. So the company is gracious enough to build them an outhouse for sleeping in, like a little wooden cabin. The employees however are reluctant to sleep in it. Actually, they'd rather not sleep at all."

"Why?" Aoko dared to ask softly.

"Whenever they tried to sleep in the little cabin, even when the room was fully lit, there's always that little flicker of shadow in the corner. Many thought it to be a figment of their imagination at first, until they rested their eyes when laying on the bunker bed. For the technicians swore the shadow grew the second before they closed their eyes. Then, when they next woke up, they found themselves and the mattress to be transported outside the cabin."

Ran and Aoko clutched onto the boys tighter. Kaito only grinned at the response.

"The boss, thinking this was just rumours, decided to prove it wrong. He stayed the night there, with lights on of course. Everything was fine, he had dinner, read a book, and generally took the time off. Just as he was about to nod off, he did a quick check around the cabin, noting nothing to be out of the ordinary."

There was a collective gulp from his audience.

"Then, closing his eyes and succumbing to the darkness, he slept. But his oblivion was short lived as he soon felt a tug at his feet."

The girls felt something brushed against their ankles, sending shivers up their spine.

"The boss ignored the feeling, trying to sleep. But he felt it again, this time it was a cold and hard sensation."

Again, there was a strange feeling around the girls' feet. Something hard brushed against them, they noticed it was something pointed.

"The boss's eyes opened at that feeling. But it was still nighttime, and no shadow was in sight. He pulled the blankets around him once more to fall asleep."

The girls held their breath.

"Just when dawn was about to break, the boss was suddenly woken up by a shooting pain, starting from his foot. His eyes snapped opened, light was peeking in through the curtains, dying the room a vibrant orange and red glow. He pulled back the blankets and dared look down at his feet. He saw nothing but a pool of red."

Suddenly, Ran and Aoko also felt a sharp pain around their ankles. They screamed, releasing both boys and dashed out of the room.

Kaito laughed as he surveyed the room. Hondo was looking extremely pale and there was even a little shiver. Hakuba, he noticed had his hands clenched tightly in a fist as though to contain whatever emotion he felt. Sonoko was also affected, having grabbed hold of Hakuba at the end of the story. The only two person unaffected were Akako (who Kaito thinks there are very little to scare her) and Shinichi (who no doubt saw even worst than his story).

"What did you do Kuroba?" Shinichi asked in an even voice.

"Nothing much." Kaito held his hands underneath the table, then bringing them back into view. Two snowy white dove cooed side-by-side. "Nice work girls." He praised his birds, scratching their bellies and necks.

"Great. Just great. Ran would probably be really cranky tomorrow." Shinichi sighed, maybe he could escape Ran by waking up extremely early then disappear for the rest of the day.

* * *

-OMAKE 3: That's Entertainment-

Instead of having chairs and tables set up in the dining hall, the chairs were set in rows in front of a makeshift stage.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Shinichi came into the dining hall as Kaito had messaged him.

"It's for tonight's event." Kaito had volunteered the both of them to provide for the night's entertainment. Shinichi had cursed inwardly when the teachers called them over the morning and asked them to help out for the night seeing as they've finished their work early.

"Event. You think people would be bothered to come down? Especially since they're supposed to be working on the report due tomorrow morning?"

"Why not? It'll only be 1hr at best." Kaito was trying to make sure the stage is stable to hold. He tested by jumping up and down. "It depends on the turnout and material."

"You haven't planned for anything?" He was straightening out one of the chairs when he turned to look at Kaito incredulously.

"I have...in a sense. Only..." Kaito jumped down from the stage, disappearing in a puff of smoke. In the blink of an eye, Kaito appeared within inches in front of Shinichi's face.

"!"

"Say, how well do you know Shakespeare?"

"Why do you want to know..." Shinichi took a couple of steps backwards, suspicious of the magician's motives. "You're doing a magic show right?"

"In a sense..." Kaito snapped his fingers. Shinichi covered his mouth and nose as the smoke appeared around him. He coughed a few times to clear out the smell.

When the smoke cleared, Shinichi knew something was wrong. He could feel a light weight on his head, his shoulders cold and calf muscles were tensing up. He looked over his shoulders, now bare because of the lack of his uniform jacket and shirt, there were black tresses of hair. He looked down, saw he was wearing a Victorian themed fitted dress with sashes wrapping across his waist. He lifted the dress with much trepidation, he was missing his pair of pants and his feet were clad in a pair of low heels.

"Hm...the bodice needs a little work..." Kaito circled around Shinichi, assessing the fit of the dress. "Maybe I should try some lower heels. I think the nearby school's drama club have some in their storage..."

"Kuroba." Shinichi took a deep, calming breath. "What is this."

"Shakespearean female role. I was thinking of Juliet, but the colour clashes badly with your eyes. The Ophelia look is more natural for you, more elegant as well." Kaito walked back to the front of the stage, still with eyes focused on the detective's form.

Shinichi kicked off his heels, relishing in the comfort of his feet being planted on the ground instead of having it in a constant state of tip-toeing. Then, without warning, he kicked the heel in Kaito's direction much like a soccer ball.

"Hey! A little warning next time!" Kaito managed to dodge the deadly footware at the last minute.

"Three seconds before I decapitate you with a relaunch." Shinichi warned.

"Eep!" Kaito snapped his fingers, smoke enveloped Shinichi once more. He was trying to be patient, waited for the smoke to clear this time. When everything had calmed down, Shinichi was re-clothed in his uniform. However, the wig stayed with the hairdress. He tried to tug it off, but there were too many clips and pins on his hair that it would tear at his scalp. He swore silently, reaching for his ball dispenser belt and was about to launch the inflated toy at the stage, where Kaito was last seen. But the magician was no where to be seen. He surveyed the room, the door behind him was opened.

"You can't escape forever Kuroba!" Shinichi yelled, the magician was bound to be within hearing range. "I know where you sleep!"

 **-END-**


	8. First Mistake

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: (Really) Slow developing KaiShin relationship.

A/N: This is a strange one...the romance is actually developing (?). Apologies in advanced for the French, I'm a bit rusty.

A/N (2): Updated the French. Thanks heaps Opal Spirit ^.^

* * *

First Mistake

He tried bugging the classroom of Teitan high, sent his reconnaissance team (aka spy doves) to monitor the detective's friends, made regular visits to the police headquarters, and now he is down to his last option - staking out at the Kudo Manor. Or more specifically, inside the Manor. He made himself comfortable in one of the many guest rooms on the second floor. This way, he would hear the detective coming home.

He had wanted to clarify with the detective what happened after the Raven's Soul heist. After said heist ended, he rushed back to their shared room, only to find the detective's luggage gone. He asked around the hostel but the staff gave him a negative reply.

"Where are you?" Kaito asked the empty room, sitting on the stiff mattress. He wanted to see what the detective meant by his actions. Whether it was on a whim or if there were feelings behind it. Laying down on his back, he stared up at the bland ceiling. The guest bed was not as comfortable as the detective's but he wanted to catch him unawares.

'Figures a thief has to _catch_ a detective. Well, at least I won't have to steal him away.' Kaito thought wryly. He ruffled his hair, making it an even more unrecognizable mess. He was frustrated by the lack of presence from the blue-eyed detective. He was considering holding a heist just to see him, but it was not guaranteed he would appear, pretty much like last time when he _missed_ the detective. So learning from that lesson and dismissed the idea.

"Arg!" He groaned, burying his face on the pillow that he stole from the detective's bed (he tried to reason that the original pillow was dust covered and probably not hygienic but nothing a good dusting and a change of pillow covers couldn't fix, still, he preferred the detective's pillow), breathing in the musky, woody scent left in the material. He snuggled deeper, seeking comfort in the soft bedding.

Lying to himself was something he refused to do. The light peck on the cheeks had stunned him but it also roused something in him. After the initial shock had worn off, and when the adrenaline ran out, he closely examined what the action meant to him. He wasn't disgusted, nor hated it. He somehow thought it to be sweet, how Shinichi's face tinged with a hint of pink, how the lids of the sapphire eyes relaxed just a fraction as he pulled away, and how the strands of hair was loosened from the back of his ears and shadowed the eyes as the detective's head ducked slightly to move away. Kaito was also touched,and nearly melted, when the detective leaned in to whisper into his ear with a soft and warm voice. He wasn't sure where these warm and fuzzy feelings would lead but he just knew he had to see the detective.

He glanced over at the window, where the sun had mostly disappeared beneath the horizon. The clock on the bedside table showed it to be just before 6, a time where white collared workers would be preparing to go home, when student activities would finish and release the hoards of teenagers back into the street, and the mothers would be busy cooking dinner and urging children to clean up the table. It was also the time that Kaito would expect the detective would return.

Two hours into the waiting, and Kaito was feeling impatient. The detective should be at home, there was no way that he couldn't hear the front doors opening or the footsteps on the staircase. Yet there had been no sound.

'At least the manor doesn't feel as oppressive as last time.'

He turned to get off the bed to wander about the hallways, just in case he detective had the same skills as Kaito. However, there were no signs of the detective to have returned. He took out his phone and opened up an application that links to the devices he strapped onto his reconnaissance doves. He wanted to see if the detective was stuck at the police station or held up at a crime scene. But there was no news. In an instant, his heart raced, fearing the detective might have landed in a kidnapping (in the best case scenario. He does not wish to think that the detective was laying in a gutter or trash somewhere for people to find his cold and stiff body). After spending a minute doing breathing exercises to calm himself down, he went back up to the guest room to grab some gear before exiting from said room's window (he is a thief after all, so the obvious route would be entering and exiting through the window and not the door).

He considered going straight to the hospital but he thought he should stop by the neighbour's place first. If anyone were to know the whereabouts of Shinichi, it would be the little scientist. Ringing the doorbell instead of sneaking in, for he feared that the resident (aka the little scientist) would shoot him, he waited with baited breath. If someone answers the door, there is a high probability that Shinichi would be safe, but if the house is unoccupied it would give Kaito the reason to panic.

"What do you want?" The young scientist said with much discontent. She blocked the entryway with her small frame, forcing Kaito back down to the porch.

"Do you know where Shinichi is?" He actually knelt down to her level to have a better look it her facial expression.

 _ **Thwack!**_

At the same time, Kaito was hit on the side of the head.

"What was that for?!" He rubbed the sore spot, for someone so young, she sure has a mean slap.

"That's for your idiocy." She them slammed the door in his face, with enough force to cause Kaito to fall on his backside. He heard muffled sounds of a conversation between the young voice of the scientist and that of an elderly, then the door opened again to reveal the aging professor.

"Sorry about Ai-kun, you should probably come inside." He extended the invitation and helped him up.

"Why did she feel the need to abuse me?" He dusted off the dirt from his jeans.

"It's because you hurt Kudo-kun, KID...again!" She was by the cooking stove this time, with a spatula in her hands. Kaito took one of the bar stools in front.

"He's not injured again is he?" Kaito doubts it as Haibara did not act overly worried.

"It does not change the fact you still hurt him. I'm beginning to think you're actually bad for him." She was evading his question.

"Ojou-san, what did I do that hurt him?"

"It's more like what you haven't done." She sighed, with a look that borders on disbelief. "I thought being dense was a trait reserved for detectives but I guess it extends to phantom thieves as well."

Kaito was now officially confused.

"Do I actually look like a counsellor to you?" She crossed her arms. Kaito suddenly had the distinct feeling she would have hit him with the spatula should her reach be far enough standing where she was. "It's been a whole week, nearly two, and you still haven't done anything!"

"I don't get..."

"YOU!" She cut him off and pointed the spatula in his face. "You didn't respond, didn't act, haven't even sought him out!"

"I have!" Kaito defended, nearly knocking over the cup of water the professor placed in front of him.

"No you haven't!" She managed to lean over and whacked the thief's head with the spatula. "Placing bugs, using your spy doves, and other such indirect means Does Not Count!" To emphasize this, she pointed the spatula in his face and moved it up and down to the beat of the final three syllables.

A startled look formed on his face, he had thought his actions were not detected by anyone other than Shinichi. He briefly wondered where he left his Poker Face today, to have him show such a wide range of his emotions and thoughts without filter.

"For nearly two weeks, he hasn't heard from you! What do you think he's feeling?" She sighed in exasperation. She then continued, even though she noticed the guilty look on the thief's face. "You better up your game Kaitou KID-san."

"What...?"

She went back to tending to the pot. Ignoring the sitting thief's inquisition.

"What Ai-kun means is that you should probably go look for Shinichi-kun." The professor was smart enough to have stayed out of the dress-down just then.

"Can I borrow the trackers?" Kaito asked hopefully.

"No he may not Hakase." She forcefully slammed down the small bowl of stew, making little droplets of the juice fall onto the counter. "He will be leaving now as well, not over staying his welcome." She glared at him, to the point where cold sweat was beginning to form on Kaito's forehead.

"Yes," Kaito said mechanically, "I will be leaving now. Thank you for the drink." Then left quickly and swiftly out the front door.

'Scary.' Were his only thoughts as he walked down the street, looking for clues as to where the detective may be. He guessed he should head over to the Ekoda Clock Tower first seeing as that place seems to hold special meaning for Shinichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Kaito, the Clock Tower has been a symbol of many things and to know that Shinichi also has fond memories of this place really warmed his heart. Traversing through the halls and staircase, he had not seen a single sign of the detective.

'This is too much like a heist...' the quietness, the search, to constant vigilance, everything is reminding Kaito of his escapade as KID. 'But any gem worth keeping is worth the effort.'

Arriving at the top of the staircase, in the backroom leading to the service entrance, he still had not found the one he was looking for. He was about to leave to look for another place when he noticed the slightly opened service entrance door. Curiosity burned inside him and he approached the light.

Opening the service entrance fully, Kaito was thankful that the detective had not decide to re-enact KID's action to stand out on the clock face. Leaning onto the small ledge, he looked out into the night sky, silently asking the hanging moon to show him the location of the one he seek. It was then he noticed a note tucked at the top of the ledge, between the crevice. The note was written in English in the detective's writing from a torn page of his notebook no doubt.

 _A reversal of roles between you and me_

 _A chase by the thief for a misplaced detective_

 _From his place of waiting to his place of eternal rest_

 _When the bell tolls four times will return to his nest_

 _To forget and never to appear again_

 _In the moonlight where it all began._

'A riddle?' Kaito turned the page over and held it up into the moonlight just in case there were any hidden messages. 'Quite phantom-thief-like my dear Meitantei.'

He figured he could ignore the first two lines and the third line, since it was just laying out the rules. The note indicates that if he could not find the detective with an hour of discovering the note then the detective would stop going to heists and pretend nothing has happened, which also could extend to never meeting with Kuroba Kaito again.

'How would he know when I'd find this?' Cautiously, he looked around for hidden cameras and/or sensors. But nothing was out of place. Thinking back, the only reason the detective would know is if the little scientist had called to inform Shinichi when Kaito left their place. This also meant that the detective had managed to predict all his actions. Kaito felt warmed at this thought. He had thought there would be no person on Earth that would understand him, but apparently, Shinichi has.

'Now to decipher the note...' Although he was more used to writing riddles, but one needs to know how to solve a riddle before attempting to write one. 'The easiest phrase to make meaning out of would be _his place of eternal rest_. It might be slightly out of his character but I might check the closest memorial in this area. I have a one hour limit so it would be reasonable to have the location close.' He remembered there was a statue in the center of the park that the Clock Tower was placed in. If not, he could try the cemetery two blocks over.

The memorial turned out to be a bust, there was no detective nor note. However, at the gate to the cemetery and tied to one of the bushes close to the entrance with a silky white satin ribbon, he found another note, still written in English.

 _This is costly, as you will see_

 _For this is not the location which you seek_

 _But for your effort, an advice is rewarded_

 _Look into your memories and have them sorted._

 _The key of the day is the 'he' which you seek_

 _Follow the sequence and try to be quick._

Kaito forced down a growl that was threatening to rise through his throat. He could now understand the frustrations that the KID taskforce must feel every time he sends a heist notice.

'But I have to admit, he is quite good at this riddle thing.' Kaito could appreciate the intelligence that went into this. As maddening as this is, it is actually interesting to be on this side of things. It could be that this is the detective's way of sharing his world with him. 'Strange, but understandable.'

Back to the newest note, this indicates that he was on the wrong track. It suggested him to backtrack and look through his memories.

' _The key being the 'he' which you seek_...? I'm looking for the detective so it should have to do with how we met? I just came from the Clock Tower, and that heist did not require any waiting. The second time we met was when he was Conan, on the April Fools heist.' That was an unforgettable heist in many ways. KID had been cornered by a supposed seven year old atop a hotel rooftop, then at the boiler room of a cruise ship. He cringed at the memory, the row back towards the shore had earned him a week of muscle pain. 'He waited for KID at Haido City Hotel. Might as well check it out.'

The fifteen minute ride on the train gave Kaito time to think. What could he say when facing the detective? 'What if he asked me to forget about what happened? Or maybe he just wants to say it was all a mistake?' Rubbing his face in the palm of his hands, he was grateful there weren't that many people on the train, else it would have been embarrassing to have people see him stressing out so much. He dearly hoped it wasn't the case. He did not want the previous exchange to turn out to be a case of misplaced emotions. Touching the cheek that the detective had placed his lips on, he felt the ghostly feeling of warmth and pressure, still lingering even though it has been nearly two weeks. He could also feel a faint blush forming at the thought.

As soon as he left the platform, he broke out into a light jog towards the hotel. It would have been a ten minute walk, but he made it in less than half the time. The roof access was locked but he made quick work of it. Arriving at the exact same place of their previous exchange, he found a white card held down by a cheap oversized glass diamond, ones easily bought at accessory shops or a miscellany shop.

'Never have pegged you for a romantic nut.' He held the blue glass up towards the moonlight, mimicking what he always do for his heist target. 'Must be habit by now.' He thought to himself, knowing this was just a piece of glass, he still did the ritual. As the moon shone through, he could actually see laser engravings. It was small and barely noticeable. Angling the glass, Kaito could just make out a pair of symbols; clubs and spades.

'A custom piece?' He flipped the card over to reveal a line of writing. It was French this time.

 _Je rends retourne ce coeur à son propriétaire légitime. Si la déesse le permet, pourrions nous nous rencontrer encore une fois_

'I return this heart to its rightful owner, if the goddess allows we shall meet once more?' He scratched his head. He never would have guessed the detective knew French. 'Really, knowing the language of love...wait...love, the return of a heart, white ribbon from before, message, eternal rest, and the sentence about the goddess and fate. Kuso!' Kaito was tempted to swear using the phrases he learnt from listening to Nakamori-keibu but that would just be a waste to time and breath. Instead, he quickly dashed back towards the stairwell, down one flight of stairs and towards the elevator.

'How could I be so stupid! The engraved clubs is synonymous with clover, representing me, and the spade, if I remembered correctly, was once used to symbolize Shinichi in a case. The return of _my_ heart and to give me his heart, meaning unrequited love. Couple that with the language...he has feelings for me? And thought I don't feel the same?' He forcefully pushed the button for the ground floor of the hotel, wishing the elevator would go faster. 'Then there is the white ribbon from the previous message and talk of goddess. If I bring in the location of the last note, it draws a very grim picture...' Frowning, he briskly walked out of the building before breaking into a run.

He remembered reading once there are many meanings to a white ribbon, but the one that keeps coming to mind in this situation is the one about suicide by hanging oneself with a white ribbon upon the rafters. ' _If the goddess allows_ , there are not that many significant females around Shinichi's life. The little scientist, his mother, and Mouri-chan.' He paused briefly to look at the street signs to see if he missed an intersection as he had been to caught up in his thought. He nearly overshot and ran passed the small set of staircase leading up to the Mouri Detective Agency.

He knocked on the third floor apartment in rapid succession, praying that the karate master was not asleep. His prayers were answered as he heard a soft feminine reply from beyond the door.

"Kuroba-kun?" There was confusion in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Mouri-chan," he ranted. Still panting from his run, "is Shinichi here?"

"No, is something wrong?" Her face contorted with worry at the question.

"Did he leave a message with you?"

"No." She drew out her mobile from her pocket. "I'll give him a call."

Kaito waited patiently, the seconds for waiting the phone to connect seems like a torture.

"Hello, Shinichi?"

" _Ran? What's the matter?_ "

"Kuroba-kun is here in front of the apartment, he's..."

"Shinichi!" Kaito snatched the phone from her hands. "Don't do anything stupid!"

" _What?_ " His voice paused. " _What?! You did not just jump to conclusions did you? Oh boy, you probably just spooked Ran. Change back to her._ "

"Not unless you tell me where you are." Kaito demanded.

" _Kaito._ " It seems the voice had compelled him to act and he obediently returned the phone to the waiting girl.

"Shinichi? Are you ok? Should I worry?"

" _I'm fine, only that Kaito took my notes quite literally._ "

"What did you do to warrant his worry?"

" _..._ "

"Kuroba-kun, would you mind waiting downstairs at Poirot?" Sensing his reluctance to answer, she asked Kaito to leave. Kaito really would have preferred to stay, but the steely eyes forced him to comply and he slowly walked back down to the cafe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brief call had not dissipated any of his worries. He sat down in one of the booths and ordered a plate of sandwiches with hot chocolate as he had yet to eat dinner. The waitress, Asuza by the name tag, served him with a bright smile to which he replied half-heartedly. He nibbled through his plate and it wasn't until he was half way through when Mouri-chan entered. She greeted the waitress and purposefully walked towards him.

She was staring at him intensely, studying him. It felt as though she was dissecting him with her eyes.

"I'm not sure which one of you is more ignorant." She commented after a minute of silence. "I can understand why Shinichi would be awkward at such situations, but from my conversations with Aoko-chan, you should be apt at these kinds of things. Especially considering you're a magician."

"Did he tell you where he is? I need to find him." Kaito urged, earning him another steely glare from the girl.

"Convince me why I should tell you Kuroba-kun. If what Shinichi told me is true, you should have everything needed to find him."

Kaito was silenced, his gaze focused upon the boring tabletop. What could he say to her to make her give up the location? She sighed when she saw his downtroddened face.

"Take out your phone Kuroba-kun." She took pity on him. Kaito hoped she was giving him Shinichi's mobile number. But it seems all he received was a file transfer.

This time, it was a digital picture of a hand-drawn circle.

"Whatever does this mean?" Kaito said out loud, he had not intended for anyone to hear.

"I'm guessing this is the Holmes Otaku's way of letting you choose. This is just a suggestion, but I feel that you should make yourself clear to him. He's prone to overanalyzing when dealing with people that he is emotionally attached." She stood up and gave Kaito a pat of encouragement. "Good Luck Kuroba-kun."

Kaito sat frozen in his seat for a full fifteen minutes, to a point where Asuza came and shook him to check whether he was ok. Kaito searched within himself, to see what it was he truly wanted out of the exchanged. He was conflicted and confused. On the one hand, he quite like the relationship they were having at the moment, to move beyond could risk everything. On the other hand, he wasn't fully satisfied with the current situation between the two of them.

Then, as though summoned by his uncertainty, his phone rang. It was the tone for incoming message. There was no caller ID and he did not recognise the number. Normally, he would have ignored it and deleted the message, but in his current state, he accidentally pressed the view button and opened the anonymous message. He hoped it was not a virus.

The message only consisted of a single symbol.

 _ **?**_

Kaito laughed out loud, startling Asuza from her place by the entrance. The answer was simple and it had been in his head all along.

He wondered if Shinichi was secretly a psychic or did he just know Kaito that well to determine when he would want to send a direct reply. Carefully, he typed his response.

 _ **!**_

 _o}-,-'-_

 _I shall leave no stone unturned_

 _For the sapphire my heart would burn_

 _As one light fades, and another appears_

 _By the Goddesses' blessings the rose will be near_

 _The engraved glass will bear witness to this_

 _For glass will turn to diamond, forever, in eternal bliss._

 _-'-,-{o_

The moment Kaito pressed send, he felt giddy. He now had a lot of planning to do if he were to impress and surprise the one and only person who can read him like an open book.

-TBC-

* * *

Explanation

1) First riddle: written in English because 'Conan' = Arthur Conan Doyle, English author. Shinichi wanted Kaito to consider where Conan first waited for KID and where Conan generally returns to. Shinichi had always been trying to return to Ran, so he was directing Kaito to go find Ran for the next set of instructions. Actually, the last line is the place where Kaito could find Shinichi, somewhere under the clear sky where Conan returns to i.e. Rooftop of Mouri Detective Agency.

2) Second riddle: the white ribbon explanation according to wikipedia entry that I'm going for is its representation and linkage with women. Shinichi was hoping to direct Kaito to find Ran. Kaito, unfortunately, did not use wikipedia. Instead he was referring to Chinese folklore/history where Emperor grant their concubines/consort the 'honour' of hanging themselves in situations where the King finds them guilty of crime. In this case, the Emperor 'gifts' them a white ribbon for hanging themselves.

3) French 'riddle': It was to reinforce the second riddle in case Kaito missed it.

4) Hand-drawn circle: Meaning everything coming to a full circle, everthing to do with Conan and Shinichi is with Ran...

5) Kaito's reply: It's a love declaration.

In case you don't know 'Kuso' = damn/shit

If you're wondering, Shinichi actually told Ran beforehand that he would be hiding out at her rooftop ^_^;;


	9. First Date

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Future Warning: Ratings may go up (in probably 4-5 chapters' time. Still trying to figure out how far a T rating could go)

A/N: More relationship development.

* * *

First Date

Kaito tugged on his shirt and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkle on his jacket, he gave his shoulders a customary swipe to clear it of any dust and lint. Holding tightly onto the single red thornless rose in full bloom, deciding to go for the traditional flower to set the mood, he rang the doorbell. Shifting between his legs, he would not admit that he was nervous, but he was definitely excited and buzzing with anticipation. Although he did say he would be coming over in the morning, he briefly wondered if 9am was too early and if Shinichi was awake.

He tried to keep still, to ignore the urge to fidget, but the wait for Shinichi to answer the door was even more unbearable than when waiting for his heist to start. He wondered if Shinichi would still suddenly say this was all a mistake, that he had a lapse in judgement yesterday when he texted. Kaito was insecure, a very rare thing for him to feel. Before his nerves got to him, Shinichi opened the door. He was clad in loose fitting pajamas, trousers just hanging onto his hips and the shirt's top button was undone, revealing the pale skin underneath.

"Kaito?" He covered up his yawn with his hands, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. Kaito kind of liked how his eyes were still clouded over, unfocusing but still retaining that sparkle he often saw during deductions.

"Morning Shinichi." He smiled and greeted brightly, relieved that his voice decided not to fail him. He presented the flower to Shinichi, who looked between the rose and Kaito a couple of times before taking it between his fingers with a light blush on his face.

"Thanks." He said as he ducked his head to hide the embarrassment. "Would you like to wait inside? I'll just wash up and be with you in a few." He opened the door further to let Kaito into the threshold.

Although Kaito has been inside the mansion before, the feeling of being invited in left butterflies in his stomach. He was offered slippers and told he could make himself at home.

"No doubt you've been here many times, you know the layout already. Just don't come upstairs." Shinichi requested as he placed the rose on the small table by the stairs. "And next time, I'd appreciate it if you put everything back to its rightful place when you're finished with it. It took me a while to locate my pillow." Shinichi's eyes were kept glued on the stairs in front of him as he said that. His voice held no tone of admonishment, it was as though he was commenting the weather.

Kaito scratched his cheeks in embarrassment. In his haste yesterday, he had forgotten about that. At least Shinichi had not said anything about not allowing Kaito further attempts at breaking and entering (or maybe it was because Shinichi knew it was futile to convince Kaito to stop). However, he would behave as a gentleman would for today and not enter where he was told not to (he makes no promises for the future).

Looking at the lonely bud, Kaito went in search for a vase to hold it in. He had nothing to do in the meantime, might as well prepare a cup of coffee while he was in the kitchen. The detective's love for caffeine is common knowledge, the challenge for Kaito would be to create the perfect cup of java.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As if summoned by the coffee, Shinichi entered the kitchen, freshly dressed in shirt and slack ensemble. Kaito has to admit that he quite like the smart-casual look on the detective. 'They do say the suit make the man.'

"Is there something on my shirt?" Shinichi took the cup from Kaito's outstretched hands. He glanced down a the shirt. "Am I overdressed?"

"N-no." He stuttered uncharacteristically. His brain was not being cooperative the moment he realised they were dressed quite similar, like in a couple's outfit. Both were in casual, dark coloured pants, though Kaito's was leaning towards jeans, with a light coloured shirt of the same cut and tone. The only difference right now was the jacket, which Kaito's are folded at the sleeves. He could see a jacket of exact same shade draped on the back of one of the chairs.

"Do you have a plan for today then?"

"Of course. We'll have breakfast first then we can take a short boat ride along the Teimuzu River, which should bring us to the Science Museum. They are having a special exhibit that I think you'll be very interested in. For the afternoon, I'll leave it as a surprise for now." Kaito was sure Shinichi would really appreciate it.

"Breakfast?" Shinichi looked at the drink in his hands.

"Coffee doesn't count." He took away the empty cup. "I know a place by the river that has a good selection on their breakfast menu." He helped the detective into the jacket before ushering him towards, and out of, the front door.

"My wallet and keys." Shinichi exclaimed, barely holding the door. Though he was not really afraid of being locked out since the master thief was with him.

"Check your pockets."

Patting himself, and finally satisfied with all his belongings, he locked up the door. It was a nice day for a walk and he was really looking forward to a day out with Kaito. His face burned at the thought but he pretended nothing was wrong as he followed the magician-thief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The atmosphere between them was amiable, Kaito providing nearly all the conversation with Shinichi injecting a few comments every so often. But Kaito felt there was something bothering Shinichi as he led them away from the cafe after their breakfast. The detective hadn't been saying much, his attention was preoccupied on something other than Kaito and he was feeling a bit left out because of this. He was halfway through his anecdote on one of his earlier pranks on Hakuba when he felt a sudden tug on his wrist. Looking down, he saw it was connected with the detective.

Shinichi wanted to jerk his hands back when Kaito took notice. But Kaito was quicker and interlaced their fingers together. He gave the detective and encouraging smile before launching into another anecdote, feeling more confident now that the detective relaxed in his grip.

They continued their walk towards the pier with linked hands, ignoring the looks they were receiving. Too much in their own world to care about the surroundings. Both were drunk on the others' presence to take notice of where they were going, therefore nearly missing the small ticket booth.

After buying the tickets, Kaito paying for both as he was the gentleman, they took seats on the outdoor deck and settled in for the wait. It would be chilly when the boat starts its journey but that just gives them more reasons to be sitting closer than normal.

"Penny for your thought?" Kaito asked, missing slightly how their hands fit together since sitting down made it difficult to hold hands, especially with the bothersome handrests in between seats. His eyes were drawn to the detective's profile as the sapphire eyes were focused on the surrounding scenery.

"Just enjoying the calmness of the day." Vibrations were felt as the boat pull out of the pier. The detective's face relaxed, contentment clearly visible. "I know it's only been less than half a day, but to not have encountered any sort of crime the moment I stepped out of the house is...different."

"The good kind I hope."

"Yes. Relaxing, I suppose. Just not really used to it." Shinichi rubbed his hands together, now that they have set sail, the deck became quite windy. After the antidote, his immune system was shot and sensitivity towards temperature was skewed.

Kaito saw this as an opportunity and took the detective's hands into his and started rubbing them, generating heat in both the hands and the cheeks. He brought the enclosed hands up and blew warm air on it, noting how the detective's eye widened but not taking back his own hands. He was about to say something when a young child suddenly burst onto the deck then promptly fell on his front. The child would have fallen overboard, being small enough to slip through the gap between the railings and the floor, if Shinichi had not reacted quickly enough to snatch the child back. Tears began to well up at the eyes, threatening to spill out. Shinichi scooped the child into an encompassing hug, enveloping the small body. The child had not made a single sound except hiccups and the occasional sniffles.

Shinichi had developed a soft spot for young children after the Conan incident, not being able to deny them of many things. So, when the child's tears started spilling, he picked the child up and set him onto his laps. Visually, he checked for injuries, noting that the only injury was the scraped knee. He made shushing noises to try calm the child down. Kaito was being helpful by producing a wet tissue to clean the small injury and a plastic bandage that was promptly stuck to prevent infection.

"Where are your parents?" Shinichi asked softly once the child calmed down slightly (with the help of Kaito, who had one of his doves present the child with a wrapped candy).

The child shook his head and held onto the detective tighter. Shinichi looked towards the door leading to the hull, most likely the parents were inside and the child fooled them into thinking he was only going to the toilet.

"Kaito?" He tried lifting the child off his laps to pass to the magician so that he could go find the parents. But the child would not budge, only tightening his grip to the point were Shinichi could actually feel the shirt stretch across his back.

"I'm on it. You take care of him." Kaito smiled and ruffled the child's hair as he stood up. He left a pair of doves in his place.

The child's eyes followed Kaito as he disappeared into the indoor area of the boat. Meanwhile, Shinichi is trying to coax the child to talk by first introducing the doves. There was evident interest reflected in the child's eyes.

By the time Kaito exited out of the hull with the worried parents in toll, Shinichi had managed to have the child laughing again. There was a dove sitting on top of the detective's head, making it a similar hairstyle to Kaito. The other dove was making herself comfortable on the shoulders. It seems that Shinichi was telling quite an animated story, Kaito hoped it was kept PG and without the usual blood and gore. On an impulse, Kaito took out his phone and snapped a picture.

The parents were relieved to find their child safe and they had continuously thanked and apologised to the pair for at least five minutes. They made the detective-thief pair promise to visit them in Shirahama, where they owned a small onsen ryokan. The parents were quite insistent and even went as far as exchanging phone numbers to ensure their guests would come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Never would have thought you'd be so good with children." Kaito said after they parted way with the family. They were now walking the short distance from the pier to the Science Museum.

The path was quite deserted as they were still early. The trees lining the sidewalk had just been freshly watered and was glistening under the sunlight. The two were leisurely strolling, taking in the sights of the surrounding, shoulder to shoulder. The peaceful atmosphere made the place seemed to be outside of the bustling city.

"You would have too if you went through the Conan experience."

It was nice for Kaito to be able to hear Shinichi discuss about his time _away_ without sadness or regret. There was even slight nostalgia on the detective's face.

"Do you miss the children?" He venture to ask.

"Some." Shinichi looked up at the blue sky. Hands shading his eyes from the morning sun. "They were tearful to hear Conan had to leave. We've decided not to let them know the truth, and hope they won't draw conclusions when they're older. But knowing those three, I should be expecting them to confront me in their late teens. I don't think they'll forget Conan this easily."

"You made quite an impression. Not only on those children, but on a lot of people who's made connections with Conan."

"Including you, right?" His smile was confident with a slight hint of a smirk.

In an instant, Kaito enveloped the detective in a hug, startling and nearly tripping Shinichi.

"Kaito!" Not that he was skittish about public displays from the magician, he figured that Kaito would be the touchy-feely kind of person, but it did come as a surprise.

They stayed still for a long moment before breaking contact, though hands remained intertwined.

"So what's so special about the exhibit?" Shinichi ventured and ask as the neared the museum.

And, as though the world was also into the same theatrics as Kaito, a banner showed itself through the winds, fluttering in the distant sky. Kaito gestured to the entrance then magically produced a pamphlet for Shinichi.

"The Science Of Deduction?" He questioned, not having heard there would be a Holmes related event in town.

"It's not exactly Sherlock, but it's close enough." Kaito seemed to have read Shinichi's mind. "Scotland Yard is doing a travelling exhibition, from their own police exhibit. I thought you'd enjoy seeing the development of forensic science..."

"If nothing else, the science museum is entertaining in itself." Shinichi gave Kaito a blinding smile. To Kaito, it was as though the sun was suddenly brought before him. He never would have thought an emotion can be so dazzling. "I haven't been here since junior high, they should have swapped out some of the exhibits."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Kaito held no particular interest in crime fighting, he is a part-time thief after all, he can still appreciate the artistry that went into the dioramas. Added to that Shinichi's voice in explaining how they were used for training purposes and visualisation, Kaito was entranced (definitely not because of the topic, but due to the detective's intonation. Although it was soft, it could still be heard inside the busy and child-filled museum). They also managed to draw in quite a crowd as well (Kaito noticed a tour guide and their customers were walking the same trail as they were, and not so discretely listening into Shinichi's explanation). Even as they exited the special exhibition, the other visitors still lingered around and trailed after them, asking for autographs and a chance to shake hands with the Heisei Holmes. The audience were hard to satisfy and the two were left on their own after two full hours of standing.

Instead of heading into the main exhibit area, they decided to grab lunch at the museum cafe.

"How you can fit _that_ in you after a large lunch is really beyond my deduction." Shinichi signalled at the large parfait sitting on the table. He held onto the mug of coffee like it was treasure to be guarded from bandits.

"Desserts are different, they go in another stomach. How you stand drinking the contaminated motor oil is beyond me as well." Kaito took another spoonful of his frozen delight. Then, as though to spite him (probably for the insult to coffee, yes, Shinichi is quite protective of the coffee) Shinichi took the decorative cherry from the mountain of cream and savoured it in a manner that Kaito thought should be illegal. "Shinichi." He whined. He was trying to act the gentleman but any more of such actions from the detective, he might not be able to hold liable for his own actions.

Shinichi then acted as though he didn't know what Kaito was moaning about. He cocked his head to the side as he licked off the remaining cream from his lips ever so slowly.

"You're vindictive." Kaito nibbled on the metallic spoon while trying to focus back on his dessert. His determination on the icy treat caused a muffled laugh from Shinichi.

"Come on. When you've finished that, we can go look at the rest of the displays."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaito knew he was staring, but he could not tear his eyes from Shinichi's face in the setting sun. After the museum, they went to the arcade to have some fun. Shinichi trounced Kaito in the shooting games but the situation was reversed when playing the music rhythm games. They went to the racing simulators, where there was an equal number of wins and losses between them (they managed to draw in yet another crowd of people during one of the races). They decided that it was a draw and before leaving the arcade, they each tried their hands at the crane games. Shinichi never having much luck, though his coordination was near perfect, wasn't able to pick up any of the prizes. However, when it was Kaito's turn, he picked up two gifts; a pair of identical phone straps that now proudly hangs on each of their phones.

Shinichi lifted his phone up, admiring the little plastic form glinting under the evening sun. There was a tiny playing card with the ace of spade and a small green clover.

"I've never managed to grab anything from those cranes. It's always about luck with those things and with what little I have, it's really no wonder..." Carefully, he placed his phone back into his jacket pocket. Shinichi glanced down at the exact same strap now dangling from Kaito's pocket.

"Well, with me around, it'll be sure to change."

"It already has." Shinichi ducked his head away from Kaito and said it so softly that Kaito nearly missed it. It seems the detective has the habit of whispering when embarrassed.

"The day's not over yet." Kaito firmly pulled Shinichi forward. "I've still got dinner plans, then the late night movies!"

Kaito wanted to make this day memorable, though every location he chose might be cliche, it was also something normal. He realised Shinichi barely experienced any sort of normal teenage oriented outings, especially ones without crimes, so his main purpose of this date was to give the detective the chance to do things a normal teenager would do and experience. Seeing the relaxed look on the detective's face just makes the day worth more.

"Thanks Kaito." The smile Shinichi gave him was only diminished by the peck on the cheeks. Kaito wondered if humans could self combust from such actions. He smiled dopily, not minding one bit the look he was receiving from Shinichi as he guided them both towards the restaurant.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Flower meaning:

single red thornless rose in full bloom: "I Love You" & "Love at first sight"


	10. First Kiss

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: More relationship development. I make no excuses...And if someone thinks this chapter is where I should raise the ratings, please let me know. I've been struggling with whether to change to M just because of the final scene...

* * *

First Kiss

"-to. -aito! KAITO!" Aoko shouted near Kaito's ears.

"What is it Ahoko? You trying to make me deaf?" Kaito rubbed his ears in discomfort.

"You were spacing out for the whole morning. Even the teachers were scared of you. Did you know our literature teacher ran out 5 minutes after class began?" She had her hands on her hips as though she was mad but her face was showing worry instead. "What's wrong with you?"

"Is it lunch already?" Kaito took out his phone and started on a message. He could not believe he missed the whole morning's lessons.

"You weren't paying an ounce of attention in class were you?" She saw the intense concentration on his face. "Kaito! Pay attention!"

"I am Aoko. What is it you want?" His eyes were still transfixed on tho phone screen, fingers dancing to type out a message.

"Ok, that's it!" Aoko reached out and took his phone.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, he was just about to send the message off to Shinichi.

"First of all, lunch. Then you're going to tell Aoko the girl's name."

"Girl? Name?"

"The one who has you entranced. Aoko wants to make sure she's good for you. Kaito doesn't take enough care of himself, so this girl will have to do it."

"Aoko," with a snap of fingers, the phone was back go his hands. He quickly pressed the send button in case the girl snatched it again, "there is no girl."

"Fine then. The boy's name." Forcefully, she pulled Kaito out of his chair and into the direction of the tuck shop for a bite of food.

"Wha-what?" Surprised, Kaito grinded to a halt, pulling the girl to a stop as well. "What are you s-saying?"

"No need to stutter Kaito. Aoko can clearly see you have interest in both ways. If not, why do you always seem to give Saguru so much of your attention?" She began to pull on Kaito again, there was only so much time for lunch and she wanted to grab something good to eat.

"Wha-what? What do you mean? No way, absolutely not! No! Just what on Earth?!" Kaito was not making any sense at all when Aoko mentioned the blond detective in the sentence, it short-circuited his brain. "Ahoko!"

"Stop denying Kaito." When they reached the roof, Aoko pushed Kaito to sit down before handing him one of the breads she bought. "Now, who's the unlucky boy that you fancied?"

"No one. Just no one in particular. Stop being so nosy!" Kaito nibbled on the bread, adamantly avoiding Aoko.

"Fine. Aoko will ask Saguru to investigate." She caught the panicked look on his face. "Or maybe Aoko should ask Akako-chan instead? She always knows these types of things." She was about to walk away when Kaito launched himself at her.

"Wait!" He grabbed onto her waist, his momentum sending them crashing onto the ground.

"So will Kaito tell Aoko now?" She noticed hesitancy. She sighed. "Kaito, Aoko won't think of you differently. But Kaito is Aoko's best friend and as a best friend, Aoko cannot just hand you over to anyone. Much like how you are protective of Aoko."

"Aoko, you really should not be so nosy. I think Hakuba is a bad influence on you. Teaching you interrogation techniques is not a good dating topic." He slid off and sat cross legged. "I should go have a talk with him about appropriate date behaviour."

"Wha-what are you talking about! What Saguru and Aoko does is...is..." This time, it was Aoko who became flustered. "Aoko and Saguru are just...we were...and it's..."

"There there Aoko. Calm down. Have a drink." Kaito handed her a juice box as he cheered inwardly at being able to divert Aoko's attention away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaito made sure to pay extra attention to both the teachers and the students for the afternoon class to make up for the lack of _interaction_ and his inattentiveness in the morning. Suffice to say, there was not much learning done (thankfully, it was a revision class and wasn't covering new material, the student population was actually quite relieved to have a _normal_ day). By the time the bell rang to signal the end of day, every single person had at least had their clothes changed once, the hairstyle swapped, and pens changed colours more times than they could count. Hakuba was most likely hit the worst as he is currently sporting fluorescent pink hair in a Sailormoon style, and his uniform in black and white horizontal stripes. At one point, he had a pair of rabbit ears, but thankfully it wasn't stuck on his head.

"What did I do to earn you wrath?" He complained to the prankster. He rummaged around his bag for his hat he stored for such occasions.

"Nothing~" Kaito did not have the time to linger around if he wanted to catch Shinichi going home. He was grateful that their school ended earlier than Teitan High.

"It's not nothing if you decided to go out of your way to give me a full makeover." The hat he pulled out suffered damages also as it too was in strips.

"Just so you know, date-time is for dating. Not anything else ok?" Kaito had a creepy smile on his face. Hakuba wasn't sure what the prankster was implying, but he did nod just to please the magician. "Good! Now that we have that out of the way, I'll take my leave. You better make sure Aoko gets home safely!"

He gave a backwards wave and ignored Aoko's shouts. The message he sent during lunch was a riddle telling Shinichi he intends to visit him after school. He knew the detective does not have soccer practice and the police haven't called for consultation so the detective should be free for ice cream.

He managed to arrive before the bell had rang in Teitan High. 'At least it was worth the multiple train changes.' He hummed as he waited at the gates. When the students came out, they all stared at Kaito, which he ignored in favour of petting the dove on his shoulder.

"Kaito, what are you doing here?" Shinichi was startled to see the magician leaning on the wall next to the school gates.

"I thought I messaged you this afternoon."

"Ah, that." There was an embarrassed smile on his face. "I thought you were joking."

"Why Shinichi, every minute away from you is like a thousand knives through my heart! I simply cannot leave your side for a single moment lest my world turn to darkness." Kaito said with a dramatic flair, kneeling on one leg and extending an arm in the air whilst offering a red camilla.

"Kaito!" He exclaimed, pulling Kaito back into standing, and taking the flower from his hands. The magician smiled brightly as he dodged the playful slap from the detective. "We're in public!"

Kaito was secretly glad that Shinichi did not tell him to stop with the dramatics, only that he was easily embarrassed by public displays. Well, Kaito will just have to work on his delivery. Though, most of what he said was done over the top and both knew it was for kinks.

"Ah, Kuroba-kun. Did you have plans with Shinichi?" The karate master walked towards them. "Or do you want to join us? We're heading over to the station for cakes."

"Not today Mouri-chan." He linked arms with the detective, who did not protest. Kaito was still trying to gauge how far he could go in terms of touching in public and in the presence of people they know.

"Oi Kudo-kun, is this who you dumped Ran for? I thought you guys didn't meet until a couple of months ago!" Sonoko was being quite loud at this point, causing many of the students to stop in their tracks and look at their direction.

"Sonoko. Now is not the place and time. Besides, Shinichi and I were never together to begin with."

"Ran, I understand that you forgave Kudo-kun a long time ago. But I still can't believe he could turn away from you! Or was it because of the shock that Kudo-kun couldn't have you that he turned to the male population?"

"Sonoko!" Both Ran and Shinichi shouted at the same time.

"Really, the two of you are fun to rile up." She snickered. Both couldn't believe she was making them a fool. "Relax, I was joking."

"Sonoko..." Ran involuntarily let out a sigh while Shinichi was trying hard to resist the knee-jerk reaction of facepalming.

"Well, I must steal Shinichi away for the rest of the afternoon." He tried to drag the detective away, only to bump into a group of children.

"Shinichi-niisan!" Three recognizable voices exclaimed and latched onto Kaito.

"Ack!" He managed to choked out before being strangled by the three detective boys. The forth, the little scientist, only stood back with a smirk. And was that a phone, he spied, being tucked back into her pockets?

"You're not so bad with children as well, Kaito." Shinichi approached the group.

"A little help?"

"Nah, you can play me for a change. They can drag you off the the nearest crime scene and have you solve it." He smirked and ignored the pained looks directed at him from the magician.

"You're not Shinichi-san?" Mitsuhiko was the first scramble away.

"Oops." Ayumi was next, she tried to hide behind the little scientist.

"Aw, and here I thought we managed to ambush Shinichi-niisan!" Now that Genta was finally off, Kaito could breath easier.

"Nope, Kuroba Kaito. Magician extraordinaire." Sitting up, he spread his arms and confetti and silly string sprang out from his sleeves. He closed his hands then opened them to present the three children with an assortment of candies and sweets.

"You'll have to work better to ambush me Genta-kun. Though, you should be proud of yourself, being able to surprise Kaito."

"So it's Kaito is it Kudo-kun?" Haibara gave him a leer. Kaito shuddered at being the focus of the scientist's gaze. He felt like a bug being analyzed and dissected. "I still don't approve." She whispered into Kaito's ears.

Shinichi helped Kaito up, who quickly hid behind the detective.

"Shinichi~" He whined.

"You can't hide behind me forever. Sooner or later you'll have to face her. Unless you do not wish to stay with me?" Shinichi smirked.

"Never! I shall not part from you! Banish the absurd thought." Another dramatic performance, this time eliciting giggles from both the children and teenage girls. For this, Kaito was head slapped from behind by Shinichi.

"If you're quite done Romeo, would you like to tell me where we're going?" The group were all walking towards the station.

"Are you admitting to be my Juliet?" He was ready to dodge any attack. But instead of being hit he earned a blush from Shinichi, whose eyes widened making his normally stoic face seemingly innocent. Kaito could not help but launch himself at Shinichi, nearly crushing the detective in his hug.

"Ba'aro!" Shinichi proceeded to stomp away from the group.

"Shinichi. Wait, please? I'm sorry. I won't do it again!" He ran towards the detective, ignoring the laughter behind him. "Shinichi? Please forgive me? I don't mean it!"

As soon as they were out of earshot, Shinichi shortened his footsteps, allowing Kaito to catch up. Kaito saw the detective snickered and the shaking of the shoulders.

"Shinichi~ you're really mean." Kaito pouted.

"Kaito, you set yourself up for it." Yes, Kaito finally realised Shinichi was laughing at his expense.

"You weren't such a good actor before."

"I learn from experience. You know, Stanoslavski? You should be familiar."

"Humph." Kaito pretended to be mad, crossing his arms and turning away from Shinichi. He knew it was a childish act, but it was these actions that often brought forth the most wondrous laugh from the detective. And if being childish could bring him joy then so be it.

"I believe you wanted us to go somewhere alone?" Shinichi was still giggling but trying hard to mask it.

"Why of course! This way! Onward we go!" Kaito pulled them in the direction of the shopping district. "And because you were mean to me, you'll have to make it up."

"Then let me give you the down payment first." Kaito turned his head, curious at what the detective meant, only to be met on the lips by Shinichi's very own. He blushed splendidly, not expecting the detective to make such a bold move.

'Then again, he was the one who initiated the first kiss.' Kaito smiled, which he knew the detective must have felt for he too smile. Kaito pulled their bodies closer, not minding they were in the middle of the street where practically anyone could see them. He placed his hands on Shinichi's hips, encircling behind it and melding their bodies together. Shinichi had his hands around Kaito's neck, one hand playing on the small tuffs of hair just above the nape. Kaito's hands also began to wander as he nibbled on the detective's lips, tasting the bitterness from the canned coffee and eliciting a moan from the detective. Kaito took this as an invitation and used that silver tongue of his to explore the inside of his mouth. Tongue on tongue, they each battled for dominance, like a game, but it was a game where there would be two winners instead a loser. Their breathing became deeper, harsher, trying to breath in the other's scent, and soon they had to surface for air.

"I don't think we should continue here." Shinichi panted. Lips swollen, cheeks tinged with vibrant colours, and eyes misted over. There was reluctance in his voice at having to stop so suddenly.

"This is not the right place. We should go get ice cream now." Kaito carried on their walk, hand in hand, as though nothing happened.

"Now who's the sadistic one." Shinichi bumped him on the shoulders. Kaito laughed at the pout on the detective's face.

"What goes around, comes around!" Kaito was having a lot of fun. Testing waters with each other to see how far they can go and exploring the various sides of their significant other. Kaito could honestly say he was truly happy, to the point where if the world should end, he could not care for he had Shinichi by his side; his equal and opposite in every way.

 **-TBC-**


	11. First Curse

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Lucky people, I finished a chapter early so there'll be this update and probably another one by the end of the week.

Actually, I don't know what to say...This chapter should be ok in terms of rating...

* * *

First Curse

They ran past a hoard of people running in various directions, trying to escape the mad gunman behind them.

"No more amusement park! It's the bane of my existence!" Shinichi yelled backwards at Kaito who just released a bag of marbles hoping to slow their pursuer down. Where the glass beads come from is unknown.

"At least we should be happy no one's dead yet." Kaito quickly caught up to the detective. "Really, how could you just stumble across a crime in-action!"

"Are you regretting?" He turned to see if there were any place they could hide or lose the gunman.

"Nope!" Kaito was actually beaming. "You're making my life more interesting!"

Shinichi laughed alongside. "You're a real adrenaline junky." Though he could say the same for himself.

"Hey, at least I can keep up with you. Can't say the same for you though." A cheeky grin and Kaito overtook Shinichi and ran ahead. The two seemingly paid no mind to the enraged gunman. "But how did you manage to bump into him when he's planting the bomb?!"

"How was I supposed to know!" He turned to an area less populated. Shinichi had a feeling that the gun was a fake. But it was doing a good job of scaring people. He was still carrying the inert bomb. While it is a dangerous move, it was better than leaving it at an overcrowded area waiting to be picked up by an unsuspecting child.

"Being a detective means you should know things." Kaito directed them over into a staff passage then out to a disuse shed. They hid behind the structure, with Kaito keeping a lookout. They should be safe for a while.

"And being a magician means you should be able to make us disappear." Shinich glanced at the bomb. "Give me a couple of minutes. I need to disable the bomb."

"You mean you've been carrying an active bomb around when we were running?" Voice betraying his surprise. Eyes wide, Kaito looked between Shinichi and the cardboard package then sighed. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid or worried about the situation.

"Not active. The trigger hasn't been set on active. Though it is live. Thank goodness it's not a remote trigger type."

"We really need to sit down and drill some common sense in you." Kaito muttered, looking around the wall once more. The gunman just stumbled out of the passage, frantically searching for the pair. "How long?" He mentally took stock of his inventory, patting certain pockets to check whether he actually have certain items, figuring what tricks he could use to disarm and capture the criminal.

"It shouldn't be too complicated. Five minutes?" He placed the box on the ground and took out a Swiss Army Knife, earning a curious eye from Kaito. "You never know what types of situation you would be in, better be prepared right?"

"I'm thinking I might want to lock you up so you won't even _get_ into situations." Kaito mumbled, making sure the volume was low enough that the detective did not hear.

"You were saying?" Eyes not taking off from the cardboard box, he scrutinized the exterior to see if there were any traps.

"Nothing, you concentrate on your bomb and I'll take care of Mr Crazy-Gun over here."

Shinichi ignored what was happening in the background, mind focused on the contraption in front of him. His brain registered Kaito leaving to confront -cough _taunt_ cough- the gunman. He removed the cover and the inside disturbed him. On top of the paper packaging were two model figures; Tokyo Tower and a ferries wheel. He carefully took out the models, scanning them for clues and traps, before placing them on the ground besides him. Removing the packing material, pushing them aside, revealed a bound package of ANFO by Shinichi's guess. Wiring looped about inside the box, and until all the packing is removed, Shinichi could not be sure how to disarm it. Further digging revealed something that chilled Shinichi's bones.

"Mercury Lever." He muttered, mind flashing back to the incident at Tower. His eyes were drawn towards the plastic models in an instant. "How?" Fear was making itself known to Shinichi. Someone made the connection between Conan and himself and set this whole thing up. He gripped onto the knife a bit too firmly and the metal started to dig into his palm, snapping him back into reality. He took a deep breath, calming the frayed nerves.

"You ok there Shinichi?" Kaito called out. It seems he had managed to incapacitate the gunman. "You need any help?"

"No need." He hoped his voice wasn't shaky. "Just a few more minutes. Can you call the police?" He breathed deeply again. It couldn't be that type of bomb, or else they would be dead already. Calming down once more, he took out another handful of the packing, mindful of the wires, and revealed the mercury lever wasn't attached to anything. It was like a decorative piece inside the box. Instead, the actual bomb was much simpler, a mess of wire, battery, and a timer. He quickly set to work, cutting the battery and taking out the detonation core before leaning back to relax.

"Are you sure you're ok?" A concerned voice came from above. Kaito was peering down on Shinichi with worried eyes.

"Just a bit intense for a weekend date don't you think?" He tried to smile, tried to put the little models out of his mind. He hoped his face was portraying a tired look instead of fear.

"Nothing like a bomb to get the heart pumping." Kaito sat down beside the detective.

"What did you do to the man?" Shinichi was weary, but he also knew Kaito has a mean streak. For this outing to be disturbed must be grating on Kaito's nerves and he would most likely do _something_ about it...something that generally means bad for the receiver.

"Nothing traumatic. Sleeping gas and a lot of ribbons. Maybe a couple of zip ties as well."

"I might be regretting after asking this but how much stuff do you usually bring when you go out?" Curiousity seemed to be the theme for the moment.

"I didn't bring my doves today and I packed light since we're coming here. Usually I have more to work with..." Kaito brought out a pack of cards and began to shuffle.

Shinichi couldn't help but facepalm at the cool tone. He really shouldn't have expected any less from a magician who is always ready to give a performance.

"Never mind. The police should be here soon. How long would the gas last?"

"More than enough until the police arrives. The moment I told them your name, they then asked me for injuries."

"Of the public?" He said with a hopeful tone. Though the police served the public, they were also quite intent on keeping Shinichi out of the firing zone.

"Of you. They knew you won't let anyone get hurt but yourself." Kaito tore his gaze from the cards. He was visually examining for injuries. Finding none but general fatigue, he figured there was nothing they could do about it until the police arrives. "They actually asked me whether it was a homicide or a kidnapping. I told them it was a bomb and that you were disarming it..."

"Let me guess, they swore at the phone." He commented dryly.

"Pretty much. It was quite a creative use of nouns and verbs." Both Kaito and Shinichi had a wry smile on their face. Laughing seems to be a bit too much for this type of situation.

"Are they sending in the bomb disposal squad?"

"Not sure. There was a lot of muttering, swearing, and shouting in the background. I think they're sending Division One here."

"And here I thought it would be the counter terrorism unit."

"You really know your law enforcement units don't you?"

"According to Tokyo PD, I'm a walking magnet for violent crime and criminals. So I do get to know a few officers and detectives in each division and unit. If I count the people I know from Conan, I pretty much know half of detectives across all Japanese PD jurisdiction."

"I see you're well traveled." They both laid back on the grass, savouring the quietness and calm while they can. They knew that once the police arrives, they'll be busy giving statements and Shinichi will actually have to do some paperwork at the station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nightfall by the time all police procedures were finished. Fortunately, they finished everything it in time for their dinner booking. Takagi and Sato were gracious enough to give them a ride.

"We need to head over to that area for a witness interview anyways." Sato commented as they walked down to the garage. "We don't mind giving you two a lift."

"We wouldn't want Kudo-kun to run into any more bombs today. You scared quite a lot of people." Takagi opened the door to let the two teenagers climb into the back seats, Sato's sports car is a two-doored car, one that Shinichi had to admire for it was so well maintained even through the rough driving and numerous stunts the officers pulled.

"I'll try and remember to call before handling the bomb next time." The back seat could easily fit in four to five children but was a bit tight at the legs for the two teenagers. It wasn't overly comfortable but bearable for the trip.

"And I'll try to keep him out of such situations." Kaito took hold of Shinichi's hands once seated. Giving it a good pat before giving the knuckles a light kiss. Shinichi blushed as the officers giggled at their actions.

"I don't need a babysitter." He growled out, earning an amused look from the two in the front seats.

"And I'm sure you'll do a good job too Kuroba-kun. The number of times we see Kudo-kun inside the station has already decreased after his meeting with you." Sato turned her head back to talk whilst Takagi turned out of the garage.

"See, I am a good influence on you!" Kaito was beaming at Shinichi, daring him to say otherwise.

"Say Kudo-kun," Takagi said as they stopped at the lights, "what are your thoughts on the case? It is quite strange, could it be a challenge to the police?" He look up at the rear view mirror to gauge their response.

Shinichi's hands tensed reflexively, barely noticeable by eye but Kaito felt it. He gripped the detective's hands tighter.

"Who knows. I try not to delve too deep into the minds of criminals." Shinichi tried to be nonchalant in his comments, hoping his voice did not show any emotions. But it seems Kaito did catch the slight tonal difference and gave him a worried glance. Shinichi was grateful that the magician choose not to ask him in front of the officers, and hopefully the magician would forget this by the end of dinner.

The pair were dropped off a block from the restaurant. Tense silence was between them as they ambled their way down the streets. Physical contact between them was lost at the moment as both their minds were preoccupied. Shinichi was silently praying for Kaito not to bring up what happened in the car. Kaito, on the other hand, was trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject. Something about the incident had put his detective on edge.

"Say Kaito," Shinichi decided to break the atmosphere, hoping to restore the sense of comfort they had between them, "where did the tickets come from?"

"You mean for the amusement park?" He thought back to the hurried phone call this morning. "Mouri-chan called me this morning. She bought the tickets last week I think. She said she was planning to go with Honda but he flew back to the States for further training?"

"Hm..." Shinichi was unwilling to comment. It _sounds_ right but it didn't _feel_ right.

"Anyways," Kaito continued, filing the contemplative look on his detective's face for later analysis, "she didn't want it to go to waste and had dropped them off at your mail box yesterday night. She asked me to see if we've got plans today, since the tickets have time constraints, and it'll be good if we can make use of it."

Kaito noticed Shinichi was off in his own world again. Stress marks were beginning to make itself known on the pale face. Creased at the eyebrow, his detective's face was no longer the passive he saw earlier, but one with a terse frown.

"Shinichi..." Kaito placed a hand on his detective's shoulder, hoping to snap him out of the mood. There was something unsettling about his detective's features, something dark and fearful.

"I'm fine Kaito, just a bit...annoyed I guess." He hoped Kaito would not detect the lie. "I guess it just goes to show that if it's not something you planned, my curse would take effect."

"Well, I somewhat planned for this dinner so we should be fine right?" He offered a warm smile, but Shinichi's return smile was strained. Opening the restaurant doors, he ushered his detective inside and gave their reservations.

The restaurant was brightly lit in the entrance but it dimmed somewhat as they walked further in. It was a small Italian restaurant, one that had a homey feel to it. Many patrons were couples so everyone was off in their own world. The pair was led to one of the few private rooms near the back. They were given a quick introduction of today's special before left to their own devices.

"This place came with a recommendation. A classmate was quite loud about his time here, saying this to be the best establishment catering for everyone's needs..." Kaito sneaked a glance from behind the menu. Shinichi seems to be engrossed in trying to take this place apart. "It was lucky that we could have a room to ourselves. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened at the museum." He tried to lighten the atmosphere again. This time, Shinichi seems to respond positively to it.

"Too true." There was a small upturn of the lips, the sign Kaito was hoping for. He inwardly cheered at his own effort. Now might not be the best time to bring up the morning's incident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time the waiter came in to collect their plates after the main course, the atmosphere they had before had returned. The banter and the harmless teasing were thrown back and forth across the table.

"An amusement park is a no-go, but what about a theme park?" Kaito was trying to see if he could attempt to pry the issue out of Shinichi.

"What you mean like Sea World?" He saw a poorly camouflage flinch from Kaito and smirked. "Now that you mention, I might have better luck at an aquarium. There hasn't been as many cases happening when I'm near..."

"NO! Stop! Stop!" Kaito pushed his hands at Shinichi's mouth, effectively muffling his next words, which most likely include the name of the accursed marine creatures. He felt a smile forming beneath his palms and saw the twinkling in the sapphire orbs. "No more talk of such places." Kaito pouted as he lifted his hands away.

"But you have such good reactions." Shinichi tried to hold back the giggles, but failing spectacularly and therefore earning him a glare. He tried to apologise with the wide smile still lingering on his lips. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"Wait until I find your weakness, then let's see who'll have the last laugh." Kaito muttered under his breath, turning his head away in mock defiance.

There was something wistful reflecting in the sapphire orbs that Kaito could detect even under the dim lighting. He was about to say something when a shrill scream echoed through the doorway.

"I probably should go take a look and do some crowd control. You should probably stay here. I'm used to the bodies but judging by your reaction during the Magic Lovers case, you don't fare well in such situations." Shinichi rose from his seat to make his way towards the door, only to be grabbed on the wrist by Kaito. "Kaito." He whispered softly, knowing the thief would hear at such close proximity.

"I'll stay here if you really want me to, but I had heard from Mouri-chan," there was sadness in Kaito's voice. The kind that cut through Shinichi's heart like a dull knife, "the last time you suddenly left during an evening out, you never came back as yourself." Kaito's insecurities were coming back.

"Kaito, I'll be fine. Last time with Ran, I left as Shinichi but returned as Conan. She couldn't tell you that because she didn't know that you know about it." He was trying to placate the magician with his hand over the magician's on his wrist. He knew that unless Kaito would let go, he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"I know. I get that you could have been testing an antidote or something like that. But this time, what if someone did get to you? Or poisoned you again? What of then?" He held onto the wrist tighter, not wanting to let go. It wasn't that he had a bad feeling or anything, but just that he didn't want to let go of the hand and let Shinichi walk away in the state the detective is currently in.

"Kaito, what brought this on?" Shinichi was worried. He kneeled down to level his gaze at Kaito. The case could wait a few more minutes. He just hoped that someone had the sense to call the police.

"Your expressions." Kaito lifted his free hand to caress his detective's cheeks. His thumb just lingering beneath the eyes. Shinichi leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for the moment to savour the warmth. "You have been tense ever since the amusement park. Your expressions were held tight during the car ride here. I don't want you to go out like that. I'll admit, I don't like corpses but I should probably come out with you. However, since you asked nicely, I'll stay here. I can't help but worry if you go out of this room in this mental state, you'll be hurt. And that is the last thing I want of you."

"Kaito. I can take care of myself." He didn't dare to open his eyes. Every word Kaito said had an impact on the detective. Shinichi could taste the fear and care behind the words. He knew he might not be in the right mindset at the moment but he could still function as a detective. It was something like a reflex by now. "I'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll carry around one of your tracking devices. Then you'll know where I am."

Kaito rummaged around his pant pocket for a coin sized device to use. It had an adhesive back for sticking onto objects, much like the ones Shinichi carries around with him when he was Conan and as he is now. "Where do you want it?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Anywhere?" There was a disturbing look on Kaito's face that made Shinichi regret the moment it left his mouth.

"Wait, not anywhere. Not anywhere!" He tried to battle the hands already sneaking up from the hem of his shirt.

"Too late!" A wicked smile with a toothy grin appeared inches from Shinichi's face.

Kaito's hands felt like fire as it trailed its way up Shinichi's torso. His breath hitched as Kaito made an excruciatingly slow journey across his chest. He felt the sticker at the center of his sternum, right above his heart. Kaito's hands lingered for a moment, feeling the quickened heartbeat. Shinichi placed his hands directly above his magician's, even through the thin shirt fabric, he could feel the tensing muscle on the back of his hands. He did not care about the wrinkles forming on his shirt as they now rode up, exposing his stomach. He did not care about how disheveled he might look. Nor were his mind on the possible murder inside the restaurant. The only thing that matters at this point in time was trying to ease the magician's fears.

"You satisfied now?" Shinichi his voice low and gentle, his forehead leaning to rest on Kaito's. With both their eyes closed, their breaths were nearly synchronous as the each tried to regain their composure.

"Now I'll know if something happens to you." Kaito smiled, when they opened their eyes at the same time, he saw the calm returning to the sapphire orbs. "Just don't do anything rash."

"You worry too much." Now that whatever fog around Shinichi's heart has lifted, he was able to smile like he did this morning. "I'll be finished before dessert arrive."

"Oh? Is that a bet?" There was a calculating look inside the amethyst orbs, one that actually sent an involuntary shudder up Shinich's spine. "Then in that case, if the desserts arrive before you finished, I'll have you for dessert." Kaito leaned over to whisper into Shinichi's ears, who quickly covered it to avoid further tickling by the magician's breaths.

"I...you...ah..." He stuttered, not yet recovered from the embarrassment caused by Kaito's antics.

"You're wasting precious time here. Unless you really wanted to be devoured be me?" He cocked is head, teeth showing through his smirk, and a twinkle in his eyes were all the signs that Shinichi needed before turning to leave the room. He knew for certain that the magician would make good on his one-sided bet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The case had been simple, one that Shinichi solved before the police arrived (even with the time handicap). In the end, it was another crime of passion and misplaced trust. But Shinichi was still unsettled as he saw the forensics hurriedly gather the evidence. He had come across an object while looking for the murder weapon, it wasn't a piece of evidence so he had no qualms of withholding it from the police.

Leaning back at the wall so that he would not be obstructing the officers, he took the object out of his pockets to examine it under the now brightened room. The copper insignia ring glowed a sickly reddish colour under the restaurant's lighting. With the police detectives busy taking statements from the other patrons, he took this moment to dissect the ring, as he won't be needed just yet. The ring was plain, no outward inscription on the inside to declare ownership. There were no gems or settings to decorate the front so the ring was most likely for male or it was a commemorative ring. There was dirt and mud caking on the flattened part of the ring, obscuring any engraving that Shinichi could detect. He would have to clean it up at home. In the meantime, he would have to wrap this with a handkerchief to preserve its integrity.

"Kudo-kun?" Takagi called the detective back to reality. "I don't think there'll be any more problems. You should get back to Kuroba-kun before he comes running out to fetch you."

"I probably should." He gave the detective nod. "I'll come by the station by tomorrow afternoon for the statement."

"It's not really too rushed, you could drop in after school on Monday. You look like you could use a rest." Even Takagi could detect the haggard look on Shinichi's face, he knew it would be bad to return to Kaito looking like he is now. He went for the bathroom to splash some water on his face to try and clear up his facial expressions.

Looking into the mirror, Shinichi could see why the older detective was concerned. Disregarding the wrinkles on his shirt, he had mud and dirt on his chest from when he was rummaging through the rubbish. The knees of his pants were also covered in much the same way. His eyes were dulled even in the stark white light inside the bathroom. He sighed, the copper ring suddenly seemed very heavy in his pockets.

"Stop dwelling on it." He told his reflection, voice soft so that it would not be heard from outside the empty room. "You'll only make Kaito worry more if you go back looking like this." A few calming breaths and his facial muscles relaxed, looking less tense and less fake.

He returned to their table in a relaxed manner, and just in time for dessert too, much to Shinichi's relief. Kaito hadn't made any comment to his outward appearance so he guessed he looked ok.

Kaito scrutinised every inch of his detective, noting all the differences and minuscule expression. He disregarded the dirt on the shirt and pants, knowing the detective must have crawled through every inch of the crime scene for evidence. He did note the patch of dampness near the collar area and cuffs of the shirt.

"It seems I'll have to stick with plain old cake instead of a Shinichi special." He teased as the detective tried to sit down, but failed and stumbled onto the ground.

"Kaito." He groaned, picking himself up and finally sat onto the chair. Hoping to enjoy his coffee without much fuss.

"Well, I might not know your weakness but at least I know how to make you unsettled." Kaito peered at Shinichi in between bites of the cake. "Everything ok?" He asked innocently. It was a standard question but Shinichi had reacted badly to it, an action that instantly triggered Kaito's suspicious side.

"Everything's fine." He answered, trying to evade the question. But Kaito had already picked up on his discomfort.

"You've been saying the word _fine_ without meaning it the whole afternoon. Tell me what's wrong." He decisively placed his fork down, ignoring the sweet treat in front of him.

"Kaito. Not now. I'll..." Shinichi knew he should speak his mind, stop the lies especially in front of Kaito. But he just couldn't make himself say the truth. "I'll tell you maybe later."

"Shinichi, don't hide things from me. I'm not going to judge you, you know that right?" He reached over to grasp the hand on the table, interlacing at the fingers. With sincerity shining through his eyes, he look directly into the sapphire orbs, hoping to pry the answers out of the locked mind. "If something is bothering you, tell me."

"It's nothing," Shinichi wasn't sure to whom he was lying to now; himself or Kaito. "Maybe it's just paranoia."

Kaito kept silent, knowing full well that his detective would keep to himself until the secrets became too heavy to bear. He knew there really is no other option to have his stubborn detective talk to him. Letting out a defeated sigh, he relented and went back to his dessert. He would drop the matter for now but he would be keeping a closer eye on Shinichi.

 **-TBC-**


	12. First Capture

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: Character torture...ish?

A/N: Uh...Please don't kill me? I does get better, please bare with it. (This chapter so was close to being M rated...but I toned it down somewhat. It WILL be re-rated in 2 chapter's time)

* * *

First Capture

KID groaned, his head felt like it had been run over by a semi and his shoulders were aching from being pulled back. He could feel the metallic handcuffs biting into his wrist, obstructing blood circulation and causing discomfort. He kept his eyes closed and breaths even as he wriggled his fingers to check for maneuverability. It was limited but he would have to make do for now. His senses were telling him there was at least one other person in the room so he was on his guard. He tried to pull up the last thing he remembered, which was a heist.

 _-Some time ago-_

 _"Really Meitantei, do you think blocking my way to the building's edge could stop me from escaping?" KID taunted as in stood by the doorway. Tonight, the Heisei Holmes managed to arrive to the rooftop before the thief and had anticipated his escape route._

 _"No, but at least I hope it will make your escape more bothersome." He rolled the soccer ball beneath his foot. "Or you might make a mistake again tonight."_

 _"And when have I made a mistake in the first place?" KID cocked his head to one side, not really bothering hide his face now that the detective knew of his identity._

 _"By sending me your heist note." Shinichi took the flat card from his chest pocket. The card was unnaturally flat for being on his person for such a long time._

 _"Your presence is greatly valued at my shows. Without you here, I lack the luster and the night would seem bland." KID could not waste the chance for a little flirting whilst the rest of the Task Force and Hakuba were stuck in the jewel room. This was the first time they met as thief and detective after their date._

 _With a flick of his hands, a stem of viscaria appeared between his middle and fore fingers. KID twirled the flower in his hands before throwing it up in the air, where one of his doves caught the stem in mid air in her beak. She flew over to the detective and landed softly on his shoulders, earning a scratch as she motioned for Shinichi to take the flower. He smiled, eyes creased at the edge, joy and happiness barely hidden underneath the sharp sapphire orbs._

 _The dove flew a circle around the pair when she was relived of her package, and landed back on her master's shoulders. It seems the dove knew she did a good job as she puffed up her feathers with pride._

 _"I guess like-pet-like-master?" Shinichi giggled into his hands, having taken by quite a lot of the doves' antics the more he sees them perform._

 _"I did raise them from chicks." KID gave the dove a scratch before directing her away._

 _KID was about to say something else when he heard the detective yell. He could not make out the words as he was hit on the head, knocking his hat over, and he crumpled onto the ground. He vaguely saw a flying blur by his head before his head met the concrete and passing out into darkness._

-Present-

"There is no need for you to pretend to be unconscious Kaitou KID." A sinister voice echoed in the room. KID knew it was useless to remain on the floor and slowly sat up, using the wall behind him to support his movements since his hands were tied. He sat with his back leaning against the unnaturally cold wall.

"And who do I have the pleasure of greeting?" KID kept his voice levelled even though his head was still out to kill him. He gave his captor a once-over. In the dim lighting he could make out a small, stout silhouette. There was only one person inside the room with him, it could be that there were lots more outside the doorway, which is directly in KID's line of right.

"You may call me Boss. I've been given the privilege by That Person to oversee the conquest for Pandora." The voice belonged to a middle aged man. One that he heard very early on, not long after he picked up the KID mantel. "From now on, you'll be working for us Kaitou KID."

"Oh? You're assuming quite a lot here." He was well aware that his face could be fully seen. KID knew his captors can easily threaten his civilian identity. His first and foremost thought was what happened to the Heisei Holmes who was also with him on the roof that evening.

"We know who you are Kuroba Kaito. Or do you need some more _incentive_?" The way the last word was pronounced caused KID to snarl. The Boss pressed a remote and the room lit up from the wall KID was leaning on. KID turned his head to glance behind.

The wall was not really a wall but a slab of glass pane, a window into another room. The light stung KID's eyes, he squinted his eyes for a moment then widened when he realised the room held another captive.

In a room of pure white, Shinichi sat on a steel chair like a jarring shard, with his arms and legs secured onto the chair. KID growled when he saw the treatment of his detective but was grateful that Shinichi was blindfolded as KID was sure his expression was murderous at the moment.

"Say hello to Kudo Shinichi. We took a lot of pains to bring him in." A sinister smirk reflected from the glass.

"Who?" Shinichi's confused voice came through the speakers, which KID noticed were placed on the four corners of the room. The voice held none of the sharp qualities KID usually hear (and adored), it was likely that he only recently regained consciousness much like the thief.

"Good evening Kudo Shinichi. I have someone here who wants to meet you." The Boss leaned closer to KID's ear to whisper without having it being picked up by the room's microphone. "Now, say something before we have to force it from you."

"Meitantei."

"That voice, Kaitou KID." There was recognition and trepidation in his voice.

"Very well done." The Boss clapped. "But surely you know him more intimately by another name."

"There's no one else who'll use that tone that I know of."

The Boss dared to laugh, gwaffed loudly, annoying both captives. "I see, I see. You probably would recognize the voice better if he were screaming in pleasure right?"

"Who are you talking about?" KID could tell from the harshness of the voice that Shinichi was livid.

"Kuroba Kaito."

"He's not even in Japan now. He left for Las Vagas this morning to meet with his mother." KID could not believe his ears, the detective was making up an excuse for him.

"Deny all you want. But I'll leave you two to bond for a while. I do hope you'll reconsider your answer." The last phrase was directed towards KID.

The guards inside the other room moved away and out the door in time with The Boss's leaving, giving them a sense of false privacy as both captives knew there were bound to be some monitoring device set up inside with them.

"KID? Are you ok? Are you injured?" Concern evident in the tone.

"I'm fine Meitantei. Though I do wonder how you managed to get caught."

"I should throw the question back at you. How could you let them surprise you!" KID winced at the not-quite shout. He turned fully so that he could rest his forehead on the glass pane whilst kneeling. This separation is emotionally painful, especially since he could not check whether his detective was injured or not. "You let yourself become too carried away!"

KID let his detective speak his mind. Shinichi was clearly worried.

"What if I wasn't there? You would have gotten seriously hurt! They were going to kill you!"

"But they didn't." KID whispered, not expecting Shinichi to hear. Unfortunately, the detective not only have sharp eyes, but also attentive ears.

"Bakamono!" Shinichi was now shouting, he tried to move but rattled his restraints instead. As his seat was secured onto the ground, he was not able to move an inch. KID could see the detective was agitated and extremely angry, he had even foregone the usual tone and the word no longer sounded like a term of endearment. "You rely too much on your luck! Have you become so cocky? This is not the thief that I chase! Use your _skills_ , your head for once!"

KID closed his eyes, letting the detective's words flow even though it does hurt. He knew it was all just worried-speech, but it feels as though he disappointed Shinichi. It sounded as though KID was not worthy of the detective's time anymore. KID tried to tune out the words, only focus on the ups and downs of the detective's voice.

"Why aren't you saying anything KID? Finally admitting you're no better than the average thief?"

This taunt sounded wrong to KID. Shinichi may insult but to be so pushy and degrade someone was out of character. It is at this moment that KID realize this was all an act. Shinichi was buying time for KID to break them out.

"...Meitantei, finished your rant yet?" KID tried to project impatience through his voice. Shinichi huffed in reply. "You never answered the question, how did you get caught."

"I couldn't just leave you undefended." The detective muttered. He tried to turn away from where he was facing, but being confined to a chair does not leave much room for movement. "I convinced them I could be good leverage against you."

"You what?!" This time, it was KID who was angered. "Why on Earth did you do that! A normal person would try to flee!"

"Look, they were about to shoot you! I wasn't about to let them commit murder in my face. That and they'll finish off any witness, that is myself, on the scene. I'm just saving my own life in the process. Be grateful that that I was one the roof and not any of your Task Force!"

"Grateful?" They were slowly developing this to a shouting match. "How am I supposed to be grateful? If anything were to happen to you, my number one fan would be devastated! How am I supposed to answer him then?" It was strange for him to be referring to himself in third person but he had to keep up the act.

"So you're admitting to stalking me now."

"Those people just mentioned his name! Kuroba Kaito. I met him once before. He was anticipating me on a roof at the end of a heist." KID was making this up as he went along. It was a good thing he was good at improvisation. Though, now that he had the time, and with their voices loud enough to cover up the sounds of escape, he went about testing his restraints. It was a simple set of handcuff, could be easily picked. The hard part came from how to get to Shinichi and escape together. Although the glass pane was thin and he could cut it with the diamond cutter he had hidden in his sleeve, he was not certain he could get the detective out off his restraints before their captors noticed. "You're not supposed to leave people you care about behind!"

"He's in the States, why bring him into this? Though, now that you mention it, he should be trying to contact me non-stop ever since his plane landed. He'll probably be worried."

What was worrying for KID was how the detective was jumping all over the place in the conversation. He briefly wondered whether the drugs those people gave Shinichi were having an adverse effect when combined with all the chemicals already in his system.

"See! This is the sort of thing you shouldn't be doing!"

"If you two are quite done." Another voice echoed through the speakers. KID narrowed his eyes as soon as he heard the hateful voice.

"Snake." KID hissed out.

"I do hope you have a good answer for us." Snake walked into view in the detective's room. Their captors most likely feel more safe with the bound detective. "Unless you need more motivation?" Snake held out a small remote with a button and a dial.

"What do you think you're doing." KID growled, escape momentarily forgotten. "Don't you dare touch a hair on him!"

"But I won't be touching, you see." Snake smirked, crouching in front of KID from the other side of the glass. "This boy is quite bothersome. Last time he escaped us, we had to dispose of the whole team because he saw their faces. We took precautions this time, but we know he could escape us again. So no more chances." He dangled the remote in front of KID. "Do you know what this little thing does?"

KID had a very bad feeling as he remained silent.

"This device is your _motivation_ to helping us locate and retrieve what we want."

Snake's thumb hovered over the button, brush over the surface like caressing a female body. Snake looked directly into KID's eyes, he gave KID a sinister smirk before depressing the button. A resounding click followed by a hiss from behind Snake, who slowly turned up the dial and KID's eye widened at the convulsions from Shinichi.

"Stop." KID managed to pronounce through his teeth. Snake's thumb remained in position, though he had stopped turning up the dial. "Stop it now!" KID shouted, head resting on the glass, forcing back the tears and trying to escape from the image of his detective suffering in the other room.

"Only if you agree KID."

"No." Shinichi's choked out in between rasps and pants. Electricity coursed through his body like liquid fire, causing involuntary actions and jerking against his restraints. His voice was extremely weak but still made KID pause before answering. KID was just about to agree to spare the detective but Shinichi beat him to it. "Don't." It seems it was taking all of his control to contain the scream and pain.

"Shut Up!" In a fit of rage, Snake lifted his thumb from the switch and stalked over to the detective. He backhanded the detective, a resounding smack came through the speakers. The detective coughed, grateful for the respite from the electric shock, and fortunately not spitting out blood.

"You'll pay for that!" KID glared from his position, kneeling on the floor, eyes ablazed with cold hatred.

"Try all you want KID." There was a sudden ringing, a familiar tone of the detective's mobile. "Saved by a call, young detective. I'll be sure to answer them so they won't miss you. But then, you suddenly disappearing is nothing new." Snake walked out of the room, leaving a panting detective with the silent thief. Their captors were most likely thinking this would break them, this physical separation and mental torture.

"Shini..." KID wanted nothing more but to reach out and touch Shinichi.

"Don't." The detective's voice was forceful once more now that he had a chance to breath again. "Don't address me like you know me."

It was equally painful for KID not being able to call the detective by his name. But they have to keep up with the charade so not to endanger KID's civilian identity.

"You're nothing to me but a thief I chase on my free days." The lie hurt more than the electroshock.

"But Shi..."

"I said no. Just don't. Don't think just because you know how to impersonate people's voice means you can do everything. You may be wearing their face, it's a facade." Shinichi breathed in deep, steadying for his next words that he knew would hurt the thief more than anything, even though there is not a grain of truth to it. "You're a nobody. Not Kaito, not anyone special."

KID tried to tell himself it was just a lie to mislead their captors. That none of the detective's words meant anything. But the way Shinichi said it, sounded too real and too truthful, it cut through KID's heart, wounding the thief badly.

"What is the meaning of this!" The Boss actually came into view in the detective's holding room. (KID had a hunch that they were afraid that the even a restrained thief could easily overpower them and escape.) The Boss threw the detective's mobile onto his lap.

"I'm guessing that was Kaito right?" Shinichi actually smirked. KID could not believe he had the nerve to do this. But seeing The Boss recoil is so worth it. For a moment, KID was afraid Shinichi would be hurt again.

"Impossible!" The Boss's voice was loud enough to cause reverberations in the speaker. "He's here in the holding cell! No where near a phone."

"I told you, that is Kaitou KID. A thief at best. You people are delusional."

KID was laughing loudly from the other side of the glass, easily drawing The Boss's attention away from the detective.

"How many times must you people make the same mistake. Haven't you ruined enough of that family yet? I'm the Phantom Thief, Kaitou KID, ageless and eternal until your organisation has been destroyed." KID's laughs was forced to the trained ear (read: Shinichi) but it sounded condescending enough to everyone else. "Trust me, you'll regret hurting innocent lives and taking a hostage."

The Boss laughed nervously. "It's not your policy to go out and harm people."

"I'm willing to bend the rules for you and your band of merry-man." He flashed him his toothy signature grin. "And by the time I'm through with you, you'll wish you were never born."

It is true that he would never inflict physical harm but the mental traumas he induce would make them wish KID would just pound them to a pulp. Nothing is more painful than involuntarily reacting to normal everyday occurrences and KID knows just how far to go to make it happen. He had toned down (and themed) his pranks for a reason, just so that his audience (read: victims) would feel the weren't threatened.

"However," KID supplied, after seeing The Boss sweat cold tears that even he could feel from the other side of the glass, "I could try and cooperate..."

"What?" Both occupants of the other room exclaimed simultaneously. KID had to wince at the loudness. No doubt Shinichi wanted to throttle KID because it seems as though he was agreeing to be their lap dog.

"Get rid of this glass. I need to confirm the safety of the Meitantei before I agree to anything."

"You're trying to escape aren't you." The Boss was quick to catch on. But would KID's cooperation be worth the risk?

KID shrugged his shoulders, with some difficulty. "Who knows."

From KID's observation, the glass pane is not a permanent fixture, if he could take care of this then it means there will be two exits available. The restraints on the detective would be a bit more difficult, he had to unlock them quickly and without The Boss noticing. Fortunately, only The Boss was in the room and taking him out would buy them time.

"The only thing I know is that you'll need my skill if you don't want _Them_ to know." KID wasn't sure if the bluff would work, but after hearing what the little scientist said about the rivalry between the two groups, it just might be the clincher.

From what KID could make out, he saw The Boss gritted his teeth, hands balled by his sides in silent frustration. KID knew he won and it was only a matter of time the glass was lifted. He discretely picked the lock on the pair of cuffs on his wrist, careful not to let the metal fall to the ground. He continued to pretend he was restrained, that he was playing by their rules, when in fact the game had already changed.

Tense minutes passed by but KID patiently wait it through. More taunts at this point would only be detrimental to his cause. Then, with much reluctance, The Boss took out another remote to lift disengage the glass pane. (KID wondered how many remote controls does it take to run a criminal organisation. It seems he could bring the organisation down just by jamming their signals at this point. No wonder Shinichi said these guys are lousy at the hard-core criminal activities.) KID gracefully stood up and walked nonchalantly in the detective's direction. He noticed the extremely cold temperature inside the room, and he feared his detective could become sick by just sitting in the near freezing temperature. The Boss, who was standing behind and using the detective as a shield, took a step backwards, to which KID only smirked.

'He seems smart...but not smart enough.' He stopped slightly to the side of the chair, giving The Boss all his attention. There was a near imperceptible shiver from the middle-aged man.

"Too bad really." KID broke the silence. He could see a smirk slowly forming on the detective's face. Even blindfolded, Shinichi could read his intention. With this move, KID could now make their great escape.

KID stopped all pretense of being restrained and sprinted the last few steps towards The Boss. Within milliseconds, he was in front and gave the man a well-deserved punch in the guts. The Boss was left winded and could not react to the next assault, a blow to the back of the neck, then crumpled onto the ground. Just to be on the safe side, KID took out a sleeping gas spray and gave the man a good whiff.

Shinichi was about to ask what happened. He could hear faint sounds of assault, the very soft grunt and thud, not enough to make a conclusion of the situation. He felt soft cotton pressed against his lips, two gloved fingers, indicating silence. Shinichi assumed there were acoustic surveillance on the room but no video feed. With the removal of the thief's digits, he felt the fabric around his eyes loosen. Careful about the light levels, he slowly opened his eyes. Shinichi had a bit of trouble focusing, but he was relived to be able to see again. Being robbed of his sight was very unnerving, it made all his other senses more susceptible to external influence. Turning his head, he saw a slumped figure of their captor. His gaze were soon drawn onto the bob of chestnut hair crouched in front of him. KID was working on the restraints on his legs, his wrists had been freed earlier and he was rotating them to restore circulation.

" _How do you feel?_ " KID mouthed without a sound, placing a hand on the detective's knee. The amethyst gems were burning with concern. Shinichi smiled in return, placing his hand on top of KID's. His hands were shaking as he lifted them from the arm rest.

" _Do you feel good enough to move?_ "

Shinichi nodded. The longer they stayed, the more dangerous it becomes. KID assessed the detective's physical appearance, not too confident but also knowing the need to escape is more important, reluctantly helped the detective from the chair. Shinichi wobbled when he was pulled upright, using the thief as support. KID took a step back, leading Shinichi away from the chair. But the detective stumbled and started falling forward, right into the thief's chest. He smiled sheepishly but KID scowled. Shinichi shook his head and smiled encouragingly, hoping to ease the thief's worries and convey to KID that it was alright to continue.

Slowly, and not too confidently, they walked further towards the other room. But before they crossed the threshold, KID left Shinichi leaning on the wall and doubled back towards The Boss. With much effort, KID strapped The Boss back into the chair, restraining him, and stuffed his mouth with the discarded blindfold. KID rummaged about the pockets for any remote controls and possible keycards to help with their escape. He then rigged the room to start smoking and emitting sleeping gas when the door was opened. Satisfied with his work, he led the detective into the other room and brought the glass pane down once more as though nothing happened. They were careful when in front of the exit, not sure what to expect. KID brought his ear to the door, listening for traces of human activity. Finding none, he searched for the doorknob and eased it a sliver. He peeked out into the corridor, which was lit unnaturally bright. Once he was sure there would not be any danger, he opened the door fully.

Shinichi was leaning heavily on the wall as KID checked for safety. He was weak and his muscles were complaining at each of his actions. Being able to walk is a feat after being subjected to the previous shock and he was thankful that he had a healthy heart (though it was expected seeing as he was able to withstand the multiple transformation) and did not go into cardiac arrest. He knew that when this was over, Kaito would be mothering him to a near unbearable point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They kept their eyes opened for both the exit, suspicious sounds, and possible doorways leading to incriminating evidence. No point in wasting a good chance to do some snooping.

Their luck did hold out (again, expected as KID is here in person) as they stumbled into an office when KID was looking for a place to allow Shinichi to rest.

The office was spacious, with one of the walls filled with operable windows. There is another door leading into the room, offering them multiple points of exit should they need to flee in a hurry. Floor plants framed the blank spaces along the wall. KID led Shinichi to the high back chair behind the table and sat him down, his body looming over the detective. He hugged the sitting detective, nearly suffocating Shinichi with his shirt.

"How do you feel?" KID asked out loud now that they are away from the room and in relative safety.

"I'll live." Shinichi stretched his arms to loop around KID's back, returning the hug. He tried to wriggle out but KID was strong against his current condition.

"We can stay here for a while. You probably couldn't recover so quickly." KID buried his nose into the detective's hair, losing himself in the scent to assure himself of the detective's condition. In a moment of weakness, he admitted to the detective, "please don't scare me anymore."

"I can't promise you that. But I'll try." He was trying to be honest but this meant causing distress. As long as he remain a detective, he will continue to run into dangerous situations.

KID, though not liking the answer, let go of the detective. He stepped away "Doesn't matter. Lie to me for now." He needed an excuse to have a peace of mind.

Shinichi reached upwards weakly, cradling KID's face and allowing unobstructed view of the thief's eyes. "KID. I'm fine." He tried to convey all his feeling into a single expression.

KID allowed himself to be fooled, just for once, and tried to relax into the hold. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, trying to erase the previous incident from his mind. Once calmed, he moved away from the detective fully and was about to pull the detective up but was met with resistance.

"Wait." Shinichi pointed at the computer screen showing a screensaver. KID moved away to allow Shinichi access. It was very sloppy for this group of crooks to leave the computer logged in.

"Wow. When you said they were lousy, I wasn't expecting them to be this awful." KID tried to contain his glee at having uncovered possible evidence to bring the organisation down.

"Let's see what we have. Do you have a memory drive?"

KID rummaged around the drawers to find a USB. Shinichi wanted to say that they shouldn't mess with the room in case it draws unwanted attention. But it would be a moot point seeing as they were trying to have these people arrested. KID produced a non-descript memory stick after relocating a majority of the drawer's object. Shinichi was also handed a small gun, which KID stated as a means for protecting himself now especially since he would not be able to kick anything in his condition. He acquiesced, slipping the gun into his waistband.

The computer contained an absurd amount of incriminating evidence much to both KID's and Shinichi's surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were taken aback when their escape was met with no resistance.

"You weren't kidding about their incompetence either." KID commented, having changed out of his white suit and into a simple black tee and jeans. They now looked like a pair of teenagers returning home from a restaurant rather than two previous-captives having escaped a criminal stronghold.

Two blocks down the road, Shinichi's muscles were over-stressed. His legs crumpled beneath him, scaring KID.

"Shinichi!" KID exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Or at least I would be." Exhaustion slowly emerging through his voice as the adrenaline and urge to flee were beginning to wind down.

KID practically carried the detective, he looped his arms under the detective's. Shinichi leaned all his weight against KID, not caring if he was showing his weakness. KID had wanted to bring the detective to the hospital, but he did not want a repeat of the previous incident.

They managed to arrive back at the Kudo Manor without Shinichi collapsing from exhaustion again. Kaito called next door for the little scientist. He was given a very long lecture (starting from her examination of the detective and a full hour afterwards) and an over abundant of cold glares.

"Don't worry so much. I'll recover with some rest. If it'll rest your mind, I'll even call in to miss school next week." Shinichi was confined to the bed for the next twenty-four hours to allow his body to recover properly.

Kaito laid down next to Shinichi, hands caressing his detective's face and brushing the stray strand of hair. He leaned down to place a tender kiss on Shinichi's temple.

"Have you called the police? Have them track my phone's GPS for the location..."

"Shinichi," Kaito reprimanded, "stop worrying and concentrate on recovering."

But Kaito knew the detective would be reluctant to rest until he was sure that justice is served. He sighed, somehow hating how stubborn the detective was.

"I called Megure-keibu," Kaito had made a point to have all the contact information of Shinichi's usual police acquaintances in his phone book, "they are on the case as we speak. Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji will swing by to get the USB from the Professor, who's making a copy of the data just in case. We can contact your Acronym friends when you feel better."

"Good." With that comforting thought, Shinichi allowed his eyes to close and surrender to oblivion.

Kaito stayed by his side through the night, barely getting any sleep, as he listened to his detective's heartbeat and breathing. His exhausted body lasted until dawn, where his last thoughts were whether he could convince Shinichi to take a vacation with him soon.

 **-TBC-**


	13. First Mark

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Filler chapter. It was supposed to be part of a larger chapter but it became too big so I had to split it out. It follows directly from the last chapter.

* * *

First Mark

Shinichi had been quite content to stay in bed for the whole weekend. The two days were made easier as Kaito stayed at the Mansion with him. Though sometimes Kaito had been slightly overbearing, with the constant worry in his eyes. Numerous times, Shinichi told his magician that he was fine and it would have been better if he was allowed to move about instead of staying in bed, however, Kaito had threatened with zip ties if he had so much as moved away from the bed without Kaito at his side.

"No Shinichi." He said for the umpteenth time that Sunday afternoon. "I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Be reasonable Kaito." He took another bite of the sandwich. Unfortunately, there was no coffee with this meal, made by Kaito as per Haibara's instructions. "Exercise is crucial for good health. A walk around the block won't do any damage."

"Might I remind you that you said the same thing yesterday, about how going downstairs to watch tv would be no problem?"

Shinichi winced at the fresh memory. He is sporting a couple of bruises because he thought he was strong enough to walk down the stairs by himself. Kaito was out to buy groceries for dinner, and without the entertaining magician, he could not keep still. His books could not hold his interest and the room became too still. He decided to go watch tv, or at least pick up the day's paper. He was halfway down when his feet slipped, he gripped the railings but he wasn't yet strong enough to pull himself upright. Kaito then entered the house and found him in the awkward position, half struggling half standing.

"You nearly fell down the staircase! If I were a second late at coming through the door, you'd have a serious injury!" Kaito snatched the tray from Shinichi's lap now that the plate have been cleared of food. "I don't want to see you like that." Tears were beginning to well up at the rim of his eyes.

Shinichi stayed silent for his rant. It was the least he could do after everything that has happened.

"And you better make good on your promise. I don't want to come back after school tomorrow to see you crumpled on the floor or something." Kaito placed the tray out of the way before enveloping his detective in a crushing hug. "Please just get better."

"I'll call in tomorrow morning." He tried to give his magician an encouraging smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class was a chore on Monday morning. His mind was far in Beika, beside the bedside of his detective. He left early morning to catch to train back to Ekoda, just managed to catch a glimpse of the sleepy face before having to rush out the door (he took a picture and saved it on his mobile, he is slowly building up a collection, a collection he would not be sharing with anyone including Shinichi). He was reluctant but he had to come in today for the test.

"Kaito? Is something wrong?" Aoko asked during the morning break.

"Hmm?" He wasn't paying much attention for the class, busy thinking of how to make the best of the detective's forced time-off. He had told his teachers he'll be missing the rest of the week (and the happiness was extremely tangible after he left the staff room), he was planning on a hot spring vacation, taking up the offer from the family in Shirahama.

"Kaito..." Aoko was concerned. She had been unable to contact him since Friday after school. "Tell Aoko what's wrong."

"It's nothing." He realised he must have picked up Shinichi's habit of downplaying his thoughts and emotions instead of hiding behind his Poker Face. He glanced up at the girl, she didn't budge from her position. He had on choice at resigned at her insistence. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"About you secret boyfriend?" The lack of reaction from Kaito further caused concern. "He's not sick is he?"

Kaito sank into his seat, then flopped onto the table with a groan.

"Aoko thinks Kaito should go to him if you're so worried." Aoko tried to give him a hug, but Kaito was unresponsive. She tentatively touched him on the shoulders to get his attention. "Kaito? Explain to the teachers, they'll understand."

"No, I promised him to come for today's classes."

"But..."

"Aoko, if I suddenly return to his side after promising him I would stay until end of school day, I'd be going against my words and I'll likely be losing his trust. He'll think I couldn't trust him to take care of himself." That was the outward reason. But the truth was Shinichi would think the people had tracked them and the police wasn't able to do their jobs. 'Speaking of which, I should check my dove-cam to see if they had picked up anything.'

"Kaito, maybe you should give him a call. It's no good for you to be so anxious. And you're not concentrating. If you want to make the best of your time in school, you should at least try to get good marks for your test."

"You're right Aoko." He surprised the girl. Rarely did he agree to anything she says and follow her instruction without threats. "I'll give him a call to make sure he hasn't hurt himself."

Bounding out of the classroom, he wondered where he should go to make the private call. He settled on the roof, he could get some privacy there.

The phone was promptly picked up after three rings.

" _Kaito, why are you calling? Is something wrong?_ " Alertness filtered through the speakers.

"Just want to make sure you're ok."

" _Ba'ro, why wouldn't I be?_ " Kaito could just picture the warm smile with the fondness in his voice.

"Of course. But I want to hear your voice."

" _Go back to class Kaito. Don't get a detention, then you can promptly come here._ "

"But Shinichi~ I miss you." He whined. It was true, he could not concentrate properly knowing his detective was house-bound. Although he could move about, but was easily tired.

" _Kaito, go back to class. I'll see you later ok?_ "

"Will you reward me for good behaviour?"

" _You shouldn't bargain with these things._ " There were hints of exasperation mixed with amusement in his tone. " _If you behave, we'll see about it._ "

In a fit of childishness, Kaito let out a cheer before hanging up. Feeling much better, he bounded back down to the classroom, intent on doing a few minor pranks to soothe the frazzled nerves of his classmates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tadaima!" Kaito shouted from the foyer even though this was not his home.

"Okaeri." Shinichi ambled out from the kitchens and was immediately attacked by his magician into a bone crushing hug. Kaito then proceed to patting all over Shinichi to check for injuries. "Don't be over-dramatic. I'm fine."

Shinichi understood that Kaito was worried. He would be too if their positions were reversed. Seeing their important someone tortured in front of their eyes is no laughing matter.

"I took the rest of the week off." Kaito enveloped Shinichi back into a hug again. He buried his face and nose into his detective's neck to take in the scent.

"Kaito, you shouldn't miss school unnecessarily." Shinichi held Kaito close as he guided them towards the sitting room. "I said I'll be ok on my own, I promised you I won't over-stress myself. Can't you trust me?"

"I do," Kaito sat down, pulling Shinichi to sit on his lap. Shinichi let him, knowing that this was the magician's way of ensuring he still have some control over his life, that the KID incident was not beyond his control. "But I still want to take the time off so I can spend it with you."

"I'm not near my death bed or disappearing." He tried to comfort Kaito, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his neck, letting the magician nuzzle where he felt like. Shinichi could sense the distress from Kaito. He sighed inwardly. "Although I can't promise something like this won't happen again, seeing as we both have our own share of organised crime syndicate on our tails, but take comfort in the fact that I'll always come back."

"Doesn't matter." Kaito muttered into the detective's shirt. "I'm still taking the week off. We're going to have a vacation."

"That was abrupt." Shinichi leaned backwards, then cupped his magician's face so he could look clearly into the amethyst orbs. "You're serious."

"I've made the preparations already. Went back home to pick up a day-bag. You just go pack then we can leave. I've even booked our fight."

"What brought this on?"

"I want to make sure you won't be bothered when you're healing. I'm pretty sure you've called your acronym friends and the Tokyo PD to check progress." Kaito saw how his detective was trying to avoid eye contact. "You'll be nervous the whole time until they've confirmed with you. Not only that, your stress lines are showing again." He lifted his hand to smooth out the creased eyebrows. Sapphire orbs closed momentarily on contact, there was a small smile lingering on the edge of Shinichi's lips.

It was irresistible.

Kaito brought his detective's face closer, hand supporting the back of the detective's head. Lips touched briefly, like a butterfly's landing, lingering for less than a second before Kaito migrated to the corner of Shinichi's lips. With the same softness and care, gracefully dancing over the area and towards the jaw before settling down near the junction at the neck and shoulders. It was not an aggressive attack, the touches were not needy, it was confirming a presence, ensuring himself that his detective is there in his grasp.

Shinichi did not gasp or let out a sound when Kaito moved onto a more sensitive spot on the neck. Did not dare to disrupt his thief's exploration. Now was not the situation to take initiative, it would be best to let his thief take lead. He held himself still, refrained from needing to pull them tightly together. Instead, he took Kaito's free hand and guided it towards his waist, hoping the thief would take the hint to hold him. Shinichi closed his eyes, savouring the fleeting touches of Kaito's lips against his skin.

"Maybe you should reconsider the fight arrangements." Shinichi whispered with as much softness as he could muster. The sound was barely audible, Kaito mainly felt the vibrations rather than registering the words. But he understood the meaning all the same. "If you want to continue, the sofa might not be the best place." Shinichi patted and smoothed the unruly locks on top of Kaito's head, relishing in the texture juxtaposed against the style.

"You should go pack then. I've arranged a car to pick us up to take us to the airport." Kaito reluctantly let go of his detective. He lifted Shinichi's hand closest to him and placed a light touch on its knuckles before letting the detective up. Once stood, Shinichi returned the gesture by placing a kiss on Kaito's forehead.

"I'll be back real quick. In the mean time, check the windows and back door. I don't want unwelcomed visitors for the duration we're gone."

Passing the mirror by the staircase, Shinichi noticed a distinguish red mark on the junction area. He touched it gently, fingers lingering a second longer than it should. He blushed at the apparent mark, no matter how he hides it, it will still show through the collar. Shaking his head, he left the mark alone, not minding the fact that his thief chose now to show his claim. He'll have to return this favour sometime soon, so that his thief would also have a brand of his own.

Kaito hummed random notes as he waltzed through the manor. It was satisfying to have Shinichi so compliant to his wishes. He was tempted to do a little dance along the way.

 **-TBC-**


	14. First Vacation

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: MATURE CONTENT! Reader discretion advised.

A/N: This is a very very long chapter. Also, we're in Shirahama here, what do you expect? Of course the rating's going to increase. (I cannot give up such a juicy opportunity). In case you're wondering, this follow directly from the last chapter (a couple of hours later). Also, It makes reference to Chapter 9 (First Date) and OMAKE in Chapter 7 (First Reveal), read that if you've forgotten why they're here.

* * *

First Vacation

Their flight was the most uneventful Shinichi had in a long time. No deaths, no threats, and not even turbulence (yes, Shinichi knows the probability of encountering turbulence on a domestic flight in Japan is relatively low, but his luck tends to skew towards the negative side of the spectrum). With their luggage in hand, they walked out into the hall area to be greeted by a sign for ' _Kuroba Kaito-sama and companion_ '.

"At least you had the foresight of having them omit my name."

"Wouldn't want the whole world to know, would defeat the purpose of a vacation." Kaito flashed Shinichi a smile as he guided them through the throngs of people in the arrivals hall.

They approached and greeted the well-dressed middle-aged man with slightly graying hair at the temples standing in the busy airport. The man bowed to the pair.

"Kuroba-sama and Kudo-sama? Please follow me. We have transport waiting in the carpark." The man was polite, making small talk as he led them to the car.

"The Master and Mistress wishes to invite you to dine with them tonight if you are not too tired from the trip. They wish to properly show you their gratitude for saving the Young Master." He glanced up at the rear-view mirror to better gauge the pair's reaction. The neater of the two had his gaze trained on the passing landscape whilst the messier of the two were engaged in their conversation. "We have a short ride to the Ryokan. I was told the intended stay was for two nights?"

"That was the plan. Do you have any suggested activities we should try out?"

The man proceeded to explain a variety of attractions nearby. All the while, the man saw how one was trying to coax the other to talk and give opinion. The neater of the two did not seem to mind and left the other to make all the arrangements. The man smiled, it was obvious the two were extremely close.

Shinichi paid little attention to the conversation between their driver and Kaito. He had already decided this trip was more for Kaito's sake than himself. Kaito had been very distracted and overly concerned about Shinichi's wellbeing during his bed rest. Although Shinichi had not minded one bit, it was worrisome. Hopefully with this trip, Kaito could let go of what happened and come to the conclusion that this wasn't KID's fault. Afterall, Shinichi was also at fault for distracting the thief and allowing himself to be captured.

"Shinichi?" Apparently, during Shinichi's internal musings, they arrived at their destination. Kaito was extending his hand from outside the door to help Shinichi exit the vehicle.

"Sorry. Was lost in thought for a moment." He took hold of the hand and let himself be pulled out into the cold evening air. "That is not a _small_ Ryokan." He commented.

"I had the same reaction when I first laid eyes on it." Kaito stared at the large traditional structure looming behind the entryway.

The entrance had a wooden arch, with a pebbled path winding through a miniature Japanese garden complete with a small koi pond (which Kaito steadily avoided) and stone pagoda. The pond had its waters feed into the main building, connecting the indoor with the outdoor. Spotlights lit up the surrounding bamboo, projecting a calm and tranquil atmosphere. There was a faint floral scent mixed in with the salty sea air.

The air was warm inside, with a hint of fresh straw from the tatami floor. There was a manned cloak room and shoe locker for guests to store their long coats and shoes. The place was lit with a warm yellow glow, making the areas bright as though it was encased in gold. Chairs were set up along the wall for guests waiting to be served. There was also a small table offering complimentary tea for visitors.

"Welcome to our humble Ryokan." The owner greeted, standing from his seat by the wall. Shinichi supposed he had been waiting for some time. "It's good you can come!"

The man, Ishigawa Kenji as he had introduced himself so long ago, was in his early forties. But running this place must have placed more lines on his face and more grey hairs than any other job as he looked to be in his late fifties. He wore a suit instead of the more traditional style of clothing befitting someone of his status.

"Thank you for allowing our stay at such short notice Ishigawa-san." Kaito greeted in kind, with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Please, Kenji is fine." He led them to a small sitting area set up next to the check-in counter. "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? I know it's a bit late and you might be tired..."

"We'd love to." Kaito supplied, cutting the man off effectively.

"Wonderful. Emi would be delighted to hear that." Kenji ushered the pair down a corridor and into a small banquet hall. Shoji doors separated the public area and the private dining area. The windows lining the opposite wall showed a wonderful view of the night sky, the luminous waning moon had drawn the pair's eyes immediately. Small tray tables have been set up with an accompaniment of colourful dishes.

"This is too much." Shinichi protested.

"Nonsense! You saved our son. It's the least we can do." Kenji gently pushed the pair inside the room.

"Just in time." Emi smiled, greeting from behind, holding another tray of food. Her flowing hair had been done up in a bun, held by a decorative kanzashi, and contrary to her husband, she wore a kimono. She gracefully set down the food and motioned the pair to sit. "Kenta was ecstatic when he heard the two of you would be coming."

"Mahou-niichan! Hato-niisan!" Kenta, being a bundle of energy, pounced on the sitting pair. Shinichi managed to brace himself and Kaito had gracefully pulled the child onto his lap.

Shinichi understood why Kaito would be addressed as Mahou-niichan, seeing as he had been perform magic during their brief encounter. But for him to be addressed as Hato-niisan was a bit strange. He looked at Kaito, who flashed him a wicked grin, and decided he might not want to know.

"Did you bring your doves with you?" Kenta looked imploringly at Kaito.

"Not today." Kenta immediately deflated. "However..." Kaito brought both his and the child's hands together then opened it again to reveal a dove soft toy. "I think this was a stowaway. Mind giving it a good home?"

"Yay!" Kenta, now satisfied, pattered to his father to show him the dove.

"Sorry about that." Emi apologised. "He had been quite taken in with the magic and birds ever since he met the two of you. And I must thank you for saving him." She have the seated pair a bow.

"No, really. Please." Shinichi was trying hard to stop her from her actions. "Really, it was nothing."

"No. You helped us a lot." Kenji escorted his son back to the seats for dinner. "It was because of the two of you that Kenta could speak again."

"What do you mean? He was laughing quite loudly on the boat ride."

"He had been silent for a month ever since the tragic death of one of his school mates. He did not make a single sound and was apathetic to everything. The police thinks he might have witnessed the accident that caused him to have this sort of break down. We took him to a psychologist and their reply was trauma and suppressed emotions. We thought maybe a trip away from home would help." Kenji mussed up the boy's hair, looking lovingly at the boy. "The two of you managed to open his heart. He was talking again after the boat ride, actually talking non-stop. He just recently returned to school. For that, the two of you will always have our gratitude." He too bowed low towards the pair.

"Please." Both Shinichi and Kaito were thoroughly embarrassed, it really was nothing special. "It was nothing..."

After the superfluous show of gratitude, they enjoyed their late dinner with Kenta talking to the point where his parents threatened to send him back to his room if he continued. They found out the family lived on premise, in a private wing away from the hustle and bustle but still withing contacting distance in emergencies.

"Come, come!" Kenta was pulling Shinichi to stand. "Tou-san said to show you the Collection."

Shinichi looked inquisitively to the father and son standing near the entrance.

"It's not that grand, but since Kudo-kun is a detective, you might appreciate it. It's a small collection of Detective Samonji memorabilia."

"You go ahead Shinichi. I'll keep Emi-san company." Kaito waved him away as he was deeply engrossed in a discussion about fashion. Why Kaito would have interest in it he could not fathom but he just wished it had nothing to do with him. The Shakespeare dress incident is still quite fresh in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was there a reason for you wanting to speak to me?" Shinichi asked the man. His son was busy looking for something in particular to show him.

"Am I that obvious?" Kenji scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"Only to me." He observed the man. It was clear he wanted Shinichi to do something for him. Seeing their family so harmonious means it was unlikely an investigation into an adultery case. They mentioned the accident Kenta witnessed but the parents weren't really concerned. There was only one option left. "You wanted a favour from me?"

"If it's not too much trouble." There were hints of an apologetic tone.

"If there's anything I can do. I'll be happy to."

"Yes. Well..." Kenji looked towards the doorway. Shinichi surmise it would have something to do with the wife.

"Is there a special day coming up? Perhaps an anniversary?" He remembered Kenta mentioned the just celebrated his mother's birthday so it wouldn't be a belated present.

"Yes. Although I already have a gift for her. I wanted to do something extra." It was clear that Kenji wasn't sure how to word his request. "Emi is quite a fan of Fujimine Yukiko and the Knight Baron. If it's not too much trouble, do you think I can ask you to help me get their signatures?" He rummaged around one of the drawers to produce a small notebook. It was blank inside. "Emi does some writing on the side, when she has the time, this is one of the surprises I intend to give her." He lovingly caressed the leather bound book.

"It won't be a problem. Do you mind sending it to my home address? I'll make sure to have it forwarded to them when I get back. When is your anniversary?"

"It won't be for another month. But I was lucky that you came when you did." He bowed low once more. "Thank you so much for helping me with this."

"Found it!" Kenta called out as he crawled out of the cupboard. "Look, look. This is the script from one of the episode! I really liked this episode because Samonji met this family and the boy was so smart! I mean it was so funny when he led his useless uncle and gave him all the answers but he still got it wrong. And then, and then..."

Shinichi smiled as he listened to the child rambled. It was the episode based on the book written by the daughter of the late Shinmei Nintaro, Shinmei Kaoru. He hadn't realised this episode was made.

"It's late Kenta. We should let our guests rest." Kenji reprimanded his son. "Really, I just don't know what got into him. The baths should be empty at this time, you should go enjoy it. It might not be a full moon tonight, but it still has a lovely view of the night sky. Stargazing is excellent."

"I'll show you the way!" Kenta tugged on his sleeve. "We'll bring you the Yukata later. Now's a great time since no one's there. And on the way, I'll show you your room. It's got its own baths but the public baths are sooooo much bigger and better."

The boy's enthusiasm is definitely contagious as Shinichi found himself walking along the corridors, ooh-ing and ah-ing at the appropriate time. The father chuckled, no doubt thinking they really look like a pair of brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the banquet room, when the group had left, Emi pulled Kaito closer towards her as though discussing juicy gossip.

"So, the two of you are a couple." She stated rather than questioned.

"How'd you know?" He really shouldn't be surprised, practically anyone who has met them have guessed their relationship.

"Experience." Her confidence clearly showing. "But something is bothering you."

"You are a perceptive women." He was proud of his control over his emotions and thought but it seems women have an easier time reading him.

"You're not easy to read dear. I see a lot of people coming and going, I just have a lot more practice." She smiled encouragingly. "Tell Emi-baasan what's been troubling you."

"You're no Obaasan but an Oneesan." He produced a paper origami flower instead of the fresh one. She seems the type to appreciate the traditional art.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. A young man like you shouldn't keep everything bottled up."

"I guess I'm just...concerned?"

"You mean scared." Kaito to protest but was cut off. "I can tell. Are you scared someone would take Kudo-kun away or that he would leave you?"

"In a sense."

"You need to put more trust on Kudo-kun." Kaito thought she misunderstood the situation. "And have more confidence in yourself." She reached into her Obi and pulled out a key with a small flower keychain.

"This is...?"

"The key to the eastern private baths. I took the privilege of signing the booking for you to enjoy. It has an enchanting view and it can set the atmosphere." She have him a playful wink. If he were anyone else, he would be blushing at the implication. "But for now, enjoy the public baths. It's not often that they are empty. I'll have Kenta bring you the clothes to change in. Now go, just follow the sign." She was assertive in her actions. "You'll be pleasantly surprised."

Kaito wasn't sure if he should be creeped out by her actions. He hoped there were no towel-origami set on the futons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaito entered the main bath area, he recognised the cowlick visible from behind the rocks surrounding the outdoor pool. It seems Shinichi was here before him. He considered sneaking up on his detective but he sensed that Shinichi might attack him if he did.

"Kaito?" Shinichi removed the towel that he had been using to rest his eyes. He turned to see the naked magician standing near the doors. He admired the flexing of muscles as Kaito approached him, taking note of the various scars littered about the visible skin. Internally he scowled, the flawlessness marred by the jagged harshness of discoloured skin. Although he was the same, he felt self-conscious and he sank himself further into the water.

"I have no hope in springing a surprise on you." Kaito lowered himself into the water, sidling up closer to his detective.

He noticed Shinichi wanted to move away, he took this to mean embarrassment so he took the initiative and kissed him on the temples to hopefully calm him. His detective took his actions further by engaging a kiss on his lips. Kaito pulled their bodies closer, suddenly the water felt cooler than the contact of skin. Being in the water as such felt as though he was floating on the clouds. They, of course, held themselves. Not going further than the touch of lips. They do have manners. Instead, Kaito settled on sitting close to Shinichi, forearms touching, he took hold of the detective's hand underwater. Shinichi returned the gesture by wrapping his fingers, enclosing them against Kaito's hands. He leaned his head onto Kaito's shoulders, eyes fluttering close as he felt safe and content.

They stayed still, both taking in the comfort that comes with soaking in the outdoor Onsen. The silence had not bothered them, rather it allowed them to rest their minds for a short while.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Kaito nudged his detective. "Unless you want to be carried out of here as you currently are."

"You're willing to share what's yours with the world?" Smirking, his eyes remained closed.

Kaito loosened his hold of his detective's hands. Instead, he grabbed Shinichi's shoulders to give him some support as he tried to encourage the detective to stand.

"Let's go back to our room."

"Mmmm..." It was clear to Kaito that he was half asleep. Carefully, he maneuvered him to the changing area, helping him into the Yukata before dressing himself. He found a set of keys and a marked map to guide them to their room. He debated internally whether he should carry his detective (bridal style) back to their room but the decision was taken away from him as Shinichi had a sudden bout of lucidity and started directing them down twisting corridors, ride on the elevator and up a small flight of steps.

Their room was quite secluded from the main area. Giving them the privacy and away from prying eyes. It consisted of the foyer, an ante room, the main bedroom area, a patio with two pairs of wooden geta set along the wooden path leading outside, and a standard bathroom. The ante room, foyer and bedroom were all separated by shoji screens and doors. The tatami floor felt warm to the feet, no doubt there were heated pipes running through them. The closest actual wooden door in the foyer leads to the bathroom to ensure hygiene. The ante room has a low table, a tv set, the standard safe and mini bar set up, and a wall decorated with traditional Japanese art scroll. Moving further in, pass the second set of shoji doors, revealed the actual sleeping area.

"I'm not sure if I should concerned or surprised." Shinichi mumbled still half asleep. There were two futons laid out on the floor, side by side, too close to be considered as platonic but still far to leave some tatami exposed.

"The women in our lives are quite peculiar. They are scarily perceptive and/or highly eccentric. I guess Emi-san falls into the _and_ category." Kaito sat down on top of one of the futons. They had not bothered turning on the room lights, only relying on the small rice paper lantern situated at the head of the futons. It gave off a yellow glow, making the features of the room softer. Shinichi, with his face already relaxed, looked even more vulnerable in this setting. He hesitated near the doorway. Although he was tired, he wasn't sure whether Kaito would be comfortable sleeping so close to him.

Kaito took matters in his own hands, literally, took hold of the nearest wrist and dragged Shinichi over to the futon. He was gifted with a soft smile as his detective snuggled into the blankets.

"Good night Kaito." He whispered. Not waiting for a reply, his eyes closed and he was quickly asleep.

"Good night sweet prince." Kaito rested a kiss on his forehead before he turned off the lantern. Leaving them with only the soft glow of the evening light filtering through the closed windows. Kaito kept his eyes trained on the detective, memorizing all the curves of his profile and listening to the soft breathing. His own hands had unconsciously reached over to play with the stray strands of hair spread haphazardly on the pillow. He smiled when his detective reached out to grasp the hand and tucked it between his cheeks and the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apparently, Emi also helped them plan their activities as they were jumped on by Kenta the moment they entered the dining area, where the other guests were also having their breakfast.

"Mahou-niichan! Hato-niisan!" The boy leapt and landed on Kaito's back. "Good morning."

"Kenta!" His father scolded.

"It's fine." Shinichi helped the boy off Kaito's back. The boy then went to hug the detective at the legs.

"You're quite enthusiastic this morning. What about school?" Kaito bent down and ruffled Kenta's hair with affection.

"I'm going as soon as I give you mother's note." He whispered into Kaito's ears, secretly handing over the note. "Mother said you'll enjoy it very much."

The implication nearly made Kaito blush. Looking at Shinichi, he saw a slight tinge of pink rising in his cheeks. He knew his detective must have heard.

"Emi wanted to make sure the two of you would have a wonderful time. If you haven't planned for anything in particular..."

"Please give our thanks to your wife. We haven't really decided what to do so we might go with her plan." Kaito took a look at the note, the places listed were all mostly the ones their driver had told them about last night. He was glad that it didn't include the aquarium or any water activities.

"After breakfast, the car should be waiting for you out front."

"So, where are we headed?" Shinichi tried to snatch the note out of Kaito's hands but the magician vanished it out of sight, leaving the detective with a pout. Not being able to hold himself, Kaito leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheeks to cheer him up.

"Don't worry. This would not be a repeat like last time. I asked for help remember? So I do have an indirect hand in planning." He placed another closer to the corner of Shinichi's mouth, tasting the bitterness of coffee and the saltiness from the miso soup. "I promise nothing would happen. And a gentleman never goes against a promise."

It was a promise Shinichi knew he would keep no matter the consequence. He just hoped the day would be crime free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their first stop was to the nearby art museum, which boasted of its Buddha statue collection, and they visited the nearby Kanki shrine.

"What are you wishing for Kaito?" Shinichi saw the intense concentration on his magician's face.

"Do you know what this place known is for?" He replied, eyes still closed in prayer. Shinichi decided to follow Kaito's actions and threw in his own coin to make an offering and prayer. After a moment of silence, Shinichi looked up and saw a glitter in Kaito's eyes.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"Shinichi, you should know better than to ask people about their wishes. It won't come true otherwise."

"I never took you for the kind to leave it up to luck and wishes. I thought all magicians make their own, and other people's, wishes come true. Especially the wildest kind."

"That we do. But I still want to pray here." Kaito turned back to the main temple, staring at the closed wooden doors as though his gaze could penetrate it so that he could gaze at the holy statue inside. "This shrine claims to be especially effective for marriage and fertility." He gave a playful wink at Shinichi's direction.

His detective's face instantly changed to a vibrant shade of red.

"K-K-Ka-..." Stuttering and speechless, Shinichi froze in mid step, nearly tripping if not for Kaito's steadying hold on his shoulder.

Kaito took this opportunity to bring his detective into a hug, mindful of their behaviour in public once more, since they are at a scared location. Visitors were trickling into the courtyard, they were at an easily viewable spot.

"I don't ever want to leave you. Nor do I want you to ever leave me." He whispered, his voice tickling Shinichi's ear but he did not pull away. Instead, Shinichi leaned in closer, mimicking Kaito and wrapped his own arms around his magician's back. They rested their cheeks against one-another, both burning just as hot.

"Ba'ro." He said with much affection before breaking away from the hug. He smiled brightly and took Kaito's hands to intertwine them together as they made their way back towards the carpark.

They were then driven to the cliffs, to see Engetsu-jima, Senjojiki, and Sandabeki. They were treated with a guided tour to the underground caves where Kaito tried to avoid being too close to the water.

"It's really a shame, we could have gone for diving or a trip on a glass bottom boat..." Shinichi joked, enjoying the wince from Kaito. Even the mere thought of fish had sent shivers up Kaito's spine involuntarily. Kaito could imagine how close those scaley horrors would swim near the glass window of the boat. He, like anyone confronted with their worst fears, clutched onto the nearest thing, which in this situation was Shinichi's arm.

"Shinichi~" He whined, "stop being mean." He was using his detective as a barrier between him and the sea.

Shinichi tried to repress the giggles from forming. It ended becoming a wide smile, slightly creepy, very KID-like, and nearly identical to the look Kaito gives before bombarding the classroom in multicoloured smoke.

"Shinichi..." They were slowly approaching the elevator to take them back up to ground level and away from the caves and water's edge.

He could not help it anymore. Kaito was just too cute when he was acting like this. Shinichi wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He landed a light brush on Kaito's crown, breathing in the citrusy shampoo as he nuzzled his hair. Their tour guide had long since left them to explore on their own after telling them the story to the place.

"I'm sure our new destination would be more more enjoyable than this one." He murmured into his hair.

"If not, we can always asked to be driven back to the Ryokan and make this more enjoyable ourselves." Kaito teased. He felt safe with Shinichi so close, leaning on each other and sharing the body heat under the windy sky.

For lunch, it was packed bento at Heisogen park. Though Kaito, as usual, made a performance out of it. After they choose a bench overlooking the green turf, Kaito produced a small white handkerchief (with KID insignia embroidery on it, when asked, Kaito only smiled sheepishly in which Shinichi guessed it was something he did in his free time) and showed his detective. Shinichi played the 'gullible' spectator, even though he knew Kaito definitely has something up his sleeve. Kaito scrunched up the handkerchief in his hands, held it at a grip, faced down, then pulled the fabric out. What he pulled out was longer than what he started with. Kaito looked up expectantly, possibly looking for an applause, but Shinichi was not impressed by these sorts of child trickery. Kaito then showed his audience, because by now there was a small group of children drawn by Kaito's action, before laying it on the space on the bench between Shinichi and himself.

"One. Two. Three." He counted as he tapped the surface. He pulled away the fabric to reveal their bento boxes with cutlery, cups, and a thermos of hot tea.

"No confetti, silly strings, or fireworks?" Shinichi picked up the thermos to see what they have been given. There was a floral scent from the tea.

"So hard to please." Kaito shook his head comically. He showed his palms and the back of his hands towards the audience and the sitting detective, to have them confirm he was not holding anything. He then rolled up his sleeves, to bare his arms, before clapping both hands together. When he showed his palms again, facing upwards, there was a mountain of origami flowers of all shape, size, and colour. He let his audience take one each before throwing up in the air. The audience expected the paper flowers to rain down, but instead, it burst into fire (and scaring some of the smaller children) and candy rained down instead. The children scrambled to grab their share of sweetened goods before being herd away by their parents. A few mothers actually have an origami flower tucked behind their ears.

"Well? How did I do?" Kaito looked at Shinichi, all wide-eyed and hopeful, like a puppy looking for a praise.

"I've seen better." He teased with a snarky smile. "The man in white performs better than you."

"But I bet he won't do this trick." Kaito leaned over, fully aware of the lunch set up between them. By now, all their audience were gone and the were alone under the shade of the tree overlooking the vast area of grass. When Kaito was a hair's breath away, he reached over and pulled Shinichi by the neck so their lips could meet. Shinichi remained as he were, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment, allowing his magician to explore the inner caverns of his mouth. He was willingly giving up control for the duration of the trip, allowing Kaito to indulge himself.

"I brought down the heaven and its stars for you, did you manage to see it?" Kaito asked when he released the detective, now with deep crimson lips. "Or have you figured out this trick as well?"

"Maybe." Amethyst and sapphire met, both eyes dilated and holding a bright twinkle. "But I need to see the trick again to confirm my deduction." Shinichi reached out and cupped his magician's face to steal his breath away once more. When he pulled away, he brushed the stray stand of hair out of Kaito's face and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"You've brought down the stars alright. They're now resting in your eyes." Shinichi placed a soft peck at the corner of the eyes, where normally his monocle charm would be dangling.

"Cheesy."

"I learned from the best." Pulling fully away, he handed a bento box to Kaito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their lunch passed with much food stealing and playful banter. Afterwards, they took a stroll around the park before dropping off the empty containers with their driver. They were told there was some time before their next activity would be ready, so the pair decided to visit the nearby Kishu museum and the Folklore museum.

"Thank goodness it's mainly statues and pottery." Shinichi commented as he viewed the artefact, understanding its cultural meaning but not necessarily appreciating the art of broken pottery.

"You worried that _someone_ might come an steal it?" Kaito could easily see that a majority of the display pieces in their current room were mainly replicas. He assumed they were all taken for repairs.

"No. But I was more concerned there would be a robbery if this hall was full of gems rather than broken pieces of clay." He rested a hand on the glass, staring down at a broken plate, eyes unfocused to the point that Kaito knew his detective was lost in his memories.

"Shinichi." Kaito wrapped his arms around his waist, head leaning on the detective's shoulder and looking down at the same sight. "Stop thinking of _what can_ and _what has_ , focus on the _what is_." He whispered into the ear. But this time, his detective was not reacting.

Shinichi suddenly felt a chill, he gave an involuntary shudder and it had nothing to do with his magician blowing air into his ear. He quickly dislodged Kaito and turned around, eyes frantic. Kaito was on full alert by this action even though he felt no threatening presence but he was never as paranoid as the detective.

Surveying around, there were no suspicious character. Nor were there anyone dressed head to toe in black. Shinichi unconsciously rubbed his arms, as though to restore circulation and heat. Kaito sweeped his eyes towards the exit first on instinct. He just managed to catch the door swinging shut and a glimmer of blond disappearing through the glass doors. He walked closer to his detective, hesitantly touching him on the shoulders. Shinichi flinched and nearly jumped back.

"I'm sorry Kaito." He kept his gaze on the floor.

"There's nothing to apologise about." Kaito hugged his detective, bringing Shinichi's head to rest on his shoulders and rubbing circles at his back. "Nothing would happen. I promised you that remember?"

Shinichi nodded. It was just his luck that when everything was going great, something like this had to happen to kill the mood.

"Now, I believe there was more on our itinerary that Emi-san arranged for us. It would be a shame to have it all go to waste." Kaito led them to the same doors he spied earlier. "Put whatever has happened behind us for now. Examine it later. You're supposed to be resting and recovering." He tried to reassure Shinichi, who still had a haunted look on his face.

The trip to their final activity of the day was made in silence, nearly scaring their driver if not for Kaito's silver tongue (it has more than one use). Kaito had tried many things to stop Shinichi thinking but it seems the detective was stuck inside a spiraling black hole. At one point, Kaito had taken out a black marker and started drawing on the back of Shinichi's hands and the detective only gave a small shudder. (Shinichi has a KID doodle at the center of the back of his hand and Kaito, in a fit of spontaneity drew one on his own hand so they would have a matching pair.) Deciding enough was enough, Kaito took drastic action. He pulled the sitting detective by the left hand forcefully, causing Shinichi to fall over onto his lap. Shinichi was about to complain when Kaito's mouth descended on him, stealing his breath away. The kiss was messy and forceful as Kaito was determined to snap the detective out of his thoughts. One of Kaito's hand was bracing his detective's head where the other was roaming around the stomach, and effectively holding Shinichi in place. Shinichi tried to squirm away, tried to say that the driver would notice their fooling around but he was held down firmly, mouth silenced by needy lips. The hand bracing his head and neck was in such a tight grip that Shinichi feels it would leave a mark. Kaito could feel the resistance waning from his detective as Shinichi succumbed to his ministrations. He continued to nip at the detective's lips, who inadvertently let out a low moan. He knew it was wrong to do something like this, but Shinichi was too caught up in whatever his head had conjured and Kaito was desperate.

"I'm sorry." Kaito apologised when he released Shinichi from his actions. What he did was not a playful nip, or the exploratory endeavours. It was inelegant, nothing like him. He expects to see anger in his detective's eyes so he tried to avoid it. He closed his eyes, keeping his head low and letting his fringe cover them. The hand bracing his detective's head was automatically playing with the stray strands of hair by the ears. The other was held still as if frozen and immobile, only staying its place so Shinichi would not fall onto the ground.

Shinichi kept himself steady, trying to process what had happened and what went wrong. He promised himself that this trip was to ease Kaito's anxiety, to stop his magician-thief from worrying. But what he had done was exactly the opposite. He should not have let the ominous feeling overcome him. Realising his own mistake, he lifted his hands and slowly, gently, pulled his magician's face down towards him. His kiss was sensual and slow, landing at the corner of the cherry lips. He let Kaito pull back slightly, so that they could see each other's eyes. Shinichi kept his eyes steady and soft, which surprised Kaito. Kaito, buried his nose into Shinichi's hair, hugging him as though the detective was his lifeline.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kaito kept repeating, voice muffled by the hair.

Shinichi reached out to loop his hands to encircle Kaito at the neck.

"It's alright. I understand. And I'm sorry as well." He comforted. This particular incident was both their faults, Kaito should not be blamed for his actions. Shinichi understand that it was because Kaito was worried that he let his own actions run wild.

What happened inside the car was kept inside the car. Both did not speak about it when they stepped out onto the tarmac. They were driven to the airstrip, no doubt for a scenic flight. Unfortunately, both parties were somewhat lacking in the enthusiasm department. However, their need for physical touch was still there as both kept themselves within hand distance, but hands were just brushing against one another instead of the usual grip. They were given the customary introduction before directed to the plane and handed the headsets for communication. Their pilot was trying to have the pair excited about the flight, but it didn't help that Kaito is a regular to flying and that Shinichi has his own license for small aircrafts. Still, when they got up into the air, their focus were drawn out the shared window and all else was forgotten in favour of the captivating view.

Shinichi was the first to notice the child-like look of wonder on Kaito's eyes, light dancing across the amethyst orbs. They managed to catch the beginning of twilight, where the sun was preparing to retire for the day and when the moon was starting to show its face. The sky was tinted in a mixture of blue and orange, colours reflected by the sea water. The view was spectacular but Shinichi's gaze was drawn to Kaito's face instead. On impulse, he reached across and grasp the hand on the knee, he leaned closer to the shared window, sharing warmth as shoulders pressed close with cheeks nearly touching. Kaito turned, a warm smile and his attention directed towards Shinichi. He too saw the wonderment in Shinichi's eyes, tinted with a slight longing. He leaned his head, tilting a little, to give his detective a chaste kiss. Kaito gave a squeeze to their connected hands, understanding what Shinichi was trying to convey in his expressions. The comfort between the two returned and all else was temporarily forgotten. They did not need words to communicate, touches and looks alone were more than words for the two. Shinichi rested his head on Kaito's shoulders, eyes still trained onto the window to engrave the moment into his memories.

"I love you." Kaito had turned to say to Shinichi, with the sunset in the background and the two up in the air. Flying, both literally and emotionally as the words were heard and said for the first time. Kaito saw the widening of the eyes, blue pupils dilating as his detective took a sudden intake of air. The three magical words had left Shinichi breathless. Kaito decided this was one of the best magic trick he had done to elicit such a wonderful reaction from his audience. Gently, he caressed Shinichi with the free hand, brushing away the fringe with the back of his KID doodled hand, and earning an amused look from Shinichi. Fingers trailed along the side, down the jaw bone, and lifted the detective's face at the tip of the jaw. There was clear expectation to what was to follow as Shinichi slowly closed his eyes. The meeting of lips brought forth an explosion of colors, hands instinctively tightened and nails digging into the others palm, indirectly marking each other. This kiss was unlike the ones shared between them. Neither needy or possessive, it was like sharing a warm blanket, encompassing and safely ensconced into each other. The touch left a tear in Shinichi's eye. Kaito saw the lone tear sliding down his detective's cheeks, leaving a trail of wetness that he carefully wiped away with the pads of his thumb. Kaito did not panic, knowing full well this was not due to sadness. The joy in the smile exchanged was brighter and more emotional than any sunset or sunrise can evoke.

They stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the flight, with Shinichi playing with Kaito's dexterous hands laying lazily on his shoulders. His detective was tracing the lines on his palm, light feather touches that tickled as fingers trail along the ridges. He kneaded, grasp, entwined, and overall fiddled around, as though trying to memorize the bone and muscle structure through touch alone. Kaito couldn't help himself but pull the detective's body closer as their flight was coming to an end and the aircraft approach the airstrip.

"I take it the two of you had fun?" Their pilot commented as they exited the craft. The pair blushed simultaneously and quickly made their way to the waiting car.

By the time they arrived back at their lodgings, the sky had darkened with stars crawling out, streetlights flashed into existence on the road. Entering their assigned room, they found the path from the entrance to the bedroom area and beyond to be lined with a sprinkling of tsubaki petals of various colours. The flower path led up to the patio, as though guiding them to the outside. Hand in hand, they walk down the wooden path and staircase. Their destination was a cave structure, an onsen with steam rising from its water surface sat at the center. Around the pool of water were lit candles and an array of flower petals. To the side was a small alcove, hiding behind a screen, for changing and showering. Baskets and Yukata was set up, ready for use.

"I think Emi-san was having too much fun." Kaito let out a chuckle as Shinichi let out a strangled sound.

"Th-this..." He stuttered out, not sure what he wanted to say, only that his brain had frozen itself.

"Let's just relax and enjoy it shall we?" He led the stunned detective to the alcove, turning around to undress. He could hear the rustling of fabrics as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He waited patiently in the water as Shinichi shyly made his way out from around the screen, grasping tight at his towel. He did not remember the detective being this shy yesterday when they shared the baths. But then this is a private bath without any possibility of people walking in on them.

Kaito admired the toned body as Shinichi approached, not disguising his stare. He can see the beauty in the scarred but lean body. Strangely enough, his skin tone was not as pale as Kaito thought, it was light bronze, a healthy colour. His gaze swept over to the abdomen area, he had felt hard muscles before but he did not expect to see traces of a six-pack. Unconsciously, he licked his bottom lips at the sight. The well-defined legs tested the waters before plunging in. Kaito waded to meet the detective halfway in the pool, he dragged them towards the edge, looking out into the entrance, pulling on Shinichi so that he was sitting in front with his back using Kaito's chest as support. His own arms wrapped possessively around his detective's waist and chin resting on the bare shoulders. The heat and steam clung onto the hair, condensation dripping down the neck. It was tempting Kaito as the drop made its agonizingly slow journey. However, Kaito was never one to deny himself of temptation, so he bent over and licked the droplet off. Shinichi hummed in response, head resting on Kaito's opposite shoulders, leaning back as far as he could. This gave Kaito access to more skin areas he peppered him with fleeting kisses.

Shinichi's hands, which was resting at his sides, went to seek out his magician's leg. Hands stroking the outside of the thighs, slowly up from the knee, to the pelvis, then back down. His slow movements drew a gasp from Kaito, who paused from his actions and leaned his forehead at the nape of Shinichi's neck. Hands stilled as both bodies were trying to cool itself from the burn of touches.

"You're going to be the death of me." Kaito breathed out, trying valiantly to hold himself so their actions would not get out of hand. If Shinichi made so much as a small movement towards his body then all manner and decorum would be thrown out the proverbial window and Kaito would devour his detective then and there.

"I wonder how long can your control last." Shinichi said playfully. He turned around so that he could kneel in front of Kaito. Legs barely touching, Shinichi lifted his arms so his fingertips was just a hair's breath away from Kaito's skin on his torso. He moved, both his arms and the water, as though trying to draw out each individual muscles of the body.

The water waves felt ticklish against his skin, and it was torturous not being able to feel actual pressure. It seems Shinichi was enjoying tormenting the magician, going by the grin on his face. Kaito decided to take things into his own hands, etiquette be damned, and tackled the detective. Pulling on the outstretched hands and closing in on the space between with quickness most often seen during his heist escapes, he pushed their bodies together and dived underwater. Lips met as they plunged beneath the water surface, breathing through each other's mouth to ensure they would not drown. Shinichi had one of his hands trapped between their chests, but the other hand soon found its way to the magician's back, clawing and scratching for attention. Kaito had one hand bracing the back of Shinichi's head, fingers rubbing at the ears, so that the detective would not be banging his head on the rock surface covering the onsen pool's floor. His other arm circled around the back, hand resting on the hip bones and nails digging into the supple skin leaving crescent marks.

Only when they feel their shared oxygen was running out, did they actually emerge from the water, breaking surface and their lips, panting heavily. Kaito had a dopey and satisfying grin gracing his face when he saw the look of intense want from Shinichi.

"That...that was..." Shinichi stuttered.

"Intense." Kaito finished the sentence for him. He took the detective's hand in his, examining the palm as his fingers brushed against them. "We're going to prune up if we don't leave the waters."

Their underwater activity had left them with hungry stomachs, which growled at the most inappropriate time, breaking the atmosphere.

"We should go and eat too." Shinichi's comment elicited a hearty laugh from Kaito. The two stepped out of the steamy pool and rinsed off before donning on the provided yukata. The basket held both their clothes, and Kaito gentlemanly offered to carry it back towards their room.

The climb was chilly as the Sun had fully set. The patio door to their room remained unlocked and the petals were cleared from the floor. The futons had been laid out, this time closer together and not even leaving a sliver of tatami seen. The ante room had been set with a standard Kaiseki course, the mini bar now filled with different types of juices and soft drinks.

Kaito whistled as he set down the basket, impressed by the level of detail and the amount of work that went into providing for their stay.

"They really shouldn't have..." Shinichi reluctantly sat down on one end of the table. They haven't done anything to deserve such extravagant treatment.

"Let's not waste their hospitality by staring at the food." Thankfully, there was not a shred of the gill-bearing aquatic craniate animals lacking limbs or digits.

Generally, each plate in Kaiseki course would only be served after the one before was finished. In their case, to give them the privacy, all the courses were laid out on the table, allowing them to pick through their meal. Once finished, they packed up the plates into the provided container and left it outside of their room, ready to be picked up.

They relaxed after their satisfying meal. They found a pack of Hanafuda cards in the nearby drawers and started playing as they digested their meal. However, Shinichi quickly found out anyone playing any sort of card games against Kaito is bound to lose. A full game of 12 sets, played three times each alternating to shuffle, and Kaito still won all three games. Knowing when to cut his loses (Kaito had racked up three favours from Shinichi and he was dreading the day the magician would cash out), he called quits. Instead, they stretched onto the tatami mat side by side like a pair of content cats. The TV was on, showing a generic game show that neither were paying attention to. Under normal circumstances, they would be bored yet in the presence of each other, they were quite happy to just lie down and do nothing. Kaito turned to rest on his side, hand tucked by his head, stupidly smiling.

"Hmm?" Shinichi did not bother to move but turned his head towards Kaito.

"Just thinking..."

"Did it hurt?" He teased. Kaito's hand stretched over to take hold of the hand on the floor. He lifted it to his mouth and gave it a kiss on the knuckles. "Aren't you playful tonight."

"What can I say, must be the drinks." Another kiss on the back of his hand.

"There weren't any alcohol..."

"Then I must be drunk on you." This time, he placed one inside the palm.

"My, my. Adding under-aged drinking to your list of misdemeanors?"

"How about one more then?" Kaito rolled over and on top of Shinichi, straddling the detective beneath him. He lifted both hands so they stretched out atop of Shinichi's head. Kaito used one hand to secure the wrists and the other to lift the chin. Leaning down just enough so lips barely meet and the slightest puff of air could be felt.

"And what's that?"

Kaito looked into the detective's expectant blue orbs, seeing it brighten and sparkle with anticipation.

"Disorderly conduct." He leaned in close, softly whispering into Shinichi's ear then place a kiss where the ear meets the jaw. "So, are you going to arrest me now Meitantei-san?"

"If I do," Shinichi let out a moan as Kaito continued peppering kisses on his cheeks then a final one on the tip of his nose, "I'll have to arrest myself as well."

"Oh? And why's that?"

Shinichi gave him a _come-hither_ look, to which Kaito responded willingly, and leaned in closer with his ear.

"For one account of resisting arrest." Heated air vibrated with the breathy voice. Shinichi playfully licked the shell of the ear before giving it a nip at the top. He then blew air across the damp skin and Kaito instantly melted, hands loosening around the wrist. It allowed Shinichi to reverse the situation, now with him in the upright position. But his legs were still trapped between Kaito's. Shinichi wriggled on the tatami until his legs were free, he stood up with his head cocked to one side as though contemplating the consequences. Slowly, and with a sly smile on his face, he moved back and away from the sitting magician.

"A naughty detective, for going against the law." Kaito's face split into a KID patent grin. "I guess it will be up to the thief to take matters into his own hands." And he pounced, landing on top of the detective and the futon.

The bedroom side of the room was not as dark is it should be with the shoji screen filtering the ceiling light from the ante room.

"Kaito." Shinichi's fingers fiddled with the yukata fabric pooling around them.

"Hmmm." An absentminded reply, Kaito was more interested in brushing away the strand of hair and tracing his detective's facial profile. He noticed the sudden silence and looked back into the captivating blue eyes. Kaito wasn't sure if he read Shinichi's expression correctly until his detective gave him an encouraging smile. His hands moved across his detective's torso at the affirmation, coming to the knot in the obi. He pulled on the end, slowly, action mimicked by Shinichi at the same time. When Shinichi's knot came lose, his own yukata slid from his shoulders and revealed his bare skin.

Kaito's fingers felt like hot metal as it pushed apart the yukata from Shinichi's chest. But it was soon soothed by the wet kisses. His breath hitched when Kaito's tongue touched on one of his recently healed wound around his shoulders. The skin around the area was still sensitive. To distract himself, he too began exploring Kaito's neck, nipping and sucking where he fancied. It seems Kaito was enjoying it as he suddenly moaned into Shinichi's body halfway through whatever he was doing. And not to be outdone, Kaito resumed his attack with renewed vigour. The tickling kisses caused shivers to run down Shinichi's spine. Taking his distraction, Kaito moved towards giving his detective's neglected cherry lips the deserved attention for the wondrous sounds it makes. His hands, however, did not stop its exploration. Further and further it ventured down the torso and hips, caressing his back and thighs. Shinichi was lost in the magician's silky touches, mind stuck in a haze.

"Mine." Kaito growled possessively.

Shinichi dared to look into the glowing amethyst and saw that Kaito too was lost in the midst of the haze. His body jerked when he felt something foreign, a strange feeling, but it was soothed by a whisper in his ears promising nothing but utopia and heaven for the future. He relaxed, giving in fully to Kaito. Kaito reached up, right thumb brushing across his cheeks. Shinichi threw his head back with a gasp when the feeling increased. To distract himself, he took Kaito's right hand to his lips, licking the tips of each finger. It was not enough, he began sucking on it, coating it liberally with his saliva. Kaito let out a hiss but took the message. The sense of foreign-ness was easier to bear this time, warmer and less jarring. Shinichi was slowly becoming used to the sensation when Kaito hit a spot, _the spot_ , causing him to moan. He felt bereft when the warmth left him, he wriggled about hoping to quench the dissatisfaction. Both were bracing themselves, anticipating for what's to come. This time, Shinichi felt a sense of completeness with the overwhelming warmth that entered him. The feeling of discomfort was only for a short moment when pleasure followed. Kaito's warm weight was comfortable, but still Shinichi wanted more from their connection, he began clawing at his magician's back, pushing them further towards one another. One of his legs hooked over his magician's back, Kaito's hand that was bracing his back began to grip harder on his flesh. Shinichi arched back, still wanting more from their connection. Their movements were as synchronous as their needy moans and heady breaths echoing in the dark room with only the static sound from the TV. The two saw a technicolour explosion simultaneously, drowned by the sensation of weightlessness. Kaito was like a blanket on top of Shinichi, arms wrapping them together, not minding one bit they were on top of the futon and blanket with a disarray of fabric pooling around them. He was sure the look of his magician's satisfaction was reflected in his own. Laying a gentle kiss on his magician's temple, he carefully maneuvered them into a more comfortable position before pulling the blanket from next to him to cover their sweat drenched bodies.

They slept within each other's embrace, dreaming of pastel warmth and floral sweetness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was still dark when the two woke from their slumber. The TV was once again broadcasting some reruns of drama.

"Morning Love." Kaito's voice cracked. He laid a sleepy kiss on his detective's eyelids.

Shinichi blinked and returned the gesture on his magician's cheeks.

"We should probably clean up." He gave an involuntary shiver when he tried to stretch.

"Then I have just the location." He rolled to get up from his position. Grabbing onto the nearest blanket for modesty and to ward off the cold. He located another basket, holding the yukata they wore on their first night. Discarding the blanket, he changed, handing Shinichi his set of clothing, and led them out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that promises to take our breaths away."

"Another suggestion of Emi-san?" Shinichi shook his head. "She watches too much prime time drama."

"I think it's her way of thanking us." He unlocked the door which revealed a standard changing room and shower facilities. None of the fancy flower and candles that they saw yesterday, which they are thankful for.

This time was an outdoor bath, fully exposed to the elements. The side walls were surrounded by bamboo plants, lit up strategically with directed spotlights. Directly in front was the sea view, water shimmering in the morning twilight.

Sinking down into the warm waters, they relaxed and gaze into the glowing darkness.

"Has this been up to your expectations so far?" Kaito turned towards his detective.

"Better than." Shinichi rarely gives out compliment so hearing this, Kaito beamed brighter than the stars in the sky.

"I still haven't forgotten about my reward for the good behaviour in school." He added slyly, fingers playing with his detective's hands.

"You're insatiable." Shinichi landed a kiss at the tip of Kaito's nose just as the Sun was peeking up from the horizon. Actions momentarily forgotten, their eyes were drawn to the sunrise. Stars slowly began to fade out and the sky was tinged with a yellow-ish orange glow signifying the beginning of day. With intertwined hands, they leaned against each other and admired the view set out before them.

Kaito spared a glance to look at Shinichi's profile, his focus was first drawn to the eyes. He never realised there could be so many shades of blue. He remembered the spark of cobalt blue from the flight, the lightened sky blue when embarrassed, and not forgetting the lapis blue shining last night when they shared the bed. He wondered how many more different shades he would be privy to or elicit from his detective. Grabbing harder onto the shoulders, he silently vowed to the rising Sun to never let go of this precious gem.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Translations:

Ryokan: literally means "travelling house", though we know it as a hotel-sort structure.  
Shoji doors/screens: rice paper doors/screens.  
Kanzashi: hairpiece/hairpin (google if you don't know what it looks like).  
Mahou-niisan: Brother Magic  
Hato-niisan: Brother Dove  
Yukata: Japanese light robe, different to kimono which is the more traditional and formalised robe  
Obi: Belt holding the Yukata/Kimono

* * *

OMAKE: Asking a favour

Shinichi called his parents as soon as he returned home from their trip around the Kansai area.

" _It's rare for you to call me Shinichi, should I get your mother?_ " Yuusaku was the one to pick up the phone.

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sending something over."

" _What's this about? Evidence or something you want me to verify?_ "

"Neither. I'm doing a favour for this couple who's...helped us out in Shirahama. If you and 'Kaasan can sign the book, maybe leave a short message or something, that'll be great. The recipient's name is Ishikawa Emi."

" _Oh? You don't normally ask for something like that. What's so special about this person?_ " Yuusaku paused, then realised what his son had just said. " _You said -us-, who's the special someone?_ "

"...No one special...just a...um...good (?) friend..." Shinichi stuttered out. It wasn't as though he was ashamed of Kaito, but he this was something he knew his parents would try and traumatize him over. Either that or they'll be making a huge spectacle of it. "I've attached the return address with the parcel. Just send it back to them when you've finished, before next month if you will."

" _Hm...Shirahama...what day would this Ishikawa Emi be celebrating their joyous occasion?_ "

Trust his father to be able to deduce so much from several lines of conversation. He dutifully gave the date of the Ishikawa's aniversary.

" _Well then son, talk to you soon then._ " His father was unnecessarily cheery in his salutations and Shinichi wondered if he should be afraid or go hide for the rest of the year.

 **-OMAKE: END-**


	15. First Situation

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: May contain some (?) mature content.

A/N: They're in Kansai region, can't pass up the opportunity. Pardon the accent.

* * *

First Situation

Instead of taking the plane to return to Tokyo, they opted to take the Shinkansen. They were driven to the Shirahama station to take the train towards Shin-Osaka before transferring to the Shinkansen. They were debating whether to stay a day so that Kaito can take in some of the sights. Last time he was here, it was rushed and he had no time for sightseeing.

However, the decision was taken out of their hands as they encountered a hostage situation on the platform they just exit out of. It was just their luck the captor bumped into the walking pair.

The girl in his grasp was trembling vigorously, scared of the knife held at her throat. She was of average height, with her dark brown hair done up in a pony tail, she wore a one piece dress with a thin overcoat. Her makeup was ruined by the tears that were streaming continuously down her cheeks as she let out a hiccup every now and then.

"Get away. I said GET AWAY!" He man shouted, pushing pedestrians and luggage out of the way. It seems he was desperate to ride the train to escape. The man was heading towards the pair in the doorway, and Shinichi was determined not to let the man do as he pleased. But the first and foremost is securing the hostage. He gave a quick glance in Kaito's direction, who read the detective's thoughts and replied with a toothy grin. Nodding and knowing the magician would take the appropriate actions, he started by distracting the man.

"Calm down." He said, hands up in front of him to signify he does not mean any harm. "Just let the girl go, let me take her place. She's not exactly fit for travel so she would just hinder your escape." He wanted to see if the man could be reasoned with. He knew Kaito was probably cursing at his self-sacrificing nature at his words.

"Get away from me!" The man swiped the knife in front of him in an erratic fashion. The girl was clawing at the arm holding her neck, trying to escape. "Quiet girl! Or I will hurt you! Quit your moving!"

"Then at least tell me why you're doing this. Where do you want to go. This train would be taking you out into the Kishu area, the next stop is a big one and most likely the police would have been informed by now. They might have even set up for your arrest."

"Shut up. Shut up!" There was a slightly deranged look in his eyes, something was likely to be haunting him.

"Then tell me who you are?" Shinichi took a step closer, to grab hold of the girl should there be an opportunity. "Or what your demands are?"

"I need out. I want out!"

"Out of where?"

"Anywhere. Not here." The man shook his head as though to dislodge a thought. "They're after me. After the same thing."

"What are they after?" Another step closer now that the man is distracted. Shinichi briefly spared a thought to wonder where Kaito went but decided he is probably hiding in the crowd, looking for the right time to interfere.

"NO! Get back!" The man took a step backwards and pointed the blade at Shinichi's throat. "Back I say!"

"Alright. No need to panic." Hands still up, he stepped back in time with the captor, who bumped into a nearby pedestrian. Female, quite tall at approximately 170cm, brown chestnut shoulder length hair, skinny jeans loose t-shirt and heels. She was the average passerby but was unfortunate enough to stumble upon them. Shinichi was about to silently curse at the gods when he notice the slight glimmer in the woman's eyes. The hint of blueish purple underneath the brown iris.

The girl took this opportunity to escape her captor. She bit the arm and dashed towards Shinichi, hiding behind the detective. The captor, now without hostage, looked at the young woman and grabbed hold of her by the wrist and pulled harshly. She let out a surprised yelp.

"There's plenty more hostages around me. Now do as I say and MOVE!" Again holding the woman at knife point.

"Ne..." She said calmly, eyes shadowed by the fringe of her hair.

Shinichi heard the soft voice but was too busy calming the girl down and stopping her from strangling him with her hug.

"Mr Captor, give up and hand yourself in when you still have the chance."

"Shut your trap." He tightened his hold, nearly strangling the woman. "I'm the one with the upper hand. You're the hostage, you don't get to make demands."

"Not anymore~" Showing an unnerving grin, she elbowed the captor in the solar plexus. The captor doubled over, releasing the woman, but was met by a knee to the face courtesy of Shinichi, who approached them during the distraction. The captor's knife was kicked out of his hands, and it skittered across the concrete floor.

Shinichi quickly and efficiently pulled the man's hands and held them at the back. He was looking for something to secure the wrists them a zip-tie appeared in his sight.

"Thanks Kaito." He directed towards the previous hostage.

"No problem." He tore off the wig and fluffed out his hair before removing the heels, taking off other _accessories_ , and swapping his shoes back with the sneakers.

"Where did you get those?" Now with the man secured, they can both relax until the police arrives. "Or were they in your luggage all along?"

"I'm always prepared but not _that_ well prepared. You'd be surprise what you can buy at the station shops. Heels, apparently, are a staple."

"But wigs?" He looked at the bunch of fake hair.

"They're actually hair extensions. I bought a bunch of them at the pharmacy. Surprisingly, they make a more natural hairpiece because I can weave different shades together."

"Please tell me you didn't just get more ideas for _undercover_ work." He rubbed his forehead to erase the phantom headache. He should have known better, after all, Kaito is a master at improvisation.

"I'll need to start somewhere." He flashed Shinichi the patented KID grin, tooth included.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you the kids who apprehended the criminal?" It was Otaki who approached them, flanked by several uniformed officers. One of which was escorting the female hostage from before towards the paramedics. Otaki gestured the rest of the officers to the bound captive. "I'll have to take your statements."

"There goes the rest of the day." Kaito sighed.

"Then we'll just stay the night here." He tried to encourage the magician, gently patting him on the shoulders. Kaito had taken to standing extremely close to Shinichi as the waited.

"Don't worry boys. It'll be real quick. It's a good thing the two of you got to him before he did any more harm." Otaki flipped out the standard police handbook and began jotting down notes. "So, names?"

"Kuroba Kaito, and this is Kudo Shinichi."

"You mean you're the Eastern Detective? The one Hei-chan had been talking about?"

"Most likely, yes." Shinichi confirmed.

"Then wait a sec." He pulled out a phone, no doubt contacting the Osaka detective.

"Should I be worried about a possible competitor?" Kaito whispered into Shinichi's ear.

"Competitor for what?"

"For you, My Love."

Shinichi playfully punched the magician on shoulders to hide the blush forming no his cheeks. He could never be used to how casually Kaito uses endearment to address him.

"Hei-chan said to threaten you to stay." The detective must have shouted at Otaki for the man was trying to clear out the ringing in his ears. "He mentioned somethin' about handcuffs."

"Ooo, kinky." Kaito turned to Shinichi and started teasing. "Are you into kinky play? Would I have to cuff you to the bedpost?"

Shinichi blushed profusely. Two can play at the game.

"I'm not that partial to such play." He leaned in close by Kaito's ear. "But I wouldn't mind playing them with you, I thought you might like the metallic coldness against your skin."

For once, Kaito lost in a loaded conversation. He sputtered incoherently, face gaining colour quickly by the second.

"Or is leather more your thing? I could go for some silk ties too if that's what you really want..." Shinichi could feel his own heartbeat speeding the moment the words left his mouth. Kaito licked his lips in anticipation at the thought. Forgetting they were in public until Otaki coughed to grab their attention.

"So," the older man was trying to diffuse the awkward atmosphere, "shouldn't you boys be in school?"

"Something came up so we're taking some time off." It wasn't a lie, but more of omitting certain details, something Shinichi was becoming more accustomed to.

"Shouldn't make a habit of it." He said disapprovingly with a shake of his head. After taking their full statement, he led them out of the paid area. The Tokyo pair was already late for their train so they might as well spend the night in Osaka.

"Kudo!" A heavily accented voice shouted from the direction of the bus stop. There was a hint of irritation underneath the gruffness. "What took ya so long to visit me?!"

"Hattori, good to see you too." His reply was bland compared to the Osakan.

"Whoa, 'nother of the little nee-chan's experiment?" He took a double take when Kaito came into view. "Doppelganger? Or 'sit the prof's?"

"So you're my ultimate rival?" There was mock jealousy in Kaito's voice. He narrowed his eyes, as though trying to dissect the person in front of him. He checked him out, head to toe, causing unease in the Osakan, who turned to Shinichi for answers. He knew the dark-skinned detective won't do anything but it was fun to mess with his mind. Possessively, he hugged his detective's arm, pulling him away.

"He's no match for me. He'll never bring you the moon Shinichi."

This time, it was Hattori who sputtered.

"Kaito, Hattori is my friend..."

"Friends can develop feelings..." Kaito sniffled, eyes starting to water, and gave Shinichi a pouty puppy-eyed look.

Shinichi was trying to resist the urge to hug and kiss his magician senseless. He was normally not this impulsive on public display but Kaito can easily induce that from him.

'This is all Kaito's fault.' Shinichi could feel his resolve weakening.

Kaito joyfully danced internally when he saw the struggle his detective was going through reflected in his eyes. His hands gripped the arm with a bit more strength, leaned further in towards Shinichi. Kaito bit his bottom lips for added effect.

"Kudo, are you two..." Hattori pointed between the pair, breaking the mood. Kaito wondered what pranks he could pull at the dark-skinned detective without incurring Shinichi's wrath.

"Allow me to introduce this limpet on my arms..." Shinichi gestured at Kaito.

"Hey!" Kaito rejected the idea of being compared to marine creatures, even though he held no malice towards this particular type. "I'm Shinichi's boyfriend, Kuroba Kaito."

Hattori stared, glancing between Shinichi an Kaito.

"When I heard'jya weren't with Neechan, I'd thought someone was pullin' my leg."

"I'm surprise Ran hadn't let slip about Kaito." He muttered, but only enough Kaito could hear. Kaito smile at that.

"Nevermind." Hattori shook his head. "I told Oka'n already. She'll be ok with one more. We can grab a late afternoon snack an' I'll show ya some of the sights. Kuroba hasn't been here 'fore, so 'is gotta lot to see."

"We really don't want to impose." Shinichi declined.

"Nonsense! I'm not about to let my friend stay at some hotel when we've got the room at home. Yer staying over." Hattori walked behind the pair and start pushing them forwards. "Food first. Sightseeing afta. There's the Okonmiyaki place I've been wantin' to show ya."

Their meal passed, strangely, incident free with Hattori being a true Osakan by regaling the various stories and sights around town. By the end, both Kaito and Shinichi learnt more than they needed about the city.

"Welcome!" Hattori Shizuka greeted them by the genkan in her traditional kimino. "Oh my." She too was surprised by the likeness between Shinichi and Kaito.

"Next time, we should try matching clothes." Kaito whispered into Shinichi, earning him a playful punch in the shoulders.

"Oka'n, ya won't mind havin' to set one more for the table would'jya?"

"O'course not. Ya never bring anyone over 'cept Kazuha-chan. Com'on in." She gestured them in. "My, the two of ya could really use some food in ya. I'm just about'ta serve dinner. Hei-chan, take 'em to the dining?"

"Sure thing. Com'on up."

"Pardon the intrusion." Shinichi bowed as he passed.

"Excuse us." Kaito did the same. Regardless of what Aoko tends to say, he does have manners.

"Told'ya Oka'n won't mind." Heiji directed them to their rooms first to drop off the bags. "So Kudo, how'dya meet Kuroba?" Heiji was suspicious.

"I believe it was at a party..." Shinichi decided to stick with the official version lest someone let slip.

"Never pegged'ya for the social type Kudo."

"Not by choice. It's either I go or I'll be shipped back to the States with my parents. Staying with them for any extended amount of time will cause perpetual headaches."

"They can't be that bad." Heiji looked at Kaito. "Looks like you've got yer work cut out Kuroba."

Shinichi was the one who looked puzzled instead of Kaito, who sighed.

"You're not planning on keeping me a secret are you?" Kaito decided to enlighten the somewhat dense detective. It took a full minute before Shinichi gave any reaction, and boy was it a reaction.

The detective was rendered speechless, with vibrant red spreading from face to neck.

"Really Kudo? Are'ya so dense?"

"I just...I thought...but then..." Shinichi mumbled a series of incomprehensible syllables.

"Allow me to translate." Kaito coughed dramatically. "Ahem. _I just never expected you to say something like that Hattori. I thought that you're not someone so sensitive to these things, but then I should have known since you've got your own girl and most likely waiting for the right moment..._ " Kaito was careful to phrase his words so not to have Heiji too suspicious of him.

"Hey!" Heiji stood abruptly.

"Well it's true isn't it?" Now that Shinichi regained his cognitive abilities, he could speak for himself again. Although, Kaito's translation is 100% totally incorrect, but they do bring up a good point. "You've got your eyes on Toyama since...well...a long time ago..."

"Since eight..." Heiji whispered, turning his head away.

"And you've indirectly confessed. Don't bother to deny, I've got a recording of it." Shinichi held up his phone.

"Oh, taped confession. This I've got to hear." Kaito took the phone out of Shinichi's hand and unlocked the phone.

"Why do you know my password?"

"Lucky guess?" Kaito let out an innocent smile. Shinichi sighed. He knows he should change the password, but Kaito would just break into it again, so why waste the effort.

Kaito actually put the speaker on loudest, sound reverberating in the dining room.

"Hei-chan, did'ya confess to Kazuha-chan 'lready? Should I start plannin'?"

"Oka'n!" Heiji was blushing bright red in the cheeks. "They're shittin'. Don't lis'en to them!"

"Language." She reprimanded. "Your father'd be home soon."

"Sorry." He sat back down obediently.

"So...when's the wedding?" Kaito teased, he never was one to waste a good blackmailing/teasing opportunity.

Heiji gritted his teeth, he had to bare with it in case his mother heard.

"Spring weddings are good, though girls like being the blushing June bride. But winter weddings are more aesthetically pleasing, with the snowy backdrop."

"Ya thinking 'bout weddin' 'lready? Ya haven't even met the parents yet."

"Details, details." Kaito turned towards Shinichi expectantly. "So what do you think?"

Shinichi couldn't believe he was having this conversation in the Hattori household. He buried his face in his hands, hoping this is all a dream.

Heiji and Kaito laughed in the background. They would have been able to catch their breaths if Shizuka hadn't asked what was wrong and renewed their laughing.

When the elder Hattori came back, and correctly introduced to the Tokyo pair, they sat down to have a nice homemade meal. At least everyone but Kaito tried to. One of the dish contained fish (head and tail included) and he was trying hard to contain the panic attack. Shinichi comforted him, grabbing his hands from underneath the table, and graciously removed the dish, stating to Shizuka that Kaito had an adverse allergy.

"Are'ya ok? Should I make somethin' else for'ya?"

"I'll be fine. Please don't trouble yourself." Kaito tried to answer with the most stable voice he could muster. All the while, Shinichi held on tightly, rubbing circles on the back of Kaito's hands with the pad of his thumb.

When they excused themselves from the table and returned to their designated room, Kaito immediately held onto Shinichi tightly.

"You did good Kaito. There's no need to be scared now." Shinichi tried to soothe his magician, continuing to utter meaningless words in his ears.

Kaito buried himself in Shinichi's scent, the calming musk and pine, reminding Kaito of freshly cut leaves and open forest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shinichi patted Kaito's hair, smoothing it out (but it sprang back up again and Shinichi was quite enjoying the feeling). Kaito shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Shinichi's waist. They sank down to sit on the futons for comfort. Shinichi knew it may be a while before Kaito could calm down, as this is what usually happens with people facing their phobias. It didn't help that Kaito had to hide his reaction, for actually releasing the scream could help diffuse the tension and stress caused.

Kaito never knew why he was so afraid of those things, only that it started since he was very young. And it haunted him, where nightmares were interchanged between his father's death, _those things_ , and more recently losing his detective. He curled up closer to Shinichi, trying to make himself smaller and less vulnerable. He normally would never show this side of himself to anyone else, but he knew Shinichi would not judge him.

Shinich continued his patting and soothing. His legs, with Kaito on his lap, was beginning to numb and his other arm were beginning to ache due to being stuck in the same position. But he did not mind one bit. He held Kaito closer to him, hoping his warmth could seep through into Kaito's mind and body.

And it did.

Kaito looked up at Shinichi with a look crossed between sheepish and apologetic.

"You feeling better now?" Shinichi whispered, not wanting to wake the rest of the household with their conversation. It was close to midnight.

Kaito nodded.

"Ok, let's have you washed and changed." Shinichi helped Kaito stand, though he was equally unstable on his own legs seeing as his legs fell asleep on him.

They changed into the clothes Heiji handed them earlier in the evening, sweatpants and loose tee. Though Kaito opted to forego the tee. They snuggled into the futons, Kaito pressed close into Shinichi's back, hands wrapped around his waist. They were tracing patterns on his stomach. Shinichi stopped the action and placed his own on top.

"Sleep Kaito." He whispered, eyes already closed and breaths soft.

Kaito hummed into Shinich's shirt back, breaths absorbed and became a warm splotch. He let his hands wander south, hooking onto Shinichi's pants.

"Do I really have to tie you up with those silk handkerchiefs?" Shinichi retook Kaito's hands and intertwined them together. He placed a kiss on the back of the hands.

"Just want to be close and feel you." Kaito whispered back, sound muffled by the fabric.

Shinichi turned around to face his magician, loosening one hand so he could brush against his hair. His other hand held the interlaced hand close to his chest. Shinichi pressed another kiss close to Kaito's eyelids.

"Sleep. I'll still be here." Shinichi let out a tired smile, eyes already heavy and started to droop. Not a moment later, he was asleep, breaths even with his mouth slightly apart.

Kaito let his thumb brush across the pink flesh, Shinichi let out a soft whimper, moving closer towards Kaito, hands now resting on Kaito's chest. It was fortunate the single futon was large enough to cater two persons. Kaito pulled Shinichi closer, hoping to be able to ward off any nightmare by focusing on the warmth beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kudo!" Heiji shouted into the room at ten in the morning. "Get yer lazy bum up and get yer boyfriend off'a me!"

Shinichi opened his eye blearily, squinting at the doorway. He saw a large dark shadow with, was that a bright green tinge at the top? Before his head could process the strange colouring, he was jumped by a bouncing Kaito.

"Shin-chan~" Kaito poked and prodded at Shinichi's cheeks.

"Off Kaito." He turned back the other way, pulling the blanket closer up his chin and curled away from the doorway.

"Shin-chan..." Kaito was persistent, and needy, for Shinichi's touch.

Shinichi glared at Kaito. It was too early for this. Kaito recoiled and began to whimper and whine, slinkering out of the room in an overly dejected manner.

"Don't be so harsh on'im, Kudo."

"It's early. He's on a sugar rush. It's really not the best time to deal with him." He tried to regain that hazy feeling to enable him to fall back into slumber.

"He went out'ta his way to buy you coffee when he found out we ran out'ta the stuff." Crossing his arms, he leaned onto the doorframe, letting the sunlight pour in from the open-air corridor.

"And probably picked up a bunch of sweetened pastries on the way. I wouldn't be surprised if he ate half the bag before he returned." Shinichi was now fully awake and yawning. He may not have been adequately caffeinated yet but he wasn't sadistic enough to leave Heiji to deal with a sugared up Kaito.

There was a loud poof coming from down the halls, pink smoke slowly crawled across the floor.

"It's not gonna leave a stain would't?" Heiji eyed the smoke with suspicion.

"Even if it does, which I doubt it will, the dye would last only a day before it completely decomposes. Kaito wouldn't dare to mess up your house. Not with your parents around at least. But if it were your own place, that's another matter." He yawned and dug through his luggage to see if he could find the spare shirt.

"When would'e run outta juice?" Heiji grimaced as he ruffled his own hair. He had been trying to first chase out the magician, which didn't work, then tried to avoid, which only worsened his situation. At least when he was doing the chasing, the magician only dodged. Heiji's avoidance seemed to have sparked a pranking nerve and he is now sporting lime green hair.

"Sometime between now and until I finish my coffee. Say Hattori, is your hair green?" He turned to face Heiji, eyes scanning the fluorescent hair, barely holding in the grin forming on his face.

"It took'ya so long ta'notice." He sighed. "You're not'a mornin' person are'ya?"

"Shouldn't you be in school as well?" Shinichi smirked in triumph as he found a clean shirt at the very bottom of the luggage, still wrapped in plastic packaging. A brief thought suddenly crossed his mind that Kaito might have picked this up in a convenient store during his morning breakfast run. He turned the packaged shirt over and sure enough, there was a barcode. He'll have to thank his magician later for this.

"Have'ya eva tried going ta school with green 'air?" Heiji huffed, turning away to give Shinichi to change out of the shirt.

"Couldn't say I've had the chance." Shinichi smirked.

"Ya better have yer boyfriend be'ave 'fore he angers Oka'n." The pink smoke had been replaced by yellow and a squadron of balloon ducks came floating into the corridor. Heiji scratched his head, wondering how the magician managed to string up the balloons so that the would walk across the corridor.

"Kaito is especially...courteous towards the female population when sugar high. You won't have to worry about that." Making sure that they have everything packed, he closed the zipper and shouldered the bag.

True to Shinichi's prediction, by the time he entered the dining room, Kaito had winded down and sat on the wooden chair in a half pout.

"Shinichi~" Kaito stretched out towards Shinichi as though looking for a hug. Shinichi gave him a stern look, to which Kaito only pouted harder and with a small puff of smoke, produced a thermos cup to offer to Shinichi.

The detective took the proffered cup with both hands. Opening its cap produced the tantalising aroma of coffee. Shinichi took a large gulp of the hot liquid, not pausing at the apparent heat.

"Ya've got asbestos tongue as well?" Heiji commented, nibbling on a pastry.

"Hush." The caffeine slowly made its way into Shinichi's system. But it had yet to take away his harsh edge, it wouldn't be until he had one more (or unless the other person was Kaito, then one cup of coffee would be enough).

Kaito looked at him with expectant, glittering eyes. Heiji carefully watched the pair. It seems Shinichi was torn whether to indulge in the thief, especially after this morning's event. But the eyes, _those eyes_ , were irresistible. He took a step towards his magician, who instantly pounced and snuggled into his neck. Heiji laughed.

"I can see why ya call'd 'im a limpet." Heiji laughed louder as Kaito further restricted Shinichi's movements by encasing the detective with his arms.

"Kaito," he waited for his magician to respond. Kaito coming out of a sugar high is always slow to respond. Slowly, Kaito looked up through his lashes, eyes still bright as though full of energy. "You have free reign."

"Yay!" Suddenly, in a burst of smoke, confetti rained down from the ceiling.

"Just remember to clean up." He careful sipped the rest of the liquid, reading the papers set out on the table calmly.

"Sure thing Shinichi." Kaito gave his beloved detective a quick kiss on the lips before turning on Heiji with a toothy grin.

"Kudo?" The Osakan detective looked between Kaito and Shinichi with apprehension. "Spare me?" He tried to dissuade the magician but it only acts as an encouragement.

"It's your own fault Hattori." Shinichi focused on the newspaper. There was an article about a dead high profile artist, believed to be murdered. The artist's most recent exhibition focused on scaled models from every day life items, scaled up to human size and beyond, to landmarks scaled to miniature. There were also an article about a recently captured con-artist, selling fake replicas to jaw abiding citizens, who committed suicide during his time in the temporary holding cells. Shinichi was surprised to find an article about yesterday's capture of the hostage taker, though grateful that his name was not mentioned.

"Oh Hei-chan~" Kaito purred, "I have a gift for you~" He was being ignored by his detective and feeling slightly left out. So the dark-skinned detective would have to take his place and provide some distraction.

He pounced at the teen trying to hide behind the chair. Without his doves, Kaito was limited to smoke and mirrors. He also restocked at the local convenient store. And zip-ties, lots and lots of zip-ties.

After the smoke cleared, Heiji didn't feel anything had changed. His clothes felt the same (he heard about the dress incident during the Tokyo-ites' school trip), he hadn't noticed a change in colour, he didn't feel dizzy or a sudden bout of itchiness. He assumed it was just smoke, until he felt his clothes were actually tighter than usual. Glancing down, he found the cuffs of his shirts and pants to be bound with multiple zipties. But at least he was still wearing his own clothes.

"Tha' all ya got?"

"Hei-chan, you shouldn't underestimate a magician." Kaito wagged his finger in front of him. "If I were so easy to predict, I won't be where I am now."

Shinichi snorted. "I seem to remember quite a few times I did predict your actions."

"Shinichi My Dear, you're different."

Shinichi blushed profusely at the endearment.

"What is it with you an nicknames recently?"

"Shouldn't I have the privilege to do so, now that we're more than _that_ , Sweetie?" Kaito teased.

Shinichi's blush deepened to dark red, extending further from the cheeks and down the neck.

"Ahem." Heiji mock coughed to bring them back to reality. Shinichi hid his face back behind the newspaper, to which Kaito only grinned wider.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Kaito asked, standing behind Shinichi and draping himself over his shoulders. His hands were wandering over Shinichi's chest, ghosting over several places that the shirt clung too tight onto his detective's body. Shinichi tightened his hold on the newspaper, barely holding in the gasp and resulting a deep intake of air.

Heiji rolled his eyes, as if such demonstrations would fluster him and cause discomfort.

"Since the two of ya are up, I can give the 'fficial tour of Osaka. When's yer train?"

"We didn't have time to book yesterday." Shinichi flipped to another page, eyes not really paying attention to the articles but following the path of Kaito's hands.

"Right. Well, I know there's one at 3 that'd take ya back to Tokyo, took that quite a lot back in the days..."

Heiji nearly let slip about Conan. He bit his lips, debating how to continue without giving too much away.

"It's alright. Kaito knows."

The dark-skinned detective looked on with disbelief in his eyes.

"Kudo, ya 'aven't the nerve to tell Neechan 'fore yet this guy knows 'bout it 'lready. Yer serious with 'im aren't ya?"

"He's not just slow on the uptake, but awfully honest and straight forward." Kaito leaned in closer, chin resting on the shoulders and breaths causing small movements to the stray hair. "I like him. Can we keep him?" Kaito whispered, just loud enough to carry across the room. He leaned further towards Shinichi's ears, mouth barely touching the ear shell. Kaito's tongue wanted to desperately lick the skin, but he settled for a warm puff of air.

Shinichi, fully flushed, sat very still. Not wanting to encourage his magician.

"I won't mind him joining..." Slow, soft, and sensual, Kaito teased. This time, even Heiji flushed with embarrassment. He took this chance and snapped a blackmailing picture of the Osakan, probably would be useful later on.

"Kuroba!" Heiji made a snatch for the phone. Kaito nimbly dodged out of the way, carefully dislodging himself from Shinichi, without causing a spill of his detective's precious coffee.

"This would make a lovely gift for your Miss Toyama." He continued to dance around the room, all the while laughing like a maniac.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They weren't given much rest afterwards as Heiji whisked them of to a variety of spots. Yesterday, everything was focused around the cityscape, the places to eat and have fun. Today, Heiji brought them to the conventional tourist spots.

"You do know that I've been here before right?" Shinichi looked bored as they stared out of the observation platform of Tsutengaku.

"'es, but 'e hasn't. 'sides, no harm in visitin' again. They're openin' up the storage in Osaka castle 'nd there's the Tenka-ichi festival..."

"Did I hear you say festival?" Kaito was suddenly very enthusiastic and perky.

"'s not an actual festival, more like an exhibit to celebrate the Quadricentenial of the Osaka War."

"A festival is still a festival even if there's no games." Kaito folded his hands over Shinichi's and dragged him to the elevators. He's seen this view the last time he was here. He only acted as though he was interested to make him look like it was his first time. However, last time he did not have the luxury to visit other sights, as he had promised Aoko to a day out.

The three walked around the gardens, admiring the vegetation (Kaito took a few candid photos of Shinichi with his phone, one involving a contemplative look at the fauna, another of the detective reading a description, and Kaito could not forget the picturesque photo of Shinichi in the Japanese garden with the pine and gravel in the background) and generally doing the standard tour, narrated by the Osakan detective. When they reached the actual castle, they took the customary picture to commemorate their visit before heading into the castle itself.

As Kaito stood at the top floor, with Shinichi standing next to him, shoulder to shoulder because of the crowd, he had to wonder when did Shinichi realise he loved Kaito, because surely it happened before the heist of The Raven's Soul. He voiced as such to his detective, earning him a soften blue gaze.

"Do you really have to ask? You stole my heart from the top of the clock tower. You've always kept my heart with you, even when I thought I had it back. You're a thief that first steals the heart, then all the logic, and finally..." There was bright red blush.

Kaito's eyes widened, knowing what Shinichi was implying. He wrapped an arm around his waist, proclaiming ownership and to stop people from bumping into (touching) what was his.

"I thought to resist you, back in London, but you wormed your way in again and took what was left inside me." Shinichi whispered into his ears. Not that he had to if he wanted to avoid eavesdroppers, the place was loud.

"Again, where did you learn to sweet talk, my love?" Kaito placed a quick kiss on the junction where the ear and jaws meet. The hands on his detective's hips snaked its way underneath the shirt, hoping for a touch of skin. Shinichi reacted quickly and swatted at the hand.

"Oi Kudo, ya ok?" Heiji called out from behind.

Kaito sighed, why must he always interrupt. Well, at least Kaito had left the Detective of the West with a nice, _wrapped_ _gift_ in his room.

"I never knew Osaka was so popular." They retreated away from the observation walkway.

"Yea, well, it's tourist season. Flower viewin' and all that..."

And with that there was a female scream.

"Again?" Shinichi moaned, facepalming. "It's the second time!"

"Third if ya count the KID heist. Though that one had no deaths." Heiji already had his cap on forwards.

"Shinichi, leave this to Hattori. We've got a train to catch. Unless you want to impose on them for another night?" Kaito was trying to keep their vacation death-free since he already failed at the crime-free part.

"But...but..." Shinichi was torn. He wanted to be here to solve the crime but Kaito did gave a point.

"I'm sure my parents won't mind puttin' up with the two of ya..."

"No, Kaito's right." It was a difficult decision, but he didn't want to have Kaito witness death if he could avoid it. "Keep me updated?"

"It's rare for ya, but I can understand." Heiji looked at Kaito. After all, he was the same, trying to keep Kazuha away from crime scenes. "Next time remember to call when ya stopping by!" He waved the pair away as he rushed towards the scene.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd agree with me. For sure I thought you'll tell me to go back first."

"Ba'ro. I can't just leave you like that. If there's one thing I've learnt from my limited romantic experience is that I shouldn't leave the people that matters to me." Shinichi turned his head away in embarrassment then muttered, "especially the one that I hold in my heart."

Kaito knew this was as close as he could get to a voiced confession from his love since Shinichi spoke with actions rather than flowery words. He quickly maneuvered them to a shaded clearing and pressed their mouths together, not leaving Shinichi any room for complaint or movement. The public can watch all they want for Kaito's world only contained Shinichi at the moment.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

-OMAKE: Wrapped Gift-

When Heiji returned home in late afternoon, he was greeted by quite a sight in his room. Every surface was covered in post-it notes. All his books, the stationary, his desk, and chair had been wrapped with newspaper (complete with small bows attached to it to look like a present). He took out his phone and re-dailed the last number.

" _Moshi-mo..._ " Shinichi's voice was cut-off half way through his greeting.

"KUDO! Get both ya'arses back here this instant!" He hollered through the speakers.

" _Wha...?_ "

"Yer boyfriend, that's what! He covered my whole room! Every Single Surface!"

" _And?_ " Shinichi had half expected his magician to pull something like this.

"I swear the next time I see 'im, 'es gonna regret it!" He hung up without saying goodbye. Now he's got to find a reason to head over to Tokyo just to have his revenge.

-OMAKE END-


	16. First Trap

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I keep putting Shinichi into terrible situations...

* * *

First Trap

It shouldn't surprise Kaito when he was held at gun point when shopping for groceries with Shinichi. But to be fair, this situation was partially staged by the pair. Under normal circumstances, Kaito would have escaped, if his captor didn't have a link with a particular group of badly dressed individuals looking for immortality.

"Kudo Shinichi, if you don't want your boyfriend to be hurt, you should come with me." The man was average height, average feature, no distinctive markings or speech patterns. In other words, the average and ordinary criminal.

After much investigation by the different law enforcement agencies, they have identified a certain group of individuals who are in regular contact with _That Person_. Shinichi deduced they must be the preferred hired help and that _That Person_ would most likely place an order for their capture. (At least that was what Shinichi would do if he were in _That Person_ 's shoes. If Shinichi were truly a mastermind criminal, he'd have gone for something more subtle. A well placed blackmail would often do the trick better than outright hostage situations.)

"Well? Are you going to risk it?" The man taunted again.

Their plan was simple. The pair will establish a pattern for these people to follow, with the police shadowing them of course, and create a situation to allow one, or both, of them to be captured. To which the various law enforcement agencies, and Agasa Hagase, should be able to follow their movements through their trackers. The two had taken to wearing multiple trackers on their person, one of which included a molar-like implant inside their mouth with the added feature of sound reception.

"Release Kaito first." Shinichi demanded. He held his hands up, glancing sideways to survey the rest of the store. All the customers and staff were frozen in their place, some were huddling behind the shelves. A group of children were standing just behind Kaito. Shinichi thought he had better draw the attention onto himself in case their criminal decided to use the young children.

"Don't be stupid. I'll lose my safety net. The boy's coming with us to ensure your cooperation." He pulled Kaito to him, using Kaito as a shield.

"Then at least put the gun out of the way. I'll come willingly." He put his arms up and walked slowly and cautiously towards the captor. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the children crawling away towards the adults behind the shelf. At least he could breath easier now.

"Back towards me, then start walking out the door." The captor pointed with his gun. Shinichi complied with much dissatisfaction.

Shinichi easily noticed an accomplice hidden in the midst of the customers. This accomplice was different from the rest of the panicking crowd, paying too much attention outside rather than what is happening indoors, hands never stopped with the messaging. Shinichi glanced towards the opposite building, recognising the telltale glint of a sniper scope reflecting the light. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to provoke the possibly trigger happy sniper.

"Ah, so you noticed the sniper. You are as observant as they make you out to be." The captor sneered, confident that he now has Shinichi's cooperation. "In case you are still wondering, the sniper has been given orders to shoot anyone on the street and inside the store if you resist. Your boyfriend is here just so you know we're the ones in control."

"You coward." Even though they accounted for a hostage situation, this was too risky and was over the top. They were hoping these people would only target the two of them.

"We know your resourcefulness and cunning. If we only held one or two hostage, you'll be able to find a way out. But having unlimited hostages reduces the risk for us." There was a disgusting smirk on his face, as though he was superior to the rest of them. Shinichi let out an angry hiss.

When they stepped out of the supermarket , the police had already cordoned off the surrounding area. Onlookers peered between the police's human wall. Megure stood at the front with Sato and Shiratori flanking him. The security personnel watching the footage must have alerted the police.

"Put your hands up." Megure shouted into the megaphone.

"Give us a car or someone would be eating lead." As a demonstration, the sniper shot through the window of the supermarket. There was screaming along with the crash of glass. Shinichi just hoped the shot didn't hit anyone. The police had no choice but to comply. Shiratori threw his keys over by Shinichi's feet. "Pick it up." He demanded from Shinichi. The police were already moving away, forming a path towards the car. Shinichi got into the driver's seat. Kaito and his captor arranged themselves in the back, gun never leaving Kaito's temple and fingers never away from the trigger.

"What now?" Shinichi was considering driving like his mother had taught just to let Kaito escape but the accomplice still has yet to make an appearance.

"Start driving. I'll tell you when and where to stop."

Turning the keys, he pulled away from parking and turned off at the traffic lights. Their captor always gave last minute instructions and Shinichi was glad that he was the one in the driver's seat as Kaito would most likely have crashed them on the last set of instruction; u-turn on amber light followed directly by a left turn into a one-way alley. They were lucky it was devoid of cars. That last stunt meant they lost the last few patrol cars on their tail. The captor, thinking they were now safe, directed them towards the pier.

"Stop here." He suddenly said, just before a shed. "Get out, hands on the car."

Shinichi followed the instructions obediently. He saw Kaito giving him a concerned look. Shinichi tried to smile to convey that everything was under control to settle the unease in his magician. Kaito's expression was held taught, not believing Shinichi in the slightest.

"Well, it seems someone can do a good job after all." A blond stepped out of the shed and approached the car.

"Spider-sama." Their captor bowed respectfully, albeit awkwardly with Kaito held in his grip.

It was strange for Kaito to be so unnaturally quiet. But it didn't last.

"I know you." He exclaimed. "You're Gunter von Goldberg II, the illusionist! I've been to one of your shows, it was mindblowing!" Kaito played the enthusiastic fan, a 180 degree difference to the calculating and silent magician from earlier. He had to inform Shinichi somehow that this person was extremely dangerous. "I remember how you made everyone think the volunteered children were flying on stage, and the green lush fields inside the performance hall. I thought I was dreaming the whole thing. It was a shame that the show had to end so fast." Kaito had never thought he had to praise another magician like they were heaven sent, especially one who could not hold a candle to his father.

"A fan?" Goldberg was amused as he dug through his pockets. He threw over a pair of handcuffs, which landed near Kaito. At least Kaito' fangirling put Goldberg into a good mood, less likely to shoot someone out of the blue. "Put these on your boyfriend if you will."

Their captor pushed Kaito forward with his gun. He picked up the metallic constraints. Weighing the handcuffs, he walked slowly, approaching Shinichi from behind. The handcuffs were standard issue in the police, it could be easily picked as KID had demonstrated multiple times (and so had Kaito whenever Aoko took her father's handcuffs to stop Kaito from peeking into the girl's changing rooms).

"Never thought I really would be cuffing you Dear. But it would have been better if it happened in the bedroom." He tried to joke, just to ease the tension.

Shinichi brought his hands back for Kaito who was standing behind him. Kaito took this chance to cop a feel of the firm backside. Shinichi tried not to squirm.

"Stop dwadling, and no leaving it loose." Their captor shouted.

Kaito stepped back, still following their orders, and turned to face their captors, standing side by side with Shinichi. How he wished he could knock their captors out and escape. But he had to tell himself this was all for the better good.

"Good, good. Now, Kudo-tantei, walk over." Goldberg took over, hands loosely pointing at the intended location he wanted Shinichi to be.

Shinichi gave Kaito a small smile before walking away. It left Kaito in the open.

"Since you're a fan, I'll give you a chance." Goldberg fired his gun multiple times at Kaito. It made a mark in his torso and chest area as red seeped through the shirt and bloomed. There was shock on Kaito's face as the pain set in.

"Kaito!" Shinichi tried to run over, only to be held onto the handcuff links by the other captor. The man behind quickly covered Shinichi's nose and mouth with a cloth soaked with chloroform.

Kaito doubled over, kneeling on the ground holding onto the wound to stop the flow. His breaths became harsher as liquid started dripping onto the ground.

"If you're lucky, you might survive." Goldberg seemed proud of his work. He began to turn away towards the shed, signalling for the underling holding onto Shinichi to follow him.

Shinichi could barely recognise the words before the chemical start to bring him to unconsciousness. He could just make out Kaito's form, mouth moving and reaching out before Kaito fell over, collapsed onto the ground.

Kaito waited until he heard nothing in the air before sitting back up.

"Shit. It hurts." He examined the ruined shirt, lifting it up to reveal the bullet proof vest lined with fake blood packs. "Good thing I listened Jii-chan and Shinichi." He took out his phone, first to send a message for Jii to bring the car over, then opening up a map with a moving dot. Rummaging around, he found a pair of earphones.

" _What are we going to do with him Spider-sama?_ " The voice filtered through with some static.

" _The detective is our esteemed guest. If we want KID to cooperate, we must first have the support from him. It was unlucky that the British detective is out of town and the so-called KID-killer went back home. This one would have to do._ "

There were rustling of fabrics.

" _Why not get the head of the task force? I heard KID keep tabs on them, at least more than this detective._ "

" _Reports state Kudo-tantei was taken as hostage last time, KID would have paid more attention to him. We want KID to know that we can take away anyone, or anything, we wish and he would have no control._ "

Kaito gritted his teeth as he waited for Jii to come pick him up. He watched the dot closely to see where their destination would be. When Jii arrived, Kaito was ready to storm the castle. Spider had managed to find (and destroy) three of the normal tracker bugs in Shinichi's clothes, one of which was in an intimate location, well hidden and had skin-like colouring. He quickly directed Jii to the address, notifying all the different agencies at the same time. They need to coordinate their movements to make sure no one escapes. The last time the police went in for the arrest, they found only dead bodies, including Snake. It was unsatisfying for Kaito, knowing that the man escaped imprisonment to atone for his crimes. They wanted to make sure that they can capture the head or the top management of the organisation this time. The amount of evidence they currently have can put them away for life.

"How long Jii-chan?" Kaito asked impatiently, they were already speeding down the highway at speeds well above the limit (and breaking a myriad of traffic laws, thank goodness for Agasa's strange paint invention to disrupt light signals so that their licence would not be captured on camera). Kaito had changed out of his bloody clothes and into his KID costume, ready to spring into action.

"Kaito-bocchama, it would do you no good to be so tense right now. We still have another ten minutes before we arrive. We also need to wait for the police..." Jii kept half an eye on the road and the other on the irate teen through the back mirror.

"No, I'm going in and I'll stall them. I won't leave Shinichi alone with them for another second." He had been picking up sounds of moans and groans through the earpiece for the past five minutes. He was about to throw out the earpiece when he heard a gasp.

"Kaito-bocchama..." Jii was concerned. Kaito's face has been set into a fierce scowl, eyes cold and hard, reflecting none of the everyday brilliance. Whatever going through his mind must be dark.

"Dammit." Kaito swore under his breath. The sounds were not comforting.

" _Spider-sama?_ "

" _Have our guest arrived yet?_ "

" _Not yet sir. But may I ask, what are you intending to do with him?_ "

" _Kudo-tantei just lost the a loved one, I'm merely being a good Samaritan and give him some hope...a few moments of his wildest dreams before a firey finale. Of course, this would be on continual repeat to spare him of the harsh reality._ "

" _But That Person said, to either dispose of unneeded parts or recruit them. We're running out of members and Kudo would make a good addition._ "

" _Hmmm...seems like That Person has taken an interest in Kudo-tantei as well. A pity really as I've been meaning to make him mine. You know, there are many ways to control a person..._ "

Shinichi's screams suddenly echoed inside Kaito's ears. He closed his fist tighter, thankful that he was wearing gloves else he would be drawing blood.

" _Kaito! No, not him! NO!_ " His detective's voice was desperate and horror filled. He could easily picture the pained look on his detective's face as he was forced to experience his nightmares.

" _I've always wondered what a Meitantei's worst nightmare would be._ "

" _But his eyes are still opened sir._ "

" _One of my specialties. Would you like a glimpse at your own? Or I can create your wildest dreams._ "

" _No thank you sir._ "

" _Suit yourself._ " There were steps, louder each second. The words were also clearer. " _Such a beauty. I'll be happy just to be able to play around with you Kudo-tantei. I can understand why KID favours you._ "

There was another gasp. Kaito was ready to rip Spider to shreds. Plan be damned, his precious gem was at risk here.

The minutes were agonizing (they were stopped by several traffic lights and Kaito swore this was Lady Luck's way of messing with him), during which Shinichi screamed until his throat began to lose out on him. He thought he heard a couple of sobs but it could be dry coughs. At one point, Kaito had to remove the earpiece because it was loud. He had no idea what sorts of mental torture Goldberg was forcing Shinichi through, but he does know that the man is due for some serious payback. The moment the car had slowed on the approach to the drop off point, KID tore out of the door.

The building before him was an ordinary office tower set in the middle of the commercial district. Because it was the end of the work day already, no one was on the streets to pay any mind to the frantic, and extremely pissed, KID. KID went to the security office first to incapacitate the staff. He made sure to check the surveillance tape to see where his detective was held.

"Twenty-seventh." He messaged to Jii to pass on the message. "Wait for me Shinichi." KID gently placed a hand on the freeze screen of Goldberg entering an office with the ordinary captor carrying an unconscious detective on his shoulder.

He noticed the building only had twenty-eight floors, rather low as an office tower but high enough to escape on the glider. Recent upgrades made it possible for the glider to handle two adults.

"Why is the elevator so slow." KID was impatient. He checked his equipment once more, feeling around the pockets for various smoke bombs and gases. He made sure his card gun was ready for a quick draw. When the elevator sounded its delightful _ding_ , KID gracefully strolled out of the doors, knowing this floor to be an open plan office. He had a persona to keep, and acting overly concerned would only give their enemies more ammo.

"Welcome Kaitou KID." Goldberg sat dead center of the room in a high back chair. On his lap laid Shinichi, kneeling docently on the ground with his head in Goldberg's hands being patted like a cat. KID controlled his expression to one of cold anger. "I knew you would come."

Goldberg saw how KID's eyes were drawn to the detective strewn on his laps. The detective's blue eyes that was once full of life is now dulled and unfocusing. Goldberg smoothed the hair and caressed the cheeks, enjoying the way KID seemed to want to growl at the detective's involuntary shudders.

"Is this what you like?" Goldberg grabbed Shinichi by the chin forcefully. "You have good taste KID. I should have kept the other one alive so we could each own one."

"What do you want?" Unlike last time when they were captured, this time KID has some degree of control.

"Your cooperation." Goldberg returned his attention to Shinichi. Stroking his face and teasing his skin, which elicited moans from the pink lips. "I'll even be nice and let you hold him for a bit." Goldberg pushed Shinichi off his lap. He fell like a rag doll onto the ground. KID walked briskly over, feeling for a pulse.

It was erratic.

KID tried to calm him down, hugging the detective. But Shinichi struggled, mouth opened as though wanting to scream.

"I'm afraid he lost his voice to over use." Goldberg said mockingly. "But I do have a recording of it. Do you want to hear?"

Regardless of KID's answer, he played the sound file. The voice KID adored, the arrogant tone, turned into one of pain and agony echoing in the empty room.

"Such a wonderful sound." There was satisfaction on Goldberg's face. He seemed to be savouring the sounds like listening to good classical music.

"What did you do to him." KID growled. He held Shinichi tighter to his chest, he could feel the harsh breaths on his shirt. There were traces of wetness clinging onto the material, signalling to KID the detective's tears.

"I let him re-live his worst nightmare. Pain is a good driver I heard."

KID covered his detective's eyes with his ungloved hand, hoping the touch of human skin would have an effect, it did calm him down somewhat, but he was still struggling against his hold.

"You drugged him!" Shinichi was trying to claw away the hand over his eyes, leaving bright red scratches on the back. KID held back the winces as fingernail started to draw blood. There was no way his detective would intentionally hurt him.

"So crude. I'd never use hallucinogens. Those things lack finesse." Goldberg shook his head. "I only tried to have him give up your name, but my Art does not work that way. My suggestions can only ask for things that does not go against the person's moral code or beliefs. Seeing his beloved die must have shocked him."

"Meitantei is stronger than that." KID held Shinichi's hands in a tight grip, restricting them so it would do any damage to anyone. But Shinichi continued to struggle. It seems being touched triggered an abnormal reaction.

For Shinichi, who was lost in his own mind, the pressure he felt were like hot iron brands on his skin. He felt the constraints burning into him, he needed to be free. He could see whatever he was experiencing being reflected on Kaito in front of him, how he screamed and how the fire burned. Kaito was reaching out for him. He needed to stop this but the restraints would not budge. It tried to blindfold him, a warm sensation across his eyes, but he needed to know if Kaito was safe, he needed to see. He renewed his struggles, hoping for the restraints to loosen.

"But everyone has a breaking point. Just as everyone has a price. That Person is willing to trade you." Goldberg motioned towards the door leading into another room.

Carefully, KID lowered the detective on the floor, giving Shinichi a loving glance before following Goldberg.

"Hello Kaito KID." The voice sounded like a middle aged man in KID's ears. "What is your price." The man cut straight to point.

KID remained silent, taking a careful glance around the dark room. Goldberg stood opposite him, next to a bed. There were no other exits in the room. Curtains around, what KID assumed to be, the window were pulled shut. There was a constant hum of machines in the background, with annoying beeps and clicks of mechanical parts. Shadows covered most of the room, hiding the man's feature, making it difficult for KID to read the situation.

"Everyone has a price. Name what is yours. In return, I ask for Pandora." The voice came from the bed. There was clarity in the deep, artificial, voice.

"Why do you want Pandora?" KID ventured to ask, stalling for time.

"Eternity. I want that." The voice lacks any sort of insanity, it sounded as though the speaker was certain the Pandora myth was true. Even KID did not believe it 100% and he had seen (and knows) a witch.

"There are other ways to achieve eternity. Being a good man will leave an impression on someone. Becoming an inventor, artist, or author would leave your mark on the world..."

"And yet, people will forget about them soon. I want the eternity in my own hands and Pandora can give it to me."

"It still is not acceptable."KID leaned against the doorframe, hands crossed, acting as though he was relaxing.

"What about Kudo-tantei? Would he be a good price?" Goldberg offered. KID flinched at the name.

"Ah, Spider, you do know how to bargain. I knew I made the right decision to bring you into the project." There was a flash of white where KID assumed the mouth should be. "If I have to give up on such a rarity to have KID in my folds, then so be it."

"The Meitantei doesn't belong to anyone..." KID tried to reason, not that his opponents were listening.

"That's what you think." A smirk appeared on Goldberg's face. He whistled a short, shrill, tone. KID heard unsteady steps from behind him. It was Shinichi, wobbling over to where KID was standing. Shinichi fell into KID's arms. "He is under my command now, he'll do whatever I ask him, within his moral compass at least. This means anything that does not touch on murder, and apparently information about you."

As though to demonstrate, Goldberg snapped his fingers. Shinichi leaned upwards and placed a kiss on KID's lips. It was brief and without emotion or passion, a pure mechanical action. Shinichi then pressed himself into his chest, legs on either side, and started to rub against KID. KID held back the hitched breath caused by the friction. Shinichi took hold of KID's hand, biting and slowly pulled the glove off. KID tried to stop the detective's actions, tugging and fighting for the glove.

"Nothing can save him. After all, the only one to break this spell is now stranded in the pier with a large chest and torso wound." Goldberg seemed pleased with the detective's action, he was quite enjoying the show.

Shinichi managed to un-glove KID's hand, releasing the nimble fingers from the cotton confines. He proceeded to lick the tips of each digit, trailing down into the palm. Not wanting anyone to see this side of his detective (despite Shinichi not being in control of his own actions), KID held onto his detective protectively, shielding him with his cape.

"So? What is your answer?" That Person asked impatiently.

Kaito's earpiece picked up sounds from his bugs at the corridors and elevators. He was at ease now that the police were at the scene. He allowed his shoulders to relax slightly, but imperceptibly, while gripping his detective tighter in the embrace.

"I'm afraid that's a no." At the exact moment, the police stormed into the room, holding everyone at gun point. KID moved himself and Shinichi back to allow the police space for movement.

"Freeze!" A collective voice, but Sato's more prominent shout drew everyone's attention.

 _That Person_ laughed from the bed.

"To think KID was working with the police all along." His laugh was uncontrollable. Goldberg beside him was quickly cuffed and was being led out of the room. The police did not pay heed to KID.

"KID is not working with us." Sato made her way towards the bed with Chiba and Shiratori. "We're only here because of an anonymous tip on abduction, our Division is not responsible for thievery."

That Person laughed louder.

"I see, I see. Kudo really is good. If he were mine, you'd never even know..." He continued to rant as he was taken (carried) away.

KID held onto his detective tighter, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He could feel Shinichi shivering. All of a sudden, he started to convulse. KID lowered them to the floor, laying his detective on his back. Sato was already on the phone, asking for ambulance.

"You better leave now KID. We gave our word to Kudo-kun that if we see you in this operation, we won't catch you."

KID nodded. Reluctant to move but knowing he had to. He placed a tender kiss on his detective's temple. If Sato thought it was weird, she didn't say anything and pretended not to notice.

"I'll notify his boyfriend. Goldberg placed the Meitantei under hypnosis and only the keyword, or the key person in this case, could wake him up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaito raced down the white corridors, nurses jumping away from him. As soon as he wrangled the room number from the front desk, not even bothering with the elevator, he ran up the steps to third floor. Panting slightly, he rested his hand on the wall beside the door to his destination to recompose himself in case his detective was awake to see him flustered and give him cause to worry. Giving the door a brisk rap, he slid it open and entered without waiting for a reply. The nurses were no where in sight, only Sato and Takagi were standing guard inside the room.

"Kuroba-kun." Sato stepped away from the bed, allowing Kaito to approach it.

"What did the doctors say?" His eyes were trained on his detective's sleeping form, all wrapped up in the white starched blanket. His heart ached and his mouth tasted sour at the sight of vulnerability. He had to hold back the tear threatening to fall.

"They had to put Kudo-kun under sedation. He was thrashing out. The doctor confirmed that there were no injuries, internal or external. They were sure Kudo-kun hasn't been drugged but the reports has some anomalies, they sent that off to some specialist for checking. We're just about to leave and interrogate Goldberg to see what else he did to Kudo-kun." She gave Kaito an encouraging pat on the shoulders. "We've alerted the staff, you can stay here for as long as you want. Just make sure you go eat and rest every now and then. We'll have uniformed officers outside. Wouldn't want a repeat."

Kaito sagged onto the flimsy plastic chair, hands grasping tightly onto Shinichi's as he rested his elbows on the mattress. Although they caught the key, and remaining, members of the group, Shinichi was hurt in the process. It was something he could not forgive himself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into the silent room. He was apologising for many things, for the pain Shinichi had to endure, for bringing his detective into his own mess, and for not being fast enough to respond.

Kaito somehow managed to fall asleep by the bedside, someone was kind enough to cover him with a blanket. He turned to face his detective, surprised to see him smiling back and patting Kaito's hair. Kaito jolted up. It was then he realised the blanket was Shinichi's.

Kaito's eyes began to well.

"Shinichi!" Kaito nuzzled his detective's neck, laying down kisses along the way. Shinichi laughed strangely, voice coming out as a choke. It seems his voice had not returned.

"I'll call the doctors." Kaito was about to reach for the button but was stopped by the outstretched hand. Shinichi shook his head, still smiling tenderly. His eyes were bright and full of life under the morning run.

"But..." fingers were placed on Kaito's lips to silence the magician.

Shinichi pulled Kaito onto the bed so that his magician would be laying on top of him. An arm wrapped around Kaito, forcing their bodies together. Shinichi smoothed the messy locks with his other hand, coaxing his magician to either start talking or to fall back asleep.

"I was scared Shinichi." Kaito muttered into Shinichi's chest. "I wasn't sure whether we could break you out of Spider's hypnosis."

Shinichi gave him a look that said Kaito was an idiot to think that. Kaito smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How was I supposed know?"

Shinichi huffed, turning his head away to convey his annoyance at his distrust. Kaito easily read the message.

"It's not that I don't trust your abilities Shinichi, but I've had firsthand experience with Spider's techniques and last time I nearly took my own life if Hakuba wasn't there to snap me out of it."

Shinichi looked at him with shock.

"Now you see where I'm coming from? Like I said before, I don't want to lose you." Kaito tucked his detective under his chin. "How is your throat?"

Kaito felt Shinichi shake his head.

"Not good huh. Does it hurt?" Kaito absentmindedly traced lines up and down Shinichi's throat. Shinichi shuddered and tried to shrug his shoulders to answer the question, but he found the hands very distracting.

Somehow, Kaito still understood.

"I need to call the doctors to let them know..." Kaito looked at Shinichi hopefully.

Reluctantly, Shinichi let go of Kaito who kissed him on the forehead.

"Well, at least we're safe for now. We should stop pulling these types of stunts if we can. And also, you should stop using yourself as hostage in the future. I know I can't stop you from pursuing justice but try to do so without causing me a heart attack?"

Shinichi gave him a look that said he can't promise anything.

"It's fine. I just need to know you'll try."

The doctor's diagnosis was promising. There were no damages done on the throat or vocal cords. Kaito happily, and shamelessly, admitted that he'll be able to help with voice strengthening by having Shinichi make full use of his vocal range. At that comment, Shinichi hit him from behind.

"Give it a few days before you try." The doctor laughed before telling them to leave.

"Shinichi?" They were walking hand-in-hand towards the station now that the doctor gave Shinichi the all-clear. "Can I stay over?"

Shinichi looked cautious, taking a step away from Kaito.

"I promise I won't do anything." Kaito waited. It seems his detective did not trust him to not take advantage of the situation. "Ok, I'll admit, I might have ulterior motives but I promise my actions won't go beyond the living room."

Shinichi was still giving him The Look.

"Shinichi, don't you trust me?" Kaito whined playfully. His detective leveled a deadpan gaze. "You're mean..."

Mirth apparent in the sapphire eyes. Kaito wondered once more at how expressive Shinichi could be without the use of words. Taking pity on Kaito, Shinichi laid a tender kiss on the corner of Kaito's mouth. Kaito took hold of the situation and met Shinichi's lips on the second contact.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kaito received a confirming nod. The pair continued their journey back towards the Kudo Manor with Kaito feeling suitably content with how everything turned out.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

-OMAKE 1: Blood packs-

"Kaito, that is not what blood looks like." Shinichi stared at the red liquid in the bowl. "The viscosity is all wrong."

"Out of the two of us, who is the performer here?" Kaito poured more red dye into the bowl.

"You might know stage magic and theater, this does not convert to befuddling criminals." Shinichi dipped a finger into the solution. "And it's too red."

Kaito ignored his comments and continued with his work, filling a plastic bag with the liquid then sealing it tight.

"Give it to me." Shinichi snatched the bag out of Kaito's hands then hung it on the towel rack, suspending it over the sink. He went out of the room, Kaito's eyes trailing his detective's movements. Moments later, Shinichi returned with a BB Gun. He shot it at the bag and immediately, red liquid flowed out. "Look, the flow rate is too quick. You need to make the liquid thicker. Use something other than water."

Kaito's jaw hung open.

"Any use a stronger plastic. If I can break it open with a BB Gun, you'll be breaking these things just by pulling your usual stunts. I don't want you _bleeding_ all over the place wherever we go."

Shinichi walked out, not bothering to clean up the mess.

Kaito sighed, admitting defeat. Shinichi was the detective, of course he would know everything about blood. He should have consulted his detective first. Now he had to clean up the mess and start all over again, maybe replacing water with syrup would be better.

* * *

-OMAKE 2: Struggle-

"No Kaito. You are not going out without a vest." Shinichi already had his jacket on, a specially made jacket with built-in Kevlar.

"But it's restrictive. Can't move in these things..." Even though he complained, he still put his vest on, covering it with the t-shirt.

"Kaito-bocchama, please listen to Shinichi-san. You're trying to lure out the people after KID, not dealing with the Task Force. These people are highly dangerous and I do not want to be the one to inform Chikage-sama of your injuries." Jii was visiting the Kudo Manor, having collaborated with the Professor next door about some of the gadgets. The Professor and Haibara was also here to help with calibrating some of the trackers and devices.

"Jii-chan, not you too."

"You know, I normally would say do whatever you want, but even I think it's stupid for you to go out without some sort of protection." Haibara was looking in from the corridor, holding out a small metallic box. "Trackers. Place them on your person then come down to the dinning room. We need to do some last minute setup."

"All of you are mean." Kaito pouted, walking dejectedly behind Shinichi.

"When all of this is over, you can complain all you want. But for now, you'll have to listen ok?" Shinichi turned to hug his magician on the staircase.

"Then at least I should be compensated for my efforts." Kaito leaned in to steal Shinichi's breath away, ignoring the fact they were standing on the staircase with the Professor, Haibara, and Jii all looking from below.

"Any time when you feel free..." The three retreated back to the dinning room, preparing for a long wait until the two finished their _moment_.

"Well, we now have permission to do whatever we like." Kaito gave Shinichi the patented KID grin. He blushed, vibrant red, and tried to push Kaito away.

"Kaito!"

Laughing, Kaito vaulted over Shinichi's shoulders and landed perfectly at the bottom of the steps.

"Come now, let's get this show on the road!"

-OMAKE: END-


	17. First Kidnap

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Filler chapter I guess? Urg...I'm bad at humour. There's slight reference to Chapter 14 OMAKE.

* * *

First Kidnap

" _Is this Kuroba Kaito?_ " The mechanical voice on the phone asked. Kaito was just coming over to to Kudo Manor for dinner then stay the weekend. The two of them had worked out a system to alternate between Ekoda and Beika because of their busy weekday schedules. And this week, Kaito was doing the travelling. But the moment Kaito entered the foyer, the landline rang so Kaito went to pick it up, acting as Shinichi of course.

"Who are you?" Not many can distinguish their voice. Whoever is on the line must have known about their arrangements.

" _I have something you might be interested in..._ " There was rustling in the background before his own mobile rang. It was a photo message.

The picture was a closeup shot, depicting Shinichi on a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back. There was a look of irritation and reluctance on his face. A gloved hand was holding his chin and another was holding a fork with a bite of cream and cake. Shinichi had his mouth closed firmly shut, refusing the dessert. Swiping his fingers, Kaito opened another photo. This one was again with Shinichi tied to the chair but it was taken at a further distance. The setting seems to be in a warehouse, sparsely furnished, with a few selective spotlights trained onto Shinichi. Behind him stood two figures, one in a black tuxedo and a smiley face drama mask with his dark hair gelled back, another evidently a female in a scarlet fitting long dress with a sad-faced drama mask with her blond hair in a bun.

Kaito nearly dropped the phone. How did his detective end up kidnapped? Especially since Kaito came straight from school to meet Shinichi at his house! These kidnappers must have ambushed Shinichi during lunch. But Shinichi was not dressed in uniform (and neither was Kaito, but that is besides the point), so the kidnappers lured his detective from school, forced him to change his clothes (by now, Kaito really hate smart criminals, there were hidden trackers on his uniform!) before bringing him to the location.

" _Well? Are you still interested?_ " The mechanical voice taunted.

"What do you want." Kaito was terse in his response. He wanted to go to the Kudo library to see what cases his detective had been working on, hopefully this would narrow down the list of suspects.

" _First, let's establish some rules. No calling the police, that is a given. No calling other detectives either, that includes their family members and home lines. Don't think you can fool us Kuroba Kaito. Second, we'll be the ones to contact you so do remember to pick up the phone. We have your mobile number and we can tell if your're at the police station so don't try anything funny._ "

"While you're at it, why don't you tell me to stop breathing too?" Kaito taunted.

" _Very funny. But remember we have your boyfriend._ "

"How do I know the pictures are real? Give me some other proof."

" _Very well. I'll let you hear his voice._ " There was a muffle of sounds. " _There's someone on the phone for you._ "

" _Hello?_ " It was Shinichi's voice. Much to Kaito's relief, it didn't sound pained or stressed.

"Shinichi, thank goodness."

" _Kaito? Are you at my house now?_ "

"Yes. Now tell me where you are or any other sorts of information that could help me locate you."

" _There really isn't any need. I'm fine, I should be ba..._ " His voice was suddenly cut off with, what Kaito assumes to be, a gag. The speakers changed. " _So sorry, that's enough talking between the two of you. Now will that be enough or do we need to have a courier deliver body parts?_ "

"What do I need to do?" Patience running thin and anger running high, Kaito just wanted to try and trace his detective's footsteps to see where he might be taken. Kaito may not be a detective by trade, but he has associated himself with enough of them to know the basics of an investigation.

" _That's easy. You have three hours to hand over that gem. Otherwise his life will be forfeited. We will contact you for the drop off point 90 minutes from now. During which time, we might ask for small favours from you, a delivery here and a package there. Keep your phone with you little kid._ "

There were some struggling noise in the background. Kaito could just make out Shinichi's voice.

" _Kaito, don't listen to them. Ignore whatever they ask for..._ " The rest of his voice was once again muffled before the phone hung up.

Kaito cursed, punching in the wall in frustration. First thing to do was contact Jii to see if he heard anything strange or recognised the set in the picture. He was thinking of going over to the professors to see if he knew anything but he did not want to face the little scientist and risk becoming a lab rat.

His phone had just been connected to Jii when the doorbell rang. Giving the old man a quick rundown, he hurried to the door.

"Kuroba-kun, is Shinichi home? He left early today so I picked up his assignments for him. Would you mind?" Ran took out the handouts from her own bag. "Tell him the teacher want it back by Wednesday."

"Say Mouri-chan, did Shinichi say why he left early?"

"Either he was called on an urgent case by the police or family emergency. Shinichi was quite frantic when he walked out the classroom." She thought about it for I bit. "Come to think of it, he did look a bit strange. And it was in the middle of the class too. Not that the teacher minded, all the staff at Teitan is quite used to it by now..."

Kaito did not gain any useful information, but it would be rude (and also unnecessarily worrying Ran) if he suddenly turned her away. Instead they made small talk before Ran had to start dinner back at home.

"Jii-chan? Have you heard anything through the grapevine?" Kaito called Jii the moment the front door swung shut. He was glad the old man picked up the phone so quickly.

" _Kaito-bocchama, did something happen?_ " There was a hint of worry in his voice, something that Kaito had been trying to avoid in fear of the man's health.

"There's some criminal wanting my cooperation. I wanted to know if you've heard anything." He leaned against the wall as support, his mind running through the various possibilities. The most disturbing scenario would be his detective being tricked by his group of alcoholic criminals and is now held captive because they wanted KID to do their dirty work.

" _Nothing special has happened recently. Not since after the group had been arrested. Should I come over?_ " Kaito knew Jii was going to come over whether he agreed or not.

"I'm at Shinichi's place...Wait, hold on a moment..." There was an incoming message. Kaito stared at it incredulously, it was a grocery list from an unknown number. A second later, another photo message of a tied up Shinichi with the scarlet lady sitting on his lap and playing with his hair. Below was a caption: _A Little Motivation_. "Jii-chan, do you mind picking up some stuff while you're at it? Bring my suit over as well."

" _Kaito-bocchama, is everything alright?_ " No doubt confused by the request.

"I'll tell you when you're here. It's not safe over the phone." He hung up and first went into the Kudo library. The place was in disarray, with paper strewn everywhere, case files were opened, and empty coffee cans and mugs littered about. Shinichi was never the type to let the library become such a state. Most of the cases Shinichi was looking at for _fun_ were cold cases, reaching the statutory limit, and no one except the police would know about it. They haven't been involved in any major cases recently and because of Kaito's schedule, there hasn't been a KID heist this month. So how did the kidnappers make the connection? Especially since _that_ particular group of criminals has been arrested.

Kaito tried to tidy up the library before heading up to Shinichi's bedroom. It too was in a mess, as though someone came in to search for something.

"A gem..." Kaito muttered, picking up a shirt. "Pandora? Or something else entirely?" Books, socks, and various pieces of clothing laid on the floor. He recognised his detective's school uniform nestled in the midst. Rummaging around the drawers by the desk, Kaito tried to find a wallet. He first came across a copper ring with a flat top, no gem on it and Kaito could clearly see this as a commemorative ring. It was not what he was looking for, though it was strange seeing accessories inside Shinichi's desk. Pushing it aside, he did find a velvet jewelry box hidden to the edge of the drawer. Inside was a heart-shaped, transparent, gem. There was also a note stuck on the inside of the box lid.

 _Call Original Wolf_

The gem had a slight pink tinge to it, Kaito held the gem up to the light. It was clear and void of imperfection. The cut was professionally done, but it is apparent that it was designed to be set into jewelry. However, this was not something KID would go after for the carat size was too small to be a Pandora candidate. Kaito wondered why Shinichi would keep something like this in his drawer. He decided to keep this on his person for now, it might be the gem that the kidnappers were looking for.

Jii came by after Kaito had tidied up his detective's room. It was strange that only two rooms were trashed. He explained the situation to Jii in more detail, who was very concerned about whether the kidnappers know about KID's identity. They waited in the dinning room for the kidnapper's call. All the while, they were trying to figure out when Shinichi was being held.

"This photo," Jii pointed at the background on second photo of the detective, "this looks like it was deliberately set up."

"I had thought that too. Everything was too convenient." Kaito rested his head on his palm. Nothing made sense.

"I believe this could be a movie set in a studio. Or a set in an abandoned warehouse. There has been a few movie shootings around the bay area." Now that Kaito thought about it, his classmates did mention something about a famous actress doing shots in the area. He forgot the name, but she was supposed to be a classic actress and that she now works mainly overseas.

"It's worth a try." Kaito got up, holding his phone tight in his hands. He glanced at the clock, the kidnappers should be calling him soon.

"Did Shinichi-san give you any hints?"

"No." Kaito had noticed the strange behavior. Normally, his detective would be trying to get a message out but this time, he hadn't tried anything. Kaito only hope it was because he was being cautious and not that the kidnappers were blackmailing him on top of capturing him. "I might have found what the kidnappers were looking for..."

Kaito's phone suddenly rang. He did not recognise the number but he put the call on speaker phone.

" _By now, you should have found what we want. Come to the Beika Department store, alone._ " The mechanical voice demanded. " _Better do as we say or you'll never see Kudo Shinichi again._ "

The call was short, as though not wanting to be traced.

"That does sound suspicious." Jii offered his opinion. "What would you do now bocchama? The bay area or the department store?"

"I hate to ask this of you but can you go to the department store in my place?" Kaito took out the velvet box, debating whether to give it to Jii.

"Is that what they wanted?" Jii motioned for the box. He took a look at the gem to examine it with a professional eye. Jii held the gem towards the light for a precursory check of clarity, then pulled out a white handkerchief to check color. "This is a pink diamond."

"Not something Shinichi usually would buy. I found it in his desk." His detective may be a romantic at heart, but Kaito doesn't think Shinichi would be the type to rush things.

"Have you figured out the note then? Could this be a piece of evidence?" The note was something that had been nagging Kaito, who felt as though he should know the meaning. The name, Original Wolf, irritated Kaito. Who is it, who wrote it and what do they mean to Shinichi? Could this have been a gift from the Original Wolf?

"Likely. But he would have handed it over to the police by now." Kaito fingered the box, tracing around the edges. "This doesn't feel right..." And he was not saying this because of jealousy, there was genuine concern.

"I might have something similar back at the bar that we can trade off." Jii suggested. "If you don't think we should use the real gem as a bargaining chip."

"No, I'll not risk Shinichi's life like that." And as though the kidnappers heard their discussion, there was an incoming photo message. Shinichi was still strapped to the chair but this time, his clothes were in a mess. His shirt had its buttons undone, collar sliding off one shoulder. Shinichi looked flushed and seems to be having difficulties in breathing. The scarlet lady standing behind his detective had one hand reaching inside his shirt and was hugging his detective tightly. In her other hand held a knife, poised and ready to plunge into soft flesh. The tuxedo man wasn't in the picture but his hand was visible. The gloved hand was holding a gun pointed to the left of the screen. Below was a caption: _Fun Times_.

Kaito gritted his teeth. What were these people trying to pull, what are their intentions? He was no detective but he could see that these kidnappers were desperate for the gem, and most likely evidence.

A moment later, a sound file came through on his mobile.

" _I can't believe I'm actually doing this..._ " It was Shinichi's voice. He did not sound in pain, but rather resigned. " _I actually have to say this?...Why? It's not as though it matters. And no way would Kaito fall for this..._ " There seems to be some off-mic conversation going on. " _Fine, if it'll please you. Kaito, I'm told to record this message to you, God knows why, but if they actually sent this to you, then I only have one thing to say. Don't go with their plot...Ack!_ " Again, another pause and some scruffling sounds. " _Stop...stop that! Don't come closer I say!_ " Shinichi sounded panicky, and a bit out of breath. " _I said no, don't come closer. Wait, wait...what do you mean I'm not following your orders? You told me to record a message right? And I did..._ " The message was suddenly cut off.

"Damn." Kaito swore, followed by a string of vocabulary that has strange resemblance to what Nakamori would say during a heist. Jii grimaced at Kaito's words (Kaito launched into an impersonation of the officer halfway).

"I'm sure Shinichi-san would be fine. Bocchama, you should focus on what you should be doing." He tried to placate Kaito, but the magician was already too riled up. It took a few tries but eventually he calmed down enough to form a plan.

"I'll head over to the bay area now. Which warehouse did the movie shoot in?"

Jii brought up a map, started annotating it with symbols of where there could be surveillance cameras and hidden corners. Kaito looked up the day's weather patterns, checked the rest of his equipment before heading to a tall office building near the bay to start his glide. They have decided to ambush (hopefully) when the kidnappers least expected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The area had a cluster of sheds and warehouses of varying sizes. The one Jii pointed out was closest to the pier, one of the larger warehouses, with a partial glass roof. KID landed his glider silently, aware of how his shadows would be casted in the early dusk.

" _Bocchama, I have not picked up any activity near the entrance. They should still be inside._ " Jii's voice filtered through the static. They were treating this like a heist.

"Alright, keep me posted." KID peered down the roof window, memorizing the layout of crates and the internal design. There were two doors into the room and a set of metallic stairs leading to what could be assumed as the control room. There were rafters, pulley and crane systems near the roof. The crates were piled low, two to three crates in each stack. The whole place was lit like a Christmas tree, bright with spotlights trained at corners. KID did not see his detective on the main floor of the warehouse. His guess is that his detective was kept in the control room.

"Can you cut off the power to this place?" He needed a way in and the lighting arrangements in this place was not helping. He would have used the rafters as a walkway if there wasn't lights aimed at it.

" _I'll try. But it won't last long._ "

"Better than anything I can do right now." KID waited for the signal. He first opened one of the windows silently, thankful that the hinges were well oiled, to prepare for his entrance. When the lights were off, KID jumped down onto the closest rafters and began running across as fast as he can. He managed to hide near the control room when the spotlights came back on. But because the warehouse lights were still off, there were plenty of shadows to hide in.

KID looked into the control room through the glass pane set into the door. It was the same setting as the photos he had received, only he was able to see the camera set up directly opposite where Shinichi is sitting. Behind the camera was a desk and chair office setting with a sofa on the side. The man was busy typing on the laptop by the desk whereas the woman was happily sitting on his lap. Shinichi was strangely silent, head down, and still. KID was worried the kidnappers might have done something to him already. He could easily see the knife, which the woman had been holding in the photo, was now stained with red and stabbed into the table.

"Do you think he'll do as you asked?" The woman asked.

"With him here, Kuroba Kaito would do anything we say. Though it might just be better to take him out of the way regardless of what the little kid would do." The man didn't even look up from his work as the woman left her seat.

"But would that be what _he_ wanted?" The woman walked over to the (unconscious) detective, brushing his fringe.

"It doesn't matter what _he_ want, all it matters is that _he_ would be safe." The man looked up away from his work. The woman sighed.

"He'll never forgive you."

"I'm used to it. He always complain but in the end, he'll see it my way." The man closed the laptop with a sense of finality. "If Kuroba Kaito did as we've asked, our agent can take care of it. _That_ must be in our hands."

"Oh? And what is _that_?" The woman sauntered over.

"It's a surprise." Even behind the mask, Kaito could imagine the look the man was giving the woman. "You can say it's a key piece of our existence and it was given to Kudo Shinichi as a safe keeping."

"Sneaky." The women teased, pulling on the tie and tracing on the chest. To Kaito, the pair looks like a genuine couple rather than partners in crime.

Kaito decided he had heard enough. The longer the detective stayed in that room, the more dangerous it seems. Not to mention he was afraid of what their agent would do to Jii who was posing as him to go to the department store. Kaito aimed the card gun at the lights by his detective. It might be risky and his detective could be hurt by the shards but it was a risk to take. At the sound of the first crash, the pair inside the room reacted. The man shielded the woman with his cloak, and by extension Shinichi as well. When all the lights were shot, Kaito sneaked into the room, standing close to one of the lights.

"Good evening." He greeted. It was the exact moment the warehouse lights came back on.

"Kaitou KID. So you choose to come here. Did you send your assistant to the drop off point?" The man removed his cloak with dramatics comparable to KID's. Glass shards fell onto the floor with delightful twinkling, unsuited to the situation.

"You have something of mine and I wanted it back." KID let out a body shivering grin.

"Oooh, KID-chan. Such a pleasant surprise! Your predecessor was quite a fellow, might you be the same and followed his footsteps?"

"As I know, phantoms are ageless...there is no pre..."

"There's no need to hide it, we know your predecessor. One Kuroba Toichi, master magician. And you are his son, Kuroba Kaito, the one who inherited his mantle." The man took a step away from his companion. KID hid the wince that formed when the man mentioned his father's name.

"And has also stolen the heart of the Modern Day Holmes." The woman caressed Shinichi's face lovingly. "He's such a darling." And as a finale, placed a kiss on his cheek. KID had the sudden urge to push the woman away from the bound detective.

"You have what I asked for?" The man extended his hand.

"Why do you want it? If it was in Shinichi's possession, it must have been very important." KID edged closer to the bound detective as the pair moved around. KID trained his eyes on the man, who gave of a more dangerous air.

"You're on first name basis? He must have really trusted you." The woman stepped aside, circling the chair before heading back to lean onto the desk.

"That which you have brought with you here is an important element in my plans. If you hand it over, we can consider releasing your detective." He gestured at Shinichi. "But if you refuse, he will be the one that suffers."

"Urg..." Shinichi choose the exact moment to wake up. "You have got to stop drugging me. It'll be problematic if I develop a resistance. Think of the shock I'll be in if I were to suddenly wake up in the middle of surgery..." Shinichi tried to shake off the dizziness.

"Meitantei, now might not be the best time for your snark." The attention was instantly drawn towards Shinichi. KID found the detective's confused-but-shocked expression cute.

"KID? What are you doing here?" He glanced about the room, eyes landing on the two masked figures before him. KID had the impression that if the detective hadn't been bound, he would have facepalmed.

"Your kidnappers sent some convincing messages to my mobile, demanding me to hand over a gem in return for your safety." KID looked towards his detective, eyes meeting and conveying his concern. "They also think I am Kuroba Kaito."

"It's fine, just hand over the gem to them and get me out of these ropes and cuffs." Shinichi wriggled about, trying to loosen the ropes but instead dislodged more of his shirt. KID's eyes tried to avoid the large expanse of skin and focused on the rough rope.

"Isn't this important evidence?" KID walked closer to free his detective. He was weary of the pair of stilled kidnappers, keeping an eye open for any sudden movements. KID first picked the handcuffs before freeing the ropes. He made a visual assessment of his detective, noting any possible (hidden) injuries.

"You can stop checking me out Kaito." Shinichi rotated his wrist to resume circulation. "And there's no need to be so cautious." He grabbed the velvet box from KID's hands then shoved it into the man's chest.

The man chuckled.

"Take off the mask. It's creepy." Shinichi was determined not to look at the pair. Instead, he focused his attention on KID, or more specifically his tie and shirt. Even knowing KID's identity, he rarely stares directly into his eyes or face.

"Aww Shin-chan, must you ruin all our fun?" The woman whined before reaching for the mask. She tugged it off and loosened her hair.

"Kudo Yukiko-san?!" KID exclaimed. "Then that's..."

"My father. You see why I said it's ok now?" Shinichi sighed, trust his parents to do something like this.

KID could now see the similarities between the current costume an the Night Baron costume, the only difference was the creepiness of the mask.

"You could have warned me..." KID changed out of his own costume with a puff of smoke. At least that's one problem off his mind; that Shinichi's parents know of his part-time job.

"Oh Kai-chan, that's no fun. Besides, Shin-chan did try to tell you...only he wasn't too subtle. But still, we picked up on it and he was suitably punished." There was a wide grin on her face. "And he did cooperate in the end."

"You mean forced to cooperate." Shinichi muttered so softly that only Kaito heard.

Kaito looked a mixture of concerned and confused. An adorable expression that Shinichi appreciates to the point where he initiated a small kiss on the lips in his parents' presence.

"They were trying to rob me of my air supply."

"That's harsh, I was just tickling you." Yukiko pouted then clung onto Yuusaku. "Yuu-chan was having fun too. And the two of you did help with his research."

"Great. You're putting me into your books again." Shinichi tugged Kaito in the direction of the door. "We should leave before they have any more harebrained plans."

"Shinichi, you should really appreciate us being here you know." Even his father had that shit-eating grin. "Or you'll probably never have worked up the courage."

"'Tousan!" He exclaimed with shock. Shinichi's cheeks were starting to pick up colour.

"Now, introduce us properly." Yuusaku walked towards the pair, mask lain forgotten on the desk along with the laptop.

"I should have known the moment you sent that over." Shinichi sighed. A headache was beginning to form at the back of his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit whenever he had a headache. Kaito picked up on this and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Shinichi leaned in towards the comfort.

"No, you should have planned for it the moment you asked that favour." Lips quirked upwards, Yuusaku walked over to Kaito, who bowed and quickly (re)introduced himself.

"Oh Kai-chan. You've grown so much since I last saw you." Yukiko gave an enthusiastic hug, squeezing the air out of Kaito.

"We've met before?" Kaito had racked his brain for the memory.

"I've trained with your father. He was a great man."

Kaito tried to recall the instance.

"You addressed me wrongly too." She pinched his cheeks, painfully. It was the pain that helped Kaito remember.

"Ah yes..." He laughed nervously. "How could I forget such a beauty as Yukiko-oneesan?" Kaito produced a white carnation.

"At least you remembered this time." She tucked the flower in her hair.

"Let's all go back for dinner now. Haibara-san did ask for us all to return on time." Yuusaku led them to the back. "I'll do the driving though Yukiko."

"Yuu-chan..." She pouted as they walked out of the building. She was trying to argue for the right to drive but Yuusaku was adamant in not traumatizing Kaito too much at once.

"Don't mind my parents. They're insane." Shinichi tried to ignore his parents' antics, they were now playing a strange game of keeping-the-keys-away.

"Shinichi." Kaito suddenly tugged Shinichi towards him, giving a large bear hug. "Did you know I nearly panicked when they called and you haven't left me a message?"

"Like I said, they're crazy. They probably trashed the house just to make it look authentic."

"Only the library and your room. I cleaned both up." Kaito placed a tender kiss on Shinichi's lips this time. "Reward me later?"

"Not with my parents in the house." Shinichi was tracing random patterns across Kaito's back. "'Kaa-san is nosy. She'll definitely burst into the room early in the morning just to catch us in bed. I don't want to give her any more material, and especially since she has a tendency to take photos. That's why I was all trussed up in there."

"I have a copy now. Quite aesthetically pleasing now that I've gotten over the initial shock." Shinichi's parents were waving them over.

"Please, don't get any ideas."

"Oh?" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I still have three favours to cash in, and you still owe me for today's events. I was worked up unnecessarily. Then there's my good behaviour..."

"Good God, what have I done." Shinichi tried to bury himself into Kaito's shirt.

"Shinichi, with the pace you're going, you'll be working up a life full of favours. But don't worry, I have no plans on leaving anytime soon." Kaito nuzzled his hair before whispering into his ear. "It's a life paid with your body."

Shinichi's cheeks lit up, he felt heat hotter than a furnace burning inside him. Kaito could feel Shinichi tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"My parents are waiting." It took quite some time before Shinichi could form the words.

"Yes, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Reluctantly, he let go of the hug, but their hands were still linked.

Kaito was sure there will be many more instances where Shinichi's parents would pull off heart attack inducing stunts. He wondered if it was still too late to buy health and life insurance.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

-OMAKE: Post-it Note-

Shinichi stared at the small package that was delivered to him by the postman. It was light weight, rectangular, and wrapped in the customary brown box and twine. On the front were stamps from somewhere in Europe and it was addressed to him. But his parents were in the States so who would be the sender? Carefully, he took the box to the kitchen, in case it decides to blow up or cause a mess (as with many of the earlier gifts Kaito sent over), and snipped the twine off before carefully removing the wrapping. There was a note attached to the top of the box.

 _Call Original Wolf_.

Shinichi wanted to bang his head on the table, but he had a better idea. Going back into his room, he rummaged around the wardrobe for a red bowtie and his burn-phone (no need to make things so easy for the other end). Earlier in the year, just after he turned back to Shinichi, he came across a phone number by _accident_ (by that, it meant he was trying to trace and track someone through serious hacking) and he kept hold of it in case he needed it. And now proves to be the time.

He set the bowtie to a higher voice before dialing the long string of numbers for international calls.

" _Hello?_ " A lower timbre voice from the other end answered.

"Papa!" Shinichi tried to sound as excited and thrilled as he could without bursting into laughter at the string of swear words from the speakers.

" _Gaki, what the heck!_ " There was shuffling and shouting in the background. The next voice speaking through the phone was lighter, airier, and more playful.

" _How on Earth did you find this number?_ "

"You guys should try and cover up your trail." Shinichi took the bowtie away, "first the Detective Boys finding your hideout, now me finding your contact information. What next?"

" _You...!_ "

"Say, why did you send over a diamond?" Shinichi fingered the professionally cut stone, letting the natural sunlight play on the surface.

" _You're really your father's child..._ " There was a loud sigh with the statement. " _Both of you found out how to contact me._ "

"That just goes to show how sloppy you are, Thief. Now about the stone, I know it's special but for what occasion?"

" _Your father wanted something unusual for a gift to you mother. He found me, asked if I have any offcuts with little to no side effects. He wasn't sure whether he wanted it to be a necklace or ring, so I just cut the stone for him._ "

"You? Being kind? The world must be coming to an end."

" _Hmph. If you're quite done, I've still got things to do._ "

"Oh I'm done. By the way, my father's not at home now, I'll forward the note to him so that he'll call you back to settle payment or something."

" _Much appreciated. I don't do things for free._ "

The other end cut off. Shinichi took out the battery of his burn-phone before removing the sim. He'll have to dispose of it later. In the meantime, he had to find someplace to store this little piece of jewelry, no doubt it is supposed to be for his parent's anniversary.

 **-OMAKE END-**

* * *

A/N: I just couldn't waste the opportunity to cross them over v


	18. First Child

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Filler...again. Short and sweet I hope. Pls don't kill me just yet. It's not what it looks like.

* * *

First Child

Kaito waited patiently at his house for Shinichi to finish school. Last weekend was hectic, they did not have any time to themselves as Yukiko dragged them to a myriad of shops (shopping seems to be a common hobby in all females) then to the many restaurants. They could not forget the amount of photos she took, many of which were either staged or in costumes (Kaito made sure to secure himself a copy of all the photos, Shinichi had such a delightful blush in so many of them). He could now understand why Shinichi was so afraid of his parents. Yes, plural, because his father was no better. He kept dragging Shinichi away from Kaito and setting his editors on their tails when they so much have a second to themselves. Thankfully, they've decided terrorizing them for the weekend, and the subsequent school days, was more than enough so they flew overseas (Kaito could only hope they weren't flying to Paris where his own mother is having a nice vacation).

Kaito was preparing a snack when his mobile rang.

"Hello? Kuroba speaking." He held the phone between his head and shoulders, hands busy making the sandwich.

" _Kuroba-san? This is Beika General Hospital. Calling on behalf of Kudo Shinichi-sama._ "

Kaito immediately feared for the worst. Hospitals rarely use such formalized pronouns unless they became a patient. The sandwich was quickly forgotten as he tries to steady the phone with his hands. He should say something but his voice decided to take leave for a while.

" _Please do not panic._ " The nurse on the other end seems to be able to read his mind. " _Kudo-sama is not grievously injured. But he does require your assistance. Would you mind coming by to pick him up?_ "

Kaito rattled off a reply before grabbing his keys and wallet to hurry out the door. He hailed the taxi by the road to take him faster to the hospital.

"I'm looking for Kudo Shinichi." Kaito told the receptionist. He could see there were a few police officers around. He hoped his detective wasn't the one in the IC ward or the ER. But the previous nurse did say he wasn't grievously injured so at worst, Shinichi would only be in the normal ward.

"Let me see...ah, yes, found it. Kudo-sama is at the maternity ward." The nurse said calmly.

"What?! Can you repeat that again?" Kaito thought he must have heard wrong.

"Maternity ward. Second floor east wing. You can't miss it. Oh yes, by the way, congratulations." There was a tone of giddiness in the nurse's voice.

The nurse must be mistaken. There must be something wrong with the system. He went to a secluded corner to re-dial the last number.

" _Hello, Beika General Hospital, maternity ward. How may I help you?_ "

Kaito was suddenly speechless.

" _Hello?_ " The nurse asked again, ever so patiently.

"Uh...yes...you called me earlier. My name is Kuroba." He thinks he stuttered out. His brain stalled when he heard to location.

" _Ah Kuroba-san, yes I remember now. I forgot to tell you Kudo-sama is at the maternity ward at the moment. If you could make your way here, it would be a great help. It seems Kudo-sama is having a bit of difficulty._ " There were shouting and calls of joy in the background.

"I'll be right up." Hanging up the line, he took to the stairs. It seems he had been visiting the hospital a lot more often now that he associated himself with Shinichi. He took a look at the sign, swallowed a gulp of air, before braving to enter the sacred domain. Inside the waiting room was a row of nervous fathers and relatives, all waiting for the news. When there was the faintest whisper of a cry, the people in waiting would be alert. Kaito walked over to the reception of the area.

Kaito was directed to a bedroom reserved for expecting females. His hand shook as he knocked on the door. He tried to reason in his mind, for one, his detective was male, it was impossible for Shinichi to be in labour, especially since there has been no signs that he was carrying. Second, it had not been long since they first shared a bed. Unless whatever chemicals and drugs Shinichi was poisoned with had strange reactions to enabled and expedite this. He was nervous, Kaito knew nothing about being a father and neither of them were financially independent enough to rear a child. Then there are their professions, Shinichi being a detective meant always putting himself on the line. His hobbying (heists) means the possibility of being captured (not that he has any plans for it). He wondered how his own father did it.

Kaito waited for a reply, which was soft and definitely male. Kaito dry swallowed, not even his Poker Face could stand up in this situation.

"Shinichi?" Kaito peeked inside before actually entering. On the bed, he saw Shinichi sitting with a baby in his arms. Shinichi had a soft smile on his face as he patted and rocked the baby to sleep. His jaws dropped. "Is...is that...?"

Shinichi gave him a confused look, Kaito decided to start again this time with a more confident voice.

"Is that our...baby?"

"Hah?" Shinichi had an incredulous look on his face. "What on Earth are you talking about."

"Him...or her." Kaito pointed at the baby.

"Ba'rou. Use your head. How could I be pregnant?"

"How was I supposed to know Love? I suddenly received a call from the hospital then they tell me you were in the maternity ward." Kaito came over to look at the baby. Now that he could see closer, this baby boy was around a year old.

"I was called this morning because my mother actually forgot she was supposed to be an emergency contact for a friend, who was expecting. Her husband is away on a business trip and they have no relatives. All her other friends were busy so my mother volunteered herself, but then she forgot. I was called and told the situation, so I rushed here. I've been here since 6 this morning. Nakajou-san, this boy's mother, was wheeled into the delivery room half an hour ago." He yawned, he had to wake up early because his mother called him 5 in the morning and started to rattle. Although, given the severity of the situation, he could excuse his mother for starting to panic. Nakajou was her good friend.

"Then why are you the one on the bed?" Kaito tried to look for injuries but seeing none visible.

"An accident." Shinichi looked away sheepishly. "In the midst of the excitement, Nakajou-san nearly dropped Arato here. I dived to save him, but twisted my ankle in the process. The nurses gave me first aid but told me to stay put. I realised I haven't called you to tell you about this, but my hands were full with Arato so I asked the nurse."

"So, when's the husband going to be here?" Kaito's eyes were drawn onto the small, frail form of the resting baby boy. Dark brown tufts of hair framed the round face. Then, as though sensing his gaze, the baby's eyes opened to reveal a startling shade of deep blue. Arato stared at Kaito with his steady eyes, as though assessing Kaito.

"That's the problem. He won't arrive until tomorrow morning at the earliest. And with Nakajou-san staying here, they need someone to take care of Arato." The baby looked towards the voice. He wriggled, causing Shinichi to shift and adjust his hold.

"So, have you signed yourself out yet?" There was joking in his voice. Kaito reached out towards the baby, who took the hand and started playing and sucking on it.

"I wasn't admitted to begin with..." Shinichi sighed. The door opened and the nurses wheeled the mother in. Shinichi got up from the bed to put himself onto the nearby chair. Kaito was there to support the unstable detective, bracing him and the baby at the same time. "Nakajou-san? Is everything ok?"

"Only a false alarm Shinichi-kun. Really you're a life saver." Nakajou was helped back into the bed by the nurse. Shinichi settled himself into the nearby chair with Kaito standing behind him making strange faces at the now awake Arato. Nakajou laughed. "I'll be staying here tonight but I don't think it'll be wise to have Arato to stay with me. What happened just then is testament to that. If it's not too much trouble...?" She looked at Arato then at Shinichi, who in turn looked at Kaito.

"I won't mind playing sitter for today. Especially one as cute as Arato." Kaito was having fun trying to get Arato to laugh. "But we'll have to get supplies first. We could set up the den to be baby safe."

"The two of you are such wonderful darlings." She gave them a heartfelt smile. "My husband would be back early tomorrow morning. Hopefully I'll be able to come out of the hospital by then as well. If not, he will come by your place to pick up Arato."

"It's no problem Nakajou-san. You focus on yourself and the baby inside you for now. Let Shinichi and I help you with Arato." Kaito let the baby in Shinichi's arms play with his finger. He seemed to have taken a liking to grabbing the slim digits.

"Thank you so much." Nakajou breathed a sigh of relief, she settled back into the pillow.

The group chatted until visiting hours were over and their stomach grumbled.

"Can you hold Arato? I need my hands to use the crutch." Arato was sleeping soundly in Shinichi's arms.

"I have a better idea." Kaito pushed the wheelchair over. "Here you go Dear."

"Oh no. No way." Shinichi shook his head.

"Come on. You wouldn't want to wake Arato up, right? Besides, it's a lifetime opportunity, how could I pass out? To wheel the love of my life out of the hospital with a baby in tow." Kaito was beaming and applying his puppy-dog eyes. Shinichi tried to resist. Nakajou was holding back the giggles.

"You should give in to Kaito-kun. He does make a good point. And the nurses did say to try and ease off the leg." She gave Shinichi a pat on his legs.

"I can't win can I?" Resigned, he hobbled to the waiting wheelchair. Kaito took the opportunity to produce a small white (KID insignia) blanket to cover the baby and Shinichi.

"Now we're all set." Kaito grinned happily. "We'll take good care of Arato. Call us if you need anything!" Kaito took the handle bar and pushed them towards the elevator.

"Please don't tell me you're planning to exit through the front entrance." There was slight horror in Shinichi's voice.

"I'm not about to subject you to something like that. After all, this is purely for my enjoyment." Kaito hummed a jolly tune as he waved to the nurses who kept on giving their congratulations. They seemed to disregard the fact that the person sitting on the wheelchair was distinctively male.

"I'm going to become the laughing stock of the century. I can see the headlines now: _TMPD Savior gives life_ or perhaps _Continuing the Holmes line_ or maybe _The sun will never set in the East, a new generation of detective_."

"Give me some credit, I'll never share this side of you to the world." Kaito leaned over and laid a kiss on his cheeks. "I have Jii-chan bring the car to the back, you know the secret entrance you always use to avoid the press every time you were admitted into the hospital?"

Shinichi winced. Trust Kaito to know all his escape routes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They picked up dinner and the necessities for the baby on the way back to the Kuroba household. The salesperson cooed when the pair entered the shop, Shinichi still in the wheelchair with the baby and Kaito pushing. The lack of parking space meant Jii had to stay behind to watch the car. They wanted to leave Arato with Jii but the young boy and a strong grip on Shinichi's shirt and unless he was willing to part with the shirt, Shinichi was stuck with holding him.

The sales were very helpful, pointing out the products and recommended certain items. In the end, they definitely bought more than they needed for the night's stay.

"Well, at least Nakajou-san and her husband won't have to go shopping any time soon." Bags were hung on the handle and placed on Shinichi's laps (some were to be delivered to Kaito's address to be taken to the parents later on), Arato didn't even complain at the lack of space. He was having fun tugging at the plastic bag, which Shinichi was trying to pull away. In the end Shinichi reached into the bag to grab the first toy (a squishy penguin) for Arato to play with. The baby was pleasantly satisfied and abandoned the plastic bag.

"It can be our gift to them." Shinichi had actually encouraged the shopping, citing that it was his mother who was supposed to be doing this and so they might as well pay for all the baby stuff. That could be why their shopping consisted of not only baby food, clothes, and toys, but also various small pieces of baby furniture (Kaito thought they might have cleared out half the store). "I'm sure my parents won't mind. Heck, I think my mother would say this would be like preparing for my own child..."

"I'm willing to try as many times as I can to have you bare me a child." Kaito whispered into his ear. Shinichi blushed bright red, extending far beyond the face to the neck.

Shinichi tried to maneuver himself to hit his magician but had resulted to hitting air instead.

"I look forward to the day that you'll carry our own bundle of joy." Kaito dodged another hit as they neared the car. Jii was already coming to help with the bags.

"That'll never happen Kaito." His magician's face looked so hopeful. How Shinichi wished it could really come true.

"Ah, one can only hope. But for tonight, at least we can play the happy family." Kaito tickled Arato with a loving look in his eyes. "Would you like to be called Kuroba Arato for tonight? Your name is already a mixture of ours." He cooed at the baby, who giggled in response.

He really do like children. It's a shame they wouldn't be able to have one of their own. But he doesn't think he could stand by to have his beloved go through the many hours of painful labour. So maybe it was a blessing in itself. Perhaps when the two of them are older and settled, then they could think of completing their perfect little family.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N:

Kuroba Arato = 黒羽新斗

Ok, not the most original of names but well...can't blame an author for trying~


	19. First Contact

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Finally, some actual story. There's a bit of hinted mature scenes.

* * *

First Contact

Kaito decided to ambush his detective that morning. They were staying at the Kudo Manor this week and even though Kaito has his own closet space sharing with his detective, he stole Shinichi's spare set of pajama pants. The detective had complained about Kaito sleeping shirtless but he argued that they _get in the way of things_. Shinichi had blushed a pale pink at that, which Kaito could not resist and had attacked his cute detective. Thinking back, his detective had probably planned for it to happened as everything seemed to be at a convenient location. He should ask his detective what the occasion was.

Shinichi was still bleary eyed as he went through his morning ritual. Kaito hugged him from behind when he least expected. Resting his chin on the detective's shoulder, he gave his blue-eyed angel a good morning kiss. Shinichi looked stunned, eyes wide and more awake than he had been previously.

"Morning Love." Kaito placed another kiss, this time closer to the minty fresh lips.

"Kaito, I'm trying to brush here." Shinichi tapped the toothbrush on Kaito's nose.

"Then you can help me too." Kaito opened his mouth in expectation. Shinichi stilled then took the half empty cup and turned to place it onto his magician's waiting lips.

Kaito smiled, acting like a small child, taking a gulp then spitting it into the sink behind Shinichi. Kaito had trapped his detective with his arms, who handed the blue and white toothbrush. With one hand on Shinichi's waist, he took the offered, and suitably toothpaste filled, brush and went about cleaning his teeth. Shinichi stayed put, wringing out the water of his towel before wiping his own face. He grabbed the other towel (KID insignia embroided, really couldn't Kaito be more subtle? Everything he owns has a KID logo on it) and proceeded to do the same for the magician. By which time Kaito had rinsed off his own mouth. Gently, Shinichi dabbed his magician's face.

"Not really used to this are you?" Kaito pulled them closer. Smiling bashfully, Shinichi reached backwards for a comb. He started to try and tame the wild hair, which was not working for the hair was trying to retaliate by eating the comb. Kaito kissed his detective, in the exact places the towel had been on his face earlier; cheek, chin, forehead, then nose. Lastly, he added an extra for his detective's efforts, on the edge of the mouth just to tease him. Shinichi, not satisfied, re-positioned Kaito's face and pressed their lips together. Rarely would his detective take the initiative nowadays, as he always seemed to have something on his mind. So, Kaito took this and let the detective's tongue enter. Shinichi tasted minty, refreshing, but Kaito was not going let Shinichi have it easy. He battled for his dominion, a little morning exercise never hurt anyone. In the end, Kaito was the first one to give into his detective's hold and he let his own hands wander. Shinichi continued to assault his neck when lips were not enough.

"At this rate, we'll never leave the bathroom." Kaito was pushed backwards towards the bathtub and shower. He stumbled when his knees hit the edge, sending them both into the tub. "Do you need to shower?"

Shinichi ignored his question, or more specifically could not register the question as his eyes focused on the naked body below him.

"Like what you see?" Kaito wagged his eyebrows, hands slowly lifting the the pajama top, exposing the abdomen. Fingers tracing the muscle contour, his detective shivered above him. It seems vigorous morning exercises were due.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, the pair did need a shower (more specifically, multiple showers. Their first shower together had led to a second, then a third individual shower when Shinichi forcefully pushed Kaito out of the bath then closed the curtains shut, not that it stopped Kaito from doing a bit of teasing) and it was close to noon when they exited the bathroom.

"What time are we meeting up?" Shinichi asked over a cup of black coffee and brunch.

"We have plenty time, enough for round two if you want." Kaito said suggestively, earning him a cherry tomato thrown his way. He expertly caught the fruit in his mouth. "But to answer your question, we're meeting up for a quick dinner before heading to the temple festival."

Shinichi groaned. He regretted having agreed to the night's event. Ran had been complaining that they rarely meet up to do things. Hence the suggestion of going to the temple festival.

"Say Shinichi," Kaito had this far off look in his eyes, "you want to go out on a date?"

"Is something on your mind?" Shinichi unloaded his dirty plates into the sink before walking over to his magician, wrapping an arm around his magician's shoulders.

"Just wanted to spend more time with you." Kaito took one of the hands and kissed it on the knuckles. He wasn't sure why, but he had been having a nagging feeling lately that something was going to happen to draw them apart.

"Where do you have in mind." Shinichi leaned in further, not minding the jarring caused by the chair's back. "Somewhere close I hope."

"Beika shopping mall?" He turned his head, "I feel like a movie."

"I'll go grab my jacket." Shinichi turned to move but was stopped by Kaito, who held up three fingers to start a countdown. When it reached zero, there was a burst of smoke and Shinichi found the jacket on his person, with all his things in his pockets.

"I saved you the trip." Kaito led them out of the doors. Shinichi gave the magician a peck in appreciation for his efforts.

"Konnichiwa, Kudo-kun." Okiya called out from the opposite house, having just returned from the shops. After Shinichi returned to his normal state, Okiya moved out even though Shinichi said it was ok to stay.

"Konnichiwa, Subaru-san. Just came back from shopping?"

Kaito nodded politely at the man, he had seen the man a few times but not officially introduced.

"Going out today?" There was a strange glint reflecting from the man's glasses.

"Just to the mall." Shinichi was being cautious. There must be a reason for Subaru to start a conversation. There always is a reason for his words.

"Are you planning to see a movie? I heard the Scarlet Agent is having a rerun at the cinemas, might be because they are planning on a sequel. Is your father planning to write the new one as well?"

"Not this time I think." At least he hadn't heard anything relating to this.

Kaito had given them some space for the small talk, though still staying within hearing range.

"I personally prefer the theater, have you seen Wicked? The one from New York Broadway? They're coming to town. Bringing a lot of fans with them."

Shinichi tensed imperceptibly, hands clenched before releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Kaito looked at him in concern, reach out to his hands. Shinichi flashed him a smile.

"We'll be sure to keep an eye out then." Bowing, they went on their way. Kaito did not comment on the exchange, waiting patiently for Shinichi to open up. In the meantime, he would have to content himself with holding hands and letting his detective seek comfort from his warmth.

It wasn't until they were at a large intersection that Shinichi started to talk.

"He's an acronym friend." Shinichi closed his hands tighter around Kaito's, "he's been keeping an eye out for Haibara and any lurking dangers."

"What should we be looking out for? I'm assuming he's not the type to initiate conversation unless it is absolutely necessary."

"..." Shinichi was unsure whether he should bring his magician into his own mess.

"Shinichi," Kaito pulled them aside, pushing Shinichi against a nearby wall and boxing him in with his arms. Shinichi turned his head to the side, hoping to avoid the determined look on Kaito's face. He would not be able to resist those amethyst orbs if they demand an answer. "Tell me." It was said with a voice as soft as a whisper but still having a force behind it.

" _Those people_ are making a move, most likely with Vermouth spearheading the operation." Shinichi sighed, closing his eyes in resignation. "FBI, CIA, and other international agencies are probably coming to Japan, either they were lured or trying to arrest _Them_ I'm not too sure..."

Kaito wrapped the arm around Shinichi, bracing his detective's head on his shoulders. He could feel Shinichi's sharp intake of breath. Kaito hates it when his negative feelings were right.

"I think we shouldn't meet so frequently for the next few weeks..." Shinichi mumbled into his shirt. Kaito pushed the detective slightly away from his body so that he could look straight into the sapphire eyes. Silently, he dared Shinichi to repeat the phrase. "I mean. It's dangerous, and what if you got caught because of your association with me? It actually might be best if we stopped..."

Kaito could not stand his detective speaking with such a defeated and insecure tone. He wanted the confident and slightly awkward detective back. So he did the only thing he could think of; kissing him senseless. He felt Shinichi sigh into the kiss, mouth opening for air but was met by Kaito's tongue. All other senses were lost for the moment as both were more preoccupied with the heat from the other's lips.

"I'm going to stay with you. No matter what." Kaito placed another kiss on the edge of Shinichi's lips. "Even if it's dangerous and even if you push me away."

"Kaito." Pain, fear, desperation, all the emotions were concentrated into a single look. Kaito stood firm, offering the comfort and anchor that Shinichi needed, planting his lips onto his detective.

"Ahem." There was a cough behind Kaito. He turned his head, not seeing anyone at eye level, then looked downwards. Shinichi was already blushing through the various shades of crimson.

"Haibara-chan." Kaito was unfazed by the sudden appearance of the little scientist. "Out for a little shopping?" He spied the two small plastic bags holding today's grocery.

"Choose your time and location better Kuroba-kun. The streets are not your bedroom." She looked at the pair critically.

"Bit early for shopping isn't it Haibara?" Shinichi tries to salvage what little pride he has in front of the girl.

"It's past noon. Though understandable if the two of you only just woke up and stepped out of the bedroom." She smirked knowingly.

Kaito heard Shinichi tried to make a rebuttal but it turned out to be a strange sound, kind of like a strangled squirrel.

"We'll leave you to it then. Best be on our way." Kaito gave a sunshine smile and towed his still partly frozen detective away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the cinema, the pair debated which movie to watch.

"The Samonji series just released their next movie installment..."

"No Shinichi, it's a date so no detective stuff." Kaito had been adamant into keeping dates a crime-free zone.

"Then what about the Scarlet Agent? Subaru-san did recommend it."

"Again, no detective stuff. The name says it all, agent equals detective."

"There's got to be something that is not in that genre surely..." Shinichi looked to be in deep concentration before the row of posters and the small list of movie titles on the LCD screen.

"How about the Lupin movie? They have good reviews."

"If I don't get to choose crime-drama, you're not allowed thief-related movies." Shinichi flicked Kaito on the forehead playfully.

"Then what about..."

The discussion continued along the same lines, drawing attention from the staff as the pair stood in front of the screens for nearly half an hour, lost in their own banter. In the end, they were left with only one choice because of time constraints.

"Two tickets to the Kamen Yaiba movie please." Kaito said cheerfully to the lady at the counter. Shinichi offered to go to the concession stand to pick up popcorn and drinks, not trusting Kaito to bring back something that was not laden with sugar.

The pair settled down with a room full of children and parents, who looked resigned at the bundle of energy.

"Reminds me of the Detective Boys." Shinichi had a wistful look on his face as he surveyed the area. "They were always excited about this, and the Gomera movie. Though, most of the times we went to the cinema, it ended up being part of an investigation."

Kaito reached to hold his hand on the armrest, interlacing the fingers as he traced circles on the back. Today had been such a great start and now it has turned too solemn. He had to make this better somehow.

"But they were still fun and interesting...well not the dead bodies."

"Shinichi, has anyone told you that you look cute when you reminisced?" Kaito looked warmly at his detective as he teased. He held the hand to his lips, kissed it softly on the back. Shinichi blushed, glad that most of the customer's attention were on the surrounding children rather than the odd pair of teenagers.

"I don't think we should repeat this morning's incident in such a public place." It was evident that the detective was trying to restrain himself from further actions.

"I don't mind the location, just the audience..." He patted the hand and returned them to the armrest, settling down for the movie at the signal of the dimming lights.

After the show, they walked around, trying to burn off the popcorn and soda before heading to dinner. They ended up at an arcade where they once again tried to compete with each other. They laughed and giggled as they moved between games, staying only long enough when a crowd starts to form. At the end, they each tried their hands at the crane game again. Shinichi had slightly more luck this time round and managed to grab hold of a prize. He had initially aimed for the soccer ball soft toy but it snagged up a white cat instead. On Kaito's machine, he aimed the crane at a white dove plushie but at the last moment, a child came barreling into him and he accidentally moved the controls. He ended up with a small brown owl. When the pair looked up to each other, with their prize in hand, they laughed out loud. Kaito magicked away their toys with a puff of smoke as they exit the arcade.

"At least that was an improvement." Shinichi said between laughs.

"As long as I'm with you, you'll be continuing to improve in the luck department." Kaito flashed a toothy grin as they walked to their destination to meet up with the girls.

Shinichi was surprised to see Ran standing with Sera in front of the station. When Ran saw their approach and waved them over enthusiastically.

"So who's this?" Sera pointed towards the bouncing magician clinging onto Shinichi's arms.

"I forgot you weren't at the trip." He could feel the tension radiating from Kaito, who no doubt remembers his previous encounter with the female detective.

Instead of waiting for an introduction from his detective, Kaito took the task upon himself.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire." He bowed dramatically. He would have given her a flower but he could run the risk of having being discovered by tantei-chan (or being kicked; his last run-in with her left him with a bruise that lasted a fortnight). "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand for a shake.

Sera eyed the hand wearily, someone had probably told her that there was a Shinichi look-alike around Beika that has a penchant for pranks.

"Kaito would not harm you on your first meeting. However, I cannot say for the future." Shinichi tries to soothe the girl.

Sera took the hand with slight hesitation. Only when she felt the firm grasp in return did she feel comfortable with the magician.

"Only the four of us?" Shinichi glanced about. He remembered Hondo was back in town and Ran would be the first one to ensure they could spend some time together.

Ran remained silent, she bit down on her lower lips in a bout of nervousness, and nodded. Sera shook her head in Shinichi's direction, not wanting him to pursuit the matter further. Whatever happened, it was not something to be discussed in public. Shinichi nodded imperceptibly as Kaito drew Ran's attention towards the restaurant.

They made small talk throughout their meal in Restaurant Colombo but reserved space in their stomach for food stalls.

"Come on, come on. You're too slow Shinichi." Kaito was tugging like an excited child. "There's so much to eat!"

Shinichi shook his head and smiled fondly at his antics. Only the promise of sugar and fun would have this effect on the magician. Their first stop was at the candied apple stand, where they bought three for sharing between the four of them. Though, Shinichi only took one bite and left the rest to Kaito, he was never the sweets person. Kaito managed to buy each of them a plastic mask, looping it on their head and placed to the side. They went about several stores, tasting a variety of food and playing the games (though they did give a large buffer when the walked by the goldfish stand).

But in the end, Shinichi had to battle Kaito for the fairy floss.

"Kaito!" Shinichi was about to take a bite but it was snatched out of his hands. Kaito danced away from the grabbing hands with a maniacal laughter. "Come back here!"

The girls laughed in the background, Ran holding her sides as Shinichi tries to grab hold of the jacket tail but in the end was covered in pink smoke with a dove pulling on his mask to put over his face. Shinichi scrabbled to remove the plastic over his eyes, pulling it down towards his neck to have it out of the way, then renewed his chase. He knew it was a bad idea to give Kaito so much sugar.

"Catch me if you can Shin-chan~" Kaito taunted as he took a bite out of the pink confection. He danced into the crowds of people, weaving in between customers and the edge every now and then to catch a glimpse of his detective.

"Come back here!" Shinichi yelled, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving. He may look frustrated but internally he was having fun, not that he would be voicing out any time soon. "Thief!"

"Not just any thief! Your thief." Shinichi swore he heard it whispered into his ears. He looked around for Kaito, but only a dove was perched on his shoulders. Examining it closer, he found a receiver on its legs. Shinichi growled. That's the last time he'll let Kaito have so much sugar (but if he was being honest, that was what he said last time too, only he caved into those adoring eyes. Damn him for being weak against Kaito).

He decided to take a shortcut through the dense clutter of trees to the side of the stalls, not wanting to push and shove his way through the crowd. But he kept close to the edge, hoping to catch the thief whenever he decides to pop out. He was about to dive back into the crowd when he heard rustling. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the direction of the sound, careful of stepping on twigs. With the faint lights from the festival, he saw two shadows, a male and a female. The male had his back towards him but the female was facing him. Blond hair highlighted by the cigarette smoke, elegant and poise, her form reminded Shinichi of a leopard ready to attack her prey. And he knew he would make a delectable prey to this particular feline femme fatale. Their eyes met and the female smiled, eyes daring Shinichi either to rush into their conversation or to run away.

Shinichi knew it was a great opportunity to eavesdrop on the conversation. He stood his ground, only moving slightly closer to the surrounding shadows to avoid the other male's detection.

"What you're saying, Vermouth, is that Kir is an agent that needs to be taken out?" It was Burbon's voice.

"She's working for the CIA. We were all fooled, but none more so than Gin. I'm willing to bet he already has her in his scope. But he's on another assignment so Rum wanted us to make a spectacle of it, to remind the others where their loyalties lie." Vermouth took another puff of smoke. "Rum wants impact."

"And that's why you're approaching me? You want me to take care of it?"

"No, that little cleanup I can deal with. What is more pressing is the _key_ to the _vault_. A double agent took it." She said in a nonchalant tone, as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Kir?" Curious burned naturally in the voice.

"Nope, Mazcal. How he managed to crawl up the ladder without anyone knowing is surprising. But Rum did always suspect him." She focused her gaze onto Bourbon. "We have reason to believe he was part of the Japanese Public Security Bureau infiltration force. We've already found the FBI and CIA agents, so we're only missing the Japanese Public Security and MI6. The Russians and Germans shouldn't be bothering with us since we're good business partners. Anokata has yet to master the Chinese tongue so we should not need to worry about those people and I wouldn't worry about the Koreans so much just yet."

"What do you want me to do? He would have already fled by now." It was clear Bourbon was trying to hide something but Vermouth brushed it off. Like she already knew who was a double, or triple, agent and who wasn't.

"No, we're holding him in interrogation. He'll break sometime soon. In the mean time, we need someone to scour the streets and the lost-and-found to see if anyone handed in anything."

There was a look of relief on Bourbon's face.

"You called me out to be a sniffer dog?" Bourbon huffed with indignation as he marched away.

"Remember to check in regularly or the boys will mark you as a potential!" She called out with a sing-song voice, waving to the back of the retreating figure. She waited until the retreating figure was truly gone from her sights before speaking up. "Well, Silver Bullet, do you think you can save both agents?"

Shinichi was now sure that Vermouth wanted him to hear the exchange.

"What's in it for you?" He placed his hands to the side instead of his trademark stance. He was ready just in case Vermouth decided to try something.

"Oh a little bit of entertainment in this boring old job. A girl's got to find her kink somewhere and you just happen to be my favourite." She leaned into Shinichi's personal space, fingers trailing the jaw sent involuntary shivers up his spine. He remained still as a statue, not wanting to give Vermouth any sort of leverage. She leaned closer to his ear, blowing away the wisps of hair. "I'm on clean up duty but I'll be nice and give you an opportunity. I'll postpone the hunt for thirty-six hours from midnight tonight." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Shinichi?" It seems Kaito manages to stumble upon the situation at the most inopportune moment (or should it be the best possible moment because if anything were to happen, at least Kaito is here to save the day). Shinichi was glad that at least it wasn't during the exchange. It was a good thing that enough time had passed for the sugar to run out in his system.

Kaito sounded troubled, mostly due to the image in front of him where a curvaceous blond woman was in close proximity to his detective. He was not concerned about his detective falling for the woman for Shinichi's body language told him everything, how his detective wanted to step back but was trying to stop the urge. But he was concerned that the woman might want to steal the detective from him. She seemed the kind to prey on the honest, wide-eyed, cute-but-serious type of young boys.

"It looks like your dear kitten is here. You have my word but if you could not manage such a feat, then I'll claim my prize. Ta-ta my shining bullet." She laid a playful, flirty, kiss on his cheeks then waved at Kaito. "And may luck stay with you always."

Kaito slowly approached Shinichi to stand before him, hesitant to initiate any form of contact. He had to steady himself when Shinichi dropped his head on his shoulders as though to brace himself to stop from falling. Kaito felt the harsh intake of breath an started to rub his back slowly in circles.

"I...we need to...head back...there's too much to do..." The incoherence and the subsequent muttering of incomprehensible words to Kaito's ears caused alarms but he could also tell it was important and urgent. He led them back towards the festival and muttered some excuses to the girls before heading towards the Kudo Manor. Kaito had a feeling the subsequent week would be nothing but trouble.

 **-TBC-**


	20. First Attempt

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: MATURE CONTENT

A/N: Look, there is story. Not just sappy moments.

* * *

First Attempt

Shinichi woke up with a nasty crink in his neck. He stretched and dislodged the blanket that was placed over him sometime during the night. He had been up late trying to analyse the data to determine where Mazcal could be held. Tokyo was big but with the help of the FBI, he narrowed to the few possible districts for holding the agent. He looked at the large grandfather clock in the library, it was eight in the morning. Only twenty-eight hours left before the hunt, there was not much time. He had notified the FBI immediately after they got home, Kaito had not tried to dissuade him from his work and had been helpful with the coffee run.

He took the empty cup to the kitchens, surprised to see Kaito standing at the stovetop preparing breakfast.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have school."

"So do you. But it hasn't stopped you from staying home today to work on that case of yours." Kaito set the plate down on the table then redirected Shinichi to the adjacent seats. He took the empty mug and replaced with a new steaming cup. His detective was doing an impression of those creatures from the deep, an expression that he would have taken advantage of for the sheer cuteness if it didn't look so much like _those things_.

"But...but..."

"It seems your not awake yet." Kaito stepped behind the detective, placed his hands on the shoulders, to seat the detective down. "Eat."

"But...but..."

"You're usually more eloquent than this My Love." He walked back towards the counter for his own drink. Smiling, he sat down next to his detective to eat his own share of beacon and eggs. There was always something sweet in Shinichi's confused face.

"You shouldn't stay with me today." Sighing, he tries to encourage Kaito to leave. There's just too much to be done and very little time. Not only that, but Kaito is taking a risk by being here. _Those People_ will associate them together.

"I said it yesterday but I'll say it again as many times as needed. I'm staying with you." He took his knife and sliced out a small portion of his own food. He held his fork, with the small bite, in front of Shinichi. "Now, either you start eating or I'll be feeding you." There was a creepy smile on his face.

Shinichi looked between his plate then the fork, but before he could make a decision, his mobile rang. He quickly rushed out of the kitchen towards the library, catching the phone on the third ring.

" _Kudo-kun? Do you have any news for us?_ " It was Jodie on the other side.

"Three more possible areas, mostly warehouses and storage facilities. If we still have nothing, we'll have to start with the commercial districts. Did you get in contact with the CIA?" He marked off a large number of circled buildings. "I'm beginning to think they're not in the Tokyo district. But we don't have the time."

" _There's still no word from CIA, but inter-departmental communication is always a pain. What about your end? Were you able to contact the Japanese?_ "

"If I did, I run the risk of being discovered by _Them_. And I wouldn't have to do that, I'm sure someone else is on it." Shinichi contemplated what else he could do. Going out today is high risk, what if they couldn't contact him when they needed to.

" _We'll be in your neighbourhood after lunch. You think you can make some time for us?_ "

"I'm at home. You can drop by anytime. Do you have more information?"

" _We picked up some noise when walking around. It could be useful but it's not safe over the phone._ "

Jodie generally described the neighbourhood they had been searching, talking about the people they saw. But it was nothing specific. After some mindless chit chat, they hung up and Shinichi collapsed onto the high back chair. He leaned back, closing his eyes, as he pondered about his next move. All of a sudden, he felt a weight on his lap. He jolted, eyes snapping open in an instant with traces of fear. He visibly relaxed when he realised it was only Kaito.

"You're giving me a heart attack."

Kaito pushed a fork full of food into Shinichi's open mouth.

"!"

"I did warn you. Either you eat on your own or be fed by me." Kaito snapped his fingers. In a puff of smoke, Shinichi was tied up with colourful ribbons. "Now say Ah."

"Kaito." He was shoved with another mouthful.

"Not what I said, but close enough."

Shinichi resigned himself to his fate of being tied and force fed. He was rewarded a passionate gift, for being so complacent, as he was untied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch passed without much fanfare, and this time Shinichi finished his meal properly (Kaito had pouted at not being able to repeat this morning's actions). He thought Jodie would stop by, but he worked through early afternoon with only Kaito popping in and giving him company with his magic tricks (all silent and smokeless to not distract the detective, but he did not know that just being in the same room was distracting enough). Kaito was in the middle of fixing them a snack when the doorbell rang. Shinichi was too engrossed in his research to have noticed.

When Kaito opened the door, he was meet with a face-full of brown hair burying into his chest.

"Shinichi." Ran sobbed, holding Kaito tight.

"He's in the library. I'll bring you to him." Kaito did not have the heart to dislodge the karate master (that and he still valued his life, he couldn't predict what she would do after she had found out her mistake, especially since she seems to be emotionally unstable. It could either be mass embarrassment or intense pain for Kaito).

"Ran?" Shinichi was quick on his feet when Kaito called out. He abandoned his work in concern. It was unlike Ran to crumble like this, and even Kaito knew it could be serious. He exchanged a look with Kaito, who shrugged and went to grab them all drinks.

"Talk to me Ran." He rubbed circles on her back as she clung onto his shoulders and cried. Tears quickly soaking through his shirt.

When Kaito returned, with drinks and a box of tissue in hand, Ran was still no better. They decided to sit on either side of the girl, to see if forming a physical shield around her from whatever has caused this would be helpful. It was clear that she came straight here after school. So whatever had happened would be related to her friends rather than the worst case scenario, something to do with her parents. They sat like this for a while, with Shinichi holding onto her as she sobbed and Kaito as a silent witness.

After minutes of sobbing, Ran finally managed to dry her tears somewhat and tried to apologise to Kaito. Her eyes were still puffy and red but it did not detract from her beauty and strength.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone is bound to mistake us every now and then." Kaito gave her a grin as he handed over the cup of tea.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Shinichi tried to breech the subject again.

"Eisuke." Ran muttered into her cup. "It's stupid really. I shouldn't be so upset but..."

"What happened to him? Is he in some kind of trouble?" Shinichi's immediate thoughts were on The Organisation, thinking they must have done something to the boy.

"No. It's...we broke up." Ran started to tear up again, and it was Kaito who first noticed the signs. He did what any friend would do and gave her a hug. It did not stop the onslaught of tears but she now has a shoulder to lean and cry on.

Kaito could feel a cold rage building up from Shinichi, who stood up abruptly and marched to the large wooden desk. He grabbed the mobile from the edge of the paper pile and instead of calling from his phone, he marched out into the foyer. Kaito stayed to comfort the distraught martial artist, patting her back and muttered the customary "there, there. Cry it all out" and "he's not worth it" also "you can do much better than him". Not that any of it makes a difference to Ran, who was starting to wail. Kaito would have thought she would be more comfortable with Shinichi, even though the detective is not that sensitive to emotions in general. But Ran seems to like being comforted by Kaito, probably because he looks enough like Shinichi but isn't someone like a little brother to her.

Outside, Shinichi jabbed the phone numbers into the number pad, tapping his feet impatiently as he waited for someone to pick up. He might not be Ran's family by blood, but with the amount of time spent together, he might as well be.

" _Hello?_ " There was hesitance in the voice, no doubt from recognising the number.

"You better have a darn good reason for me not to commit murder over the phone Hondo." He growled through the phone.

" _I had no choice, the trainers were calling me back. I had to leave so I might as well do it right. I'm not like you Kudo-san._ " Hondo's voice sound so far away. By the background sound, Shinichi guessed him to be on the streets or on public transport.

"And what do you mean by that? Are you saying I led her on for the sake of saving my own skin?" Shinichi lowered his voice just a fraction, sounding more like the tone he used to question criminals.

" _No!_ " He could hear Hondo was definitely scared, at least enough so that he was aware he might have said something wrong. " _I mean, unlike you, I don't have a bond strong enough with Ran-san that she'll want to wait for me._ "

"You two had been together since that school trip, I think that's a bond strong enough to at least tell her the truth." Shinichi sighed. He really didn't want to play the relationship counsellor but it seems the boy had no idea he had messed up.

" _If you couldn't even tell her about your incident, what hope do I have for telling mine?_ " There was a sound of a PA speaker loudly announcing the boarding time in the background.

"My situation was different. I actually had reason to not tell anyone. You on the other hand, have enough protection and distance from everything that it would be fine to tell her. Only you're not brave enough to do so." The cold, calm anger returned. "I gave you two my blessings because I thought you could take care of her the way that I wasn't able to, do you even love her or was I wrong to judge your character?"

Silence except for the sound of a busy airport terminal.

"You have thirty minutes to come here to my house and apologise to Ran to tell her the truth. I know where you are and where you'll be going. Heck, I can even deduce which case you'll be handling. I can either find you and drag you here or you can come here in your own accord. Which is it Hondo?"

Shinichi felt another presence close by, he turned around to see Kaito supporting Ran by the door frame. He guessed they must have a least heard the last past of the conversation.

" _I can't Kudo-san. The flight is about to take off. I need to be going..._ "

"Coward!" Cold rage turned into a violent flame, lashing out instead of the deadly calm. "You'll have one more chance to say your piece." He passed the phone over to Ran. The pair stood guard over Ran who seems to be trembling as she held the phone to her ear.

"Eisuke?" She whispered, as though the sound would chase him away. There were traces of sorrow in her voice.

" _I...I...I'm sorry Ran-san. But we're really not meant to be with each other. Good bye._ "

"Please, Eisuke, at least tell me what is wrong. We can work things out. We've handled long distance so..." Ran sobbed, holding the phone like a life line. It seems the other end had been cut off. She collapsed into the ground like a heavy sack, sagging her shoulders as she wept. Shinichi stepped closer, bracing her shoulders as he hugged her. She immediately latched on, crying into his chest. The handset laid forgotten on the ground as the pair of boys watched the once strong martial artist cry her heart out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaito managed to put Ran into the guest room as Shinichi called Kogoro to tell him where Ran was in case he worried. Which he did like any parent would, but knew Shinichi could take care of this so he left his daughter in his temporary care.

"Kaito." Shinichi was emotionally exhausted. leaning into the magician as they sat on the sofa in the living room with the tv as background sound. Kaito wrapped an arm around him while pulling him tighter into his embraced. Shinichi sighed in comfort, eyes closing a fraction as he leeched off Kaito's calming aura. He may have experience when he was Conan to know how to deal with an emotional Ran, but he had never seen her so upset before. Does that mean she was never this invested in Shinichi or was she so certain in his abilities that he would return to her.

"She'll be fine. She's a strong girl. It will take time for her to bounce back up but she will eventually." He patted the hair, coaxing Shinichi to relax. "We'll be there for her when she needs it."

Kaito's nature and personality meant he became quick friends with Ran, both having a common topic (Shinichi) to discuss over tea and cakes. He too was worried about the girl but also knows that matters of the heart takes time to heal.

The pair stayed in the same position, with Kaito enjoying the smoothness of Shinichi's hair and Shinichi succumbing to the comfort of touches. His eyes slowly droop, head already fallen onto Kaito's lap. But before his eyes could fully close, he remembered something important.

"Shit!" Shinichi suddenly jolted up, narrowly missing Kaito's chin. "The case! How much time do I have left."

"Calm down Shinichi." Kaito took Shinichi's face in his hands, forcing the detective to look into his eyes. "Talk to me. What do you need done? I'll help you."

"No...it's...I can't...it's bad to have you involved." Shinichi closed his eyes, forcing the disastrous images of a broken thief away from his imaginative mind. His own organisation is unlike KID's tame one. It would most likely result in mass injury and he does not wish to include Kaito into the body count.

"You've just seen how bad secrets and cases can affect a couple. Do you want us to end up like that?" He whispered softly, resting their foreheads against one another. He knew it was low to bring up what just happened but if it got Shinichi to talk, then he'll deal with it. "Please stop pushing me away thinking it is for my own good." Lightly, he pressed his lips on Shinichi's temple.

Shinichi slumped into Kaito's hands as though surrendering to the heavy weight on his shoulders. Kaito embraced him as they fell back into the sofa. He waited for his detective to start telling his tale.

"Yesterday..." Shinichi began to recount what he heard, the various signs he had been seeing, including the bomb in the amusement park, the strange ring, the feeling he had at Shirahama, ending with the time limit to save two agents.

"You should have told me that sooner." Kaito gently removed his legs from underneath Shinichi's head. During the tale-telling, Shinichi moved himself into a more comfortable position, laying on Kaito's laps and allowing his magician to play with his hair. Kaito walked over to the nearest window, opened it to the fullest extent, and whistled loudly. Shinichi peered over the armrest to see Kaito grinning back. Moments later, there were loud flapping noise and a large flock of doves entered the room.

The birds roosted on nearby surfaces, eyes attentive on Kaito who produced a large map and placed it onto the coffee table. He then took out two boxes of tack pins, one with the standard round head and another with a triangular head, and placed them besides the map.

"Nara, Kara, Roro." Three of the doves came down from the chandelier on the ceiling. "North of station. We're looking for black." He gave each bird a scratch on the stomach, pointing at an area on the map, before directing them out. "Hime, Sora, Gai. You three take South of park..."

Kaito continued to relay all the instructions to his birds and in ten minutes, all the doves (with the exception of two on Kaito's shoulder) have flown back out leaving only a few feathers on the ground.

Shinichi was gobsmacked, jaws hanging open. Kaito lifted Shinichi's jaws, closing it, then snickered.

"I know I'm awesome but if you continue to open your mouth like that, I'm going to take that as an invitation."

"That..." Shinichi sat back up straight, still trying to figure out what happened.

"I told my birds to go look for suspicious activity and people. You might have the police looking but a bird's eye view gives us so much more information. They'll report back before sunset, we should know by then. But in the meantime..." Kaito left off with a slow creeping smile, one that left Shinichi sinking further into the sofa as Kaito approached. "You need to be punished thoroughly for your actions and secrets." He placed a knee on the sofa seat, both arms trapping Shinichi in his seat.

Not wanting to let Kaito have all the fun, Shinichi tugged at his magician's shirt, pulling him closer. Logically, he should be looking for Mazcal and trying to track Kir but Kaito's overwhelming floral scent of warm cinnamon made it that much harder to concentrate on any type of logical thought. He truly was a thief with abilities to steal anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By dusk, all the doves had returned and the map was stabbed with a multitude of pins (Shinichi noticed the some of the locations were coloured, he deduced that this was no standard map). He went back to the library to retrieve his own annotated map and compared the two. Many of the locations he had identified had been checked out by the spy doves, with the exception of two houses, three offices, and a warehouse.

"Do the pins have meaning or were they randomly chosen?" Shinichi was trying to find correlations on the map.

"Love, you should know me." Kaito called from the kitchen stove.

"Yes... this means it does have meaning. Care to tell me?"

"Well..." Kaito took the plates of food to the coffee table with a sly smile. "What do I get?"

Shinichi sighed. Why did he assume Kaito would volunteer the information? He walked over and decided to _interrogate_ the information from him. Once the food was safely placed on the table, he dragged his thief over to the sofa and pulled him into his laps.

"Kai..." He toned his voice slightly higher than usual, he added a small pout for effect. "Would you like to tell me?" With one arm around his thief's waist, he used his other hand to trace circles on his thighs. Light, feather touches that were starting to have an effect. But just in case, he added an extra dose of sweetness by peering through his eyelashes.

Kaito was curious at what his detective would do to him and decided to play the game. He sat on Shinichi's laps, that in itself wasn't so strange but it was rare for his detective, then played on his thighs. He had not expected the touch and it was through sheer training that he managed to re-compose his Poker Face. He remained silent, waiting and wanting more from Shinichi.

Sensing his thief not wanting to talk, Shinichi had to take things up a notch. He moved from the lower thighs, slowly trailed up along the side, then rested his hands just above the waistband of the pants. His hands had sneaked a touch of flesh, thumb stroking the warm skin.

"Kai." He tried again, this time whispering into Kaito's ear softly. "I would really want to know. Please tell me?"

Kaito had to close his eyes to help regulate his breathing. Whereas Shinichi had a weakness for his eyes, his weakness was the detective's voice. And especially when it starts to beg, he rarely could control himself. He wonders how long he'll last.

"Please?"

Kaito felt a hand cupping his face, fingers playing with the strands of hair by the ears and thumb stroking the cheeks. Shinichi's warm breath by his ear and the hand on his waist was cracking his control. He opened his mouth, as though to say something. But then, he froze midway and took a large gulp of air instead.

Shinichi knew he was close, he repositioned Kaito so the thief would be straddling him instead of sitting sideways. With the new position, it was easier to pull their bodies together so their chest would only be millimeters away and nose barely just touching.

"Kai..." There wasn't any need to say more. Even though his thief had closed his eyes to not allow Shinichi to observe his emotions, his quickened pulse and harsh breathing said it all with extreme clarity. Although a little more teasing wouldn't hurt. So Shinichi let his hands sneak back under Kaito's shirt, one hand on the waist and the other moved slowly up the spine. Fingers applying just enough pressure to feel its presence but not enough to register what caused the sensation. He felt his thief stilled and let out an involuntary shudder, knowing he won this game.

"Shin...i...chi." Kaito could not hold back his impulse and attempt to grab his detective for a much needed kiss, only for him to turn his face at the last moment. Another hand stopped his attempt and was placed on his mouth.

"Tell me first?" Mirth apparent with the confident grin.

Not wanting to let the game go so soon (and not wanting Shinichi to think only he has control of the situation) Kaito started to lick the palm on his mouth, eliciting a startled "eep".

"Kai...Kaito..."

It was good to know that whatever had transpired had not only affected Kaito.

"I'll only tell you if you pay me." He mumbled into his hands, mouth turning up into a grin.

"You drive a hard bargain, thief." Shinichi removed his hand and Kaito immediately attacked the exposed neck. Sucking and kissing the soft, pale skin causing Shinichi to moan.

"Not just any thief, your thief." Kaito pulled back and proceeded to meet Shinichi on the lips, kissing him senseless. Dinner lain forgotten on the table to cool in preference for some dessert first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time the doorbell rang, both their clothes were in disarray. Shinichi hurriedly straightened his appearance before answering the door.

"Jodie-san, Camel-san, Subaru-san. What a surprise." He was still trying to placate his hair, which Kaito had messed up during their little session (it was strange, no matter what Shinichi did, his hair would never become messy but whenever Kaito had played around with it, it becomes a bird's nest).

"Sorry to drop in on you so late Kudo-kun, I cooked more than enough curry earlier and was wondering if you would like to take some."

"We were in the neighbourhood and met Okiya just outside your gates." Jodie held up a paper box one normally receives from a bakery. "We brought a big cake to share."

"Ah, where are my manners. Come in." He moved away from the door, allowing the three adults inside. It was good to know they coordinated their story, just in case someone was eavesdropping nearby.

"Shinichi? I'll just be taking dinner up to Mouri-chan." Kaito appeared from the doorway, holding a tray of steaming rice, miso soup, and a plate of stirfry.

"We'll set up in the lounge, the map's there anyways." He directed his guests towards the sitting area (where they had just been frolicking that afternoon). He went back to the kitchen to grab cutlery and cups as the three examined the map set out before them. Kaito was quick to return to help Shinichi. "How's Ran?"

"Not doing too good. She refused to eat or respond to my knocks on the door. I've left the food outside her door. I don't want to barge into the room and make her feel threatened. Roro is with her and he'll fly down if something happens." He grabbed a few tall glass from the upper shelves. "I've left a bottle of water and some aspirin on the tray. She's bound to have a headache when she decides to wake up."

"I'll go up to check on her first. Do you mind...?" He glanced over at the tray of drinks.

"I'll entertain your guests. You should make sure Mouri-chan isn't hurting herself."

It seems the three FBI agents were engrossed in trying to decipher the map to notice Kaito's approach. Then again, he is a thief and sneaking about is second nature to him. The only person that could somehow catch him in the act so far, and someone who isn't a magician or related by blood, would be Shinichi. He always had an uncanny ability to spot Kaito (with the exception of when he just woke up and without the first cup of coffee).

"Can I help you with anything?" He startled the three adults. Jodie jumped and Camel reached for his breast pocket. Okiya did not have such a visible reaction, though he did tense his muscles.

"This is..." Jodie gestured to the map.

"Reconnaissance." Kaito was unwilling to say anymore, not wanting to reveal all his secrets. He glanced up at the doorway just in time to see Shinichi entering the living area. "Shinichi, come and join us, I was just about to explain the meaning of the pins. You don't want to miss it do you?"

Shinichi blushed a vibrant red at the keyword, tripping on his own left feet as he passed the three agents. He stumbled into Kaito's opened arms.

"Careful there." Kaito braced his detective before pulling themselves onto the sofa, it earned two strange looks. The other three took seats on the surrounding chairs. It was clear that the three adults weren't sure what to make of Kaito, whether to trust him or hide things from him.

"You can trust Kaito, Jodie-san." As though reading their thoughts, Shinichi vouched for the magician. "He's not evil."

The adults shared a look between them before starting to relax. When they seemed suitably comfortable, Kaito began his explanation.

"The triangular pins doesn't mean much here. Though we might want to keep an eye out for ones that are red. The circles means suspicious activities has been spotted; green for activities committed, amber for badly dressed people specifically those in monotone, and red for people dressed in black and acting suspicious."

"How do they know...?" Shinichi started to question but instead was met by a devious smile.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Kaito pressed a finger on Shinichi's lips to silence him.

"Then we're left with fewer places to search." Shinichi stared at the map, absentmindedly eating his dinner. He directed his next question to the three agents. "Have you heard from the CIA yet?"

"No, they're unwilling to share anything with us." Jodie bit furiously on her fork to vent her frustration. "Can't they see we're working towards the same thing?"

"There's no need to be upset Jodie." Okiya placed a calming hand on her shoulders. "Rivalry between departments are common. Especially between ours."

"Akai-san is right Jodie. James told us to try and find the Japanese agents, for information and to establish better ties with the Japanese law enforcement."

"How can the two of you be so calm?" She stabbed her fork into the cake. Shinichi thought he heard the cracking of china at the amount of force exerted.

"What about the noise that you said you've heard?" He tried to redirect the conversation.

"It was mainly to do with sightings of our dearest actress. Some of our interviewees mentioned seeing the blond actress walking around town. Then there is the rumour of someone offering a huge reward for finding a piece of jewelry."

"Strange. Shouldn't people go to the police for stolen, or lost, jewelry?"

"That's normally the case, but apparently, the people looking for it are from the yakuza."

"It is possible," Okiya offered his two cents, "that it is not an actual piece of jewelry, but something more important. Or maybe they're looking for the person who's owning the jewelry."

"Anything else that seemed strange on the streets?" Shinichi grabbed a nearby sheet of paper. He looked around for a pen and was presented with one at Kaito. Muttering his thanks, he began to jot down all the different things, rumours and conversations the agents have heard on the streets. At the end of their report, Shinichi filled both sides of the A4 paper with his tiny writing. He scratched his chin as mental connections were made in his mind. Suddenly, he stood up and purposefully walked over to the phone in the foyer. The three guests looked on with confusion while Kaito offered them something else as a distraction.

Out in the foyer, Shinichi dialed a string of familiar numbers. He would have used his mobile but it might raise alarms for the recipient.

" _Megure speaking._ " The officer's voice was crisp and clear after working hours. But Shinichi could still hear the sounds resembling a full police station. There must be some high profile case going on.

"Megure-kiebu, sorry to bother you so late. Are you busy?"

" _Shinichi-kun, is something wrong? You stuck at a murder scene? I'll see if I can spare someone..._ "

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm at home but I'm working on something that I wanted to check some information with the police." He needed to calm the fatherly figure down. Ever since he came back and started to help out with the police again, the older man had been overly concerned about his health and safety because he had disappeared off the radar for such a long time. It was understandable to think that he was caught up in something disastrous and Shinichi had been trying to tell the inspector, and the rest of the police force, that he was fine (though none listened, and with good reasons too).

" _Sure, what is it you need? We're working on a murder case right now, if you need information it might actually be best to come down to the station._ "

Being a part-time consultant does have its perks. One being access to the police files.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me at the moment. But I just want to know, has there been a sudden increase in petty crimes today? Or false reports or leads?"

" _Hmm...now that you mention it. Division 2's Nakamori had been complaining about an influx of reported thefts..._ " He trailed off, muttering slightly how the other inspector was borrowing some of his staff for his investigations. " _Ah, Sato-kun and Takagi-kun just came back, wait a moment Shinichi-kun._ "

The inspector didn't wait for a reply. Shinichi listened in to the conversation.

" _How was the lead?_ "

" _Another blank Keibu. That's the fifth one today. And it's not even related to our case. Why are people always assuming murder when they hear a scream?_ "

" _Sato-san, it was all in the same neighbourhood though not all at the same time. Those people must be really insane to party so hard for the whole day._ "

" _I have half a mind to arrest them just because they were causing a disturbance Takagi-kun. They're wasting our time when we have a possible serial on the loose._ "

" _Maa, maa. The two of you did a good job..._ "

"Wait, keibu. Which areas were these reports?" Shinichi had to ask knowing it was rude to interrupt.

" _Shinichi-kun? I'll hand it over to Sato-kun. She can fill you in on that._ "

There was a rustling on the speakers.

" _Kudo-kun, it's Sato. You wanted to know which areas right?_ " She listed off the five location. From the top of his head, he knew they were clustering around a particular residential district.

" _Was that all you need Shinichi-kun?_ " Megure was on the phone once more.

"If you send over the information about the serial killer, I think I might be able to help." He feels bad for taking up their time. Besides, he can easily work on two cases simultaneously.

" _No, no Shinichi-kun. You're on your final year of school. You should concentrate on that. And you're already working on a case. You shouldn't over work yourself. Remember last time? You nearly collapsed during the criminal chase? We wouldn't want a repeat of that._ "

"That was only one time, keibu." He tries to defend himself. That particular incident happened before he officially met Kaito and he needed something to stave off the boredom and depressive thoughts.

" _And that's one too many. How could I face your father if you injured yourself?_ "

"Sorry keibu." In some ways, the inspector was more like a father than his own father. Probably because Shinichi spends more time at the station than at home ever since his parents left to globe trotting. The TMPD somehow adopted him as their own.

" _Don't overwork yourself ok? We'll call you if we really need your help._ " There was a finality in his tone that did not allow for arguments. Shinichi had no choice but to agree before hanging up.

"Anything useful?" Kaito approached the standing detective who was impersonating a hall statue. He laid his head on the shoulders.

"We might have a potential." The smirk was back in its rightful place. Shinichi was exuding confidence by the bucket and it made Kaito tingle just looking at those bright eyes. "But first, how do you feel about escorting Ran back home with me and we'll grab some tea and cake at Poirot's."

Cryptic and KID-like, Shinichi managed to control his voice so that it sounds like a replica of his alter ego but still retaining that detective quality. Kaito was definitely a sucker for the voice as he nodded eagerly. They went back to the living room and hashed out a quick plan with the three adults, who promised to act at dawn instead of immediately because Shinichi needed to "inform some people for backup".

Ran choose the moment the three adults leave to walk down the staircase.

"Um..." She hesitated with an arm full of tray and empty plates. Roro flew away from her shoulders to land on Kaito.

"Ran, how do you feel?" Shinichi approached the girl, relieving her of the tray, as he guided them into the kitchen.

"Sorry for imposing on you Shinichi. I...guess it was just the shock..."

"Ran, you're a sister to me. It's not imposing if we're family." He reached out to pat her head much like a parent would to a child.

She looked towards Kaito who was washing up the cups by the sink.

"Sorry for latching on to you this afternoon. I must have made things awkward."

"Don't apologise Mouri-chan. I'm glad I could help. Can never leave a woman crying." He dried off his hands before walking over to give Ran a bear hug. "We'll be here when you need us. That's what family and friends are for."

"Thank you. Both of you."

The remained standing in a group hug in the middle of the kitchen area. It had felt like they truly were a family.

"Oh no. I forgot to tell dad." She struggled out of her _brothers_ ' hold.

"I called the agency. Ojisan knows. But we can escort you back right now if you think you're up to it."

"I'm not that fragile Shinichi."

"Normally, I would agree with you but after seeing you this afternoon, I won't take the risk." He laid a hand on her back and directed her out of the room towards the foyer.

"I gave to agree with Shinichi. I would rather see you safely back home." Kaito opened the door, her bag was already in his hands.

They escorted Ran back, despite her complaints and grumbling. Her father met them at the door and had gave the boys a critical look, as though to check whether they took advantage of his daughter. Satisfied that neither squirmed underneath his gaze, he thanked them and surprisingly acted more like parent than Shinichi had ever seen.

"Just goes to show how protective Ojisan could be..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening Shinichi-san." They bumped into Azusa on the entering the cafe. She let out a charming smile. "I was just about to leave but I'll take your orders first."

Leading them to a booth by the window, she took the order for coffee and cake before waving goodbye.

"Next time, come here earlier. I want to hear about that other boy." She have Shinichi a playful wink. Blushing, he tried to hide it behind his hands. Every woman in his life wanted to know about his love life.

"Azusa-san is quite the character." The one who delivered their orders, Amuro Tooru, commented offhandedly. "Tell me when you leave ok? It's only me manning the cafe now since the owner left early on an emergency."

Kaito was glaring at the cup saucer when Amuro left their table. He was about to reach out before being stopped by Shinichi's hand on his wrist. His detective shook his head, knowing there was a bug underneath. Kaito let out a puff of air to show his displeasure, he was comforted by Shinichi's casual caress of his hand.

"I can't believe it was hiding in plain sight after all this time." Shinichi commented, hands maintaining skin contact. Kaito realised that whenever Shinichi needed a distraction, he would take hold of Kaito's hands and start to play with it. Kaito made no move to dissuade his detective, having quite like the look of satisfaction on Shinichi's face every time his fingers brush against the palm.

"You were always good at scavenger hunts." He complimented, earning a delightful tinge on his detective's face. He resisted the urge to lean over the table and instead took up the fork and began to eat their shared piece of cake.

"It was sheer luck that I stumbled across the sudden influx of faulty police reports. Really, why would someone want to hide in a residential district?"

"Probably they thought they wouldn't make much sound. Hardly would the police look or patrol there unless there are reports of criminal activity in the area." Kaito cut off a piece and held it towards Shinichi's mouth. He hesitated for a second, giving Kaito a look, before accepting the sweet dessert.

The pair acted like a couple out on a date. However, Kaito knows that this is all a show to leak information. He wasn't sure why Shinichi wanted their waiter to hear this but he can guess it had to do with the backup his detective was planning. It was a plus that it allowed Kaito to share a cake with his detective.

"To hide a bottle of liquor there and inviting a group of fans to the party? I'm wondering if they'll run out of alcohol." Shinichi gave a playful lick at the end of the fork. His mouth had a chocolatey outline that Kaito was dying to help _clean up_. "Too bad there was only a single type of alcohol. Have you ever tried Mazcal? I heard it is a Mexican distilled alcoholic beverage, not as common as tequila but well known in Japan."

"Don't tell me you drink." Instead of attacking his detective, he opted for licking the fork for the remnant chocolate.

"Kaito, I'm underaged." Another blush from Shinichi, this time due to Kaito's actions. Kaito grinned, flashing tooth, at the obvious _discomfort_ he was causing his detective.

"Pity. I would love to see you drunk. I wonder what type of a drunk you are..." He sliced off another piece for himself. He took one bite before Shinichi made a grab for his wrist and ate the rest of the cake on the fork. His detective slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth while maintaining eye contact, as though daring Kaito to move and take action. His tongue licked off the rest of the chocolate icing on the fork, mouth turning into an upturn smirk them he saw the dilation of Kaito's pupils.

"But I would rather see _you_ drunk." Kaito was having a flashback of their Onsen trip. He had already forgotten the original intention of coming here.

The teasing was too much to handle and Kaito's grip on his control was loosening. He knew it was wasteful to leave the cake but there is a more delectable dessert to be had and there was no time to waste on that. He imitated Shinichi's voice and called out to Amuro, leaving cash on the table before tugging his detective out the door.

Instead of heading straight back to the Manor, Kaito pulled them to the nearest park. He pushed Shinichi towards the shadowed grove and smashed their lips together. Desperate and needy, but not entirely inelegant, Kaito pushed through the warm flesh tasting the sweetness of chocolate and bitterness of coffee at the same time. Shinichi had not complained but moaned into their kiss.

"Ka...Kai...to," he managed to say between attacks. Shinichi had tried to resist for a grand total of two seconds before succumbing to the heat. Both his hands were trapped inside his thief's, one secured behind his own back, and the other on Kaito's waist.

"Now now Meitantei. Don't make too much sound or people will call the police on us." He whispered into Shinichi's ear, leaving with a tiny bite that elicited a yelp of surprise.

"We...we...shouldn't...not here..." Incoherency caused by Kaito's administrations were a hazard for Shinichi. "People...will...n..."

Kaito trailed kisses down the neck. Dexterous hands began to unbutton the first few buttons of Shinichi's shirt to reveal more skin. Lower and lower he went, following the trail of shirt edge. He needed to taste more of his detective.

"Ka...i...to." The heat went up to Shinichi's brains as he panted. "Please."

Kaito let out a soft chuckle. Hands stilled at the waistband of Shinichi's pants. The pleading voice was music to Kaito's ears.

"Not so soon." He moved back up. Hands not moving an inch away from his detective's hips. Shinichi tried to move closer for the much needed skinship.

"Pl...please?" There was a tinge of whine in his voice intermingled with his pleading. He needed to feel Kaito, needed some sort of release from the heat.

Kaito stood just between Shinichi's legs, not touching but the heat could be felt easily enough, he made sure Shinichi couldn't move an inch against the tree at his back.

"Only if you promise to stop with the secrets." Kaito pressed forward, leaning gently on Shinichi's chest, legs resting against Shinichi's thighs.

"A...any sort of...promise I make..." he hitched a breath, suddenly forgetting how to breathe as Kaito leaned in closer. His scent was intoxicating, "...it...would...you won't want to...believe...when it's made...in such a haze..." Shinichi struggled against his thief. Only he can drive Shinichi to such a frenzy.

"You're still thinking clearly, this means you'll still remember any promise you make." Kaito laid another kiss on Shinichi's collar bone. "So?"

"I...can't...not when...like this..." Shinichi was losing fast. Logical thought slipping out and sooner or later, he'll just about do anything or agree to everything Kaito has to offer. There was still one secret that he was unwilling to tell his thief, one that involved his time captured by Goldberg.

"Hmm..." Kaito hummed against the soft skin. He too was fighting a losing battle. It might start off as teasing, but now it turned out to be real and even Kaito was desperate.

"Pl...please...?...Kai...?" That was the last straw for Kaito. Whenever Shinichi uses that name, in that tone, Kaito knew he would submit to his detective's demand.

"Very well My Love. I'll bring down the heavens for you once more." Husky tone, drowned out in the echoes of lust, obeyed the commands of his beloved.

They ignored the fact they were at a public location, even if they were hidden within the dense cluster of trees. They at least kept their voices down to minimize the chance of discovery. The grass was itchy, there were small rocks buried in the soil, but both felt only the suppleness of flesh and comfort of skin as they lose themselves to the heat between them. The moon was once again their witness at their completion of one-another.

"There really should be a limit to how far we're taking things..." Shinichi commented as they laid on the ground, wrapped in the white cape. "Is this part of KID's uniform?" It felt like he may have defiled the sacred white fabric.

"It's something I picked up from the costume shop. This is made of cotton, much softer and lighter than the KID cape." Kaito placed a gentle kiss on Shinichi's lips, which was replied with passion. "And besides, you enjoyed it as well. Being able to let go of that iron clad control. You were the one who showed me no mercy by teasing me."

"..." Shinichi turned his head away to hide his embarrassment.

"Think of this as part of your punishment from this afternoon. Or actually, yesterday afternoon since it's past midnight now." With a poof of smoke, both were dressed and the white cape disappeared to where it came from. "We shouldn't stay here, you'll catch a cold." He offered a hand to pull Shinichi up.

"I'll get you back for this."

Kaito let Shinichi have the last word. It had been fun, frolicking out here in the shrubbery. And he knew his detective won't be allowing him a second taste at this, but he'll always have this memory to fall back on.

 **-TBC-**


	21. First Rescue

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Character development? Don't kill me yet .

* * *

First Rescue

Kaito laid his head on the tabletop, resting on his arms, as he stared at the sleeping face resting on the hard wooden surface. After arriving back at the Manor, Shinichi locked himself in this small room, claiming to be setting up the equipment for the operation. He had banned Kaito from entering, though Kaito was sure that wasn't the only reason seeing as Shinichi had been trying to avoid his eyes and sporting pink on his cheeks at the time. Surveying around, his detective had indeed wired up multiple computers, some already showing the image of the suspected streets that held their captive (Kaito suspects Shinichi must have hacked into the road cameras instead going through the legal channels). His detective mumbled something and curious as ever, Kaito leaned in to hear.

"Kai..." Shinichi let out a soft sigh of content.

It was good to know his detective was dreaming of him. This at least meant he was having a good dream. He was about to leave when Shinichi gasped and let out a small scream. He jolted up, nearly falling off his chair. Luckily, Kaito reacted just in time to catch him before Shinichi hit his head. At first Shinichi tried to struggle out of his hold but he quickly recognised the scent.

"Shh..." Kaito rocked their bodies slightly, eyes filled with confusion. He lifted Shinichi's face by the chin, staring into the deep cloudy blue. "You want to talk about it?"

"Just...just a nightmare." He tries to stand but Kaito's grips were strong.

"About me?" Kaito said in a small voice, afraid of the answer.

"No!" Shinichi cupped his magician's face and touched their forehead together. "Never. You bring me...comfort. Happiness. Never pain and suffering. It's a...different...nightmare."

It was a small white lie. Shinichi did indeed have a nightmare but it wasn't caused by his magician, rather it involved him. He cursed inwardly. It had been sometime since the Goldberg incident and yet remnants of the hypnotic dreams remain, that and its effect on his mind and body. Touches from his magician sometimes feel _abnormal_ , either like the burn from fire or the coldness of ice, not the comforting warmth it should be. He needs to hide this aspect better to not give cause for Kaito to worry unnecessarily.

"I heard you call out to me though." Kaito rubbed his thumb on Shinichi's biceps, still unwilling to let go.

"That was different." Embarrassed, he mumbled the words and avoided eye contact. The dream had started out very sweet, it only became twisted near the end. Coughing, he tried to change (avoid) the subject. "What time is it now?"

"5:30am. The sun would be rising in 10-15 minutes, just enough time." Kaito had the intention of going to grab the coffee before waking his beloved but was deterred. "I'll be right back." Placing a kiss on his cheeks, he let Shinichi move back to the chair.

The operation would start soon. He had asked Jodie for the radio frequency and he had three phone lines set up; one to Jodie, another to Akai/Okiya, and a third had Division One on speed dial. He had tried looking for Kir but ever since she dived back into her role, Mizunashi Rena never appeared in public again. It was a pain trying to look for an undercover agent and he had a sneaking suspicion that the CIA wanted to send her brother in as backup. Else why would they suddenly want to call him back. Despite his clumsiness, the fact that people never paid much attention to him, made him a good spy and agent. He just hoped that wasn't the case.

He turned his attention back to the computer screen, catching onto the moving shadows. This operation involved very few of the stationed FBI agents so as to not cause too much of a disturbance. However, the FBI's main goal were to catch the members and not rescue the Japanese agent. Shinichi would have to manipulate the situation so that the FBI would have no choice but to give up on their primary objective. Light was just beginning to seep through the horizon and the street lamps stuttered into darkness. Their operation has officially begun (and Shinichi noticed Kaito was leaning onto his back rest, looking over his shoulders).

"How do you think this will go?" Kaito asked, pointing at a seemingly random screen. Moments later, a dark figure exited through the identified doorway and Shinichi frowned. He quickly relayed the information to Akai who was stationed on the roof as a sniper. It won't do for the organisation to know he was alive.

"Truthfully, I don't think they'll be able to catch anyone let alone Vermouth." He received confirmation that they just lost sight of the dark shadow. "I think this was staged by her. But for what reasons..."

His eyes were drawn back towards the screen, seeing two shadows moving in the garden. He guessed it was Jodie and Camel. Switching to another view, he saw something moved in the bedroom area of the house. A few more minutes, flashes of light appeared. Even without sound, Shinichi easily recognised the flashes from the gun muzzle.

"Shinichi." Kaito tapped him on the shoulders. Shinichi had been keeping an eye on the doors and windows to spot any possible escapees. Looking at the screen Kaito was pointing, he swore easily recognising the sports car.

"Why are Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji there?!" He turned to the third mobile by his side, waiting impatiently for it to connect to Megure. He was more worried the two officers would be hurt rather than botching up the operation. Also, he was still waiting for the _third party_ to show up. With the number of hints he had been dropping, Amuro was sure to check it out. He needed to stall for time.

"Already on it." Kaito managed to read his detective, sensing his need for a distraction. He sent a text message and they waited.

At the traffic light closest to the house, an old man appeared on screen. He stopped the officers' car and leaned into the window.

"I think Jii-chan can hold them for five to ten minutes, depending on how patient the officers can be."

"If it's Takagi in the drivers seat, very long." The man had unlimited patience when dealing with elderly and children, not that Sato had none, only not as much as the mild-mannered man.

Finally, his phone connected to Megure.

"Sorry to bother you so early Keibu, but can you call off Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji? They're about to run into some...delicate...situation and it may ruin some things. I'll explain it later this afternoon, when this is all over." Shinichi quickly rattled as his other hand was texting Akai about another shadow sneaking out from the front door in the next house. He was wondering if there was a secret passage connecting the houses together. He only breathed in relief when he saw the sports car leaving.

Moments after the officers left, another nondescript car arrived on scene. From the car stepped out four men dressed in dark suits, creeping towards the identified house. Another car followed soon after, parking in front of the next house.

"Looks like the cavalry arrived." Just getting off the phone with Jii, making sure he was safe and won't be caught in the crossfire.

"At least our hard work paid off." He recognised some faces from his previous encounter. Sending off a text message to the FBI agents for a retreat, Shinichi leaned back into the chair. The operation time was short, but the FBI did not want another clash with the Japanese Public Security Bureau.

Instead of staying and having a staring contest with the screens, Shinichi followed Kaito out of the room. Sitting at the kitchen counter, Kaito presented him a plate of breakfast with a puff of smoke.

"When did you cook?" There was a frown on Kaito's face when Shinichi only took the toast instead of using the fork. Kaito never left his side since he woke up, so how did his magician managed to both cook the food and clean up the kitchen?

"Shinichi, unless you want a repeat of yesterday, and I certainly won't mind, then you better eat more than toast." Pouring the coffee from the pot, Kaito sat down at his own plate.

Shinichi wondered if his eating habits were so bad that people felt the need to remind him all the time. But he was unwilling to take to risk of having Kaito force feed him again so he dutifully ate his share. (Although he secretly enjoyed it, not that he would willingly voice it out loud.)

"Good." Nodding with satisfaction, Kaito returned his attention to his own meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was close to lunch when Shinichi entered the TMPD headquarters. Kaito had, unfortunately, followed Shinichi to the stairs but a quick change later, he became a bosomed uniformed officer and headed towards the offices of Division Two. Shinichi really didn't want to know why Kaito chose that particular disguise if not to just to turn heads.

"Shinichi-kun. What was this morning about?" Megure levelled a stern gaze at the approaching detective. "Are you involved in something dangerous again?"

"Megure-keibu, it was a rescue attempt." Hoping that the older man would be more lenient if presented with a case involving human life. "I found, by accident, that someone had been...abducted...but it was not something that could be brought to the police." Another white lie for the greater good.

"Shinichi-kun..." It seems the inspector could see through him.

"Keibu. It's not something I can say..." He turned away, desperately hoping for some sort of distraction. "It's...a confidential matter."

"I trust you know when to call for backup at least." The older man sighed, knowing the teenager's stubborn streak to be near incurable. "You might not be able to tell me the details, at least you'll have to give me an explanation."

"Yes Keibu. The person involved was, hopefully, rescued with only minor injuries. He's an important...witness, I guess would be a close enough term...to another case I've been involved in for the past year or so."

"Hmph..." Megure stared hard at Shinichi, reading between the lines. "Were you involved in the actual rescue?"

"Keibu, I was at home. The only reason I know Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji was on site was because someone told me. I haven't been injured, I wasn't even there." And that was bending a lot of truths.

"Good. Because people reported hearing gunshots. It wouldn't do if you were hiding an injury. However, I still have to remind you that you are technically a student and underage, you shouldn't be doing such dangerous things. Do you understand?"

"Yes Keibu, I'll try to stay out of trouble."

But it seems Megure wasn't finished. Even though there was a serial killer on the loose, he still found the time to give Shinichi a full dress down. What made it worst was that none of the officers inside the office came to his rescue.

"We were only concerned about you Shinichi-kun. With your parents away so frequently and you being a part-time consultant for the force, you're part of the family."

"Yes, like a rash younger brother." Sato came and pat him on the back now that Megure's _talk_ has winded down. "Just be careful ok Kudo-kun. Wouldn't want to see you all bloodied up again."

He wanted to say it was an accident but him becoming injured happens too often to be called that.

"I believe Kuroba-kun is waiting for you at the front."

He was about to leave when Megure called him back and handed him the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaito branched off from Shinichi, he walked purposefully towards the Division Two office. There were a few Task Force member that needs to be congratulated, for birthday and a new baby, and KID always leave a little present. A KID decorated baby rattle and a KID insignia tie pin, both bought online (Kaito was thinking whether he should charge them for royalties for using his name) but both gifts were further personalised with a small card (in the birthday officer's case it was rigged with a _tiny_ prank). At first, when he started leaving gifts, such as the one on Christmas, the officers were weary, but they soon realised it was KID's way of making up to them.

Kaito saw the look of surprise on the new father's face, proudly showing off the gift to passing staff. The birthday boy, however, was trying to encourage (bribe) his fellow colleagues open the gift for him, weary of the little bit extra that KID often hide with such extravagantly wrapped presents. Since no one was willing to sacrifice their hair colour or wishing to wear vibrant coloured clothing for the rest of the day, he dejectedly walked out the door, passing Kaito on the way, to face his _gift_.

Never let it be said that KID disappoints his fans.

Discarding his costume at the fire escape, he entered the station once more as Kuroba Kaito, only to bump into Nakamori Ginzo.

"Kaito-kun! Just the person I want to see!" His greeting was suspiciously giddy. He began to pull Kaito towards the entrance of the station.

"Wait...wait Nakamori-keibu." He tugged them to a halt, "where are you taking me? My boyfriend's in here."

"Your...boy...friend?" As though testing the strange word on his tongue.

"Yes, boyfriend. He came in half an hour ago. I'm just picking him up." He tried to extract himself from the older man's grip, but having no luck. He reminded himself just in time, before throwing down a smoke bomb, that he was inside the police station where he would most likely be under under arrest if he pulled such a trick (oh the horror, arrested not as Kaitou KID but as himself, Shinichi would laugh himself silly).

"Is he in trouble? You shouldn't associate with someone that frequents the police station. Find yourself someone respectable...you being a KID fan is already bad enough but to associate with a criminal?"

"No, no, keibu. You got it wrong. My boyfriend's here to help out. Not in trouble."

"Well, which division did he go to? I'll give them a call then you can help me out."

"Uh..." Kaito hesitated, as much as he wanted to introduce Shinichi to his semi-adoptive family, it really wasn't the ideal location or situation. But the expectant look in Nakamori's eyes was very compelling (Kaito blames it on the lack of a fatherly figure in his life that caused him to pretty much agree to older male characters in his life). "Division One's Megure-keibu."

"Are you sure your boyfriend isn't someone dangerous? Not a criminal?" He looked concerned as he dialed the number.

"I'm very sure keibu, thank you for your concern." Taking the connected phone, he cheerily greeted Shinichi. "Hello Sweety."

" _Is something the matter?_ "

"Nope. But Nakamori-kiebu wanted my help on something. I'll give you a call when I finish. Try not to get hurt or injured. Better yet, have the officers keep you here until I come back."

" _Kaito..._ "

"I am not going to risk you being towed off by nasty people Love."

" _..._ " He heard someone from the background asked what was wrong. Shinichi relayed what he just said with a heavy sigh. Kaito also heard the officers in the background trying to wrestle the phone out of his detective's hands.

" _Don't worry Kuroba-kun,_ " it was Sato who managed to win. He heard struggling in the background, with Shinichi intermittently saying to hand the phone back to him, " _we'll keep him here until you return. Better yet, we'll just keep him in the holding cell so you won't have to fear he escaped us._ " There was teasing and laughing in the background.

"Then I would feel so much better. Tell him I'll try to be quick." Hanging up the landline, he turned his attention back to the keibu, who looked at him wide-eyed. "Is there something on my face?" For a moment, Kaito thought there was remnants of makeup on his face.

"No. Just that you seem very...expressive, concerned. You don't show your feelings all that often, especially after Toichi's accident."

His father's death may have been a long time ago and the pain had subsided somewhat, but it still stung a little.

"You should let yourself go more." He patted him on the shoulders. "Now tell me about this boyfriend of yours. I had thought you'd end up with Aoko."

"With her? No way. She's like a sister. A very nosy sister." Kaito had other, less savoury adjectives to describe her but not in front of her father. "Besides, she's with Hakuba now. I'm not going to ruin her happiness, even though I don't quite like her choice." Kaito was glad he managed to stave off the topic of Shinichi, even for a little while.

"Yes, Hakuba..." There was a thoughtful look on his face. "What do you think about that boy?"

"As a friend? Detective? Or an overall person?" Kaito guessed it was the fatherly protective side talking.

"All of the above." Nakamori led them to his car, they were heading out to, what Kaito would guess to be, a possible theft site. Kaito had been asked several times to help with security and is wondering why he would be asked now since he hadn't delivered the heist note yet.

"Well, Hakuba may be a stick in the mud, stubborn and overly obsessive about time. But if you want someone to take good care of Aoko, then there is no better person. But don't tell him I said that." Kaito would rather swim with the sea creatures than be caught praising the blond detective.

"I heard from Aoko you don't get along, yet you give him such praises." Turning a corner, they arrived at a gallery.

"There's just something in his face that makes me want to take him down a few pegs. I mean he came to our class looking like we were all below him or something. But now he's better, though that doesn't mean anything..." Kaito waited by the sidewalk for the inspector to lock up. After greeting the owner, they headed inside the gallery.

The white walls were lined with large oil paintings, special spotlights trained onto its surface. The place was spacious and every step they made brought about an echo of footsteps (Kaito didn't bother masking his own steps). The owner leading them to the central display cabinet looked to be around fifties, dressed in a pressed suit, he walked with a purpose.

"Here's the piece in question." He gestured to the antique hiding behind the glass. "It's an old piece."

The antique necklace was of great craftsmanship. The exposed metal were all engraved with vines, flowers, and leaves. At its center is a small garnet stone framed with tiny peridots. Kaito whistled. The stones weren't of exceptional quality, not of much monetary worth, so it had to do with the skills that too to make this.

"I can see why people would want to steal this." He commented. Being a part-time thief meant he always have an eye for skilled art pieces.

"Oh no, you're mistaken boy." He corrected, with slight disdain in his voice. "It's not the necklace that the thief is after, but the ring."

"Ring?" Glancing back down into the display, Kaito spotted the relatively plain copper ring nesting close to the necklace. It had some engravings on its flat top, but compared to the necklace, it was nothing special. The ring was quite similar to the one he found in Shinichi's desk, only with a tiny differences. Kaito did notice there was a garnet and peridot stone set into the inside of the ring.

"What do you think Kaito-kun? Is it KID proof?"

"What?! Kaitou KID is targeting this?" Surprised. He hadn't even delivered the note yet. He was going to have it delivered by the florist with a large bouquet of mixed flowers later that afternoon.

"No, we know that it's an imposter. But to be on the safe side, we wanted to make sure it will stand up to that thief's antics."

"I can tell you it's magician-safe." Kaito lowered his eye level to the place where glass met stand. "But not sure if it's phantom thief safe."

"That should be good enough." He nodded then spoke with the gallery owner some more. Kaito returned his gaze to the jewelry in question. He couldn't figure out what is so special about the ring.

"Say keibu," eyes not leaving the case, he called out to the inspector, "how did you know it was a KID imposter?"

"Well, the thief usually leave riddled messages or in straight forward notes, like in his earlier heists. This one, however, was an extremely easy riddle that we later found to have been copied from the internet." With the security plan hashed out, the inspector released a sigh of relief. "We've been receiving a few of these strange heist notes since yesterday morning. Then there are the sudden increase in bag snatchers and muggers. Somehow, I'd rather deal with the thief than that mess right now."

"I'll be happy to help if you need me." And just maybe, he could catch this imposter.

"Thanks Kaito-kun. I'll drive you back to the station. I'd really want you to have a look at this other possible heist site but you look eager to go back to your boyfriend." He teased.

Kaito scratched his cheeks in embarrassment. The inspector could be extremely perceptive when he puts his mind to it. Kaito wondered when would be a good time to introduce them to his detective but he was apprehensive about the inspector's response to 'that meddling kid detective' as he would put it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, I really didn't expect them to actually put you into the interrogation room..." Kaito entered the normally plain room. It was now scattered with photos, folders, newspaper, and printouts. "But I guess it did the job of keeping you here."

"I'm working on that serial killing since I had nothing better to do. What I really want is to in out to chase some of the leads..." Shinichi stretched, lifting his shirt and exposing his abdomen. "They forced me in here after finding me near the entrance of the building."

"So you did try to escape." Amused, Kaito helped straightened his detective's crumpled shirt.

"I wouldn't say escape. I was just going to go for a walk..." Shinichi tried to avoid eye contact.

"You're a terrible liar." Kaito poked Shinichi in the forehead.

"Only to you. Like how I'd know if you were lying too." He placed a kiss on the other's nose tenderly. "So are you here to rescue me from here?"

"My Beloved Prince, I will slay the Dragon and whisk you away into the dusk so that you may be encased in the light again." Kaito bowed them presented him with a stem of red camilla. "So that you know my heart burns for you."

Shinichi was rendered speechless. It had been some time since Kaito last showed off like this. He wondered if the cameras in the room were off. His brain was supplying him with quite a few scenarios he wanted to _act_ out.

Seeing Shinichi bite his bottom lips with indecision, Kaito went to help gather up strewn papers.

"Come now Fair Prince, let us be off." He offered out his arm. With a tinge of amusement, and feeling slightly playful, Shinichi took up his offer and circled an arm around his.

He leaned in closer than he should, chest on Kaito's forearms, whispering close into his magician's ear.

"Brave White Knight, know that your sacrifice is not in vain and shall be aptly rewarded." Placing a chaste kiss on Kaito's cheeks, he repositioned himself facing directly opposite. Just as their lips were about to touch, there were shuffling noises in the background.

"Ahem." Came a cough from the door where Sato was patiently waiting for them. "The cameras are still on..." she reminded, looking away from the scene to leave them with some privacy.

"Of course. My thanks Gracious Lady." Keeping in character, Kaito nodded awkwardly with Shinichi in his arms. "Now my Dear Prince, shall we be off?"

He was rewarded with a playful punch in the shoulders.

"Does he do this often?" Sato whispered close to Shinichi's ears.

"Only when in the mood." On the outside, it looks as though he resigned to such actions, but internally he frowned. Something must be bothering his magician if he suddenly burst into such flowery language. Especially with the over use of endearments.

Kaito silently walked beside Shinichi, arms securely around his detective's waist. Something was niggling at the back of his mind. The multiple fake KID heist feels as though someone was trying to lure him out. It was either that or trying to push the blame onto him. He tried to push the thought to another part of his mind as they traversed the corridors back to the office of Division One to drop off the files.

They were greeted by Megure sitting stiffly at his desk. In front of him stood a man dressed in a dark brown suit.

"Are you Kudo Shinichi?" His voice was low but crisp. Kaito immediately stood in front, shielding Shinichi with half his body. His detective placed a hand on his shoulder to stop any further actions.

"I am." He tried to push Kaito out of the way, only the magician would not budge.

"Shinichi-kun, Kuroba-kun. This is an agent from the Public Security Bureau. He wishes to talk to you for a moment." Megure said with politeness often reserved for addressing seniors and the upper management. It was clear he was unhappy with the sudden appearance of said agent.

"The Director wishes to see you. If you could follow me." He gestured to the doorway. It was clear that Shinichi had to follow, leaving no room for argument. Many of the officers were looking on with apprehension and worry, wondering why their adoptive brother was being led by this agent.

"He's not going anywhere alone." Kaito spoke out where many would not dare to. One of his hand was tightly grasping onto Shinichi's, forcing him to move back behind him.

"Kaito..." Shinichi levelled a look, trying to argue his point without words. Finally, he resigned to his thief's determination.

"I guess it would be alright if you came with us then." The agent nodded back at Megure in appreciation. "We realise that you may be concerned for the wellbeing of your consultant. We will keep you informed."

Walking out of the office felt like it would be a long time after they would return here and Kaito really wished it wasn't the case. The heavy atmosphere projected by the officers were suffocating. It was as though they were fearing for their safety. Kaito discretely checked his supplies, just in case this was a ploy to kidnap or erase his detective from their current game.

 **-TBC-**


	22. First Invite

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Story advancement. Strange chapter...I kinda wasn't sure how to go about the story...but now that I've sow the seeds, well...be sure to keep checking for updates.

* * *

First Invite

The pair were led to the garage of TMPD headquarters. They had thought this Director person would be holding office inside the same building, but they were wrong. Exchanging a look, Kaito followed Shinichi's lead and stepped into the car. They were driven to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building in downtown Shinjuku.

Nestle amongst a plethora of office buildings and sitting alongside the overpass was the landmark of Shinjuku with its twin towers peaking above the skyline. In the large courtyard in front of the structure were a variety of pedestrians; from the everyday worker to wondering tourist, the place drew many people to visit for both entertainment and official businesses.

"So we're going to visit the big cheese." Kaito commented as he recognised the iconic structure. Shinichi only gave a huff of displeasure. If the agent thought keeping silent would unnerve the two, then he was sadly mistakened. "Do you have any idea why they would want to invite you here?"

"Why else." Shinichi looked bored, staring at the passing landscape. "It's to do with this morning..." He trailed off, it was easily understood that he really did not want to talk about it.

"Ugh, does this mean they'll be putting a tail on you from now on? Do they see you as a threat to national security?" How was he supposed to have alone time with his favourite detective if more people started stalking him. It was already bothersome avoiding the general stalkers and reporters.

"I'm hoping they just want to talk." Shinichi leaned towards Kaito, who was more than happy to wrap an arm around his shoulders. He let Shinichi interweave their fingers together as he tries to distract himself from the impending headache of a meeting.

Their arrival was kept a low profile, using the service lift from the garage to take them up to the correct floor. It was strange to actually be in this building for something other than renewing passport and license.

"I heard there's an observation deck here, maybe we can slip out afterwards and take a look. It's supposed to gave a nice view of Tokyo's skyline at night." Kaito whispered into Shinichi's ear as they walked. The agent paid them no heed and strode ahead to lead the way.

"Kaito. Stay focused." Replied in similar fashion.

"But I am. The only object that deserves my utmost focus would be you." Flashing a toothy smile, Kaito got in the last word and won this round as Shinichi imitated those horrors from the deep with their opening and closing of mouth.

"Boys." That was the only word the agent said before leading them out of the elevators and into the long, bland, corridor. At the end stood a security counter, with officers manning the scanners. Shinichi fidgeted slightly, both himself and Kaito were definitely carrying something that would be considered a weapon, though it was well disguised, to protect themselves. But it would not stand the check. Kaito gave him a pat on the shoulders, before he walked into the scanner. Shinichi was just waiting for the shrill alarm, but there was no sound.

"Sir, do you have anything...strange on you?" The officers must have seen something on the screen.

"Only a couple of doves." As to demonstrate, he held out two hands, palm face up, and with a flick, two snowy white dove stood in his palm. "I'm a magician, these are my doves Shiro and Yuki. Hime is the one sitting on my head." He pointed at the last dove that no one had notice until now.

The officers looked at the agent for instructions, who nodded in consent. Kaito walked out and waited with the agent for Shinichi to pass. Shinichi schooled his expression and controlled his steps to look as though he was walking confidently into the scanners, when in actuality he was nervous as hell.

"All clear." The staff called out, it was a relief though it didn't stop Shinichi from wondering how they managed to pass security.

The office they were led to was unlike the bustling one they usually see at the station. Desks were set up in trios, grouping together to form a working team. There was a large screen at the end displaying the Tokyo Metropolitan area with real-time data of _something_ that Kaito wouldn't want to guess. To the side were wanted posters and headshots of suspected terrorists. There were two whiteboards set to the side, one filled with pictures of the FBI and the other, to their surprise, held pictures of the teenage detectives and their associates.

"Looks like you're already on their stalk list." Though they were far away, Kaito still recognised the faces on the small photos. "And it looks like I'm on their list too. The photo is not flattering..."

"Kaito. I don't think they were supposed to..." Shinichi had a vague idea why his face was at the center of attention but he would not willingly pass the information.

They were led up another set of steps, to what is presumed to be a conference room. Instead of walls along the corridor, it was a row of wall-to-ceiling glass panels. Upon closer inspection, Kaito found them to be coated and that when electricity passes through them, the glass would loose the transparency to offer the privacy needed inside the room. Inside was a standard setup of a conference table with a large display at the front and end wall. There were docking stations on the desk, no doubt for tablets and laptops. Along the side were potted plants, to put some colour into the otherwise cold room. At the top of the table, on the opposite end of the doorway, sat a middle aged man, all calm and poised with his smart suit and tie. He had a stern but genial face plastered to greet them.

"Thank you for coming so promptly Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito. I hope you did not encounter any problems?" He gestured to the seats on the left of where he was sitting. In front of said seating were two tablets set up, with its blue screensaver running. Kaito doubted he was thankful or happy to see them. Most likely, the man had wanted to forcefully bring them in instead of letting them arrive at their own pace.

Taking a seat, as it was supposedly polite to do so, the pair waited for the man to continue.

"My name is Fujie Saitou, it has come to our attention that you were the one who provided the information that our informer picked up yesterday night." The man was carefully observing their reactions. "We would like to confirm with you the method of which you came by this information and what else you did with it."

"What information are you talking about?" If Fujie thought he could intimidate Shinichi to reveal information, he could think again. Not that he had anything against the man, just that he couldn't trust him unless there were reasons to do so. "As far as I remember, both Kaito and myself only went out for dessert and unless you bugged my home, I haven't said anything that would warrant it to be called useful information."

Fujie could see the teenager before him would not relent so easily. He knew he first must disclose something before receiving anything from the boy.

"Early this morning, our department ran a rescue mission, acting upon some crucial information we've received from our informer. We recovered one of our undercover agents who was held captive and tortured for information about our organisation and operation." He clicked a button and a headshot of the agent in question appeared on their tablet screens. Alongside were some general information about age, rank, and family members. "He was placed inside a criminal group to leak out and plant certain pieces of information to allow us to better capture and arrest the rest of its members."

Another screen showed a collage of pictures in a slideshow. Some of shady transaction, others mug shots, and there were a few paparazzi-styled photos. Shinichi recognised some of the pictures. There were a few with a large red cross on them, those were of Pisco, Irish, and Tequila. But there were some photos that only contained a shadow and a name.

"This particular criminal group had its paws set on Japanese soil for the past few decades and we have been working to remove them." He turned his attention back towards the pair, "our investigations had led us to believe that not only do you, Kudo Shinichi, have some information that we want, but also your partner Kuroba Kaito and cousin Edogawa Conan is also involved."

"I can understand how my cousin was involved, but Kaito?" He turned to his magician, who shrugged. Shinichi was sure it was real confusion and not an act.

"A few weeks ago, the police captured another group of criminals. Jewel smugglers. We have reason to believe they worked together at some point. We found from their documents that these jewel smugglers had approached your friend's father, Kuroba Toichi, just before his death."

Well, at least it was a relief to Shinichi that it had to do with the Magician and not the Thief. Though, they were wrong in their information seeing as there were no links between the two group with the exception of being oppositions.

"My father?" He had to act the part even though he knew the truth.

"Yes. Apparently they wish to hire your father for his service."

"He's a magician, unless they wanted a performance..."

"Kuroba Toichi's skillset is beyond the simple smoke and mirrors. He was also a renown escape artists." The man cut in, seeing that he had managed to unsettle the boy. He saw how the detective tried to comfort him, hoping this would be enough to have the detective start talking, for the sake of his friend.

Unbeknownst to Fujie, this was all an act. Mostly to see how far they could trust the man and to quickly leave this place.

"Look Fujie-san," Shinichi still had an arm wrapped around Kaito's shoulders, "I'm sure there is a mistake. Kaito's father would not willingly help out criminals. And if you are suggesting that he did, then you better think again." He tried to sound menacing, and he did pull that off.

"My apologies then." Fujie knew when he lost ground against the detective. He back down. "However, I do need to inform you that this group has taken an interest in you Kudo Shinichi. It would be wise to keep yourself safe..."

Both teens knew he wanted to keep them within the building and under their surveillance, but neither were willing to part with their own freedom.

"I won't need your protection, thank you very much. I will make sure I stay safe." He was ready to leave when a thought occurred to him. Something that had been bothering him since this morning. "This agent you just rescued...was he hurt badly?"

"He is in the medical bay right now, I can take you to see him." Even though Fujie won't be able to weasel any information out of the detective, he was still glad that the boy was concerned about his staff. He might just make some allowances for him to continue his quest. Who knows, the boy may prove to be useful and might be able to create a larger wedge that could help them arrest these criminals.

"Kaito," turning his attention back to his magician, he looked directly into the amethyst orbs, "do you want to stay here?"

It was an invitation, not a request, so Kaito had the option to choose to follow Shinichi or he could try to find out more by remaining in the room (and maybe trying his hand at cracking a virtual vault). In the end, he opted to go with Shinichi as Kaito still could not trust the people here. He'll be there as backup if he's needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like any medical facilities, the medical room was placed at the lower floors of the building. It was too white and and too cold. Regardless of who owns the place, it still smelled of the nose numbing disinfectant and looked way too bright even in the artificial light. They approached the bed, seeing the person they helped to rescue wrapped up in bandages and blanket. He seems to be breathing normally. A nurse stood guard over her patient like a sentinel.

"We've had a few difficulties, didn't know if he'll pull through." Fujie said in a whisper so not to disturb the others in the room, not that there were many. "But we do try and take good care of those we call our own." He flashed the pair a pointed look.

"I do hope he'll recover." Shinichi replied with sincerity. It was good to know the man lived. "Has he said anything?"

"Not even woke up yet. That is why we need to scrooge for every last bit of information." He was trying to tug at Shinichi's heartstrings. "If you know or heard anything else..." He pulled out two namecards and handed them over.

"We can't promise anything." Kaito supplied, knowing that his detective is weak against people's pleads for help (why else would he knowingly walk into danger otherwise).

Fujie was surprised when he spoke up, thinking that the boy would still be in shock over the previous news.

"That's all I ask." He gave them a pleasant smile, that looked entirely too fake in Kaito's opinion, before gesturing them towards the office area once more. He stood by the entrance, with the intention to talk but was interrupted by Shinichi's phone.

The detective was about to excuse himself when the agent that brought them here requested to accompany him. Kaito gave him a scowl, hands itching to prank the man as he stood too close to Shinichi for his liking.

"Standard procedure. You are a guest and we need to ensure not are not leaking out our information."

Fortunately, it was a message so Shinichi unlocked the phone to open the message and allowed the agent to look over his shoulders as he did.

' _So the Princess found the Pea. But Cinderella's step mother is still looking for the glass slipper in the attic. With Snow White's dwarves out at the mines, would the Witch be in time to take Snow White's Prince away? -Locasta-_ '

The message was not only cryptic but also from an unknown number. Shinichi had a vague idea who this was from. Though he first had to confirm. Kaito, who leaned in to rest his head on Shinichi's shoulders, also understood the meaning seeing as his detective had finally told him the story. He took the phone out of his detective's grasp, after all, KID was a master at this compared to Shinichi.

"Hey!" Shinichi exclaimed, only to be placated by quick lips meeting cheeks.

' _Macbeth's meeting is overdue. A change in playlist as Feste and Escalus enters stage left. Would Hecate grace the Globe for a show?_ '

"I should hate you for this." Shinichi commented as Kaito sent out the message. The agent and Fujie was looking at them for an explanation. "My... _Pen pal_...that I met by chance. We often exchange riddles and messages..." Shinichi fed them a white lie. He really needs to break this habit. The lie is well received as the adults see no flaw (Shinichi thought they must be assuming that was how he entertained himself).

"I trust that you will keep the contents of this meeting a secret?" It was more of an order rather than a request. But both understood the need for secrecy. They nodded in consent. Maybe, just maybe, they would have a new ally in this mess.

They were allowed out once they signed the agreement for nondisclosure and were offered a ride back to the station, which they refused seeing as Kaito wanted them to visit the observation deck.

"So," Kaito wrapped an arm around Shinichi, leaning into his back as they took in the afternoon/dusk view of the Tokyo skyline, "what happens now?"

They were both content in this position. The atmosphere was calming, opposite of the hustle and bustle occurring at the lower floors, with few people sitting around at the nearby couches.

"We wait." Shinichi sank into his magician's embrace, not caring if anyone sees. "I had hope to be able to locate Hondo's sister but..."

"She'll surface when it's time." Kaito placed a kiss on his temple to calm his detective down.

"What if the conclusion I've found was true, that the reason behind the breakup between Ran and Hondo was..."

"Hush." Kaito placed a finger on Shinichi's lips before the detective became too agitated. He had thought Shinichi might have felt guilty because of he indirectly caused this to happen. Turning his detective so they were facing one another, he took Shinichi's chin in his hand to gaze directly at the muddy blue eyes, how Kaito disliked this particular shade of blue. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything would be fine in the end."

He tried to encourage a small smile from his detective, fingers brushing along the lower lips and parting it slightly, feeling the warm moist flesh underneath.

"Try and be a little bit more positive, it'll do wonders to lessen those stress lines."

"Kaito. This isn't the most concealing location..." Shinichi had to swat the wondering hand at his waist.

"Aw, Shinichi. A little sweetness wouldn't hurt." Kaito whispered close into his ear. "After all, we do want to put in a show for those agents that are still following us."

Yes, both of them realised early on that they were tailed. Thankfully, they were not bugged. Not that they won't have any means to disrupt their devices but it would be a pain to explain.

"Bothersome people..." He gave a small peck on the cheeks, hopefully it will satisfy his magician's need to show off.

Shinichi had not wanted to do anything but if these people realised how close the two of them were, they would put security around both of them and Shinichi would feel that much calmer knowing that Kaito is also protected. It was the same for Kaito, although he knew Shinichi to be capable, a little more protection would not hurt (though it will cut down on the alone time he could spend with his detective outside of the confines of their homes).

"Well, let's go grab some dinner. I don't know about you but I'm starving." He tugged his detective away from the mesmerizing scenery and towards to elevators. "So what do you feel like?"

Kaito made mindless chatter with his detective as a distraction. The agents followed them obediently like little ducklings. It was irritating but this was the only choice they have unless they want the PSB breathing down their neck for extended amounts of time. This way, once they see they are plain and ordinary (not that they really are, but in these agent's eyes they should be) teenagers, they should be able to breath easier. And by that time, they should hopefully have gained their trust and Kaito would have to _repay_ them for their work (he is already looking forward to that day).

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: If someone notices any mistakes, leave a note. Is this considered as an omake? Well, it's more of an explanation of the riddles. It'll be a different approach to writing and it's not really part of the story (and because I missed Conan a bit so he's the star).

* * *

-OMAKE (?): Welcome to Conan's Classroom!-

Whiteboard was set up in the darkened studio set, video cameras are running and everything was read to go.

Conan: Welcome to Conan's Riddle Classroom! I'm your host Edogawa Conan! Pleased to meet you all finally!

Jigen: GAKI! Why did you send me this?!

Jigen waved around his mobile.

Conan: Arere? How come? I made sure to forward it from Shinichi-niisan's phone to my number...

There was no trace of embarrassment or remorse from his action. Most likely it was intentional

Jigen: Not buying it! And a young'un like you shouldn't be messing with women older than you!

Conan's glasses glinted even without extra lighting

Conan: Oh? So _you_ of all people deciphered it? Even though you guys were extremely bad at making riddles?

Jigen: Hey!

Footfalls echoed on the linoleum floor, getting louder until a pair of white loafers and red jacket appeared.

Lupin III: Actually, I solved it for him. You know, maybe you can give me the number of this nee-chan. She's bound to be a beauty.

Conan: Only if you feel like getting stung by the queen bee...but how do you even know it's a female?

Lupin III: The name "Locasta" comes from Wizard of Oz...

Conan: Stop, stop! You'll spoil the plot if you say more on that!

Lupin III scratched his head.

Lupin III: Warui. But she does have a nice body though...anyways, the Princess in this case is your Shinichi-niisan and the Pea is definitely the agent in question.

Jigen: And Cinderella's step mother is otherwise known as the Evil Step Mother, so the Mother of Evil in a sense. The villain in the series.

Lupin III: Though if you're looking for something, you might consider calling me. That "Glass Slipper" is somewhere in Beika isn't it? Your attic so to speak.

Jigen: And Snow White's dwarves are her little minions...so agents working for someone, or multiple someones.

There was silence in the studio that you could hear a pin drop.

Conan: Oi, oi. Don't tell me you guys are stuck...

Jigen and Lupin III laughed nervously.

Conan: You two are lechers. You're only able to solve the parts involving people without the Y-chromosomes.

Conan sighed.

Conan: The term "Snow White" is actually making fun of the opponent, where white is black and black is white. But the Prince in the next phrase is someone Snow White had set their eyes on.

Jigen and Lupin III looked eager for Conan's explanation.

Jigen and Lupin III: And? And?

Conan: Kaito-niisan's reply is actually pretty simple. It's themed around Shakespeare's works. Macbeth is famous for its starting Witch scene amongst other things. Feste is the Fool in Twelfth Night and Escalus the Prince from Romeo and Juliet. The Fool is often mistakened for a Jester and the Prince is the force of law in that particular setting. Changes in playlist is the change in how things are going.

Lupin III: Hacate is synonymous with a witch, and is suspected to be the name of one of the witches in Shakespeare's plays. The Globe is the theater where many of the Bard's plays were held. Nice~

Lupin III whistled in appreciation. Conan facepalmed. The word womanizer comes to mind.

Conan crouched down, hand on the dial on his shoes.

Conan: Next time, don't barge in!

Conan released the soccer ball from his belt and kicked, hard, towards the pair of thieves.

Jigen and Lupin III yelped and started running.

Conan: Well, that's that! See you next show~

Conan bowed, cameras turned themselves off, stage lights finally dimmed and studio became quite once more.

 **-END OMAKE-**


	23. First Complication

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

* * *

First Complication

KID stood silently on the edge of the building with a pair of binoculars in hand. He paid no mind to the erratic fluttering of his cape but he did check wind directions every now and then. He wanted to enter the scene with drama after all. The imposters wouldn't know what hit them.

"Well, well, well." A feminine voice came from behind. KID did not hear the fire escape opening. He whipped around, card gun in hand, ready for retaliation. Although his group of baddies were removed from the game, there are bound to be many others. "Look what we have here."

"May I ask who I have the pleasure of meeting?" KID said with as much congeniality as one could convey in such situations.

"Oh? But we have met before. Surely the Silver Bullet has mentioned me to you?" She brushed aside her blond hair with flair, the wind seemed to have no effect on her as the hair laid still on her shoulders.

Gun trained on her, KID never took his eyes off as she walked around to approach the building's edge to stand to his side. He did recognise her face from a few days ago, but the one she met was Kuroba Kaito and not KID. He had to keep up the image. Shinichi did not say who she was, only that she was part of his group of criminals and was a pain to deal with. And above all else, avoid where possible.

"At least our work has paid off and you took notice." She lit a cigarette, savouring the smoke before exhaling, "we know of your prowess in finding and acquiring things. Our Boss found you to be amiable to negotiations and are willing to pay for your services."

KID narrowed his eyes. So this is really a ploy to lure him out. She turned slightly to face him, to judge his reaction, before returning her gaze towards the gallery entrance below. The police had the place surrounded and spotlight trained on every nook and cranny. It would be a difficult escape for these one-time thief.

"Our Boss wanted to contact you so naturally, this was the best action. His advisor had told him you could not resist such a bait." There was an all-knowing smile on her face. "I have no reason to tell them what other methods they could reach you through."

"And why would a woman such as yourself be sent here?"

"Because you disappeared of his radar." She turned to KID, giving him her full attention. They stayed silent, with only the police sirens fading in the background. It seems the imposters were being chased by cars.

"Know that because your heists had become harder to predict, and longer resting period between heists, we need to resort to such measures. Though, this is also beneficial to us." She gestured to the now abandoned gallery, fully dark and silent since the activity died down and the actors have left.

"You people were the ones to commission these thieves."

"And this should remind you that you still have a purpose to serve even though you took away our mutual enemy."

KID gritted his teeth. He thought with his group gone, he would have some freedom in his heists. It seems his patron goddess did not get the memo.

"Our advisor had informed us it would be best to approach you for your services. However, should you refuse, he has another candidate lined up. Only you would be the best..." Trailing off, she saw KID tensed up then tried to relax. She grinned when the Poker Face slammed down on the thief.

"If you people have someone else already, why bother coming to me?" Irritated and feeling slightly trapped, KID tries to mask his emotions in his voice by sounding curious instead of annoyance.

"Oh? Do you really want us to go to someone else then? Our other candidate is not a purveyor of goods so to speak, but he does have a knack for finding lost items. I'm sure we can _persuade_ this person to do our work." The way she describe the person, it was as though she expected him to know and care for this particular character. "But if you really insist, and you find our offer unattractive, then we do have no choice."

"Who...is this other person?" KID was afraid to ask. But he was also reluctant to accept knowing that whatever they wish to find should not be found.

"Someone you know really well..." She reached inside her breast pocket, KID instantly tensed and alert. She gave KID a knowing smirk. "I'm sure we can _easily_ have his cooperation." She flipped out a candid photograph taken from a distance. "After all, we go back a long way and he has no reason to object."

KID gritted his teeth as his eyes focused on the picture. Even though the picture was taken at a distance and the subject had his head turned away from the camera, KID quickly recognised the distinctive hairstyle and the schoolyard backdrop.

He growled.

"My, my. What lovely sounds you make." She giggled, sending shivers down his spine. "I did warn you didn't I? If you don't want him to be further entangled within the Organisation, I suggest you at least hear me out."

"You people _knew_."

"No dear phantom. This was only kept between me, Anokata, and one other. As an added incentive for you, we are unwilling to disclose his current existence to a particular individual out for his blood. Both himself and the people currently under his protection would be safe, at least for now."

"What is it you people want?" He now has no choice but to agree. They might not be holding his beloved hostage, but with the amount of information they currently have, it would only be a matter of time.

"I wonder how much did Silver Bullet tell you." She walked back, ignoring KID's question and hateful gaze, towards the fire escape and gave KID a backwards wave. "Do let me know what you think. I'm sure the Silver Bullet would be able to find me when he puts his mind to it."

"Why?" In KID's mind, a variety of why's ran. Why him, why now, and more specifically why the sudden interest?

"Hmm...why indeed." She stopped midstep, turning to face KID, "because a secret makes a woman, woman." Blowing a kiss, she walked out the door, shutting it with a resounding thud.

KID stayed in place, feeling conflicted and hollow. His original objective was lost, instead he found something he did not want. He changed out of his uniform whites back to nondescript black. He told Shinichi that he would return to Ekoda for the night, though now it seems unlikely. He wondered if Shinichi will be mad at him for showing up at his door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Coming!" It was late at night and Shinichi was not expecting visitors. He was just relaxing with a book in the library before the doorbell rang. The bell rang again and he quickened his pace. This person was sure persistent. "I said coming."

He did not bother looking out of the peephole, instead, he readied himself for a shouting match with his uninvited guest.

He was taken aback when the door revealed tired looking Kaito.

"Kaito? I thought you said you were heading back home. Did you miss the train? Got in trouble? Hurt?" Instantly worried, he tugged his magician indoors, casually checking for traces of injury. "Did you see something you shouldn't? Came across illegal transactions? Missing child? Saw thieves breaking in..."

"Darling, calm down. You're starting to ramble." He placed a calming hand on Shinichi's face. "I'm fine. Not hurt."

"Then why did you come back, not that I'm not happy to see you. But you did only leave a few hours ago." He tacked on quickly. There was a twinkle of amusement in Kaito's eyes.

"Mind if I sat down? Maybe snuggle you a bit?" Even without the detective's consent, Kaito was already snuggling up to Shinichi. Kaito was acting like an attention starved koala. Shinichi knew instantly that something was bothering his magician.

"I'll make some hot chocolate. You're going to want to stay the night right?"

Something sweet always cheers Kaito up but not in this case. His mind was too jumbled that the concept of chocolate couldn't register in his brain.

"It's fine. Just somewhere to sit down first." He wasn't tired but he needed to feel Shinichi was close.

Instead of going to the library or sitting room, Shinichi brought them upstairs to his room. He pulled them to sit onto the bed, patiently waiting for Kaito to talk. He sat leaning on the headboard with Kaito draped over his legs and hugging his waist. Shinichi thread his fingers through the messy locks. He could feel Kaito relaxing into his touches, though it worried him that his magician suddenly turned away from him. Regardless, he continued his actions and was patient to wait for his magician to start talking.

The silence nearly lulled Shinichi asleep, if Kaito had not shifted when his eyes drooped.

"I met someone."

That raised an alarm bell. Usually when someone says that, there was bound to be a breakup happening in the future. Shinichi sincerely hoped that was not the case. Kaito choose the exact moment to look at his detective's face, nearly snickered out loud at the look of lost.

"Have no fear My Love, you're the only one for me." He reached up to pull Shinichi down for a kiss on the lips. "I merely met a person that told me something...disturbing."

That did not alleviate anything from Shinichi's mind. Actually, it sounded worst, as though whoever this person is, has some blackmail information. He must have grimaced for Kaito still has that amused look on his face.

"This person said they were looking for something." Kaito looked up into Shinichi's blue eyes.

"Were they hoping I'd involve myself?" He continued patting the soft hair. The texture was really addictive.

"No, they were hoping for KID's help." He said it as nonchalant as possible, but in still freaked Shinichi out, who froze up at the phrase.

"What?!" He whispered harshly. Shocked was not a word strong enough for what he was feeling. "They know who you are?!"

"Probably. But it's not confirmed." Turning away, trying to avoid the burning blue, Kaito shifted so that he was facing the end of the bed instead.

"Kaito. This is serious." Shinichi stilled his hands on Kaito's pulse point on his neck, hoping that it would pick up signs of distress or extreme emotions.

"Never said it wasn't. But..." Kaito heaved his shoulders. It really wasn't something he wanted to bring up to Shinichi but he couldn't just lie his way through something so serious.

"If you're telling me not to involve myself, you can think again. I'm a detective and I'll find out about it sooner or later." Shinichi reached over to grab onto Kaito's hand, bringing it to his lips then placed a kiss on the knuckles close to the ring finger. "Besides, I remembered you saying that you wanted me to pay for the favours and debt with my life. I'm assuming you want to stay with me forever if that's the case."

"Your body Dear. Though I won't mind ownership for life." Kaito wondered when Shinichi started to develop such cheesy tendencies. He turned back, curious to his detective's embarrassed expression. There was a nice pale pink on the cheeks extending down the neckline on his detective and Kaito reached out to touch the warmed skin.

"So, who are these people?" Playful voice gone and replaced with seriousness rivaling the tone during criminal interrogation.

"The lady from the forest. The one you refused to tell me the name of." Turning around to face the foot of the bed once more, not wanting to make his detective feel guilty for not telling him everything.

"No." Shinichi squeezed his eyes shut, voice coming out as a near whisper. It was one of his worst nightmare.

Kaito thought he felt a slight tremor. Turning back to face his detective, he confirmed the trembling with the fearful look.

"Shinichi?"

"What...what did she say?" He was tempted to ask what she brought for bargain. Shinichi had fervently wished Vermouth would not draw Kaito into the game even though he had involved himself with Shinichi.

"Told me they were looking for something. Something important and that you'd know how to contact her."

"The message." He scrambled out of bed to look for his mobile.

"They're the same person?" The tone of the message does not correspond to the image she gave Kaito when in person.

"She likes to play with her... _prey_...unfortunately." Biting on his bottom lips, he scrolled down to the contact. He was going to trace the number tomorrow but it seems it was intentional for him to have this number. Shinichi's fingers hesitated over the contact information.

"You're not thinking of using yourself as a bargaining chip are you?" Kaito rose gracefully from the bed to close his hand around the phone. "She told me there is still reason for KID to make routine appearances."

"She...held my safety against you..." Bowing his head down, Shinichi looked like he was guilty for other people's actions. He opened his mouth with a ready apology.

"Stop." Kaito preempted his detective's response. "It's not your fault and it never would be." Pulling Shinichi onto his chest, he felt his detective deflate, letting out all the tension and guilt.

"Was there anything else she said, or did?" He let Kaito pulled them back into bed.

"She called you Silver Bullet, but I assume that's nothing new."

"Her nickname for me. I'm wondering if she had high expectations of me. Did you know she trained with my mother?"

"When you say _train_..."

"Alongside I should say. She was also Kuroba Toichi's student."

"Ack." Kaito blanched at the statement. This just made her more terrifying than Shinichi's mother. At least with Yukiko, he knew she won't murder him in his sleep. (Actually, thinking further, Yukiko might just suddenly decide her son was too good for him and do Kaito in...he really need to invest in some really good locks.)

"She's planning for something. I just need to figure out what..."

"That woman told me only three people know about your existence and involvement. Herself, Anokata, and one other." Kaito saw the distracted look, his detective was not actually listening to him anymore. Time to spring his request then. "I'm moving in. And transferring school."

"WHAT?!" That snapped Shinichi. "You're on your final year. Don't waste your effort."

"I'm not leaving you to dangerous situations. Transferring means I can keep a better eye on you." Kaito levelled a firm look at his detective.

"No Kaito. That's just stupid. Especially since I have the FBI and PSB tailing me, and the TMPD looking out for me at crime scenes. I think I'm the safest person in Japan, not accounting for the Prime Minister and the Emperor himself." He tries to reason.

"Then you mean I could move in with you?" Well, his detective haven't said no to this part of his request.

Shinichi immediately blushed, knowing it wasn't as pure as just sharing a roof with his magician. He wasn't as opposed to this idea.

"Sweetie, you don't know how happy it makes me." Instantly, with a puff of smoke, he changed both their clothes and pull them onto the bed, covering both with the blanket. Shinichi tries to struggle out of his magician's arms.

"Kaito, Ekoda High starts their day early. It's not worth you losing sleep over."

"Never needed much sleep anyways." Now that his detective had stopped his struggle, Kaito could bury himself into Shinichi's scent. "And I'd rather lose sleep knowing you're safe than losing you."

"Baka." It was said with so much warmth and affection that Kaito nearly melted into the mattress. "Sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning so you'll be able to catch the morning train."

Kaito knew this was his way of agreeing to his demands. Probably as part of his guilt. Nevertheless, Kaito intends to make full use of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaito stared at the inconspicuous grey box on his classroom desk with a dopey smile on his face. Yes, he knew he should be paying attention to the teacher's voice and yes he realised he should have placed the box under his desk only to be taken out again at lunch. But the box is so tempting. And it was difficult to concentrate with the enticing box. The teachers have all given up in trying to engage him in their lessons but the rest of his classmates were still standing on eggshells around him. Still waiting for that ultimate prank because of the magician's giddiness.

"Ka-i-to...!" Aoko tried to sound menacing while standing in front of his desk. Kaito had a moment of deja vu. Beside Aoko stood Hakuba, patiently waiting for them to eat lunch together (under Aoko's insistence).

"Yes Aoko?" Replied without taking his eyes off the box.

"Why do you have that funny look on your face? Are you planning something?"

"Nope~" Smile never leaving his face, he continued to look at the grey box with adoration.

"That is...?"

"My lunch." Kaito caress the lid with such softness that it started to scare Aoko. She was wondering if he hid an innocent small animal inside.

"Then...do you want to...eat it...? Like now? Since it's lunch time?" Hesitantly, Aoko took a step away from the slightly creepy childhood friend. Hakuba had the right mindset to wait for them by the doorway the moment the magician said his first word with a sing-song voice.

"It's lunch already?!" Jumping up, he grabbed the box and tugged Aoko out the door. "Then what are we waiting for? Come on!"

Kaito's sudden bout of enthusiasm made students in the corridor jump back to make way. They managed to arrive at the roof in record time. The presence of Kaito on the roof scared away any lingering students.

Kaito cradled the box on his crossed legs before carefully opening the lid. Half of the box contained rice, the other with tamagoyaki, beef and vegetable rolls, and wiener sausages. It was a simple bento box.

"That's why you have a stupid face on you the whole morning?" Aoko sounded incredulous.

"Not just any old bento lunch, a lunch prepared especially for me by my beloved." Kaito took the pair of chopsticks, hovering over the food as though indecisive about how to eat it without ruining it.

"It's food Bakaito, don't waste it." Aoko resisted the urge to slap her friend at the back of his head.

"Who is this unlucky person to have caught your fancy?" Hakuba could not help but ask out of curiosity. "She must be really patient and accepting, probably a saint even."

"I'll pretend to ignore the tone of insult." Kaito picked the wiener sausage up and took a bite. Smile never leaving his face. "And since I do agree with you that my beloved is a saint, I'll let it slide."

"It's a _boy_ friend." Aoko whispered into Hakuba's ear. "As far as Aoko know, they've been going out for some time now."

"What!" Hakuba tried to keep his voice down, though Kaito did notice and had heard the whispers.

"Is it so surprising?" Kaito looked up at the face of disbelief. "That I have someone I fancy or that my beloved is male?"

"Does this person know of your...hobbies?" In Aoko's presence, he was unwilling to make accusations concerning KID.

"You mean my magical tendencies?"

"Or your perversity. Though, Aoko have to admit, ever since you started going out, you haven't once peeked into the girl's changing rooms or flipped Aoko's skirt..."

"Aww Aoko, did you miss showing off your legs?" He teased, picking up the beef roll and noticing the little imperfections and breaks in the meat.

"Bakaito!" And she did hit Kaito in the end as he tries to protect his food from falling off his laps.

"Then who is this special individual to keep up with you?" Hakuba unfroze from the prankster's declaration. "A name perhaps? I'd really like to meet him."

"Aoko, you better keep your boyfriend in check. I think he wants to steal mine."

"Wha...?!" Gobsmacked, Hakuba was lost for words.

Aoko was unfazed, having absolute confidence in Hakuba.

"You know, you've never told Aoko as well..."

"Hm..." Picking at the rice, Kaito hatched a plan. "How about we all have dinner this Friday then? I could bring him over and you'll all be able to meet him. Though Hakuba, you really _should_ keep yourself in check." The creepy smile on Kaito's face set of multiple alarm bells. Hakuba wasn't sure if this meant to keep KID accusations out of conversation topics or if it was an overall warning. Which ever way he took the prankster's words, it spelled bad trouble should he go against it.

"If Aoko-san will have me, I would be glad to join."

"That's great! Aoko's dad would be home as well. He'll most definitely want to meet Kaito's boyfriend as well! By the way, have you told Chikage-baasan yet?"

"Uh..." Kaito knew he was forgetting something. His mother was still off somewhere in Europe, or was it the States now?

"You better tell her before she hears if it from someone else."

With a thoughtful pose, and finished lunch, Kaito began to plot...no _plan_...for a meeting between Shinichi and his mother. Now that he thought about it, he may have told Jii but they haven't met as well. At least Kaito could say that meeting his family, and his adoptive family, would be less traumatic than meeting Shinichi's parents.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: I feel as though I've cheated readers with my last OMAKE (it's more like a script rather than a story), and since they're so well received, here's some more for this chapter.

* * *

-OMAKE (1): Morning preparations-

For once, Shinichi woke before his alarm clock rang, before the sun began to shine through the curtains even. He felt the soft weight over his stomach, an arm belonging to his magician who never let go of him during the night. The clock on the bedside table read 6:00 in it illuminating red numbers. He pressed down on the alarm to stop it from ringing when time came. Carefully, he extracted himself from his magician's hold, stopping when breathing changed just so slightly, and went to clean up. He figured he had half an hour to do everything he wanted to do before needing to wake up the sleeping magician.

Once freshly cleaned, Shinichi took his phone to the kitchen and called the one person he knew could help him figure out what to do. It was a surprisingly short ring before the voice answered on the other side.

" _Shinichi? Is something the matter?_ " Ran asked with a yawn. Shinichi deduced she just woke up, keeping to the same schedule she had when Conan was living with her.

"Uh, Ran, I need some help." Now that the phone connected, he wasn't so sure whether it was a smart idea to call for help after all.

" _..._ " Silence. Shinichi was nervous now. He needed something to take his mind off the discomfort.

"Ran? Are you still there?"

" _Shinichi. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that has you up this early. Is something bothering you? Or should that be someone bothering you_ _?_ "

"Not really. But I need some advice." Shinichi organised his thoughts, steeling himself to be humiliated by Ran. "How do you make a bento?"

" _Really Shinichi?_ " Incredulous voice filtered through. " _Are you trying to make Kuroba-kun a bento?_ "

Shinichi could feel Ran was close to giggling even through there wasn't a single sound. "Ran..."

" _Sorry Shinichi. Just that I know you can cook, but to prepare a lunch? It's not something you've done before, even for yourself._ "

"That's why I'm asking you." Shinichi sighed. He'd usually just grab some money and buy bread or something for lunch. There really isn't much need to know how to make a lunch box, even though his mother kept a few boxes in the kitchen cabinets.

" _First of all, do you even have boxes? Or should I just come over?_ "

"I do have boxes, I'm cleaning them now." Shinichi looked towards the grey rectangular box on the drying rack. He had just given them a quick rinse as he chatted on the phone using the hands-free headphones.

" _At least that's one thing out of the way. I'm sure you know how to make rice. The problem lies with making dishes that would taste nice even after sitting for a few hours. What do you have in the fridge?_ "

Shinichi rattled off the ingredients in the fridge, including any leftover dishes, and in the end, Ran helped him devise a meal around what they have available.

"Your a lifesaver Ran." Shinichi was whisking the eggs for cooking as he thanked the girl. He could hear Ran was also preparing their own meal through the phone.

" _You don't ask often. But Shinichi, you really do like Kuroba-kun don't you? It's not like a rebound or something right?_ " Ran's concern made Shinichi still his motion. " _We might not love each other like that but you are like a little brother to me, disregarding our age and birthday._ "

"Ran," he placed the eggs to the side so that he could give the her his full attention, "I know we ended somehow abruptly, even before we began. And at the time, I really thought I did like you. Though now, comparing those feelings to what I have for Kaito, it's different. I'd say it's stronger even...I'm not sure if it's really love or like or whatever it is classified as. The only thing I know is that I don't want to see him sad or hurt. I wanted to bring him the happiness that he brought me just by being close to me..."

Ran giggled out loud. Shinichi blushed, grateful that the girl could not see him.

" _That's really sweet. Anyways, I should leave you to your cooking. Just be sure not to burn the food._ "

Shinichi sighed, placing the phone and headpiece onto the kitchen counter. He looked at the clock on the screen, still some time before he had to wake the magician up. Breakfast is cooking (which will be rice, miso soup, fried egg, and salad), and the preparation for lunch is underway. As soon as he woke Kaito, he could fry off the beef and arrange everything into the box. He still had _some_ dignity and refuses to make the whole thing heart-shaped or fill the box with sappy motifs.

 **-OMAKE (1) END-**

* * *

-OMAKE (2): Waking up-

Shinichi looked down at the slumbering magician, face fully relaxed and mouth slightly parted. There was something he had always wanted to try ever since seeing some of his mother's movies (it was not a known fact but he always had a soft spot for romance movies. Mysteries are always great as reading material but when translated to the screen, it lacks some of its glamour). With a knowing smile, Shinichi leaned closer towards Kaito's face, mindful of his own breathing so not to prematurely wake the magician before he had a chance to try it out.

Gently, Shinichi's lips met Kaito's, deepening as Kaito responded unconsciously by wrapping an arm around Shinichi's neck and pulling him closer. They stayed like that until Kaito's eyes fluttered open, confused and hazy as he just woke up. Shinichi took this as a chance to put some distance between himself and the waking magician. He still had a vibrant blush on his face as he placed a hand over his own mount. He could not believed he just did that.

"'Morning Love." Kaito said as he realised what just happened. "That's quite an effective morning call I'd say." He gave Shinichi a peck on the cheeks before heading towards the bathroom.

Shinichi sank down into his knees, trying to regather himself before heading down the the kitchens. Although it was embarrassing, it felt really satisfying. 'Kind of like waking up Sleeping Beauty. I wonder if that's what the Prince felt in the story...' Shinichi touched his own lips again, smiling happily as he walked down the steps.

 **-OMAKE (2) END-**


	24. First Impressions

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Wow! 100k+ words. Let's see if I can get more than 100 favourites or follows (^v^) Filler chapter, actual story will return next chapter.  
On another note, I had been trying to figure out the timeline for this (was going to put in some holidays) and realised I've kind of messed dates/times/months up, guess I'm just following the creator's direction, free-flowing timeline. So sorry to say there won't be any birthdays, christmases, valentines, or anything of that sort here.

* * *

First Impressions

"You don't look fat in that shirt." Kaito said out of the blue as they stood in front of the Nakamori's gate.

"What?" Shinichi turned to look at Kaito with incredulous eyes.

"You were standing still there, made me wonder if you're hesitating because you thought you looked bad and would make a bad impression."

Kaito turned to face Shinichi fully, giving his whole attention. He can understand why his detective might feel nervous and apprehensive. They were meeting with the people who are considered as Kaito's family, even more so than his own mother to a certain extent.

"You can't blame me, I'm meeting your equivalent of Ran. I have every reason to be nervous." Shinichi tugged at his shirt once more.

"Aoko won't eat you alive. She doesn't have cannibalism as a skill set. Though she might look as though she wanted to maim you if you get on her bad side."

"You would know won't you." There was a wry smile on Shinichi's face, tension leaving him and starting to relax.

"She needs to exercise more to keep that girlish figure of her's. Unlike Mouri-chan, she's not that easy on the eye." He walked over to brush aside the stray strand of hair, caressing his face in the process.

"Now that's just mean." Shinichi hit him on the shoulders, Kaito laughed it off. "But do you think it's really ok?" He glanced hesitantly at the front door then at the ornate cake box in his hands.

"My Dear, you spent the last hour and a half choosing the cake. I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Makes me a bit jealous even, you putting so much effort into this." Kaito waited patiently at the door, fingers poised over the doorbell.

"Of the cake or of Nakamori-san?" He said with raised eyebrows, mirth twinkling in deep blue eyes.

"Both. You better make me something spectacular to make up for this." He gave a little pout. Kaito could not waste the chance to bribe something out of Shinichi.

"You were the one to suggest I bring cake..." Shinichi returned with a stern gaze, not willing to bow down so easily to the magician's demands.

"Yes, and that's because the bakery in Beika makes marvelous creations you couldn't get anywhere else." Taking Shinichi's hands and giving it a squeeze of encouragement, he depressed the doorbell. If he was this nervous meeting his adoptive family, Shinichi would be shaking when meeting his mother. That just means Kaito could either just spring a meeting without telling his detective or he would have to get really creative. He mentally rubbed his hands at the thought of scheming for a meet up.

They were greeted at the door by Aoko. Who looked stunned and surprised to see the detective.

"You're boyfriend is _the_ Kudo Shinichi?!" Mouth nearly dropping at the sight, she at least remembered to invite them into the house. "How did you manage that?!"

"Must be my irresistible charms." Tooth flashing, he walked into the dinning area as though he owned the place.

"You're unbelievable." Shaking her head after the magician's back. "So, Kudo-kun. How long have the two of you been together?" She took the offered cake from the detective in the foyer, motioning for him to follow. "And stop standing around, come in."

"Quite a few months. I...don't quite keep track of such things..." He scratched his cheeks nervously. He was quite sure this was not a correct answer to give. Forgetting important dates is really a characteristic of a bad boyfriend.

"Well, you won't really need to remember such things, Kaito would definitely remind you." She looked at Shinichi with a critical eye, then shook her head. For a moment, he thought she disapproved. "You really need to take better care of yourself. Aoko remembered how worried Kaito looked last time you were sick."

Shinichi raised his eyebrows in question.

"You look too thin. Sure, Kaito is no better than you but at least he has Aoko, and now you, to nag him. But Kudo-kun, from what Aoko heard, you don't live with you parents now do you?"

"Ran stops by, and now there's Kaito...he's decided to become my permanent guest."

"He is? That's new..." She glanced towards the lounging magician, who was busy baiting Hakuba. Behind them in the kitchen was her father, busily preparing the night's meal. "Dad, Saguru, Kudo-kun's here."

"What?!" Hakuba's exclamation was the loudest for a change. The elder Nakamori stopped his chopping for a while, knife poised over some roots vegetable.

"You know Hakuba, you really need to expand your vocabulary. I've been hearing the same phrase for the whole week from you." Kaito commented with a wave of his hand.

"Kuroba, how...what...why...?" Hakuba stuttered.

"You were the one to introduce us, remember?" Kaito had a shit-eating grin on his face. "From that charity ball? Which, by the way, I still need to thank you for."

Hakuba shook his head, trying to clear out whatever insane thought that had lodged in his mind for the moment. Instead, he focused his attention on the Eastern Detective.

"Kudo-san, it is good to see you again." He offered his hand as a diversion. "Since the school trip right?"

"Yes, you missed KID's last heist." He took the outstretched hand and shook it. "You had to return to England."

"Unfortunately." There was slight disappointment in his voice, "I also want to congratulate you on the recent capture of the criminal group. I have been trying to track one of its members, but never was able to gather the solid evidence against him."

"So I've heard. You missed out on some intense action." He tried to hold back all the negative memories that were threatening to resurface. But something must have shown on his face as Kaito clicked his tongue.

"Intense indeed..." Kaito muttered in the background. "Being hypnotized and left to that pervert's device. I still think he got off too light."

"Kaito, we've been over this. I'm fine now, that man haven't done too much lasting damages..."

Kaito grimaced, storing the thought for later discussion with his detective. There might be not much in terms of _lasting_ damages but there are definite, and likely permanent, impacts is what he is hearing.

"Does that mean you're still recovering Kudo-kun?" Aoko handed him a cup of water, having taken the cake to be placed into the fridge. She turned towards Kaito, readying a scold. "You should have mentioned it Bakaito!"

"But you guys were the ones who really wanted to meet him. Besides, I'm now keeping a close eye on him, how bad could it get?" Kaito danced out of Aoko's swing before prancing around the table with Aoko chasing him with a mop. The elder Nakamori must be used to this as he turned back to the cooking and letting the teenagers settle themselves around the dining table.

"How do you manage it Kudo-san? Surely you must know..." Hakuba trailed off, he was going to lay out his own suspicions before seeing the pointed look directed to him from the magician. "Kuroba's pervasive actions had been notorious in school." It was a quick save that must have satisfied the magician for his eyes stopped boring holes into Hakuba.

"I think it's just something he was programmed with. I try not to be flustered by it..." There was a knowing smile on Shinichi's face, hinting that he knew Hakuba wanted to say something KID-related.

"Kudo-san...would you mind stepping out with me for a moment?" Hakuba took the magician's distraction with Aoko to pull Shinichi aside. "I wish to consult you in private about certain matters..."

"Sure." He motioned the English detective towards the corridor. Shinichi have a vague idea as to the reason why. Once outside, and away from the doorway, Shinichi spoke first before Hakuba could even voice his suspicion. "You wanted to talk about Kaitou KID."

"Yes and no." Hakuba was still weary that the magician may have bugged all their conversations and he really does not wish to spend another week trying to erase whatever traumatic memories that the magician-prankster could induce. "I merely wanted to ask whether you find Kuroba's _obsession_ with KID to be abnormal, whether he acted any different when KID comes up in your conversation, and more importantly, why did you choose to deal with Kuroba on such a regular basis."

Shinichi chuckled, hiding the laugh behind his fist.

"Kaito's not really that bad you know. He might have a certain...dislike for our profession but...well...I guess it makes some sense since he is a KID fan. And you won't believe the amount of KID memorabilia he has laying around the place." He patted Hakuba on the shoulders. "I heard about how he pranks you often. He finds your reactions amusing, that's why he does them. As long as you keep your cool, not blow up at his actions and stop trying to bait him into doing or admitting to something, you should have a relatively safe school year."

"Mou, Shinichi. Stop giving him tips." Kaito actually shouted from the dinning room. Evidently, he must gave placed a bug to listen into the conversation.

"You shouldn't listen into a private conversation Kaito." Walking back into the dinning room, the magician was already seated at the table. Aoko was helping her father with the plates and setting. "And shouldn't you be helping Nakamori-san?"

"But I am, by staying out of trouble." Kaito beamed at Shinichi, which was promptly ignored. The beaming smile turned into a childish pout.

"Is there anything we can help with?" Shinichi approached the kitchen. Hakuba followed in fashion.

"No Kudo-kun, Saguru, you're guests." Aoko shooed the detectives away.

The meal, thankfully seafood free, was passed with amicable chatting and no interruptions from their prankster-magician (though, that had more to do with Shinichi's pointed looks at the magician whenever it seems he was about to pull off a stunt). Hakuba insisted on helping out at the end, along with Shinichi and the former was delegated to dish washing with Kaito whereas Shinichi help with the desert setting.

While Aoko was busy keeping peace with the two boys by the sink, Shinichi was left with the inspector at the table. The man was carefully scrutinizing Shinichi's actions.

"Keibu?" He asked as he placed the plate down in front of the man.

"Can't believe it was Megure's kid that tamed Kaito-kun." He muttered, no doubt it was not supposed to be heard. Then, in a louder voice, he turned to speak with Shinichi, "you two, do you get along well?"

"..." Shinichi blushed as he nodded, ' _well_ ' wouldn't be the correct term to describe them.

"Kaito-kun may act as though he doesn't care and pull pranks, but he's also fragile. If you hurt him in any way..." The man need not to finish the sentence for Shinichi cut in.

"The day Kaito is hurt by me is the day I'm not here. Though I do try to keep myself out of dangerous situations, knowing that Kaito would worry. But I have no intention of leaving Kaito unless that is his choice." It might sound a bit morbid but it was the truth. Shinichi would stay with Kaito regardless of the situation, even as a shadow if the magician decides to leave him.

"Good to know that you are aware of your own dangers. But I still need to warn you, don't bring Kaito-kun into whatever case you've entangled yourself in. He's the kind that would do everything to keep the people he cared about safe."

"I would like to say I promise you, but knowing Kaito, he'll be barging into my cases if he even suspects I couldn't handle it alone."

Nakamori laughed, alerting the three by the sink at the same time.

"That is Kaito-kun's character."

Shinichi smiled, fully relaxed, now that the usual parent-speech is out of the way. It made him wonder if his own parents said the same thing to Kaito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Love, what were you and the inspector talking about?" Kaito asked as they changed out of their clothes in his bedroom. They have decided it would be less tiring to stay the night at the Kuroba house instead of travelling back to Beika. And since the two were practically the same size, it was easy to borrow some of Kaito's pajamas (though the first few outfits the magician pulled out all had Shinichi blushing in various shades of red. Those were more like costumes than actual clothing and Shinichi adamantly refused to put them on). Kaito pulled on a loose tee and helped Shinichi button up the pajama top. "You two seemed to be having a good talk."

"The Nakamoris do care a lot about you." Shinichi gave his magician a peck on the nose before wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck. "He was telling me not to hurt you or bring you into my messes. Must have heard about my long disappearance."

"Yeah, the Keibu can be a bit overbearing at times." Smiling, he pulled his detective close by the waist before making them both fall sideways onto the bed. "Sometimes I feel bad keeping KID a secret from them, then I remembered it was for their own protection." He glance behind Shinichi to look at his father' life-sized poster hiding the entrance of his KID lair. "Did you know, up until now, Keibu-san still thinks my father's death is no accident? I think he was the only one to believe it, and voiced it, ever since."

Sensing the darkening mood of his magician, Shinichi reached up to smooth Kaito's hair in an act to sooth him.

"He wasn't even in the same department but he believed my father is not a man who would be so absentminded to not check his tricks before a performance." Closing his eyes, he let Shinichi's actions lull him to sleep.

Shinichi continued his ministrations, until he felt his magician relaxed completely and breathing deeply. He slowly, and carefully, re-positioned themselves fully onto the bed before pulling the blanket around them. Placing a light kiss on Kaito's forehead, he soon joined him in their dreams.

Kaito dreamt of his father that night, introducing Shinichi to him. His father in his dreams looked really proud of his son, for being able to find someone to be with and for continuing to pursue his dreams (whether it be KID or as a magician). When he woke up with a smile on his face and looking at his detective's soft expression, he couldn't help but pull him closer. Shinichi reacted by snuggling and burying his face into Kaito's chest. Kaito felt very content, it was the weekend and they won't need to wake up so soon. He was about to drift off back to dreamland when his bedroom door opened.

"Kaito, I heard from Yuki-chan. You're dating Shinichi-kun? When were you going to tell me?" Chikage looked at the single lump of blanket on her son's bed. One was still just waking from a deep slumber while the other had his eyes wide like deer caught in a head lamp.

"Mum! I thought you were still in Europe!" Kaito exclaimed, clambering out of the bed to stop his mother coming any closer. He was lucky that they were fully clothed last night.

"I would have been still there if you would call to tell me instead of having me find out from Yuki-chan. They flew over to track me down, saying they have to tell me in person." She had her hands on her hips to look angered by the glitter in her eyes told Kaito otherwise. His mum was excited and overjoyed at the news, he was sure.

"Kaito...?" Shinichi tried to focus his eyes and rub out the sleep.

"Oh Shinichi-kun. It's fine, go back to sleep sweetie. I'll just be borrowing Kaito for a while." For added effect, she walked over and patted him on the head like a mother trying to coax a child back to sleep.

"Yes 'kaasan." Shinichi muttered incoherently thinking it was his own mother, still stuck in his sleepy haze, nodded and closed his eyes once more. Chikage smile at the pure adorable-ness of Shinichi snuggling further into the blankets with a soft smile and burying deeper into Kaito's pillow.

"Mum!" Kaito pried his mother from the sleeping detective and dragged her out of his room. Closing the door gently, even though he felt like slamming the wood, he blocked the way. "Why couldn't you just make a video call?"

"Oh? Are you ashamed to tell your own mother?" She teased.

"What? No!" And there went all his plans to surprise his mother. He had wanted to make the meeting a bit less dramatic and more romantic.

"Then you better start telling me. How did it start? When did it start? How far did the two of you go?"

"Mum!" Kaito wondered when his mother became such a gossipy woman. He was just about to reply when he heard scrambling from behind the door. There was a soft curse and a (series) crash(es). Kaito suspects his detective's brain must have finally caught up to the events and woke up. As though on cue, the door behind him opened and a frantic detective stood at the entrance, trying to tame his hair and straighten his clothes.

"Um...good morning Kuroba-san. Uh...we can explain...?"

Chikage giggle at the cute expression of desperation on Shinichi.

"Why don't the two of you wash up first, I'll have breakfast ready downstairs." She waved them towards the bathroom with a smile showing prominently on her face. "Take your time~"

"Come on Shinichi." Kaito tugged at his detective grumpily towards the bathroom.

"That _was_ your mother wasn't it? Not my mother pretending to be your mother to traumatize us right?"

"Although I must admit, it did cross my mind once, but I can assure that it is my mum that bursted into the bedroom just then." Pushing Shinichi towards the sink area, he rummaged around for a clean towel in the cupboard.

"Oh God, I just made a fool of myself." He buried his face in his hands, muttering incoherent sentences.

"She wanted to surprise us. And she did so effectively. But I wouldn't go as far to say you made a fool of yourself." Kaito leaned in, wrapping around his detective's waist and laid a kiss on his neck. "With how she acted, she must have accepted us."

"That does not make it any better. What kind of first impression are we making?"

"All the good kind I'm sure." Kaito continued to lay down a line of kisses along Shinichi's neck, extending to the shoulders. "You're too cute to be able to make a bad impression."

"Stop it Kaito." Shinichi tried to sound put off, tried to push his magician away, but his body has its own idea, leaning into his magician's chest and angled outwards to expose more skin for the magician to explore. "Your mother is downstairs."

"She practically gave us permission and expects us to take our time..." Kaito smirked into Shinichi's shoulders, "no point in wasting the offer."

"Mmm..." Shinichi moaned, hand grabbing onto Kaito's head and started caressing his face by tracing light lines on the jaws. "Not exactly the best of morning manners though."

"She'll live." Pulling his detective into a better embrace, he crashed their mouths together. All sense of time was lot to the two as they pulled themselves into the showers (clothes lost to the floor between the sink and the shower place).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, at least that answers how far your relationship has progressed." Chikage commented with a smile from the dining table to which Shinichi blushed a vibrant pink. Breakfast already set out on the table with a cup of hot chocolate and coffee at two of the seats. She was calmly sipping on the tea, set with a pot to the side. "Now, sit down and eat before the food is ruined."

Despite the amount of time they spent in the bathroom, the food was still warm, indicating that Chikage had indeed expected for them to _take their time_. Shinichi fidgeted with the coffee cup for a while, not sure what to make of the situation. Kaito reached underneath to place a calming hand on his detective's thighs. He smiled gratefully for the gesture, earning another giggle from the woman sitting opposite them.

"Ah, young love." She sighed into her cup.

"Uh...Kuroba-san. You're...not mad?" Shinichi ventured.

"Mad? Good heavens no! But definitely annoyed that my son did not inform me of this development." She leaned over the table and flicked Kaito on the forehead. "You don't keep these types of things from your mother. Especially since things have progressed this far."

"Sorry mum, but the opportunity never came up..."

"That's no excuse young man." Turning back towards Shinichi with a bright smile, a full one-eighty difference from how she was treating Kaito earlier, she asked, "so, did Kaito treat you well? He hasn't hurt you has he? Did he force you into uncomfortable situations? You can tell 'kaasan."

"Mum! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"ka...'kaa...san?" Shinichi stuttered, embarrassed.

"Well, that was what you called me just then. And I'm not complaining, at least I would have one son that could keep track of where I would be and inform me of the important things. Now, when and where would you two be planning the wedding? I do hope you would wait until you two have graduated..."

His mother continued on that vein, doing her best to embarrass the both of them for her own entertainment. Kaito figured this must be her way of revenge. Well, at least it was good to know his mother was quite taken in with Shinichi. Kaito reached back towards his detective's hand on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaning towards the stuttering detective for a chaste kiss on the cheeks. Although all his plans have been foiled, this introduction did not turn out too bad. Though he could do so without his mother's constant gushing over his detective and hogging his attention.

 **-TBC-**


	25. First Action

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I seemed to be switching POVs a lot in this story...I was hoping to be Kaito focused.

* * *

First Action

Kaito and Shinichi settled into a comfortable routine where Shinichi would wake up early to make their breakfast, and Kaito's lunch, then wake the magician with a morning kiss. They would share breakfast before Kaito has to rush out to make it for the morning train. After school, Kaito would wait by the gate of Teitan High then they'll pick up whatever they need for dinner. They'll spend the afternoon in the library, with Shinichi at the large oak desk doing whatever work he was saddled with on the day and Kaito laying on the floor doing his homework (or in some cases planning for his heist), or sometimes just keeping his detective company as he practiced his tricks. After dinner, when they have the time, they will end up snuggling at the sofa watching a random show on tv (their focus was more on each other rather than the show's content).

Their friends have all commented on how domestic their situation is, how slightly out of character it seems. But they understood their need to be close to one another. Ran had told Kaito how Shinichi is now always early or on time to meet her at the gates when they have their morning walks (Kaito was slightly jealous but at the same time relieved to know his detective was not travelling alone). Sonoko, strangely enough, kept on inviting the pair for an afternoon tea with Ran and a random partner (both Shinichi and Kaito suspects she was trying to set the martial artist up on a date and wanted the pair to judge potential candidate's character so not to repeat the Hondo incident).

Their days passed with a calmness that caused the magician and detective to become extremely antsy as the weeks passed. It lasted until the next Kaitou KID heist.

"Good Evening Meitantei. I hope you have enjoyed my show." KID stood with his back to the building's edge with the moon shining brightly behind him. KID had been waiting for his detective to show up before his grand exit.

"Quite spectacular. I must congratulate you once more on bringing about such a variety of vocabulary." Shinichi clapped in appreciation, standing at the only exit into the building. Both knew KID would be taking the high road to escape with the night's prize.

"I live to serve." KID said with a dramatic bow. "I must say, I am impressed at the amount of athleticism you possess, especially your flexibility."

Shinichi blushed instead of a verbal reply.

"You've avoided all my traps, that in itself is quite a feat."

Shinichi realised it was a bit unusual for KID to be complimenting a detective. He would have asked the reason but he already knew the why. This calm before the storm is grating on their nerves. Although they could have taken the initiative to contact Vermouth, they would rather wait for their opponent's move and act accordingly instead of stumbling blindly.

"And you managed to do so while keeping your looks. I must say, you look absolutely stunning in the moonlight. You must have captured all the world's jewels and stars in your eyes. One day, I might just decide to steal you from the world." KID winked playfully.

Then again, Shinichi might have been over thinking.

"If you are quite done," he said with mock irritation in case anyone was listening to their conversation, "hand over the jewel and prepared to be captured."

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong for I am already a captive in My Love's heart." KID placed a hand over his own heart, eyes softening just a fraction. Shinichi blushed harder at the declaration. Opening his mouth, he was about to scold the thief for being unprofessional when he was interrupted by a shrill phone ring. The pair surveyed the area with confusion and suspicion. Eyes were straining to identify the faint light emitted by the ringing phone's screen. The pair walked around the roof, grateful that KID had lured the Task Force away from the current building by a dummy. Hakuba, though knowing it was a dummy, followed the Task Force as he was unwilling to deal with a KID set on _playing with detectives_.

When they found the offending device, the pair shared a look before putting the caller on speaker.

" _Good evening Kaitou KID and Kudo-tantei._ " A male mechanical voice came through to greet them.

"And how do we address you?" KID was the one to speak. Shinichi was quickly on alert, eyes roaming through the shadows to look for hidden cameras. It might not be a secret that the Eastern Detective usually ambushes the Phantom Thief on the rooftops but it was rare for someone to catch them in the midst of a conversation as they usually made sure the Task Force and any bothersome beings (like other law enforcers tailing them or paparazzi waiting for the next big scoop) would be driven away beforehand.

" _Call me Rum if you will. I was told by an associate of mine that you are willing to listen to our requests?_ "

"We cannot make any promises that we will do as you ask. And I'm sure Meitantei-san is more than happy to chase you down." Shinichi signaled to KID about a strange glint on the door frame of the service entrance. KID whistled for his dove and she flew over to pluck the small device from the crevice and handed it over to KID, who promptly smashed it into tiny fragments. KID also let fly his other doves to search the rooftop for the small plastic device. It seems there was only one hidden camera.

The voice chuckled.

" _I'm sure we can persuade you otherwise._ "

There was shuffling in the silence from the other end of the phone.

" _We want you, Kaitou KID, to acquire something that was lost to us. We would also like Kudo-tantei to help track this particular item for us. I am willing to send an agent to meet up with you to discuss in further detail, knowing that you detectives require information in abundance before coming to a conclusion._ "

"What is this particular object? What makes it so special that you need risk a detective?" Curiosity burning, Shinichi couldn't help but ask.

" _Kudo-tantei, by now you should know who we are. Be advised that you are only hidden because we've decided you are more useful to us alive than dead._ " It felt like a warning even if the tone of voice was kept light.

Shinichi gritted his teeth, hands clenched into a tight ball. So The Organisation really knows of his whereabouts and the fact he was alive yet they have not set Gin on him. It seems he still has bargaining power after all. KID risked a glance at his detective, hands itching to reach out to soothe the worry lines on his face.

"You have not answered our question Mr Rum. What is this object? If I were to submit myself to your request, I still need to know my target." KID answered in the detective's steed seeing the jaws were set tightly.

" _Kudo-tantei,_ " instead of addressing KID, the voice focused on the detective, " _I am confident you can find this object for us. Give the location and description to Kaitou KID and we'll see if we can keep you alive for a little bit longer._ "

The call ended with a definite click, leaving the pair in the cold darkness. Shinichi picked up the phone, glaring at the inanimate object with eyes that could bore through steel.

"Meitantei..."

"Go KID." For appearances sake, and just in case there were any nosy agents nearby (more specifically if they managed to escape the traps set out by both KID and the detective), he dismissed the thief. KID frowned at the tone but otherwise complied. He jumped off the ledge, feeling a bit lonely without the roaring shouts of police officers and fans, then opened his wings to soar through the midnight sky.

Shinichi stood silently still on the roof. He took out his own mobile, staring at the screen. There was a blinking light at the top of the screen telling him he had a missed call and message. The caller blocked their number (not that it would have been impossible for him to figure out, but it would have been bothersome) so he opened the message.

' _Maestro, maestro, ye of olde. Play your lullaby for the show. Like the pied piper playing for a fee. Maestro, maestro, set them free._ '

It came from Vermouth's number. The message brought a grimace to his face. He was wondering what was wrong with the woman lately, it really isn't in her character to use riddles and such obscure ways to pass a message. Though considering the sensitive nature, it might have been for the best. It was either that or the woman knew his correspondences were all being monitored.

There was another message from an unknown number.

' _Our agent woke up and something has been brought to our attention. We request your presence. Reply asap to make arrangements._ '

That particular message was from PSB. He found it annoying how they just expects him to follow. However, he was going to contact them anyways so at least he wouldn't have to ask Megure for contact information. Sighing, he fingered a quick reply to this message. He still wasn't sure what to make of Vermouth's message when suddenly Kaito bursted through the service entrance to the roof.

"Shinichi!" Kaito picked up his pace and ran forward to tackle his detective. "You took too long! I was wondering if something caught you!"

Kaito patted his detective, checking for injuries, though he hid his worry and fear well behind his Poker Face.

"Kaito, now you're being a worrywart." In an act of reassurance, he reached out to pat his magician on the head. "I was just reading through my messages." Locking his phone, he wanted to hide the messages from Kaito but knowing the magician could easily break into his phone.

"So? Are you going to tell me or do I have to go behind your back?"

It was good to know that Kaito was giving him the choice to come clean.

"The PSB messaged, _asking_ whether I would have the time to stop by their office." The tone was not lost to Kaito as his detective gave a sigh then muttered something along the lines of "self-centered, egoistic, white collars with no sense of respect" underneath his breath. There were also a few choice words that Kaito expects to be coming out of the mouths of the Task Force members rather than his detective. He had to hide a giggle with a cough, which earned him an eye from Shinichi.

"I promised my mum I'll help her with some shopping tomorrow afternoon. Can you ask if they'll be ok meeting the day after?" He said after (pretending to be) clearing his throat.

"I can go myself Kaito."

Kaito laid a stern gaze towards Shinichi, who immediately recoiled. Kaito's normal, playful, gaze were easy on the eye and mind but whenever Kaito was serious, his eyes become the most expressive even through the Poker Face. And it was this sort of gaze that made Shinichi feel guilty for even suggesting.

"I'll ask them." There really was no helping it. Though, maybe he could offer the proverbial olive branch to placate his magician. "Do you want me to come with?"

"Hmm..." Kaito looked at his detective up and down. He recalled Shinichi hadn't been sleeping properly for the past months and it was building up. He was yawning more often and the coffee consumption was at an all time high. "You should sleep in tomorrow. Don't go out unnecessarily. I'll call you when I finish then we can grab dinner together. Or more likely my mum would insist on having dinner together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shopping with his mum is always tiring, but today was more so as his mind is constantly distracted with worry at what his detective might be doing.

"Kaito. Which one looks better?" Chikage placed the two dresses on her one after the other. Kaito choose a random one. Seeing her son's unfocused eyes, she sighed. "You're distracted."

"It's nothing." He tried to brush it off but Chikage would not back down. Replacing the clothes back on its rack, she guided her son out of the store and towards a cafe. Ordering for the both of them, she waited for him to start.

Kaito sighed, "I'm just worried about Shinichi. I keep expecting him to suddenly disappear."

"Is he the type to do something like that?" There was something in his mother's expectant tone that urged Kaito to carry on speaking. Or maybe its just a maternal thing, he wasn't too sure.

"If he thinks it's for my own good..." Kaito fiddled around with the napkin, folding it absentmindedly until it revealed itself to be a butterfly.

"So you don't trust Shinichi-kun. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No! I do trust him, at least when it matters the most." Kaito stood up abruptly, causing people to turn from their seats to see what was going on. Bashfully, Kaito muttered off an apology and settled back down to his mother's amused gaze. She had this knowing look on her face that told Kaito it was her intention to cause somewhat of a scene. "But...something came up recently and he's been on the edge. We both have. And we both want to keep the other safe."

"Then there you go. That's your answer." She looked extremely confident. "I know that the two of you are involved in something you'd rather not let us parents know, but remember, we do have a few more decades of experience more than you."

"How do you do it mum? How do you always know what to say to make me feel lighter?" A small smile was returning to Kaito's face as he started to relax.

"You should be worried if I don't know what to say." She pointed at the cup of hot chocolate set out before him. "Now, finish that. We still have many more shops to visit. Don't worry, I'm planning to let you call Shinichi-kun out for dinner together."

It wasn't until five stores and fourteen bags later when Kaito was allowed another break, and this time was to call Shinichi for dinner. Normally his detective would pick up by the third ring, but his call only continued to ring. He was about to disconnect, thinking Shinichi must have just stepped out and forgot his phone, when his detective finally picked up.

"Did I interrupt your nap?" Thinking his detective must have been resting.

" _Ah, Kaito. Sorry about that._ " The background sounds (or the lack of) and the strange echo put Kaito on edge. His detective isn't at home it seems. But it did not sound like he is at the station either (as the station generally has more bustling yet the sounds coming from the speakers were too silent) or even at a crime scene.

"You're not at home." He stated face already turning into a frown.

" _About that...it's really not my fault..._ "

To Kaito's ears, it sounds as though Shinichi was taken (or requested) out. It was unlikely to be a client, because he knew Shinichi would have told him by message. This only left one option.

"You're with the PSB."

" _They wouldn't take no for an answer. It seems they were really urgent. I could understand as the information is quite time-sensitive..._ " Shinichi was suddenly cut off. There were whispering in the background, muffled and incoherent, but Kaito recognised the two voices. One belonging to Shinichi and the other belongs to the Director of PSB. The voice that came through changed.

" _Kuroba Kaito-kun? This is..._ "

"Fujie Saitou-san. I remember. What does the PSB think is so important that they have to forcibly remove someone from their home?" Kaito was not pleased.

" _Kuroba-kun, I'm sure it's escape you're notice but we do know more than we let on last time we met. How you are also involved with a certain man in white._ " They were not outright accusing Kaito of being KID but there was an implication of him knowing KID at least.

"Are you threatening and blackmailing me? A government official such as yourself resorting to such measures?" Irritation and annoyance evident in his voice, but the speaker on the other side paid no mind.

" _This particular associate of yours, we currently see no reason to pursuit him because he is not posing harm to the country. He is, after all, a great helper. We're willing to turn a blind eye to his hobbies seeing as he helped remove a threat for us._ "

Kaito gritted his teeth. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his mother exiting the shop. She looked at him with worried eyes, standing close to listen to the phone call.

" _We will return Kudo-kun after we have confirmed some information with him. I will personally remind him to call you back._ "

He hung up the phone without letting Shinichi to speak.

"Mum, what's the fastest route to the government building?" Kaito typed out a quick message to Jii for him to bring some extra equipment.

"You're storming the castle so to speak? Mind if I join?" There was uncharacteristic giddiness and excitement in her voice. She too took out her phone to check the map. "Hmm...we can call a taxi but road conditions are difficult to predict..."

Those people in the PSB wouldn't know what hit them when Kaitou KID pairs up with Phantom Lady.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dressed in _uniform_ , Phantom Lady and Kaitou KID sneaked into the government building through the air vents. It was a pity that they do not have the cover of night as that would have made a much more dramatic entrance.

Dropping down from the ceiling into the meeting office of the PSB in the middle of their talking still made a memorable impression.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." KID greeted, helping Lady from the vent. "I believe my detective is here today?"

"Kaitou KID," there was a tone of displeasure in Fujie's voice, "we were not expecting you."

Out of the corner of his eye, KID saw Shinichi groan into his hands and muttering the word "why?". He could not resist the grin sneaking up on his face. It seems his detective expected him but not this early, and definitely not as KID.

"I should hope you are not holding my detective against his will. As you know, we phantom thieves tend to be quite protective of what is ours." KID walked around the table to reach Shinichi, standing behind and slightly to one side like a bodyguard standing in attention. Lady stood on the opposite side, face (or at least what skin could be seen through the layers of bandages) grinning as though daring them to take action. Both thieves placed a hand on the back of Shinichi's chair, indicating _ownership_ over the detective.

"Isn't Kudo-kun a bit too young for Phantom Lady?" Fujie raised an eyebrow.

"Ara? With such a fine specimen and KID's high recommendations, I couldn't possibly resist." She playfully hugged the detective, who was trying his best not to squirm.

Fujie tolerated the sudden intrusion, carrying on the meeting as though there hadn't been any interruption (and adamantly ignoring the two thieves).

"Our agent informed us the importance and danger of The Organisation's motives. According to you, Kudo-kun, they seemed to have lost something. This coincides with the information we have gathered so far. However, our agent had been ambushed before he could pass on this object. And it is currently a race to find it."

"I would have thought these people knew already." KID whispered into Shinichi's ears. Fujie continued his speech, ignoring the chatter between the pair and the harsh gaze from the Phantom Lady.

"You came just as we've finished talking with the agent. He didn't tell us anything useful. Only that it was a key unlike the conventional key. Electronically coded into the metal is a series of command to open a vault that holds the fate of the world." He whispered back as Phantom Lady was drawing away the attention towards what the key is and digging up more information. "I'm thinking that the thing Rum wanted me to track down is this key."

"And for me to take it from it's holding place. Do you think the PSB has it?" KID glanced up at the flustering Director who was under the intense questioning by the Phantom Lady.

"Hard to tell. I haven't had the chance to talk to anyone else." Shinichi tries to hold back the grin at the sight.

"Might be because they know how deadly you are with words." KID leaned in closer, breath blowing wisps of hair, causing tingling sensation running along Shinichi's spine.

"Like you're any better." Shinichi randomly hit the air behind him, thinking he would not make contact, but KID caught his hand partway.

"Ahem." Fujie coughed for attention.

"Yes, you were saying something about the contents of the key." KID offered. Fujie looked to be irritated.

"KID, stop annoying him." Shinichi looked up, only to see that KID wasn't so much as grinning as smirking with slow motion, sending creepy shivers up Shinichi's spine.

"Oh, but he deserves it." KID placed a hand on his detective's shoulder, forcing him to remain in his seat as Phantom Lady leaped over the table to where the director was standing. She traced a finger along his jaws then grabbed hold of the tie around his neck, giving it a forceful tug. The surrounding agents couldn't react fast enough and Lady managed to put the director into a hostage hold. Fujie had the sense to hold up his hand to halt the guns pointing at him.

"Is something wrong Phantom Lady?" He asked.

"Only that I feel you're not telling the whole truth. You see, KID and I both think that you're trying to keep the cute detective here and use him as bait. I'm sure your other agent must have said something that leads you to this particular conclusion." Her smile was, strangely enough, clearly visible, teeth and all. It was as though they were looking at a female version of KID.

Fujie remained silent to the accusation, only that his action seems to have proven them right. Shinichi decided to take matters into his own hands. Sitting up straighter, and dislodging KID's hands, he crossed his legs and steepled his hands with elbows resting on the table's surface. KID's eyes sparked and glittered as he read his detective's body language. The man is due for some serious dressing down.

"Director Fujie. Is this true?" Shinichi asked, voice toned and smooth like the flow of velvet. But there was an undercurrent of coldness beneath. He was no doubt disappointed by the director's action and secretive nature, especially since they were working towards the same goal. "Does your agency know something regarding my involvement, or perhaps my existence?"

"Kudo-kun, we are merely collecting information. That is why we requested your presence here. We needed to confirm it with you." There was a tinge of desperation in his voice.

"Is that so?" Disbelief evident in the intonation. "So that agent had indeed woken up before, perhaps even before I last visited here."

His silence once again spoke louder than words. Shinichi's face turned from impassive to a full frown. KID behind him was vibrating with excitement. It wasn't often, if at all, he would see his detective in such a calm fury. He may be against violence and harm but these people needs to know who they are dealing with. Is it so difficult to have some respect?

"Director Fujie, you cannot expect me to trust you fully if you do not give me the same courtesy." Shinichi rose slowly, and purposefully, from his seat. It was as though it took all his control not to lunge at the director. He stalked over to where Fujie was being held _captive_ , eyes of the surrounding agents following his every move. KID mimicked the detective, only approaching from the opposite side. He decided to keep silent, and perhaps provide the theatrics where needed.

As Shinichi stood in front of the man, weary of the agents behind him, he wondered if it really was a good idea to intimidate the director. He was at least lucky enough that he had two thieves looking out for his back.

"Director, you should know that a successful investigation requires collaboration between all parties and transparency. Withholding information would only be detrimental and hinder the investigation at best. At worst, we would never meet our goals. So, I will be courteous and ask once more, did the agent you rescue mention anything about what the key looks like, where the key leads to, and how he came by information about my involvement with The Organisation."

Fujie gulped. For a teenager not yet graduated from high school, Kudo Shinichi can truly bring an adult to his knees with how he controlled his voice and tone. He may not have the stature, but the way he used the environment and his own body can make a grown man feel small and inconsequential. He realised why the police would willingly collaborate and listen to this teen. Sparing a glance sideways, he noticed KID still had the gleam in his eyes. It made him wonder if refusing to answer was an option here.

"Well? I believe Meitantei-san asked you a question. It would only be polite to answer." KID grinned, playing with Fujie's badge. Phantom Lady had pick-pocketed him and subtly handed many items over, including the badge he is throwing into the air. It soon changed into a dove which flew around the table before leaving the meeting room. His keychain and a variety of Fujie's personal belongings was also given the same treatment. The man stared at KID, wide-eyed, before resigning by slumping his shoulders.

"You win. Phantom Lady, if you would be so kind as to release me, I'll share with you all that the PSB knows."

"Director!" The rest of the agents exclaimed. Fujie once again held up his hand to halt any further questions or arguments. Phantom Lady let go of her hold, allowing the director to sink back into his chair. However, the three guests remained standing. Fujie sighed, before tapping in a code at the wireless keyboard. It brought up an image on the large screens, reflected on the tablets on the table.

"This is our artist's interpretation of the key. A circular metallic band with small engravings and notches that at first glance, would look like nicks and imperfections." He clicked through several versions of images of a round silver ring. "Unfortunately, our agent also doesn't know where the keyhole or vault is. What we do know is that this ring was once held by the top echelons of The Organisation. Our agent became part of top, and took his chance. He mentioned a name, Rum, which makes us believe this character to be quite important and the current owner of the key."

Fujie turned over to Shinichi, who still stood with his back towards the table, facing the large screens as though taking in all the details. Seeing no reaction, he continued.

"There was also mention of an auction. We suspect that this key is to be auctioned off, which would explain the sudden interest by the residents of the dark side."

"The dark side? You mean the Yakuza?" KID voiced out, Shinichi was still lost in that mind of his, no doubt searching his own head for answers.

"The Yakuza is only one of them."

"Residents from all over. That was why there had been so many thefts and mugging lately." Shinichi recalled the sudden influx of reports of lost items. "Someone leaked out the news that the _key_ is missing. It must be something very precious then. Too bad you don't know where it leads..."

KID saw how the rest of the room's occupants fidgeted and squirmed. The director may have control over his own emotions and body language, but his agents need a lot more work. KID felt how Phantom Lady moved subtly, repositioning her limbs, to show mild interest and annoyance.

"Oh my, it seems we have a lot more in common than we look Mr Director," Lady teased, "you seemed to have mastered the art of lying."

"Is that true? There are still information you are withholding from us?" Shinichi turned around to face the agents once more. Looking at this scene, KID couldn't help but think Shinichi looked more in his element than at a crime scene. The way the detective managed to command the adults' attention, and small amount of fear, is astounding.

Fujie sighed once more. "This has not been confirmed but there are rumours that there will be an underground weapons trade in the coming months. It would be a worldwide affair...we suspect the key would feature prominently in this auction."

"And given the construct of this key, you believe it holds information, blueprints maybe, or sensitive data that can be used to hold a country hostage." Shinichi walked himself to the doors, with no one bothering to stop him. Just before exiting, he turned back for a final message. "If I find anything, I'll contact you since I now have your number. But just a warning, I'm not solely only working with the JPSB so if you really want my cooperation, you'll have to _train_ yourselves to work with others. We wouldn't want a repeat of the Scarlet Agent."

With a resounding click, the door closed and the agents relaxed visibly. Only to be suddenly reminded that there were still two thieves in the room.

"Now then gentlemen. I believe you lot needs to be taught a lesson in respect." KID's grin widened. Behind him, Phantom Lady made a show of locking the door. The agents shrink back visibly into this seats.

"What happened to your policy?" An agent dared to ask.

"We're not on a heist are we? So really, it should not surprise you that it wouldn't apply here. Don't worry, I'll make sure it's nothing permanent." A smile morphed into a toothy grin as a shudder circled around the agents. The room seemed to have dropped a few degrees in the scant seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later Kaito met Shinichi at the cafe nearby. There were two cups on the table, one with its lid opened that the detective is drinking from.

"You certainly took your time." Shinichi commented, pushing the other cup towards Kaito.

"Sorry, mum decided to visit a few more stores." That was the story they came up with to keep the cover. The PSB may suspect all they want but without evidence, they could do very little. "Jii-chan has the car parked two blocks down, we'll go after we've finished the drinks. By the way, how did the meeting go?"

Shinichi frowned.

"That bad huh?" Taking another sip, he smiled into his drink. At least those agents got what they deserved. It should teach them not to mess with what a phantom thief has claimed for themselves (that and to respect other people's wishes). "Know that divine justice has been served."

"Nothing traumatizing I hope. I still have to work with these people." There was a small smile creeping on Shinichi's lips.

"Hmm...who knows. After all, I heard thieves are natural pranksters and extremely obsessive and possessive. They have to be to do what they do."

They looked up at each other and snickered.

"Well, I guess they would have deserved it then. So where are we going for dinner?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out. No point in ruining the surprise."

Kaito was glad that at least something good came out of today. Though, it still left him with a couple of questions. Ones that he is determined to find out for the safety of his detective. He had, after all, left some rather amazing gifts inside the PSB offices and it would give him unlimited access to every little bit of information. He mentally rubbed his hands together, already excited about the prospect of hunting in the government data bank.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

-OMAKE: Conan's Classroom (2)-

Surrounding lights dimmed let the focus be drawn onto the whiteboard in the middle of the dark studio. The clicks of rapid footsteps increased in volume as someone ran in from the shadows towards the spotlight.

Conan: (pants) Phew, just in time. Hello and welcome to another lesson in Conan's Classroom!

Fujiko: (pounce onto Conan from behind the whiteboard) CONAN-CHAN!

Conan: AHHHHHHHHH! Mine Fujiko!

Fujiko: Mou! Why do you need to be scared? I'm only hugging you!

Conan: (struggles even harder) Get away! Get away! (manages to scramble out of the hold) SHINICHI-NIISAN!

Rapid footsteps once again echoed. A well-dressed Shinichi stood just on the edges where light meet darkness. Conan ran towards Shinichi and hid behind the detective.

Fijiko: (saunters) Oh my! Aren't you a handsome one!

Shinichi: Shouldn't you be with Lupin?

Shinichi edged further away from the outstretched hand.

A white gloved hand suddenly appeared from the shadows, drawing Shinichi away from Fijiko.

KID: (steps into the light, pushing Fujiko back) No, this one's mine!

Shinichi (whispers to Conan): While they're arguing, finish your segment.

Conan: Right.

Another whiteboard magically appears behind Conan, with the words of Vermouth's riddled text message.

 _Maestro, maestro, ye of olde. Play your lullaby for the show. Like the pied piper playing for a fee. Maestro, maestro, set them free._

Conan: Vermouth was referring to the conductor, or the Maestro of the Orchestra, which in this case is Shinichi-niisan seeing as he's leading the law enforcements even unofficially. _Playing the lullaby_ is to start his 'hypnosis' and lure his prey out. The story of pied piper, a player that was cheated out of his payments, in this case Shinichi-niisan loosing his time. The last line, well that's self explanatory.

Conan looks up at Shinichi expectantly. Shinichi ruffled Conan's hair.

Shinichi: Good job. Now let's scram before they remember...

Conan and Shinichi tiptoed away from the area, leaving the arguing thieves to themselves.

 **-OMAKE END-**

* * *

A/N: Ok, now for the actual OMAKE.

* * *

-OMAKE: Afternoon Tea-

Sonoko stalked over to Shinichi's seat during lunch hour. He was in the middle of a conversation with Nakamichi when Sonoko slammed her hands on his desk.

"You're free this afternoon right?" Sonoko stated as though it was a confirmed act.

"Sonoko?" Ran turned from her own conversation with another classmate to see why the heiress was near intimidating Shinichi.

"Well Kudo-kun?" She sounded impatient.

Shinichi gulped and shook his head. Even Nakamichi and the girl Ran was talking to were inching away from their desks.

"Good. You and Kuroba-kun are coming with. Makoto-san just came back, he's joining us for tea. Ran's coming as well right?" Sonoko looked at Ran expectantly.

"Sure..." Her voice quivered with hesitation.

"Good." She nodded to herself.

After school, Kaito waited for his detective. The afternoon's message had put him on edge when he was told that under no circumstances were he to leave and that he was to join in for afternoon tea. Apparently Sonoko had managed to get a hold of Shinichi's phone to type the (threatening) message. Which is why Kaito is trying his best to be on his best behaviour. The last time he tried to pull a prank during one of Sonoko's _sessions_ had him in a shouting match with the girl and nearly thrown out of the restaurant. It was a dark spot in his somewhat impeccable history of being a gentleman.

"Kaito." Shinichi was quick to hide behind the magician when Sonoko had the maniac gleam walking behind them.

"Now that we're all here, let's go. Makoto-san said he's already at the cafe." Ran was being dragged by Sonoko towards the shopping district.

They arrived at a small, out-of-the-way cafe tucked behind the main streets. The front was decorated with vines and bushes, with a pebbled trail leading up from the gated entrance to a wooden door. It was one of those new age boutique style cafe that began to spring up recently in Beika.

"Here we are." Sonoko turned with flourish.

Hesitantly the three turned to look at one another, not quite sure whether to proceed but Sonoko was already tugging Ran into the cafe.

Sonoko ran over the moment she saw her boyfriend. Next to him was an unknown male.

"Sonoko..." Ran whined. It was another attempt again by the young heiress. Shinichi and Kaito both gave the karate master a pat of encouragement and they all shared a sigh.

"Let's get this over quickly then." Kaito muttered underneath his breath, hoping no one heard. This is getting repetitive now.

 **-OMAKE END-**


	26. First Deceit

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: There was some...misunderstandings in the last OMAKE so I made some slight changes. Just so you know, Fujiko is Mine Fujiko from Lupin III, so it's like a continuation from last time (chapter 22). Here's another long chapter for you to sink your teeths into. I'm a bit busy lately so the updates might be of schedule (and I'm thinking of starting another one since this one is coming to a close). ENJOY!

* * *

First Deceit

Kaito had an unsettling feeling at school that day. No matter how many pranks he pulled (he was sure Hakuba and a few other classmates would love to skin him alive for the number of hair colour changes, it would wreck havoc on the hair) he still could not settle his nerves. Even Aoko's threat of sea creatures was not able to make him stay still. Everyone had given up and by lunch time, Kaito excused himself and left the school premises (to which many cheered the moment the prankster stepped outside the gate, it wasn't just his own class being pranked but the whole school).

Kaito hopped on the train towards Beika, arriving Teitan High nearing the end of their lunch break. He did a quick change and restyled his hair to mimic Shinichi, hoping to surprise him. Walking confidently into the yard, he was greeted by many of the students, some congratulating him on his recent case, others for his contribution to the soccer team. There were even a couple of girls coming up to give him gifts of handmade sweets and chocolate, which he refused politely seeing as he had to stay in character. It made him wonder, why didn't Shinichi say a word about his school life. When he entered the classroom, Ran stalked up to him.

"Shin-i-chi." She said with a menacing tone.

Kaito recoiled immediately, it really wasn't something he could hide under his infamous Poker Face (not that he wanted to anyways, there was no way he could portray such fear and terror as induced by the martial artist without any hint of realism).

"Y...yes Ran?" He stuttered.

She had her hands on her hips, probably that was the only reason why Kaito hadn't run out of the classroom. The karate master had not yet assumed her attack position, though she still looked menacing enough. "You left me waiting at the intersection this morning. And now you have the gall to act as though nothing happened?"

Kaito hid the frown threatening to surface. So his detective had not come in? Had something happened, perhaps stuck at murder?

"Ah...sorry Ran. Something came up." Kaito inched away from the karate master, who was already striking a pose and ready to hit him. It seems the girl did not like that particular response. Kaito briefly wonders what Shinichi would do to calm her down. "Uh...Ran? Maybe you should...calm down...?" A weak suggestion but it was the only thing that came to mind which did not involve flipping up her skirt.

"No amount of excuse today." And she striked at him, fist barely missed his face and swiping at the air. The fringe of his hair fluttered with the air movement. In that moment, Kaito relied on his reflex, which meant throwing down a smoke bomb to create a distraction before running away. But another student blocked his exit.

"You're not Shinichi." Ran stated in a whisper, relaxing, before pulling Kaito out the door. The student by the door looked confused but stepped away from the near fuming martial artist. Everyone in Teitan knows better than to get in the way of the Kudo-Mouri pair when they were _in the mood_ (even though they all knew the detective is currently taken).

"Uh..." Kaito's flight instincts took over and tried to struggle out of her iron grip.

"You're coming with me and you WILL tell me what happened." She pushed her way towards the roof for some privacy. Once they were sure no one is around, Ran let go of his wrist. "Now Kuroba-kun, tell me where is that detective idiot."

Kaito gulped, internally debating whether he should lie or not.

"Don't try to hide it. Shinichi never tried to run away from me. He may dodge or counter, but never run and hide." She was quick to close off any verbal escape route from the magician.

"So that's what gave me away?" Kaito shifted slightly, he dropped his character. "You said Shinichi didn't meet up with you this morning?"

"Humph," Ran crossed her arms, "I waited for full fifteen minutes before going over to his place and rang the doorbell." It was implied that no one answered and Kaito had a feeling that she even used the spare key to check the inside of the Manor.

"He woke me up early this morning so I thought he came in..." Kaito thought back to the morning's events, there was nothing amiss and it felt like any other normal day. His detective kissed him good morning, had prepared their meals, shared breakfast before Shinichi reminded him of the train leaving for Ekoda to which he rushed out of the Manor. He did not forget the quick peck at the foyer and the slightly dazed look on Shinichi's face.

"That's strange, no one answered the doorbell this morning. I thought he left without me." Ran sighed, it was one of those 'I can't believe him' reactions that often came with the realization that the detective is out doing something stupid.

Ran's reaction caused an alarm bell to ring. "Sorry Mouri-chan, have to go. I'll contact you if I find anything." Kaito rushed out the door, careful to hide in the shadows as he avoided students and teachers alike (he was still wearing the Teitan uniform, it raises less question if anyone were to spot him). When he was safely out of the schoolyard, he changed back into his own uniform and ran the distance to the Kudo Manor.

Stopping briefly at the gates, he surveyed the surroundings for any signs of struggles. Seeing none, he cautiously moved along the path. Before unlocking the front door, Kaito checked his inventory, cursed himself for not bringing the card gun today, and eased himself into the threshold. The corridors were silent, calm, and slightly eerie now that it is without its occupants. On light footsteps, Kaito walked firstly into the kitchen. There was nothing amiss, all the cutlery and flatware were washed and replaced back into its rightful position, towels on racks and chairs in table. His next stop to the library still did not reveal the detective. Kaito had expected him to be too engrossed in a new mystery for his detective to miss school (not the first time for it to happen) but he was met with an empty armchair and neatly shelved books. By now, Kaito is closed to panic stage. His mind supplied him with a variety of scenarios, ranging from being kidnapped under the watchful eyes of the various agencies, to being disposed of in the closest ditch. Running up the staircase towards the bedroom, still remembering to mask his footsteps, he approached their shared room. He place his hands on the doorknob with trepidation, turning slowly and carefully. Not noticing any resistance or sounds, Kaito peered inside.

It was empty.

Opening the door fully, he stepped into the room, mindful of possible threats and traps that could have been set. Five steps in and there was still nothing. He opened the wardrobe, only to find the school uniform still on its hanger. Rummaging around the desk drawers revealed the lack of wallet, and the mobile phone is missing from its place by the bedside. This could mean a lot of things and Kaito did not want to draw early conclusions. He tried calling but was forwarded to the voice mailbox. Cursing, he decided to try the Professor's place.

"Kuroba-kun, what are you doing here at this hour?" Kaito was greeted by the professor at the door.

"Do you know where Shinichi might be?" Kaito was trying to mask the panicky tone but it still slipped out.

"Shouldn't he be in school?" The professor offered him entrance. Glancing at the clock, he confirmed the time. "Did you skip school?" Ever the grandfatherly figure, he led the magician towards the kitchen.

"I went to surprise Shinichi but he wasn't in school. Mouri-chan informed me he hadn't met up with her this morning." Muttering the customary "ojamashimasu" he slipped out of his shoes and pattered over to the kitchen counters.

"I haven't heard anything I'm afraid." He offered a glass of water. "Maybe on a case?"

"He would have texted me." Shaking his head, he took out his mobile. There had been no missed calls or messages. Setting the device aside, within easy reach, he took the offered cup to wet his mouth. "The only thing I'm concerned about is if he decided to do things alone."

"Kuroba-kun, sometimes it's better to let Shinichi do what he does best and not be overly concerned. He has a tendency to dive head first and ask help later. Fretting rarely helps his case and it usually makes him feel a lot more guiltier than he should." The professor was speaking from experience, that Kaito can easily detect. But it was hard to follow the man's advice.

"Then what should I do? Just let him?" Kaito said dejectedly, head cushioned by his arms as he slumped onto the counter.

"No no, what we need to do is trust him. He always comes back." Agasa gave him an encouraging pat. "He's just probably caught up in a murder and forgot to call you for all we know."

"I hope so..." He returned to his staring contest with his mobile phone, hoping it to ring.

"Tadaima." Haibara called boredly from the entrance, halting when she noticed the boneless magician. "Did you lose Kudo-kun again?"

Kaito groaned.

"Really Kuroba-kun? With the way you smother him, I knew it was a matter of time before he ran out on you." Haibara placed her bag near the entrance and took a seat next to the magician. Even though she sounded irritated, there was still fondness and concern underneath. But whether this was aimed at the detective or himself, it was unknown.

"He didn't run. He disappeared." He mumbled.

"He What?!" Now it was Haibara's turn to panic. "He wasn't..." She seemed unwilling to finish the thought.

"I hope not." Kaito took out his phone again. Teitan High should just about end. And a moment later, Shinichi messaged.

 _'Kaito, something came up at school. Can you go back first?_ '

"Well?" Haibara resisted the urge to snatch the phone out of the magician's hands.

"He's lying to me..." Kaito felt torn.

"I'm sure he's just trying to protect you." Agasa tried to soothe him. "Why don't you stay for dinner tonight? Ai-kun, didn't you say you wanted another opinion on your new recipe?"

"Sure, if he doesn't mind being a lab rat." She teased. Since neither the professor or herself received any warning of needing to run, she could only assume it wasn't anything too dangerous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner passed and Kaito still felt out of it. He went back to the Kudo Manor to wait for Shinichi's return. He settled in the library with a random book and tried to distract himself but it was useless. He kept glancing between the clock and straining his ears for sounds from the foyer. It was nearing midnight, and Kaito was partly drifting off, when his phone rang once more. It was another message.

 _'Don't wait up for me. I'll be back late._ '

Kaito's mind was supplying him again with endless scenarios to where his detective could be. He found that waiting and not knowing whether the other person is safe is really disconcerting and, for the lack of a better word, worrisome. Fingering his phone, he hesitated to call Shinichi. He scrolled through the numbers, reaching finally his mother's. Thinking, and hoping, she might be awake, he pressed call.

" _Kaito? Why are you calling so late? Is something wrong?_ " It seems his mother is still somewhere on the Japanese continent.

"Just needed someone to talk to." He admitted with a dejected voice. He needed a familiar voice to ward off any negative thoughts.

" _Is Shinichi-kun not with you? Did something happen to him?_ "

"I'm hoping not. I haven't seen him since breakfast." Kaito fiddled with the phone strap, it was the one from their first date. Though now it was missing one of its charms because he altered it. When they were captured oh-so-long ago, Shinichi had left his phone at the hideout and used it as a tracer. The phone was lost when the place went up in flames sometime during the raid and Shinichi felt he had lost a significant piece of his memory but Kaito was quick to remedy that and took apart his own phone strap so instead of both charms, Kaito's strap hangs a playing card with the ace of spades whereas on Shinichi's is the green clover. His detective had commented about it, saying something along the lines of ownership and shameless but there was a smile on his face as he grumbled that. Thinking back, those days were free and less stressful and it only had been a shortwhile since.

" _Did you try calling him? Or calling the police station?_ " His mother's voice drew him back from his reminiscent.

"I don't want to alert people unnecessarily. You know the things and people we're dealing with has a tendency to tap into anything and everything..."

" _You should call Jii to keep you company then._ " He knew his mother was trying to be helpful by the worried tone in her voice.

Kaito had considered that for a moment that afternoon but he really did not want to pull the man from his billiard hall. He knew it was better to stay in Ekoda, seeing as that would be his home turf, should anything happen, but he needed to make sure Shinichi was fine.

"No, Jii-chan needs to take care of his bar. I'll be fine on my own but it's just...the silence of the house is a bit unnerving." He admitted, eyes once again roaming the empty library.

" _I used to feel that all the time whenever your father held his shows._ " Kaito wasn't sure which type of show she was referring to; magician or KID, but both feels the same to him. " _I would always worry something might happen. Then, when he came back, I'll give him a hug before a harsh scolding if it was something he hadn't told me about._ "

"Does it work?" Fingering the pages of his book, he could easily picture his mother's wistful expression as she stared out at the hanging moon.

" _He'll still go his way regardless of how mad I've been. It's in his nature, and in the end, he'll apologise for his behaviour though I'll never know the reason or how everything went. I'm sure you understand. That's likely why Shinichi-kun always made sure to attend your shows. To make sure you're alright and that you'll have backup._ " Now he was sure she was referring to KID. " _Have a little bit of patience and a bucket-full of confidence in Shinichi-kun. He'll come back before you know it._ "

Kaito was sure his mother was only saying this to stop him from doing anything stupid. But in reality, both knew the dangerous game at hand.

" _Do you want me to come back to Tokyo? I think I can still catch the morning flight._ "

"It's fine mum. I feel better already." No use in making her come all the way back. It was late, he should sleep, knowing it would be restless sleep without his detective. "You have fun wherever you are and send some photos back."

A few more minutes of chatting before hanging up then Kaito went to their shared room.

That night, Kaito slept with Shinichi's pillow clutched in his grasp as nightmares assaulted him. Images of a bloody body, glassy eyes, and wordless face had Kaito gasping awake every hour. At six thirty sharp, his mobile rang.

 _'Wake up sleepy head. Sorry I couldn't be here this morning but I was called out early. I came back late and didn't want to disturb you. Breakfast and lunch is in the fridge, I'm not sure if you'll wake up when this message came through. Try to make it for school ok?_ '

Another lie and Kaito felt slightly betrayed. Why couldn't Shinichi tell him anything. What is so important that he could not even make a phone call...unless it was a repeat of the Conan incident then that means he'll have to seek his detective out. Deciding his time would be best spent figuring out what happened rather than distracted in class, he went to the library. Though his first stop was the kitchens.

Opening the fridge did reveal food having prepared and only needed reheating. There was also a packed lunch box, wrapped with a furoshiki cloth with diamond patterns, ready to be taken out. Kaito hadn't opened the fridge yesterday so he couldn't be sure when the food was made. But there are small signs of someone entering the kitchen. The chair was moved slightly and water marks on the sink. Kaito was tempted to grab Shinichi's forensic kit to see if he could find any fingerprints. Instead, he took out some choice bits of food to reheat, no point in wasting.

The breakfast was not exactly satisfying. Without his detective, the food tasted bland.

Before heading to the library, he grabbed the paper from the porch. On the front page was an article about a series of missing jewelry pieces. All professionally executed with no evidence of forced entry or injured guards. Some speculated it was the work of KID but the police denied having received any notices. Kaito scoffed. Couldn't people tell which thefts are KID and which are imposters?

Flicking through the newspaper, and hoping his detective's name shows up somewhere, Kaito came across a strange not-murder. It was a not-murder because someone heard gun shots and reported to the police. But the only thing the police found were shell casings and a small splotch of blood, not enough to signify anyone being grievously hurt. Still, the police erred on the safe side and requested anyone with information to step forward.

"This would be right up Shinichi's alley." Kaito muttered, placing the paper down onto the kitchen table. "He would find it intriguing."

Going into the library, Kaito first looked for his detective's notebook. He always kept a copy of his case notes in a separate book inside the drawers in case the one he carries got lost or damage. He was also diligent to copy between the books every night. One time Kaito asked why not do it electronically, which was answered by the need for safety. Computers can easily be hacked, as proven by Shinichi and KID on multiple accounts, thus any data stored on the hard drive is bound to be read by others. Writing it down not only avoids this but helps with arranging thoughts. He flipped through the book, but it did not give him any insights to his detective. As far as the notes concerned, he had not been working on any new (read: interesting) cases.

He then went through the documents on the table and in the drawers. The small stack of paper to the left were all school worksheets and notebooks. A smaller stack next to it were case files. Scattered on the desktop were a few random sheets scribbled with Shinichi's tiny handwriting that did not make any particular sense to Kaito at first glance. These notes were the most valuable, as they often reflect what Shinichi would be thinking about, but also the most bothersome to decipher because the notes were not made with any logic or decision. He grabbed the sheets and arranged them on another table, away from everything else, to better concentrate on its contents.

Two hours in and Kaito only had half the notes figured out. The first were filled with a mixture of languages and codified. Most likely to do with The Organisation. The second was a list of actions and events that has happened thus far. It also listed some possible actions and counter measures should The Organisation acted. The third, possibly most disturbing, is speculations on what the key leads to. The conclusions that Shinichi came up with drew a dark picture for the world in general. There was a particular word circled around on the paper.

BOMB.

There was also two lines extending from the word, as though in the middle of a brainstorm. On one of the branches, there were repeated dots all around the same area. It was as though Shinichi was tapping his pen on the paper while thinking. The other branch was left with an underline, it seems Shinichi already had a conclusion. Kaito inwardly cursed at his detective's somewhat abstract thought process. Couldn't he make things more legible? Sighing, he turned towards the second sheet again. The code (why did the detective write in code at home is a bit baffling to Kaito but then again, he does the same for all types of sensitive information, plus it gives him a chance to practice his riddling skills. This might be why Shinichi was also good at solving his riddles) was complex. The first layer through language, which needed to be translated, which in turn revealed a of cipher that leads to another language then another code. Kaito wasn't sure how many layers he went through when he finally arrived at the main message (and if he was honest, he was impressed at the way Shinichi's mind works). This time, it was a detailed plan to bring down The Organisation and the first step brought anger to Kaito.

BAIT.

That idiot of a detective was going to use himself as bait. Just when Kaito was about to rush off to the computer, the doorbell rang. Kaito ignored it in favour of hacking through th PSB database, courtesy of the little bugs he placed last time he visited the place, which were small disguised USB sticks. He was about to crack the last layer when the doorbell rang again. Whoever at the door was persistent. A few more moments and there was a cough by his side. Kaito nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Haibara-chan." Placing a hand over his heart, he tried calm himself.

"What are you doing that has you so engrossed Kuroba-kun?" She peered over the desk at the computer. "Isn't that out of your element?"

"It's a safe. I'm a thief. I'd like to think of it as training. Can't have a detective being better than me at these things." He made an action to sit back down at the chair, only for it to be pulled out of him at the last second.

"You're having dinner with the Professor and I." She stated plainly, not giving Kaito any room for argument.

"?" Confused, he gave the little scientist his full attention.

"You're not to be skipping meals." Haibara, despite her size, managed to pull Kaito towards the door.

"Wait." Kaito tries to resist.

"Not waiting. You wouldn't want Kudo-kun to worry would you?" She pulled on the wrist with more force, dragging the magician towards the entrance.

"Have you been talking to him? In contact?" He dug his heels into the floor as best as he could.

"I don't need to be in contact to know that Kudo-kun wouldn't want you to overexert yourself. He'd want you to take care of yourself. Tell me, have you seen any of his messages?"

"See! You just admitted to being in contact!" Kaito had just managed to make sure the front door was locked as he was pulled along.

"Kuroba-kun." They stopped before the front door of the Professor's house, Haibara turned to admonish the magician, "does it really matter whether I'm in contact or not? Besides, I'm sure he's contacted you as well."

When dinner passed, which was in a somewhat tense silence with the Professor trying to ease the situation without much effect, and he was about to leave to continue his hunt for his detective, Kaito was stopped by the young scientist again.

"You're not going anywhere tonight." She stood firm in front of the door, hands out to stop him from going further.

"And why's that?"

"You look like Hell, Kuroba-kun. You need rest." She pointed out, taking note of the blemish underneath his eyes and the slight slouch in his posture.

"What I need to do is stop the idiot detective from getting in something too deep and end up injuring himself!" In a fit of anger, he lashed out. Though it seems Haibara was expecting it. "He's out there, probably by himself, using his own body as bait!"

"It's what you did isn't it? As KID?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper but to Kaito, it sounded like a yell as the contents of the sentence hit home.

Kaito took a step back as though he had been punched.

"KID made himself bait previously to catch his many pursuers. If Kudo-kun really did what you said, he's not doing anything different from you."

"That's..." He was speechless. Was this how Shinichi felt every time he donned on his suit?

"It's the same." She led him to the bed, pushing him onto the soft mattress. "Rest before you did something you'll regret." She sighed before leaving the magician to stew.

Obediently, for the lack of anything better to do under the watchful eyes of the little scientist, he slipped into bed and subsequently another fitful night's sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to school feels strange but Kaito now has another idea how to locate his detective. He went back to the Kudo Manor in the morning and spent an hour on the computer. The PSB database couldn't tell him anything. So now, an hour late to school (not that anyone complained) he is sitting in the middle of his literature class planning for how to approach the subject. The moment the lesson ended, Kaito was approached instead by Aoko and the reluctant Hakuba.

"Kaito, where were you yesterday?" She had both her hands flat on Kaito's desk, leaning over to stare at him and trying to look intimidating.

"Here and there." He tried to avoid Aoko's burning gaze. Something tells him neither Aoko or Hakuba believed a word he is saying. "What? Did you miss me that much?" He tried to act playful, keeping his tone light and carefree. But it only made Aoko scowl instead of the usual fluster.

"Bakaito!" Aoko stormed away uncharacteristically.

"What's gotten to her?" He turned to ask Hakuba, who was pinching the bridge of his nose (Kaito wondered if it was a habit in every detective).

"Two nights ago, there was a report of a KID heist."

"What?!" He remembered the news article, but it was a fake. Though Hakuba seemed to be certain it wasn't so by the tone of his voice.

"I assume that it's a fake then?" Hakuba asked with raised eyebrows. But he did not wait for Kaito's rebuttal. "Anyways, at the scene were shot casings and blood droplets. Aoko knew you're a _KID fan_ who happens to be able to _predict_ his whereabouts, she had thought you were caught up in something dangerous. And since you didn't come in yesterday, we went to every hospital in the area to see where you were."

"You guys could have called..."

"Yes, well, in hindsight we should have. But we did call Kudo-san and he said we were over reacting. Since he was busy, he wasn't able to meet with you..."

"You contacted Shinichi?!" Kaito wasn't sure what to feel. Why didn't Shinichi call him then? What is stopping him?

"You mean...he's missing?" Hakuba asked hesitantly. It did not sound as though the other detective was in danger during their conversation yesterday. He relayed what he heard from yesterday's phone call to the worried magician.

Kaito stood up abruptly, packing his bag, then proceeded to leave the classroom.

"Hey, Kuroba." Hakuba called out, hand reaching to grab the magician's wrist.

"Don't." Kaito did not bother to mask the annoyance from his face.

"Look, I'm sure whatever Kudo-san is doing must be serious for him not to contact you. It might be because it will be dangerous..."

"All the more reason to call me!" He lashed out at Hakuba, who took a startled step back.

"Look, wait up." Hakuba hurriedly packed his own bags. Kaito did stop by the doorway because of the urging tone in his voice. "Come with me."

Kaito hesitated for a moment wondering if it was wise to follow the detective. In the end, curiosity won and he followed him.

They arrived at the Ekoda police station just before lunch, hence catching Nakamori-keibu as he was exiting the building.

"Kaito-kun, Hakuba-kun, you shouldn't skip school."

"Nakamori-keibu," Hakuba started, "we were wondering if you have any extra information about that fake heist two days ago..."

"That was a fake?" He seemed surprised.

"Why does everyone seemed so surprised?" Kaito could not help himself.

"Because of the damn note!" There was a series of expletives along with choice nouns accompanying the word 'thief'.

"But there wasn't anything on the news..." Kaito saw Nakamori gritting his teeth.

"It's those pencil pushers. There was a cover up, nothing to be made public. The best we can tell the press were confirmation of a shooting. We can't even say the target was that blasted thief! Even if what you say is true, we still can't be certain if it was really a fake KID." He led the pair of boys away from the station. "Look, it's not the best for you two to be here right now. Even if you want to know more about the case. My advise is not to dig into it. It smells all sorts of wrong so the less the two of you know the better. And tell that to the boyfriend of yours Kaito-kun. I don't want to see him end up in a ditch."

In the end, he treated them to lunch before scolding them and telling them to head back to school.

"Well? You must think something's up." Kaito was still annoyed. He had planned to gather information from the station but if what Nakamori said was true, then everything would have been erased. His best chance was to use Hakuba as a source.

"It is glaringly obvious something is up. Even a thief could tell you that."

"Hey!" Kaito shouted and was about to rant but was cut off by the blond detective.

"I'm not insinuating anything. I could care less if you were KID or not at this stage. Whatever it is, it involves the police and its management. Not only that, but it is also KID related. I think I'll go see our dear Spider to see if he has anything for us." Turning towards Kaito, he levelled a stern gaze (though no where near as menacing as the firey blue from Shinichi). "You should stay out of it for your own safety."

"Wait. I'm sure you're not the type to just think that last heist was the real deal without any sort of evidence. What convinced you?" Kaito had to know. Even though the threat was gone, he still needed to protect the KID name. After all, it was a legacy left from his father.

"The suit. Or should I say the costume." Hakuba took out his notebook and flipped the pages. "Normally fake KIDs may wear the correct shade of white, but it is always the tiny things that tips the police off. The ribbon on the hat, the clasp of the cape, the monocle design, and the card gun that could not be fired. No fake had been able to replicate that fully. However, the last KID had everything perfect, even a working card gun. So everyone assumed him to be KID."

"I'm sensing more." Kaito ignored the vibrating phone in his pocket. It was a message anyways. He set his phone to ring if it was a call.

"The behaviour of the fake KID is exactly like that of KID, down to the intonation and mannerisms."

So it was someone who studied KID on a deep level. Kaito wondered if it was The Organisation trying to lure him out again.

"Although, looking back, the heist was lacking a bit in the magic department. But it was made up for in the pranking. No one was spared."

"Is that why you still have a tinge of green on your skin?" Kaito had been dying to ask since this morning.

"Yes," he grimaced at the memory, "I was actually the lucky one, having only been dyed green and secured with duct tape to the walls. If I recalled correctly, Nakamori-keibu was dunked in syrup and feathered before falling down a hole, which resulted in further humiliation that the inspector was unwilling to divulge. Why there is a hidden trapdoor inside a commercial building is really baffling."

"What was the target?" Some research in this area could reveal the person behind the monocle.

"A ring on a chain belonging to a certain company's director. It was said to have only been in the director's possession just recently."

"Silver? With blemishes? Conductive in nature?" Kaito did not bother to hide the desperation in his voice.

"Not sure about that last one as we did not have the time to check. The note came in the morning and the heist was for the same night...and why do you want to know?" Finally Hakuba was becoming suspicious.

"Passing interest." Kaito deflected. "Anything peculiar about how it came into the director's possession?"

Not liking to be ignored but talking would be the only chance of getting more information from the magician, Hakuba looked through his own notes.

"We were told the director found it at an antique store a week or so ago. The exact date is unknown." Pausing, Hakuba looked at the contemplative face before stating the obvious, "you know who was behind this and their reasons."

"No. I know neither. But if I do find out about it, I might consider letting you know." Kaito began to walk away only to be grabbed by Hakuba on the wrist.

"Wait a minute Kuroba! You asking this much detail about the case is abnormal." Hakuba raised his voice, a rare thing for him to be agitated.

"Hakuba, I'm saying this as a friend. Don't look into it anymore." The sentence was delivered with uncharacteristic seriousness that made Hakuba do a double take. "You might not think of me as a friend, but I do think our acquaintance means something. For your safety and Aoko's happiness, don't go any further. Forget about it."

Kaito shook off the hand with force and frustration, leaving behind a stunned detective.

"I'm a detective. And I'm sure you know this since you've associated yourself with the Heisei Holmes but we detectives are bloodhounds, chasing after a scent until we find our prize." Hakuba shouted at the magician's retreating back.

Kaito ignored Hakuba, focusing on trying to return home. Though which home, his own or Shinichi's, he wasn't sure. Taking out his phone, he saw it was another text message from Shinichi.

 _'Sorry. Something came up again. I won't be able to meet you outside the gates. Also, I was contacted to go help on a case outside Tokyo. I should be back in 3 days. I'll be back by the weekend. Don't worry so much ok?_ '

By the way the messages so far are written, it was safe for Kaito to say that it was Shinichi who penned the words (or typed in this case). Still, it did not alleviate any worry. Kaito decided drastic actions must be taken. He first needed to go back to the Kudo Manor to pick up his gear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haibara was waiting for Kaito in the kitchens of the Kudo Manor. He was weary of why the little scientist decided to use the spare key to let herself in. Could it be she was told to monitor Kaito's actions?

"Haibara-chan, why are you here again?" Kaito greeted as he grabbed a drink from the fridge before heading back out the room. "I'm in a bit of a hurry so make whatever you're going to say short and quick."

"I'm here to keep an eye on you so that Kudo-kun wouldn't worry. Though by the looks of things, he has ever right to be." She took in the frown on the magician's face. "You should probably stop whatever it is you're planning before you got yourself killed or worst, waste Kudo-kun's efforts."

Kaito froze mid-step. He dropped the plastic bottle, letting it roll on the floor and its contents spilling out. He turned to grab the small scientist by the shoulders, hand gripping tighter than usual but still aware of how much pressure if was exerting.

"What do you know? Where is he?" This was Kaito's confirmation that the little scientist did indeed know of the detective's whereabouts.

Haibara sighed, debating whether giving the detective's whereabouts would help. The intense worry in the magician's eyes was gnawing at her conscience. She had managed to pry small bits of information out of the detective, and because of that she could speculate what the detective plans on doing. The detective was playing with fire and will inevitably be burned. Telling the magician in front of her means the detective could have backup but would render his plan's objective null.

"Haibara-chan. Please, tell me. So far he's only been texting me and not calling me. Believe me, I've tried calling back but it always diverts to voice mail."

It was not an option to tell the magician even if she really thinks it would be for the best. Shinichi entrusted the magician's safety to her and she would be damned to go back upon it. "He's fine. At least he should be." She jumped off her chair and walked in front of Kaito. "You're coming over for dinner again."

"No Haibara-chan. There's something I need to do..." He turned away to leave the little scientist. But was quickly called back with much urgency,

"Kuroba-kun! You are not supposed to waste his efforts! Just wait until he calls you!" She yelled, trying hard to fulfill her promise to the detective. She had to do everything in her power to keep the magician safe so Shinichi could concentrate on not being killed. This meaning keeping him somewhere and with people that could be trusted. If it comes to the worst, she'll just have to drug him, though she doubt it not be effective seeing as KID concocts his own sleeping gas.

"Don't make me hurt you Haibara-chan. It's not in my vocabulary to bring harm to young ladies such as yourselves but you're not leaving me any choice." Kaito fingered the smoke bomb and sleeping gas in his pockets.

"Then what about us?" Another female voice came from behind him. "Surely you wouldn't want to cross us."

"Mum?! Yukiko-san?!" Surprised to see both ladies together.

"It seems Shin-chan was right to bring us in." Yukiko laid a calming hand on Haibara, thanking her for her efforts so far.

"You knew mum? You knew what he is planning?" He pleaded with his eyes towards his mother to tell him everything she knows.

"None of us know Kaito. He kept the plans to himself. Though Yuusaku-kun did speculate. He's arriving tomorrow night is that right?" Chikage shook her head in response to her son's question before turning to Yukiko for confirmation.

"Yup. You won't mind putting up with us for a short while will you?" Yukiko's tone was abnormally cheerful, probably because she too was worried about Shinichi.

"Not at all. The more the merrier. Plus I could use some help to keep Kaito occupied." Taking a glance at her son. It was a given that her son is planning on doing on something. She only hopes that between Yukiko and herself, they could manage to stop anything too destructive from happening.

"Wouldn't you be staying here?" Confusion was apparent in Kaito's face. Did the parents know something?

"Oh no. If what Yuu-chan guessed is correct. We shouldn't even be here. The professor is going away to a conference again tomorrow right Ai-chan? Are you staying home alone in the basement?"

"Yes, it's all suspiciously perfectly timed." Haibara was grateful Yukiko came when she did. Perhaps she could take up on Ayumi's offer and stay with her family.

"Right then. Kai-chan, we're going back to Ekoda. Don't leave anything behind~" Yukiko was already dragging a suitcase towards the front door.

"Come now Kaito." Chikage motioned her son to follow.

"Wait. I need to pack something from the room." Kaito rushed out before anyone could say anything. Arriving at their shared room, he dived into the wardrobe to look for certain equipment and uniforms.

"Where is it..." Kaito managed to make a small secret compartment to store an extra set of KID uniform in the wardrobe (Shinichi had complained briefly but relented as he knew the benefit and need for the suit at a convenient location). "Don't tell me...he took it?!"

By now, even Kaito could guess what happened. Shinichi had dressed up as KID to lure out The Organisation. That was the meaning of bait. But it also meant that the target of shooting in the news article was Shinichi. His detective was injured. But why did he not consult Kaito?

Kaito sank into the ground, suddenly feeling weak. He had no way of knowing where his detective is or if he is grievously injured. The only thing he knew was Shinichi fighting on his own.

"Kaito, what's taking you so long?" Chikage peeked into the room, shocked and concerned at the sight of her son kneeling crumpled on the floor. "Kaito!"

"Mum..." Kaito looked forlorn, lost, and broken. Unconsciously, he started blabbering. "He...he's making himself bait, a target, to keep them away from KID...a couple of weeks ago, KID was approached. To do their work. We didn't give them a reply then but Shinichi always had a way to contact and find them. It was supposed to be the ace up our sleeves. He must have used it." Kaito continued to tell her his speculation, how his detective was going to attempt to trap Those People's agents and possibly have the international agencies capture them. He talked about the sheets of notes on the table, about the possible plan, and the fact that what Shinichi was attempting will only put the current KID out of the picture.

"Kaito." Chikage held onto his son, trying to soothe away his grief. When Shinichi called her, in his weak and uncharacteristically soft voice, she knew something was wrong. She had feared it was Kaito who was injured (or perhaps they were both in an hospital). When Shinichi told her he wanted someone to make sure Kaito did not do anything stupid, she did not think it was that serious at first. That was until Yukiko contacted her, having received a similar mail from the boy. What Chikage found strange was why the boy chose to directly call her but only message his own parents.

"He's injured." Kaito replied. Chikage must have voiced her thoughts out loud. "He knew we'd be able to tell by his voice, so he's not taking any chances. He didn't want to make us worry. The idiot." His eyes started misting up, tears threatening to fall from the rim of their eyes. He quickly rubbed away the sign of sadness and frustration with the back of his hand so not to worry his own mother.

"Come on Kaito, let's get you home." Chikage supported her son out of the room. She wasn't sure whether to be angry or comforted by Shinichi's action. Anger because he was causing this much grief in Kaito but she was also grateful that Shinichi was willing to, and is attempting to, stake his own life to keep Kaito safe.

Kaito, on the other hand, was only worried. Distressed at the fact that Shinichi might not have backup, irritated that he was doing this to keep him safe, and gnawing that if he acted in any way or going out to help would only make matters worst. He followed his mother in a partial daze, only knowing that the two of them walked out of the front door and caught a taxi back to Ekoda. Though, beneath all the coldness and unease, there was certain warmth from knowing his detective was willing to take such a risk for him. It made him feel inadequate and unsure of his own feelings for the detective. It made him recall the time when he had no control, when they were trapped in the two adjoining rooms, the helplessness and fragility of the situation. Kaito questioned himself, was he angered by Shinichi's action. The only thing he could say for certain was that if the situation was reversed, he would be doing the exact same thing as his detective.

When they arrived home, Chikage ushered Kaito to help out with making the guest room presentable, sending him to clean the room and change the sheets. It kept him suitably occupied until dinner, which was easily passed with witty banter with the two ladies. It wasn't until he sat down at the armchair in the sitting room when everything came crashing towards him once more. The heaviness of the situation made Kaito sink lower into the chair. He curled upon himself to hopefully feel better. Chikage and Yukiko pretended not to notice, knowing there was nothing they could do and mothering him would only make things worst. But they did keep a careful eye on the situation.

Between the background chatter and the ticking of the clock, Kaito also strained his ear for the ringing of his phone. Though he knew it would most likely just be a message. And indeed, when it came, the two ladies stopped their talking, allowing Kaito to concentrate on the text.

 _'Hey_ '

The message was cut off, no body text after the greeting. It set off alarms again in Kaito's head. Seeing no visible reaction from her son, Chikage strode over to try and take the mobile from Kaito's grip. But he was unwilling to part with the device. She peered at the screen, frowning then placed a supportive hand on his shoulders. He looked up with fearful eyes.

"He'll be fine." She comforted.

"It's Shin-chan, he always keep his promises" Yukiko piped in cheerily. The atmosphere was too stifling.

It was half an hour later when Shinichi's message came through again.

 _'Sorry about that. Was suddenly called away by the client. Have you eaten yet? I might not be able to wake you up in time tomorrow morning so remember to set your alarm. I'll try to be quick and wrap things up. Take care of yourself ok?_ '

Why must his detective be so loving? It makes it harder to be angry at him when every word drips with care and worry for Kaito's health. Kaito could not prevent the lone tear escaping from his eye. He wanted to do something. He hated feeling helpless and weak.

"Yukiko-san, you said Yuusaku-san has a suspicion of Shinichi's plans. What tipped him off?" Being reactive really wasn't his character, so he decided to take action instead. The brief moment (or days) of weakness was now over. It was time for Kaito to act, bring his detective back, give him a harsh scolding, before smothering him with his warmth.

"Well..." Yukiko hesitated, looking at Chikage for approval. When she nodded, Yukiko gave the message Yusaku left for Kaito. "Yuu-chan said if you're really up to it, then it's ok to tell you. But I have to ask, are you sure you want to know?"

"I know he's acting as bait. That much was left in his notes. He's masquerading as KID to draw out Those People from the shadows. Probably acting docile and complacent, doing their dirty work as KID until he found the right moment to spring his trap." Instead of telling her that he's prepared to do anything to help Shinichi, he told her instead of what information he gathered.

"Not quite. He's not willing to tarnish the KID name, so he won't be working for Them. But he is purposefully targeting what The Organisation wants. Yuu-chan said he probably knows the whereabouts of the object in question, and that would be where the trap is set up."

"And they're now trying to remove KID..."

"And they'll succeed." Yukiko said with much conviction.

"No. Shinichi...he'll..." Kaito's voice was caught in his throat, words unwilling to be said and made real.

"It'll only be staged though. How it would be done, we're not sure but we know that one of the stages will be at our house. That was why Shin-chan had Ai-chan made sure you won't be at home for it to happen. He used your curiosity against you. Are you mad Kai-chan? That Shin-chan went behind your back?"

"I wish I could be but it wouldn't be fair on him. I would do the same in his shoes. The only thing I feel now is worry for his safety." Kaito rubbed his face to clear out his emotions. Everything changes when someone confirms his suspicions. "I do however, plan to make sure he won't do this again."

There was a small smile on Kaito's face as the worry was lifted. Since he now knows of the location and the plan, it would be easy enough to sneak back into the Manor to provide aid. Though with his mother and Yukiko as his keeper, he wasn't so sure about his chance of success.

 **-TBC-**


	27. First Fight

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I really love torturing Shinichi don't I? Actually I feel a tad bit sorry for Kaito. Makes reference to chapter 16.

* * *

First Fight

Kaito watched from his bedroom window as his mother turned Hakuba away that morning. Even from the distance, he could see the displeasure on Hakuba's face as he walked away from the building.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yukiko called up the stairs much too bubbly for Kaito's mood. He fingered his mobile phone, screen displaying Shinichi's message.

' _Did you wake up on time? Have you had breakfast yet? There's been a difficulty so I might not make it for the weekend. Hope you hadn't planned for anything. I'll call you when I get back._ '

It seems that his detective had expected him to have returned to Ekoda as the message came in later than usual. His eyes were unfocused as he stared out of his bedroom window, still dressed in sweats and pants. He had no urge to go into school today, seeing as his mind is constantly preoccupied with worry. The lack of sleep hadn't helped either.

"Kaito?" Chikage knocked on the door to draw his attention. "How did you sleep?" Coming over to hug him, Chikage felt her son go boneless in her arms. She was startled for a second before supporting him and walking him to sit on the bed. By the way he was holding the phone, she guessed Shinichi must have messaged again.

"Kaito, have you tried replying?" It was disturbing to see her son so solemn.

He shook his head.

"Maybe you should try that. I'm sure he's worried about you as well." She closed her own hand over the mobile screen. "It might make you feel better."

"Mum, what if he can't reply? I'll be even more worried." He stared at the darkened screen.

"It's a risk you'll have to take. Though I don't think it'll be a problem. If he can manage to message you at set intervals, he would be able to send you replies."

"Alright." Unlocking his phone, he opened the latest message to reply to. Though now that he intends to talk to his detective, he was at a lost for words.

Staring at the blank template, he wondered if it was really a smart thing to do. Shaking his head, he locked the phone again.

"No, I'll be patient and wait. My message might arrive at the wrong time and do more damage than good." Purposefully, he placed the phone back on the nightstand.

"Alright, you'll eat with us before resting again. It looks like you haven't slept a wink last night." She poked at the dark circles underneath his eyes.

Obediently, he followed his mother's instructions, finishing the breakfast then returning to bed. But he did not, and could not, close his eyes to sleep. The scene he sees behind his eyelids every time he closed them was unnerving and filled him with cold sweat. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling with thoughts of an injured detective, bleeding out and without help. He tried clearing his mind.

"I should do something." Sitting up, he muttered to himself, mostly, but a couple of his doves cooed in response. Turning towards the sound, and at the risk of being more insane than usual, he spoke to his doves. "You guys think so too? Maybe I should clean up the lair then?"

There was a strange cooing, possibly in disagreement, but it was only Kaito's guess.

"No? Hmm..." Kaito surveyed his room. Apart from his school work, a couple of magic books from long ago, some magazines (there is an issue of the latest ViVi and NoNo on the small table kept for research purposes), and the tv, there really wasn't much to do in his room (especially without his detective). "I could probably do some work, maybe work on a new trick? One that involved feathers?" He was looking at his doves for approval.

The doves, being the smart birds that they are, shook their heads. Instead, as one, they flew from their perch and tugged at his blanket as though to tuck him in.

"You guys..." It seems that even his doves were insisting him to rest. "Fine. But you guys had better wake me up before lunch." He gave the nearest dove a scratch in the belly. A few decided to join him on the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Yuusaku arrived and joined them for dinner.

"Yuu-chan!" Yukiko made a running leap towards the author. She too had been concerned at her son's current status but she hid it well beneath her version of Poker Face. Chikage and Kaito greeted the author with less enthusiasm.

"Yukiko." He returned the hug.

Kaito looked on with slight detachment. It seems that both parents were tense, Yuusaku especially.

"I take it Shinichi hasn't contacted anyone yet?" Yuusaku directed his question towards Kaito, who shook his head. "That's...not good."

"Why?" Kaito couldn't help but ask, already fearing the worst.

"It means the other party have not fallen into the trap yet. We might be in for a long wait if that was the case." Yuusaku frowned. He had hoped there had been progress. "In any case, Chikage, I'm afraid we'll intrude upon you for some time yet. At least until our house has been cleared."

His mother cheerily replied before bounding back to the kitchens to prepare dinner.

"Yuusaku-san?" Kaito could not help but call out to ask what the man knew about his son.

"Kaito-kun, believe in Shinichi. He'll come back to us." He tried to reassure the boy.

"It's not that." Kaito has the utmost confidence that his detective would return. "But I want to ask whether Shinichi calls you or is it through messaging only?"

"He calls. That's how I know." The author admitted with a grim face. The voice he heard during the calls never sounded confident or energetic. The calls were always made in a frantic, filled with choppy sentences and jumbled words.

It was good for Kaito to know that Shinichi at least confided in someone. But at the same time, he felt let down. He still could not justify to himself why Shinichi had not made a call to him.

"Kaito-kun. My calls were brief and even though I said calls, it's more of a voice message." Yuusaku amended as though sensing Kaito's pain.

What Kaito wouldn't give to listen to his detective's voice again.

"Stay strong. He'll come back." Giving him a pat on the shoulders Yuusaku let himself be led by his wife. Kaito stood at the entrance, feeling forlorn and aimless. If only he could do something useful, or focus on something, it'll probably erase this uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinichi's messages came like clockwork. Every morning before school, late afternoon and coinciding with when school finishes, then at night to wish him pleasant dreams. But it still did not fill the emptiness in Kaito's heart. A week passed and the only thing Shinichi told him was a few days more in each message. He went to school, but pulled no pranks, which had every student and teacher worrying about the prankster. The principal actually gave him a free pass and told him to 'get better' before coming back to school. Kaito graciously took the offer and spends his time going over surveillance in his dove-cam and doing research on rings and jewelry.

Two weeks after his detective's disappearance, he decided to visit the Kudo Manor with the elder Kudos. Just as he reached the front gate, there was a message coming through his phone.

" _Kaito, are you free? Do you want to meet up to do something?_ " It sounds as though Shinichi was back. He wasted no time and pushed open the gates. Not waiting for Shinichi's parents, he ran up the path and opened the front door. Pausing for a second, he let his instincts take over to guide him to their shared room.

"Kaito!" Shinichi exclaimed in surprise, "I did not expect to see you so early."

Kaito strode over to stand in front of his detective. Seeing no visible injury, he smiled slightly before raising his hand up and slapped Shinichi on the left cheek.

"Kai...to?" Confusion written all over his face, Shinichi reached up to soothe the stinging sensation.

"Jerk!" Kaito shouted. He thought he would not be angry, but seeing his detective's face made him wonder whether he should have bothered to be so worried at all. It seemed as though the detective had just taken a vacation or something similar. Kaito was barely able to hold back the scathing remarks, but the words of anger had already built up and would be let loose."You inconsiderate, selfish jerk! How could you do this to me? Do you know how worried I was? You didn't even call me!"

Even in anger, Kaito had not raised his voice. Though to be honest, he was more frustrated than angry.

"Kaito, I can explain..." Shinichi was cut off mid sentence as Kaito made sudden movements towards him.

"Do you remember what we talk about before? No secrets! No more using ourselves as bait! Do you even care?" Kaito gripped the front of Shinichi's shirt.

"Kaito, wait. I..." He put up his hands, trying to calm his magician back down.

"But you won't even call me! Didn't even think to let me know what you were doing! Did you even think I won't get upset?!"

"Kaito, I'm sorr..."

"No, don't apologise when you don't even mean it. I don't want to hear it." Kaito let go of the shirt, pushed his detective away from him, before turning to stomp out the doorway with tears brimming at the edges of his eyes.

On the way down, he bumped into Shinichi's parents.

"Kai-chan?" He barely heard Yukiko call out his name as his own head was a mess. He was trying to reign in the emotions threatening to spill.

Instead of stopping, he lengthened his steps, pushing and hopping down the stairs two at a time. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go. One part of him wanted to run out the doors, but the other had wanted to turn back towards the shared bedroom so that he could hold onto his wayward detective. He settled in the kitchen as a mid-way point, sitting by the counter and staring out the window.

Yukiko came to find him in a blank state, eyes unfocused and body unmoving.

"Kai-chan," her maternal instincts took over and came to wrap the somewhat broken boy in a hug, "I'm with you on this one. Shin-chan was at fault this time."

There was still no reaction from Kaito.

"You have every right to be mad at him."

"It's not that." Kaito hesitated, "I was scared." He normally would not be admitting to feeling vulnerable but he needed someone to talk to.

"I didn't know if...if...I just couldn't stand him being torn away from me." He buried his face in his hands. "It happened once, I had little control. This is the second time already. What's there to stop it from happening again?"

"Kai-chan..." It was clear that the person he needed most at this moment was Shinichi. "Let's get out of this house for a while, to clear your head." She handed Kaito the dropped mobile phone on the kitchen counter as she coaxed Kaito away from his seat and towards the front door. On the way, she made a quick call to Chikage to meet up with them at a cafe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs, once Kaito released Shinichi, he fell down in a heap on the floor.

"'Tou-san, did I do things wrong?" He muttered breathlessly. "Was I wrong to want to try and protect him?"

"Shinichi, if you were in his shoes, you too would react as he did." He placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulders. "Come on, let's go downstairs so you could apologise properly."

He tried lifting his son up, but instead of compliance, he was met with resistance and a hiss.

"Shinichi," he finally observed his son, not seeing any visible injuries or bandages, though he knew for certain he must have sustained injuries but hid it when Kaito came in. "How bad?"

"Not sure." His words came out as haggard puffs. "But I think the morphine is wearing off though."

It was likely that Shinichi had been in surgery then, to have strong pain killers. He remembered seeing some bullet holes and knicks along the corridors and the rail balusters on the staircase.

"How long ago was this?"

"The trap was sprung on Thursday night, the FBI were gracious enough to help with the cleanup and replace the broken furniture. Though most of our things were moved away long before..." Shinichi started to ramble, probably in an effort to distract himself from the pain. "There was a scuffle as we took in the suspects. Half were captured by the JPSB, the rest by FBI. We let one escape to report back to The Organisation about the current KID having been killed in the cross fire. So if KID were to rise again, they'll think it's a different person..."

"You should still be in the hospital." Yuusaku reprimanded, hands already rummaging around for his phone to call an ambulance. "You should be resting and not making things more complicated."

"No 'tou-san, I needed to apologise to Kaito, for what I put him through." He winced as he stood up, knees wobbling and unsteady. He barely made two steps before nearly falling down, but he caught himself on the nearby chair.

"If you really didn't want Kaito-kun to worry, you should have come clean with him in the first place. As your parents, we can easily understand and read you, knowing how you'd behave and act. But Kaito-kun, despite of your understanding of each other's thought processes, is still trying to figure you out. Like how you are still trying to understand his feelings. Be a bit more considerate of his emotions." Yuusaku helped his son towards the bed to lay him down. He could feel Shinichi warming up underneath his fingers. It seems his body is fighting off an infection. "Rest for now."

"'Tou-san." He tried to struggle out of the blanket placed over him.

"I'll let Kaito-kun know to come up instead." With a pat on the blanket, Yuusaku moved towards the doorway but was called back by his son.

"No!" Shinichi suddenly sat up, but had to clench his jaws to stop the pain from becoming vocal. He was still for a few moments, to regain his composure, before speaking again. "I didn't want him to know..."

"Shinichi." Yuusaku shook his head. "Then I'm calling the doctors to come to take a look at you. We need to know how bad your injuries are."

He had no choice but to nod in consent before sliding back down into his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Yuu-chan. I'll tell Kai-chan then." Yukiko got off the phone with her husband, who just called to give her an update on the situation. She forced herself to smile and not show the worry festering in her heart. Now she has to make some excuse and lie about the contents of the phone call. "Well Kai-chan, you'll be happy to know that Yuu-chan gave Shin-chan the full dressing down. Though you might just want to stay over at Ekoda for now. It seems there are still a couple of things that needs to be cleaned up at the Manor. We'll make sure Shin-chan calls you ok?"

Inconspicuously, she signalled for Chikage to help convince Kaito not to return with her to the Manor.

"Kaito, I too think you should come back, at least for a day or two. You know, to make Shinichi-kun squirm a little. After all, he should not just take you for granted." If Chikage was being truthful, she felt that a little bit of revenge should be in order.

"You too mum? But...I think Shinichi might take it the wrong way. He did feel slightly apologetic as I left, so if I gave him the chance to explain himself..." Kaito was torn. Should he return or not? His heart was saying return but his more vindictive mind was telling him to ignore the feeling.

"Then definitely Ekoda!" Both woman said at it same time.

"Shin-chan needs to understand. It'll be good in the long run, to figure things out now."

"And he needs to come groveling back to you, to pay for his negligence." Chikage added in agreement.

"Isn't that a little bit harsh? I mean he did do things in order to keep me safe..." Kaito hesitated, shrinking back from the pair of woman sitting in front of him. "It's not like it was really intentional..."

"Kai-chan, you forgive so easily. It's not healthy."

"I think it's more like I understand his motives and methods, that's why I know for certain why he did it..." Yukiko wasn't sure what other arguments she could make to convince Kaito.

"Kaito, you should stand firm in such cases." Now even Chikage was desperate. "Letting Shinichi-kun do as he pleases does not make a good foundation for a healthy relationship."

"But mum. Isn't a healthy relationship built on trust...?"

"That too, but also respect. It is apparent that Shinichi-kun was lying to you. It's not something to be tolerated."

"Not really his fault though. I'd do the same in his situation." Kaito was trying to defend his detective from the pair of women. "Keeping such sensitive information a secret is what makes him so adamant in finding out the truths, because he understands the harm secrets can cause."

"Kaito." Chikage cut off whatever train of thought Kaito was having, "just listen to me this one time."

"What are the two of you hiding from me?" Kaito looked suspiciously between the two. He was about to further question them when the phone in his pocket vibrated, which was strange seeing as he set his phone to ring. Chikage and Yukiko sighed in relief for the rescue. Taking it out, he realised it was not his phone but his detective's. The caller id read ' _Jodie_ ' and there is only one person by that name that would be calling Shinichi.

" _Kudo-kun! You're not supposed to be wandering around or leave for that matter! You just came out of an eight hour surgery, it's no laughing matter! The doctors already said there's already complications with the shortage of blood for transfusion, you'd be slightly hypovolemic and you should not even be leaving the bed. But before we can even set up the correct security detail and contact your parents, you just leave the moment you're awake!_ " Jodie ranted, not pausing for breath. Kaito was stunned, both by her continual sentence and by the content of her words.

"Sorry to interrupt Jodie-san but can you repeat that again?" Kaito asked calmly.

" _You're not Kudo-kun?_ " This time, it was delivered slowly and cautiously, before degenerating into expletives. " _Damn it! Where is he?_ " It seems she already knew who was on the other end of the phone without having Kaito announce his name.

"Jodie-san, you still haven't answered my question." He hinted with trace amounts of irritation.

" _Ah...um...thing is, I'm not supposed to tell you..._ " There was clear hesitation in her voice. " _We promised Kudo-kun not to involve you, no matter what._ "

"But you already did, however accidentally. No point in keeping a secret anymore."

" _You do make a valid argument. And since you're close to him, you should know about what happened. Maybe you could even drag him back to the hospital._ "

Across the table, there were worried looks directed at him. Yukiko was silently asking for the phone but Kaito remained stern in his gaze, refusing to part with phone until he milked it for all its information.

" _How much do you know about the situation?_ " Jodie asked, wanting to see what she could skip over.

"Only the outline. I'm afraid you'll have to tell me from the beginning."

" _Ok then. But you know about the plan and the purpose right?_ " Pausing, she did not wait for a reply but as though to gather her thought. " _It was Kudo-kun who brought it to our attention that The Organisation had the intention of recruiting Kaitou KID for their work. Being that we don't want them to have more power, Kudo-kun had the idea to purge The Organisation of such thought by staging a scene where it allowed them to dispose Kaitou KID. The ruse was KID was working with Kudo-kun all along and was preventing The Organisation from their objective. What it is, we don't know. We coordinated with the JPSB, who knew more about the objective, to set up in a secret location to allow for capture. Now, this is what we've been told but KID managed to lure The Organisation's members to Kudo-kun's place, where a transaction happened. KID, or the person who Kudo-kun asked to play KID was unfortunately killed in action but Kudo-kun fled the scene, drawing with him The Organisation members towards the location we have set up. I'll spare you the details of the fight, only know that it wasn't pretty. There were casualties on both sides and it really was sheer luck that Kudo-kun did not bleed out on the floor._ "

Kaito was stunned silent. Did his detective return back home, despite his injuries, so that he could meet up with Kaito?

"That stupid idiot! Why didn't he say anything?!" He hollered into the phone, slamming it onto the table before rushing out the cafe. Chikage was quick follow as Yukiko took care of the check.

Kaito did not pause, only continued running at high speeds back to the Kudo Manor. He knew his mother was following him but not once did he stop to let her catch up. Yuusaku was at the front door when he burst through, who quickly caught the magician to stop him from going any further.

"Let me go Yuusaku-san." He struggled, tempted to set off the sleeping gas in his pockets.

"Calm down Kaito-kun." He forcefully pushed Kaito into the kitchens. Chikage arrived not a moment later.

"Kaito, what set you off?" Chikage bent over and breathed heavily after the sudden sprint. She really was too out of it for something like this.

"Shinichi...he's...that idiot!" Kaito hit on the nearest flat surface to vent his frustration. "He ran out of the hospital after a long surgery! Not letting his body rest and recover like he should!"

Yukiko arrived just in time to hear the last sentence. She already talked on the phone with Jodie so she knew of the situation.

"I already called a doctor and he looked into it." Yuusaku glanced up towards Yukiko by the doorway. "Yukiko, could you go up to check on Shinichi? The doctor said he's running a high fever due to an infection."

Swiftly, Yukiko left for her designated position, clearly worried since her son had not shown any symptoms when she saw him scant moments ago.

"Now Kaito-kun. You should go back..." Yuusaku placed a hand on Kaito's shoulders, pushing lightly towards the doorway.

"No. I'm staying." Kaito said with much determination, the detective's previous wrongs having been forgotten. "I'm not leaving him."

Knowing there was on point in trying to convince Kaito to leave, Yuusaku sighed and relented. Better to let him do as he pleased.

He was interrupted out of his musings by a scream and yelling. The occupants in the kitchen all rushed out towards the direction of the sound, which turned out to be Shinichi's room. When they entered the room, Yukiko was standing over Shinichi, reaching out to calm him down. At her brief touch, Shinichi started to whimper. When she held on longer, to try and bring him back to the bed, he started screaming.

"Yuu-chan." She was at a lost at what to do. Even now that she released her hold, he was whimpering at the corner, eyes wide and unfocused.

"It's probably due to the fever." Yuusaku took over and approached his son as though approaching a hurt animal. "He could be hallucinating."

It reminded Kaito all too well of the incident not so long ago. The empty eyes and convulsing body.

"Wait." He called out, stopping the author in his steps. "I think...it would be best if I were to try."

Slowly and carefully, he walked towards his detective. He lowered himself to his eye level, but Shinichi was definitely not seeing Kaito directly in front of him. Kaito had a sneaking suspicion that this might be one of those impacts left over from the hypnosis.

"Shinichi." He called out softly, hand reaching to touch his biceps. Shinichi flinched, recoiling back towards the wall. Kaito crawled in closer. "Shinichi, can you hear me?"

Blue unfocused eyes slowly moved from staring at the back walk to where Kaito was kneeling. There was still no sense of recognition. Kaito tried another approach. He lunged forward, hugging his detective in a tight embrace. For a second, Shinichi opened his mouth to start to scream but Kaito was quick to stop him by covering the detective's mouth with his. What seemed like an eternity was mere minutes when blue eyes came back alive again. Kaito moved back when he felt his detective was in the right mindset once more.

"Kai...to?" Shinichi's voice was tiny and unsure. It was as though speaking any louder would drive his magician away.

Kaito smiled, hand cupping Shinichi's face with fingers brushing away the tear trails.

"Kaito, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Shinichi fell into Kaito's chest, arms wrapping around the neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I only wanted to make sure they won't approach you anymore. I should have called you earlier, to tell you." He started to ramble.

"Shh..." Kaito petted his detective, smoothing out the sweat dampened hair. His detective still felt warm to the touch, possibly still running a fever. But he was glad he managed to pull Shinichi out of the horrid hallucination.

It took some careful manoeuvring but Kaito finally coaxed Shinichi into bed. He stayed until he was sure the detective was resting before moving into the dinning room where everyone waited for him to tell his tale of what happened all those months ago.

To say that the parents were distressed was an understatement.

"The following is only my speculation but I do believe this is what happened." Yuusaku took off his glasses to give them a good wipe before replacing them on the bridge of his nose. "The stress from his operation culminated with the fever from infection brought about a relapse, if you will. Because of Shinichi's mental prowess, he was able to throw off the hypnosis the first time round, but it was not without scars. Recent events brought about a relapse, which was what happened just then."

"Damn it." Kaito slammed his fist onto the table and swore uncharacteristically. "Even in captivity, Spider continues to wreck havoc! I should have done something about it sooner!" Chikage placed a calming hand on her son's shoulder, hoping to remind him to think before he does something rash.

"Isn't there anything we can do Yuu-chan?" She leaned towards the author for warmth.

"I'd suggest Shinichi to see a psychologist but I'm not sure if that will really help. We know how reluctant he is towards any medical facilities and personnel." Yuusaku let out a tired sigh before muttering, "it would probably do more harm than good."

Yukiko giggled, hiding it behind her fists. The Kurobas looked it them questioningly.

"Oh yes. He's always running away from hospitals the moment he wakes up. I think we actually told the police to expect him to do that. And leave a set of clothing for him to change out of when he escapes. No point in running about in a hospital gown."

"You two are spoiling him too much." Even Chikage found the very thought amusing even if it was distressing.

"But back to your question Yukiko, I don't think there's anything we can do."

Everyone was left in silence as they stew over the situation. In the end, the Kurobas stayed in Beika for the night. They were both given guest rooms but Kaito moved to stay in Shinichi's room instead.

Laying beside his detective, he brushed aside the stray strands of hair, noting the slight whimpering escaping from Shinichi every time their skin touched. There were also soft mutterings of apologies and Kaito's name. Spooning his detective into a tight embrace, he tried to comfort his detective with his body's warmth. It did some good as Shinichi let out a sigh of relief.

"Love, I'm not going to let you go, even if you try to push me away. But you did hurt me this time." Kaito nuzzled into Shinichi. "Don't do something so stupid again." Shinichi mumbled some incoherent words as though to respond. Kaito took this to mean agreement even if the detective did so unconsciously.

Although their parents said he was too quick to forgive, but in Kaito's mind, there was no wrong done in the first place. It wasn't a case of forgiving but putting themselves in each others shoes. Though, for the record, Shinichi will have to make it up to him, once he has recovered.

"You just racked up a lot more debt Dear." Kaito placed a gentle kiss on Shinichi's temples, who reacted by leaning closer into Kaito. It was good to know that Shinichi's body still was able to recognise Kaito despite whatever horrible situations his mind conjured up. But for now, they would rest and wait for his detective to recover.

 **-TBC-**


	28. First Truths

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: MATURE CONTENT!

A/N: Please do not send an army of zombies or hire the mafia to come crashing on my door. I needed him, it's a plot device, making reference to Chapter 16. As for Shinichi...well...uh...I think I just ran out of excuses...Also, I have NO medical knowledge save for what I manage to scrooge up through the internet, don't take what I say as the truth ok?

* * *

First Truths

When Kaito woke up that morning, he wasn't expecting his detective to be awake seeing as he was recovering from a high fever. Instead, he went to grab breakfast (prepared by the pair of lovely ladies in the house) to eat within the confines of their room. Both parents came in periodically throughout the day and when Kaito voiced out his concerns about Shinichi possibly being in a coma, Yuusaku was quick to call the doctor to check. They were relieved to hear that the detective was just resting and he would wake up when his body has deemed itself fit enough. When they were close to dinner time, still seeing no response, Kaito's worry reared it's ugly head once more.

'Maybe I should try a different approach.' Kaito leaned over his detective's face and placed a gentle kiss on the parted lips. He had always been on the receiving end of a good morning kiss lately and he was curious.

The press was soft and it felt a little strange, not to receive much of a response from his partner, but there was still a certain appeal to being able to see the fluttering of eyes and the dawning of thought in those deep blue gems.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He smiled brightly at his now awake detective. "How was your sleep?"

"Kaito?" Shinichi's voice sounds a bit hoarse but it was expected since he had not been properly hydrated. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kaito considered whether it would be wise to tell Shinichi, in the end, he felt it would have been better if the detective was aware. "You had a relapse during your fever induced haze. Also, before I forget. What on Earth were you thinking, running out of the hospital in your state? You could have been seriously hurt!"

"Well, nothing's happened and I'm fine now..." He replied weakly, not from exhaustion this time. It was not in Shinichi's intention to cause worry.

"You're not fine! You're still injured! Wounds to the legs, bullet wounds I might add, arms and shoulders, multiple fractured ribs, culminate that with the blood loss!" Kaito hugged him tightly, as though he would disappear if Kaito let go. "Don't scare us like that again."

"Kaito..." Shinichi tried to return the hug even though his arms felt like lead and pain laced through every action. It really is a pain being shot. But something did not seem right in the way his magician acted. He figured it must have something to do with how long he slept. "Kaito, can you tell me what happened when I was unconscious?"

"You were fighting off Yukiko-san when we came into the room. Yuusaku-san said the fever must have triggered an old memory. Do you want to tell me about it?" Kaito looked so hopeful, which made it all the more harder for Shinichi to resist and keep everything a secret. "It had something to do with the Goldberg incident right? Should I take a guess or will you tell me?"

"Kaito, I just didn't want you to worry." Shinichi bit his costume lips, hesitating and reluctant.

"When we asked Yuusaku-san how to best help you, he mentioned a psychiatrist but I'm guessing you don't want that." The detective hid a wince at mentions of doctors.

Shinichi sighed. There was no helping it now. He began to recount his tale, not quite aware that both, but still suspected, their parents were just outside the door listening in.

 _-Several Months Ago-_

 _Shinichi felt the ground spin when his eyes opened, it was the after effects of the chloroform. He took a few clearing breaths before trying to sit up._

 _"Good afternoon Kudo-tantei, I must apologise for having to be so rough, but it had to be done." Goldberg sat opposite to where Shinichi was placed. The carpeted floor added no warmth into the cold air-conditioned room. Shinichi sat up straighter from his place on the floor but had some difficulty with balance and maneuvering seeing as his hands were tied behind his back, tightly._

 _"What do you people want?" He tested his bonds, it was nothing too difficult to break out of given a little bit of time. The metal felt uncomfortable around his wrist, but Kaito had slipped him a lock-pick before cuffing him, even though there should have been a less perverse way of doing it. He would start his escape once Spider stopped paying attention to him. For now, he had to play his part and act like a victim._

 _"We'll be straight forward with you, we want to know who Kaitou KID is. With your skills, you should have been able to have easily found it out."_

 _Shinichi looked defiant._

 _Goldberg chuckled before walking closer towards the detective. He lifted Shinichi's chin to look directly into his eyes before whispering softly. "Why don't I give you something as an incentive?"_

 _In an instant, Shinichi found himself to be at the warehouse location again. In front of him laid a bloody Kaito. Even though everything had been an act, it was still disturbing to see Kaito bleeding out on the floor. Shinichi tried to run over but his legs were stuck._

 _"Kaito!" He shouted from the distance. He could see small movement in the limbs._

 _"Kudo-tantei, would you like to tell me now? I could revive him for you if you do." Goldberg's voice echoed in the room._

 _"Never!" Shinichi shouted into the darkness, struggling against the invisible chains._

 _"Shinichi..." It was Kaito's voice, still weak and barely audible in the silence. "Are you so cruel to let me die?" Kaito was crawling towards him, leaving a bloody trail behind._

 _"Kaito, don't move, we'll be free soon." Shinichi tries to stop further movement from his magician, it'll only aggravate the injuries. He frantically gestured for his magician to stay still and stop his actions, though Kaito paid him no mind and continued his crawl only stopping when he was just beyond an arm's reach._

 _"But you can save me, just tell him what you know." Kaito looked behind him to where Goldberg seems to be standing. The subsequent look back at Shinichi was almost pleading, begging for the detective to respond. "Once he knows, I'll be healthy again."_

 _"I'm not asking for too much, just a name." There was a sinister smile on Goldberg's face._

 _"No." Shinichi said with more conviction, barely able to dismiss his magician's gaze. He kept telling himself this was not real but he kept failing whenever his eyes saw the vivid red on the floor._

 _"Very well, you leave me with no choice." Goldberg pulled out a knife and threw in Kaito's direction._

 _"No!" As though in slow motion, the knife sailed through the air, pierced through the back of Kaito's head and embed itself with the knife point sticking out in front. Even though Shinichi knew it was impossible and that it wasn't real, he still could not prevent the scream from escaping, "Kaito! No, you can't be dead. Please wake up!" Shinichi struggled harder, stretching his hands in hopes of being able to touch his magician. The bonds around his feet kept him still._

 _No matter how he tried, Shinichi could not reach Kaito. In a fit of despair, he fell on his hands, eyes brimming with tears as he pounded the hard surface._

 _"Too bad Kudo-tantei. But I'll give you another chance."_

 _The scenery before Shinichi changed once more. Gray concrete was replaced by a wooden floor. Shinichi looked up to see Kaito all dressed up and waiting patiently by the dinning table._

 _"Really Shinichi, how could you be so clumsy?" A melodious laughed escaped from Kaito's lips._

 _"How?" Shinichi looked around the room, it was the dinning room in the Kudo Manor. The table in front was set with silverware and elegant plates. At the center was a set of candelabra complete with burning candles for a romantic evening. There was even a bouquet of red roses sitting to the side of, what Shinichi supposed to be, where he should be sitting._

 _"Did you forget? You asked me to dinner. And you even cooked my favourite meals." Kaito was practically glowing. Shinichi leapt forward, latching onto his magician._

 _"Don't leave me again." He nuzzled his magician, committing his scent to his memory. But something seems odd. Kaito's scent seemed fainter, and less distinct._

 _"Idiot." Kaito was smoothing is hair, an action that would usually be calming but this time it felt wrong. "As long as you say the name of Kaitou KID's civilian identity, I'll always be with you."_

 _A freezing cold hand placed itself on Shinichi's cheeks. Out of the corner of his widened eyes, he could see and feel a trail of red liquid running down his face starting from where Kaito's hands met his skin._

 _"Shinichi, can you tell us?" There was an echo in his voice. A deeper tone ran at the undercurrent of the song-like quality of Kaito's own._

 _"Get away from me!" Shinichi pushed the look-alike away from him harshly. The fake Kaito fell onto the floor with a loud thump like a broken puppet._

 _"Why are you doing this to me? When we could be forever together?" The fake Kaito contorted his body so he could face Shinichi instead of being a crumpled heap. It reached out his hand in desperation. "Shinichi, are you abandoning me?" The fake Kaito also had trails of crystalline tears streaming down his face, a look of pure sadness and hurt. Shinichi had to reach out, hands coming to a hover and fingers wanting to wipe away the tears. But he stopped his hands at the last moment, leaving it hanging outstretched in the air._

 _"No, Kaito. I..." His brain was telling him this was all fake and supplied him with a gun in his hands. He was pointing the gun down at the fallen Kaito._

 _The scenery changed again, he was back at the docks but instead of the car behind Kaito, it was a mirror. He felt his body moved purposefully towards the fallen magician._

 _"Now are you willing to tell us?" Goldberg's voice echoed in his ear. He felt himself move his hand to place the finger on the trigger. In the mirror's reflection, he saw Goldman doing the same. "Tell us what we want and we'll spare him."_

 _"Shinichi." Kaito begged._

 _"No, not him. Please anything but him." Shinichi tried to move his aim away but his arm would not budge._

 _"Wrong answer." He felt his own fingers squeeze the trigger. Then there was a resounding boom and Kaito fell limp on the floor._

 _"Stop, please just stop." He whimpered as the red blood flowed out. The liquid seems to be creeping towards Shinichi._

 _"What say we try that again?" There was a cold laughter in the air as the background dissolved into another mess of colours. Shinich had to squeeze his eyes shut because of the intensity of light. When he next opened his eyes again, he was laying on top of silky white sheets with Kaito straddling on top of him. He found his arms to have been tied above his head on the headboard and his shirt to be open._

 _"It's been so long Shinichi." Kaito placed a hand over Shinichi's heart. His hand felt like fire as it traced along the muscle contours. "You can feel it too right? The heat."_

 _"Kaito?" Shinichi tugged at his bonds. How did he get here? Wasn't he at the docks?_

 _"Now Shinichi, I'll make sure you'll feel really nice." Hands kept moving southward, pushing away the white shirt material. His mouth followed suit, trailing wet kisses along the way._

 _"Kaito, stop. This isn't..." Whatever Shinich wanted to say next was lost in a moan when Kaito's teeth scraped over sensitive flesh._

 _"Shinichi, remember the safe word." Kaito's tone was playful as Shinichi felt an intrusion._

 _"What... what safe word?" Shinichi gasped and panted as Kaito picked up pace with his hands. It stopped the moment the question left his mouth. Shinichi lamented at the sudden lost of fulfillment._

 _"Why the word to make sure you won't get hurt when we take things too far." Kaito chuckled as he took a blindfold from out of nowhere. He gently laid the cloth over Shinichi's eyes before tying it at the back._

 _"Then what is it?" Shinichi gasped again when something thicker intruded. Friction and heat driving Shinichi to the edge._

 _"Kaitou KID's civilian name." The voice that replied in a whisper next to his ear was not Kaito's but Goldberg's. Shinichi struggled harder against his bonds._

 _"Stop, no...don't..." Shinichi tried to move away. He felt he kicked the air instead of making contact with flesh. but even without the human body near him, he could still feel the heat and friction. "Stop..."_

 _The pace increased, the warmth from the friction turned to scorching heat, like the burn of acid on skin. Shinichi screamed when his flesh started to feel a burn._

 _"No! Stop!"_

 _When he came back to himself, conscious and awake, he found himself inside the office again._

 _"Well?" Goldberg was still in the half kneeling position, hand still grabbing onto his chin. "Are you willing to tell me now?" A smile was slow to emerge on his face._

 _"What..." Shinichi had to cough to clear his throat. It felt scratched and dry. "What was that?"_

 _"I wonder...what did you see Kudo-tantei?" Goldberg laughed softly but not moving away. "How about the answer to my question?"_

 _Shinichi gulped. If this was a ploy to have him talk, he will endure it. Never would he betray his thief's secret._

 _"A tough mind. Well, let's see how long you can last. I wonder how many more nightmares you can take..." Goldman's voice faded as Shinichi's vision blurred._

 _He tried to remain calm and conscious, kept trying to tell himself it was all an illusion and that everything was in his mind. But it was all too real. Each touch felt heavenly before it degenerated to pain. Time and again he saw Kaito fall to a pool of crimson blood only to be brought back into the Kudo Manor in an everyday setting. He lost count on the number of times he ended up on a bed with Kaito over him or the number of times he was forced to pull a trigger on his magician. There were even many times his magician was bleeding out in his hold. Some of these scenes had him restrained and blindfolded even as he heard Kaito screaming in the background. He wasn't sure how long he held on but the only thought that kept coming into his mind was the wish for everything to end. However sometimes there was a sweet voice, sounding much like Kaito's, asking him to do little things. When such voice came through, he found it hard to resist and followed the instructions for a brief reprieve from his torture._

-Present-

Kaito was speechless, stunned and shock at the what his detective had to go through in such a short amount of time between his capture and the rescue. He hugged his detective, not wanting to let go. If only Shinichi had told him sooner.

"Uh...Kaito, I've been meaning to ask but when you found me...was I... undressed...in any way?" Shinichi bit his bottom lips, he had to know if everything was just in his head or if something really had happened in the real world during his time under hypnosis.

"No, thank goodness no. Else I wasn't sure what I would do." Kaito held on tighter and Shinichi made no motion to stop him. "Don't hide it anymore. Please. I don't think I can stand the thought of you suffering because of me."

"Kaito..." Shinichi tries to wrap his arms tighter around Kaito's neck. "I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"No promise me from now on, no matter what, you won't keep anymore secrets from me. No more cover ups, no more lies." Kaito's amethyst stared straight into deep blue eyes.

"Will you do the same? No more secrets from me."

"I reserve the right to keep surprises as a secret." For a break in the atmosphere, Kaito playfully kissed Shinichi on the mouth, nipping at the lips resulting a moan from his detective. "No point in ruining the surprise."

"Alright Kaito with the exception of surprises. I know how much you like setting them up." Shinichi managed to have one of his hands sneak up Kaito's back to play with his magician's hair.

"Good. Now do you feel up to going down for dinner?" Kaito pulled back just enough to look at Shinichi in the eyes but arms could still wrap around loosely on the detective.

"I suppose we should confront our parents as well. They must be extremely distressed hearing everything from beyond the door."

"They could have came in..." It seems the pair actually felt their presence even through the doors halfway through the story.

The parents came in, both female sporting tear trails along their cheeks. Yuusaku's face looked grim.

"I'm fine now, there's no need to look so bitter." Shinichi tries to placate the adults, which only further made Yuukiko burst out into tears.

"Oh Shin-chan, my poor baby." Yukiko went to the other side of the bed to hug the detective. "You shouldn't have to suffer like that."

"Your mother is right, these are things that should be talked about, not kept hidden." He came over to stand behind Yukiko, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I'm glad you manage to talk about it now."

Chikage walked over to give her own son the silent support. She placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling gently as Kaito looked up at his mother. He was grateful for her to be near right now as he wasn't even sure how he could stay strong over such an emotional story telling.

"Shinichi-kun, do you feel up to eating downstairs? Or should we bring the food up?" It was clear from Chikage's tone that the parents won't be leaving Shinichi alone any time soon.

"I'll come down if you can give me a minute." Stepping onto the wooden floor, he wobbled slightly and his movements were sluggish but Kaito was at hand to support his detective. Their parents retreated, leaving Kaito to his task.

"Can you forgive me? For hiding things from you?" Shinichi asked weakly as Kaito helped him change out of his sweat soaked clothing.

"If you can keep your promise then you'll be forgiven." His face was impassive, eyes trying to not linger on the bandages or examine too closely at the colour.

"Thank you." It would be pointless for Shinichi to apologise again so he opted to thank instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning they all had breakfast at an amiable atmosphere, the mothers chatting gleefully while the sons enjoyed the comfort from each other. Yuusaku volunteered to grab the morning newspaper instead of submitting himself to the chatter, not that he didn't enjoy it but for the sake of his own sanity it would be best to leave the women in the house alone when they were engrossed in their conversation. And besides, the boys deserved to be spoiled just this once.

He walked briskly back indoors, reading the paper as he went, but came to a frozen stop in the kitchen doorway. His face was set at a angry frown when he saw the internal headline.

 _Illustrious Escape_

 _Gunter von Goldberg II, also known as his criminal name Spider, who was captured as one of the masterminds behind the kidnapping of the Eastern Detective Kudo Shinichi, was found to be missing yesterday afternoon when one of the jailers delivering his lunch found his cell empty. Goldberg had been kept in solitary confinement, with minimal outside contact and 24 hour monitoring. His jailer had commented that Goldberg had been there during breakfast but he vanished sometime between then and lunch. It seems his magic is still at work even under controlled conditions. But one has to wonder why choose now to escape and not sooner, when his trial had already ended and he was condemned to life imprisonment?_

The article continued to explain the trials and speculations on where the man could be hiding. To Yuusaku, it just sounds like really bad news, especially after hearing Shinichi's recount yesterday.

Yuusaku had not realised he kept silent when the people around the table were asking for him. Yukiko had to physically bring her husband back from the newspaper to the real world.

"Yuu-chan, what's wrong?" Concern laced through her words, her nails were digging into Yuusaku's arms.

"I think you all should look at this." He placed the paper on the table, headline and article visible for everyone.

Kaito growled vocally while the mothers gasped. Shinichi, however, remained unmoved. He was trying not to think about it.

"If he so much as come close to Shinichi, I swear he'll wish he had never had been born." There was malice in Kaito's voice. Eyes burning with a fire that Shinichi winced and moved slightly away from the fuming magician. "Never mind coming close, I'll personally make sure he couldn't even walk on the same street from miles away."

"Kaito, you're overreacting." Shinichi tries to calm him down, which only egged the magician further.

"No, overreacting would be seeking him out the shaving him bold while leaving him in a pink Tutu with flowery tattoo on his cheek. What I'm doing now is tame by waiting for him to show up _before_ shaving him bold and leaving him with a pink Tutu and flowery tattoo. And I might throw in a few brow adjustments and nail art for the sake then take a few photos to post online and take out a few ads in the newspaper."

"Isn't that just a bit too much?" Shinichi was trying to dissuade him from doing things too drastic.

"No, never too much. And I'll even ensure he has the make over while listening to the old Tellytubbies theme song. Heck, I'll be _nice_ to send him the TV shows to alleviate his boredom. I'm sure we can have it played inside his future cell throughout the day and night."

"Would you like to _personalize_ the cell for him? I can easily pull a few favours. It's not that much trouble." Yuusaku offered. "And I'm pretty sure that when Megure do catch Spider, they won't mind a few _touch ups._ "

"'Tou-san, you're not supposed to encourage him." Shinichi sounded exasperated. But his complaints fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, that would be great! You see, I've come across this paint mixture by accident. It's a slow florescent release that can last really long but never giving off that much light. At night, it'll make it seem as though there's always _something_ there. And I heard the Turkish have this great symbol for warding off evil spirits so it'll be really useful for Spider to keep out those vengeful ghosts." By that, he would be talking about the Evil Eye, which under normal circumstances it would be fine (especially under bright light, it can look very aesthetic) but at night, if there were just hints of a glow, it can be frightening even to the bravest of men.

"Kaito, I think you might be a little inconsiderate. Playing TV programmes throughout the night would be a nuisance to others." Chikage chipped in ever so thoughtfully, "try something more subtle, take a note from Peter Pan."

"That's a great idea for interior design, though I'm not sure if they're allowed. Maybe just giving him a memory or hint of that would be enough to remind him of time passing." Shinichi was sure Kaito meant instead of playing through the Tellytubbies through day and night, he'll be replacing it with the continuous annoying ticks of a clock.

"But you know Kai-chan, I don't think a tattoo is enough." Great, Yukiko is starting to offer her advice. "It doesn't feel like his style."

"I'm not talking about the normal roses'n'guns type, I'm talking about the ones we find in the kindergarten walls. I think he'll like them." It seems Kaito already had everything planned, down to the stencil.

"Oh, I think I've got quite a lot of fans on the inside. I'm sure if I made an appearance and _dropped a few gossipy details_ , it'll be much appreciated. After all, they only get the newspaper once a week. And even then, it's always filtered thoroughly." And by that, Shinichi was sure she meant spreading rumours. And it would be rumours of the most horrid kind that would lead to being ostracized by the other inmates.

"'Kaa-san, not you too..." He had a feeling she's going to make a really bad rumour up. 'Probably going to tell the inmates that Spider is a pedo or a child abuser. Even though they're criminals, most of them don't tolerate using or abusing children.'

Whilst Kaito and the adults were busily plotting, even though they have yet to capture Goldberg, Shinichi buried his face into his hands. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut and not told his side of the story in so much details. Glossing over the facts would have been better. Now everyone was determined to make the criminal's life in prison a living hell. He'd be surprised if the man is not sent to the psychiatric wards within a week of such _entertainment._

"Shinichi," Kaito sidled over to wrap around his detective, "you should remember what I said back in the JPSB offices. We phantom thieves are protective and possessive of what is ours and while inducing physical injuries are against my rules, I'm in no way dealing him any physical harm. All I'm doing is adding some _spice_ to his otherwise dull future in prison. I consider it a good deed even." Kaito was beaming by the end of his justifications.

"Kaito," Shinichi sighed, knowing there really was no stopping his magician, especially when both their parents are in on this venture. "Can I at least request you _try_ and not add any more to the existing list? I don't think the prison or its guards appreciate what you might be planning."

"Nonsense. I'm pretty sure they were planning on something similar to what I had in mind."

Why was Kaito even grinning like a cat who caught the canary?

"And the reason for them to have been planning would be...?" And Shinichi was the all too curious cat who would most likely be burnt.

"You're the PD's saviour and I know for certain that law enforcements take real good care of the people they deemed to be worthy and part of their family, which you are. So it's certain that they would want to ensure the man had learned his lesson. I know for a fact that on the night of his arrest, Sato-san did something off camera in the interrogations room and Takagi-san did nothing to stop her."

Shinichi finally realised he was surrounded by overprotective people. He should have noticed it sooner.

In the midst of Shinichi's deep soul searching for reasons why he attracted such a group of people in his life, Kaito pulled and tugged him towards the living room without Shinichi noticing. When his detective finally noticed, he was already being ensconced in blankets and fitting snuggly in Kaito's arms. The TV was turned on and playing reruns of the Detective Samonji series. He looked questioningly at his magician.

"I won't say you should be resting, seeing you slept for nearly the whole day yesterday, but you should at least be relaxing. Stress does not help with recovery."

"But there's still a stack of work that I needed to do..." Shinichi struggled out of the hold and blanket mound but Kaito's click of fingers brought out ribbons and smoke, which ended with him tied up, blanket and all, with an extremely large bow decorating on the side. "Kaito..."

"We're both staying here and I'll only let you out when you need to use the bathroom." Whatever Shinichi wanted to say was silenced with the concerned and stressful look on his magician's face. Shinichi had no choice but to agree and settled back down to watch the show.

Kaito was not exactly at his most relaxed state, although having Shinichi near him helped a lot. His mind was running a mile a minute, fearing what Spider's escape would mean. He had to think of a way to keep his detective out of trouble and he knew who to ask. Surely Shinichi's parents could help pull some strings to make sure the detective need not to leave the house unnecessarily. It might sound like keeping the detective under house arrest but at least they haven't locked him up in the basement yet. Now there's a thought that's worth pursuing if his detective plans on rebelling.

 **-TBC-**


	29. First Request

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: MATURE CONTENT

A/N: Good things come to those who wait...

* * *

First Request

Kaito couldn't help but smile as his detective continued to rant about his recent treatment. Ever since news of Spider's escape, everyone had made it their ultimate goal to keep the detective under surveillance ("It's called being protected Dear." Kaito had commented the first time he mentioned it out loud). Megure had heard about his brief period of captivity from Sato and had even managed to rope in extra help to set up security details without Shinichi's input.

"I've been continually monitored ever since! First my mother, then by Chikage-san. Thank heavens my father had to go on that book promotion across Japan else I'm sure he would be spearheading this! I barely could set my foot out of the house! Don't get me started with the police! I know they have my best interest at heart but their protection is just too much! Stationing people outside the house? I mean really? Isn't that a bit extreme? And then there's the exams, I was only allowed to leave the house on the last minute before the exam would start. Although it was entertaining to see the police trying to chase down our car with 'kaa-san behind the wheel especially when Sato-keiji was trying to race us to the venue." Shinichi stopped to savour the memory, wondering how many traffic cameras they were caught on. "But that's not the point." He shook his head before turning to face Kaito fully. His magician was giving him his fullest attention now.

"We've been over this Love, with Spider on the loose, we don't know if he'll attempt it again." Kaito stood from his seat on the sofa in the library. "It's dangerous for you to go anywhere alone..."

"You'll have to hold a heist!" Shinichi said with such determination and conviction that Kaito wasn't sure how to respond. He looked at his detective with brows raised up high. "That's the only way I could breath."

"Might I remind you that your injuries are still healing." He had the sudden urge to query his detective's sanity at the abrupt change in topic and willingness for KID to appear.

"I already have the perfect gem for you. Here." He ignored the magician's comments and slammed down an article on the large oak desk with a solid thud.

"Vivid Blue, alternatively known as Oppenheimer Blue, will be auctioned off at Beika Convention this weekend." Kaito read out loud. "This large diamond has changed hands numerous times, bringing luck to its owner by helping them to achieve their goals... interesting story here."

"Isn't it? And since I made sure The Organisation had thought they removed KID from the field, you should have the freedom to do as you wish."

"Now that you mentioned it, you never told me who the agent you let free to return to their boss." Kaito has every right to be suspicious. He did not want another criminal on the hunt for his detective's blood.

"Uh..." Shinichi hesitated, turning away to browse the nearby books to avoid the questioning gaze.

"Shinichi." He reminded. Tone firm and commanding for once.

"Um...promise you won't go ballistic first." He added as he avoided Kaito's eyes. He heaved a deep breath. "It was Vermouth. I intentionally let her leave to take back the message."

"And the FBI let you? Even though Jodie-san had been quite vocal about having her arrested to pay for what the woman did to her family?" Kaito met up with the FBI agents a few more times afterwards to gather more information on Shinichi's behalf and he learnt quite a lot about this case from them seeing as Shinichi stills try to omit some of the details (Kaito never said anything about his detective's tendencies. He figured it was something ingrained into him that's hard to break out of).

Shinichi nodded, "Though to be fair, she was disguised so not many would know it was her at first glance. But back to my point." He looked up expectantly at Kaito.

"What? Even though you said The Organisation won't make any move on KID, how can we trust the woman to do as you asked her? She's probably doing this for her own entertainment."

"No, even though she likes to _play_ , she still has some plan for us both and is unlikely wanting to cut us away from the current game." Shinichi swaggered over to where Kaito stood leaning over the newspaper. He wrapped his arms around his magician's waist and rested his head on the shoulders. Softly, he voiced his request once more in an even softer-than-usual tone. "Please Kaito? Hold a heist? I'm tired of being cooped up within these walls and heists are generally safe. Nothing bad ever happens in them when you plan it."

As an added bonus, Shinichi nuzzled the back of Kaito's neck, hair tickling the magician and resulted in a soft giggle.

"Love, snuggling up to me won't get me to do everything you asked. Besides, what fun would it be if you already knew the time, location, and target but you can't participate the chase? Your injuries..." Kaito twisted around to hug his detective properly.

"Please Kai? It's not like heist to be dangerous and I promise I won't over work my body." Shinichi peered at Kaito through the long eyelash and begged with a small pout on his lips.

Kaito was melting, he knew it would be only a matter of time before he agreed out loud but he wanted to hold onto his determination for as long as possible. He was afraid of exposing Shinich during the heist and bringing an addition of unwanted attention.

"Besides, you haven't found what you're looking for yet. Who knows, it might be this gem." Shinichi was tracing random patterns on his back again in hopes of distracting Kaito long enough and drive him to do something impulsive (and often resulting with them in the bedroom).

"It's not going to work you know. Your health and safety comes first and I'll not risk it." Kaito cheered internally for being able to stand firm under Shinichi's begging.

"If you're refusing, _I'm_ going to hold it." He pushed against Kaito lightly. "I'll hold the heist, albeit it'll be lacking in the magic department but it should reinforce the idea this KID is different from the last."

"Hold on Shinich." Kaito grabbed onto the retreating detective's wrist. "There's no way I'm letting you do something reckless like that!"

Shinichi smirked, suspected his magician would now agree. He slowly turned around to face Kaito fully.

"Then you'll hold the heist?" He said hopefully. "You'll do it for me?"

"No, it's still no. There's no surprise or wonder in something you can predict." Kaito could easily feel the frustration radiating from his detective. He pulls him to the nearby sofa and sits them down. Carefully, he laid his detective's head on his laps in hopes of soothing and calming him down. "Love, why don't we go out for dinner tonight? I'm sure our mothers won't mind." He threaded his fingers through the inky dark locks.

"Not hungry." Shinichi pouted childishly, turning away from Kaito and crossed his arms.

"Shinichi Love, you shouldn't skip meals." Kaito coaxed his detective to turn back his body so that he could look down into his face. "There's this really nice restaurant I've been meaning to take you to. It has a really nice lemon pie."

Shinichi's breath hitched. His love for the lemony desert is just slightly less than his love for coffee (though his love for Kaito is not counted on this particular list, Kaito apparently is a different entity, not to be _devoured_ or _eaten_ but to be delicately _savoured_ ).

"And I've heard they have a large selection of coffee beans, you can even mix your own and they'll grind it instantly for you..." Seeing Shinichi look up expectantly at him told Kaito he had the detective's full attention now. "So Shinichi, dinner?"

"Alright." He said with mock reluctance as his mood quickly turning for the better at the mention of his two favourites. "For the sake of coffee."

"Coffee is better than me?" Kaito placed a hand over his heart. "Poor little me, no better than a cup of Java."

Shinichi stuck out his tongue childishly as he exited the library to change into something more appropriate for the night. As Kaito watched him leave, he could see his detective was feeling trapped and unhappy about the situation. However, holding a heist like this would only make him feel worst so the best thing Kaito could do for his detective would be to stay by his side and offer distractions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

天は赤に染める日、

時と似てるの響き、

目と同じの価値、

この額縁から離れ、

自由に鳴る。

(The calling of freedom,

From departing the picture frame,

With the same value as the eyes,

Like the sound of a chiming clock,

On the day the sky is dyed red.)

Shinichi found the note stuck to the top of the ceiling the moment he woke up. There was a sense of giddiness bubbling in his chest even though the note was missing KID's caricature. The phone call that woke him up in the first place kept ringing and he reached out towards the device.

" _Good morning Darling!_ " Kaito's voice sounded extremely cheerful through the speakers, " _did you sleep well?_ "

Shinichi stalled for a moment to allow his brain to figure out why his magician was awake and away from bed. He then remembered Kaito had an exam that morning.

"Morning Kaito, how was your exam?" Shinichi's exam officially finished a few days ago. That was the whole reason he had been stir crazy with being bound indoors. There was only so much one can read even in their extensive library and he really wanted to buy something new.

" _As well as it could be._ " Shinichi could already picture the confident grin on his face even as the other students left with dejected looks.

"Kaito, is that a heist note stuck on the bedroom ceiling?" Shinichi continued the staring contest with the black calligraphy. "When and how did you get it up there?"

" _It's a little something to keep you occupied while I run a few errands. But whether it is a heist note or not... well... if you think it is then you'll have to send it to the police as I've only made one copy._ " The background sound dimmed signalling Kaito went from the streets to somewhere indoors.

Shinichi managed a little stretch, skin pulling lightly at the wounds, as he held onto the phone with his ear and shoulders. Now that his brain was starting to reboot itself, he noticed he was not in his own room.

"Why am I in my parent's suite?" Shinichi looked down at his ankles as he felt something cold touching his skin. "And why am I chained? Where does the chain link to Kaito?"

" _Well, this morning, my mother was called out on an emergency and Yukiko-san had to do some promotion for a movie she cameoed in a couple of months back. We all know how easily you can avoid the police, the Professor is away at conference and Haibara-chan is in school._ " Shinichi waited patiently for his magician to justify his actions. " _We wanted to make sure you don't leave the house in case you run into trouble so I thought keeping you inside, even without the surveillance, like this would be fine. I couldn't leave you in your room because you might need to use the bathroom..._ "

"You could have just left a note or something. No need to use such drastic measures." Shinichi made an inspection on the chains. The cuff had no visible keyhole (his magician had probably done something to hide it, it won't be the first time he casted such illusions), the long chain ran all the way underneath the bed and secured into the leg at the headboard. Bending over, he felt around the metal but not feeling any hole.

" _Yukiko-san suggested to ask Haibara-chan for a pill to keep you under but I think that it might be too extreme._ "

'As if this isn't classified as _extreme_.' He thought to himself as he checked the strength of the chains and links. There was a lot of slack pooling on the floor and since the headboard and bed legs were made of a single solid piece of wood, he doubted he could break it without damage to his own leg.

Shinichi replied the nervous tone of his magician with a humorless laugh, sounding more like a puff of air rather than a giggle. He sweatdropped, holding back the sigh at the thought.

"How do I free myself." He tugged at the chain experimentally.

" _That's what I've designed for your entertainment. Though I did bring in your laptop just in case._ " Kaito was trying to be considerate, knowing Shinichi would go crazy being stuck with not much else to do. " _I don't think kicking a soccer ball inside the room, and in your condition, would be a good idea. Anyways, I'll bring back lunch. Is there anything you particularly want?_ "

"Coffee?" He said hopefully. With the length of chain, he'll only be able to walk to the doorway. If it weren't for the fact that he had complete trust in Kaito and his own guilty conscience gnawing at him for his previous actions, he would have been angered or would most likely feel trapped.

Kaito laughed through the speakers. " _On top of the dressing table._ "

Spying a silver container, Shinichi walked purposefully towards the little piece of heaven. He unscrewed it to release the aroma into the room. The contents were still steaming hot.

" _I'll leave you to convene with that liquid gold of yours. Call me if you suddenly developed a preference for lunch otherwise I'll randomly grab something that looks nice._ " Kaito blew a kiss through the phone and Shinichi couldn't stop the face from heating up at the cheesy action.

Replacing the Thermos on the table and setting his phone on the side, Shinichi decided to wash up before trying to figure out the way to free himself. The riddle probably holds the hint to where the key is. But it feels there should be more to it. Shaking his head, Shinichi placed the thought into the 'later' section of his brain, after his grand escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaito walked purposefully into the building, coming to a stop in front of the receptionist. She plastered on a genial smile to greet him.

"How may I help you?" Standing up from her seat, she bowed gracefully as per her job description.

"I'm here to grab a catalogue for my uncle. He had it reserved under Kadou Toiki." He pleasantly announced, presenting the girl with a stem of variegated tulip. The girl blushed and accepted the flower before scrambling to grab the material. In addition, she handed over several pamphlets and schedules for a variety of exhibits inside the building.

"I'll also be on duty on the day." She said shyly before ducking away to return back to her work. He thanked the girl for her efforts before moving into the galleries to look at what is on offer. But his main purpose was to scout out Beika Convention. Although he told his detective he was unwilling to hold a heist, it doesn't necessarily mean he wouldn't. But it all depends whether his detective have figured out the note or not. If Shinichi hasn't noticed the irregularity by end of today, he'll just reschedule. Though Kaito highly doubts his detective not being able to detect the discrepancies.

Walking along the hallways, where auctioned items were placed proudly on display, he noticed the lack of people. Those who were viewing the pieces gave Kaito a questioning eye before resuming their examination. Kaito wandered around, pausing at a variety of art pieces ranging from modern sculptures to paintings and a few pieces of jewelry. He made sure to view a wide selection of objects before heading over to his target. Vivid Blue was true to its name, a deep shade that seems to absorb all its surrounding light yet still shining bright in the limited lighting.

"What are you doing here boy?" A snobby businessman approached him. "You cannot possibly afford any of these with a high school income. Better leave and come back when you're rich."

Kaito kept his dislike for the man's tone under the wraps of his Poker Face. 'The nerve of this man, thinking he is beyond everyone just because he has an invite.'

"This isn't a place for kiddies, now run along." The man was dismissing Kaito like shooing away a stray dog. Kaito's hands were itching to give the man a good dye job. And just when he figured out what colour scheme to go for (the ever disturbing neon orange, yellow, and pink/red combination that drives many into seizures), an announcement was made on the PA system overhead. The man was quick to leave.

'Guess he was saved by the bell then.' Putting away the smoke bombs and miniature dye capsules, he carried on inspecting the gem. He checked the schedule a few times to see how long it would be displayed for and when it would be on the podium. Satisfied he had memorized every inch of the display case, he moved onto another item. Turning away, he had not realised in time and bumped into another customer.

"Many apologies." Kaito bowed with respect, "it was clumsy of me."

"No harm done little phantom." The ambiguous voice whispered in the quiet room with a hint of laughter in the voice. "But are you sure you want to undo all the work the Bullet had done so far?"

"You!" Kaito may not have recognised the voice but the tone and inflection was standing out. The young business _man_ in front of him gestured Kaito to follow. 'Why now of all times must I run into _her_?' It was without a doubt that the person in front of him was Vermouth disguised. However, this also meant that The Organisation is also targeting this gem, or at least something in this auction.

"You shouldn't raise your voice." Calmly, she/he invited Kaito to walk along the deserted hallways. "Be grateful to me. I did manage to draw their gazes away from KID so there is at least one less worry for you."

Reaching a rarely used section of the convention hall, they arrived at a room with a sign saying it was under renovation. Kaito hesitated before following her, not sure if this was a trap or not. In the end, he followed for the sake of trying to pry information out of the woman.

"Why are you here?" Kaito made sure to stand closest to the doorway. The woman/man crossed to walk further inside, lighting a cigarette without caring the 'No Smoking' sign on the wall. "Are you people planning on doing something? A particular _live_ target?"

"Ho? So the Bullet did tell you everything. How we work and what I do." She took a long drag, letting out a swirls of smoke spiraling upwards but narrowly avoiding the smoke alarm. "Do not worry yourself little phantom. I'm merely here because our boss took a liking to one of the piece on offer and would want to bid for it. Legally of course. We do have legal businesses aside from those that you and the Bullet knew of."

"Which?" It would not do if they were both targeting the same thing.

"No need to ruffle your feathers up young squab, we're not looking at jewelry this time. Though our search for the _key_ is still continuing. Tell Silver Bullet to look out and plan ahead." She walked towards the someway, pausing next to Kaito to deliver her last message of the day, "And tell him to keep those phone numbers to himself. Opening the Pandora's box is going to be bringing upon tragedy onto oneself if not thoroughly prepared."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Kaito reached out but missed the wrist by a millimeter.

"Tell him it's a warning from _Locasta_ , he should understand." She waved then left Kaito to stew over her words.

"Damn it." He swore softly. This whole situation looks like a repeat of his previous encounter with the woman, only he wasn't the one going about his official business in his uniform. But at least this time, it wasn't as threatening or traumatizing as last encounter.

Kaito should have noticed this sooner, something had struck him odd the first time he read that text message, it was something Kaito knew he should have heard of but he could not make the connection until the word was spoken. Now though, with both pieces of the puzzle, Kaito could put the meaning behind the woman's action. He had heard those people were ruthless, only heeding the orders of their superiors and rarely cooperate with others. Their information network was second to none so it was no surprise that the woman knew about all the different agents in The Organisation.

'At least that's one less worry. Though what designs does she have on Shinichi...' he wondered as he exited the convention center. 'Their methods are always so rough...'

Browsing the shop windows, Kaito decided to put that particular matter to one-side and figure out what to buy for lunch. Hopefully, Shinichi wouldn't be too angry or agitated by the time he arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaito called out the customary "Tadaima!" in an overly joyful tone, it was met with silence. The lack of destroyed furniture and wallpaper suggests nothing bad has happened. But this could signify something bad for Kaito, either his detective had yet to escape, his detective was mad, or he had prepared something _special_ to repay Kaito for the morning's entertainment.

"Shinich? Love? Where are you?" Kaito carefully placed their food on the kitchen counter before calling out again. But still, there was no reply. Frowning, he walked the hallways towards his first location to check-the library.

There were no signs of Shinichi had ever been inside the literary haven. The books were neatly stacked in their shelves (ordered and perfectly lined up), the desk is clean of papers, and the ladder was exactly where it was left since this morning as he went in to grab a pen. Kaito walked a full circle around the room but not a single speck of dust had been dislodged in his absence. He could feel traces of sweat gathering in the palm of his hands, and he couldn't tell whether it was from anxiety or excitement. His next stop were their shared room, again nothing was out of place. The bed was still the half made mess he left it from the moment he moved Shinich to his parents' suite. The wardrobe door is partially closed in his rush to reach his exam on time, and the curtains were still closed even when no one is occupying the room.

"Shinichi, answer me." Calling out as he walked towards the main suite. His hands hesitated over the doorknob, he had to first test it to see if Shinichi had decided to _shock_ Kaito as a means to payback. Finding he wasn't paralyzed or writhing on the floor, he took the of metallic knob and gave it a twist. The well oiled hinges swung opened without sound. Peering inside, Kaito noticed the room was exceptionally dark. He walked in quietly so not to disturb Shinichi if he was sleeping inside, but the bed was empty. He pulled open the curtains to let in the light and the room suddenly came to colour. The chain was missing from it's location (and that's spelling retribution to Kaito) but the furniture pieces containing the clues to the key and lock had been moved (the curtain runner, the table clock, dressing table mirror, and the picture frame holding the various family photo). The small nano-copter with its remote sat on the dresser with the Thermos and four cards containing the hint. The only thing missing was the laptop (or should that be the only two thing including the detective).

"Shinichi." Kaito somehow knew that if his detective does not wish to be found, not even KID could find him, and even calling out would be a waste of breath. But it does give him something other than dread to focus on (whether it was dread for the detective's disappearance or for his own safety, Kaito wasn't too sure). Kaito made a point to check the other guest rooms but still came up empty. His final stop would be the study, which should have been checked earlier but that was a small room and near impossible to hide inside so Kaito had not placed much thought into it. The study held many of the props from Night Baron movies and tv series along with things from Yukiko's acting days and the knick-knacks the pair picked up in their travels. For once Kaito decided to knock on the door to wait before bursting in. Although it may have given his detective the time to hide, it also allowed Kaito to test the door itself (in case it was booby trapped). He steeled himself, knowing full well by now that his detective had definitely set up something for him, and took a deep breath before entering.

The room was dimly lit, the thin transparent curtain mesh was drawn shut letting in little light but the thicker curtain remained opened. Taking a hesitant first step into the threshold, Kaito was ready to bolt at the moment of perceived danger. He stood still for a while, just to observe whether the room reacted to his presence. Sensing nothing, he took two more steps towards the desk.

 _Puchi_

Kaito quickly jumped back when his step made a sound. His next step had him tripping backwards into a hammock ('Or is that a net?') and he fell backwards. The hammock/net and was quickly pulled upwards. Kaito was sure his face was showing fear when the ceiling was approaching at a break neck speed without any indication of slowing down. Just when he thought his face would end up as a permanent ceiling fixture, his ascent stopped abruptly. But he wasn't given much time to breath as the hammock/net began to spin. It made him dizzy when the whole ordeal stopped and he found himself hung at a relatively lower altitude, possibly just at eye level or lower.

"I think I just caught myself a thief." Shinichi leaned on the door frame, arms crossed with the bag of Takeaway hanging off his finger. His face was set at bright amusement when he switched on the lights and strolled slowly towards the desk. Placing the bag of food on the wooden furniture, he turned to admire the hung magician as though looking at a piece of art. There was a gleeful smile of satisfaction on his face.

Kaito struggled to manoeuvre himself in a better position to break free when Shinichi brought out the chains from somewhere behind the desk.

"Love, what are you planning to do with that?" He asked with a tinge of fear and a hint of excitement.

"Well... you're a thief so it would only be appropriate to lock you up won't it?" His detective was stalking over, hands playing with the metallic chain. Kaito procured this specifically because it was said to be unbreakable, and until this day, he has yet to pick the lock. Knowing this, he renewed his struggle to break free to even this game.

"Honey? Love? I don't think that's a good idea right now. You wouldn't want to ruin your father's room now do you?"

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Shinichi grinned like a cat, "this is all for a good cause." He snapped one cuff onto Kaito's wrist then wound over to the other side. Kaito was not trying to make this easy by moving and swinging the net about, forcing Shinichi to dodge to avoid being hit. The detective had a KID-like smile filled with pure enjoyment on his face.

"Sweetie, if you wanted me caught, there are plenty other ways to do so without having to set such elaborate traps." Kaito's movements not only hindered Shinichi, but it also tangled him further into the net. Shinichi let out an amused laugh.

"Keep up with the sweet talking Kaito, maybe I'll be lenient and let you down earlier." After much exercise, Shinichi snapped on the other cuff. It resulted in Kaito not only tangled up in the rope of the hammock/net, but also with the long chain.

"Darling, now that you've shown your dominance over little old me, mind letting me back down?" Kaito plastered on the most hopeful smile he could manage.

"Not so fast." Shinichi unpacked the boxes of food. "You see, it's lunch time and you always told me to eat my food and not be too hung up on my work. So I think I'll eat first before letting you down."

"Babe, aren't you being a cruel jailer then? I did buy them so we could share." Kaito knew this was payment for locking his detective up so he was willing to play along if it would lessen his detective's annoyance.

"Yes, and that's why I'll feed you." Shinichi took the pair of chopsticks and the box of honey-lemon chicken. Kaito opened his month expectantly, only not to be met with the piece of meat but Shinichi's lips. He felt something sweet being pushed into his mouth as tongues battled inside. Kaito couldn't help but moan when Shinichi pulled away, leaving him with a bite full of the sweetened chicken. "Well? How was that?"

Kaito licked his lips, action mimicked by his detective, and smiled. "When and where did you learn something like that Dearest?"

"The internet can be an entertaining thing when one has nothing much to do." Shinichi placed the chicken onto the table and grabbed another food item, spring rolls, and bite off a small piece for himself to test. Knowing that the fried food is not filled with hot oil, he bite off another piece the fed his magician mouth-to-mouth.

"Can't complain, the food does taste sweeter when you feed me." Kaito was enjoying himself despite the lack of freedom. He knew his detective would free him once lunch was over. "But Amore, you could have just asked if you wanted to feed me, I'm not against the idea."

"Have you run out of pet names already? And here I thought Kaitou KID was a big flirt." Shinichi's smile was reaching his eyes. Finally after so much distress he had been through, Kaito managed to have his detective fully relaxed even if it meant his own humiliation.

"All the words in the world is not enough to describe you Handsome. The mortal dictionary is not adequate to verbalize your ethereal beauty and wit beyond comprehension." And the words were true. Kaito could never find the right words to describe the way he sees Shinichi.

Shinich was stunned speechless, cheeks reddening and flaming hot. In his moment of surprise, he hit the button in his pocket and released the pulley. The chains clattered onto the floor as Kaito landed gracefully. Shinichi took a step back, his backside hitting the edge of the desk. Chopsticks fell and landed on the surface with a _clack_ as Shinichi turned away from the approaching magician.

"My Sweet," Kaito reached out, circling the chain around his detective to bound them together, "Beloved Angel, how are you even real? Captivating unsuspecting magicians and performing miracles that ensnares the heart. Perhaps it is you who is the magician and I the audience." He whispered the last sentence with a soft breath of air, making Shinichi shiver involuntarily with hitched breaths.

"K...Kaito..." He whined unwillingly, "it seems you really can talk your way out of captivity."

Kaito nudged at Shinichi's neck, forcing the detective to move his head. Shinichi does not have much room for resistance as both his arms were trapped between their bodies. Kaito was careful of not allowing his detective to be hurt by this and gently started moving himself slightly further but still within reach of the neck. Lips met soft, burning skin, laying wet kisses along the detective's pulse point. Shinichi whimpered and moaned in satisfaction.

"Kaito... " Shinichi closed his eyes, enjoying his magician's touches.

Kaito felt his detective's breath deepened at each touch, hitching when his lips left the skin, and moaning for more when the coldness began to seep through from the lack of contact.

"I'd be glad to continue if you can unlock me." Kaito moved from neck, to shoulders, then across the clavicle and towards the other side of the neck. All the while, he could feel it was taking much of his detective's self control to not beg for more. He wondered how far he would go before his detective submitted to him this round. With the limited movement, Kaito moved to rest his hands on Shinichi's lower waist and began stroking the exposed flesh between the trouser top and shirt with the pads of his thumbs. Shinichi wriggled and squirmed and Kaito stopped as he wasn't too sure whether that was because his detective was ticklish all of a sudden or if he was hurting him.

"Don't stop." Shinichi dived in for a kiss to prevent Kaito from speaking. Kaito complied and returned the kiss with vigor.

"My hands are tied so there is very little I can do..." Kaito resumed his assault on the shoulder areas, mindful of the bandages and healing bullet wounds. "If you'll free me..."

Kaito felt Shinichi trying to move one of his hand, probably to where he was keeping the key for the chains. He moved a fraction to slacken the chains and allow his detective's hands to reach the pocket. A few seconds later, the key sneaked its way upwards to where his mouth was. Shinichi managed to squeeze his hand through the small gap between their bodies. His detective was trying to pull the annoyed look but the dilated pupils and the pinkish tinge was a giveaway to what he was really feeling. Chuckling, Kaito took the key in his mouth and leaned his head over Shinichi's shoulders to drop the key into his own hands. It took seconds to find the keyhole and unlock the restraints, which fell to the floor with a resounding _clang._

"Much better." Kaito's arms resumed their previous position, only wrapping a bit tighter than before. He then suddenly lifted Shinichi and proceeded to carry his detective in a bridal style as he exited the room and climbed the stairs. "Seeing as our parents would be away for the whole day, we'll have the place to ourselves." Gently, he set the detective on the bed of their curtained room and leaned over so the both hands rested on either side of Shinichi's head and his face was just inches away.

Kaito had to hesitate, not sure how Shinichi would feel now that he knew about what happened. Even though he felt that the detective was enjoying himself, Kaito couldn't help but question if it really felt as pleasurable as it looks. Sensing the hesitance, Shinichi decided to take matters into his own hands and flipped their position so that he was the one hovering over Kaito's still unrumpled form.

"You were taking too long." Shinichi stated with impatient irritation. Kaito chuckled in response.

"All you had to do was ask My Lovely Jailer. This humble thief won't be going anywhere when the world's treasure is so willing and near." Shinichi blushed even harder at the compliment. Cheeks that were already burning after his magician's teasing felt hotter than before.

Kaito's hands reached up and started to unbutton Shinichi's shirt further (their previous frolicking had already loosened much of Shinichi's clothing). "Besides, we have plenty of time."

Shinichi's hands were also busy as it caressed the smooth skin of his magician's face before lowering to the clothes. He tugged on the t-shirt and pulled upwards, signalling for Kaito to put his hands up. Once the most bothersome piece of clothing was off, Shinichi decided to explore his magician's other area. He had often been on the receiving end of his magician's tenderness and this time it would be him to repay Kaito.

Kaito could feel Shinichi's breath on his torso, sending a tingling sensation up his spine. His detective was trying to be careful again, preparing both of them mentally before the physical aspects kick in. But Kaito won't be complaining, it only gave him more time to tease his detective. He let his hand wandered, left hand reaching to the back and stroking where there is flesh while his right brushed over the detective's left inner thigh, trailing up to the navel and circling it before trailing down the other leg. Shinichi paused at his action when his own breath was caught in his throat. Kaito smirked, daring for further action, which was replied with a ferocious attack on his lips. His detective nibbled on his lower lips, just enough pressure to not draw blood but still a sensation that easily excited the magician. When Shinichi pulled away, there was a silent question in his eyes to ask for permission, Kaito gave approval with the gentlest smile he could offer before pulling his detective down for another, more sensual and less desperate kiss. Both their hands roamed, moving south, busy with undressing each other. When the final piece of clothing came free, exposing each their bodies to one another, their faces were lit with unrestrained lust and love. Hands and legs danced in the dimmed room, filling the otherwise silence with their calls of desperation for each other while each tried to fulfil the other's request for touch. This was confirming their bond, the closeness and nakedness left no secrets between them. Every inch of the skin was explored with great detail with Shinichi's hands. Too long have they kept apart and with his magician exposed like this made Shinichi hungry for more.

Kaito was barely able to hold onto coherent thought when each of Shinichi's touch created a spark on his overly sensitive skin. He never knew the human hand could be this warm as the burning sensation moved across his torso. His breath became more erratic as his expectations build up. But what happened was not what he thought it would. As Shinichi leaned down for another kiss, hands were holding his hips instead of moving further. There was a sheepish smile on his detective's face when he lowered himself so he could straddle Kaito comfortably. It was clear what Shinichi wanted and Kaito must have shown something on his face as Shinichi leaned down next to his ear just when he felt a sense of inconsiderable warmth engulf him.

"I want you." He whispered huskily before rocking his body to stimulate his magician. The friction drove Kaito to lose his mind and he synchronized his own movements with his detective. His detective's grip was loosing out to the frenzy, legs and body began to sag and give in, but Kaito helped stabilized him with his own on his detective's waist. His detective was panting heavily, slightly more abnormal and erratic than usual, Kaito even in his lust filled haze had to spare a thought of worry.

"I'm fine." Shinichi gave his magician a sweat soaked smile. The glistening face looks as though it was sparkling. To Kaito, his detective seems like he was glowing. "We both need this."

Kaito reached up to tug his detective down for a kiss, passionate and possessive. They pushed past the tiredness, driving each other mad with desire. This sense of completeness felt eternal when they could feel the other's heartbeat so close.

When Shinichi collapsed on top of Kaito like a doll Kaito had a hint of fear hitting him, a pang in the chest, but the look of happiness and glow of satisfaction on his face told him his detective was fine.

"...love you..." Shinichi whispered softly, inaudibly, as he drifted in his sleep. Kaito was sure his detective was spent and in deep slumber when he said it, thus meaning it wasn't intended to be said out loud or to be heard by Kaito. But it still brought about a silly smile to Kaito's face. It was one thing to know his detective loved and adored him, treating him like Kaito means the world to him, it was another to hear it with his own ears. He knew his detective was never the expressive type, always hiding his heart behind a facade of some sort. Kind of like Kaito always hiding behind his Poker Face. At least they could read each other so easily. Hearing the words made Kaito's heart expand and felt as though he could drown. He pulled his detective tighter towards him as he too drifted off to a brief nap before dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They called for take out that evening, sharing a pizza in the sitting room as they watched another drama rerun.

"By the way," Shinichi said during the commercial break of the TV series (Kaito wasn't sure what he was watching but it had something to do with espionage and a housewife?), "I took a copy of your note, added the signature, and had it sent to the police using the dove that had been roosting in the attic. I think it was Nara but it could have been Saka..."

"They both know the way, though I'll check later if they managed to deliver it or not."

"I'm more concerned about having them attacked by predatory birds in the area."

Kaito laughed out loud, not bothering to suppress or muffle it. "They're a magician's doves, not your average bird."

Shinichi took it to mean they know when to escape but when in truth, the doves actually carried a smoke bomb and a colour bomb each. They know where Kaito kept his supplies and he did train them to bomb anyone (or anything) that is a threat and on command.

"Hm...this means I'll have to hold a heist then. Are you looking forward to it?" Kaito had to know, what the detective would find interesting seeing as he knew what, where, and when of his heist.

"I'm always looking forward to KID's heist." A wistful smile appeared on his face. "Solving riddles and unravelling your tricks are only half the fun. The other half lies with watching the performance."

"My Darling Prince, have I told you how much I love you lately?" To hear his detective praise his alter ego and to admit loving the show had made Kaito's day all the more perfect (not that it wasn't before but this comment just made it all the better). And the fact that each of his praises made Shinichi cuter by painting him pink just made him want to devour his detective all over again. Kaito wondered if he still had the (secret hidden) cameras inside the house set to record, maybe he could do a screen capture and add it to his collection.

"But promise me you won't over stress yourself ok?" Kaito's sudden seriousness caused Shinichi to wince but he nodded in compliance. Seeing the obedience, Kaito rewarded his detective with a quick kiss before magically producing another cup of coffee for Shinichi as they settled back down to enjoy the night.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: ...It was supposed to be a filler but it turned out too...sappy? romantic? Not sure what to call this now. Anyways, I'll explain the riddle next time as for any queries about Vermouth? Google is a good friend.


	30. First Shock

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Somehow, this isn't my favourite chapter. But the story needs it so...

* * *

First Shock

Kaito spent his free time keeping his detective company. He fretted about the house, mother-henning him and barely allowed his detective do anything more stressful than walking three steps. Kaito had actually carried Shinichi down to breakfast in the morning stating that walking in the detective's condition would only hinder the healing process. Shinichi threatened to kick something when the magician became too overbearing.

"But Love..." Kaito knelt on the floor and rested his head on the armrest of the chair Shinichi was using in the library. He peered though his lashes, giving his detective the puppy dog look that he knew was near irresistible.

"Kaito, I'm not invalid. I had my pain killers and everything is under control. The doctors had even said that I'm healing nicely so please, stop this ridiculousness." He sighed, putting down the book to the side to give his magician-thief his full attention. "I'm sure you have heist planning to do and I promise that I won't leave this room except to use the bathroom."

"I've finished my plan some time ago and all that's left is to set the traps, which Jii-chan should be on it now. So in theory, I'm just waiting for the day to come. But if _you_ want to participate, then you better rest up to recover." Kaito picked his detective up in bridal style again. Shinichi wanted to struggle and protest but he knew it would be a waste of energy. He had given up on any sort of resistance since this was already the third time of the day (even after much debate) and it wasn't even lunch time.

They were half way across the foyer when the doorbell rang and Kaito reluctantly released his detective to let him stand while he went to address the visitor.

"You're Kuroba right? Is Kudo-kun here? There's something I needed to ask him." Sera seemed distress and urgent. Kaito stepped aside to let her in as Shinichi walked over to greet the girl.

"What is it Sera?" He asked coolly.

"I was looking into something lately..." she looked sideways, curious to the aggressive stance she was receiving from Kaito but dutifully ignored it as a quirk. What she wanted to discuss was more important than the magician's whims. "Do you have some time?"

Shinichi glanced over at Kaito, eyes having a silent conversation with his magician. In the end, Kaito sighed in defeat. He could never win an argument with Shinichi, even if it was a silent argument. Somehow, the detective had that much of a hold on him, and it was exciting as it was scary.

"I'll go grab some drinks." Kaito had to relent towards his detective. However, this does not mean he would willingly step away. No, he'll be involving himself especially since his detective was still in recovery and Spider was still not caught.

"We'll be in the library." He led the girl towards their destination. He was grateful that Kaito did not argue with him. The reason why Shinichi invited Sera in was not only to alleviate his boredom, but his gut was telling him it would be something important.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinichi did not start the conversation, letting Sera admire the vastness of the library as they waited for Kaito to return. It also gave the girl some time to arrange the information inside her head as she did seem a bit distracted.

"Hope I haven't kept you guys waiting." Kaito was all smiles when he entered the room but Shinichi knew better than to only read the surface. Behind the geniality, there was a hint of annoyance and exasperation.

"No worries. I'm sure this would concern you as well seeing you are also close to Ran-chan." Sera took out a digital camera from her pockets, the one the Shinichi recognised she often used on cases to take photos of evidence. Reaching out, suspecting there were some pictures she wanted him to look at, he waited for approval. Sera turned the camera on and to scroll through a few photos before handing the one she wanted him to see.

It was a photo of Hondo Eisuke at the Narita airport. He seemed to be looking for someone or something by the way he positioned his body. There was a lack of a date stamp on the photo, which was a strange habit for a detective but then again, this isn't exactly a case but more or personal curiosity.

"I have been digging up information on him ever since he hurt Ran-chan. This was taken last week." She motioned for Shinichi to continue scrolling as she continued her narration. "I couldn't let him get away with hurting Ran-chan like that. I found, through various sources, that he returned to Japan and tailed him. But I got more than I bargained for."

After the initial photo, it was like looking at a timeline. Hondo went from waiting to walking towards the phone rental company to picking up a phone and reading a message. The photos followed him to the train station where he exited at Shinjuku and headed off to a 24-hour restaurant and met with a character that Shinichi could recognise easily. The stocky man with the black fedora, suit, and tie wore dark sunglasses even at night, had greeted Hondo and passed something over to him. As the photo could not capture his expression, it still gave off the feeling that it must be something bad by the Hondo's posture when he opened the envelope to view the contents. Even through the photo, Shinichi could see the tenseness in the boy's shoulders.

"You say this was a week ago. What about now? Do you know where he is?" He was calm, possibilities and speculations were running through his mind and the one that was most probable did not make a nice picture. It shocked Shinichi to consider how far people would go to achieve their goals.

She shook her head. "No unfortunately. The other man somehow felt something was off and started to take notice of the surrounding so I couldn't follow them any longer."

"At least you got away." Shinichi sighed in relief. A wrong move and Sera would have ended up dead.

"I had wanted to bring this up to you earlier but you weren't in school or at home. I figured you must be on another case so I waited. I guess I got lucky today." She looked at Shinichi expectantly as he handed the camera back. "Well?" It sounds as though she wanted to be praised but Shinichi had other things on his mind.

"It would be best if you stopped your investigations here Sera-san." Kaito voiced out in Shinichi's steed, "this is not something to be mingling with even if you are a detective."

"It's not your place to say what I should or should not do Kuroba-kun." Startled, she had forgotten he was sitting in the room with them. Sera gave Kaito a stare down, though it was nothing compared to the startling blue Kaito faces on a regular basis.

"Shinichi?" He looked down from his perch on Shinichi's armrest.

"I have to say Kaito is right. It might not be best to have yourself involved in this case." He held his hand to halt any rebuttal from her as he continued. "Although saying that, I know you'll still be looking into it. So I best give you some basic information in case you do run into trouble. This man Hondo had met up with is a member of a large criminal organisation. They have their teeth _everywhere_ , and their agents are as spread out as there are people on this planet. This man is the least skillful in terms of agents and the easiest to deal with in a one-on-one. But I'm not suggesting you should track him down."

He took a breath and surveyed Sera's emotions before he continued, to guage her response. He sensed hesitation and intention to argue. He knew he had to stress the amount of danger this case posses. It wouldn't do to involve the girl, no matter how much she wishes to pursue this case. _Someone_ would be very displeased if he heard Sera had been involved so directly.

"You were lucky his partner was no where nearby. He is one to thoroughly _clean up_ his surrounding no matter whether his suspicions are correct or not."

Sera gritted her teeth, knowing this isn't a case to jump in without backup or support of any kind. She suspects the Eastern Detective must have both by the way he was talking.

"You do see where I'm coming from right? If they haven't noticed you yet, best leave before they do. But if you do see Hondo, do punch him in the face for me. What he did to Ran was inexcusable. If I were the one to hit him, I'm not sure if I could stop myself before I did permanent damage."

"I'll be sure to sock him hard then." Sera had given up the thought of tracking these people down. The danger level was just too high for someone like herself. She left, asking for Shinichi to keep her in the loop, like what to look out for in terms of danger, and in return she'll tell him if she noticed anything. Especially if she sees Hondo.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked as he carried a tray of food into the library. The detective had been sitting at the desk with his hand steepled and head just resting on the notch of his thumb and forefinger. He was in deep contemplation. He debated whether to try calling out to him again. The look on his face was showing more guilt than determination. The news from Sera meant Shinichi's speculation has come to pass. But instead of calling, he wrapped his detective into a hug and waited patiently for him to respond.

"I have a really bad feeling about this. If it's the CIA asking him to go undercover, then I know for certain how they can smuggle him in." He leaned sideways into Kaito, gripping onto his forearm tightly. "The question is now should I let him?"

"How disastrous would it be if you let him?" He carted his free hand through Shinichi's hair, giving his scalp a massage in the process. It seemed to soothe Shinichi as his eyes began to droop.

"To us, it would be information. Though we're not getting much of it these days from such channels. Most of my accurate information comes from our Witch. But to Hondo, it will be the world. And it might do a bit of damage to my own moral, though that's kind of expected."

"Hmm..." Kaito felt his detective relaxing in his hold. He carefully guided Shinichi to stand and walk over to the nearby settee so they could sit side-by-side. "How about staging it then? If it's something you know, you should be able to anticipate it and we can fake it. With my skills, I'm sure it will be easy. Though we should make sure Hondo knows how to act first."

"If we are to stage it, we won't be telling him. It would be too dangerous." That and he was sure the boy did not have a single acting bone in him.

"Are you sure you're not just being vindictive?" Kaito suspects Shinichi was still furious on behalf of Ran.

"..."

They devised the act though they first have to locate their leading roles, which was a task up to Shinichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies And Gentleman. Welcome to tonight's show!" KID announced with fanfare (with accompanying background music he somehow rigged into the speaker system) and smoke on the podium where Vivid Blue had just been carried out. KID thanked the worker (a beautiful young lady with a form fitting black dress and stiletto heels) and took the gem off the cushion, replacing it with a blue rose. "I'll be taking this then." He also held an impromptu show for the sake of it during the time when the police was struggling to catch him on the podium. The burst of confetti earned a round of cheers from the crowd.

KID spied the androgynous man he bumped into, hiding the scowl behind the joyful cheer. There was someone else with him, a person who seemed to turn to face the podium awkwardly.

"KID!" Nakamori shouted from tho audience, startling the thief out of his observations, pushing his was through the auction security staff to reach the podium.

"No-uh Keibu." KID snapped his fingers and a bloom of smoke erupted from the floor, surrounding every person in the room. There were squeals of excitement along with the thunderous roars from Nakamori. When the smoke dissipated, each police officer had been wrapped with feathered boa of various colours. The multicoloured boas were all tied together, knotting and intertwining, and were fixed to the ceiling, wall, and floor nearby. It made for a demented and overly colourful version of a spider's web. Nakamori had the addition of a flowered crown on his head, complete with chirping doves. "My, don't you look pretty."

The head of the task force reached up to wretch away the headpiece only to find it was literally stuck on his head. The doves flew, to avoid being swiped at, and landed back on the thief's shoulders (one had flown over to the hiding detective by the pillar to keep him company).

"KID!" He bellowed, struggling against both the boas tying him down and the security staff, who were slow to let the police go near the stage area.

"Unfortunately, this lot will be withdrawn today." KID tucked the gem into his pockets, taking a bow, and with a swirl of his cloak under the cover of a flock of doves, KID disappeared.

Shinichi, who had been in the room with the crowd but far enough to not be caught in the police's mad scramble, immediately headed towards the nearest doorway to catch up to the thief who was no doubt heading for the roof. He bumped into a man at the door.

"Apologies sir." Shinichi held the door open for the man, who instead of walking out, turned to face him.

"Ah, Kudo-tantei, fancy meeting you here." The man grabbed onto his wrist rather forcefully. "Quite a show you put on for us a few days ago. Hope this KID is as amiable as the last one."

'Shit!' He cursed internally, slightly frantic as he tries to struggle out of the hand. The grip was tight and strong.

"You wouldn't want someone to be accidentally hurt today would you?" Leading the detective out, he motioned for several man to accompany him. "Let's go meet our thief shall we?"

Flanked by two stocky bodyguards and the person whom Shinichi assumes to be the secretary, they made their way towards the roof. Fortunately, KID's traps managed to knock out the bodyguards on the stairwell. The moment they opened the door to the roof, Shinichi attempts his escape by elbowing the man, who released the wrist to avoid getting hit. He quickly dashed towards KID, and tackled the thief to the side to avoid the gun that was pointing at them.

"Very well done. I must applaud you on your fast recovery seeing as our last encounter did not let you leave without some souvenirs and I'm sure my friend had hit her target tonight as well, haven't you Vermouth?"

"Boya, it's no use hiding..." She purposefully avoided to use her normal address reserved for the detective. It was an act for her companion's sake.

Behind a conveniently placed water tank, KID was busy examining the graze on Shinichi's arm. The bullet nicked cleanly and a small trail of red stained the white shirt. To his relief, the bleeding was not severe so there wasn't a need for stitches.

"How did they notice you?" KID produced a handkerchief from his breast pocket and tied up the wound. "I thought you said you'll stay in the control room."

"And miss out on the fun and the Keibu's reaction? You do know I've been bored to bits lately right?" He winced as KID tightened the knot. "Why are they here?"

The footsteps were getting closer and the pair need to find somewhere else to hide quickly.

"Apparently they were here for some shopping..."

"KID, did you know beforehand?"

KID hesitated under the intense blue gaze, turning away when it became too heavy. Shinichi sighed, knowing the reason for not telling him was to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"You're breaking your own promise..." He said shaking his head, easily forgiving his magician-thief. "What's done is done, best make use of the situation then. Do you think we can catch the man?"

"Bit difficult I'd say." KID used the shadows and climbed up the water tank. He offered his hand to help pull Shinichi up so that they would be sitting on one of the struts and hidden behind the shadows. As an added precaution, KID set up some mirrors and reflective surfaces to make it as though there was nothing in the area. "It might be easier to wait for the Task Force to storm up to the roof. Though we can try to see if we can make them leave something behind."

KID took out his card gun, aiming at the man's right side of the face.

"Give me that." Shinichi requested for the card gun. His position allows him better vantage point to fire off a shot. KID steadied the detective as he re-aimed the gun. "Is it set to fire your normal cards or is it the booby-trapped kind?"

"Flick the small lever up, it'll shoot a smoke bomb. Flick down is the sleeping capsule. Flicked in succession, it'll load the required ammo into the chamber, just be careful of the dosage though."

"Right, wouldn't want to accidentally cause permanent damage." Shinichi flicked the switch down then up then put at neutral to shoot card stock. He pulled the trigger in quick successions and the capsules hit the floor beside the man, letting out a billow of smoke of two different shades of blue and pink.

The man reflexively jumped backwards, but was still caught in the smoke. A card, Joker, sliced through the air and left a small , thin line of red on the right cheeks. Fingers moved to the cut, literally being a paper cut, and he let out a laugh.

"I concede. You may have won this round Kudo-tantei. You've earned a small respite from me. Until we clash again." He motioned for his companion to leave the hunt. "But I wouldn't be too comfortable if I were you. After all, I've already made my move and it's creeping up on you and your partner as we speak. And maybe we'll be the lucky one next time."

The thief and detective waited for a full ten minutes in absolute silence and stillness. They made sure there was no one on the roof, via handy dove-cams, before leaving their hiding spot.

"See why I didn't want to do the heist in the first place?" KID had his hands at his hips as he admonished the detective. "Risky. Excessively so."

"But it was interesting though." Shinichi sauntered towards KID, wrapping him into a hug. "Thanks."

"For what? You were hurt."

"For going along with my whims." He gave a small peck on KID's cheeks in appreciation for his efforts.

KID let out a huff of air as he watched Shinichi leave. Really, how can someone not want to spoil the detective when he so lovingly looks back at you? KID quickly gathered his thoughts and proceeded to escape, hoping to _bump into_ Shinichi on the way back as Kaito and maybe go out for a spot of supper at a nice restaurant. Making sure he had the gem safely in his pockets, he ran to the edge and jumped off into the night.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: The omake started out as part of the story but I realised it might have been better on its own. Enjoy~

* * *

-OMAKE: Colour coding-

"Kaito, I've been meaning to ask..." Shinichi asked on their way strolling back from their supper after the heist. Kaito looked sideways inquisitively at his detective, urging him to continue. "Why pink?"

"You mean the sleeping gas?" Kaito placed a finger on his chin as though in contemplation of a sophisticated answer. Shinichi nodded as he anticipated for a somewhat meaningful and logical response. "It's more entertaining that way!"

"Why did I even think there's a logical reason..." Shinichi sighed as Kaito's laughter rang through the silent streets. But there was another question niggling at the back of his mind, though he knew it would be another nonsensical answer. Still, his curiosity nudged him to ask. "And the blue?"

"Because the other colours clash horribly." Kaito stuck out his tongue in disgust as he delivered the sentence as though it made all the sense in the world. "I've tried yellow but the results didn't match my expectations.

"Results? You mean because the yellow was too light or something?" Shinichi knew about Kaito's mastery over chemicals, he had to if he were to create his own gas combinations.

"No, Nakamori-keibu's reaction. Pink seems to set him off and the baby blue mellows him out before he realised what the gas does plus the blue won't ruin the police uniform but still able to dye the Keibu's suit to a nice colour." Kaito grinned. "And Hakuba always wear that inverse coat of his, yellow doesn't stand out in brown but blue does. I was going to go for lime green but it didn't match with the pink."

Shinichi wondered if Kaito had given this much thought to colour coding, why couldn't he do something constructive with it. Maybe he should encourage his magician to paint or something to do with colours next time Kaito was bored and bouncing off the library walls.

-OMAKE END-


	31. First Morning After

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I think there's something wrong with my brain for coming up with this title for this chapter...

* * *

First Morning After

Kaito woke in the middle of the night when he felt uncharacteristically cold. His detective, who should be laying by his side, was missing. Placing a hand on where the detective should be, he felt only the cold sheets. This meant his detective had left the bed for some time already. Glancing over at the clock, it showed the time to be just after 3am. Kaito yawned then slipped on a coat, no point in getting a cold, to find the missing detective.

The bathroom came up empty so Kaito went to the library instead. True to his speculations, his detective was leaning back on the arm chair, sleeping upright, and would normally be extremely uncomfortable under any other circumstances. However, sleeping lying flat must be even more of a burden on his body. There was a bottle of pills on the desk with half a cup of water. Kaito clicked his teeth.

"Stupid detective." He whispered. If only Shinichi would wake him up, Kaito would gladly hold onto the detective until he fell asleep again. He moved to pick up his detective but even with the pill in his system, Shinichi still woke with the smallest touches.

"Kaito?" There was the slightest slurs in his voice.

"You'll catch a cold." Kaito carried Shinichi bridal style up the stairs. He grimaced at the lack of weight. "How many did you take?"

"Two." Shinichi leaned into his magician. "Haibara changed my meds, said the ones they prescribed to me don't even work because of what's in my system. That could be why the anesthetics and morphine wore out so quickly." He let out a small hiss when Kaito had to adjust his grip.

"Has it always been this bad at night?" This was the first time Kaito woke up to find Shinichi not in bed since the Baiting incident. He however had noticed his detective wincing and letting out voiceless hisses whenever he moved.

"Only when I suddenly leaned on it wrongly. Most of the time you had me in a hug so I didn't notice." The pain must be bothering Shinichi if he was admitting things so easily.

"Wake me up if you don't feel well. Bruised and fractured ribs aren't easy things to heal. They could permanently become damaged if not managed properly." Gently he laid his detective against the headboard. "I don't want you to follow in the footsteps of your idol any more than necessary."

"I'm not about..." Shinichi tried to get into a comfortable position. Kaito grabbed a few more cushions to support the back.

"I know Haibara-chan gave you something even stronger that you've been keeping in your drawers. And that's not because of recent events. I saw them a long time ago." Kaito stared at the bedside drawers. "They're not something that could be bought over the counter."

"..." He turned away, not wanting Kaito to read his emotions so easily. He didn't want to lie. The syringe in his drawer was a constant reminder of how bad things got, how even the usual concoction has very little effect on him. He blamed it on all the times he had been knocked unconscious to have developed a resistance and because of the APTX for messing up.

"And there's more in the bathroom, in the cabinet above the sink. In the study and in your parent's room. Care to elaborate?"

"..."

"Those are even dated farther back. I'm sure any effect they have would be lost but please, Shinichi, tell me you're not abusing."

"I'm not Kaito." There's no point hiding really. "It's because of all the accidents I keep bumping into and coming back to realise an injury. We figured it would be best to have something to stave off the pain until I could find treatment. I know better than that."

Kaito sighed in relief. At least his detective still had his head screwed on correctly.

"Just tell me, or tell someone next time. I don't want to see you frothing on the floor when I wake up." Kaito climbed back into the bed, sitting up to hold his detective.

"Kaito, you don't have to..." Shinichi protested.

"But I want to." He wrapped the blanket around them, arm on Shinichi's shoulders to urge the detective to lean in. "Sleep. You need it." He closed his eyes, hoping his detective would do the same.

Moments later, Kaito felt Shinichi's breath even out. The sign of deep slumber and Kaito drifted alongside, though not sleeping as deeply as he would normally so he would know when Shinichi did not feel well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaito woke with a stiff neck but had not dared to move during the night. Cautiously, he placed his palm over Shinichi's forehead to test for fever. Even though it has been some time already and they have both the doctor's clean bill of health and Haibara's approval, the detective still woke up to a slightly warmer than usual temperature. But they were told by the little scientist it wasn't something to be worried about.

"Morning Kaito." Shinichi didn't even open his eyes as he answered. Kaito figured he still wanted to sleep in. Seeing as neither had anything urgent that needed to attend to, they stayed in bed for another hour, drifting in and out of sleep, before actually leaving the bed.

"Sorry Kaito. You really shouldn't sleep like that just because of me." Shinichi winced at the loud crack when Kaito moved his head.

"I've slept under worst conditions. My body can easily cope." Kaito did some easy stretches, testing his movements and flexibility. He let out a satisfying sound when he felt all his joints were at its usual smoothness. "Besides, I want to sleep _with_ you, not just beside you. And I mean it not just in the physical sense."

Shinich blushed and stuttered, thoughts incoherent as his magician claimed his intentions so bluntly.

"Are you still aching?" Kaito gently placed a hand on Shinichi's back. "Should I go find Haibara-chan?"

"She's a chemist, pharmacists, and I'm stretching it by saying she's an immunologist. Not a physiotherapist or chiropractor. I'll heal, though I know it'll be some time before I can pull what is generally known as _the usual stunts_. And with you here, I doubt I'll even be able to do much." Shinichi slipped on the offered shirt Kaito was holding just to prove his point.

"I know I'm probably being childish and overly anxious but..." Kaito wasn't sure how to put it into words. The fear, terror, and helplessness at seeing Shinichi suffering and sometimes whimpering at small actions is just frightening. "I'm afraid if you were left alone for a second, you'll suffer a relapse or something even worst."

"Kaito, that was because of the fever. I'm all better now. You have nothing to worry." Shinichi winced as he moved to grab his phone.

"That's not convincing at all..." Kaito muttered as they made their way down the silent corridors towards the kitchen.

The two boys were left to their own devices in the Kudo Manor as the Kudo elders had to fly out to do their touring for promotion, but had promised to come back the minute it was over (to which Shinichi told them that there really is no hurry and they could take their time like before but was quickly shot down). Chikage had been called out to help a friend in Paris (again) but told the boys she would return in a fortnight so they had better not get into trouble before then.

Breakfast would be simple, the usual western fare, as Kaito did not feel up to cooking anything too complicated. Under Haibara's strict _insistence_ (order), Shinichi was not allowed any coffee anytime within 12 hours of when he took his medication. He was allowed weak tea during then and preferably nothing acidic because it had something to do with the chemical makeup of the medication that would have an adverse reaction. Neither was sure whether that was true or not, though Kaito suspects it had more to do with the girl wanting to break the detective out of his caffeine dependence, but they did not want to test out the theory. Usually, Shinichi would take the pills after breakfast, hence allowed for the coffee, but not this morning. The longing look on the detective's face told Kaito he might have regretted yester-night's action.

"Shinichi." He reminded, just in case.

"I know. Why did Haibara have to be so... so... _evil._ "

"Do you really want to risk it?" Kaito placed a glass of milk in front of his detective before returning to the pan. "For all you know it might be true."

Shinichi sighed and took a gulp of the beverage. It could not be compared to the coffee, even juice would be better but Haibara had _suggested_ milk, something to do with calcium levels and bone recovery. Shinichi's eyes lingered on his magician's back, and if he felt anything, Kaito didn't react. Instead, almost teasingly, he swayed his hips to the invisible music beat that only he could hear.

"What are you making?" Shinichi decided to ask for want of a distraction.

"Pancakes. And afterwards, if you're feeling up to it, we can go out together to grab some groceries."

Shinichi hummed, his magician willingly letting Shinichi out of the house? He must be up to something. "What are you planning?"

"Here I am, trying to relieve you of boredom but you're suspicious. Am I that untrustworthy?"

Shinichi had a bland look on his face, eyebrows raised as though to question Kaito back.

"Fine, it's because Sera-san waylaid me yesterday when I came back. She passed a message onto me regarding the whereabouts of Hondo. I'd thought you would want to check it out." Kaito laid down the two plates of food.

Shinichi's eyes sparkled, eagerly devouring the food. Kaito shook his head at his detective's sudden enthusiasm.

"Slow down. The placed won't go anywhere. Before you become too excited, let me just say that Sera-san had already checked the place over once and there are signs that the location is being abandoned so we don't have to worry about being found snooping."

"Hm..." Shinichi contemplated over his drink, waiting for Kaito to finish his meal. "Even if it's abandoned, there'll be traces. I'll be able to find something."

The confidence in his voice was not lost on Kaito, though he did have the skills to back up his claim. Even as his detective looked at him expectantly, Kaito still took his time to finish his food. He even made his washing up vindictively slow.

"You're doing this on purpose." Shinichi whispered with a pout in his face. "You're bullying me on purpose. Prolonging my torture."

"No," it was a definite lie and Shinichi knew it to be so though he let his magician continue just for the sake of it, "I just thought you'd like to keep everything clean." Kaito beamed a frighteningly bright smile to which Shinichi shook his head and moved slowly back upstairs to change as he waited for Kaito to finish with the cleaning up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They looked at the small rental apartment building, fully aware of their surroundings and ready to bolt at a moments notice. They lost their tails (Shinichi's bodyguards) two blocks back seeing as this is not something they wanted others to be involved in just yet. The building itself is as unremarkable as it can be with its two storey glory and rusty metallic steps. There was a small covered areas to the side where bicycles and motorcycles are stored for the residents, a communal outdoor letter box near the gate, and washing machines lined up outside the resident's homes.

"So, what's the apartment number?" Shinichi viewed the row of worn doorways. There were nameplates next to the doorbell but he doubt Hondo would be using his real name.

"Kondo, flat 101." Kaito pointed the doorway on the ground floor farthest from the gate.

"Not subtle are they?" Shinichi had his eyes trained on the exterior of the apartment, dependent on Kaito to keep watch of his back. He tested the doorknob, "locked. I thought you said Sera had been here?"

"That's what she told me." Kaito motioned Shinichi aside. Time for the master to get to work. "She could have asked for the keys from the caretaker's place." His head jerked over to the nearby house.

"Or someone may have replaced the lock after seeing someone other than Hondo opening it." A careful survey of the area revealed nothing of immediate concern. To be on the safe side, he checked for hidden cameras as Kaito sweeped for listening devices or motion sensors.

"All clean. Actually, it's too clean." Kaito had opened the door ajar to glance inside before opening it fully to let them in. "It doesn't look as though anyone has been living here."

The inside of the apartment was unfurnished. The small area by the doorway, that could be roughly translated as the kitchen with the sink and stove setup, a bathroom, and a living space separated by a set of sliding doors. The foyer had hard wooden floor adjoining the concrete from the corridors. The living space had tatami flooring and a ceiling light fixture, there was also a built in wardrobe space. It was the typical low rent apartment design.

"No, there are scruff marks." Shinichi was crouching on the floor at the doorway despite the stress it was placing on his legs. "By the slight wearing, possibly one or two persons had been using this place. Probably for stopovers." He walked over to the kitchen area, then peered into the bathroom, and finally waked into the living space where Kaito was standing. The ceiling was relatively low, and if Kaito stretched his arms to the fullest, his fingertips would have touched it.

"It's safe to say they have cleaned the placed out." Kaito looked at the freshly painted walls, too white and new compared to the rest of the apartment. Tentatively, he knocked on the nearby wall. "They've left the insulation behind. Makes sense seeing as they don't want anyone to overhear what was being said within these walls. These types of apartments are built cheaply so the walls are supposed to be thin." Kaito kept knocking until he hit a hollow area underneath the only window.

"Bingo." Shinichi smirked proudly at Kaito. "Looks like we can make a detective out of you."

"Oh the horror." Kaito mocked fear in his face when he turned back to face his detective. He felt around the hollow area for any sort of latch or seam to open.

"But you still don't think like the criminal you should be." Shinichi strolled towards the window, resting his hand on the sill. He ran it along the wooden surface, testing the strength, before coming to a place that gave under his pressure. Pushing down on the specific point, it sank into the wood and a panel popped out from the hollowed area Kaito identified earlier. "See?"

Kaito rolled his eyes as he carefully removed the panel, consisting a white piece of fibre board, away from its holding. "And what do we have here?"

"Seems like they've missed a spot." Shinichi took note of the single note hidden in the farthest corner. Anyone else other than Kaito would have missed it but the magician-thief's keen eyes noticed it right away. "Looks like I was wrong Mr Master Thief."

"It's Phantom Thief. Not your ordinary purse snatcher." Kaito reached in with gloved hands to extract the note. He turned it over before handing it to Shinichi's outstretched hands.

"As I thought." Shinichi looked grim, eyes narrowed and focused on the note with his mouth drawn tight into a line. "The CIA are sure cruel."

Kaito let out a puff of air. The note was a grainy photo printed on standard A4 paper cut to passport size.

"Isn't this Mizunashi Rena?"

"It's probably part of Hondo's initiation into The Organisation. Their family must be in real bad luck." Shaking his head, Shinichi moved to look into the wardrobe. "First the father bringing in the daughter, now the sister pulling in the brother."

"You mean this is a test for the kid? That's tough." Kaito leaned on the wall beside the window, keeping one eye on the outside and another on his detective.

Shinichi reached into the wardrobe, feeling for any other hidden compartments, which there were a few. But inside most of them were empty, though there was one with a few spare shell casings.

"Where to now?" Since there was not much to search inside the apartment, they left within an hour.

"I have a feeling..." whatever the detective may have said was abruptly cut off by a vibrating phone. Taking it out, it revealed another message.

"Is it from our Witch again?" Kaito peered over Shinichi's shoulders.

" _Marco._ "

"I'm guessing you should reply with Polo? Or did she have the game the wrong way round?" Kaito offered, Shinichi looked at Kaito questioningly. "Well it's true, we're the blind ones here even if we know the events."

"Not unless they were looking for him. But seeing he had met up with one of their agents, I'm guessing they're looking for the liquor." Shinichi's fingers hesitated over the reply button, he considered writing a similarly cryptic message but ended with locking the phone.

"You have a suspicion where Mizunashi Rena is."

"A very iconic location." They turned to the direction of the bus stop. Kaito followed obediently behind. When the arrived at a crossing, their tails also returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their next, and final stop, for the day brought them to the docks again.

"What is it with criminals and warehouses, specifically the dock areas." Kaito complained as they walked through the maze of containers and buildings. Again loosing their tails around a block back. Kaito had to rethink the capabilities of the law enforcers if it is this easy to lose them. What type of security detail lets their protectee run around by themselves.

"Ease of body disposal?" Shinichi made a deliberate turn towards a particular area, passing through rows of containers.

"I thought you said water would only cause bloating and it's actually pretty easy to figure out time of death from drowning if you have the right data. How would that be easy disposal?" Even though it was a morbid topic, Kaito was still curious.

"More dramatic. I'm sure you've heard of the Yakuza stories, cement base with conscious victim thrown into the sea." The conversation came to an abrupt stop as they stood in front of a particular set of doors. The name plate on the side read 'Warehouse No. 12-54, World Tradings'

"How fortuitous." Kaito checked the place out, immediately locating the CCTV cameras and the alarm by the door. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. This location has been a _favourite_ of theirs. They've conducted many _events_ here, one of which I witnessed myself when her lights went out." Shinichi's face looked grim, there was also a trace of guilt on his face.

"But why would she hide here then?"

"It's easier to hide a tree in the forest. With the number of people walking about the docks, workers, technicians, your average strong hand, it's easy for her to leave and enter without people suspecting. Especially if she disguised herself accordingly." They walked around the building, noting any entry/exit points before coming to a stop again at the entrance. "I wonder if they have a gathering spot here."

"They'll be sure suspicious of us loitering around if that's the case." Kaito pointed up at the general direction of the cameras. "Want me to do something about it?"

After careful consideration, Shinichi nodded in consent. With a flick of his wrist and a flock of doves, Kaito announced all security features to have been disabled. The pair edged inside the dark warehouse, awareness flaring signals to flee the unknown but they pushed on.

"It's suspiciously spacious." Kaito whispered. "But there are signs of recent use."

"It's one of their _coliseums_ , their execution spot," the tang of iron was thick in the air, "there were some complaints lodged about this place but the local PD has been told the smell was because of their trading goods. So there isn't anyone in the area complaining about it anymore."

"You think she's hiding here?" Kaito looked around the room as he followed his detective's lead. Crates were piled up high, leaving only a small path enough for two people to pass through at the same time. He could just make out the shadows of the overhanging flood lights with the limited lighting provided by the line of small windows near the roof. "If it is as you say, she would be dead by now, since this place is where they take care of their traitors."

"I'm hoping to find her alive here." Shinichi came to a stop at a clearing in the middle of the crates. The lighting and environment was dragging up some older memories, ones he wanted to forget but knows will haunt him forever.

"Shinichi?" Kaito found his detective staring at the same spot, as though the ground would rise up and reveal its secrets. Hesitantly, he touched Shinichi on the shoulders to bring him back to reality. "You ok? Not feeling too worn out are you?"

Shinichi smiled gratefully at Kaito, internally thanking him for his concern. "Let's go see if we can find her."

Purposefully, he went past two more stacks of towering crates then a deliberate turn and was suddenly held at gun point.

"Stop right there." A distinctly feminine voice whispered at their sides. Kaito froze mid step, barely in time to stop himself from crashing into Shinichi in front of him. Mizunashi Rena stepped away from the darkness of the shadows and into their line of sight, still with the gun pointing at Shinichi's forehead. "What are two teenagers doing trespassing a private warehouse?"

"What's a missing news anchor hiding in a criminal's slaughter house?" Shinichi rebutted, not minding how Mizunashi flinched at the term. His gaze was firm, staring her in the eyes.

The once-anchor scrutinized the two teen in front of her, cataloguing their posture and body language. "Are you by any chance related to Edogawa Conan?"

"My cousin." It seems to Shinichi that Conan made quite an impression on Mizunashi if she still remembered him after so long.

"And him?" She nodded at Kaito's direction.

"None to my knowledge." Shinichi turned to see Kaito shaking his head to confirm. He could pick out that the magician was hiding his mirth in reflected in the amethyst eyes.

Feeling they were telling the truth, Mizunashi let out the tension that had been building up. She flicked the safety of her gun and lowered the weapon.

"What do you boys want?" She led them farther back, walking between the small crack between two crates. The pair managed to just squeeze through the gap. The area they were led to was cordoned off by the towering crates, there was a sleeping bag and a travel bag set to the sides. An electric camping lamp was stationed at the corner, currently turned off to conserve what little battery it has. There were a few plastic bags, filled with dry food, and a row of water bottles.

"How long have you been hiding here?" From Shinichi's observations, it shouldn't be more than a month. Long term habitation in such conditions can cause paranoia and other mental consequences that could affect the plan they have.

"Not too long. The Organisation makes regular checks on all their holdings. They just checked this location early this week, that's why I moved here." She leaned on the crate impatiently, "you still haven't answered my question."

"I," Shinichi was reminded with a quiet cough from Kaito, " _we_ have a proposition for you."

He outlined the plan to Mizunashi, telling her of her brother's arrival back into Japan and his involvement with the CIA.

"So they've recruited Ei-chan as well? I was hoping he could stay out of it." There was sadness in her voice.

"I'd like to think the CIA did not actively seek your brother, rather the other way round. He had been trying to look for you ever since you appeared on TV." Even though he was mad at the boy for dumping Ran, it still is disheartening to know what the boy had to do to earn his place and become useful. He was sure the boy must be regretting his decision now that he received his assignment.

"Supposing I agree to your plan. I need you to make sure Ei-chan can get out of this mess alive. Even if I don't make it."

"Please don't doubt our skills Ms Rena." Kaito had put on his KID persona for this confrontation. No point in becoming a wall decoration now that he involved himself. "We'll all make through this and have our own happily ever after."

"He's right." Shinichi nodded in agreement. "I for one do not plan on being six feet under any time soon."

Mizunashi looked at both boys with scrutiny, analyzing and we dissecting them with her eyes. It was tense moments until she deemed them trustworthy enough to consent to their plans. Shinichi held out a phone towards her.

"A burn phone. It's programmed to only receive calls from a certain number." He walked over to demonstrate its functions. "There's no caller display, no contact address book. Any number you call will be logged in a database elsewhere."

"Quite shrewd of you to gather numbers on all my contacts." There was a hint of smile beneath the words. Shinichi wasn't sure if this was made to tease or something else, he let it slide for now.

"To dial out, press 007# followed by phone number. It would be safer on all sides if I were the one to call you but if you really need to reach me, dial 26. It's a once only number but I can reset it once I confirmed "

"I see at least you took the precaution. I hope you are not really intending for me to be captured."

"We'll do what we can to get you out of this. However, we might not be hide or protect you. Would you mind if I contacted the FBI to help with this or would you be going back to the CIA?" There was only so much he could do as a civilian. However, his plan was to put her up with Okiya/Akai for safety's sake.

"It seems you have a plan so I shouldn't have a problem with it. You'll contact me once you have everything ironed out right?" She was given a nod by the detective, "then I trust you'll be able to find your way away from here. The less I'm seen the better."

It was a clear dismissal but with recent events, the pair would not blame her for the rudeness.

"That went well." Kaito was able to breath easier now that they were away from the warehouse. "You doing ok?" He placed a hand on his detective's shoulder when he saw the slight wobble in his steps.

"I'm fine, probably the tension just letting itself out." Shinichi allowed himself to lean into the touch as a show of weakness. Kaito graciously turned it into a hug.

"We should head back for the day. No point in running ourselves rugged." Kaito carefully led them back to the bus stop, weary of any one else, other than their assigned bodyguards, following them. "We have time." He reassured his detective.

"Not long enough." Shinichi heaved a heavy sigh.

"Shinichi, stop being pessimistic."

The bus trip was made in silence, their bodyguards were aware of their mood and gave them the space. Kaito was trying to snap his detective out of his contemplation, to stop the thoughts from spiraling downwards.

"Love," the cloudy blue eyes looked up towards him, Kaito winced at the listlessness and the lack of spark, "you need rest."

"Kaito..." He argued but was silenced with a finger on his lips.

" _Bed rest_. I'll accompany you." He laid a lewd gaze on Shinichi. Kaito knew it was inappropriate but short of a murder happening, there's really not much that could occupy his detective's mind enough to let him rest.

Shinichi playfully hit Kaito on the shoulders, attempting to look angered, but he was grateful his magician was this thoughtful.

"Not happening." It took a lot of effort for Shinichi to lay the matters aside for now. "You're taking the couch."

"Darling~ Don't be so mean~"

As they left the bus, Kaito pestered and prodded jokingly, knowing his detective did not mean what he said... he hoped. When they entered the Manor, Shinichi purposefully went into the bedroom and locked the doors. Kaito stared wide eyed from the bottom of the steps as he heard the distinct click of the lock.

"Aw Love." He whined from downstairs, not sure if his words carried to where his detective kept to himself. He decided to let Shinichi rest as he busied himself with dinner preparations. It wasn't often the detective would willingly rest but Kaito likes to think that with all his nagging (yes, he actually is aware of how annoying he is lately), he finally managed to get it through his detective's thick head that there are times that even Superman needs to rest and recoup. Smiling softly, he browsed through the ingredients in the fridge and started to plan for dinner.

 **-TBC-**


	32. First Epiphany

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I'm tired and coming down with a cold. Might have some errors though I tried to fix them but my eyes aren't cooperating.

* * *

First Epiphany

"Incoming." Shinichi's voice filtered through the static of Kaito's earpiece. He was situated at the crossbeams of the warehouse, ready with equipment to do the quick switch with Mizunashi Rena who just entered through the front. Shinichi's warning meant that there were tails on the ex-news anchor and that today might be the day they could extract her from this predicament. "Hondo is with them. Proceed as planned."

"Show Time." Kaito whispered into the lonely room, flipping himself down from his perch using the rope tied at the beams. It serves as an escape route for the agent as she could then hide where Kaito had been previously. Their initial plan was to have her fake her own death but Kaito pointed it out that it was not an easy task to fake one's own death (he had the experience and it wasn't pleasant). After much arguing with his detective, Kaito managed to persuade Shinichi that he would take her place seeing as Kaito is the expert performer between the three of them. His detective was extremely reluctant but knowing he himself is still out of commission, Kaito would be the best choice.

When Mizunashi entered the building, Kaito gave her a light tap on the shoulders as a signal then hooked her into the harness. It was a modification from the old suspension belt, capable of carrying a heavier weight load and with longer reach. Once she was secured, he activated the controls and sent the woman up towards the beam. His eyes tracked her movements, watching as she balanced herself then made her way across the beams. Feeling she was adequately safe, Kaito pretended to be busy with something along the back walls when three man stepped in with a loud noise.

"So this is where you have been hiding out all this time, Kir. Rum was so displeased with your sudden departure and Gin had been searching for you with determination." Even though the speaker looked like a man, the mannerism did not fully match. The steps were tended on the short and elegant side, not ones that would be associated with the strong hand type of agent. His speech was close to flawless, no lisp or mispronounciation. There was also perfect control over voice and speech patterns, ones that reminded Kaito of himself when disguising as someone else. "Unfortunately for you, you won't have another chance. You've squandered your last chance, and what did you get out of it? Nothing. We already know you work for a government agency, it would only be a matter of time before we find it."

"My, aren't we talkative today." Kaito was sure to pitch the voice with the mix of curiosity and annoyance. He really disliked the former actress, her acts are so real and impeccable. "Something bothering you much?"

"Sir?" The other addressed as per the physical traits required, hands edging towards his jacket pockets. Kaito had to wonder why _she_ had to come in disguise.

"Wait, this is one for our newest and brightest." The smile turned evil as the leader's gaze fell on Honda. "Let's see if you can make the cut."

Honda's steps were lacking in confidence, unsure and hesitant. But he approached the speaker and took the offered gun.

"That's right. Play the _role_ you've been given, show your worth to _us_. You may have come with high recommendations, but we still need to confirm your skills with our eyes." The glimmer in those dark eyes told Kaito that _she_ was aware of the situation, that this is a staged operation. "And what better way to prove your allegiance than to dispose of a government agent."

'Looks like she knows already.' Kaito hid his thoughts from his emotions, not showing the grimace at the revelation.

"Your newest plaything?" Keeping in character, Kaito egged his opponents into anger. The other reacted and took out the gun.

"Calm yourself." _She_ placed a hand on the drawn gun. "Let her say what she wants. After all, it's probably her last words. Anything else you'd like to add."

"Being generous doesn't suit you. Stick to your old job description." Hopefully, the message was picked up. And it was, as his opponent laughed loudly, voice echoing in the vastness.

"Then let _bullets_ fly." _She_ stepped back and let Hondo take aim.

Kaito nearly winced at the blatant look of reluctance on Hondo's face. At least Shinichi was right in not letting the boy know about it.

'He's the worst actor that I've seen.' He steeled himself, and hoped that the boy had good aim. Even though they planned and had somehow coerced the help from their Witch, all their efforts would be wasted if Hondo backed out this last second. Or worst, aimed at the wrong place and killing Kaito in the process. 'That would not be good. At least we do have a backup plan, but we really don't want to put it into action. It'll only put us in the Witch's debt.'

Mentally, he braced himself for the bullet impact. It was a tense few minutes as Hondo took aim at his heart. Kaito had to spare a moment to wonder how his detective managed to stare down at the guns that often threatened his life. With a resounding crack of the gun, the bullet impacted on his torso and he staggered. Hondo put few more rounds into the chest area, emptying the whole cartridge, before Kaito managed to hit the ground with a loud thud. Someone came over as he pretended to be rasping for oxygen. To Kaito's knowledge, lung shots often means gasping and coughing, if what the movies depicted are to be believed.

"Not used to handling this particular firearm? Not an accurate or precise shot." Her hands were cold along his pulse point, which had been masked over with a layer of fake skin. She tsk-ed as she jerked him by the chin, lifting so they would be facing each other instead of Kaito planting his face on the ground. "Looks like it isn't your lucky day little bird. I'd love to end your pain for you, seeing as our newest and brightest isn't skillful enough to offer you a kill shot. Instead, you have to suffer through the pain."

Kaito felt the cold metal of the muzzle on his temple. He squinted, still performing in character but was fearful, and saw the cruel smile on her face. It sent shivers throughout his body. What this woman does is often unpredictable and dangerous for everyone involved. But he knew the show must go on and he gave a few hacks of cough, complete with blood because of the lung shot, that seemed to rattle the body.

"Oh well, shouldn't waste my bullets." She stood up and turned back towards her companions. Briefly, Kaito could see the pained look on Hondo's face. "Let's go back boys, she'll bleed out momentarily and it's not like there'll be anyone to come here, let alone save her."

Kaito had to pretend to move, to do something as often depicted by dying characters. He started crawling, away from the group, and into the shadows offered by the crates. Shinichi would have complained heavily if he saw the act Kaito was putting on for show, no one with a lung shot would have the energy or coherency required to move about and crawl. But the action does add a bit of drama and out of everyone in the warehouse, only himself and Vermouth would know, not that it matters much anyways.

"You... you wont get... " for drama, he cough and spit out a mouth full of blood.

"My my. Still some fighting spirit left? No matter." The gun was levelled on Kaito again, aiming at his heart.

 _BANG._

The sound lingered in the vast warehouse as Kaito slid down to the floor, using the crates as support. Smoke rose from the muzzle of the gun as she lowered her weapon.

"Too bad. At least it was me and not Gin, I'll be sure to inform him though." Footsteps disappearing but suddenly stopped in the distance. "Pleasant dreams." The last phrase was delivered with mockery echoed with a short laugh before the warehouse fell silent again.

It was only when Shinichi's voice came through the in-ear speakers that Kaito dared to move.

"Kaito?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm ok." Kaito grunted as he sat up. "Did you pick up Ms Rena?"

"She's with the FBI now. We're just finishing with sweeping the place for lingering agents."

"No problem, take your time." He leaned against the crates. Even with the bullet proof vest, it still hurt. Closing his eyes, he regulated his breathing to ease off the pressure.

"How are you feeling?" Shinichi was kneeling in front of Kaito when he next opened his eyes. At some point, he must have drifted off.

"If Hondo was a better shooter, I'll feel a lot better." He did not bother to hide the wince, they didn't have any audience anyways. Shinichi's hands hovered over the places on the shirt that were stained red. There was a hint of pain in his eyes. Reaching towards his detective's cheeks, he forced Shinichi to look back up at his face. "It's fake, I'm not dying."

"But you're still hurt." Shinichi pressed onto one of the areas, Kaito let out a hiss in response. "It's probably bruised the skin, you'll be sporting purple for a week."

"At least I'll have you for company." He teased, poking at his detective. "You _will_ be keeping me entertained right?"

The way Kaito delivered the sentence made Shinichi blush, clearly the magician meant something other than the usual bed rest.

"Rest. Not relax. No strange things." He admonished, still looking overly concerned and worried.

"You ruin all my fun." Kaito took the outstretched hand from his detective to lever himself up. Even though there were no broken skin, he was still painful all over. He waved off another bout of worried glances. "The important thing is no one else was hurt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow, can't you be a bit more gentle?" Kaito complained as Shinichi rubbed the cream in the bruised area. The detective had volunteered himself for the task and Kaito would not be refusing the offer. He had no reason to refuse when his detective was offering himself.

"You were being indecent." In an urge for revenge, he pressed on the purple spot with more than necessary force. "Keep your wondering hands to yourself."

Kaito was laying on the bed half naked, as his shirt was disposed into the laundry as soon as they arrived back. Shinichi had commented blood, even fake blood, is difficult to wash off once set so Kaito started the soaking process early. That meant divesting his shirt at the corridors, where Shinichi saw the forming bruises and insisted on doing something about it. Hence the cream and somewhat forceful massage. The detective is currently straddled over Kaito and leaning forward. His balance is off so Kaito had to steady his detective in case he fell on top of Kaito (despite his earlier comments, the bruises did hurt and as much as he loved his detective, it would be extremely painful should Shinichi fall on top and cause more bruising. That and his detective would further blame himself for this extra damage). The situation had allowed Kaito to hold his detective close, not that he needed any reason all the other times, and it was enticing with the detective on top. He could not help but let his hands explore soft flesh between the bandages and clothing.

"Can't help it." Kaito spared a hand to brush away the hair obstructing Shinichi's handsome face. "You're irresistible." He tried leaning upwards to catch Shinichi's lips but was met by the creamy palm.

"No funny business." His detective stood up and promptly left the bed. "Rest, it's been a long day. I'll see if I can whip up something to eat."

"Tease." Kaito sank into the soft mattress. A nap sounds wonderful at the moment.

"Only learnt from the best." Shinichi offered a rare smile, one that Kaito felt could warm the hardest of heart, and Kaito returned with his own signature grin. Sighing as the door closed, he snuggled into the side, inhaling the soft scent of pine left on Shinichi's designated pillow.

Kaito managed to fall into a deep sleep and when he knew it, he was being shaken awake by a concerned Shinichi.

"What's wrong?" He muddled a yawn with the back of his hand, just coming out of a daze.

"You didn't wake up when I called you." Shinichi carefully searched through the mop of unruly locks for any signs of injury. "You're normally a lighter sleeper and...I was afraid I might have overlooked something. Maybe we should have you checked out with a doctor."

Kaito leaned into the touch, sighing contently and closing his eyes to savour the touch.

"Kaito? Are you sure you're ok?" There was a hint of fear beneath the concern. "I'll go grab the phone to call a doctor, wait here."

He was about to leave when Kaito grabbed his wrist, pulling Shinichi back onto the bed and nearly collapsing onto the magician.

"Let me hold you like this for a while." Kaito would not admit it out loud but the afternoon's events did take a toll on him. Usual acting never took much out of him, he could improvise and become a whole different character in his sleep, but fake dying was something else entirely. When he was staring down the gun barrel, for a brief moment he wondered what if their Witch double-crossed them, what if the gun did not fire blanks (which it didn't, thank goodness for the bullet proof vest, hence the pain). The realization led to his worry that his detective would be overcome with guilt. His dreams had reflected that, imagining the tear trails on the alabaster skin, the grief and sadness showing unhindered on the face, and the painful sapphire orbs that no longer shine. The image remained and he was lucky that Shinichi woke him up when he did.

"Kaito, you're scaring me." Shinichi mumbled into the blanket.

"Just a little longer." Kaito buried his more into the ebony hair, committing the scent to memory and to chase away the dream image. It helped, as now he could focus on the reality and warmth trapped in his arms.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Shinichi rubbed awkwardly on Kaito's back.

"No, just a fearful realization." Kaito released his detective to look directly into his eyes. "Promise me that no matter what happens, never blame yourself."

"Kaito..." Shinichi carefully brushed against the bangs framing Kaito's face. He wasn't sure how to respond to the request as he did not want to lie.

Kaito frowned, pulling his detective back into another hug. Shinichi yelped at the sudden action.

"I dreamt of you, how you blamed yourself for my injuries. I don't want to see that look on your face." Kaito kissed the top of Shinichi's head.

"It's only a dream..." Shinichi was struggling to remove himself from the entrapping arms but the magician was stronger than he currently is. "Kaito, can you let me up?"

"Let's stay here, forget dinner for now." There was nothing Shinichi could do about his magician's reluctance to let go or leave the bed. He could only sigh and submit into Kaito's whims.

They stayed like that for a while, with Kaito seeking comfort from Shinichi. He knew this was a show of weakness but at the same time, it showed how much he trusted his detective. He had been told by many that he always kept his emotions and heart hidden too deep for anyone to penetrate but in fact he would only be willing to share this side of himself with only the person he deemed worthy. Shinichi had told Kaito time and again that he never minded Kaito showing his true self. And Kaito took this to heart. That is why he was comfortable with showing his emotions and weakness to his detective.

"Shinichi," Kaito looked at the mess of hair expectantly. Shinichi struggled to look up into his eyes, returning with an identical look, "I love you."

Shinichi smiled and returned the phrase emphatically. Kaito not really expected his detective to reply with words, knowing he was never one to verbally express his feelings. Kaito leaned in for a kiss, which was reciprocated this time, before letting his detective go.

"Silly, no need to be so sentimental." Shinichi poked Kaito at the tip of his nose. "Come down after you've washed up. You're sweaty all over." Shinichi did not wait for a reply and headed back to the kitchen.

Kaito grinned at the teasing tone, taking a moment to recollect himself before doing as he was told. He could not stop the grin from morph into a dopey smile.

 **-TBC-**


	33. First Respite

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: A bit of a divergence from the plot. It's...eh...not sure what to call it but I kinda like this arc in the story. Hopefully you'll enjoy it~

* * *

First Respite

"Is there really a need to pack so much?" Shinichi picked up another sweatshirt from their luggage. They were invited by Sonoko onto the family cruise ship along with Ran. "And why do we need to be here anyways? I thought I was through with being part of the accompaniment after coming back."

"Well, this is supposed to be a graduation trip of sorts. Think of it as part of the generosity from Suzuki-jou." Kaito took the sweatshirt, re-folded the garment and placed it into the drawers. "Though why did she invite Hakuba as well? I could do without him here."

"To be fair, Sonoko was inviting Aoko and Hakuba was tagging along."

Kaito tsk-ed and muttered something along the lines of "nosy detectives" under his breath.

The cruise was set to do a round trip down to Southern Japan then back to Tokyo, on the way they would be stopping at Osaka where they would be picking up friends of the Suzuki family as well as their _favourite_ Osakan couple.

"Hakuba would no doubt be pestering me for the whole trip." Kaito let out by exaggerated sigh.

"He's mellowed out a bit though..." Shinichi smiled encouragingly, sitting down on the soft queen sized double bed. He wasn't sure whether to thank the girl for being considerate or jump out of the window in embarrassment. "Kaito, you didn't have a hand in the room arrangements did you?"

"Do you _think_ I would stop at a double bed if I did?" Kaito gave his detective a lecherous grin, to which Shinichi shuddered. His magician definitely did not plan this, if he did, there would be a hot tub or they'll be in one of the more luxurious suites. "But I'm sure I can still convince Suzuki-jou to rearrange the rooms..."

"No, no. We shouldn't trouble her. I'm fine with what we're given." Shinichi had to stop the magician before he has any more ideas.

Kaito's grin widened before pouncing onto his detective, tackling him further into to mattress. Shinichi yelped and tried to retaliate.

"Kaito!" Shinichi struggled to push Kaito off his chest but the magician wrapped his arms around Shinichi's and restricted movement.

"We're not meeting up until later and we're both healed well enough. We should indulge ourselves."

Shinichi was trying hard to contain the giggle resulting from Kaito's hair tickling his neck. He wriggled about on the bed, messing up the sheets and tangling them up in the blankets. Kaito took this chance to start a tickle attack on all of Shinichi's weak spots. Joyous laughter soon filled the room.

"What brought that on?" Shinichi said between pants. His eyes had tears and he was still trying to reign in the tail of a laugh ever since Kaito stopped the attack.

Kaito shrugged and flopped next to Shinichi, "don't know. But seeing you flustered just now gave me the urge to do _something_." He too was heaving for air for Kaito received a fair amount of attacks from Shinichi. "That was fun." It hurt to smile but he could not contain the grin.

"Yea..." They stayed still on the bed, surrounded by a comfortable silence that somehow lulled both to sleep. Kaito reflected later that it must have been because of the vigorous exercise and that both had released all the built up tension and stress with the laughters.

They slept through the whole late morning. At some point, the pair moved closer to the center of the bed and began to snuggle with each other for when they were woken up by the knock on the door, they were not only tangled in the surrounding bed sheets but in each other's arms as well.

"Shinichi? Kuroba-kun?" It was Ran. "Are you guys ok?" There was slight concern in her voice.

"We're fine." They both called out towards the door. Shinichi wasn't sure whether she heard them.

And apparently she didn't as moments later, there was a distinctive _beep_ from the automatic lock opening. Shinichi internally cursed at the Suzuki's choice of soundproof material when Kaito snickered beside him.

"Wait!" Shinichi called out. Their clothes were in disarray and they were on a messed up bed. It would only lead to misinterpretations. But the warning came too late.

Sonoko and Aoko was accompanying Ran and all three girls gasped at the sight of the entangled pair on the bed.

"I knew I made the right decision to put you guys in this room." There was a satisfactory smile on the young heiress's face. "Or do you guys want the honeymoon suite instead? There's quite a few on board."

Shinichi spluttered some half formed sentence, incomprehensible to everyone except himself.

"It's alright Suzuki-chan. No need to trouble yourself." Despite all his earlier teasing, Kaito did not want _everyone_ to know. Some things are better left for the imagination. Though by the blush on Aoko's face, he could easily picture what sorts of conclusions she was coming to. "Aoko~ What naughty thoughts are you thinking?" But a little teasing never hurt.

"Ba-bakaito!" Aoko was hiding behind the giggling Ran. "You...that's indecent!"

"But the lovely, adorable Shinichi is my boyfriend~" Kaito poked Shinichi in the cheeks as he wrapped an arm possessively around his detective's waist. He let his finger trailed down the face, neck, and towards the waist where his hands interlaced forming a loop. This managed to make both Aoko stammer and Shinichi blush. "It's only normal for us to want to _explore_. But Aoko, you shouldn't imitate me when you're with Hakuba."

"Wh-what?! Don't lump me together with you!" Embarrassed and angered, she stalked over to the edge of the bed with her hands on her hips. "Who would want to imitate you!" She made a grab and Shinichi's wrist, "come on Kudo-kun, let's just leave the stupid magician."

"Ah, wait." Shinichi tries to struggle out of the mess of fabric but somehow, Kaito had tied the white sheets during the conversation so not only it was wrapping around the waist but also making at really hard to leave the bed.

"Shinichi, don't tell me you're really undressed in there." Three pairs eyes suddenly widened.

"What? No! It's definitely not what you girls are thinking!" Shinichi held up his hands frantically as though the physical action could stop their thoughts.

"My Dear, what's there to be embarrassed about?" Kaito purred from beside him, resting his head on Shinichi's shoulders as arms circled tighter around the slim waist. "This isn't the first time..." He let himself rest his lips softly at the junction of Shinichi's neck, nose nuzzling and taking in his detective's unique scent.

"Kaito! You're not helping!" Although what Kaito said was true, it did not mean they have to proclaim it to their friends and the world. He was also trying to will the heated cheeks away but it just intensified at Kaito's every word.

Kaito laughed into Shinichi's shoulders as his detective flustered to clear up this misunderstanding. Really, of all times for the girls to catch them, they weren't really doing anything outside the PG spectrum.

Shinichi was saved by a knock on the door frame as the girls had left the doors ajar.

"Sera-san and Koizumi-san were wondering what took you so long." Hakuba looked at the scene and sighed. "Kuroba, I would say leave your actions to the bedroom but seeing as we're here already, then I'll amend it and tell you to leave something for after the marriage."

"What...?" All the occupants in the room, with the exception of Kaito, had their jaws dropped open.

"Why Hakuba, I never knew you to be able to joke." Kaito teased.

"I'm not." He turned towards the stunned girls. "I think we should leave them to their activities and have lunch without them." He offered his arm to Aoko to escort her out. Sonoko flashed them a wicked grin before following the pair, leaving a contemplative Ran in the room.

"Shinichi." She addressed the detective with an overly sweet voice. Both boys gulped, it could only mean something were about to happen.

"Y...yes Ran?" Shinichi stilled, but his instincts were telling him to flee.

"Would you mind stepping out for a moment? There's something I want to talk to Kuroba-kun about." The overly motherly tone and sweet smile made Ran look even more threatening than her angered face and Shinichi was not about to test her. He nodded, swiftly leaving the bed and subsequently the room. Ran did not speak until she was sure Shinichi had closed the bedroom doors and could not hear a word that transpires on the inside. Not once did her eyes move away from Kaito's form as Shinichi made his exit.

They stayed in the tense silence as Ran waited. Kaito was not willing to make a sound or movement lest it incurs the karate master's wrath.

"Kuroba-kun." Ran broke the silence, earning Kaito another dry swallow.

"Yes Mouri-chan?" Kaito was actually fearful of the girl standing at the end of the bed. To make it worst, he had nothing but pillows to defend himself. In a sense of self preservation, he shifted the blankets about him to form some sort of a fortress around himself.

"I'm quite sure with how Shinichi's parents act, they would have forgotten this so I'll do my part as his best friend and honorary sister." Ran laid a levelled gaze on Kaito. "Hurt him and you'll know first hand what a bent lamp post feels like."

Kaito automatically nodded. Not that he had any reason not to.

"Good. Now that we have that cleared up. Make sure you treat Shinichi well or I might not be the only one you should fear." Ran left Kaito to stew in the room.

When Kaito heard the door shut with a soft click, he took a large intake of breath. He did not realise he had been holding his breath until now.

"Are all woman in Shinichi's life like this?" He turned to the nesting dove on the window. She looked up as though to scoff at Kaito for asking a dumb question. "Not you as well Hime. I raised you from an egg and you're actually on his side?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch was served at one of the many buffet halls on the ship. This particular one was small in comparison, more like a coffee lounge than a dinning hall. It had a grand view of the ship's deck with its large windows. The tables were set with low sofas, allowing groups of four to gather on one table. As such, Sonoko, her boyfriend, Ran, and Sera sat on one by themselves, leaving Aoko, Hakuba, and Akako to the table on their left and Kaito, and Shinichi to slightly behind them. Their group had the whole hall to themselves, as not many boarded the cruise from Tokyo Bay.

Kaito could not say lunch was a strange affair, though there were quite a few lewd glances from the young Suzuki's direction, but it wasn't normal either. Shinichi kept flinching at the girl's comments that even Kaito's encouraging hand had very little effect. Hakuba kept glancing in their direction with a look of disappointment. Both Shinichi and Kaito managed to corner the blond detective when Aoko left with the other girls for some sunbathing, with the maIe karate master accompanying them saying it is unsafe for the girls to be alone on such a large ship, and when they could no longer bare the look.

"What's the matter with those?" Kaito sat on the lounge chair opposite Hakuba, leaving Shinichi with sitting adjacent.

"By _those_ you mean...?" Hakuba raised an eyebrow for the magician to continue.

"Eyes! Your eyes! You kept looking at us all...funny." Kaito waved his hands about to stress his point.

"I think what he means was that whether you had any ill feelings about... _us_...together." Shinichi had to pause to see if Hakuba understood. It turns out, the meaning was lost on the blond and that he needed to be more clear. "You know, this morning..."

Hakuba sighed with resignation before turning to address Kaito. "I've already accepted, from the moment that Kudo-san chose you, that despite your infatuation with a white tuxedo, you Kuroba Kaito, must have a reason for anything you do. And this reason is just and sound. Seeing as a detective such as Kudo-san willingly associated himself with you."

"Finally, you're admitting I'm a good person!" Kuroba leaned over the table, nearly spilling the cup of tea, to hug the blond.

"Get off you buffoon!" Hakuba struggled out of the magician's arms to free himself.

"I knew you were a good friend Hakuba!" Kaito was beaming, strangely enough. "But what's with the looks of disappointment?"

"Not disappointment, rather pity that when I do catch you, I'll have to help break you out as well..." Hakuba sighed, reaching for the tea as he observed the confused face of the magician. The Eastern Detective, however, had a sheepish look and tried to focus on anywhere except their current conversation topic. "You seriously don't know what your boyfriend can do, do you Kuroba?"

"Should I?" Kaito looked expectantly at Shinichi, who was still adamantly looking out the window pretending he did not hear a thing and was invisible to the world.

"Kudo-san managed to extract from the police that all matters of KID..."

"Wait! No, don't tell him!" Shinichi held out his hands to grip Hakuba by the wrist, disrupting the flow of conversation. Kaito twitched at the contact but quickly dismissed the illogical jealousy suddenly rising up at the base of his stomach.

"Shinichi...?" Kaito's curiosity was piqued. What did his detective do? He batted his eyelash, giving his detective am irresistible pout.

"Kuroba, that's just disturbing." Hakuba was covering his eyes, trying to avert his gaze to something other than the display in front of him. "If you'll ensure Kudo-san won't maim me then I'll tell you."

"You could always go back to England if Shinichi does try to get retribution for leaking out his secret." Kaito plonked himself onto Shinichi's laps as a restraint. "Now, will you tell me." As an added precaution, Kaito took both Shinichi's hands into his own just in case the detective decided to cover Kaito's ears.

"Did you know that Kudo-san has quite a sway in many of the police's decisions?" Hakuba was discussing this as though it was the weather. "The police, as I've heard, had been trying to recruit him for quite some time now..."

"Hakuba, stop telling him." Shinichi struggled from the magician's grip and continued to disrupt the narration. At this point, Kaito snapped his fingers to produce a roll of duct tape. He twisted himself so he could gag his detective.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kaito was smiling with mirth as Shinichi twisted and turned to avoid the sticky tape. But ultimately, his mouth was covered with the silvery band. Though that did not stop him from muffling sounds.

"In exchange for his services, Kudo-san secured many favours and one of them includes your 'get out of jail free' card. But there is a stipulation to it."

Kaito looked meaningfully at Shinichi, who resigned and slumped his head over Kaito's shoulders hoping to contain the embarrassment.

Hakuba continued without much thought to the pair. "The stipulation is that KID must make his own escape. And seeing as now that I know the secret, if I don't do anything about it when KID somehow does end up in chains, well I'm quite sure Kudo-san will have _something_ to say to me after..."

"Aw my Love, you shouldn't have!" Kaito placed a wet, sloppy kiss on Shinichi's cheeks. "You threatened a detective and blackmailed the police for me~"

Shinichi muffled something akin to "get off" to which Kaito actually understood and complied, freeing the detective. Shinichi quickly ripped off the tape with a wince at the stinging pain.

"Kaito, just... just pretend you haven't heard that..." Shinichi looked away in embarrassment.

"You know, I'm curious at how you managed that " Kaito latched onto his detective's neck, leaning closer and ignoring Hakuba's groan of annoyance or complaints.

"It's nothing." Shinichi pushed gently against Kaito, urging him to back away.

"It's not nothing when you have more than half of the TMPD wrapped, and at least a quarter if not a third of the overall judicial force, around your fingers." Hakuba was portraying every bit the calm English gentleman he made himself out to be. Taking another sip from his cup, he calmly informed Kaito, "teenage detectives don't work for free you know Kuroba. Every one of us has an agenda and for me, if you're curious, is to make a name for myself. I'm sure Kudo-san has a different one than myself."

"Shinichi, why do you never talk about yourself?" Kaito looked expectantly at Shinichi. "You can share things with me."

"I know..." Shinichi is still insisting on not meeting the magician's eyes. He fidgeted with the napkin in front of him then abruptly stood and informed them he needed coffee and would they like anything, but not giving anyone a chance to reply.

"Kuroba, I'm no love guru but I am a detective." He waited until Kaito withdrew his gaze from the Eastern Detective's back. "A detective has a tendency to not let people know much about themselves. They deduce and observe, learning everything about their object of focus, but never under any circumstances let others be involved with themselves. I had it easy as I'm not that deep in homicide. Kudo-san, on the other hand, must have learnt how to compartmentalize and lock out anything that could affect his decisions. That is why there is a common trait amongst detectives, not being able to fully express themselves."

Kaito had a wide eyed look on his face as he processed what the blond detective just told him.

"Are you..." there was hesitation as to how Kaito wanted to phrase his thoughts, "are you giving me advice? To how to understand Shinichi?"

There was a definite urge in Hakuba to want to bang his head on the table. Why had he thought the magician would just be gracious enough to take the comment?

"You know what Kuroba, pretend I didn't say anything. Fumble around and see if I care." Hakuba grabbed his mobile on the table, waved goodbye to the returning Shinichi and left for the vast library on the ship. Kaito looked very satisfied, but Shinichi wasn't sure whether it was the 'I had a ton of chocolate ice-cream'-satisfied or the 'I dyed everyone's underwear pink'-satisfied.

"Should I be planning a trip to Hawaii?" Shinichi slowly, and deliberately, placed down his cup. "Or should I be looking for a mountain retreat? What did you do to Hakuba to scare him off?"

"I just found out Hakuba loves me." Kaito beamed at Shinichi.

"O...k then. I should be planning how to dispose of a body..." Carefully, he sat down in his original seat.

"Shinichi Dearest, are you really jealous or are you pretending to be?" Kaito scooted closer to Shinichi, pulling his chair closer, then draped himself over Shinichi's laps.

"Which do you think?" Playfully, Shinichi poked at Kaito's cheeks.

"Shinichi, my lovely darling of a boyfriend, you have nothing to fear." Kaito pulled Shinichi closer to his face. "The law might never capture and put me in chains but you've already made me your prisoner." He leaned up to give a quick touch of lips.

This trip proved to be a hazard for Shinichi as his brain stalled for a second time today. He felt his cheeks heat up, no amount of ice water or air conditioning can cool him down. Turning away, eyes towards the window and hoping a bit of distance could dissipate the heated feeling, he concentrated on the too-blue cloudless sky. He heard Kaito snickered in the background but decided to ignore it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They docked Osaka in the early morning and guests started to arrive during the afternoon. On the one hand, girls were eager for Kazuha to join them but not everyone was happy. Sonoko was saddened when Kyogoku had to leave the ship at Osaka seeing as he had training camp in preparation for the next tournament.

"Makoto-san, I'll be missing you." Sonoko hugged the karate champion by the exit ramp. "Call me? Or I'll call you every night?"

"I'm really sorry Sonoko-san, and you took so much pains to arrange for it as well."

"It's fine. There's always next time." The young heiress timidly kissed him on the cheeks. The karate champion immediately flustered and became redder than a tomato.

"Sonoko-san, we're in public." Embarrassed, he eased Sonoko away from him. "It won't be good for your friends to see us like this."

"You mean Ran and the others? They've seen even more." She cast a glance towards the pair of near identical boys. Shinichi sighed, already predicting future conversations filled with innuendoes.

"You know Shinichi, they remind me of some people." Kaito looked meaningfully at the sitting detective next to him with his back towards the railings.

"Who?" Shinichi was not really in the mood to guess his magician's thoughts, too content to enjoy the warm sun and sea breeze.

"Us." Kaito pointed at the pair, Kyogoku have yet to even step foot onto the plank. Sonoko skill gushing out some romantic, sappy lines.

Shinichi looked at the pair, then directed his gaze up towards Kaito's face.

"Did you just admit to being of similar character to Sonoko? Good grief." He joked, "I'm not sure which is scarier, two of you or two of her."

"Now look who's being mean." Kaito laughed along with Shinichi.

"I'm going to have nightmares for days now."

"Aw Sweetie, don't worry, I'll make it all better." Kaito held out his arms to encourage Shinichi to leap into his arms.

"Think again." Shinichi shook his head and inched farther away from the magician.

"I'm not sure whether to say the two of you are sweet or disturbing." Hakuba approached them with drinks in hand, he offered one each to Shinichi and Kaito. "Take your flirting elsewhere will you?"

"Why Hakuba, are you jealous?" Kaito teased.

"Please, what do I have to be jealous about? You're insecurities? Aoko-san and myself are at a comfortable point. Besides, overuse of flirtatious comments only means your relationship is unstable. If two persons are genuinely in love and understand each other, there's no need for such comments."

"So Hakuba, you're a romantic at heart too." Shinichi had to agree to a certain degree, not that he dislike his magician's flirting.

"Shinichi." Kaito had a look of horror on his face. "You... you're...are you... saying...you don't love me?" Kaito overdramatized his reaction, complete with tears in his eyes and sad puppy face. It looked as though someone killed his dog in front of him.

"Urg. Really Kuroba?" Hakuba could not resist the comment.

Shinichi, deciding to take a page out of Kaito's books, stood up and wrap his arms around the sad looking magician. "My darling magician, you are too lovely to garner my hatred. Every time I see your face, my heart palpitates with such irregularity that I can hardly breath."

Not used to be on the receiving end, Kaito hung his mouth open as he blinked away his fake tears. He could feel a blush forming, heating up the cheeks, but he refused to show any more outward signs as Shinichi's eyes were too bright, probably from enjoy seeing Kaito squirm.

"Not you too Kudo." Hakuba, after much persuasion from Shinichi, had finally dropped the polite speech to more friendly terms. "You've corrupted him Kuroba, he had been such a promising detective before you came around."

The pair was having too much fun playing and joking around that they were startled to hear the familiar Osaka-ben calling out to them.

"Oi Kudo!" Hattori waved to attract their attention.

Hakuba groaned, "if it isn't the hot-headed detective."

"What's it to ya?!" In the background, they could hear the cheerful glees from the girls. There were moments of hushed whispers followed by giggling. None of the boys want to find out what had them in such a mood. "Ya 'aven't called in ages. Thought ya'd left the country or somethin'."

"Nice to see you again Hattori." Shinichi waved back, still with a Kaito wrapped in his arms.

"Ya know, I 'aven't repaid ya for the last time ya stopped by." Hattori directed his annoyance at Kaito, who smiled innocently in return.

"Why? You don't owe me anything my friend. It was a _gift_ from me to you, for your hospitality."

"Some gift I'd say. Ya wrecked my room." Muttering along with curses about sticky post-it notes and blackened fingers. "I swear I'll get'ya back for it."

"Oh, but are you sure?" Kaito produced his mobile phone with a puff of smoke. Hakuba backed away reflexively, a reaction now programmed into every person that comes into regular contact with the magician.

Kaito made a few finger gestures, flicking through the many application and photos, before brandishing the screen in Hattori's direction. It was a photo of Hattori with green hair.

"That's no blackmail. I've had worst." Hattori scoffed, confident the magician did not have anything on him.

"There's more where that came from..." his next swipe had the blushing photo of Hattori. Then it was a black screen. "How about this particular sound file? You know, when the three of us were sitting around the dinning table...?"

Kaito had a smile creeping up on his face, it was morphing into a replica of the maniac KID grin. Hattori quickly reached out to grab the phone but it vanished before the finger could brush against the surface.

"Ya didn't!"

"Oh I did. And there's backup, and a backup of the backup. So don't think you can _steal_ my phone and delete the file." Kaito danced a few steps away, waving the phone above his head. "I'm also quite sure Mouri-chan would be more than happy to give me the number to a particular female's phone to send this particular audio message to."

"Get back'ere!" Hattori ran after the magician, circling around the deck.

"Kuroba must be bored." Hakuba said as soon as the chase began. "Either that or he missed being chased with a mop. Kudo, you might want to start taking up fencing or kendo so you could wield a weapon at him for his indecent actions."

"Nah, he's just trying to burn off the embarrassment from before. He might have found it a bit off putting when our roles are reversed." Amusement was apparent in Shinichi's eyes as he watched the display between Kaito and Hattori.

"He's worst than the Energizer Bunny." Shaking his head, Hakuba settled next to the detective to watch the chase interspaced with magic confetti and streamers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After docking at Osaka for a day, their ship set sail farther south to the tip of Japan, where many water activities had been planned.

"You should go." Kaito pushed Shinichi, now clad in swimming trunks and short sleeved shirt, towards the gathering group of people out for scuba diving. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"But Kaito..." Shinichi hesitated in his steps, not wanting to leave his magician just so he could go out to enjoy himself.

"Just promise me not to take any pictures and we'll call it even." Kaito insisted Shinichi to try enjoy some of the activities on offer. "Besides, you promised Mouri-chan, you wouldn't want to disappoint her right?"

"She'll understand if I explained..."

"You're in your swimwear already, might as well."

"I could be enjoying the pool with you..."

Kaito sighed, not sure how to handle his detective's reluctance.

"Hey Kudo, ya comin'?" Hattori called from the departure boat. "Hurry up!"

"See? You're holding up the group. Now go before I throw you into the water myself."

"Alright..." It felt wrong to Shinichi but Kaito was insistent, and will no doubt carry out his threat if Shinichi dallied any longer.

"Stay safe!" Kaito waved enthusiastically from the edge. "Hakuba, I'm counting on you to keep him away from any mermaids intending to steal him!"

Hakuba shouted something, most likely a complaint, back towards the magician but his voice was drowned out by the engine sound. Kaito watched as the boat sailed out some distance away from the ship, then saw Shinichi dived into the sea fully equipped with the scuba gear. Even at such a distance, Kaito could clearly recognise his detective solely from the hairstyle. When Shinichi disappeared from the surface, Kaito settled down on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, hoping to enjoy the sun and maybe go for a swim later.

"Well Kuroba-kun, it's just you and me now. What say we find somewhere more secluded?" Akako approached the dozing magician, her shadows falling to block out the sun. Dressed in a scarlet red bikini with a black wrap-around at her waist, she should be garnering gazes from every single male.

"Why aren't you out with them in the waters?" Kaito opened an eye to give the sorceress half his attention. He realized no one was paying attention to them.

"Water and red magic mixes badly." She settled on the lounge chair next to Kaito. "Red magic is fire based, coming into contact with water decreases its potency."

"Does that mean you never take a bath?" Kaito joked and closed his eyes once more, hoping she got the message to leave him alone.

Akako glowered but not leaving.

"Ignorant pathetic mortal."

"Seeing as I'm pathetic and ignorant as you've stated, you shouldn't waste your time on me." Although it was against his morals to be so blatantly mean towards the fairer sex, Akako often is the exception. As such, Kaito was adamant at keeping her at a distance.

"I'm here out of the goodness of my heart to warn you of events in the near future." She muttered a string of syllables softly, none that Kaito could immediately identify, and the air became still. Feeling something was off, Kaito opened his eyes to see that the world became muted, like in a black and white film, sounds no longer exist and movement was slowed to a crawling speed.

"What did you do?" He suppressed the annoyance in his tone, preferring to remain neutral so not to anger the sorceress who could trap him in this space.

"I _made_ time so I could speak with you without disrupting my own schedule." It was as though this feat required nothing more than a thought. "My servant Lucifer informed me that _Sirens calls to those at sea, in the land is where it's meant to be, redness from those that stand tall, into Poseidon's arms he'll gladly fall_."

"Is it so hard to ask for a prophecy that is not a riddle?" Kaito sat up straighter, giving the sorceress his full attention now that he had no further excuse.

"If I'm not speaking in riddles, then that future is set in stone and there's nothing we can do to change it. Riddles are open to interpretation and as long as a prophecy could be fulfilled, Fate generally doesn't mind the details." Kaito had the feeling that Akako looked at him as though he was just an infant.

"Then _Wise One_ , is this an auspicious sign or a sign of danger." Kaito could pretty much guess the content but he hoped the girl would be charitable and give a better explanation.

"Why ask when you know the answer _Magician_?" Akako snapped her finger and the world returned to normal. People started to move at normal speed, water crashed against the ship's hulls, and the full echo of machines could just be heard in the distance. Just in case, Kaito walked over to the railings to find the small boat containing to scuba divers, there had been no change and the boat was still empty of its passengers. He turned back to talk with Akako but found the girl missing already.

"Sorceresses," he muttered towards the open seas shaking his head. This was why he disliked associating himself with the girl, it only brings headaches and problems.

 **-TBC-**


	34. First Dance

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: Some mature hints?

A/N: I must confess, Hattori's accent came out slightly strange in this.

* * *

First Dance

Kaito adjusted the mask on his face as he weaved through the crowds. The girls had abducted his detective in the afternoon of the ship's gala dinner. The theme for the night is masquerade so naturally, everyone is wearing a mask. Before the trip, they were all told by the insistent Sonoko to pack some formal wear, which has Kaito currently clad in a white waist coat, black shirt with silver tie, and matching white pants (something as close to his KID costume without people recognizing immediately). His mask, a delicately shaped and textured white half-mask that covers the whole left side of his face, was delivered into their rooms this morning. He was not able to get a glimpse of Shinichi's mask, but knowing the young heiress, it would match Kaito's own.

Off in the distance, he spotted Hakuba nursing a glass of juice with, strangely enough, Hattori standing next to him. Deciding it would be more interesting than just standing around waiting for his detective to show up, he approached the pair.

"Rare to see the two of you standing so close together." Kaito commented. It was easy to spot the tuft of blond hair with the eye mask on Hakuba and the dark styled hair of Hattori. "Voluntarily I might add."

"Neither of us wishes to socialize, so the best way would be staying together." Hakuba crossed his arms as best he could with the glass in his hands.

"'S not like I'd want'a stand so close to'im, but 'e does make a good poin'." There was definite annoyance in Hattori's tone. "Where's Kudo?"

"I was hoping you two had seen him." Kaito took another glance around the luxurious hall with its chandelier and live orchestra. The Suzukis wasted no resource to make something this spectacular.

"Yo!" Sera walked briskly over, tapping Kaito on the shoulders. Unlike many of the female in the room, she chose to wear tailored pants and shirt to show her figure instead of the long dresses. "Aren't you lot looking glum."

"Can't help it, company's not al'that great." Hattori shrugged. "Would'a been better if the others 'ere."

"You mean Toyama-chan?" Kaito could not waste the chance for a tease, just to alleviate the boredom.

"Aho!" The pink on his face was telling. Kaito seems to have hit the point.

The group did not even have the decency to hide their laughter.

"Kuroba-kun is right though, you have been trying to find her haven't you? Missing her as well?" Sera joined in with the teasing. Hakuba had intelligently stayed silent so not to aggravate the Osakan further and thus causing a scene.

"I've no idea wha'ya talkin'bout." Hattori looked as though he needed a new distraction. Taking pity on the tanned detective, Kaito offered a way out.

"By the way, where are the other girls?" Kaito was curious as they were the kidnappers of his beloved.

"Don't know." Sera shrugged but Kaito did not believe her for a single second.

"Hey Saguru." Aoko was dressed in a light coloured cocktail dress reaching her knees and wearing low heels. She had a dainty handheld mask in pastel colours, which would only cover the top half of her face. There were floral motifs on the surface, matching the dress. "You found the others as well."

"More specifically, it was they who found us." Hakuba offered his arm to Aoko as befitting an escort.

"He had been trying to avoid the vultures on the dance floor." Kaito nodded towards the center of the room where couples twirled and swirled to the slow ballroom music. He wondered if he would be able to drag Shinichi to the floor for a dance. "Only you Aoko?"

"Akako-chan should be here..." Looking around the room, their eyes came across a strange cluster of people, all male.

"Looks like her charm is not lost even at sea." Kaito muttered, recalling what the sorceress had said earlier.

"That's because Akako-chan is beautiful." There was an abnormality with her smile, something that did not sit quite right with Kaito. He was about to ask when someone else approached them.

"Hello Kuroba-kun." The seductive voice of a siren whispered into his ear on his left.

"Hello Koizumi." Kaito replied automatically. It took a second for him to realised who he was addressing and he swiveled back to the enchantress. "Koizumi?!" He exclaimed. Her figure hugging red dress and lacey black mask should be drawing attentions of males all around yet here she stands, by herself, without anyone fawning over her.

"That is my name. You should know since we have been classmates for some time now." She was smirking.

No, scratch that, all of them were smirking. Kaito could see in the distance Ran was standing on the outskirts of the strange clusters of people. Kaito strolled briskly, for he was _not_ rushing, towards the girl.

"Where's Shinichi?" He _nearly_ demanded (he couldn't say he demanded since that would mean he was desperate).

"Good evening to you too." Ran smiled genially before directing her gaze back towards the group of male. The amusement in her eyes were very apparent even when half of her face had been covered by the pale purple mask.

"You didn't!" Kaito pushed his way from the outer circle, not caring how many toes he stepped or the number of spleens he elbowed. After much fighting and struggling, he finally arrived at the inner circle. At the center stood a tall, slender female in a long midnight blue gown. The dark locks of hair was done in a loose bun with a few strands framing the almond face. There was not a lot of makeup on the face, it was kept relatively clean, with some contouring, a bit of glitter around the edge of the eyes, eyeliner that made the sapphire orbs look all too large. Lips of vibrant red trying to dissuade nearby male with rehearsed answers. There was a large stone, choker style, sat at the center of the throat. The black lacy high collar contrasted brightly with the alabaster skin around the shoulders. The trumpet sleeves ended just above the elbows, showing the long slender arms. She had a smooth silver mask sitting on the right side of her face, a compliment and direct opposite of Kaito's own mask.

Kaito's mouth dropped open, shocked still in place.

"Kaito! Thank goodness you're here!" It was Shinichi's voice that the _female_ was using. It seems Shinichi was also frozen in place. "Help?"

"..." Speechless, Kaito walked on unsteady feet. Who knew his detective looked so good in a dress. If he knew sooner, he would have put him in all sorts of costume. (That time in the Shakespearean costume was too short for Kaito to admire the masterpiece that was Shinichi. This time, however, he could feast his eyes.)

"Kaito?" When his magician was just standing there, still as a statue, Shinichi became nervous.

Kaito bowed gracefully before reaching for the right hand, lifting it to his lips, and kissed the knuckles. The surrounding men were all shouting "get back in line" and "how dare you" with the occasional "get your grubby hands of her". Pulling himself back into full height he noticed the blood red earrings adorning the dainty earlobes. He reached out as though to brush away the hair, to admire the brilliant glowing eyes, when in actuality he wanted to take the jewelry away.

"Gentlemen," Kaito addressed the crowd, "if you want someone to fawn over, try the red haired girl over there." He directed everyone to where Akako was leaning on the pillar at the edge of the dance floor. She waved at the group with a seductive smile on her face. "She'll be more than happy to entertain you. In the mean time, you should leave this Beauty alone." In a show of ownership, Kaito stood closer to Shinichi, wrapping an arm around the slim waist.

Immediately, it was as though the mist clouding the minds of the men were lifted and they scattered back into the hall. Kaito inconspicuously disposed of the earrings into a nearby cup of water.

"Now then, My Dear," Kaito stood back to take in the wonderful sight slower this time, allowing his eyes to linger on certain anatomy of Shinichi. The detective suddenly felt very exposed. "How did they manage to wrangle you into one of these?" Kaito allowed his hands to brush his sides, fingering the fabric, then laid an arm around the waist once more.

Shinichi sighed. That afternoon was not one of his better moments in life.

"You try escaping them when they're determined. I mean if it was only Ran, I could have escaped but there were three martial artists in the room with me and a...well, I'm not sure what to call Sonoko." Shinichi shifted his weight from side to side. "The girl had it in her mind that this should be a couple's event but with so many mature adults in the room, not everyone would be as open minded as our friends."

"Can't say it was a bad decision though." Kaito took Shinichi's hands in his once more. "My Love, would you grant me the honour of a song?"

"Kaito..." Shinichi hesitated even though there was eagerness in his eyes, "I don't know how to dance the female part..."

"No worries." Kaito led them to the edge of the dance floor. The music had changed into a generic waltz, slow and gentle to start off. "Just follow my lead."

Taking one of Shinichi's hand, he guided them to the correct position and counted softly for his detective's benefit. It turned out Shinichi was quite aware of the music but the steps...not so much. They ended up swaying from side to side instead of dancing during the first song. Their second attempt was slightly better, they moved away from their spot and had a little twirl but it was not anything spectacular or crowd drawing. They were about to attempt it the third time when there was a soft ringing echoing in the room. It signified the start of dinner service.

As they walked over to the table where their amused friends sat, towards the end of the ballroom, Kaito suddenly pulled Shinichi towards the side, hidden in the shadows cast by the pillars. Shinichi gave a yelp at the unexpected movement and had nearly tripped if Kaito had not steadied him just in time. There was a contemplative look on Kaito's face, to which Shinichi quirked an eyebrow.

"Your feet, they're bothering you aren't any they?" Kaito lifted the gown just slightly to show the ankles. It revealed a pair of high heels strapped to Shinichi's foot.

"I just needed some rest then I'll be fine. We can try the dancing after dinner if you still want to."

Kaito looked unconvinced. After some deep thought, he clicked his fingers and smoke crept up around the pair. It was unlike the usual smoke that dissipates quickly. The white fog lingered around them, Shinichi had to suppress an urge to sneeze due to the irritation. When the smoke cleared away, he found himself to have changed into what Kaito had been wearing, with the exception of the mask. His hair had been messed up, probably to cover for the damage the wig had done. If he looked into the mirror, he would most likely see a reflection of Kaito only a few shades of colour off. In front of Shinichi stood Kaito in a dress. But Kaito actually filled out the chest area instead of being flat chested like Shinichi was before. Shinichi could not keep his eyes off the delicately coloured lips. Noticing this, Kaito chucked.

"Nice right? Makes you want to throw me onto the nearest surface and have your way with me."

Shinichi had to swallow the urge to follow though.

"The lipstick is long lasting and waterproof, want to test it out?" Kaito placed a feather-light kiss near the corners of Shinichi's mouth to tease. He even had acted like the heroine in the movies, lifting his feet up just slightly so that he could lean into Shinichi.

Shinichi had to make some distance between them before his hormones took over. Gently, he pushed Kaito off by the shoulders hoping for a bit of cool air. Looking down, eyes lingering a tad bit too long on the hips, he trailed his eyes down the legs, hidden by the swath of fabric, to the feet.

"But won't you...?" He trailed off, gaze directed at where the pair of heeled shoes would be.

"Shinichi, who out of the two of us are masters in disguising?" Kaito lifted the hem of the dress to show ankles and playfully stroke Shinichi's pant legs with the tips of the shoe. "These shouldn't even be classified as heels, they're quite low compared to what many of the modern ladies wear. Besides this way we could finally dance."

"You know the female part as well?" Shinichi extended his elbow for Kaito.

"Master thief and magician here, wouldn't be worth my mettle if I couldn't." Kaito directed his gaze back towards their friends. "Say, I think a little revenge is in order."

"What do you have in mind?" Curious and a bit bitter for the afternoon seeing as the whole group of their friends had ganged up on him to play this prank on Kaito.

"Would you say I make a convincing female?" Kaito changed his mannerism, acting more feminine with just a touch of Shinichi's confidence. He gave a little twirled that had his dress fluttering in the air. His detective picked up on this.

"You're planning to flirt with them, as me." Shinichi sighed but was still grinning. "Sure, why not. Who are you going to hit on?"

"Hm... how about you take care of the girls and I do the boys?"

"Like Hakuba said, you've corrupted me." Shaking his head, Shinichi cannot believe he was willingly going with this.

Giving his loving detective another kiss as condolences, Kaito playfully smiled.

"All for the better."

Their friends' eyes followed them as they sat down at the table. Amusement and not so subtle hidden sniggering varied between glances of intrigue. Shinichi sat in the seat closest to Ran. Kaito took the seat next, sitting next to Hattori.

"Shinichi?" Ran was the brave one to ask, both boys looked at Ran expectantly.

"Oh no." Aoko, sitting directly opposite of Ran, buried her face into her hands.

"Aoko, you shouldn't do that," Kaito smiled at the girl.

"It'll ruin your makeup." Shinichi added, mindful of his tone so that it sounds like Kaito.

"Alrigh', which one of ya's Kudo?" Hattori might know the detective longer but it was difficult to tell. He suspects the male, because of the colouring, but knowing the magician have coloured hair dyes on his person regularly, it was difficult to tell.

"I am." Both said at the same time. Even the infliction and pitch were the same.

"And this is why I was against the idea in the first place..." Hakuba muttered to no one in particular. "Kuroba, are you set on breaking minds tonight?" He glance between the pair, not caring who answered.

"Are we Love?" Shinichi directed his question towards Kaito with a playful smile.

"I don't know Dear, should we?" Returned in same. The table immediately sweatdropped, all resisting the urge to bang their head into the table. The pair were careful to not laugh as laughter would reveal their identities.

"Really Hattori, you should know to convince the girls to do this to _me_." Kaito moved towards the Osakan detective, chest resting on the table and drawing his eyes towards them. "Unless, of course, you secretly wanted to see me in a dress, then all you had to do was ask and I'll put on a show for you."

Kaito had leaned close enough to be deemed not socially acceptable. His chest was supported by the table and shoulders were pressing into the tanned detective. Kazuha, sitting on the other side of Hattori, giggled into the napkin as a blush rose with Hattori's stuttering.

"Kuro...no? Kud...no..." Not only hesitation, but also frustration at not being 100 percent sure.

To save the Osakan from further humiliation, the waiters arrived with their first course of appetizers. They all laughed and joked but not once did Shinichi or Kaito admit to their identities. Their friends were left partly exasperated, partly amused but mostly annoyed.

"Would you at least give us a hint?" Ran pleaded. It was disturbing not knowing who you were addressing in a conversation.

"What do you say Sweetheart?" Shinichi asked as Kaito was trying to wipe some phantom spot on Shinichi's lips.

"I don't know Sweetie, they were the ones who put us to this."

The dance floor was beginning to fill up again as dinner had winded down. Many were still sitting at the table, talking drinks, but a few braver couples were doing a solo to the live music.

"Oh, I love this song." Kaito looked expectantly at Shinichi. The orchestra was playing a slow rumba.

"Then My Lady, would you grace me the honour of this song?" It was fortunate that Yukiko had forced Shinichi to learn every ballroom and Latin dance there is in his early childhood, possibly in hopes of pushing him into Broadway. It didn't help when his mother was an avid dancer but his father avoids such social gatherings like a plague.

"I'd love to!" Kaito kissed the cheeks, leaving no lipstick mark as he alluded to early on. Their friends around the table shivered collectively at the goosebump raising sappy display of affection.

Shinichi extended his arm out and Kaito gladly took it as they walked towards the edge of the wooden dance floor. There were only three other pairs dancing, all spread out evenly across the floor. Picking a random point of entry, Shinichi led Kaito towards an obviously empty location, consequently quite near the center, before giving Kaito a kiss on the knuckles.

"Shall we?" Coming up from the bow, it was evident to Kaito that Shinichi was not used to such acts. His face had a small pinkish tinge due to embarrassment and he was biting gently at the bottom of his lips as a sign of nervousness.

Kaito giggled cockishly, keeping with a female character, and allowed Shinichi to swing him out before swinging back in, where Kaito's back can now lay flush against Shinichi's chest. Shinichi's arms came across Kaito's chest, holding him in an embrace as they swayed to the beat. Kaito could feel the mad thumping of Shinichi's heart and he was sure it had nothing to do with the exercise.

Shinichi released Kaito from the hold before it changed into an underarm turn, swinging out once more, another turn and Kaito was now holding onto Shinichi's opposite hand, standing shoulder to shoulder. Hips swayed to the beat as they travelled some distance, in time with the music, before coming to another pause. Kaito was then encouraged back to the embrace position, to which he leaned back to rest his head on Shinichi's shoulders. Letting his eyes gaze at the profile of Shinichi's face. He loved how the sapphire sparkle under the lighting, the look of pure enjoyment where neither were encumbered with worries, where the only thing in their world is the music and each other. Their hips rolled synchronous with each other, steps matching and not fumbling like before. Kaito found he didn't mind being in the female role if he could see Shinichi shine like he is doing now. And this shine wasn't the one normally seen when he was deducing, the overly self-confident smirk kind, this was the playful shine bringing out his boyish charm that made Kaito fall for him all over again.

"Kaito?" Shinichi was aware of his staring and was curious. He changed their position, swing out with their backs to one another, arms outstretched in to the side, then pulled to face each other.

"I was just thinking how much I love you," hands changed and they repeated the same move only on the other side.

Shinichi flushed, not from dancing but from words alone. He knew how deep Kaito felt for him but he would never be tired of hearing it.

They repeated the same step for the third time, but this time they were standing chest to chest. Kaito looped his arm around Shinichi's neck, putting all his weight onto his detective. Their bodies responded positively to each other.

"My, look who's naughty." Kaito teased, hips rolling in response.

"Ba'aro." Embarrassed, Shinichi forced them into another position, fanning out to stand side by side once more. Shinichi noticed the song was exceptionally longer than usual.

Kaito twirled, twice inward, as Shinichi moved around him. They settled for a moment standing back to back with arms outstretched once more. Kaito placed a bit more pressure on Shinichi's back.

"But you're not denying it..." Kaito grinned, unnoticed by Shinichi as he tugged to change again. "We should have taken up Suzuki-jou's offer of the honeymoon suite."

Another turn, side steps, then back in embrace. It was Shinichi this time who rested his chin on Kaito's shoulders.

"We'd never hear the end of it if we did."

Kaito looped his arms back to hold onto Shinichi's head loosely, fingers threading through the dark hair, making a mess of the carefully styled hair. Slowly, Kaito retracted from behind and turned to face his detective with his palm on Shinichi's chest. He felt Shinichi sneaked an arm around his waist in a loose hold. The other hand reached to caress Kaito's cheeks, trailing the jaw line. In a feat of contortionism, Kaito bent back into a dip, Shinichi's arm fully supporting his weight. It was a slow motion when they turned at the position, then gently Shinichi eased Kaito back into the upright. Letting Kaito regain some sense of balance, not that it was needed, they stepped opposite of each other with their palms of hands meeting at center. Kaito did another turn, raising their touching palm above their heads, before lowering into another dip. Shinichi was quick to read his actions and gave the support.

The detective could not help but think Kaito looked mesmerizing like this. Even with the disguise, the makeup, and the mask, Shinichi could see Kaito for who he is. The Kaito who is mischievous, playful, cunning, and awe inspiring. Kaito shone under the lights, capturing his eyes even when he was not intending to.

When the music stopped, they stilled in a hugging position. Shinichi had an arm around Kaito's waist and another across his back. Kaito leaned into Shinichi's, with both his palms laying flat on the toned and muscular chest. Both were flushed and slightly panting. They were startled when a sound of applause suddenly erupted. Looking around, both had found they were the only ones on the dance floor, the previous three pairs had somehow left partway through their dance and were standing on the edge, clapping eagerly in appreciation. Shinichi's eyes widened, cheeks gaining colour as a shrill whistle was thrown into the applause. Kaito teased his detective with a poke of his fingers.

"Shy?" Kaito was smiling brightly. The only other time when he felt this elated was when he performed as KID to the world. This sense of achievement made him all the more to become a performer.

"Just not used to it..." Shinichi looked away, hiding his eyes by lowering his head, hoping to also hide the growing blush. Kaito chuckled softly before laying a shy kiss on the edge of Shinichi's lips.

"It was fun." He whispered, "should we go back?"

The decision was taken from them when above the applause rose Sonoko's voice, calling for an encore. Their other friends soon join in and not long after, the rest of the crowd.

"It seems no matter where we go and what we do, you'll always draw in people's attention." Shinichi commented as he looked to Kaito for an answer.

"Are you sure it's not because of you?" Kaito cocked his head to one side, "after all, you're an embodiment of light, drawing in the heavens and attracting everyone's gazes with your burning sapphire eyes."

Speechless, Shinichi nearly missed the beat of the next song. A Fox Trot, if he was correct. He hesitated, not sure if they should continue.

"One more? Then we can call it a night." Kaito smiled encouragingly. He was enjoying himself too much to let this end so soon. Seeing Shinichi nod in consent, they started their steps, taking them around the empty dance floor with their flowing ups and downs. They traversed the floor, gliding across the wooden planks like a swan on the waters. Halfway through, others join in and soon the dance floor became populated with earnest couples, at which point Kaito and Shinichi decided to bow out early and returned to the table.

"You're Shinichi aren't you?" Ran directed her gaze to the one sitting next to her, and she was correct in assuming.

"Kudo, never knew ya can dance. Should'a said somethin'." Hattori leaned across the tables.

"Is there someone you want to impress?" Kaito took this chance to tease the Osaka detective.

"Wha? No! There's no reason! Only I'm surprised!" Hattori continued to deny as a sound of laughter erupted. His companion, though, was the only one with a wistful look on her face.

"Shinichi-kun, Kuroba-kun," Sonoko forced the pair to say attention to her, "the two of you must come over to my place! You need to teach us!"

"Sonoko?" Shinichi looked perplexed.

"The way the two of you were moving on the floor, it's something that I need for my engagement party."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at various level of shock and surprise.

"When did Kyogoku-san propose? We would have heard about it!" Ran exclaimed.

"It's not official yet, Makoto-san said he didn't have the ring so it's like a pre-proposal. But it still made me giddy! I mean it wasn't the most romantic of settings. Although knowing him, he'll try to make up do it later on..." Sonoko continued her rant.

Kaito caught the happiness in Shinichi's face when the girl recount the event. He couldn't help but press his lips on his cheeks, earning a startled look. He smiled as he leaned into his beloved detective, hugging the biceps tightly.

"If you're like this hearing about someone else's engagement, what about when I do propose to you?" Kaito noticed the flushed, speechless, face on Shinichi. A cross between shock and bliss, an adorable look that Kaito regret not being able to capture this very moment. 'No matter, I'll just have to make sure to set up the cameras correctly when the time comes.'

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: Sappy...how did this end up like this? I'm not one for the romance genre and yet, it seems my best writing when it has to do with romance... Anyways, a short Omake as consolation prize.

* * *

-OMAKE: Kidnapping-

"Oh Shinichi-kun~" The singing quality in the young heiress's voice should have sent Shinichi running. Yet, he kept his stance and stood still, carefully cradling his cup of after-meal coffee. Kaito had just left to grab his own cup of chocolate, which had Shinichi standing outside the dinning halls.

"Sonoko. You sound horrible like that." Shinichi admitted. Though he quickly surveyed the area for an exit route. Walking towards him, next to Sonoko, was Ran. Kazuha was approaching him from the right side and Sera from the left. Shinichi knew he was boxed in. "What do you think you girls are doing..."

"Shinichi-kun. Do you know what tonight is?" Shinichi thought he saw a coil of rope around Sonoko's hands. But it was gone in a blink of an eye. Frowning, he must have been hallucinating.

"Does it matter what night it is? It's just dinner..." Shinichi was edging towards the wall, hopefully putting some distance between him and the females. When his back bumped into the wall, he knew he was doomed.

"It's a couple's event and you're part of a couple. So you'll have to look the part." Sonoko snapped her finger and two bulky, heavily armed, bodyguards appeared from nowhere by Shinichi's sides. He gulped. "You have to dress formally for the event. And that's why we're starting so early!"

Shinichi shuddered. The girl was _giddy_ and it scared him. He wondered if it was too late to call an emergency helicopter to fly Kyogoku back to the cruise ship just to spare himself of the upcoming _torture_.

"And we already have the perfect solution for you. Think of this as an early Christmas present from me."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can do without..." Shinichi's argument was weak. He was cornered without escape. But this does not mean he wasn't about to give up without a fight.

"Men. Take him to the room. We have lots to do." Sonoko instructed, to which the two bodyguards lifted Shinichi by the arms and proceeded to bodily take him away. Kaito arrived at that exact moment, with Sonoko gleefully smiling and his detective being hulled away.

"Kuroba-kun." Ran stepped in to do some damage control.

"Mouri-chan. Is there a particular reason why Shinichi is being carried away?" Kaito hoped it wasn't because he was hurt.

"Don't worry yourself." Sera stepped in to cover for Sonoko, just in case the magician decided to give chase. Besides, it was supposed to be a surprise.

"BaKaito!" Aoko shouted from behind. "Why did you just leave me standing with the drinks!"

"Really Ahoko? You couldn't shout at a better time?" Kaito grumbled as he ambled back towards his childhood friend. The other two females smirked. Their plan had actually worked. Aoko had managed to distract the magician somehow and they've captured themselves a detective. Now that the most difficult part was over, all that's left are the finalizing touches.

Kazuha waved by the elevators. One of them had just arrived. Akako was already waiting patiently inside. When everyone, barring Aoko, has boarded (Aoko texted saying she'll be up soon, after shaking Kaito off), Kazuha had to ask. "Think we can pull it through?"

"Is there doubt in my magic?" Akako produced a neatly wrapped package in the palm of her hands. "These will do the trick if the disguise fails."

The girls collectively snickered. Yes, tonight would be a night to remember. All they have to do is ensure camera's are set up in the correct place to capture the event.

-OMAKE (2): Dresses-

Shinichi glanced about for an escape. At Sonoko's insistence, the burly bodyguards had tied Shinichi to a chair, hands behind his back, which made breaking out of the bonds difficult. He could not reach the pocket knife in his pants nor use the shoe concealed knife. Even if he could somehow free himself from the rope, Sera had positioned herself in front of the door, chatting with Akako. Kazuha and Ran were preparing tea of all things, to the side of the room, gossiping all the way about desserts. The bodyguards were no where to be seen but Shinichi bets they are standing guard outside of the room. Sonoko had disappeared into the walk-in wardrobe the moment they entered the room and Shinichi was dreading what was to come.

"A little help!" Sonoko called out from the wardrobe. Together, the girls went to aid the young heiress, each bringing out dresses, shoes, shawls, stacks of small boxes, and a large vanity box, no doubt for makeup.

"Since you girls are going to get ready for the night, why not release me...?" Shinichi tries to reason.

The glint in the girls' eyes just became sharper, more sadistic, and was that amusement he detect in Ran's blue eyes?

"When's Aoko-chan coming over?" Ran asked as she helped pull a rack of dresses.

"She texted me, saying she'll go and pick up the mask before coming here." Akako browsed through the small boxes, taking out a few necklaces and a set of garnet earrings.

"Hey, how about this one?" Sonoko held up a low cut, baby blue dress, that exposes the shoulders. Shinichi stiffened at her voice.

"Wasn't Kudo-kun shot recently? There's probably scars." Sera was helping with sorting the dresses on the rack, pulling out an off-shoulder, midnight blue dress dress. "This colour would look nice wouldn't it?"

There was a knock on the door and Aoko stepped in. Shinichi could just make out the dark suits of the bodyguards before the door closed.

"Hey guys!" She held up the ribboned box that came into his and Kaito's shared room this morning. "Kaito was nosey and wanted to know why I'd take Kudo-kun's mask."

"And? What did you tell him?" Sonoko had this tone that said _you didn't tell him did you?_

"Nothing, I threatened him with fish and he quickly backed away." She fingered a few dresses. "Oh, Kaito would love these." She took a cocktail dress off the rack, dangling the hanger on her finger. The dress was flaired and had a slight poof to it.

"If we're talking about short dresses, I think this suits Shinichi better." Ran dangled a little black dress in front of Shinichi, as though trying to match it to his face. "See, the classic look is best for his features!"

"Stop talking about as though I'm not here! And would you girls please release me?" Shinichi renewed his struggles. It doesn't take a genius to guess what the girls are thinking.

"Oh, this is exquisite! Is it hand embroidered?" In Akako's hands was a ruby red Chinese styled dress with a large golden phoenix embroidered on the whole left side. It had a long slit up to the waist, showing lots of the wearer's leg. "Didn't Kuroba-kun seem to always admire legs?"

"That BaKaito is perverted that way! Why else would he flip Aoko's skirt." Aoko grumbled.

"Guys, this is getting nowhere..." Sonoko was frustrated, flipping through the row of dresses but still not seeing the vision.

"Maybe we should call an expert..." Ran offered, taking out the phone. The phrase cause Shinichi to widen his eyes.

"Shit! Ran. No! Don't you dare!" Shinichi shouted, hoping to snap his childhood friend out of her evil intent.

"But Shinichi. Your mother is a professional, and she knows you. She'll know what suits you best. And we have everything."

"Girls," Sonoko made the executive decision. "Gag him."

The rest of the girls advanced upon the poor detective. They somehow managed to find a roll of duct tape inside the room. Shinichi swore. 'Where's the murder when you need one!'

 **-OMAKE: END-**


	35. First Moments

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: Some mature content?

A/N: A monster of a chapter, that's why it's a late update.

* * *

First Moments

The week long cruise was coming to its end, much to many of the participants sadness. The Suzukis delivered much more than everyone expected, the food and entertainment was spectacular. The small side trips were thoroughly enjoyed. The group of teens kept mostly to the ship, playing in the overly large pool and participating in the water sports. Kaito snapped a lot of photos, all of which were promised to be shared with Yukiko upon threat of death (but to be honest, there will always be a few selected photos for his own perusal). The girls had fun gossiping nonstop by the pool with the boys diligently serving them drinks (both Shinichi and Kaito were roped into serving Ran and Sonoko whereas a bunch of strange males were busy making Akako feel like the queen. The only independent woman was Sera, who actually went to grab fingerfood and drinks from time to time to relieve the boys of their tasks).

During one particular lunch, or possibly a tea service Kaito wasn't too sure, Shinichi's mood began to change. Though not many would have picked up on it. Kaito was placing down a plate of savoury snacks besides the coffee when he confront his detective.

Shinichi looked up, trying to wave off the concern.

"It's not something to be waved off." Kaito was grateful their friends had decided to leave them to some private time. They had been teasing the pair relentlessly after the dance performance. There had also been a few requests for teaching lessons, which Kaito did find time for (and under the supervision of Shinichi).

"It's probably nothing..." Shinichi eyed the food with suspicious eyes.

"Do you think it's poisoned?" Kaito picked up on the look, carefully prodding it with the fork.

"No. The Suzukis used actual silver made cutlery instead of stainless steel. Something about authenticity of experience." Shinichi took the fork and cut off part of the quiche for a bite. "I know silver won't detect every poison there is but it does serve as a deterrent since it's so well known. No one would be stupid enough to kill someone with food, eaten with these cutlery, on this cruise at least." He looked back at the buffet spread before picking his head. "Just paranoia, nothing more. I supposed it's because any form of relaxation I find would ultimately be laced with the stench of death."

"Melancholy does not suit you." Kaito reached over to smooth the creased eyebrows. "Remember back a long time ago, when I said I'll always offset your bad luck? I mean it." Though, silently Kaito wasn't sure how effective his luck would be in the presence of four detectives. Last time in Osaka with only Shinichi and Hattori, there was one death and one hostage situation. Here, out at sea, things can become haywire really quickly. 'I just hope Koizumi's prophecy would not come true.'

"Then what do you suggest to take my mind off things?" Shinichi asked innocently. But Kaito of course had to take it the _wrong way._

"I can think of a few games we can play." For added effect, Kaito wagged his eyebrows.

"Kaito!" Shinichi exclaimed, trying to hide the blush. But his voice had drawn many stares from the surrounding guests. Shinichi ducked a quick apology.

Kaito snickered.

"All your fault." Shinichi pouted, garnering another bout of laughter from his magician. The pout turned to a scowl and Shinichi rose to leave the table.

"Sorry." Kaito grab hold of the wrist. He presented a stem of purple hyacinth with batting eyes.

"Do you always expect to apologise?" Shinichi took the sprig then tapped Kaito's head with the flower. "You're not supposed to anticipate yourself doing wrong."

"But My Dear, that's where _you're_ wrong." Kaito clicked his fingers, smoke erupted from the flower stem. When the smoke disappeared, a red rose took the place of the hyacinth. "The apology is my love in disguise, to tell you how much I treasure you and your opinions."

Shinichi hesitated, cheeks blooming in colour, then resigned to sit back down. He could never be angered when Kaito pulls the cheesy stunts.

Kaito breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment he thought his detective was about to walk out on him, especially since he managed to rope in help to _redecorate_ their room to something a bit more romantic (and for once nothing lewd or naughty, it was just plain sappy romance consisting of candle lights, scented room, and lots of flowers). A relaxing, romantic night that would include a private dinner without any interruptions. Should things escalate, well it would be all up to Shinichi. It had been some time since he did anything romantic and he figured Shinichi could use a pick-me-up.

They stayed out on the deck, enjoyed the sun and view, played a few games of soccer on the mini turf. People were awed by Shinichi's skills and Kaito's flamboyant play. The other team lost pretty quickly and was soon exchanged for another team. Kaito managed to coerce Shinichi to the spa with him, stating they were sweaty and smelly, but when Shinichi protested they didn't have anything clean to change into, Kaito produced a small rugsack containing their needs.

"What are you planning Kaito?" He asked, all cleaned up, wrapped in the fluffy white dress robe, sitting in the waiting room for their booking, which Kaito apparently made in advance.

"Shinichi Dearest, do you doubt me?" Kaito sounded sincere, acted sincere, but his eyes were anything but sincere. Shinichi all but have him the patented Look, complete with questioning eyebrows and suspicious glint. "Well, OK, I concede that I might not have the best track record but I never intend for harm. Only pleasure."

"That's what I'm suspicious of." Shaking his head, he took the cup of offered vegetable juice from Kaito's hands. "For whose pleasure?"

"Both of us of course!" Kaito leaned in for a chaste kiss on the cheeks. "Can't you see, this is what we need now, some relaxing couples activity."

"You booked us a couples massage." Shinichi was wise enough not to take a sip out of the talk glass, else he would have choked and spit out everything, making them sticky all over again.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Fake crocodile tears began to weld along the rim of Kaito's eyes.

Shinichi hesitated, Kaito tearing up, even in jest, always spells disaster and humiliation. Shinichi had to quickly do some damage control.

"No! I don't mean it. I mean it's just unexpected. I'm just surprised you know..." Shinichi began rambling and bumbling, not once had he took notice of the gleam in Kaito's eyes, replacing the sad defeated looking with mirth.

"My Dearest Shinichi, will you make it up to me then?" It seems his mother was right, shed a few tears and men will become weak against it. Though he really should have known seeing as Shinichi also had the same effect on him.

"Yes, anything...wait I mean most things...some things? But yes, I'll try." Shinichi managed to save just in time before Kaito uttered off a single request.

Kaito giggled, leaping into Shinichi's arms and proceeded to hug his detective.

"You're too cute!" Kaito began laying butterfly kisses along the jaw line. "Too adorable!" He whispered close. "Absolutely, undeniably, delectable." Kaito nibbled at Shinichi's earlobe.

"Ka...Kaito," Shinichi whimpered, "not here. Too showy. Public."

Kaito pulled back and laughed. Not the dainty giggled or the confident smirk, but an all out laugh.

"Oh Shinichi." Kaito dove in for some mouth-on-mouth. Shinichi had wanted to complain but they do have some time before the booking so why not indulge themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've outdone yourself Kaito." Upon entering their room, Shinichi could barely recognise anything. At its center stood a table complete with white table cloth, burning candles, and a bouquet of red roses sitting inside a delicate vase. Food was placed underneath the silver covers, and Shinichi could immediately tell the dishes would still be fresh and warm. Kaito was a perfectionist so little things such as this does not escape him. The lights in the room was off and soft velvet curtains hung on the the plain walls. It gave the room a glamourous feel.

"Glad you liked it." Kaito received not only the gentle smile from Shinichi, but also a brief kiss on the cheeks. He strolled over to the bouquet, plucked out a single stem, before handing it to Shinichi.

No words needed to be exchanged when Shinichi took the flower, giving it a sniff, then tucked it into the lapel of his jacket. His eyes were shining brightly even under the soft candlelight.

"I'm not forgetting an important date am I?" He took a shy, hesitant, glance towards Kaito. "An anniversary or something like that?"

"Nope," Kaito lifted the covers to reveal their meal, "just felt like spoiling you."

The chicken Schnitzel turned out to be wonderful. Shinichi was pleasantly surprised again when Kaito produced a lemon meringue tart from seemingly out of nowhere. The scent of coffee on the brew permeated the room, mixing nicely with the previous scent of orange blossom. Shinichi was enjoying the tart when Kaito leaned over to press his lips on the corner of his mouth.

"You had some cream there." Kaito licked at the edges. Shinichi blushed but did not bother to push him away. They were inside their own room so there was no need to be shy about public displays. But Kaito, for once, did not push things further. Sitting back down on his seat, Kaito kept one of his hands interlaced with Shinichi's as they made small talk (gossip) about anything that came to mind (their friends).

"I wouldn't have thought Kyogoku-san would pop the question so soon. Especially since Sonoko has not yet graduated." Shinichi stirred a single spoon of sugar into his coffee.

"Technically, we're all just waiting for the graduation ceremony. We've all received the results and have passed, so we have graduated. Hence this trip as celebration."

"Well, at least it'll be a long engagement. I don't think Sonoko's parents want to marry off their youngest daughter this early. We should have enough time to look for their present or something..." Shinichi muttered something along the lines of "picky woman" and "why can't they follow western tradition and give us a list or something."

"I think both are insecure, what with Suzuki-jou always pinning after KID and not being sure whether her boyfriend still loves her. It's a great way of making sure they'll remember who they cherish most." Kaito did not hold back the shudder as he remembered the conversation between KID's number one fan and himself. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you... ok... with how we are now?" Not that Kaito was insecure, but every now and then when he sees other happy and _normal_ couples, he could not help but wonder if Shinichi might be better off with a female partner. He knows he feels most comfortable as he is now, never having to lie about the other aspects of his life, being able to share his thoughts and act like himself without a mask.

"Kaito... you're... you're not regretting are you?" Shinichi looked afraid, shrinking into his seat as though to hide himself away from his magician. It was as though the words became physical.

"No!" Kaito abruptly stood, "it's just sometimes, like when we're on a cruise like this, we have to watch our surroundings and I was wondering, if you're regretting... or something." Kaito realised the nonconformity of their relationship can make them insecure about their standings with each other.

"That time, back at the school trip, I made my choice. Of all the people to spend a lifetime with, you'll be..." Shinichi seems to be stuck for words. Kaito looked expectantly, it was not everyday that the great Kudo Shinichi pours his heart out. "You're the one that makes me feel safe and happy. Despite everything that I see, all the deaths that surrounds me, you lighten up my day with just a single word. Each time you call me, by name or otherwise, it's...I don't know how to say it in words but it feels as though I own the world."

Kaito widen his eyes, his detective thought so deeply of him.

"I just...if you say you want to break..."

"No! Never!" Kaito had to cut in partway, stop Shinichi from going down that road. He regretted bringing the topic up seeing as it is causing so much strife, "I'm not leaving you. Not now, not in this life time, not in any life time. We're meant to meet and be together I believe, so together we'll stay. I'm sorry to bring up something like this."

Kaito walked over, pulling another rose from the vase. This time, a smaller bud instead of the fully bloomed. He then knelt on his knees, taking Shinichi by the hand, and started to interweave the stem of the flower around Shinichi's left index finger.

"This is not an engagement," he pulled another stem, similarly a rose bud, and handed it over to Shinichi. "But I realised that after everything we did, all the things we've been through, and even after my confession that time, I've never formally asked you." Kaito paused for drama, he saw how Shinichi's breath hitched. "Will you, Kudo Shinichi, be my boyfriend?"

"Do you really need to ask you silly thief," Shinichi leaned forward to kiss Kaito on the lips, "yes. Yes I will. Now hurry up and sit down so I can ask the same of you. "

Kaito laugh, but instead of exchanging places, Kaito only held out his hand towards Shinichi.

"You've asked me once before, I said yes already." Kaito's eyes never left Shinichi's, staring intently at the burning blue. He could feel confusion beneath all the happiness. "You gave me a choice back then, not exactly in words, but it was still a choice."

Shinichi blushing at the old memory. He could not believe he did something like that, letting the thief into his world through riddles. 'What was I thinking?'

Carefully, Shinichi weaved the stem around Kaito's left index finger with the rose bud sitting center, proudly showing itself to the world.

"A shame that it'll wilt..." Shinichi looked back at his own, matching flower. Kaito's dexterous hands made the stem sit flush against his skin whereas the one Shinichi made for his magician was wobbling at every movement.

"Who knows, I am a magician." With a toothy grin, he took hold of Shinichi's outstretched hand to pull himself up.

They stayed by the couches, watching random movie-on-demand. At times when the movie became too boring, they will cuddle closer together and chat about nothing in particular. Letting the set-top box choose for them, they paid little attention to the content, rather, they basked in each other's presence. From time-to-time, Shinichi would take hold of Kaito's hand and start playing with it, intertwining their fingers, giving a massage, tracing lines, anything that strikes his fancy. And Kaito let him, feeling comfortable with his detective. By the forth movie, Shinichi had drifted off on Kaito's shoulders, halfway into an action film. Kaito placed a delicate kiss at the temples before carrying his detective to the bed. He quickly changed their clothes before joining his detective in dreamland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat at the usual table in the large dinning hall, Kaito still perusing the buffet spread and Shinichi nursing his first cup of coffee for the day.

"You should have something other than coffee." Kaito placed down a selection of pastries.

"You should listen to Kuroba-kun." Ran was right behind the magician holding a cup of red juice. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, coffee is not a nutrient source." She had switched to, what Shinichi terms as, the 'Ran-neechan mode', a tone that is borderline motherly but still stern.

"Good morning Ran, pleasant sleep?"

"Hmm..." Ran's gaze was analytical as she looked between the pair. "You two seems awfully well rested today..."

Shinichi blushed at the phrase, quickly catching on to what she meant. Kaito snickered, rather loudly, ignoring the internal debates of Shinichi as he ponders how his innocent childhood friend turned out like this. In a vain attempt to change the subject, Shinichi pointed to her glass of juice.

"What's that?"

Kaito nearly laughed out loud. Trust his detective to find the more inane topic.

"Oh this? You want to try some?" Ran offered out her glass but was met with refusal, shrugging her shoulders, she settled back in the seat. "The sign says it's vegetable juice."

"Strange colour."

Kaito had to nod in consent. The juice was far too bright, probably with a tad too much red fruit and vegetables. Though, the fluorescent green version isn't any better.

As the rest of their friends arrive, the group chatted quietly, though they did earn a few interesting looks from the other guests. One group of older ladies took a look at their table and started _giggling_. Kaito could not erase the image from his mind.

Kaito tried to ignore the strange, directed, looks and focus on the food and his detective. He noticed Shinichi had the contemplative look on his face again. His detective had completely ignored the conversation around the table, his gaze was rather focused on the buffet spread.

"Was there something in particular you wanted?" Kaito was just about to get up to grab something to drink. "Come with me?" He did not wait for an answer but pulled Shinichi to his feet. The girls giggled whereas Hattori wagged his eyebrows. Hakuba kept his eyes glued to his morning cup but there was a slight twerk on his mouth.

'What is it with female and giggling?' Kaito thought as he pulled his detective along.

Kaito left Shinichi at the buffet tables, after pressing an empty plate to his hands, and headed towards the drinks bar. He kept a careful eye on his detective, making sure he wasn't bothered (hitting upon) by anyone unsavory.

"Cute brother you have." The guest next to him tried to make conversation. The man was waiting in line with him for hot drinks. He kept glancing by the food spread. "Do you happen to know his preference type? I saw him dancing back at the dinner. He's very skilled." There were was an unholy glint in his eyes, one that signals to Kaito that the man would jump on his detective provided the chance.

"He's not my brother." Kaito had to reign in the anger, "and he's taken." Gritting his teeth, Kaito quickly took the coffee and chocolate towards their table before joining Shinichi at the food spread. He restrained himself from tackling the detective into the food and settled for a hug from behind, but still startling the detective perusing the selection.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Shinichi had a hand on his chest. Kaito noticed the still empty plate set on the counter.

"You haven't picked out anything yet." Frowning, Kaito picked up the pair of tongs and nudged it into Shinichi's hands. "The lettuce looks fresh." He pointed, which Shinichi diligently selected a few leaf to add to the plate. Kaito nudged his detective to move with him along the counter.

"Why don't you pick?" Shinichi attempts to move away, though it was futile seeing as Kaito had a firm grasp around his waist.

"You looked like you wanted some _action_ when we sat by the table so no. You'll be serving me this time." Kaito poked at the cheeks when Shinichi let out a sigh. "Unless something here triggered your paranoia again, in which case tell me and I'll investigate with you."

Kaito knew full well that if Shinichi was bothered by something, he'll try to find the source of it.

"Ba'aro," Shinichi smiled fondly at his magician's sensitivity before turning back to the food spread, "have you found it odd?"

Kaito hummed, waiting for Shinichi to lay out his suspicion.

"Rhubarb is not a common ingredient in Japan and yet..." He looked at the salad bar, the drinks bar, then finally at the hot food area. "There's an unusual amount of that stuff here. And not just breakfast, yesterday at lunch as well."

"Maybe the ship is having a themed dinning event, you know, like lobster night or something. Or maybe the Suzukis enjoy the vegetable." Kaito picked up Shinichi's hand with the tongs then moved them over to the tomatoes. "Or it could simply be a case of surplus."

Shinichi's frown stayed in place. Kaito had to flick at his detective's forehead to break the spell.

"Stop with the pessimistic thought. The more you think something bad will happen, the more likely it will happen. Think positively." Kaito encouraged as the shuffle further down the counter. "Now, what do you feel like having? The waffles looks delicious and the hashbrowns looks so tempting..." Kaito carried on his running commentary with injections from Shinichi. Kaito breathed slightly relieve to have been able to draw his detective away from negative thoughts so promptly. His detective seems to succumb to depression and negativity easier these days.

Shinichi followed diligently behind his magician, picking up random foodstuff, though his mind is still preoccupied with thoughts on the strange abundance of the vegetable. But he does not wish to worry Kaito so he'll have to keep his thoughts silent for now, unless something comes up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls, or specifically Sonoko, declared they will be holding a volleyball match. One with punishment to the loosing side. Kaito was not insane enough to jump into the young heiress' ploy. It was clear that this particular game was set to _encourage_ two particular individuals to build their confidence.

Kaito sat on the deck chair, pulling his detective flush against his chest (Shinichi had struggled and resisted but Kaito's persistence pulled through) as they observed the match between Aoko and Kazuha.

"Did you happen to overhear the conditions set by Sonoko?" Shinichi leaned his head back. If his magician did not mind, Shinichi would take advantage of it.

"No, should I?" Kaito did not hold back as his detective practically offered himself to him in this position, exposing his long, pale, neck. Kaito started to pepper down feather light kisses along the flesh.

"Kaito!" Shinichi tried to sound harsh but it came out more like a cross between a growl and a moan.

"You wouldn't want to draw attention to us now..." Kaito continued his teasing as his hands started to explore. Shinichi fought back, trying to trap Kaito's hands with his own. "Are you thinking of bringing out the handcuffs?" Kaito whispered softly, earning a shudder permeating through their connection.

Kaito had pickpocketed his detective to relieve him of the metallic implement just in case.

"I'm thinking of silk." Shinichi produced a handkerchief from his pockets. Kaito recognised as one of his.

"My my, naughty detective, impersonating a thief." Kaito watched Shinichi as he tied the material around his wrist, ending with a bow instead of a dead knot. "When did you pick up that particular habit I wonder."

Shinichi ignored Kaito's comment, instead he was focused on how the handkerchief stood out against the slender hand. "The colour looks nice on you." They ignored the cheering in the background. "Sky blue is a good colour." Shinichi carefully tugged on the material to smooth out the creases.

"I think the colour suits you more." Kaito clicked his fingers, the handkerchief then appeared tied to Shinichi's wrist. His detective peered back at Kaito with pleading eyes. Even without words, his detective could convey his request to release him. "Dearest Angel, looking at me like that...you're making it hard for me to control myself."

Kaito landed a kiss directly onto the detective's pouting lips. He relished in the plumpness and smoothness of flesh, only to be broken out of his enjoyment by a strange sense of being watched. It seemed his detective also caught onto the gaze as he broke away from the embrace to sit on the deck chair next to Kaito. Inconspicuously, Kaito glanced around the area to pinpoint the feeling. He had a feeling the gaze was directed at him. He noticed Shinichi doing the same.

"Shinichi." Kaito took hold to the nearby hand, trying to offer comfort by stroking his thumb against the back of the hand. "It's probably curiosity that caused the gaze. After all, you do make a stunning picture." Shinichi blushed as he laid a look of disbelief on Kaito.

As Kaito did not feel any ill intent from the gaze, he decided to let it be. There will always be people who would want to look.

Another cheer came from the play area, Kaito took the time to look at the score. It was in Aoko's favour. "Looks like Toyama-chan will have to pay the price. Maybe you could offer some advice." Kaito beamed at his detective. He had a hunch at what the scheming heiress would ask of the girl.

Shinichi looked up in confusion.

"I bet Suzuki-jou will ask the losing party to confess." Kaito pointed over at Hattori and Hakuba who seemed to be sitting under the guard of Ran and Sera. "You could go over to give the girls some pointers to how best to capture a detective's heart."

"Shouldn't you go then?" The hidden message of Kaito having stolen Shinichi's heart laid unsaid. "After all, _you're_ supposed to be romantic."

Kaito wasn't sure if his detective meant him or his alter ego. But he tugged Shinichi up from the seat to approach their friends anyways.

"Good timing." Sonoko quickly pulled Kaito away. "Do you have roses on you?"

Kaito produced a stem of rose with a pop.

"Isn't it a bit predictable?" He handed over the flower.

"Detectives, I've learnt, are dense." She glared at the trio of boys chatting up a storm, no doubt about a case if the bored look on Ran and somewhat interested look on Sera were anything to go by. "Unless the message was staring in their face, they won't know what hit them."

"You'd be surprised how perceptive they are sometimes..." Kaito waved when Shinichi looked over. "They're not really the type to show their affections. But when they do..."

"You _would_ know." Sonoko elbowed Kaito with a foxy look. "So? The juicy details?"

"Suzuki-chan!" Kaito mocked embarrassment.

"Come now, you're more than welcome to call me by name _Kaito-kun_. We do share a common interest in a particular gentleman thief." She playfully winked at Kaito, "and besides, who else can you complain about a certain detective if not for Ran or myself?"

" _Sonoko-chan_ , you really are a schemer."

"We girls need to stick together and with you making a wonderful woman on the dance floor, I've decided to induct you into our ranks."

"Oh Sonoko-chan, you shouldn't have." Kaito acted like the gossiping ladies often seen on the streets, giggling and laughing as they talked about their next door neighbours. The interaction between himself and the young Suzuki continued in that direction for a few more minutes before they couldn't hold it any longer and began laughing loudly, earning strange looks from the bystanders.

"Kaito-kun, you are such a laugh!" She tried to hold onto the giggle.

"I am aren't I?" Kaito cast a glanced at the game, it looks like the Osaka couple will be up for a show. He wonders if Shinichi is giving Hattori some advice to preempt the attempt. "I should probably relieve Mouri-chan of her duties so she could help you make sure Toyama-chan goes through with her confession."

The girl stayed close to the gated entrance of the mini volleyball court, hoping to catch the Osakan girl in case she wanted to run. Kaito let himself smile, 'nothing like love in the air' he thought to himself. It was a rare occasion that he allowed himself to become so sappy but it must be the because he was feeling content, so normal, as though he was just a normal teenager and not anything else. Being physically away from the source of their nightmare, the Organization, and away from the continual pressure of their prescribed role (for him as KID, the magician, or prankster and for Shinichi the detective and saviour) enabled Kaito to rest their minds before beginning a new chapter in their lives.

"Mouri-chan!" Kaito called out on the approach. He attacked Shinichi from behind, latching onto the waist as he rest his head on the shoulders. Shinichi was startled for a second, nearly loosing his balance, but Kaito was quick to steady him without anyone noticing. "I'm here to swap with you." Kaito held out his hand for a high-five.

"I'm trusting you to keep an eye on this lot. Don't let them out of this area." Ran returned the gesture as she headed off in Sonoko's direction.

"What were the two of you talking about?" Shinichi's curiosity must be burning if he voluntarily started the conversation about the heiress. Kaito took this as a chance for some light teasing.

"Girl Talk. Mostly about you though. She was interested in how things went with us." Kaito wagged his eyebrows for added effect.

Shinichi blushed a pretty pink and Kaito took this chance to snap a picture.

"Please, save it for the bedroom." Hakuba reminded them they were in public. "I really do not need any more ideas."

"Really? I find their interaction quite entertaining." Sera was grinning ear to ear.

"Are all females into this type of thing?" Hakuba gawked at the female detective.

"You make it sound so bad Hakuba." Kaito pretended to cry into Shinichi's shoulders. "It's as though you find me sickening. And I thought we were friends." Kaito whimpered.

"Urg Kuroba..." He looked towards Shinichi for help, only receiving an amused look in return. "Please stop. I mean it doesn't bother me and..."

Hakuba, being weak at handling these types of situation, fumbled around for something to salvage the situation without having to cause a scene. Shinichi could feel Kaito laughing on his back, though on the outside, it would look like he was weeping. Hattori was trying hard not to laugh at the desperate expression on the blonde's face.

"Kudo, how do you put up with him..." Hakuba tried to bury his face in his hands.

"Oh Hakuba." Kaito said between snicker, "you need to learn to loosen up." Kaito peeked out from burying into Shinichi's shoulders. The grin on his face looked as though his face was trying to split in half.

"Kuroba, please don't do something like that. Heaven forbid the day you really became upset because of me. I'll never live through it..."

Kaito looked at Shinichi in confusion, hoping for some explanation seeing as his detective had a knowing look on his face.

"What he means is that he's afraid I might do something even worst than you can come up with as revenge for hurting you." Shinichi scratched his cheeks in nervousness. "Protectiveness runs both ways you know..."

Kaito wasted no time to kiss his detective senseless. Who cares about the public opinion!

Shinichi melted into Kaito's attack, tasting sweetness from their shared breakfast. He heard a series of sharp whistles close by, likely from Hattori and Sera. They only broke off when they ran out of air.

"So," there was a devilish look on Sera's face, "what's the record so far?" The voice was more teasing than inquisitive in nature. Shinichi nearly blanched at the words but opted for doing an imitation of an overripe tomato.

"I don't know, haven't timed ourselves before. Maybe we should try it again." The mischievous grin on his face triggered a flight response in Shinichi, who tried to release himself from the vice-like grip. "Now, now Shinichi. Since we have an impartial judge, we might as well try to set a record."

"Kaito!" Shinichi renewed his struggle though he was saved when he saw Ran approaching. Sonoko actually had a video camera in her hands.

"Seems like there's a bit of action going on here." Sonoko turned the camera in their direction, capturing Shinichi's struggle on film.

"Don't you dare!" Shinichi growled, though no one was sure who the recipient of the phrase should be. Kaito took it as a challenge and tightened his grip.

"Isn't there something more important than us to film Sonoko-chan?" Kaito turned to the sitting tanned detective and smiled conspiratorially with Sonoko. The girl aimed the camera at the Osaka couple.

Kazuha was fidgeting, shifting her weight from side to side. She opened her mouth to say something but then didn't utter a sound. Hattori raised his eyebrow, wondered if the girl was coming down with something.

"Oi Kazuha, ya ok or somethin'? Not hurt'ya feet did'ya?" He asked out of concern for the girl.

"What? No ya Aho! Why'd'ya even think tha'?! Can't'ya just get a bit more patient?!" Kazuha, it seems, wasn't able to hold back that fiery temper, especially when nervous.

"Why'd'ya need ta yell at me for? I didn't even do a thing!"

"Why'd I even bother! I should've not listen! Should've bartered for somethin' else." Kazuha muttered to herself, but it was loud enough for Hattori to hear.

"Kazuha, what d'ya mean by tha'?" He reached out to grab her wrist but was flung aside with force.

"Here!" She threw the rose into his face, Hattori barely had the reflex to catch the flower. "Loveyadon'tmakemesayitagain." She tagged on in a hurry. By the time Hattori managed to decipher the message, Kuzuha was already walking away with her face in her hand.

"Did she say..." Hattori looked to his surrounding friends for clues. Both Kaito and Shinichi, along with the other girls, had the urge to either facepalm really hard or throw the Osakan detective overboard.

"Run after her!" Shinichi decided to help his friend out by pointing out the obvious.

"O-oi! Kazuha! Wait up!" Hattori's voice wavered slightly, probably from the shock, but he broke into a run in the direction Kazuha had been running towards.

"At least your plan worked somewhat Sonoko-chan." Kaito turned towards the cameras, "did you capture everything?"

"It will be featuring in the final video no doubt, one of the highlights of our trip!" Sonoko was snickering loudly. "And so will that wonderful performance at dinner. I think that's a highlight as well."

"Can I grab the raw video off you?" Kaito piped up enthusiastically. Shinichi dread what the magician would do with the video. Kaito must have felt the gaze as he laid a comforting kiss at his temple. "Don't fret, I'm only securing a copy for you mother as a gift."

To Shinichi, that sounded even worst.

Kaito laughed at the horror on Shinichi's face. Only he would be this terrified at his mother possibly having blackmail material.

"Darling, it's either the video or every photo that I took on the trip. And when I say every, I mean _every_ , it includes those I took of your sleeping face, and by the pool, and when you were staring into the sunset..." Kaito whispered into Shinichi's ear. From the corner of his eye, he could see his detective's eyes widening by the centimeter at each revealed word.

"Video. The video would be better." Shinichi huffed out with resignation. He did not bother commenting on Kaito's new habit to capture him on film.

Kaito was glad his detective thought that way, though he would still be sharing some of his photos with the eccentric actress seeing as he was also promised some child photos of Shinichi in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They enjoyed the poolside barbeque without the Osaka pair, though they were all curious as to how things went with the semi-forced confession. They at least had the decency to grab a plate of food for the two as they waited for their return. As they speculated the progress over drinks, the pair returned with crimson cheeks.

"I take it you made up and made out?" Shinichi took this as a chance for a revenge for all the times Hattori made fun of him.

"O-Oi!" Hattori's face flushed further, turning away and pushing Kazuha into the closest chair that happened to be next to Ran.

"But you're not denying." Kaito so helpfully pointed out. "So Shinichi was right. Too bad we couldn't catch it on film. But at least we have that age old recording."

Kaito's grin only signified something highly embarrassing was about to happen. He took out his phone again.

"Oi Kuroba, what'cha think ya doin'?!" Hattori made motion to grab the device but Shinichi was quick to intercept.

"Hattori." Shinichi caught on Kaito's ploy quickly, "since you've confessed, it wouldn't matter..." Though Shinichi was wondering which part of the conversation did Kaito save on his phone. He weighed the pros and cons, but the fun from teasing the Osaka detective won out. Shinichi gestured Kaito to start the voice recording. The group listened with baited breath as Hattori's recorded voice rang through the table. Both Osaka natives cheeks bloomed in colour, Hattori more so than Kazuha.

"Ya mean all tha'?" There were traces of disbelief in Kazuha's voice.

"O-of course. I wouldn't'ave said it if it weren't..." Embarrassed, Hattori averted his gaze as he scratched his cheeks. "Oi Kuroba, delete tha' file now! Ya've no use for it anyways."

"I don't think so Hattori. Toyama-chan might want a copy, don't you?" He turned towards the girl, who was definitely having an internal struggle. Kaito took pity on the girl, after all it wasn't in his code to make ladies uncomfortable. "No worries Toyama-chan, I'll keep a hold of it until you want it."

They were having fun when all of a sudden there was a scream. The detectives were quick on their feet as they rushed to the source of the sound. Akako gave Kaito a meaningful look before returning to her conversation with Aoko, which had the magician quickly leaping onto his feet to chase after his wayward detective.

The sight he arrived to was thankfully blood free. Apparently, one of the hospitality staff had fallen down the staircase and the patrons were simply shocked that it happened. Hakuba was controlling the crowd with Sera while Hattori was checking for concussion. Only Shinichi was standing to the side, observing the scene instead of helping out.

"Shinichi?" Kaito called out before laying a hand on his detective's shoulders. "What's on your mind?"

"Something's not quite right with this picture." Shinichi looked left and right to pinpoint his sense of unease. "He's not a new staff, they have strict policies to follow so the staff wouldn't be overworked. His complexion isn't one of sickness so why did he collapse all of a sudden?"

"You suspect poison?" Kaito looked around the floors for signs of a syringe.

"Most likely, though it would have to be from somewhere else. If he was poisoned just now, someone would have noticed." Taking a look around the hall, there were many guests roaming about, majority of which were curious at the sudden turn of events. "A slow acting poison, most likely ingested during break. Disguised as something common or at least commonly seen in the food so it didn't strike him as an odd occurrence."

"Then lets head down to the kitchens." Kaito waved at the three remaining detectives, gesturing they were leaving. Hattori looked at them with raised eyebrows but Hakuba opted to wave the magician away, indicating he had the place covered in case something happens. Sera had her hands full trying to calm some of the more sensitive female in the guests, though there was one female guest that was trying to hit on her and maybe that was why Sera is having difficulty. Kaito tugged Shinichi in the direction of the performance hall.

Before opening the heavy set of doors, Kaito donned a dark cap to cover his facial features. Shinichi could see he did something to his posture, his steps were no longer the carefree, lighthearted steps, rather it was more controlled, purposeful, and deliberate.

"I thought you said the kitchens." Shinichi questioned with a tint of surprise.

"Not everyone can go where the staff eats. I happen to know someone on the performance troupe and they'll be able to get us in." Kaito opened the grand double doors with a flare, revealing the practicing theater troupe.

"Hey! It's off limits now!" The man, presumed to be the manager of the troupe, shouted in their direction. Shinichi was about to apologise but Kaito beat him to it.

"Is Furuhata-san here?" Kaito kept a hand on the bill of his cap.

The young actress stepped out from behind the male lead.

"It's you!" There was surprise in her voice as she jumped down from the stage. Her cropped auburn hair swayed as her large brown eyes zoomed into Kaito. She tackled the magician into a hug. "It's been so long!" She turned back to the manager to shout, "it's fine Manager, I know them. Can we take a break while I talk a bit?"

The Manager waved her away but had insisted the rest of the troupe to continue to practice. The young actress tried to argue with the Manager but apparently he was just teasing and called the rehearsal off, giving them all effectively time off until the performance this evening.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." Kaito offered the young actress a white rose, teeth showing in his smile. A flash of silver flashed at the corner and Shinichi noticed the triangular piece with the clover emblem, the decorative chain to the KID monocle.

"Of course not. But what should I call you by?" She looked between the pair. "Aren't you the Eastern Detective Kudo Shinichi? Why are you with...?"

"You can call me Kaidou. And you don't have to worry about him. He's not here to catch me." Kaito waved off her concern.

"Then Kaidou-kun." Her smile was extremely warm and giddy. She seemed to be overjoyed at learning Kaito's moniker. Shinichi wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "What seems to be the matter? For you to come and approach me, especially since I've only seen you at that single performance."

Shinichi looked to Kaito for some elaboration.

"This is Furuhata Megumi-san, an up-and-rising star of the theater world made possible by yours truly." Kaito took a bow.

"Yes, I really have to thank you." She turned to tackle Kaito into another hug and managed to land a kiss on the cheeks. "If it wasn't for Kaidou-kun, our play would have been a real flop and the troupe would have been disbanded. Did you know Reiko-san quit straight afterwards? She said that she was being upstaged by me and..." There was regret in her voice. "Anyways, that's all in the past now. By the way, we're doing the same play again, though without you it won't be as spectacular." She hugged Kaito tighter by the arms. Shinichi tightened his fists in his pockets, internally scowling at the actress's action but for appearances sake, neither himself or Kaito outwardly reacted.

'Stay professional.' He chanted to himself in his head. 'It's all for show.' Shinichi tried to ignore the proximity of the young actress with Kaito.

"I'll see if I can ask a friend to come by later," Kaito offered and turned to look at Shinichi as though waiting for approval. He carefully extracted his arm from the girl, letting out an unperceivable breath of relief.

"I'll ask Kaito then." Shinichi caught on quickly, knowing the magician-thief was suggesting himself but it still did not answer his question on how they met. Kaito seemed to have picked up this unvoiced question.

"I met Furuhata-san during one of my heist." Kaito was itching to soothe the worry marks on his detective's face.

"Green Dream." The actress nodded with fondness. "Though we weren't able to borrow that gem this time. A shame. But we did make a replica." She was gravitating towards Kaito again. No matter how far the magician edge away, the young actress insisted on maintaining close distance.

"It was an... interesting ending to the play though. And your voice did ring beautifully in the hall." Kaito was being courteous even if he felt the girl to be too forward for his taste. That was a main reason why he didn't flirt back. He wondered when the girl's character change, where was the shy and nervous actress he had seen at the beginning?

Furuhata giggled, covering her mouth delicately. It looked as though she wanted to flirt back but was aware of Shinichi's presence.

"So, do you want to tell me what a thief and detective want with approaching me?" She moved away from Kaito and approached Shinichi, looking up at the detective through her lashes. "Maybe an investigation? Could I be your assistant for a while?"

"Um...I don't see why not for today... as long as it doesn't mess up your schedule then I guess you can tag along." Shinichi was weak against requests made by the female population in particular and this time, it made Kaito nearly scowled when the actress latched onto his detective.

"Well? What is you request?" She was peering at him with such wide, innocent eyes that made it impossible to not answer her question. It was like looking at an older version of Yoshida Ayumi, only without the headband.

"We were wondering if you can bring us to the staff cafeteria." Kaito spoke to distract the actress from Shinichi. In Kaito's mind, it was like stepping back in time as he saw an overlap image of the young Ayumi hugging a reluctant Conan.

"Are you here because of what happened to the head chef then? It was quite sudden but I never would have thought the news got out to the guests." Placing a finger on her chin, she started to ramble off the incident as they walked around to backstage. There was a nondescript door to the side, possibly leading to the staff areas. "Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later but he was lucky that it was food poisoning and not something more serious..."

"Can you give us more details?" Shinichi urged.

"Shouldn't you know of it? You _are_ investigating the case aren't you?" She looked suspicious. Shinichi knew it was one of those offer-and-receive deals with the actress.

"We actually were pursuing another case but I think they're linked. It could be that our victim was collateral seeing as there seems to be a large time lag between the two." Shinichi was not paying much attention to where he was walking, relying on Kaito to remember the way and their actress to lead them to their destination.

"Well, I guess I could tell you since you're a detective and I did say I'll be your assistant for the afternoon." She deliberately turned a corner and they arrived at a large communal dinning hall, less glamourous than the guest buffet halls but the spread of food was much larger and had more variety. They took a seat near the back and away from the resting staff, who gave the trio a questioning eye but disregarded them in preference for some down time. "Lets see, the incident with the head chef happened early this morning, just before the breakfast rush for the guests. I just happened to wake up early and was down here when one of the kitchen staff screamed and ran out of the kitchens. Being curious, I peeked inside and found the head chef lying on his back, barely breathing. For a moment I thought he had stopped breathing so I went in and kept an eye on him in case he needed CPR. When the kitchen staff came back, with the resident nurse, they quickly carried him off to the sick bay. Last I heard was he is still unconscious."

Shinichi took out his notebook and began to jot down the symptoms. It was strange as the time between the two incidents were too wide apart.

"Did you see anyone else? Or were there anything inside that looked out of place or suspicious?" Shinichi did not look up from his notes. Unconsciously, he bit onto the end of his pen as he considered the methods and motives.

"Can't say I've paid much attention. Though I guess he was taking his meal since there were plates of food on the preparation table. The thought that he ate a lot crossed my mind as there were quite a few plates. Or perhaps he was just cleaning up after all the kitchen staff had their meals? The kitchen staff generally take their meals inside then go rest for an hour after the morning prep work was finished...at least that's what I've heard." She looked about, to check for something. "Too bad I don't know this morning's staff, I'm more familiar with the afternoon staff because of our performance schedule."

"Do you know who we can talk to? To learn more? Or perhaps sneak in a look into the kitchens?" Kaito became Shinichi's voice when his detective began putting the puzzle together. He knew Shinichi was listening in with half an ear for any more clues so for now, he would front the conversation.

"I could ask around for you. Hold on a minute and I'll see if my friend is in the kitchen. Maybe he'll let us in for a look." She stood up to walk purposefully to the kitchen entrance.

"I have a really bad feeling about this case." Shinichi whispered. "Though I still don't have enough to track down the perpetrator."

"Maybe you can ask Suzuki-jou for a staff list or something like that. She should have access. If not, well, there's always an _alternative_ that we could conjure up. Though you're the expert in this field."

It took a couple of seconds for Shinichi to comprehend what his magician was saying.

"No, I don't want to compromise the Suzuki's system. It's currently holding some very sensitive information..."

"Don't tell me you're using their servers to store your _sensitive information_!" Kaito kept his voice down but his tone was one of surprise.

"You know the saying, the most dangerous place is the safest. I don't think they'll look into it and the Suzuki's does have the strongest security so far, though their's are second to the professor's but storing things there is too obvious." Shinichi was holding a conversation while his pen flew over the paper at its own accord as though having a mind of his own. Kaito was fascinated at how his detective's mind work. He did not realised he was more focused on the dancing hand than the surroundings as Furuhata came back with another man in tow.

"You guys want to know about this morning's incident with Miyama-san right?" He took the seat opposite Shinichi, the young actress sat next to him in the booth. "There's really not much that I can tell you though, it wasn't my shift. But now I'll have to pick up his slack and take over his kitchen."

"You're his sous-chef?" Shinichi ventured to ask, though it is strange if that was the case seeing as sous-chefs should be working side-by-side.

"Nah, his second came down with a stomach flu yesterday so he's been overseeing the kitchens himself. I'm the head for another kitchen, smaller, perhaps you've eaten there, the Italian place on Deck 3?" He received a nod from the pair. "I've left my second to the restaurant, they've relocated me here seeing as Miyama-san's kitchen serves the largest buffet area and the staff cafeteria. More important than the little Italian restaurant anyways." He shrugged in a dejected way, it was clear he loved his little Italian place. "Anyways, Miyama-san had been transported back to a hospital by helicopter after the doctor deemed it to be safer for him. No one was sure how he got food poisoning or where it came from so the safety guys and all kitchen hands are checking the fridges and the food stock. It's a pain but safety first..."

"You said something about a second victim Kudo-kun, who was it?" The actress piped up. She had a healthy dose of curiosity it seems.

"A hospitality staff," Shinichi flipped through his notebook to double check, "Kurahara Akio. If I remember, he works the pool area but for some reason, he collapsed at the main staircase."

"Then he's probably returning from the kitchens." The chef suggested, "he would have just taken his lunch with his partner."

Kaito exchanged a look with Shinichi, quite sure that this partner might have more information. The chef carried on his narration.

"His partner is Lee, a musician that does small performances in restaurants. Lee's schedule is a bit awkward, not allowing for a lot of time together if you catch my drift."

"Lee-san is his partner?" Furuhata sounded surprised. "But Lee-san said he wasn't seeing anyone..."

"You haven't been working in cruises all that long but we rarely speak aloud about relationships. Being in a semi-enclosed space for extended periods of time, we need to take care of the overall atmosphere and you know how drinks tended to flow after hours, one too many usually have us in bed with someone we might not even have thought of sharing a bed with. Some are platonic, simply because we were too tired to go back to our rooms, but some do get a bit of action." It sounds as though he had some experience but at which type, neither audience knows. "But I digress, Lee and Kurahara would most likely be in this cafeteria an hour or so ago."

"Do you happen to remember what was served this afternoon? And possibly this morning as well?" Shinichi looked eager, this was the information if had been after.

"I can try to find out for you. Miyama-san usually keeps a list somewhere. As for this afternoon, it's still posted on the board." He gestured to the large corkboard by the entrance. "The list on the board are what we normally offer in our spread, though some chefs like to try out their new recipes with the staff first. I can go see if anyone made extra dishes."

Shinichi turned to Kaito, wanting to see if he had any thoughts. Even though Kaito was no detective, an alternative opinion is always welcomed.

"Does Lee-san cook?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Kaito's question.

"I think so. At least he bakes from my conversations with him." She looked towards Shinichi and leaned in enthusiastically, "do you like sweets Kudo-kun?"

"Not really." He saw the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Pity. Being your girlfriend must be tough, not being able to show her feelings through cakes."

Shinichi let out a strained laugh. If only she knew.

"Shinichi-kun?" Megure's surprised voice caught the attention of the table's occupants.

"Keibu, what brings you onboard?" Shinichi rose to meet the inspector.

"People collapsing without visible outside influence, someone needs to investigate." He waved Shiratori off to follow the chef, giving the teen his attention. "The coast guard called us in after hearing there are four teenage detectives aboard the ship. Something about the Shinigami effect."

He sweatdropped. It started out as a joke within Division One, how a single teen detective bring about a body and adding more detectives bring calamity, but it somehow spread to other jurisdictions to beamed a rumour about how they are the messengers of death.

"So, do you have anything for us?" Megure took out his own issued notebook.

"Nothing concrete." Shinichi began to recount everything he heard.

"Surely you must have some theories." Closing the issued notebook with a resounding snap, Megure was eager to hear his thoughts.

"I do have my suspicions but no evidence so far..." Shinichi shook his head to clear his mind. "I'm afraid the only things I have are speculations and gut feelings so I'd rather not say."

"It's fine," Megure waved off his apologies, "so where are the other detectives? I don't think they would let you go off on your own."

Shinichi let out a weak laugh. "They were tending to the crowds in the main staircase."

"You know Shinichi-kun, you weren't like this before, you'd always be in the thick of the crowd but now, you're staying back and doing support, gathering information all the time." Megure looked worried.

"It's nothing Keibu. Just division of labour." Shinichi tried to steer the conversation back towards the case, redirecting their gaze towards the buffet table. "You might want to get the information from the health and safety officers on the ship, and maybe food samples for lab analysis."

"Tome-san has his work but cut out for him then." Megure joked, not minding Shinichi following him towards the kitchens.

Shinichi stuck around to hear the witness statements. The actress told her tale with less theatrics and less rambling, the chef's tale was more succinct. If Shinichi had not talked with them before the police's arrival, he would not have thought to talk to other people and might have wrote it off as normal poisoning. He also heard more from the kitchen staff, though he was careful not to show himself and stayed in the background. During his time inside the kitchen, he took a good look around. The place was spotless, every surface clean and all doors closed. Flatware and cutlery stored at its rightful place away from the floor. There were no wet spots or water remnants on the floor nor were there any in the sinks. In all senses, food poisoning should not be possible, therefore it must have been deliberate, much like what Shinichi had initially thought.

"A Yen for your thought?" Kaito piped up from beside him, he had forgotten the magician followed him as he was very used to his presence. Come to think of it, it felt weird when Kaito wasn't around.

Kaito liked the startled look on Shinichi's face. It was difficult to surprise his detective without having him feel threatened. 'Another Kodak moment to capture some other time.' He smiled to himself, moving the wary signs from Shinichi.

"Well?"

"It's nothing new, but merely confirming my suspicions. The next step is to find Lee to see if he is displaying the same symptoms."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Instead of looking for the mysterious Lee straight away, Shinichi followed the Shiratori to the victims' rooms.

"We have strict policies to keep the place clean. You know hygiene." Furuhata commented next to Shinichi. She was designated as the guide, given the instructions and room numbers. Megure went to the bridge to inform the captain of the new developments. "They have people checking our rooms regularly."

The first room they visited belonged to the chef Miyama. It was one of the few single rooms in the ship for staff.

"They keep to strange times. It's better for everyone to house them together. Though, given Miyama's position, he would get the single."

Shinichi surveyed the small room, just enough for three people to fit inside. There was a cot on one side, a wardrobe, a hanging flat screen tv in the corner, a table laden with papers, and a wall stuck with several photos. The papers looked to be plans for new dishes and drinks, possibly additions to the buffet spread. The photos showed mainly Miyama in the traditional Japanese garb, taken outside of a wooden two storey house. Some were taken in a Japanese garden and a few wedding photos.

"Isn't that Kurahara Akio?" Kaito pointed to one of the photos from his position by the doorway.

The photo in question was in the scene that kept repeating in other photos, the traditional Japanese garden. The pair were standing very close, hugging at the shoulders, with a grin in their face. Miyama was in his wedding black kimono with a white insignia of a stylized mountain. Kurahara also wearing a kimono but in dark blue and the insignia on the haori showed a geometric shape that was muddled. Shinichi could barely make out the diamond with the thatched hashing.

"Looks to be a pre-wedding photo. Probably a best man." Shinichi leaned forward to have a better look. "Taken at home, spring or summer by the flowers in the background."

"Spring. There's Narcissus near the lake in the background." Kaito added.

"You would know wouldn't you?" There was amusement in Shinichi's eyes. "Looks to be taken from a family home, not a set."

"I heard Miyama-san came from a traditional family but his family was really against the marriage. Probably because he's the eldest son..." Furuhata supplied from next to Kaito, popping her head inside. "His wife is the only daughter and from a wealthy family. Her parents wanted someone to succeed their family business. Miyama-san had been quite stressed about trying to calm both family's parents down. It must have been tough."

"Did he take up the wife's family name?" Shinichi quickly came to the conclusion. That would be the only reason why such joyous event could create high tensions.

"Not sure. Miyama-san never talked much with other people in the staff bar. Come to think of it, he spends a lot of time in the kitchens, coming up with new recipes I think."

"Who else is he friendly with?" Shinichi asked as they moved out into the corridors. Shiratori, somewhat uncharacteristically, let Shinichi front the questions. Though it might be because of the dressing down the young detective have during an earlier case so the elder man was reluctant to get on his bad side again.

"Kitchen staff? Like I said, he's not much of a people person." The young actress led them down another maze of paths to Kurahara's room. "But I remember him talking to the bartender about gardening. Apparently, they both have a green thumb. Oh, and that he helps manage the miniature rooftop garden in the ship."

"A chef having interest in farming is quite common these days." Kaito managed to wedge between the young actress and his detective, as a deterrent for any _inappropriate_ contact. "The trend for knowing where produce comes from and growing awareness is high in the food industry."

"Yes, but the strange thing is that Miyama-san used to be a chemistry major but cooking is more of a hobby for him." Furuhata knocked on the door of the room. Kurahara was sharing a place with another staff. She quickly explained the situation and let Shiratori take over.

The officer drew the occupant out of the room, accompanied by the young actress, as Shinichi and Kaito entered. The layout was similar to Miyama's room, though this place had a bunk bed design, two slim wardrobe, and two more overhanging cupboard above the mirrored wall, which also had a cloth draped over it. In a fit of curiosity, Shinichi lifted up the material, which revealed it to also having pictures stuck on it. He noticed the same picture from Miyama's room to be here, along with a few others between Lee and Kurahara.

"Similar habits." Kaito commented then pointed at the lower bunk bed. It was obvious this was Kurahara's as it had many schedules stuck on its adjacent wall. Though Shinichi was sure this was not what Kaito had meant. The bed, which had struck Shinichi as odd when he first laid eyes on it in Miyama's room, was replicated here. The sheets were abnormally flat, corners tucked in tight, but the blanket and pillow was made in a way that resembled trying to fold up a futon. Looking at the bed above, it was made with the pillow on one end and the blanket on the other.

"Odd for someone who has a tight schedule." Shinichi commented. But it still have him no indications as to how the accidents came about. Though he could easily guess the motive.

Kaito saw the way the blue eyes glint when pieces fell in place. But he detected a sense of underlying sadness. "We should try and find Lee-san, he might be able to offer us an explanation." Kaito steered his detective out of the room. Giving Shiratori a quick note and leaving him to the young actress, he guided them back to the guest areas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The search for Lee required them to first seek out their fellow teen detectives. The ship was too big for two officers, a detective, and a magician to search even if they did call for help from the staff. It was confirmed Lee was not in his room or the staff bar. Calling all the restaurants still yielded no results.

"Yo Kudo!" Hattori strolled leisurely towards the table they claimed on the deck as their working office. The girls had not wanted any part in the investigation so they opted to go for a spa treatment, with the exception of Sera who stayed to investigate.

"Any news?" Shinichi looked away from the mesmerizing display of card tricks Kaito had been performing since they sat down.

"Nah," Hattori poured himself juice from the pitcher on the table. The questionable red colour made him pause before drinking it but his thirst was greater than his self preservation. "No one's heard from 'im for the whole day. 'Cept Kurahara o'course." He looked at the two ceramic cup of hot beverage by the pair of look-alikes, wondering if he should order one for himself.

"Something wrong with the juice?" Kaito was the first to notice Hattori's inquisitive stare at their drinks. "It's supposed to be a house blend."

"Nah, juice is fine. But was wondering how many cups Kudo had gone through today." He took another sip, it wasn't as though the drink was bitter or overly sweet, just that the colour looked strange. "Unless you really did do somethin' to the juice." He looked at Kaito suspiciously.

"I'm not that mean, I'd never mess around with food like that." Though the underlying message was he would mess around with the food, only it wouldn't cause any health problems. Both detectives were suddenly put on alert for any food offered by the magician just in case.

"Am I the last one back?" Hakuba approached from behind, having just visited the guest common areas.

"Sera has yet to come back, though she is going around to all the restaurants, cafes, and shops so it might take some time."

Hakuba took one look at the juice then waved for a waiter nearby to order a pot of tea. Kaito snickered. Out of all of them, only the Osakan detective had the nerve to drink the fluorescent drink. It looked like spilled highlighter ink than anything natural.

"There you are!" Furuhata, who had volunteered to guide the inspectors in the ship, waved enthusiastically. "The inspectors were wondering why you didn't follow. Oh? And who's this?" She looked at Kaito with curious eyes. Kaito had already shed his previous clothes and put on something more open and colourful. With the cap that he used to cover his face gone, Furuhata would assume him to be someone else rather than KID. After all, he was not acting the suave gentleman like KID, rather the playful high-school prankster.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire." He stood up to give a bow. "I heard from Shinichi you needed some assistance?"

"Wonderful! No time like the present!" She grab hold of Kaito's wrist and proceed to drag him away even with his protests. "I'll be borrowing him for the afternoon!"

Shaking his head, Shinichi noticed his vibrating phone. The caller display showed the call was from Sera. "Have fun." He waved joyfully before answering the phone.

Kaito wanted to stay and listen, feeling unsettled being led away. But he did agree to this so he would have to see it through. Before giving the young actress his full attention, he spared a glance at his detective, who looked tense for a second before leaping onto his own feet. His sudden action earned confused and startled stare from the surrounding party. After some calm explanation by Shinichi, the inspectors followed the Eastern Detective while the other two tolerated each other's presence by the table, taking their own drinks.

"Kuroba-kun?" Concern laced the actress's voice, "are you nervous about the performance?" She let go of the wrist as they entered the indoor environment.

"Nothing of that sort, I've been a performer since I knew how to hold my chopsticks. This stage might be a little different but any magician worth his mettle should be able to adapt to circumstances."

She let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. For a moment I thought I had to placate you or something. I remembered that time on stage, it was my earliest production, which is what we're performing tonight as well, and even though I practiced and practiced, I still felt I never was good enough."

This side of the actress was the side KID met, the nervous and second guessing nature.

"Even now, knowing I have a new movie role waiting for me once this job is finished, I'm not sure if I can do it..." There was hesitation in her voice, as though debating whether to tell Kaito.

"Movie?" Kaito haven't read anything about this maybe it was still in pre-production stage.

She nodded. "An agent from Toho movies approached me, saying I was the right person for their new movie, The Assistant." She handed him a script to tonight's performance. Even though Kaito knew it from his previous exposure, there still might have been new revisions.

"Is the movie something like a feature length version of The Apprentice or something?" He flipped through the script, most of the lines were the same with the only new addition of the formalized version of KID's monologue.

"Nothing like that. It's a movie about a detective's assistant, who falls in love with the detective only to find out the detective was leading a double life because of a split personality."

"You're playing the role of the assistant?" That would explain her earlier actions.

"No, I play the detective, who not only has a split personality but also cross dresses. The assistant is played by a male actor, I haven't had the chance to ask the name. But the character is suppose to struggle about his love interest, always questioning why he fell in love with another male, though in the end, the love line would be resolved after the detective is revealed to be female." She sighed, "it's such a complex character. Not only that, but the agent had suggested for me to shadow a detective for a day to learn about the ins-and-outs of the profession." She flopped onto the nearest velvet seating in the audience section. Kaito placed the script deliberately to the side on the stage.

"You know," he conjured up a dove, Hime, and started stroking her feathers. The actress's eyes were drawn to the small, white, bird, "there are two types of acting we do. The one where we act out our roles," he gestured towards the script, "and one where we become out roles." Kaito began pulling out a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket, though what was revealed was more like a cape. He flung the material over his shoulder and let it settled. "Though some may choose a third option, to invent their roles." Showing a KID-like grin, he released his dove before flipping himself up onto the stage and stood at the center.

The young actress stretched out her hands to hold onto the dove that was flying straight at her. She let it settle in her palms, carefully stroking the feathers as she watched Kaito with mesmerized eyes.

"Underneath the glow of the silver moon," Kaito began reciting the script in his KID character, "the white magician appeared, having ridden upon the midnight clouds to come before the one who longed for the young Prince. She of pure heart and caring nature, longs for the Prince to notice." He directed his gaze back at the actress, eyes softening as he stretched out his hands to take the actress up onto the stage. "She who always hide in the background but works diligently for the one day she can chance a meeting. She who is most suited for a Prince of caring nature." With a snap of fingers, smoke pooled around their feet, rising up to obscure vision. When the smoke cleared, Furuhata was clad in the princess dress from the costume room. "Allow this white magician to cast his spell for the night, for this young maiden to meet the deserving Prince, to present to the world the one that could make dreams come true." With another snap, an ornate jewelry box appeared in Kaito's hands. He opened to reveal a large green gem, replica of the Green Dream. Holding it up towards the spotlight, much like what he did the first time, he gazed into the stone knowing it would reveal nothing.

The young actress watched, as though replaying the same scene from so long ago.

"The gem of dreams, a beautiful gem destined for a hand that can grant such dreams." He turned to kneel at the actress's feet, taking her hand to fit her with the ring.

"How..." She was speechless, it had been mere minutes since he read the script and for someone to have memorized it and act the scene out with perfection, it was unbelievable.

Straightening, Kaito dropped his act, returning to the carefree stance.

"Like I said, I became the character and invented my role. That's what performers do, we create." Grinning at his own success at having surprised the actress. "I've never actually acted before but I have performed my magic so this is just like a step up. You've already acted in theater, in front of live audience. That should be more daunting than for a camera. Have a bit of confidence."

"You know, you sound like Kaitou KID, I met him before and he too gave me advice when I was afraid to act on stage... "

"The audience are but heads of pumpkins in a farmer's field right?" Again, Kaito noticed the riddled expression. "It's something anyone would tell you. Though I prefer the version that they were all clad in nothing but underwear."

Both snickered, laughter echoing in the empty hall.

"Thanks Kuroba-kun, I feel much better now." She hugged the magician with gratitude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending the early afternoon talking with the actress, Kaito was allowed to return to their rooms under the promise of being back at the halls in the evening, an hour before the performance.

"Shinichi? You're back already? I thought you'd still be investigating." Kaito took two steps before tackling his detective back onto the bed.

"We were, only..." Shinichi became silent, eyes downcast and avoiding Kaito. Kaito instinctively held onto his detective, noticing him to be closing up.

"There was nothing you could have done." Kaito could guess they found Lee but was too late to save him. He did not bother to ask for details. "Did you find out how? Or why?"

"I don't have evidence to convict the killer yet." Shinichi sighed, burying deeper into Kaito's chest. "This case is just too sad. Miyama-san was apparently the elder brother of Kurahara-san but since he married into his wife's family, he took on her name...he had been worried about Kurahara-san for such a long time..."

"You've found the motive?" Kaito patted the hair, smoothing the orderly hair. Its silly smoothness was addictive.

"Motives. From multiple people. That's what making this such a sad case. Everyone thought they have the best interest at heart but in the end, it turned out to be a tragedy..." Shinichi tried to seek comfort in the touches. "Kurahara-san wanted to know Lee-san's true intention and Miyama-san wanted to protect his brother. I guess the only true victim is Lee-san who knew nothing about their plans..." They were broken out of their comfort with a shrill ring of Shinichi's mobile. He made a quick grab for it.

Kaito saw the face change in his detective, from apprehension to realization and finally fear. Kaito rushed after Shinichi when he abruptly left the room. The detective had a sense of determination as he looked left and right. Kaito wasn't sure what his detective was looking for but knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Wait! Shinichi!" Kaito shouted as the climbed the metallic steps to reach a staff only area. A sense of dread flooded him as he was still a flight of stairs behind his detective. He silently cursed and ran up the stairs two at a time. He marvelled at the fact that his detective can sprint so quickly. No wonder Shinichi could keep up with KID at heists.

Kaito heard a door open bang open and rushed footsteps. He was still several seconds behind and the scene he came to chilled Kaito to the bones.

Standing near the edge of the railings was Kurahara, with a gun held close but loosely in his hands. Shinichi looked as though he was trying to placate the man before him.

"Kurahara-san, there is no reason for you to do this." Shinichi took a step forward but the man backed away.

"This is my fault, Jun died because of me. Because I refused to listen to my brother. And now both of them...Jun gone and brother is in a coma. I never wanted to do that to him."

"Miyama-san is stable, the hospital is working to revive him. Lee-san, there's nothing we can do for him now that he's gone but I'm sure he wouldn't want to to take your own life." Shinichi signalled for Kaito, hoping the magician would have some way of saving the man as he distracted him. Their first concern is the gun in his hands.

"I hadn't known it would have that effect on him. Brother, when he gave me the juice, there was nothing wrong with the taste. I didn't know but I saw him slip something in my drink. I swapped it out...replacing his with mine. He said it was a new blend, wanted to see what I think." Kurahara stared at the metallic weapon. "He's the chef, the master of his art. He would have made sure I wouldn't have adverse reactions. It was not supposed to be this way. I took the pitcher, saved the juice since I knew Jun always loved to try new things. I didn't expect..."

"The juice, while not poisonous, it was toxic. How the person reacts is dependent on the metabolism and genetics. Though it shouldn't have led to death." Shinichi calmly, and slowly, tried to approach Kurahara once more now that the hysterics died down. Kaito was inching forward as well.

There was a distinct rumble coming from the staircase. Kaito guessed it must be the rest of the detectives finally having caught onto this suicide attempt. They were lucky to have been able to find the man so quickly. Kaito was confident that Shinichi would, and could, save him.

"Kurahara-san, it was an accident. You've admitted yourself to wrongdoing, I don't think your brother would place blame on you. As for Lee-san, the judge is not so cruel to a harsh sentence. You can start over again..."

"What's life without Jun?" Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he held the gunpoint to his temple. Without thinking, Shinichi tackled the man, pushing at him to wrestle the gun away. Kaito rushed forward to help only to be knocked back by someone's elbow. When he recovered himself, the pair were extremely near to the railings. Kurahara still had the gun, pointing erratically and for a split second, Kaito was afraid it might go off. They were leaning dangerously far into the open waters and Kaito looked around for some sort of rope. At least there were lifesaver buoy stashed at the corner should there be an accident.

Just as the thought left his mind, there came a loud bang. The startled pair lost their footing and tipped over the other side of the rail. Kaito reached out to grab the arm, or wrist, anything that could help pull them back. But he just missed by a hair's breadth. With slow motion, he saw his detective fall overboard with the shocked staff. The rest of the cavalry arrived just in time as Kaito was about to leap after the falling pair.

"The lifesaver!" He called out, momentarily acknowledging Hattori who made a grab for the floating device to throw towards the magician. Kaito caught it mid-air before diving in. He assumed someone would inform the captain about this so they would send a boat out to pick them up.

The water was freezing, Kaito tried not to think about the living things in the sea. His eyes scanned the water surface for the tale-tell spot of hair. With one hand on the lifesaver, he swam back in the direction the ship had been moving. The waves cast by the moving cruise ship made it difficult to swim in a straight line, he had to take care not to be too close to the ship to avoid the eddies caused by movement. He was tempted to call out but that would cost his strength, he wasn't sure how far his detective might have drifted with the few seconds head start. The current was strong in the open waters and it zapped his strength quickly.

A few minutes in the water felt like an eternity when he finally caught sight of his detective. It was then he called out to catch his attention. Together, they heaved the unconscious Kurahara to have him hanging over the lifesaver.

"You're not hurt are you?" Kaito examine his detective as best he could while treading water.

"Neither of us were hit. The gun went off above our heads." Shinichi looked at Kaito wearily. "Kaito..."

"Don't say a word." Kaito could guess what Shinichi wanted to ask. Him being in the sea is already making him uncomfortable. He did not need the reminder.

Shinichi nodded, knowing the issues with regards to the sea creatures should not be discussed now despite his curiosity. He was just touched that Kaito would dive in after him knowing what was in the waters.

It could have been minutes or it could have been an hour. The buoy could not hold the weight of three people so they took turns to tread water while waiting for rescue to arrive. When the speedboat came, with Hakuba and Hattori onboard, Kaito could finally breath easier. They were quickly and efficiently ensconced in towels and warm blankets to ward off the sea breeze and were handed cups of tea. Kurahara was still unconscious and they suspect it was the mental trauma rather than physical.

"What a way to end the trip." Kaito said when he came out of the showers, his hands were busy drying his hair. Looking over to the sofa, Shinichi was still sitting in the same position, still with a towel around his shoulders and hair dripping wet. Kaito walked determinedly over and threw his own towel onto his detective's head and proceeded to give him a thorough drying. "You'll get a headache if you left it damp." He admonished with a gentle tone.

Shinichi looked weary, tired and worn out all at the same time. Though Kaito could understand seeing as Shinichi had it in his mind that death, or in this case serious injury, during a case was the fault of the investigating detective. This was a habit that Kaito knew he wouldn't be able to break Shinichi out of.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kaito asked when he deemed Shinichi to be sufficiently dry, "coffee? Or maybe some hot chocolate? Something sweet could do you wonders."

"No thanks. I'm good." Shinichi replied with a voice slightly more monotone than usual. It told Kaito more than the words, that his detective was feeling both depressed and guilty. But at the same time, Kaito did not know what he could say to soothe his detective. Instead, he sat down next to him, wrapping Shinichi with his arms and pulling him into his chest. He felt Shinichi let out a shaky breath. Gently, Kaito rubbed circles around his detective's back, coaxing Shinichi to relax and hopefully drift off into sleep. He knew for the next few days, Shinichi would be reliving this memory, of not being able to prevent something so premeditated, and would wake up wide eyes in the middle of the night.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

-OMAKE: Omiage-

"Yukiko-san!" Kaito called out as he approached the table with where the actress sat alone in the coffee shop. He too was alone, having dropped Shinichi off at the police station.

"How was you trip Kai-chan?" She stood to give the magician her patented hug, effectively squeezing out all the air in his lungs.

"Wonderful, though the ending could have been better..." Kaito ordered a drink before producing a neatly wrapped box. "Your requests."

Yukiko smiled, gently taking the gift into her hands.

"So you remembered!" She carefully placed the box into her handbag and removed an album to push across the table. "Here's your payment."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Kaito grinned, hands caressing the covers of the book. "Such a shame Shinichi had hidden all of it before I had a chance to see them."

"You might want to take a good look at those from when he was 5 or 6, those are absolutely precious! And he was so cute~"

"I'll be sure to keep it somewhere that even Shinichi couldn't find." Kaito clicked his hands to vanish the book with a puff of smoke. "But those sapphire blues are truly addictive."

"Aren't they?" Yukiko shared a knowing smile. "You could try pairing it up with something baby-pink or lacey. That brings it out even further!"

"Hm...You've just given me an idea Yukiko-san. Perhaps there's a chance for more business with you in the future." Kaito did not bother to hide the mischievous glint. Yukiko replicated the same look as they clinked their porcelain cups for a toast.

"To future _business_."

Elsewhere, deep inside the office of Division One, Shinichi let out a sneeze then shivered.

"Are you OK Kudo-kun?" Takagi asked in concern. "I heard you fell into the ocean. Are you sure you're not coming down with a cold?"

"I'm fine Takagi-keiji. Probably dust or something..." Shinichi sniffled slighting. 'Though it's more likely _someone_ is planning _something_ to do with me...' Shinichi tries to suppress another sneeze as he returned to the form in front of him. 'Please let it not be too traumatizing...'

 **-OMAKE END-**


	36. First Change

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Writing is coming along really slow these past few days. That's why this chapter update is delayed.

* * *

First Change

Kaito looked at the dozen of cardboard boxes all stacked at the center of their newest living space. It felt surreal to move out of their respective homes and into this small apartment. Now begins a new chapter of their life, leaving high-school behind and entering university. The two had opted to move to a place closer to Touto University, deciding to share an actual apartment instead of staying in student accommodations.

'At least here we have our own kitchen and baths even if it's only a studio apartment.' Kaito looked out the window, hearing Shinichi driving the rental car back to the shops. They were only on the third floor so some street level sounds could still penetrate into the room. The small apartment was unfortunately not furnished but they managed to scour the attics of their respective homes to find furniture and accessories to make this more like a home rather than a temporary abode. 'Good thing our parents were willing to foot the first installment.' It was a bonus that the owner had wanted the sell the place and was willing to let them pay for it through rent. Though they had to pay at least a quarter of the selling price before they could do so. With Shinichi becoming an official consultant to the police and taking on more private cases and Kaito having semi permanent shows at surrounding theaters and clubs, the two could afford this place and pay for their bills.

"Well, no time like the present." Kaito rolled up his sleeve and began the arduous work of unpacking the boxes.

Kaito was at it for nearly an hour when Shinichi came back with bags of grocery and their lunch.

"I take it the going is tough?" He looked about forlornly, noticing the emptiness of the place but knows that it would be filled with the clutter of everyday life soon enough. There were still many full boxes in the center of the room, the furniture still haphazardly placed in a single group next to the boxes where he last dropped off their things, even if the larger furniture had been placed strategically such as the bed at the back, and the bookcase to separate the sleeping space with the living space. The only consolation seems to be Kaito having given this place a thorough cleaning and is now devoid of any possible dust. Strangely enough, his doves were picking at the sticky tape by the ground, possibly trying to entertain themselves, but it was the first time Shinichi has seen the birds acting like birds for a change (instead of the usual headache inducing menace that many claims them to be. Shinichi didn't know why people kept insisting as they have been nothing but sweethearts towards him.)

Kaito picked up on Shinichi's mood. "Missing the library already?" He came up to hug his detective, joining at the waist, looking at the empty bookcase. "Think about it this way, you'll be able to start your own collection of books now. Yuusaku-san made the library into his own and now, you can create your own library."

"Don't think there's enough space though." Shinichi placed a kiss on the tip of the nose before pulling slightly away but still maintaining the close contact.

"When your collection has grown beyond what this place could hold, I'm sure it's time we moved out anyways." Kaito returned the gesture, only allowing himself to carry on his actions to extend beyond the face and towards the neck.

"Kaito." Shinichi's stern voice broke through, met with a playful and cheeky grin. Kaito backed off. "Not until we've settled." The detective knew it was impossible to tell him to stop, so better to set the time and place rather than let him do as he pleased.

Kaito's eye widened at the implied free reign. He renewed his efforts in clearing the boxes.

"Lunch." Shinichi stated clearly, pointing at the bag of food on the kitchen counter. Kaito was glad that his detective had finally picked up the habit of eating regularly, though it had taken quite a lot of effort to enforce this idea by both his mother and himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

University didn't seem all that different, to Kaito it was still mind numbingly dull with very little in terms of challenge. Unfortunately, Shinichi's chosen discipline had him in another part of the campus, on the side of law, whereas Kaito stuck with the more hands-on mechanical engineering. It seems like worlds apart for Kaito even if they promised each other for lunch. On the plus side, he wasn't alone. Strangely enough, the female detective did not choose law, rather, she went with science.

"You're planning to join the police force aren't you? Wouldn't it have been better to take law or something like that?" Kaito asked out of curiosity as they waited for the rest of their friends; the two detectives, Aoko, Akako, Ran, and Sonoko.

"It's not really a requirement and I hated the memorization we have to do for law based subjects. 'Sides, there's training courses when you join, anything I have to remember, I'll do it then. What about Kudo-kun and Hakuba-kun? Do you know if they're joining the force?"

"Probably only Hakuba. Shinichi seems to have set his eyes on staying a detective consultant."

"Following Holmes' footstep." Sera nodded knowingly. "Shouldn't surprise me given his nickname."

The detectives arrived first before the girls, though it was expected as restaurant they have chosen was closer to the detectives' faculty building.

"Apologies for the lateness, the lecturer would not let us go." Hakuba settled in a free seat, furthest away from Kaito. "He was a _fan_ of our work, or more specifically of Kudo's."

Kaito immediately bristled.

"He was only curious." Shinichi replied, laying a calming kiss at Kaito's temple to sooth his ruffled feathers. "Did you wait for long?"

Instead of letting Shinichi into a free seat, Kaito pulled him onto his lap, startling the detective. Shinichi let out a grunt at the sudden movement and was about to protest when Kaito's arms sneaked around his waist holding him in place.

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you." Shinichi whispered lowly. As much as he wanted to keep this conversation private, their current table companions have excellent hearing and caught every single word for they were trying to hold back the curving of lips but failing spectacularly.

Kaito did not waste the chance, seeing as they were seated in a shadowed corner and away from immediate sight of the other patrons, he began to lay claim to his detective. As his lips crushed against the warm skin and throbbing pulse, he could feel the small shudder Shinichi let out.

"Kaito!" Shinichi renewed his struggle. This was not what he anticipated for lunch, and Kaito was unrelenting. Rather, he doubled his effort to secure Shinichi, wrapping his arms tighter around the waist. Shinichi could feel the warm, slick, appendage licking at his pulse point. Shinichi nearly let out a mew, barely holding the sound of desperation when Kaito stopped his assault.

Like true friends, Sera and Hakuba laughed. The former did not bother with masking the giggles and the latter at least had the decency to turn away and muffle the sounds with his fist.

"Kaito." Shinichi tried to glower angrily but the effect was lost through the vigorous blush and hitched breaths.

Kaito looked at Shinichi's neck with satisfaction. There was a nice red mark peeking above the neckline of the shirt, at the junction between the neck and shoulders. Shinichi noticed the stare and quickly covered the mark with his hand.

"Kaito! Why did you do that!" The blush on Shinichi's cheeks deepened.

"Possessive much Kuroba?" Hakuba turned back to face them now that the action was over. He was wearing an overly amused smile.

"Hakuba, I trusted you to keep those nasty flies away." Kaito whined jokingly.

"Believe me, I've tried but that's the head lecturer for our course. It wouldn't do to earn a fail just because we didn't want to stay behind to have a conversation like civilized beings."

"When's your next lesson with this lecturer?".Kaito was already plotting for some may to ensure the man knew Shinichi was taken.

"No Kaito." Shinichi firmly said. "You will not be doing anything to the poor man."

"But he'll be sabotaging our private time!" Kaito let out the best puppy eyes he managed. He could see Shinichi weakening at his gaze. For added effect, he bit his lower lips, letting out a soft whimper as his lips shuddered.

Shinichi sighed, shoulders sagging slightly as realization that there was nothing he could do to stop his magician. Kaito smiled at the implicit surrender, rewarding Shinichi with a chaste kiss on the edge of the mouth.

"Hey guys!" Sonoko called out, taking the seat next to Kaito. Ran had left the other seat next to Kaito empty and took the one after. "Kaito-kun, have you heard? KID-sama is having another heist!" She said excitedly before degenerating into a one-sided ramble, which had spurred Aoko to start cursing at the thief.

"They've been like this since we bumped into each others outside." Ran shook her head as she placed both Sonoko and her order when the waitress came around. The waitress was smart to avoid the semi arguing pair.

"When did KID's notice come in?" Neither detective had heard. Shinichi looked at Kaito, who was already sporting a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, when and how did the notice arrive?"

By Kaito's tone of inquisition, this heist sounds to be fake.

"Just this morning." Akako answered in place of the arguing pair. They were in their own pocket dimension for some reason, not paying attention to the conversation going on in the table. "But I wouldn't be surprised if it was a crow dyed white for this event."

That statement put both detective and magician on alert. It meant this could be a set up, not that they haven't suspected it to be. Though Shinichi had his doubts about Akako's supposed prophecy.

"According to Suzuki-san, the notice came through social media." Akako continued as though she did not notice the the apprehensive looks she was receiving from Kaito. "But Nakamori-san said her father received his through the mail."

"Sorry, have to go." Kaito said in a rush, Shinichi had already jumped up from his laps and was jogging towards the campus gates. Their friends called out in surprise and curiosity. Hakuba looked torn for he wanted to give chase after them at one look from Kaito had him shrinking back to his seat. Aoko had looked at him questioningly but he waved off her concern.

Kaito sprinted towards Shinichi to catch up. His detective slowed to a long stride to let Kaito catch his breath.

"What made you hurry?" Kaito asked though he could somewhat guess the answer.

"Not many people know I've moved out of the mansion, I wanted to see if our KID impostor sent a note to the Beika address." They waved for a taxi instead of taking the train. As they sat down, Shinichi took out his phone to start a search for this morning's heist notice online. Kaito did the same.

"Here." Kaito showed Shinichi his screen. His phone had recognised his search patterns and had displayed KID related articles first, whereas Shinichi usually browse for news and rather than displaying the notice, it showed merely reports of the incidents.

Taking hold of Kaito's phone, Shinichi read the riddle.

 _Picking the fruit of morning glory in the brightest darkness._

 _Kaito KID_

"Short." Kaito commented. Shinichi's finger had stilled mid action so Kaito helped with scrolling down the page. There were many comments and speculations written below. "You know the time at least?" It was, not exactly easy, the answers were quite obscure but the clues were all these despite its conciseness. Fruit is a result of flowers at a maturity, the fact that morning glories do not produce fruit means when they die. Therefore, the time would be when the sun had fully disappeared in the horizon. Brightest darkness could refer to the date or the gem, though Kaito has a hunch it meant the date, seeing as they were close to an astronomical event.

"Time, location, and possibly gem." On his own phone. Shinichi scrolled to a news article that popped up in his search. It was pure chance he came across the news.

 _Jewelry show special_

 _In a rare showcase of his personal collection, Mr Philips Christianson has agreed to allow for the showing of his family heirloom piece, a large 40 carat white sapphire strangely named 'White Terror'. This piece had been in his family for nearly a century but darkness and tragedy has always fallen on the family whenever the gem sees the light of day. Mr Christianson, not believing in such 'baseless rumours' as he calls it, decides to go against the wishes of his parents and put the gem on display..._

"The gem is to be on display three days from now, with its the display period spanning the lunar eclipse. That's when the KID wannabe would strike." Shinichi interrupted Kaito's reading.

"At least this meant the story behind the gem is not a baseless rumour. Only this time, it's not exactly a tragedy but a crime. Still qualifies as a misfortune" Kaito shrugged. "Though with the crows involved, who knows..."

"You're not supposed to be pessimistic." Shinichi poked at Kaito at the waist, causing him to squirm away on reflex. "By the way, do you really believe in what Koizumi-san said?"

"She might talk in riddles but she did claim to be a witch and so far, all her prophecies came true. I have no reason not to believe her words." Kaito shrugged casually as though there was nothing wrong with knowing a witch.

"But witches..."

"Don't exist right? Then how do you reason why those male leeches were attracted to you at the cruise if not for the pair of earrings she lent you?"

Shinichi opened his mouth, to verbalize an argument, but froze. He really didn't have a clue nor could he come up with a rational answer.

"See? She's a witch, end of story." Kaito looked primped to have won this particular argument. Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose, it was a difficult concept to follow after all.

Shinichi coughed to clear the throat and refused to admit his defeat. "Despite what she is, she does have a point. It is likely this is a trap."

"Really? What gave that away?!" Kaito over exaggerated his reactions.

"Sarcasm does not suit you either." Shaking his head with exasperation, he turned his attention back to his phone screen. "Like you said, the message was too short. It didn't elude to the history of the gem like all other KID notes do. It lacks... a story I guess... a narrative? It's hard to describe but when I acted as bait, making a believable note was the hardest part of the impersonation."

"Huh, who would have thought there was something you're not good at." Kaito teased as the taxi rounded a familiar corner. "And here I thought you're able to do everything, what with you're superhero attitude and everything."

"Not everyone could be perfect in everything they do like KID does." Shinichi muttered, searching his pocket for his wallet, trying his best not to blush as he complimented his thief.

Kaito grinned widely, the corners of his mouth reaching his eyes. To hear such high praises from his detective was uplifting. He let Shinichi exit the taxi, holding the door ajar like a gentleman then offered his arm to escort his detective, who ducked his head in embarrassment and strolled ahead instead. Not minding the action one bit, Kaito walked leisurely behind and waited until the crossed the threshold and hidden behind the concrete wall before pouncing on Shinichi, tackling him into the wall. Kaito was mindful of the hard surface, of course, and made sure to cradle Shinichi's head. Slowly, he pressed his lips against Shinichi's, driving their bodies closer and pressing into the wall.

When they break for a breather, Shinichi had a dreamy, faraway look on his face. Kaito smiled softly at his expression, cataloging the puffy rosy lips, the strawberry cheeks, and the glowing bright blue eyes. Shinichi looked brilliant, like a shining beacon even in the afternoon sun.

Shinichi poked at Kaito's sides, again earning a reflexive squirm. Before turning around to open the letter box. "I'm thinking of poached salmon for dinner tonight with a serving of tuna salad." He delivered the night's menu with a snarky smile. Kaito shuddered involuntary as he began to whimper at the thought of the monsters of the deep. Shinichi ignored the magician's spluttering at the unfairness.

"How can you expect me to hold myself when you're looking so cute?" Kaito continued to nuzzle at his detective's neck, sucking at the red hickey he left behind a scant hour ago. His own arms snaked its way around the slim waist. "You found something." He stated when Shinichi stilled in his hold.

Shinichi held an envelope between his fore and middle fingers. The silver calligraphy writing in a bright contrast to the black envelope. The letter read ' _Kudo Shinichi-sama_ ' and the lack to an address indicates that it was likely to be delivered by hand. Kaito noted Shinichi's lack of gloves for handling the supposed evidence and quirked an eyebrow. Shinichi seems to have picked up the unvoiced question.

"It would be strange if my prints are not on my mail. Besides, whoever wanted to lure me, would not make such elementary mistakes and leave condemning evidence behind." Shinichi flipped the envelope a few times, check for any further markings. On the opening side of the envelope, where the tab meets the body, was a bulls-eye symbol. There were also two cross marks below the bulls-eye. At the lower left corner was a red lipstick mark, made by a person kissing the paper.

"You were saying something about evidence?" Kaito pointed at the obvious bright red colour.

Shinichi sighed, at least they know who their sender is. "Sealed with a kiss..."

"Not exactly since she only kissed the corner. Though I guess she wanted to hint at something more important." Kaito took the envelope with gloved hands. He carefully examine the paper stock, nothing out of the ordinary, it was the everyday envelope available from any stationary shop only it was dyed in black. Though, on the safe side, he wasn't going to let Shinichi handle the letter any more than necessary for fear that the letter might have been laced with poison. 'Wouldn't put it past them to not do something so underhanded.' Kaito released Shinichi from his hold so he could use both his hands to handle the letter.

"Kaito, give it here." Shinichi laid out his palm for the letter.

"But what if it's a love letter? I have to assess my competition." Kaito jumped a few steps back, letter held just out of Shinichi's reach. He hugged the letter as though to protect it.

"I'm thinking we can have taiyaki for dessert, homemade good for you? I think Haibara has a mold I can borrow..."

Kaito shuddered once more. He debated internally whether his detective would follow through with the threat of the specific dinner menu. The look on Shinichi's face said Kaito would undoubtedly regret it if he continued to hold onto the letter. With a sigh, he relented and reluctantly handed the letter over.

Shinichi firstly examined the outside. Without breaking the seal, he ran his finger across the top of the envelope, then on the flat surface. He needed to know if it was rigged. He wasn't afraid if the letter was bugged, that they could easily deal with and probably use it to their advantage. However, there was very little they could do, or react to, if the letter was rigged with an incendiary, it might result in a large injury. The flatness of the envelope indicated there's no hidden mechanism and relatively safe to open. Carefully, he pulled on the envelope flap, revealing a singular card.

 _Hung above the clouds so high, as moonlight shine with bright coloured eyes, drive the wooden stake so the zombie dies, when light turns to darkness as the phantom flies._

 _Can you do it?_

 _-Locasta-_

The writing was printed with golden ink, shimmering in the afternoon sun. It was as though the sender had expected Shinichi to know about the heist, therefore rather than sending a riddle about it, the letter was issuing a challenge.

"Why deliver it by hand rather than a message by phone? She has the number." Kaito rested his chin on Shinichi's shoulders as he read the letter.

"Her phone might be monitored right now or she's just bored. I'm betting it's the second one." Shinichi tucked the card back into the envelope to pocket it. "Either way, this is not something we can take to the police." He fumbled around for his phone, dialing for the Ekoda precinct to connect with their Division Two so that he would have permission to go to the heist.

Kaito took the phone out of Shinichi's hands just when it connected, and it his detective's voice, asked permission for both Shinichi and himself to be present. Shinichi sent him a glare.

"You were about to only mention yourself," Kaito ended the call after being yelled at by the elder inspector of the Task Force. "I'm not going to let you walk into a known trap, alone, and without backup. Besides, this is a blatant challenge to KID so it's only natural that I go as well."

"Kaito, it's clear that this heist is used to lure KID out..." Shinichi tries to reason.

"All the more reason for me to go." Kaito beamed, before wrapping Shinichi into an embrace. "I promise, I'll stay safe. Though I cannot promise that KID will not make an appearance, however I can make sure there will be minimal injuries on the day."

There was the implication that people will be hurt and Shinichi feared it would be his magician-thief who would be injured. He buried himself into his magician, startling him in the process.

Kaito patted Shinichi, smoothing out the small tuft of hair, in an attempt to soothe whatever anguish that suddenly overcome his detective. They stayed out in the backyard for quite some time, fully aware of the tiredness in their legs, the setting sun, and the lowered temperature. It was when the streetlights started to blink into existence, Kaito finally pulled his detective away. Taking one look at the worried face, Kaito decided he shouldn't breech the subject yet. Instead, he led them out the gate towards the shopping district.

"Food then we'll head back to the apartment." Kaito stated, putting a finger across Shinichi's lips to stop the upcoming protest. "We can plan all we want tomorrow but for now, dinner."

Kaito kept his arm wrapped around Shinichi's shoulders as he guided them down the pedestrian path.

 **-TBC-**


	37. First Long-Distance

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I was going to leave this as a cliffhanger but I'm not that mean...yet

* * *

First Long-distance

"Your acronym friends aren't being subtle..." Kaito pointed at the bulge of the jacket. They managed to have the inspector agree to let in the two FBI agents as Shinichi's companions. "Have you spotted anyone yet?"

Shinichi kept his eyes on the surrounding rooftops. The note hinted there would be at least two snipers to take out KID.

"I may have a potential location but there's been no signs yet." Shinichi went around to the buildings, surrounding the heist location, to plant listening bugs. He had been tuning into the earphones for the slightest noise, but so far nothing. "What about you? Have you spotted your target?"

"I wish. Our KID imposter might not even appear I think." Glancing about, Kaito recognized every single person in the room, ranging from the regular Task Force member to the reporters. Though it could mean nothing when faced with Vermouth as she would be able to portray the person perfectly.

"I'm surprised the Inspector said nothing about Jodie-san and Camel-san. As you said, their _accessories_ are not subtle." The inspector is shouting last minute orders off to the side. Shinichi was grateful they chose to wait at the furthest spot from the inspector.

"I asked Hakuba to help me distract Nakamori-keibu." The blond detective had his face scrunched up as he covered his ears to muffle out the sound. "Maybe I should have bought him a pair of ear plugs. Does this count as a job hazard?"

"Hakuba should be used to it by now. He's an unofficial member of the Task Force."

"Kudo-kun," Jodie approached the pair sandwiched between the pillar and the window, "are you absolutely sure that _they_ would show up?" There was a hint of distrust.

"Jodie-san, even I cannot absolutely guarantee they would show up. However, my sources have informed me of the high possibility." Shinichi was tired of having to prove himself again and again. "If you've trusted my cousin before, you have no reason to doubt me. We've even worked together and I've yet to steer you wrong."

"Speaking of you cousin, where is Cool Kid?"

"Left. Went back home." Shinichi shrugged, turning his gaze back outwards to spot the signs of a glint from a sniper scope. Hoping the agent would drop the subject.

"The States?" Curiosity was piqued in Jodie.

"Could be. I was asked not to reveal." Shinichi heard Kaito's near-silent snicker and sent him a glare.

"Hm...might be a good idea seeing as our Director has taken an interest in him. But would you pass on a message from us?" Jodie took out a written card from her jacket. "He left without saying goodbye. I had been meaning to give this to you last time."

The message was a phone number. Shinichi did not recognise it.

"This is...?" He lifted the card higher.

"Our Director's number." There was a sense of grimace in her voice, "if you could persuade Conan-kun to possibly call him..."

Shinichi thought he probably should do just that to have the Director of FBI off his tail.

"No guarantees." He pocketed the card.

"Shinichi, we're nearing time." Kaito gently reminded. "And there's still no sign..."

Shinichi focused on the static noise coming from the earpiece. They should be transmitting sounds from his bugs that he placed at the two potential locations. The fact that he hadn't heard a single sound is worrying.

"No, it's not that it didn't pick up anything, but it couldn't transmit anything." He had a look of horror on his face as he pulled out a pair of glasses.

"Shinichi," Kaito tapped Shinichi on the shoulders before he even managed to put the glasses. He drew the detective's attention towards the clumsy waiter.

"Please don't tell me he's the one playing KID..." Shinichi groaned, ignoring the startled look from the FBI agents as they too turned towards the waiter.

"Would it help if I lied to you?" Kaito spot the dangling chain swaying as the waiter walked. It was not a standard piece of the hotel staff uniform.

"Can you do something?" Shinichi waved at the general direction between the gem and the waiter. "I really don't want to go back on my words."

"Where are you going?" Kaito questioned the retreating back of Shinichi with the two agents. A sense of dread overcame him. He reached out to grab the wrist, to stop his detective.

"We have to check the two locations. I think the snipers are already in place and just waiting for KID's appearance..." Shinichi's gaze dropped down to the hand grabbing him. "Kaito..." His voice firm as he nodded in the direction of the clumsy waiter, who once again managed to trip but this time also overturned a table and knocking many of the plates to the floor. The waiter apologized profusely bowing down low. "Get him out of here. He's a hazard in more ways than one."

Kaito reluctantly let go of the wrist, letting his hands drop back to his side in a lack of energy and purpose. Shinichi leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheeks. Kaito immediately startled for Shinichi rarely shows public affection voluntarily.

"I'll make it up to you later." Shinichi whispered into his ear, it was not a conversation to be heard by others.

To Kaito, it sounded like a bribe but he was not above declining his detective. "Are you sure you can pay me back for everything?" He joked even in such a tense situation.

"Would you mind if I paid in installments?" Shinichi reached out and squeezed the loose hand. "Stay alive."

It seems Kaito was not the only one with the bad feeling for Shinichi to remind him so plainly of the dangers of the current game. He returned the gesture and gave a reassuring smile before heading off in the direction. Shinichi spared one last look before dashing out of the ballroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A handsome boy like you shouldn't be alone on a night like this. Dance with me?" Blond hair obstructed his eyes as the curvaceous woman stepped into his line of sight. The little black dress just about covered all the parts of the human anatomy to have the woman considered decent. Though the revealing cleavage was saying otherwise.

"What do you want." Despite the genial smile, his voice remained cold as he addressed the person in front of him. Even knowing the true nature of the woman, it would not do for Kaito to let down his guard.

"Where are my manners, I should introduce myself shouldn't I _Kaito-kun_." She flipped her hair theatrically. "I used to be a student of your father's, my name is Chris."

"Chris-san, what brings you here this evening." With the room full of people, there was a high chance of someone eavesdropping on their conversation. Kaito played the part of First-Time-Meeting flawlessly with a decent amount of falseness.

"Philip is a good friend and had all but begged me to come, hoping to use me as a promotion tool. Though to his surprise, someone else beat me to it." Her gaze was directed at the clumsy waiter, who was still clearing up his previous mess. "You're here alone? Or with friends?"

"Like you said, it would be strange for me to be by myself. So shall I take you for a dance or are you busy?" Reluctantly, he offered out a hand. From the few encounters he had with the woman, he figured that as long as he could keep her entertained, she was more likely to help them.

"Like a true gentleman." She took the offered hand, both walking towards the dance floor. "Your father had taught you well."

Kaito offered a tight smile. "I only learn from the best." Lifting up her hand, he let his other hand slip around her waist somewhat awkwardly.

"Nervous to be dancing with me or nervous that your significant other would find out?" The teasing tone was apparent. "No worries, this would be _our_ secret."

Kaito would have loved not to have a shared secret with her.

"Though your movement is a bit stiff, is it because you're dancing with me or because you're dancing the male lead? Either way, you are better than all my partners so far. Perhaps I could find our dear werewolf killer for a spin."

Her subtle hint at the cruise event likely meant she was present on the night or had eyes on the gala. Kaito held back his questions for interrogation. If he learnt anything it is that the woman is more likely to trick you with her answers unless she took a liking in you. Kaito must wait for the information rather than press for it.

"You're cute when you act submissive." She closed in to whisper. "Does _he_ like it this way?"

All of a sudden, Kaito stilled all his motions. Anger must have shown through his Poker Face for the woman grinned.

"Dear boy, you might just have wormed your way into my favourites list." She pecked at his cheeks, "you've earned yourself an extra, fifteen minutes. Good luck."

Kaito was relieved when the woman walked away. At least it seems she was adequately entertained to give him a consolation prize instead of information.

'But extra time for what? Is she planning to hold fire or delay the fake heist so to give KID time to show up?' He looked at his watch. 'Either way, I have to get him away before I attempt anything.' Purposefully, he walked towards the waiter, tapping him on the shoulders.

He was startled.

Kaito winced, 'Can he not be so blatantly obvious? How did they train him?' Shaking his head, Kaito motioned towards for less populated area. He led them outside into the vacant and dimly lit halls.

"Is there something you wanted Kuroba-san?"

And if that didn't give the boy away, Kaito would eat raw sea creatures for breakfast.

He sighed.

"Do they not teach you anything? Never reveal anything from your past or you're bound to be found out. You're lucky there's no one, or bugs, nearby."

He winced. "Sorry," he said softly, hiding his eyes with the bangs of his hair.

Kaito waved him off. On use in trying to admonish the boy. "Why are you here?" Kaito might as well go for the obvious question.

"I... I can't say."

Kaito sighed, internally he thought he might have picked up too many of Shinichi's habits. "Nevermind then. Is there anything you can, or will, tell us?"

"Sorry..."

Kaito could detect the inner debate, could actually imagine the conversation inside the boy's head as the look of anguish was evident.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Kaito had to ask. To see whether the boy had the conviction. There was a moment's hesitance before a nod. "Do you know what you're doing?" Another nod. "Fine." It was said with so much finality that he took it as a dismissal and turned away. But he never expected Kaito to pull out Shinichi's spare sleeping dart watch and dart him in the neck (aim extremely accurate even without the use of the target). The boy immediately slumped over and Kaito managed to catch him mid fall to spare the later headache.

"I said _Fine_ but I never said I wouldn't stop you. Don't blame me, or Shinichi, for this." Kaito heaved the boy's arm around his own shoulder and proceeded to drag him off to an unknown corner. The dose should last for an hour or so, but just to be on the safe side, and in case he had resistance to anesthetics like Shinichi, Kaito rigged up a canister of sleeping gas to go off after he made certain movements to indicate he woke up.

"That should do it." Kaito cleaned off the imaginary dust on his knees as he observed his handiwork. The boy, while not trussed up like many of his unfortunate Task Force members would on a heist night, was laid to sleep inside the janitor's closet. Kaito made sure to clear out the equipment and cleaning liquids in case it would cause bad chemical reactions. He was just about to shut the door when he thought it might look too incriminating if the boy wasn't at least pranked in some form. Rummaging around he found a water-based marker and began to sign KID's name on the cheeks. He also fished out a multicoloured wig and a red nose.

"Not one of my best but you've kind of been through too much for the full KID experience. Toned down and brightly coloured should do for you."

Finally satisfied, he closed the door, leaving it unlocked, before heading back into the display hall. Checking his watch, there was only three minutes left. He made a visual inspection of the places where he hid his tricks, seeing no signs of tempering, he patiently waited for time.

"Excuse me," a rather well-dressed male approached Kaito courteously, "I was wondering if you've seen a particularly clumsy waiter? I thought I saw him walk out with you..."

"Oh, he's a high-school friend! I never thought I'd see him working here of all places," Kaito injected the right amount of surprise into his voice. Inconspicuously, he made mental observations about the male. Slightly taller than he was, tailored suit, polished shoes, dark hair and eyes though the face looked more European than Japanese, the man looked about to be in the late twenties and had an air of openness to him. 'Doesn't seem to be part of the organization.' His posture spoke of him being somewhat athletic, preferring the outdoors seeing there was an obvious tan line where the glasses' handles do not match.

"Where did he go now?" Turning around, the man revealed a small bulge in the inner leg.

"Well, he said something about the kitchens when we parted..." No point go actually telling him the location of the janitor's closet, it would sound too suspicious. "Though why is a guest looking for a waiter?"

"Ah...um...he said he'll be bringing me...uh... the special order. Right, yes, special order. Seeing as I seemed to be drunk or something..." And immediately, the man started to become incoherent. "Anyways... uh... it's nice meeting you? I think?" He bent to bow but seems to have lost balanced and wobbled.

'Horrible, horrible acting.' Smiling outwardly, Kaito offered a hand before waving goodbye. "They all need lessons." Kaito muttered before slinkering to his designated waiting spot close by the display. Hakuba came to join him for the vigil not a moment later.

"So what do you think?" Hakuba asked after standing in silence for three minutes.

"About...?" Kaito was not about to volunteer information or let the blond detective trick him into answering.

"This whole setup, the fake KID, anything?"

Kaito gave him an incredulous look that said more than words, implying Hakuba was stupid to ask such a question. However, Hakuba either didn't seem to get his message or simply did not care.

"Like I said before, your tuxedo fetish does not bother me... at least not as much as it used to. I'm willing to stop implying when you're out of uniform if you could at least give me some answers."

Kaito considered it for a moment, patiently waiting to see if Hakuba had anything else to add or if there was a catch 22. Detecting none, he carefully weighed the pros and cons before letting out a small huff of breath.

"You can ask but I won't promise to answer."

"That's more than I'd hope for from you. I'm actually surprised you didn't make fun out of it or counter it."

"What's the point?" Kaito shrugged his shoulders. "You trust Shinichi. You're not about to go back on your words."

"This." Hakuba gestured at the display case. "Is it of any worth to anyone barring its owner?"

"Maybe. Could be." Kaito delivered with a playful tone but contradicted with a serious face.

Hakuba looked irritated at the riddled response.

"Then would anyone show up tonight?"

Kaito stood still. Should he give an actual answer or another confounding response?

"Well?" Hakuba was looking less irritated and more concerned. In an act of sympathy, Kaito decided to award him with a decent answer.

"Not on-site but within sight." Kaito took out Hakuba's pocket watch from his own pocket (Hakuba was startled for a moment when he realized the magician had pickpocketed him without any indication) and checked the time. There was less than a minute to the specified time. He glanced out the window and saw the beginning of Earth's shadows creeping onto the bright moon. "Any minute now..."

Both held their position and breath as they waited for any sign or sound. Kaito looked as though focused on the display between himself and Hakuba but in fact he was paying more attention to the earpiece that had been transmitting Shinichi's conversation until recently, which had turned into static. Voices became intermittent and he was beginning to worry. Just as he was about to pull out his phone, Hakuba shouted and pointed to the window behind him.

"Kuroba!"

Kaito turned and suddenly there was a stinging sensation at his back. He turned back, coming down to a crouch. This time, pain erupted at his left shoulder. He did not stop his movements as there was nothing between him and the view from the window. It was making him a perfect target. Kaito kept his head down as he ran towards the window, hoping to hide in the blind spot. But was clipped at the lower leg part way, not that it slowed him to any effect as the adrenaline pumped throughout his system. He rested his back against the walk as he waited for signs of the sniper having left the location.

Hakuba crawled carefully along the edges to reach Kaito. When he saw the sight, he swore vehemently.

"Looks like you've been around the Inspector too long." Kaito tried to let out a weak laugh but resulted in a wince.

"Where's Kudo?" Hakuba moved Kaito slightly to look at the wound on the shoulders. Kaito's back was stained bright red. Kaito was in a difficult position for Hakuba to apply pressure to stem the flow, instead he pushed Kaito so he sat flushed against the wall.

"Somewhere. He left the halls half an hour ago." Kaito let out a hiss even knowing what the blond detective was attempting. He tried to focus on something else, mainly any sounds from collected from his bug. And as though hearing Kaito's worries, voices began to filter through.

"Nakamori-keibu, ambulance! Kuroba's been shot!" Hakuba shouted backwards before turning back to tend to the magician's leg wound, where Kaito had been trying to apply pressure to but not having any effect as one of his arms could barely muster up the strength. "I'll have to call Kudo, he needs to know."

As the police shouted in the background, Kaito's attention was split between Hakuba and the earpiece.

"Kudo?"

" _Hakuba? What's the problem?_ " Kaito heard Shinichi's voice and was relieved that although his detective sounded winded, there was no pain in his voice. Though he was concerned there were continuous staccato sounds in the background.

"There's a shooting at the heist. Where are you?"

 _"And don't I know it."_ Shinichi grumbled and the staccato sounded less loud and erratic. " _Bit busy at the moment. Mind if I called you back?_ "

"Kuroba's been shot." Hakuba stated with gravenes. "We've called the ambulance, it should be here in five minutes."

" _Shit!_ " The staccato sounds suddenly rose in volume. Kaito wasn't sure whom the swearing was directed at. " _I'm not sure if I can get back before the ambulance. Text m... damn..._ " Shinichi was cut off part way in his sentence.

"Shinichi." Kaito gestured for Hakuba's phone but instead of handing it to him, the detective pressed it into his ear, aligning the speaker and mic. " _She_ was here, with _him_." Kaito tried to keep his voice stable to not show pain, but Shinichi must have heard something as the voice coming back radiated with concern.

" _Kaito. Stay still, don't worry. I have things handled on that end. Worry about yourself ok?_ "

"No, she said fifteen minutes. I know by now it doesn't mean the time of heist..."

There was silence but Kaito could imagine Shinichi's mind working vigorously for an answer.

" _Location. She's hinting at the location._ " There was a beer from the other end and Shinichi seems to be speaking to someone else. " _James-san, it's not a duo but trio, can you call Jodie-san? Tell her it's on the building by the intersection...Yes, I'm sure._ " There seems to be a debate and Shinichi, after much effort, managed to convince James. " _Kaito, stop listening on the bug._ "

"Ah, you caught me." Kaito smiled sheepishly even knowing his detective would not see it.

" _Ba'aro, of course I'd know. But there's no need to cause undue stress now that your injured. If you're worried, give it to Hakuba. I'm sure he'll keep you informed._ "

"Heh, as if. He'd more likely to run into the situation. Isn't that a detective trait?" Kaito knows what Shinichi was doing, trying to keep him conscious and distracted as they wait for the ambulance. Hakuba didn't seem to mind and Kaito was grateful. He wasn't sure himself if he could keep conscious for long he not for Shinichi. Judging by the small puddle circling him, his injuries were bad.

" _Unfortunately, I would have to agree with you. Can you switch back to Hakuba?_ " Kaito could hear the staccato had finally died down, and nudged the phone back to Hakuba.

"He wants to talk to you."

"This is Hakuba." He settled into a more comfortable position, while keeping one hand pressed onto the leg wound.

" _Hakuba, how is he?_ " Kaito scoffed when he realised Shinichi had not trusted him to truthfully answer questions about his own health. But then, Kaito could understand where he was coming from seeing as Kaito would definitely downplay his injuries.

"His back is covered in blood so I can't really assess the damage. Though he had been shot three times. I could see there's at least a shot at the leg, I speculate at least one on the shoulders. Unfortunately, no exit to any of his injuries. Moving him right now is hazardous. Especially not knowing where the snipers are."

Hearing about his own injuries only made everything much worst for Kaito. He was beginning to feel drowsy and lightheaded.

" _I've taken care, or at least they would have been taken cared of, the rest of the snipers. But just in case, curtains?_ "

Hakuba glanced at the ceiling. "None for this set of windows, which must be why the snipers picked it."

" _Keep me posted._ " Shinichi hung up on the detective abruptly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime during transportation, he must have blacked out as the next moment he woke up, he was in an all-too-white and antiseptic smelling room. He was positioned so that he was laying on his stomach, to ease off the injuries he supposed. The starchy sheets irritated his exposed skin. His left arm stung slightly when he moved because of the drip connected at the elbow. His other was held tightly by Shinichi who had slumped over the uncomfortable plastic chair. Kaito frowned when his eyes picked up the shape of a sling holding his detective's arm. But before he could do anything, drowsiness attacked him once more and if let his eyes rest.

When he next woke up, the sun was shining brightly through the windows. Shinichi had vacated the plastic chair and Kaito hoped it meant he went to get some food. He let out a breath as he tried to manoeuvre himself to sit up. The drip seems to be gone by now but the stinging sensations still present. His injuries felt numb and carefully, he tested his movements. His limbs were slow to respond. With nothing else better to do, he reached for the conveniently placed remote for the tv in his private room. Kaito had to wonder why he was placed in here instead of the shared rooms.

There was nothing interesting in particular on tv, by the number of drama broadcasting on the screen, it must be early afternoon.

"Kaito!" He had expected Shinichi but instead, it was his mother that came rushing into the room.

"Mum, I'm fine. Only a little graze..." Kaito hugged back. His mother may not have been tearing up and she may have any Poker Face to rival his father, but the worry was evident to Kaito.

"You're not _Fine_ , you were shot! At a heist no less, as yourself. What on Earth happened?"

"A series of unfortunate events?" He tried to sound casual.

"And what was Shinichi-kun doing, not by your side. Hakuba-kun was the one who called Jii about you hospitalization."

"You know... I'm not all that sure myself. I haven't seen him since I woke up. Though the brief moment of awareness had me seeing him in the room with me... Probably hurt as well. Can you check with the nurses for me?" Kaito put on the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"Not before the doctors have checked up on you. I took the soonest flight back after hearing from Jii and it's been 3 days since I came back." Chikage pressed for the nurse station on the panel above Kaito's head.

Kaito did some quick calculation and his eyes widened. "I've been out for an whole week?!" No wonder the pains are now just a dull ache.

"You mean this is the first time you're actually awake and aware of your surroundings?"

Their conversation was disrupted when doctors and nurses rushed in to conduct the checks. The doctors were positive about his recovery and had given Chikage a verbal account of the surgery. Apparently, Kaito had shards of bullet fragments removed and there had been some slight infection, which put Kaito out.

"Was there someone else admitted as well? Someone who looked like me?" Kaito asked when the diagnosis was completed.

"Now that you mention it... I think I remember the doctor admitted another and few days ago... I think it was because of exhaustion, fatigue, and probably stress. He was found collapsed in the men's bathroom. Hit his head against the sink as well." The nurse smiled kindly at Kaito. "Is he your brother?"

"Where is he?" Kaito was already moving towards the edge of the bed in an attempt to see his detective.

"Wait!" "Stop!" Shouted from his other and the nurse respectively.

"You're going to aggravate the wounds!" The nurse tried to ease Kaito back into the bed but he resisted. Chikage went out to the nurse station and returned moments later with all wheelchair.

"My son's not going to listen." Chikage gestured to the seat. "If you want to move, you'll have to do so by my rules."

Kaito had no objections so he obediently sat down. He was wheeled towards another corridor further away from his own room.

"The nurse at the station said Shinichi-kun had to be sedated. Said he kept having breakdowns..."

"Shinichi never would... Could it be like last time?" Worried, he hoped it was not the case.

"Or it could be because he saw how badly you were injured and became too worried." Chikage comforted. She knocked on the door but was not expecting a reply.

The detective looked peaceful sleeping on the bed. With the exception of the bandage around his head, it looked as though Shinichi was only taking any nap.

"Shinichi." Kaito brushed away and few strands of hair as he caressed the soft skin. "How can you be so clumsy?"

Shinichi suddenly whimpered as though hearing Kaito's words but with what his mother told him, Shinichi should be out for some time.

"Not that you would really be... " He muttered, earning an strange look from Chikage. Kaito shook his head to clarify, "Shinichi told me, with everything he has been through, anesthetics and pain killer have very little effect. I'm pretty sure he's sleeping not because of drugs but of over exertion." He laid his head on the bed's edge.

"I'll go see if I can have both of you transfer to the same room. Knowing you, you would be worried sick for Yukiko's boy"

"You're the best mum." Kaito took hold of his mother's hand to give it and pull so the makes woman would bend down for a kiss.

"But I have a condition." Chikage looked straight into Kaito's eyes. "From now on, both of you will have to notify either Jii or myself when attempting to do something like this and that you will have to inform us of your plans and backup plans before you take any action."

"We didn't want to endanger anyone..." Kaito tried to reason but this was more of Shinichi's expertise.

"Kaito. This is beyond that now. I do not want to suddenly receive a call saying either one or both of you have been hospitalized again, or worst."

"Sorry mum. I just don't want to worry you..." Kaito's eyes focused on the ground.

"I'll always worry." She cupped his face to force him to look at her instead of feeling downcast. "Now, I better go and make the arrangements and call Yukiko-chan about this. Knowing Shinichi-kun, he wouldn't have thought of telling his parents."

Left to his own device, Kaito returned his gaze to the sleeping detective, who seemed to crease his brows even in sleep. Gently, he smoothed the wrinkles away and took hold of a free hand.

"Shinichi, you need to take better care of yourself. Though I should be heeding that advice as well right?" Staring out the window, and briefly realizing they were nearing the weekend again, Kaito wondered where the two could take any vacation when the semester ends. "It might be at bit soon since we've just started the semester but it never hurts to start planning right? So what do you think?"

Kaito carried on a monologue conversation just to stop the silence. If they were lucky, they would be released in any few days. At least that was what he hoped.

- **TBC-**


	38. First Recovery

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: Some (possibly) mature content

A/N: Explanations and expositions? Urg, what was I thinking?

* * *

First Recovery

Kaito waited patiently inside the doctor's office as the man finalized the report to release Kaito. Contrary to Kaito's initial speculations, he was kept in hospital for another week where Shinichi had been released three days earlier. His detective diligently visited Kaito every morning and afternoon during visitation hours though Kaito could see it began to take a toll on his detective if the size of the bags around Shinichi's brilliant sapphire blues were to go by. Like right now, Shinichi is sitting outside for Kaito's good news (though the doctor seemed to want Kaito to be kept to the wheelchair for at least a few more days to let the wound heal better).

"Well? What did the doctor say?" Shinichi was quick to appear behind the wheelchair, gently pushing them along and secluded corridor.

"I'm all good to go! No more evil hospitals." Kaito threw his hands up and rained confetti on them.

"You better have them cleaned up." Shinichi muttered under his breath. "And? I'm sure that's not all the doctor has to say."

"Oh, you know, the usual." Kaito cleared his throat and imitated the doctor's voice. "Take it easy, stay off the leg, no strenuous activities, remember to drink lots of milk to strengthen the bones."

"This means you'll have to stop trying to escape out of the wheelchair." Shinichi promptly pushed his magician back into the chair as they entered the room to pack up Kaito's belongings. "Stay put."

"You're no better than me Shinichi, you've just removed the sling." Kaito pouted as he whipped out and deck of cards from thin air.

"I'm not the one who lost ridiculous amounts of blood." Shinichi turned away towards the packing instead of facing a Kaito with serious eyes.

"Yes, but you were the one to donate blood even after an injury and when the doctors were advising against it." Kaito levelled his gaze, focusing on Shinichi's tensing back. He knew he was right and sighed. "You collapsed."

"I did not." Shinichi denied vehemently. "I was just tired so I rested on your bed."

"No, you were an idiot and passed out in exhaustion. You were supposed to be recovering. I might have the excuse of blood loss to be bed bound but you..."

"A couple of bruises barely counts as an injury." Shinichi did not bother to turn away from his packing. Kaito had an look of disbelief and managed to project this. Even without looking, Shinichi could feel the intense dissatisfaction at his answer. "It was just a scuffle. Nothing disastrous. No lasting damages."

"That's what you said last time." Kaito muttered, wheeling himself to where Shinichi was standing. "You were in a sling."

"Dislocated shoulder. Nothing permanent." Shinichi turned only to bump into Kaito who was making any disapproving face. The magician seems to have caught him in the little white lie. "OK, fine, and bullet grazed me."

Kaito reached out to take Shinichi by the hand as though to confirm. Slowly, he dragged his detective down to his height. "You're not hiding any more injuries are you?" He said, looking directly into the deep blue eyes.

"I'm not Kaito. You're over reacting." With all pat on the knees, Shinichi rose to continue his task.

When everything had been packed into the bag (Kaito had to wonder why and how he could accumulate so much stuff during his brief hospitalization) Shinichi once again took the handlebars to proceed to wheel them out.

"This is like an parody of last time..." Shinichi commented as they waited by the elevator. Kaito looked up questioningly. "You know, when you acted like a headless chicken? That time when the hospital called you? Then you went all sappy."

Recognition dawned on Kaito's face. "Oh! How is the kid by the way?"

"From what my mother told me, the siblings seems to be at handful." Shinichi looked wistful. "Though it's expected. The father is permanently stationed here now so it should be easier on Nakajou-san. She's asking whether we'd like to visit sometime."

"I think she wants someone she trusts to babysit her kids." Kaito snickered. "You were so good with the baby, hard to correlate the unflappable and somewhat cool image of you in any crime scene and the softie when faced with children."

Shinichi promptly ignored Kaito though was unable to hide the blush.

"But I would rather only I get to see that warm fuzzy side of you. Don't want everyone to know how adorable you can be." Kaito continued to tease as they walked across the parking lot to Jii's waiting car.

After moving his magician into the back seat, Shinichi helped Jii stow the luggage and wheelchair in the trunk before taking a seat next to Kaito, who immediately made himself comfortable by using Shinichi's lap as an pillow.

"Haven't you slept enough?" Shinichi poked at Kaito's cheeks.

"Not sleeping. Just trying to admire the view from below." Kaito reached out to caress Shinichi. He noticed with great clarity the sunken cheeks from inconsistent eating habits (and just when Kaito had made some headway with that), the dark shadows underneath the eyes, and the slight raggedness in his posture. "You really don't know how to take care of yourself huh?" He had an prominent frown on his face.

"I was worried." Shinichi admitted softly as they sped down the highway. "You lost by lot of blood and you were really pale when I first laid my eyes on you that night. I blame myself for not realizing sooner, that there were three snipers instead of two... You could have been hurt really badly... Or worst. I wouldn't know what to do then."

Jii had the courtesy to keep silent in the driver's seat even though he could easily make out the whispered conversation.

"No one could have known..." Gently Kaito cupped Shinichi's face, swiping his thumb against the high cheekbones. "Speaking of which, there's something I need to do first."

Shinichi gave him a Look that seems to be warning Kaito to not do anything perverted.

"Relax," Kaito gave an carefree smile before sitting back up to lean over to the driver's seat, "Jii, do you think we can drop by the mall or something? I need to get a present for Koizumi. She and her creepy prophecies would be demanding payment despite I never asked for her advice."

Shinichi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"During the cruise," Kaito heated and sigh, "she gave me a... Riddle I guess would be the best description. At that time, I thought it meant the incident on the ship. But at the cafe, she gave another hint, which was supposed to help us even though it didn't do much good."

"You believed her..."

"Like I said, hard to not believe her when she went out of her way to try and curse me and bind me to her." Kaito shrugged nonchalantly. "And she had steered me wrong yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinichi had thought Kaito had just wanted to browse at the shops, but seeing him pick up _that_ then paying for it at the counter, he couldn't keep silent.

"You bought her a Pusheen plushie." He stated blandly.

"The fairer sex likes cute and or beautiful things." Kaito handed the package to Shinichi to stow away. "Besides, the prophecy and hint she gave wasn't as useful or correct as it sounded. It's my way of getting back at her, witches like cats so a Pusheen."

"That's petty." Shaking his head, Shinichi took the bag and hung them on the handlebars. "And I thought woman liked fame and fortune better."

"Normal ones, not your deranged psychopaths." Kaito admonished. "They liked to be gifted with soft and cute things. So, it's either that or a KID toy and there's no way I'm going to offer her _that._ " Kaito shuddered at the prospect of what the Scarlet Witch would do with a KID doll. He highly suspects she would be attempting voodoo or something similar. It was that or the image of the witch cuddling up to the little doll at night and _that_ is an image he did not need.

"Is the great Kaitou KID afraid of a self proclaimed witch?" Shinichi teased.

"See if I bail you out when Koizumi sets her eyes on making your life hell." Kaito muttered under his breath. It's not as though he wanted to happen but it really is hard to predict what the witch would do to pursuit her goal in having each and every male on the planet bowing down before her. "It's a cat. It makes it witch-friendly."

"You might be better off buying a black one then. Besides, she wasn't wrong. Just the interpretation."

Shinichi pushed them towards a restaurant for lunch, seeing as the lunch hour rush just finished so they would be able to eat at a more sedate pace rather than having to be ushered out.

"I just can't believe Koizumi mastered the art of a KID riddle." Kaito took up the menu to order for the two of them, not bothering to ask Shinichi for his opinion.

"Well, the...riddle I guess you could call it, set by Koizumi-san isn't exactly KID-like. I mean sure, it's still shrouded in three layers, and how you managed to interpret it in the more obscure meaning is really baffling me, but she was correct in hindsight."

"Shinichi, you're supposed to be on my side. And it's only because I care about you that I came to that particular interpretation. In a sense, I wasn't wrong. Sirens are associated with water, same with Poseidon. I had thought you coming across a crime at sea, similar to what you'd do on land would resolve the riddle. It did not help when you jumped in after the man." Kaito stabbed at the vegetable in a fit of frustration. "And had genuinely thought the Redness was referring to the rhubarb. Who could blame me when there was so much of the stuff around."

"You forget, Koizumi-san had no reason to predict anything about me. Unless it meant seeing my downfall just to get at you, then it's unlikely she would be interested in me." Shinichi reached over to steal food, at which Kaito tries to defend his plate and the conversation about the correctness of the witch was quickly forgotten in favour of stealing food from one another.

"No one steals from me." Kaito declared and started a food snatch with Shinichi. He knew it was silly and who cares about the stares they were receiving (people might have thought him to be mentally impaired going by the pitiful looks they were receiving) but this way, he could ensure Shinichi was actually eating the food rather than pretending.

The food battle was declared a draw as they savoured their after meal drinks.

"Why are you suddenly so pensive?" Shinichi looked away from the window. "Something bothering you?"

"I just can't believe Koizumi compared Hakuba to something so..." Kaito was unable to find the correct phrase to describe the feeling. Instead he let out a sound of displeasure.

"She might have been intentional. She gave you the riddle at the cruise so she had to fit the theme. Sirens and Poseidon are both associated with it."

" _Sirens calls to those at sea._ " Kaito recalled the riddle. "Sirens calling out to the sailor or people riding the waves."

"And normally resulting in their deaths. In a sense, they are messengers of death and accidents." Shinichi amended. "Sirens don't generally cause deaths but they misdirect people to their demise. If the people were lucky, they could escape death or serious injuries."

" _In the land is where it's meant to be._ " Kaito drummed his fingers, he really disliked this phrase as his first impression of the words somehow is all directed at how Shinichi would stumble across crimes of all sorts. "Practically anything could be on the land. However, in the land there's only one thing."

"Death and corpses. But there are other interpretations, such as that of rebirth from ashes and decay." Shinichi tries to smile but comes out forced.

" _Redness from those stand tall._ I had thought it was relating to the over abundance of the strange vegetable juice on the cruise." Kaito grimaced. Not only had it looked strange, it also didn't taste so good and he had tasted some pretty weird things in the past.

"Blood drawn from sniping at a high rise building. Not even I could have predicted that." Shaking his head as he admitted to his inadequacy.

"You admit to being wrong?" Kaito mocked incredulous. He was well aware of how human Shinichi could be.

"Kaito..."

Kaito grinned and as an apology he lifted one of Shinichi's hand from the table and brought it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on the back of his hands. Shinichi blushed and tries to hide it by turning away.

"But what I truly don't like is comparing that blond detective with Poseidon. _Into Poseidon's arms he'll gladly fall._ For one, I did not fall and two, I would not do it _gladly_!"

Shinichi snickered. "Poseidon presides over the sea, earthquake, and lastly horses, regardless of how obscure that is."

"Humph." Kaito did not let go of Shinichi's hands, he intertwined them together on top of the table.

"Come now, it's late. Jii-san is probably starting to become worried if we continued to sit here." Shinichi waved for the waitress to get their bill only to be stopped by Kaito as he reached for his wallet.

"I consider this a date so I'll be paying."

How Kaito managed to hide his wallet on his person, and subsequently hide away Shinichi's, is a mystery that the detective did not want to solve as it would probably cause more headaches than not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, home sweet home." Kaito commented outside the doorway as Shinichi opened the door. It was fortunate that their apartment had elevators else Kaito was sure Shinichi would be insisting carrying him up and he knew he wasn't a lightweight.

"You're going to be spending the weekend resting if you wanted to attend classes on Monday." Shinichi pushed him into the threshold.

"Kaito!"

"Kuroba-kun."

Two similar female voices echoed.

"Aoko? Mouri-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked in a fit of curiosity.

"Kudo-kun needed help to _Kaito-proof_ the apartment." There was a sadistic grin on Aoko's face. "We helped to get him the necessary stuff."

"Thank you Nakamori-san." He looked over to the two bags on the table. There was also dishes covered with cloth to keep warm, no doubt it was Ran's doing. "Thanks for the food as well."

"You'd have your hands full trying to take care of Kuroba-kun, thought we could help you out a bit."

"You're a lifesaver." Appreciatively, Shinichi hugged Ran.

"Oi, don't talk as though I'm not here." Kaito made a motion to wheel himself towards the bags, extremely curious to what Aoko brought into the apartment. But Shinichi was quick to respond and stepped in front to block his path. "Shinichi? What are you planning?"

"To make sure you won't leave the bed unnecessarily." Shinichi maneuvered them into the sleeping area. Kaito stayed in his seat in a fit of retaliation. It was a stalemate as neither was willing to back down.

"Oh Kaito~" Aoko broke their silence as she advanced forward with Ran by her side. The way the girls were smiling made Kaito reconsider his stance. Finally, he relented and moved himself to the bed.

"Are you planning to tie me to the bed?" Kaito wiggled his eyebrows, voice lewd and suggestive. Shinichi blushed. As much as he wanted to try, now is not a good time to voice out, especially with the audience. Last time was mortifying enough when they were caught doing nothing.

"Kaito!" For good measure, Shinichi gave a playful hit on Kaito's chest. The girls giggled in the background.

"Don't mind us Shinichi." Ran turned around with Aoko in tow. "We can show ourselves out."

When the pair was left alone Shinichi shuffled nervously, as though he was debating whether to act on some plan. Kaito waited patiently for Shinichi to reach whatever conclusion he needed. Finally, when Shinichi emerged from the depths of his mind, he smirked. The creepy kind that promised to have the criminal caught, not unlike KID's patented grin.

"I think I can act on that idea." Shinichi reached over to the bedside drawers on Kaito's side. He rummaged about and produced silk handkerchiefs. "I knew you kept some around here."

Kaito delicately raised an eyebrow. He carefully watched as Shinichi wrapped one of the handkerchief around his wrist. The detective then rummaged in his own drawers. Kaito's other eyebrow joined the previous, hiding behind the fringe. With flourish, Shinichi showed Kaito a pair of handcuffs.

"You're impatient." Kaito playfully said, earning redness at the tips of Shinichi's ears.

Shinichi sputtered, words unable to be formed in embarrassment.

"I'm trying to keep you to bed." Shinichi finally admitted. Once he had the handcuffs secured around Kaito's left wrist with the other end attached to the bed post, he rose from the bed.

"You're leaving me tied up?" Kaito had been hoping for at least some snuggling.

"Rest, I'll come back with dinner later." Not sparing Kaito another glance, Shinichi left the magician to his own device in the bedroom. He had some _Kaito-proofing_ to do.

Kaito looked at the retreating back and considered whether he should pick his way out of the lock. But Shinichi had taken such care to wrap the wrist to prevent from chaffing. Kaito decided to humour his detective.

Sometime during his contemplation and boredom, Kaito must have fell asleep. The next moment he became aware of his surroundings, Shinichi was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with his hair. His left hand was still handcuffed to the bed post and was beginning to feel tired.

"Would you mind letting me out now?" Kaito rattled the chain for good measure.

"Hm...I kind of like you this obedient, not running off and doing crazy stunts." Shinichi leaned over, half his body resting on Kaito's, to unlock the cuffs. To be honest, he had expected Kaito to have escaped by now.

This was the moment Kaito had been waiting for. As revenge for locking him here, his detective will have to pay. When Shinichi's face was within easy reach, Kaito pounced, crushing their lips together. Shinichi let out a muffled yelp but soon submitted to the dexterous tongue. Kaito heard the soft click of the handcuffs becoming undone and he wrapped his arms around his detective. The taste of his detective was intoxicating, though it might have to do with the fact that it had been some time since he last captured those cherry lips. He missed the way their appendages dance inside the moist cavern, how it weaved and teased each other. When Shinichi pulled away for air, Kaito took the opportunity to flip their positions. At the same time, he took the liberty to lock both Shinichi's wrists to the bed post.

"Kaito!" Shinichi protested, struggling against his restraints.

Kaito softly kissed the corner of his detective's mouth, to which Shinichi moaned, arching his back in response to Kaito's roaming hands.

"Don't try to resist me. After all, I'm injured." Kaito placed his hand on Shinichi's chest as he pushed away the fabric. Despite these acts of indecency, he actually had a purpose behind them; to make sure Shinichi would not resist and to check for other injuries. Although his detective had been quite forthright in telling him the extent of the injuries, Kaito could not trust that he did not downplay them. Only when he could verify them by his eye would he be satisfied.

True to Shinichi's own words, there did not seem to be further injuries, though he did notice a small red line near the neck. A relatively new injury, no doubt as a substitute for a hostage. There was a bit of bruising on the chest, which was strange as injuries like these tend to heal pretty quickly. Shinichi must have picked up on his mood as he tries to upright himself to see what captured Kaito's gaze.

"That was from four days ago, the suspect was trying to escape and kicked me in the chest. He was recaptured afterwards."

"Why do dangerous things always happen to you..." Kaito gently laid his hands on top of the purple blotch of skin. "I should just lock you up here. That way, you'll stay safe." He placed a soft lips to the area as though it would speed up the healing process.

Kaito slowly straightened himself, leaving his detective bound to the bed as he went to freshen himself up. Shinichi was trying to protest, telling him to "stay off the leg" and to "keep the wound covered". Honestly, sometimes Shinichi can worry too much. Kaito was very much healed and he had been taking everything slowly the past week during his hospitalization. His injuries only itched from time to time, though by no means are they fully closed, but they did not pose much of a problem anymore. Shaking his head, Kaito walked over to the bathroom on the side.

"I'll be out in a minute so stay still for a bit?"

Shinichi sighed. He had expected his magician's retaliation. Thankfully, he anticipated this and hid the spare key close at hand. Reaching towards the space between the mattress and the bed post, he used his fingers to search for the metallic key. When he felt something cool to the touch, he latched on to bring it out. Unfortunately, it wasn't the key.

"Well ...at least it's still a tool for me to escape." He tested the grip between his fingers. The lock pick, hidden by Kaito, could still serve him even if it would take him a while to fully disable the lock. When the mechanism clicked open, Shinichi extracted himself from the contraption and flexed his wrist. He wasn't as nimble as his magician so the picking caused his hand to tense up. Just as he was about to start on the lock on the left wrist, there was a scream then he felt someone tackled him backwards towards the mattress, pulling the blankets over him. The warm mass above his chest was quivering just slightly.

"There there. As long as you stay in bed, everything would be fine." Shinichi patted Kaito on the back in a soothing motion.

"That is a cruel and unusual punishment! You're evil Shinichi!" Kaito uncharacteristically let out a whimper. "You could have said something!"

Shinichi could not help but let out a snicker. He placed a hand on top of Kaito's head to ruff up the hair before crawling out of the blanket mound. "Stay, I'll go grab us the food for dinner."

Kaito attempted to glare at his detective. This was taking revenge to a bit extreme. He was sure this was Shinichi's payback for the time Kaito chained him to the bed. Kaito let out a soft growl in displeasure when the blankets were lifted, which earned him another laugh.

"You'll be fine here. I'll take everything down when the weekend is over."

"Meanie!" In a fit of childishness, Kaito threw a smoke-and-dye bomb at Shinichi. He did not bother to see if it hit, rather he quickly hid his view within the blankets once more.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: ...That was just a weird chapter. Not one of my favourite works but I've be kind of stuck...

* * *

-OMAKE: Kaito-proofing-

After leaving Kaito in the confines of the bed, Shinichi set about the strenuous task of making sure his magician would not be escaping. He went to look through the contents of the white plastic bag, items all bought from nearby toy shops. Laying the items out on the dining table, he carefully catalogued the items to see what he could work with.

There was a string decoration, multicoloured, with comical marine life dangling off the long string. This he could set up around the large window to prevent Kaito from escaping through. Next were marine-theme stickers, all removable, some gel-like and others the normal paper/plastic type. Shinichi went to strategic locations, placing them around the door area and kitchens. The small throw rug, fleecy quality and quite comfortable in Shinichi's perception, was carelessly thrown onto the sofa-like seating opposite the TV. There were also several marine-type sculptures and figurines that he placed on several flat surfaces, including around the computer and keyboard. The few marine plush toys were placed inside cupboards, wardrobes (especially the places Shinichi knew held KID equipment), and drawers.

When all was done, Shinichi nodded to himself. Satisfied with his work, he decided to see what his magician would be up to. It was strange not to hear a peep from the normally noisy magician but he figured Kaito must be tired after their unscheduled trip to the mall.

Kaito looked extremely angelic as he slept. Not a word Shinichi (or anyone else for that matter) would associate with the mischievous prankster. But there really was no other description. The way the late afternoon light played on the soft, supple, skin was as enchanting as seeing him in the moonlight. Without thinking, Shinichi reached out to brush away a stray strand of hair clinging stubbornly on Kaito's forehead. He could not help but smile when Kaito opened his eyes to address him.

Like Kaito said earlier, home sweet home indeed.


	39. First Threat

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I had wanted to do weekly update but my muses aren't cooperating. Hopefully I'll be able to update earlier the coming week.

* * *

First Threat

Kaito stretched, relinquishing in the feeling of complete maneuverability without the stinging pull of skin. His injuries have recovered nicely, though it did leave behind scars. After spending a full morning in lectures, he needed the exercise and fresh air. The lecturers and tutors had been extremely understanding and had actually questioned Kaito as to why he was on campus today. Kaito secretly thought his detective might have something to do with that. Thinking of which, he could use the extra exercise to pick up his detective. Taking out his mobile phone, he opened his latest app creation. His very own detective tracker. His detective's blinking icon showed him to be at the police station, possibly wrapping up a case. Without much to do, and seeing as it would only be a short walk, Kaito decided to take a stroll down the pedestrian path rather than catching the bus.

The station was buzzing with activity when he approached the front desk to register himself. Even though most of the officers here knew his face by association, rules must be followed (despite how much it irked him). The process was quick and he was then directed towards a conference room and temporary headquarters set up by TMPD and FBI for the joint operation. As predicted, Shinichi was in the midst of the people gathered there. What was not so expected was the degree of frantic activities. Kaito approached his detective carefully, mindful of actually creating some noise so as to not startle him (his thief instincts were telling him to keep it quiet but he ignored this part of the brain).

"Kaito! What are you doing here?" Surprised, Shinichi dropped the papers he had been holding on to the floor. He made a quick scramble to pick them up and to hide his embarrassment from his sudden bout of clumsiness.

"I was hoping to pick you up to go on a date but you seem busy." Kaito helped gather the few runaway sheets by his feet. When he handed them over, he noticed the nice mottling of pink on Shinichi's cheeks.

"Go on Kudo-kun." Jodie waved the detective away, "you're still young and should enjoy life rather than stuck here with us."

"But the case..." Shinichi protested against Kaito's pull.

"Thanks!" Kaito called backwards with a jaunty wave. His detective struggled in his grip, possibly hoping to escape. Once they were outside of the station, and some distance away, Kaito finally let go of the wrist and turned to face Shinichi. "Now, what had you so focused that you wanted to spend the day, and possibly night, at the station?"

The detective bit his bottom lips, teeth slightly showing, but his hesitance only made Kaito more concerned rather than invoking curiosity. What seemed like waiting for an eternity out in the wide open is really mere seconds when Shinichi finally spoke up, after a full body sigh.

"Of the three snipers of that heist night, one was killed in action. We managed to capture Korn and Chianti but Korn was taken out during transportation and Chianti was reported to be missing from our custody as of this morning." Shinichi looked forlornly at the passing pedestrians. "No one could figure out how she could have escaped. And now, after spending so much effort and sacrificing so much, we have nothing to show for it."

"As frustrating as that is, you need to let it go. Not all our plans or intentions can come to pass." Kaito was drawing on his experience as KID, who has yet to find Pandora and has to face disappointment time and again. He placed a comforting arm around Shinichi, drawing his detective into a hug. "Now put that behind you and turn off that brain of yours for the rest of the afternoon. I bet you haven't even ate a single bite of food since you woke up." Kaito chided the sheepish Shinichi. "And here I thought you started to look after yourself a bit better. What would you do without me?"

"Probably starving in the library back at the Mansion." Shinichi shrugged, letting Kaito take the lead.

They decided to lunch at an out-of-the-way cafe tucked away at some random corner of the city. It served a wide range of food, some not even Kaito had heard of. They selected things that sounded appealing and enjoyed the meal immensely. Though, that only lasted until the shatter of glass beside them. Kaito noticed the small hole that suddenly appeared as the glass rained down upon them.

"Kaito." Shinichi shouted and Kaito could easily hear the unvoiced request for cover. Kaito quickly located the smoke pallet and threw it down. Smoke immediately enveloped the shop. And if the earlier glass shatter did not cause mass panic, the smoke definitely did the job. The occupants screamed and shouted but Shinichi's voice rang in the midst of chaos. "Everyone, please stay calm and drop to the floor. Cover your heads and move away from the windows."

Kaito saw shadows shuffling away from their seats, towards the kitchen area. He heard Shinichi speaking in hushed tones on his phone, alerting the police of the incident.

"They'll be here in 10 minute." He stated, eyes locked on the window and the falling bits of shattered glass. The two had taken refuge behind the fixed seats. Smoke from Kaito's previously released smoke bomb still lingered in the air, visibility still low. Kaito guessed that the snipers would not risk a shot unless their objective was just to shoot at anyone inside the restaurant instead of a particular target, though he felt that would not be the case.

When the police arrived with the SWAT team, they combed the surrounding buildings. The forensics dug up the bullet embedded into the table, which Shinichi asked for a look. It looked to be the standard .223 Remington round though instead of the copper-like sheen, this one was in plain silver with the numbers '42' engraved on it. Shinichi scowled furiously as he stomped out the back door. Kaito followed behind, hot on his tail, in case Shinichi did something stupid that he might regret later.

Shinichi was quick to whip out his phone and with a few deliberate jabs, he connected to the person he wished to vent his frustrations on.

"What on Earth are you planning!" He all but shouted into his mobile. "I thought we had some type of agreement!"

" _We did, my lovely Bullet. That was why I missed._ " The seductive voice on the other end did not sound regretful. In the background, Shinichi could hear the sound of traffic and police sirens. He knew she was near.

"You were shooting in a public area! We agreed not to have confrontations that could pose a problem to civilians! _You_ agreed. Why else do you think I'm taking the time to plan for the final showdown." Frustrated, he slammed his hand on a nearby brick wall, not caring about the sudden onslaught of pain radiating up his arms.

" _Ah, but I'm not the one being impatient. You see, the other end is moving and they want you and him. Regardless of obstructions. You'd do well to act soon dearest Bullet. And tell your little dove to schedule a heist else they'll do something drastic again._ " The call shut with a definitive click, leaving Shinichi fuming. Kaito approached his detective carefully, aware that even the slightest sound may set him off. Slowly and gently, he cradled Shinichi's hand to inspect it for damage. Shinichi nearly flinched at the touch, but settled for tensing his hand.

With care normally reserved for tending to his injured birds, Kaito applied enough pressure at the muscles and tendons, ears primed to hear any hisses or wince. He was satisfied that Shinichi's sudden outburst did not cause any harm. He felt his detective's breathing slow down, indicating that whatever anger and frustration he felt earlier was subsiding.

"Sorry Kaito." Shinichi felt the need to apologise for his unsightly display.

"I've never seen you lose your cool before. You want to talk?" Kaito hoped his detective would but he had a tendency to avoid subjects that could potentially cause distress to those he cared about. But even if Shinichi would not say a word, Kaito has ways of making him.

"..." True to his speculations, his detective chose to remain silent. Kaito heaved a sigh.

"You shouldn't let her anger you. We've kind of been expecting something drastic to happen to follow up with that heist." Kaito still sensed no reaction from his detective. He decided to change tactics. "That bullet was meant for you wasn't it." It was not so much a question but a statement. The fact that Shinichi tensed under his hold told him that he too came up with the same conclusion. "She takes _a bullet with your name on_ quite literally."

Kaito managed to catch a glimpse of the bullet while looking over Shinichi's shoulder. He recognized the engraved number.

"47 is the atomic number for silver. It's her nickname for you. What do they want?" Frowning when his detective did not say anything, Kaito continued to speculate. "They wanted to take you out of the picture don't they?"

Shinichi bit his lower lips, a sign that Kaito guessed correctly.

"This is a warning isn't it. Telling you to either join them or stop hindering them." Shinichi turned his head away, not wanting to look at the pained expression. Kaito forcefully grab hold of Shinichi's shoulders, forcing his detective to look at him. "Tell me you did not have some harebrained plan that puts you undercover and in the midst of a lion's den."

"There's not that many choices. We need someone on the inside to coordinate everything."

"Did you forget that Gin is after your head?!" Kaito shook his detective, hoping to also shake some sense into him. "If you're planning to do that, I'll be following my own plan to draw them out."

"NO!" Shinichi's gaze quickly snapped onto Kaito's. "I don't want you to risk yourself!"

"KID has to make an appearance sooner or later. All I need to do is make some minor adjustments and I'll be able to blend into their organisation. It's more logical and practical for a thief to join them than a detective."

"No Kaito, they'll...they'll..." Shinichi stuttered. His fears overriding his eloquence.

"They'll probably have me doing all sorts of unimaginable things, stealing gems is just the least of them. Information, condemning evidence, lives..." Kaito supplied, knowing full well of the atrocities the Organization could inflict. "I won't have you doing this. You don't need a criminal record with your name, especially if you wanted to be a private investigator. KID's name, on the other hand, already has a record. A pretty thick file the last time I checked."

"Kaito, that's your father's legacy. You shouldn't taint it that way." Shaking his head, Shinichi tries to reason with his magician-thief.

"He'd understand if it's to protect the one I cherished the most. He would have done the same."

"I'll...I'll think of something. Just don't do anything rash. By all means hold a heist but don't do anything else. I promise I won't try to needle my way into their lair as long as you won't do the same." Shinichi pleaded. He did not wish to see Kaito tainted by the Organization's horrendous acts.

"Good. Now, we should head back in." Kaito smiled, guiding his detective back through the doors. He was glad his detective did not decide to go through with his plan.

The police had concluded this incident to be a deliberate hit on Shinichi and it was only through his insistence that Megure didn't set up guards around him. The detective had argued it would be a waste of the otherwise tight resource. The elder officer and surrogate uncle was reluctant to agree but had told Shinichi to at least check in with someone at the office so that they know nothing had happened to their _little brother_. Shinichi resented the name but no matter the protest, it still stuck. He agreed on the condition that he would be informed if they found anything, regardless of danger level. It left everyone in a staring contest, which Kaito help to determine the tie-breaker, a simple game of rock-paper-scissors. Winner gets their wish. In the end, Megure won and told Shinichi that although he was against letting Shinichi know everything, he knew the importance of being informed, however, he reserve the right to put guards on his back when the situation becomes too dangerous.

Kaito was happy that there would be someone watching the detective's back when he would be on field working. But that still meant there are now 2 sources of threat against his detective. Something must be done.

 **-TBC-**


	40. First Realization

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I'm having trouble with GoogleDocs, that's why it's harder for me to update.

* * *

First Realization 

KID eased the service entrance to the rooftop open, letting the evening breeze flutter his cape. Tonight's heist had been exceptionally easy as Hakuba had to tend to a family emergency in England and Shinichi was occupied by a case down at the station. However, he had not made it easy for Nakamori-keibu in any case, ensuring there would be sumptuous supply of glitter and goo, enough to decorate an Olympic size swimming pool.

"Welcome Kaitou KID." A voice startled him. KID's hands quickly reached for his card gun. "I've been expecting you." KID let his face turn into a sneer beneath the shadows.

The distasteful and repulsive voice made it so easy for KID to abandon his gentlemanly virtues of no harm. If provoked further, he might do just that. Calming himself, KID reigned in his emotions and reapplied his Poker Face.

"Come now, no need to hide in the shadows. I've heard that you're different from your predecessor."

"How so?" KID stalked along the shadows, eyes focused on the single entity in the center of the rooftop. He was careful to make sure his voice would sound as though it came from every direction.

"For one, you only have a handful of heist under your belt. So you would at least have the courtesy to listen to what I have to offer."

KID saw how his opponent turned to face in his direction even with all the precautions. Knowing it would not make much of a difference, KID emerged from the shadows.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I know your type." There was a knowing tone to the annoying voice. "You're confident. You haven't yet faced off with your predecessor's detectives..."

It took a while to decipher those words. At first, he thought his opponent was talking about his father. But he realised the _predecessor_ in question is the one Shinichi pretended to be, the one who supposedly disappeared. This meant his opponent is currently working for the Organisation.

"And you think you can make an offer I can't refuse?" KID mocked. "You've tried it once before haven't you?" He had to make sure he posed the statement like a question. After all, _he_ wasn't supposed to know.

"Perhaps." Even with the golden helmet, KID could see the smirk evident. The three red LED lights twinkled alongside its wearer's emotions.

"What if I refuse?"

"It doesn't matter." His opponent shrugged. "Either way, I would have paid back what I've owed to _that person._ His help was invaluable to my escape."

KID held back the growl at his throat.

"If you even think for a minute I would allow you to repeat your previous actions, you better think again."

"KID partnered with the Eastern Detective last time. This time, he's...otherwise preoccupied." His opponent looked too confident and relaxed. "But it doesn't matter. I'll have achieved my objective anyways."

KID heard a muffled BOOM from a distance. He turned towards the sound, knowing full well this was a ploy.

"That was an incentive. It should be from Beika Primary School. I believe the KID Killer used to go there?" He reached for the inner pocket of his jacket. KID immediately tensed at the action, fearing it might be a weapon. What was pulled out was a smart phone, which was quickly unlocked and displaying a photo of Nakamori Aoko looking at grocery produce inside a supermarket. "And this would be an objective. I know how attached KID can be with the people that chased him. I'm sure you're no exception. You recognised her don't you?"

The knowing tone was grating on KID's nerves. He let his finger tighten on the trigger, pulling it to release a card that embedded onto the floor next to his opponent.

"Are you angered? Annoyed? Frustrated? Too bad you have yet to become acquainted with the detectives. They do make the best playthings." He was chuckling at a supposedly private joke. But KID knew about the incident, saw the results with his own eyes, heard about the events that did-not-quite-happen-but-still-did. "You see, we know where to get our leverage so it would be in your best interest to hear me out and do as we ask."

"Don't think so." KID fired another round, this time the case emitted smoke, blossoming out in the wide open area.

"Nice move, but unfortunately you weren't fast enough. Did no one tell you that it was the spider that ensnared the fly and not the other way around?"

KID's trademark pink smoke looked slightly tainted from his perspective. It began to billow out into a larger cloud, continually rising. It obstructed view on both sides. The air began to smell sickly sweet and KID quickly pulled out his gas mask.

"Will you walk into my parlor, said the spider to the fly, 'tis the prettiest parlor that you ever did spy." The mocking tone echoed, pulling at KID's conscience. The voice was soft, with a whisper-like quality next to his ear.

"I'm no fly _Little Spider_ keep your baubles, room, and food to yourself." KID had to keep himself levelheaded and calm. He knew that his opponent would take advantage at the littlest opportunity.

"Oh? But this little bauble would be to your liking." The smoke in front of him cleared a little, there was a clear path as though tempting him to walk through the smoke. KID remained standing where he was, knowing that the roof's edge was but a few meters away. "Would you not take a look? The brightly coloured gems are sure to your tastes."

"Save your breath..." KID was about to say more but his voice was caught when a pair of bright blue eyes looked at him invitingly. His breath hitched, eyes trying to divert itself to some other view but was soon caught at the cherry lips, slightly opened. The smoke around the mouth swirled with each puff of air.

"Won't you listen to my small request, listen to my tale?" The voice, it was the most enticing and intoxicating voice. Melodious and tempting, drawing KID into its captivity. There was only one voice in the world that could make him throw reason out into the wind.

"You didn't come..." KID stated, knowing he was giving himself away.

"Listen to my request and do as I ask. I'll serve any way you wish after the task." Pink tongue licked the cherry lips, and in a flash, the tongue was licking on KID's earlobes.

"You're not real." KID stood ramrod straight. Not willing to even push the figure away, now attached to his arm and side. The warmth emitted below the layers of dark blue suit permeated towards KID. "It wouldn't work Spider."

"Hmm...I must admit, you are strong willed." The smoke had cleared out in an instant, leaving only KID and Spider standing opposite each other. "If dreams do nothing, maybe a nightmare would be better?"

Lights around them flashed angrily before plunging them into darkness. KID noted the public, his audience down at the ground, who surrounded the building, were screaming and yelling at the sudden change. At least he knew this wasn't something in his head. But this was something he could use to his advantage. His hand found a small round object in his pocket and pulled out to fling it towards the location he thought to be Spider's direction. He quickly pulled off his gas mask and replaced a pair of darkened glasses over his eyes, just in time for his little device to go off. The bright light must have burned Spider's eyes for he let out a yelp and KID saw how he tried to cover his face. KID knew the golden helmet wasn't just for show. The other time KID saw this particular headpiece was during night time, so he guessed it must have some night vision technology embedded. During Spider's panic, KID let out a shrill whistle. His doves, those roosting on nearby buildings and the ones that hid on his person, flocked towards KID and enveloped both parties on the roof.

"I'm afraid this is the end of your show." KID tipped his hat in Spider's direction, knowing the man was still seeing stars instead of anything distinct. He hoped the police would come up in time to arrest the man (and hopefully put the man away for good this time. He did not need the extra problem in his detective's lives right now) as he lacked the props to do so at the moment. He would have loved to bring this pest to the station himself if he had all his equipment but unfortunately, KID had not been expecting Spider. The Organisation, yes that he expected, but he thought Spider worked solo.

"It doesn't matter." Spider laughed. "I've repaid my debt, somewhat at least, though I did tell them I'll probably be only able to deliver one. At least _that person_ accepted my offer. Having someone high enough to pull the strings and not high enough to garner unwanted attention is really useful."

"I'll personally make sure you'll remain where you should be if it's the last thing I do." KID growled before pressing on a remote. At once, the sky kit up again. This time with fireworks structured to show a KID caricature. Spider let out another groan at the sudden light as KID flew away under the distraction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking along the concrete path towards their apartment, Kaito wondered if Shinichi was back yet. If not, he might have to storm the police station to rescue his beloved from the deep, dark, stretches of unending paperwork.

He was about to insert the keys when the front door swung slowly without his touch. Suspicion quickly mounted and Kaito took out the card gun as he eased the door wider. The entrance looked normal, with the exception of overturned shoes. Kaito noticed the extra pair of guest slippers lying on the side in a haphazard way.

With cat like footsteps, Kaito entered the threshold. His soft sole shoes was silent against the hardwood floor. His ears were trained for the smallest noise but found barely any sound. Tensing, Kaito tightened his grip on the card gun, finger itching to reach for the trigger. He felt his throat tightened and mouth dry as his mind conjured up bad image one after the other. Spider's parting words came into his mind. Kaito had not paid much thought at the time but it seems the man had intended for something to happen. Crossing the threshold, he noticed a strong smell of coffee in the air, Kaito let a small smile grace his face. His detective must be trying to stay up to wait for him if he was allowing himself to have coffee at night. Then, something crunched underneath his shoes. Kaito realized them to be shards transparent glass.

"Did he shatter the pot?" Kaito whispered, turning to look at the kitchen counter. To see the upturned table shocked him. Something was definitely not right and the sense of foreboding intensified.

He inched into the living space, again to find the upturned coffee table and broken glasses that once belonged to the generic white cups, to find the balcony doors opened and he started to fear for the worst. Peering down, there were no longer signs of forced entry, no hanging ropes or marks that signified someone scaled up the walls. Closing the doors, and setting up extra protection, Kaito padded into the bedroom, which was, strangely enough, all clean and bed made. This left the bathroom and Kaito somewhat dreaded what he would find.

Kaito was beyond shocked at the sight in front of his eyes.

Hanging by a set of handcuffs on the shower railing was Shinichi, half naked with only a pair of cotton flannels. He had a knife sticking out of his left thigh, angled so the blood would be dripping down onto the floor. The whole left side of his cotton flannels were soaked a deep colour. The blood pooling at his feet told Kaito that his detective had been in this position for some time. Without hesitation, Kaito reached up to start picking at the lock to free his detective. Shinichi's head rested on the crook of his neck, breath extremely shallow and could barely be felt. Panic rose in the depths of Kaito as he gently lowered his detective down. He supported his detective's back, hands felt a slight stickiness. Bringing it to his face, he found his hands covered with blood. Peering over his detective's shoulder, he saw the whole back marred with injuries.

Kaito gasped, holding tighter onto his detective while maintaining calm. He need to prioritize. First thing's first, he need to staunch the blood from freely flowing. The injuries on the back were deep, as though someone had sliced the skin open. But the cuts were not exactly clean, it did not look to have been made by a knife. The slight jagged edges that Kaito felt as a finger brushed over the cuts were hinting it to have been made by a whip or bamboo cane. Shaking his head, dislodging the thought for the moment as it was not important right this minute, he grabbed the nearby towel to press onto the back. Next, he carried Shinichi into the bedroom, laying him down gently, to look over the leg. He was reluctant to remove the knife without any way of stopping the inevitable flow of blood that accompanies it. Knowing that bringing Shinichi to the hospital would be the most logical course of action, but also the most risky, he opted for calling Jii for his medical help. It was risky because whoever attacked Shinichi had either wanted him to die, though there are always easier ways to kill people as Shinichi so often is a witness to, or more likely they weren't able to remove Shinichi from the apartment without raising suspicion so they would be lying in wait at the hospital to kidnap him. Kaito would not allow that.

With Jii arriving in the next half hour, Kaito called for the little scientist as well. Her knowledge in chemicals and medicine would only be helpful in this case.

"Haibara-chan, we may have a problem." Kaito stated without a greeting over the phone.

" _You idiot! Did you hurt Kudo-kun again?_ " It was as though she could read into Kaito's mind. " _We're on our way. Keep him alive or you'll get it._ " She did not bother to elaborate and hung up the phone.

Kaito wasn't sure what the 'it' is but knew it would entail some sort of pill (or something really really bad, most likely embarrassing and traumatizing at the same time).

After making sure Shinichi would stay warm and all the necessary materials are close at hand, there was not much Kaito could do that would not aggravate the detective's condition now. He sat on the side of the bed, keeping a finger on the pulse point by the neck, for the wait. He placed close attention to the weak throb and when it began to slow, he started to panic again. Kaito's other hand held on tightly to Shinichi as he prayed for help to arrive quickly.

After what seems like an eternity, the doorbell rang and Kaito reluctantly let go of the unresponsive hand. He sprinted over to the doors, pausing to look through the peephole to check the identity. Seeing Jii's face on the other side, Kaito felt relieved and quickly unhooked the door chain.

"Bocchama." Concern and fear was evident in his voice. Kaito figured something must have shown through his Poker Face. Stepping aside, Kaito gestured him towards the bedroom area.

Standing behind Jii was the Professor, pulling a suitcase along. He patted Kaito on the shoulders as he passed.

"Don't worry." The Professor offered. "Shinichi-kun will be fine."

Accompanying the Professor was the little scientist, glaring at Kaito with cold eyes. They stayed frozen at the spot beside the opened door for a full minute, Haibara burning holes into Kaito's forehead. Then, without warning, she stalked towards the bedroom, pulling her own little suitcase without regards even when it rolled over Kaito's slipper covered feet. Kaito winced, letting out a hiss at the same time but not daring to utter a single complaint knowing the girl wanted nothing more than to gut Kaito with a very dull spoon. He could easily see she was beyond pissed.

Making sure the door was once again secured, he limped back towards the bedroom, wondering what was in the suitcase that made it so heavy.

The Professor was hooking Shinichi to, what seems to be, a homemade heart monitor as Jii was busy with the leg wound. The little scientist took out an arrangement of vials and bottles, lining them up at the bedside table, before setting a hanger for an IV drip.

"It's not looking too good..." Jii muttered softly. Kaito's breath hitched. "He lost quite a lot of blood and it's not as though we have blood packs for transfusion."

"I can..." Kaito volunteered.

"Bocchama, you've recently lost a great deal of blood, an amount that required a donation from Kudo-kun. Your body, despite you feeling up to moving and acrobatics, is still trying to replenish what was lost. You are in no shape to offer yourself like that." Jii was being uncharacteristically strict as he admonished Kaito. "It would be a bad way to repay Kudo-kun, to see you've once again fallen ill."

"Move." Haibara nudged roughly at Kaito. "You're taking up space." She carried a set of sterilized equipment from the kitchens. Kaito deftly moved away from the annoyed scientist.

Instead of staying and hovering over the three, Kaito went back out to the somewhat trashed apartment. Without much to distract himself, he went about clearing up the place. Broken glass went to the bin, warped furniture was set aside to be fixed and wiretaps went straight to the little copper box by the sink. Their paranoia to have the apartment outfitted with signal jammers paid off. It lets electronic machines receive and transmit signals, though signals not authorized, that is any foreign bugs planted into the apartment, would not be allowed to leave. Kaito found quite a few small transmitters for both sound feeds and video feeds. The Organisation was definitely desperate to chance a trespass. He had a feeling it was the blond actress that did the deed, though this did not feel entirely like her actions. Picking up another piece of broken glass, he managed to cut himself. Wincing slightly, he looked at the damage done.

"Three times." Haibara's voice startled Kaito. "Three times you've managed to hurt Kudo-kun. Give me a reason why I should still trust you with him?"

Kaito looked up, absentmindedly throwing away the glass shard into the growing pile on top of the newspaper. Haibara stood firm and tall, despite her stature as an eight year old, and had managed to look threatening towards a young adult.

"Ojou, since my reasons and apologies would fall on deaf ears, could you not accept that it was never my intention?" Kaito decided calling her by nickname instead of addressing her by her name. She's sounding more and more like a lady than a young scientist _._ "Had I known of such events, I would not have left his side."

"The first I can forgive seeing as none of us expected it." She continued without paying attention to Kaito's words. "Second was due to you negligence but at least there were no physical injuries. This time, he was hurt because of his association with you. What do you have to say about yourself?"

The accusatory tone in her voice drove the truth into his heart. All of it was true, Shinichi's association with him had added more potential injuries onto the detective than his normal crime-solving would bring. He had nothing to defend himself.

Sighing, and possibly taking pity on him, Haibara walked closer. Kaito took an involuntary step back and ended sitting on the recently uprighted sofa.

"Rest." Haibara ordered. "I'm not going to apologise for what I've said. It was something you need to know, the things he's done for you and the injuries he took on your behalf. I can see you treasure him but reality is cruel so unless the two of you could find a fix to this situation, sights like these would become more regular."

Kaito was about to get up once more to clean up, move, or something as sitting down and staying still was not his character.

"Don't give me reason to tranquilize you. I carry a replica watch." Just for show, she lifted the sleeves of her shirt to show the metallic band. Kaito obediently fell back into the seat, sinking into the soft material. He tried to close his eyes, with Haibara standing close as though to make sure if actually sleeps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come morning, Kaito woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. His brain briefly wondered if his detective woke up early again and if he had collapsed onto the sofa late last night after the heist. His brain was slow to boot up but memories of yesterday's events came rushing back. Kaito bolted up from his position, wincing at the stiffness of his back and neck, before letting his gaze sweep across the apartment. The young scientist sat at the dinning table, with coffee and food laid out before her.

"It's noon." She stated, nudging a cup of coffee towards Kaito. "Kudo-kun is stable."

Kaito wandered over to take a sip, wondering how the young scientist made the coffee without the machine. He grimaced at the bitter taste, nothing like how his detective would make for him. Shinichi always managed to get the perfect sugar to milk ratio for him.

"I would like to suggest the two of you to leave the country for a while."

"I would agree but I know Shinichi, he would not agree to it." There was no way his detective would willingly leave in the middle of an investigation.

"He doesn't have to. I'm sure you have plenty of ways to sway him or forcefully make him go your way."

Kaito scrutinized the young scientist. There was something not quite right with her. It was as though she was spooked.

"What do you know?" This was the only conclusion he could come up with, that she knew or saw something. It could be that someone made contact with her and passed her some information. "It was Vermouth wasn't it?"

Haibara tensed at the name.

"What did she say?" He might not be as quick to deductions as Shinichi but he could think like him when it was needed. Their similarities are more than just looks alone.

Haibara took out a phone and pushed it towards Kaito. It was Shinichi's phone. She must have accidentally read the message.

 _End game is near my beloved Bullet. It's time to make a choice. I'll be waiting for you to deliver me the goods on a sliver platter._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Dearest Liquor_

This first message was blatantly obvious. It was sent yesterday afternoon, which meant this was supposed to be a warning for yester-night's incident.

 _Should you be still coherent, meet me at the usual place._

The second message was not signed but Kaito had a clear idea as to who the sender is. It seems she was here yesterday evening and had watched the whole incident. Though, this meant that it was someone else's who inflicted the injuries on Shinichi. Unfortunately, Kaito had very little clue as to where his detective was supposed to meet up.

At that moment, he heard a rustling of fabric from the bedroom area. Kaito rushed over quickly towards Shinichi, his cup nearly missing the table top in his haste.

"Shinichi," he whispered, holding onto his detective's pale hand to stop him from sitting up. "How do you feel? Anywhere particularly uncomfortable?" It would be a moot point to ask where it hurts seeing as Shinichi would most likely be duped up with pain killers.

"Water." Shinichi croaked. Haibara was mindful enough to come bearing the drink, complete with straw. Shinichi drank greedily, soothing the parched throat. "Were there any messages?"

Kaito sighed, he should have expected his detective to ad able to predict such things. Still, it did not meant he would give Shinichi his answer just yet.

"Kaito?" The expectant voice all but compelled Kaito to answer.

"Only if you tell me what happened and where you'll be meeting her."

"And I supposed you wanted to come with." Shinichi was trying to sit up again, legs struggling against the tangle of blankets. "I guess I don't have a choice." He tested his wounded leg, placing a bit of strength before realizing he would not be going anywhere without some sort of extra help or a cane.

"Either we do this my way or you're not going anywhere." Kaito was firm. If Shinichi would not yield, he would do exactly as the little scientist suggested and relocate them somewhere else.

"The two of you are idiots." Haibara stated from the other end of the bed. She threw several jars and bottles at Kaito, who caught it all in reflex. "Pain killers and antibiotics. The salve is for the wound on his back, apply twice a day to help with the scarring. You were lucky Kudo-kun." Without further instructions, she walked away from the apartment. It was clear she was displeased with their decisions

Hearing the front door slam shut, Kaito once again placed all his attention on his detective to urge him to speak. From Shinichi's expression, he knew his detective had been expecting the attack but the actual events was definitely a surprise. Kaito decided to be patient and sat next to Shinichi to wait for the recount.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: Ok, the following is part of the story but not part of the story at the same time? (Does that even make sense?)

* * *

-OMAKE: Instrusion-

Shinichi entered the apartment with a tired sigh. The case was tedious and could have been quickly solved if not for some idiot newbie down at the station who could not clearly label evidence and take notes. He had to miss KID's heist and that was something he disliked with fervor. However, murder takes precedence in his mind so the police case was a priority. Setting the coffee to brew, he hoped to take a calming shower. He would wait for Kaito to come back home, listen to his tale of how Nakamori-keibu was stuck at one of his traps (again) and how the Taskforce would be forced into strange and interesting situations (again). Sometimes, he wondered if the Taskforce were that dense, or if their EQ was just that high to withstand all of KID's antics (of course, there was the third option of them being total idiots but the law enforcement never takes idiots into their ranks. So Shinichi settled for the high EQ).

Coming out of the warm shower with cotton flannel pants and a towel around his shoulders, he went to pour himself a well earned coffee. As he lifted the carafe from the percolator, the doorbell rang. Without replacing the pot back onto the kitchen counter, he wandered towards the door, curious as to who would visit them in this late hour.

'It could have been Megure-keibu or some other officer. They might not have been able to reach me through mobile.' There were still some issues with the signal jammers so mobile service for their apartment had been patchy lately. Agasa Hagase had told them he'll have an upgrade for the equipment sometime this week.

"Coming." He called out as his slippered feet quickly crossed the area to the door. He did not bother to check for identity as he opened it. "You."

"Hi~" The blond actress on the other side greeted sweetly. "Mind if I come in?" It was not a request as she pushed her way through the door. Shinichi had no choice but to let her into the apartment. She smiled as she changed out of her heels to the guest slippers laid on the side. "Such a lovely place you have set up, Boy."

Shinichi knew this visit was not one made as per their arrangements, rather, it had to do with _business_. He had been expecting them to act for the past few days.

"What is it you want?" Shinichi asked as she settled into a seat in the dining table.

"Should you not be serving me tea or coffee?" Vermouth still smiled sweetly. Something was not sitting right with Shinichi as he took out the generic white mugs and poured the coffee. He took the sugar bowl and set them all on the tray. Vermouth helped herself to the refreshments as Shinichi sat opposite her, hands cradling his own mug.

"Now will you answer my question?" It was difficult to remain patient towards the ex-actress. "Why are you here?"

"Because she is." Vermouth's smile morphed into something devious as she gestured towards the balcony. Her phrase made Shinichi stand quickly, overturning the table and crashing the flatware on top. Turning around, Shinichi saw a young, teenage, girl climbing over the railings and opening the balcony doors with ease. He distinctly remembered it being locked.

"KUDO SHINICHI! You'll pay for what you did to Rum-sama!" She rushed over towards Shinichi, not caring about how she forced her way through the furniture. Shinichi spared a glance at the still sitting ex-actress, drinking calmly from her mug, before placing all his attention to the somewhat deranged teenager.

"She's Rum's beneficiary. A cross between a daughter and a student." Vermouth calmly added, viewing the spectacle as though watching a film. "She's quite skilled in the many forms of pain, torture, and killing. Though you won't have to worry about that last characteristic. We have direct orders not to permanently hurt you...yet."

Shinichi dodged another sharp object flung by the teenager, ducking to the side to avoid being nicked by the sharp knife. He was looking for something to defend himself. Unfortunately, the only things close by were broken glass. He had no choice by force the girl into close combat situations and hope his strength can overpower her.

Dashing towards the girl, Shinichi tackled her into the coffee table, which groaned at the immense weight. The wood creaked and splintered, crashing them into the floor. Shinichi straddled the girl, trying to hold the girl's hands above her head. But she retaliated with a bite at his forearm, drawing small droplets of blood. As if it weren't enough, she kicked Shinich in the stomach, forcing him to leap back to avoid further injuries. Even with his constant evasion practice during high-school whenever he angered Ran, and subsequently subjecting himself to quite a few of those karate kicks, this girl's kick hurt more than those made by his childhood friend. Staggering back, with a hand over his abdomen, he put some distance between them. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the ex-actress by the kitchen and was rewarded with a smash of glass on his head. He recognized the shards to be that of the generic white much.

"Ops, my hand slipped." Vermouth had the gall to comment. The girl tried to tackle him but he dodged at the last second, which caused her to crash into Vermouth. Shinichi rushed into the bedroom area where he kept a spare tranquilizer gun by the bedside. But he was a second too late as the girl had quickly recovered.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled. Shinichi was surprised that none of their neighbours are complaining about the noise.

Shinichi aimed the gun at the girl, pulling the trigger but ultimately missing because the blow to the head had somehow messed his hand-eye coordination. He cursed as he took aim once more, whilst dodging another projectile from the girl. He ended up crashing through the bathroom doors and landing onto the slick tiles. Another sharp object flew through the air ('Shuriken? Throwing knife? How many does the girl have?' Shinichi thought as he looked for something to block but the only things available here are towels and soap) and Shinichi ended up slipping on the stray towel on the floor and banged his head against the toilet seat.

When his consciousness came back, he found himself hung on the shower railing with his hands above his head, facing the back walls. His toes could barely touch the floor and he could feel two sets of eyes on his back. As he was facing the back wall, he had to strain his neck to get a look at Vermouth as his assailant.

"Try not to leave a mess." Vermouth commented before walking away. "The neighbours would have called the authorities so don't take too long."

"You'll pay for what you did to Rum-sama!" The girl brandish a riding crop and began assaulting Shinichi's back. "Not only did you take him away from me, you also hurt him! You shot him! You made him bleed!"

At this point, Shinichi was sure the girl must have a screw loose somewhere. Either that or she was extremely devoted to Rum, not that he could blame her if Rum did raise her as a child.

The lashings continued for quite some time and Shinichi lost count. He remembered hearing a mobile phone ringing before the lashings came to a complete stop. Somewhere along the way, he must have screamed as his throat was hurting and his breaths were ragged.

"I'll leave you with a parting gift." She swung Shinichi so that they would be facing each other. The demonic smile on her face would have made anyone else but Shinichi shivered but he already knew the girl to be deranged. "I was also told to give you a message, from Rum-sama. Join us and hand _that_ over then we'll call it even, he said." She reached inside her jacket for a knife and slammed the blade into Shinichi's thigh. He screamed when she twisted and wiggled the blade. "And this is my message to you."

Shinichi closed his eyes, evened his breathing, to stem the pain and hopefully calm the blood flow. But he knew it was somewhat hopeless. There was very little he could do but hope for Kaito's return before he bled to death.

-OMAKE END-


	41. First Conversation

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: MATURE CONTENT!

A/N: A reviewer wanted more KaiShin interaction, so I added the intimate scene. Not sure if it was what you've been hoping for. I had to struggle whether to add it in or not and how far to take it without being too crude.

* * *

First Conversation 

They walked down the secluded path leading from the main temple towards the small clearing and rock pool at the back. Kaito kept a careful arm around Shinichi's waist as support. His detective was still unstable on his legs after the climb up the steps. On the plus side, the pain killers were doing its job. Hopefully, there would be no further complications. From what Shinichi said, there seems to be some unrest within the ranks of the Organisation. With the loss of the Key, there are now two distinct factions within its shady structure. One that supports That Person, the boss. The other pushing for Rum to take the place as head of the Organisation. There were few, like Vermouth, that plays both sides. However, it was one of Rum's that entered their apartment last night. Something about payback for hurting Rum. Shinichi refused to elaborate any more, only that his assailant was quite deranged.

"Stop that." Shinichi poked Kaito on the cheeks. Kaito knew he was frowning quite a lot in the past ten minutes or so. "You're worrying too much."

"It's hard not to worry about you. You run into all sorts of trouble unwillingly and you stumble across the most dangerous situations purposely. If you would only just tell me you had been expecting some sort of attack last night..." Pulling his detective closer to avoid the protruded tree root, Kaito forced Shinichi to lean onto him.

"What's done is done. I may have expected it but I never thought it would be so close." Sighing, he leaned in, letting Kaito take up his weight. "And because of that, we now have confirmation of our speculations regarding the Organisation. We can take them down."

Kaito wasn't sure whether the last sentence was directed at him or if Shinichi had to voice it to himself. "Still, that was dangerous."

"I'll keep in mind." Shinichi angled his head up and landed a chaste kiss on Kaito's jaws. "This will end soon. I promise."

"Don't say things like that. It sounds as though we're heading to our deaths or something." Kaito returned the gesture on Shinichi's nose. It won't do for their audience to catch them in the midst of a make out session.

"Why good afternoon to the pair of you. I dare say you are looking quite well this splendid afternoon my lovely Silver Bullet." Vermouth appeared from the other side of the shrubbery. "And it's nice seeing you as well Dear Dove."

Kaito, on impulse, drew his card gun and shot at the gravel beneath Vermouth's feet. The ex-actress stopped in her path and remained still.

"You're not getting any closer." Kaito warned, this time his card gun aimed higher at her thighs.

"You're quite hot-blooded today. What happened to your impressive Poker Face? Surely your father had taught you better." Vermouth tutted.

"Vermouth, continue with your taunting and even I can't stop Kaito from what he really wanted to do." Shinichi stepped in front of Kaito, ignoring the weakness at his legs. Kaito was about to protest but was easily silenced by a look from his detective. Now was not the time to be testy. "Now what was it you needed to tell me?"

"Ah, but it is not I that need to convey a message, rather you're the one with the questions. You must have some after receiving yesterday's message." She smiled deviously.

Shinichi struggled at how much to show. The woman's motive today is still unclear to him. There are times that he felt she must be playing for more than two sides. Her loyalty was often a question on Shinichi's mind.

"The Organisation, something's happened." He stated, fully aware of Kaito tensing behind him. It seems he was sensing something that neither could detect.

"Uh-ah, that's not how our games work my Silvery Bullet." She wagged her fingers. "I've already allowed you to bring someone with you to this meeting. Don't try to ask for more." She gestured to Kaito. "You know, if it were just the two of us, we could have continued our games in the comfort of my hotel room. I have a nice bed and champagne waiting."

Kaito bristle at the blatant suggestion and was about to step in but Shinichi's hands on his shoulders halted his action. Kaito could see Shinichi's jaws set tight as though to contain himself from yelling out.

Shinichi took a deep breath, no use getting flustered at her words. He had to rephrase his question to suit their games. "Fine, _is_ the Organisation splitting? There are more than one factions and they're all vying for something. If I were to hazard a guess, it would be the rumoured _key._ "

"Good good." She clapped to show mock appreciation. "Now you're thinking. You are correct to assume there are unrests back at our base. Nothing we haven't seen before but the parties involved this time, and the stakes, well it makes the playing field quite attractive to many."

"And the main players are those from the higher up." Shinichi had to draw out the answers from the woman instead of being handed to him. He must remember it was all part of a game.

"Not only within, other characters outside of us are interested in the _real estate._ After all, the Organisation lies on turf that many are itching to have their hands on."

"You mean because of the medical developments that you people have made?" Shinichi could think of on other reason than the potential to the APTX.

"More than Sherry's work my dears." She brushed her hair aside artistically. A sparkle on her fingers drew Shinichi's attention.

"That..." He pointed at the metallic band on her fingers.

"Took you this long to notice?" She smirked triumphantly. "A little something belonging to a selected few inside the Organisation. Another reason for the ongoing internal dispute."

"That's a Key isn't it?" Shinichi whispered softly as though hoping it wasn't true. He was wondering if this was the same ring from his bedside table and whether Vermouth had claimed it as her own.

"Yes, but it is not _The Key_. There is a handful of keys handed to us. We have another name for these, a name that our Dearest Dove knows quite well." She glanced at Kaito expectantly.

There was only one name that Kaito would associate with shady characters but he was told it was supposed to be a Big Jewel and not an accessory.

"Why not ask me Little Dove? The question on your mind. We don't have all day here you know."

Either she was fishing or she clearly has high expectations to his conclusions. Kaito sees no harm in voicing his opinion. At the worst case, he'll only be teased by his detective about how obsessive he is (and possibly another comparison with Hakuba).

"It's Pandora isn't it?"

Shinichi gave him a strange look as though Kaito had spontaneously sprouted a second head.

"Very well done." Her tone made it as though she was addressing children or the mentally disabled, congratulating them on a mundane job. "You see, the Pandora we seek is not the immortal gem. That we've had in our possession for some time now, not that many knows about it." Her grin was sadistic. Kaito internally cursed. Both his and his father's efforts are ruined. After years of hunting to only be told that criminals had always have it in their grasp. It was beyond insulting. "Our Pandora follows more closely with the myth."

"Zeus, in order to punish humanity for stealing the secrets of fire, ordered Hephaestus to craft a woman from earth. Each of the Olympian Gods bestowed a gift to this woman who would inevitably lure man away from their virtues." Kaito narrated. He had often found it odd that an immortal granting jewel was named after the figure that would lead mankind into their dark desires. Especially since Pandora had opened the pithos, the final gift from Zeus, that contained all the negativities of life.

"You're quite well read Little Dove. Our keys are modelled after the gifts bestowed onto Pandora, given by the Olympian Gods. The Key that _Anokata_ is urgently looking for is the one granted by Zeus. I'm sure if you two look deeper, you'll find out how important it is to everyone." The rustling of leaves nearby caught everyone's attention. "Seems like our meeting must be cut short. A pity since I've been meaning to invite you back to my place for some alone time." She directed her playfulness towards Shinichi and gave him a seductive wink before leaving the way she came.

Once she was out of sight, both relaxed their muscles, with Shinichi collapsing onto the ground immediately. Kaito, with a frightened face, quickly knelt besides his detective and assessed for injuries. Shinichi knew it was useless to push his magician away so he let Kaito fuss over him.

"Happy?" Shinichi asked as he laid on the grassy surface with Kaito hovering over him above.

"No. But there's not much I can do at the moment to express my displeasure." Kaito softly laid himself partially on top of Shinichi, mindful of the back wounds, and wrapped an arm around the waist. "However, there are ways that you can make it up to me." Gently he pulled Shinichi closer to him, wrapping his detective in a tight embrace.

"Behave." Shinichi swatted playfully at the hand around his waist. "So, what do you think?"

Kaito scowled at the sudden change in the mood. "Way to ruin the moment." Kaito disregarded the snarky smirk on Shinichi's face who turned to fully face him. "Do you know anything about the myth?" From his detective's expression, Kaito could tell Shinichi's mind was set on investigative mode.

"Only the part about Pandora opening the box, releasing humanity's worst evil into the world because of her curiosity, but hope remained attached inside the box and was not lost to mankind." Shinichi inched closer to Kaito, wrapping his own arms across his magician.

"Anything about how Pandora came to existence?" Kaito brushed aside a stray strand of hair clinging stubbornly on Shinichi's face, unconscious of his own actions.

"I haven't actually looked that deep into it." The pinkish tinge and sheepish look adorning Shinichi's face was really tempting for Kaito, to which he caved into his own desires and began to nuzzle against Shinichi's hair, taking in the scent of grass mixing with Shinichi's natural scent.

"You really should branch out of mystery." Kaito paid close attention to the soft breaths fluttering against his skin. It was proof of Shinichi being alive, that this was not a dream. "And your scientific journals don't count."

In a rebellious move, Shinichi sucked on the skin at the clavicle, eliciting a soft hiss and moan from Kaito.

"Now who was it that suggested now was not the time." Playfully, Kaito brought up Shinichi's wayward lips to meet his own. A soft, gentle, and teasing touch of skin against skin. Kaito let his tongue taste his detective's upper lips, licking the sensitive inner mouth before retracting his appendage. Shinichi complained vocally as Kaito extracted himself away. Their nose barely touched as they faced one another. Kaito could smell the coffee they shared during lunch. He let out a KID like smirk when he saw the intense want in Shinichi's eyes. The irregular breaths his detective was letting out was quite distracting.

"You started it." Shinichi leaned in, to touch Kaito's lips again. But his medication decided to wear out and his back was beginning to ache. He tried to hide away the discomfort but Kaito still picked up on his cues.

"Come on, it's time to go back." Kaito sat up, bracing Shinichi as his detective followed suit. His detective let out a pout but chose not to voice out. "Don't make such a face."

"Or what? What will you do?" Shinichi taunted, daring Kaito to act upon his desire.

"This." Kaito slipped an arm underneath Shinichi's knees. His other arm wrapped around the shoulder and Kaito stood up carrying Shinichi bridal style.

"Hey! Let me down!" Shinichi tries to retaliate, kicking his legs and causing a ruckus as much as his body would allow. Even though he struggled and knew Kaito would not drop him, he still wrapped his arms tightly around Kaito's neck.

"No can do." Kaito grinned down at Shinichi's blushing embarrassed face. "You dared me. I'm just following your words." Kaito felt the heated cheeks burying into his shoulders. However, his detective was acting out character, which had Kaito worried. "Shinichi, tell me truthfully, how are you feeling?"

Shinichi turned his head away from Kaito's piercing eyes and the magician knew that what comes out of the detective's mouth must have a large percentage of untruths.

"I'm fine. My back's just slightly irritating."

That was not what Kaito had been expecting. His detective rarely offers his true feelings.

"Let's get you back home quickly. I think Ojou's salve could solve your discomfort." Kaito noted how light Shinichi still was even with all his mother's fattening up. Maybe it was time to call their parents back just so there could be an extra set of eyes for keeping his detective healthy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Shinichi slept peacefully on the bed, which had taken a lot of effort on Kaito's part to have his detective let go of his books. A little distraction and a few well placed touches had Shinichi submitting to his orders of rest. Sitting alone at the sofa, with the muted TV flashing through news headline, Kaito contemplated their current predicament. He was sorely tempted to make them disappear but he run the risk of annoying Shinichi. He knew his detective would not truly become angered, much like how he could not bring himself to be angered at Shinichi's action from when he pretended to be KID.

Mentally, he listed out their current threats. The top of his list was the deranged assailant, and to a certain extent this includes Rum. It was because of his obsession with Shinichi that caused all these injuries on the otherwise porcelain skin (though Shinichi would complain otherwise, stating his body was already marred with imperfection because of all the hazard he face on a regular basis).

The next on his mental list was Spider, though this was more personal and less a direct threat to his detective. Glancing back towards the bed to check up on his detective, he saw Shinichi burying himself closer towards Kaito's pillow. It was as though he was compensating the lack of an actual body with the inanimate object. Kaito let himself smile gently as he wandered back towards the bed. On a whim, he took out his phone to snap a picture. His doves, those that had decided to roost inside their apartment instead of back at Ekoda, cooed dangerously to warn Kaito not to wake Shinichi up. Kaito looked at his doves with surprise, even his companions, those that he raised from chicks, was protective against his detective. Kaito sneaked back out to the sofa, not feeling tired enough to sleep just yet. One of his doves flew out rest on his shoulders and Kaito automatically rubbed against its belly.

"Are you keeping me company or are you chaperoning me?" Kaito whispered softly as he settled back in his previous position, opening one of the newer additions to their bookshelves. His dove cooed as though Kaito just asked a stupid question. Kaito might talk to his doves a lot of the times but he never thought they would actually respond even if they had shown their intelligence time and again. "I should really be concerned if my doves are siding with Shinichi rather than their actual master. What did he bribe you with? Fresh worms or sunflower seeds? Or some exotic fruit that I have no idea of let alone pronounce." Kaito poked at the dove's belly as though to tease and the bird retaliated by flying away only to land on his head to begin dancing and messing around with his hair. Kaito let out a small laugh as he reached up to cup the dove and bring it away from his head.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing. I know you guys are just as worried as I am with Shinichi. It didn't help that I brought everyone of you to my heist, leaving Shinichi undefended."

The dove cooed to reassure Kaito, nuzzling against the palm.

"Thanks Lovely. Good to know you still love me." Kaito placed a kiss on his feathered companion. He was startled when there was a sudden flash. He glanced in the direction of the bedroom to find Shinichi sitting up at the bed.

"You're not sleeping." Kaito stated, dismissing his dove with a wave of his hand.

"Can't sleep." Shinichi replaced his smart phone onto the bedside table. His eyes lingered at the furniture as he whispered, "too cold."

Kaito could not help but smile at the shyness his detective was displaying. The dim lights had not been able to hide the colouring on Shinichi's cheeks. Kaito made a round about their apartment, to make sure the locks are secured. He set up extra traps at the door and window to detain possible invaders. Ensuring their safety for the evening, Kaito climbed into the bed, spooning Shinichi to lessen the pressure on his back injuries.

"Is this better?" Kaito whispered softly into Shinich's ear, his warm breath dislodging the strands of hair. Kaito hooked his chin to rest on Shinichi's shoulder, his detective's back resting upon his chest. "Try to get some rest." Kaito pressed his lips lightly on Shinichi's neck before evening out his own breaths. He might not be sleepy but he could pretend to be in order to coax his detective to sleep.

However, half an hour of stillness by both parties confirmed for Kaito that Shinichi was still awake.

"What's bothering you?" Kaito whispered softly. It was obvious something was wrong.

Shinichi sighed, sinking further into Kaito's hold. He turned his head just enough to glance at Kaito's face. It was difficult for Kaito to decipher what was on his detective's mind from his facial expression.

"I feel like I should be apologizing or something." Shinichi admitted before avoiding Kaito's eyes once more. "It's as though I've cheated you out on what you deserved."

"What are you talking about?" The phrase had Kaito extremely discomforted. Why would his detective need to apologize when he did nothing wrong.

"The Pandora gem. Both your father and yourself had been looking for it, yet it had been in their possession all the time. I should have suspected something as soon as you told me about KID's purpose. Should have drawn the similarities between it and the APTX to spare you the effort, should have known..."

"Hush." Kaito placed a finger on his detective's lips to still the guilt ridden monologue. He carefully maneuvered Shinichi so they were facing each other. Shinichi continued his words nonetheless.

"The evidences were there, the clues were laid out before me and yet, I wasn't able to make the connections required. I should have suspected something..." Shinichi closed his eyes, to avoid the emotions that his magician would am displaying. He was afraid it would be accusing him for his lack of skills, or pity because he was wasting his life.

Kaito lifted one of Shinichi's hands out of the blankets and placed a gentle kiss on it. When it made his detective scrunch up his brows, Kaito leaned in, pressing his lips in between the brows to ease the tension. Shinichi slowly opened his eyes a sliver, looking innocently at Kaito.

"Love, despite the media calling you the Savior of the Police, the public naming you as the Modern Day Holmes, you're still a normal human without super abilities." Kaito pulled Shinichi closer so that Shinichi would be resting his head in his chest, giving Kaito a clearer indication of his detective's breathing and mood in the dim lighting. "You're just a part time detective consultant, a university student, and most importantly the boyfriend of one Kuroba Kaito. Those are the titles you should be focusing on, especially that last one, and not other's perception of you. You're being too hard on yourself."

"But I..." Shinichi opened his mouth only to be silenced by another press of lips against lips. He tightened his hand, holding onto Kaito's offered hand in tight embrace.

"It seems that you need a distraction after all." Kaito laid a teasing touch on Shinichi's cheeks. His other hand sneaked up to brush away the lone tear of frustration that escaped out of the blue eyes. Hand wandered pass the gauze-wrapped torso, taking care to leave traces of warmth, and rested momentarily on the waist. Pausing to check Shinichi's condition, he allowed his hand to sneak between the layers of cloth. Shinichi leaned closer towards Kaito, as though urging the magician to start moving his hand or do something. Without much thought, Shinichi behind sucking on warm skin, leaving his own red marks on the pale chest. Kaito took this as a hint and encased Shinichi with the warmth his single hand could provide, all the while enjoying the little nips Shinichi was giving him.

"Kaito." Shinichi moaned into his chest, breath hot even as it blew against the dews of sweat. "More."

"Are you sure?" Kaito whispered into Shinichi's ears. "I don't want to hurt you." He felt his detective tightened the hold on his hand before bringing it close to the cherry lips. Shinichi's tongue peeked out as he started licking the tips of Kaito's fingers.

It was Kaito's turn to let out am involuntary moan when Shinichi pressed closer to him, his own chest felt the rough gauze scraping against the skin. But Kaito knew better than to attempt anything at Shinichi's current condition.

"Please." Shinichi whined, to a point where it sounded like a beg. "I want to feel something other than pain. I want to feel you. You were the one to suggest a distraction."

Kaito wasn't sure if his detective was being manipulative or just plain honest. But he was never one to deny that voice and tone. Carefully, he repositioned the pillows to give better support for what was to come. Laying another kiss on Shinichi's exposed shoulders, he shifted himself to make it more comfortable for both of them.

Shinichi tried to support as much of his own weight on the pillows beneath his stomach and his arm propping him up. He held tightly onto Kaito's offered hand as he finally felt something other than the pain and flaring heat that had been lacing across his back. He genteel strokes and touches from Kaito were amplified as pleasure wrecked through his being. Each touch of lips against his gauze-wrapped body finally felt like the soft touches of skin.

Kaito heard Shinichi moaning for him, heard the sounds of lust and love intermingled. The quiet pleas for more and the satisfied gasp of air made Kaito let himself loose. When he felt Shinichi relaxed the grip on his hand, he knew his detective had all his strength sapped from him. Laying another gentle kiss on the exposed shoulders, Kaito carefully extracted himself from their position to wrap them both up in the surrounding blankets. He pulled Shinichi close to his chest, allowing the detective to bury himself into his chest, breaths tickling his sweat soaked skin. Kaito laid his chin on top of Shinichi's head, taking a whiff of the floral shampoo laced with the heady smell of musk. Kaito couldn't help but smile into the bed of hair.

Closing his eyes, he paid close attention to Shinichi's breathing. When he felt it level out to one resembling deep slumber, he let his own eyes droop to close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good Morning!" Came an enthusiastic shout from the entrance to the sleeping area. Instinctively, Kaito pulled out the card gun he kept hidden between the pillow and the bedside table. He took aim at the source of the sound, all done with bleary eyes. He heard the thud of a card embedding itself into the flooring and finally, he turned from his embrace with Shinichi to fully face the entrance in order to take better aim at their invader.

In hindsight, he should have know that no invaders or assailants would greet them if they wanted to attack them.

"That was dangerous Kaito-kun." The familiar male voice called out from behind the shelves. "Though it's understandable."

Three figures stepped fully into view. It seems their parents decided to give them a visit. It saved Kaito a phone call at least. Beside him, Shinichi wrapped a tighter arm around Kaito's torso, snuggling deeper and trying to draw Kaito back in.

"Agasa and Jii contacted us, telling us the situation." Yuusaku gave the pair on the bed a critical eye, examining their positions. Kaito felt as though the eyes could penetrate the flimsy blanket and see them in their naked glory. "What were you boys up to?"

Kaito wasn't sure what the man was referring to, their actions last night or the incident with the heist. He must have looked perplexed as their mothers giggled behind their fists.

"Uh..." Kaito replied unintelligently, his brain was still trying to process the events to come up with an answer that would not have him killed or maimed. It was a difficult task as Yuusaku levelled a stern glare at him. Kaito had to remind himself that despite all his eccentricities and quirks, the man in front of him was still a father and it was a default that fathers are naturally protective of their children. Especially one that was trouble-prone.

"Kaito-kun, a moment if you will?" Yuusaku moved in a way that he expected Kaito to leave the bed to follow him. Little did he know that Kaito was reluctant because he was under-dressed. The moment's of hesitance from Kaito clued Yuusaku, who raised a questioning eyebrow. Kaito scratched his cheeks sheepishly as the father sighed and shook his head. He turned away to give some semblance of privacy as Kaito grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, which thankfully was his own pair of sleeping pants. He debated whether to throw on Shinichi's discarded button-up top to cover up the bites and red marks but realized they must have seen it when they stormed into their apartment. It would be pointless anyways to cover anything else. The discomfort feeling of dirtiness after the night's activities will have to wait when Yuusaku releases him from _the talk._

As Kaito appeared following behind Yuusaku, the ladies of the house giggled as they prepared breakfast.

"Kaito-kun, I know that the two of you are probably hormonally driven, especially after life threatening events such as yesterday's but even you must understand the need for rest and the dangers of following your hormones in such cases. Your reluctance to have Shinichi admitted into a hospital, I can understand as I would do the same. Your decision to call the professor and Jii was sound. I know you have been given instructions and the required medications to take care of Shinichi, and in most of the time I would trust you to take care of him with the utmost care. However, to consummate your relationship in such a fashion and during a time when he was clearly injured is not what I would call caring." Although he never raised his voice, the admonishing tone was enough to make Kaito feel like a child again.

"'Tou-san." Apparently Shinichi had woken up when Kaito left the bed, and he had the mind to pull on some clothes to cover up, although he left the shirt unbuttoned, showing his wrapped torso. "It wasn't Kaito's fault, nor is he to blame for his actions last night. I was the one to ask him."

Kaito was quick to walk to Shinichi's side to support his somewhat unstable detective. With great care, he maneuvered him towards the sofa area. Shinichi glared back at Kaito with little heat in his gaze. It was more annoyance than anger directed at Kaito, at being treated like an invalid.

"Shinichi, you should know better than to do that." Yuusaku looked down at his injured son with a pained expression.

Shinichi looked apologetic for a split second. Yuusaku sighed, for once the author was lost for words.

"I'm fine, we're both fine. There's no need for you to be so worked up." Shinichi was used to his father suddenly showing up but to do a possessive father act was somewhat unexpected.

Their mother's giggles echoed in the background, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Kaito-kun, Shinichi, what am I going to do with you two?" He had his hands on his hips, looking intimidating to anyone else but to the two sitting in front of him. With an exasperated heave of air Yuusaku resigned and stepped away from the two. "Your mothers have made breakfast."

The pair of look alike shared an embarrassed look as Yukiko and Chikage brought over the plates of food and drinks for their boys.

"Yuu-chan." Yukiko pushed a cup of coffee into his sight. "They've learnt their lesson."

"Yukiko." Yuusaku took the cup.

"Looks like we got off easy." Kaito whispered as the father became distracted. Shinichi hit Kaito's shoulder, who only smiled in return.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: Yea...that...I make no excuses. I'm making up for my later than usual update with 3 (yes, **3** ) Omake for this chapter.

* * *

-OMAKE (1): Persuasions-

"Shinichi." Kaito lifted the book from Shinichi's hands. After taking the required pills, Shinichi settled down with their newest book addition. They bought several books on mythology after their meet-up with Vermouth, staying in the bookshop for over an hour until Shinichi's wounds was more than just irritating. Kaito had to call it quits even at the detective's protest. Now, fully medicated, his detective still refuses to rest.

"One more chapter." Shinichi replied with wide blue eyes, pleading the hoping for the return of his book.

"No." Resolutely, Kaito placed the book on the coffee table and when Shinichi was just about to reach for it, Kaito pulled his detective up into a bridal hold once more. Shinichi hissed at the contact of his back with Kaito's arms. "See? And I still have to apply the salve. I don't want Ojou to bite my neck off because I couldn't take care of your wounds." Carefully, he deposited the detective on the bed, back facing up.

Shinichi peered backwards to Kaito who was busy locating the container and the first aid kit. Shinichi couldn't help but let out a smile at the care his magician was giving him.

"See something you like?" Kaito gave him a mischievous glance.

Shinichi shook his head as he sat upright, carefully undressing his shirt but ended up tangled. It seems maneuverability is an issue with all the bandaging. Kaito helped him to slowly remove the garment, untangling the sleeves from his detective's arms. Kaito had to hide the grimace as he took off the bandages, Shinichi's back was a mess. The wounds were tinged with red and had puffed up due to irritation. Kaito motioned Shinichi to lay back down as he applied the cool cream, which was part disinfectant part anesthetics, something that the little scientist had developed because of the amount of injuries Shinichi sustains over the course of his detective work.

Shinichi's eyes began to droop when his magician's hands slowly massaged the cream, taking care to avoid the largest wound across the back. The large slash was the cause for a majority of his irritation as the skin pulled everytime he tried to move. But Kaito's hands, they were definitely magical as it soothed the pain and burn. Shinichi let his own breaths slow, succumbing to the silky sensation.

When Kaito deemed his detective's back had be sufficiently slathered with the cream, he was about to ask Shinichi to sit back up but found his detective dozing lightly against the pillows. He contained his chuckles as he began to redress the wound and change his detective into some loose clothing.

 **-OMAKE (1) END-**

* * *

-OMAKE (2): Concern-

"Are we there yet?" Yukiko asked impatiently at the passenger seat. Behind them sat Chikage with several plastic bags of grocery.

After receiving a call from Agasa and Jii, the trio of parents were quick to make their arrangements to return back to Japan. They managed to take flights that coincide with one another and met up at the airport. Yukiko had offered to drive but Yuusaku adamantly refused her stating now was not the time to be caught by traffic police. On the way, they stopped by the supermarket, knowing the boys would not be able to make the required trips themselves.

"Are we there yet?" Yukiko asked once more when her husband refused to answer the first time. Chikage held her mirth, or at least tried to mask the laughter with a cough.

"Yukiko. You're sounding much like a five year old." Yuusaku turned a corner at the traffic lights, they were nearing their destination and he knew his wife knows it too and was asking the question just to annoy him (or distract him, he wasn't too sure about the workings of his wife).

"But I'm worried for the boys." Yukiko let out a pout to show displeasure. When they last left Japan, the two boys seemed to be in good health. Though when Chikage last visited, from their phone conversation, it seems everything was moving really fast and their boys were not as prepared as they hoped to be, therefore injuring themselves in the process. Yukiko wondered whether it would be best to stay close in Japan, at least for a while, to give the boys some backup.

"Agasa said it's not life threatening, that most of the injuries Shinichi sustained were superficial. Most of his wounds should heal in a week if he stayed well rested and not move about too much." It was not difficult to split his attention between his wife and the road seeing as it was currently quite deserted. They left the car at the complimentary parking in the apartment complex and hefted the bags up towards the apartment.

Yuusaku was about to ring the bell but Yukiko stopped him with a hand.

"We're here to surprise them." She stated before pulling out a lock pick from her purse. Yuusaku had to wonder about his wife sometimes.

Ten long minutes later, Chikage offered her services and they finally had the door opened.

"Wait." She stated as the Kudo pair was about to step into the threshold. She had seen the signs of a boobytraps and had to halt them before they became multi-coloured and tied up. Carefully, she sidled up to a blind spot and disarmed the wires. "I think I should go in first. Unless you two wanted to have a Kuroba experience first hand." She looked at the pair who motioned her forward.

Three traps disarmed and two avoided because it was near impossible to do anything else, the trio of adults stood before the entrance of the bedroom.

"Good Morning!" Yukiko cheered from her position. Yuusaku saw the slight movement by Kaito as he reached for something in the crack between the bed and the bedside table.

"Careful!" Yuusaku was quick to respond, knowing that whatever Kaito was about to pull out would be dangerous. Yukiko crashed into his chest as the single playing card embed itself into the floor where she had been standing a split-second ago. It was a close call.

 **-OMAKE (2) END-**

* * *

-OMAKE (3): Cleanup-

After breakfast, Kaito carried Shinichi to the bathroom, with their parent's laughter in the background. Shinichi, of course, struggled valiantly though also failing valiantly as Kaito held him in a tight grip.

"You're only prolonging your torture this way Love." Kaito teased as he walked even slower. One he did not want to drop his detective, and two he wanted to tease his detective.

"Then stop carrying me like this! It's embarrassing!" Shinichi complained. He swear he could hear his mother snapping a photo of them in this position.

"I need to change your bandages and you're in not shape to be cleaning your own back." Kaito placed a peck on his nose. "Now stay still and let me do my work."

As soon as Shinichi's foot touched the ground, he tried to make an escape but Kaito, with quick reflexes, managed to snag onto Shinichi's wrists to draw him back into his hold.

"You're not running away that easily." A Cheshire grin appeared on Kaito's face. He trapped his detective in his arms as he made work to strip him down. "No need to be embarrassed Dear, I've seen and touched every single part of you." He whispered huskily close to Shinichi's ears.

"Not with my parent's and your mother under the same roof!" Shinichi struggled again, trying to dislodge the vice-like grip.

"Au contraire my Dear. My mother had _heard_ of our activities before. Remember when you first met her?" Kaito reminded, laying another kiss on the naked shoulders. His hands moved south to pull down at the elastic.

"Kaito." Shinichi knew he was succumbing to his magician's commands, his mind having been robbed of its logic the moment Kaito placed his hands on his skin.

Needless to say, the parents in the sitting area had a lot of time and had to find something to entertain themselves as the boys went to clean themselves up.

 **-OMAKE (3) END-**


	42. First Confirmation

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: MATURE CONTENT(-ish?)

A/N: A tad bit short...

* * *

First Confirmation

Kaito carefully weight the chemicals set out before him on the dinning table. He was a bit short on smoke bombs and buying them would raise too many questions, even with the excuse of being a magician. It was a delicate operation but still considered safe enough to be done within the confines of their apartment.

"Kaito." Shinichi's voice filtered in from the bedroom. "Have I ever chained you up?"

"Not really. At least not on purpose I believe. You did trap me for a brief period of ten minutes inside Yuusaku-san's lair." Kaito's concentration was more on the scales in front than on the conversation with his detective.

"Then have I ever placed you under house arrest?" Annoyance was thick in Shinichi's voice.

"Not officially. Though you did become quite creative, and nearly inhumane I might add, when I was shot and you tried to keep me to the bed." Carefully, Kaito poured the powdered substances into the small compartmentalized capsules that would only active when it receives a shock. "If only you realise that just having you lying down next to me would have been enough." Kaito tagged on with a whimsical tone.

"Then pray tell me, why am I handcuffed to the bed with no option of escaping or release until you deemed it OK to let me go?" It seems to be taking all of his detective's self control to not yell out in frustration. The chains rattled as Kaito assumes his detective was struggling and trying to make a point.

"Because my Dear, you were trying to escape." Placing the finished capsules carefully to the side of the table, making sure they would not roll away and suddenly engulf them in smoke, Kaito sauntered towards the restrained detective. "That and because it's fun to see you at my mercy." Kaito trailed a finger down Shinichi's face and bare chest. His fingernails scraped along the neck, tickling his detective. Shinichi shuddered involuntarily.

"I wasn't escaping and there's no where to escape to, I was only trying to get the mail and the morning's paper." Shinichi rattled the metallic chains harder. He tried to move away but with the way he was restrained, the best he could do was turn his head.

"But you sneaked away when I was in the showers." Kaito pouted his lips, trying to act innocent. He leaned over to blow air across Shinichi's exposed ear, going as far as nipping on the soft flesh, all the while keeping a KID-like grin on his face. The nipping escalated, borderline blood-drawing and Shinichi held back the forming hiss. Kaito seemed to ignore Shinichi's possible pain and moved his nipping towards the jaws. His hands wandered underneath the shirt, pushing the fabric upwards and bunching it above the pectorals and had all but forced the material into Shinichi's mouth. His detective struggled and tossed his head wildly only to be caught at the jaws by forceful hands.

"Kaito! Stop your character rehearsal for that play the theater club had you starring in and release me! It's disturbing with you as a deranged, psychopathic spouse who had a possessive streak! I've faced enough psychopaths in my everyday life and I really don't want your face associated with it!" The retaliation that Shinichi had was to somehow launch the throw pillow next to him towards Kaito's face. Kaito skillfully dodged the projectile with ease, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud.

"Why must you ruin the fun Love?" Kaito released Shinichi from his hold to open the bedside drawers to fetch the key for unlocking the handcuffs.

"How would you feel when you suddenly wake up from a nap to find yourself locked to the bed?" Sitting back up, Shinichi grabbed the pillow next to him to throw at Kaito's face again. This time it made its mark.

"I would wonder what sorts of internet sites you've been browsing in your free time again. Last time had me swinging from chains and nets." Kaito returned the cuffs and key back into the drawers, knowing they were the standard issued from the Police. They must have wanted Shinichi to have some way to apprehend the criminals he comes across daily without having to resort to easily breakable ropes and ties. Another action on their part to _claim_ Shinichi as one of their own.

Shinichi blushed at the mention of the last incident at the Kudo Mansion.

"Besides, I want to do you justice. The theater club was overjoyed when you agreed to write the script. I'm not about to let some shoddy acting to ruin it." Kaito tried to leap over to hug his detective but swift movement by Shinichi had Kaito collapsing onto the bed instead. Kaito turned to pout at his detective's actions, to which said detective smiled affectionately with a tinge of amusement in his eye. "It's your debut work, I want it to be perfect."

"Why anyone would want to perform a mystery-crime themed play for a charity event is beyond me." Shaking his head, Shinichi moved to sit at the edge of the bed furthest away from Kaito's reach. "And why did they insist I write their script?"

"Because your father is an author, your mother is an actress, and you've seen more real life crime than they have watched crime drama. That and because you're famous." Kaito stretched himself out like a cat, fingers barely reaching Shinichi's thighs. Kaito wiggled his fingers hoping to tickle his detective but said appendage moved away even further as Shinichi crossed his legs. His detective flicked Kaito's forehead.

"Famous. I'd rather not for the time being. Maybe when the whole Organisation debacle is over, I would welcome it." Shinichi sighed, resting an elbow on is thighs as he flicked at Kaito's forehead again with some amusement. "What are you trying to do now."

"Entertain you." Kaito flipped himself to lie on his back instead of his stomach, reaching up to pull his detective's face down for a kiss. Their moment was interrupted by Shinichi's vibrating phone. Kaito had the urge to smash the flimsy device.

"Stop exaggerating." Shinichi placated Kaito with a quick touch of lips before reaching for the phone. The playful smile turned into a scowl.

There were very few people who could elicit such a reaction from Shinichi. Kaito could count the types of people on his hand; criminals, his parents (though that would normally hold a tinge of fondness), and stubborn officials. Seeing as Vermouth contacted them not long ago, their parents had called this morning to check up on them, this left only one person.

"Fujie?" Kaito was graced with a grimace. He promptly sat up and scooted over to hug his detective from behind. Resting his chin on the slim shoulders and leaned to place an ear to listen in on the conversation.

"Director Fujie." Shinichi addressed with a crisp voice.

" _Kudo Shinichi-kun, have you heard from your informant lately? Or have you been approached by them recently?_ " Fujie asked smoothly, annoying Kaito greatly. At least they had the decency to call ahead instead of storming into their home. Kaito liked to think KID made an impression.

"Is there something you need from me?" There was no use beating around the bushes. Shinichi dislodged Kaito to lean over to pull away the curtains covering the window over the bed. He was correct to assume the Fujie to have sent transport over. There was a dark Sedan parked in front of their building. Kaito was quick to latch back onto Shinichi and peered out, giving the driver a jolly wave to acknowledge their presence. Three seconds later, and a white blur, came a shrill scream. Kaito let out a semi deranged grin, matching the one on Shinichi's face.

" _If you and your partner would be so kind to visit our office, we have your transport outside._ " There was hint that refusal was not an option but Kaito never did like playing by someone else's rules so he pulled the phone away from Shinichi's ears. When his detective was about to complain, he pressed his lips for a deep kiss, eliciting involuntary moans. Kaito could feel the embarrassment radiating from the other end of the phone.

Shinichi cuffed Kaito on the head when they broke for air. The other end of the kind was silent, to a point where it was painful to hear.

"We'll be there in a bit." Kaito chirped merrily, ignoring the glare from Shinichi. He quickly disconnected the line and focused his attention on the annoyed stare. "Now Love, I believe we have a bit more time to ourselves."

"Seriously?" Shinichi looked it him incredulously. Kaito only chuckled, knowing full well Shinichi was not in the mood. After all, he knew it must be important if the Director was willing to call ahead.

"Only teasing you Love. I do have my head screwed on right." Kaito jumped back to gather supplies just in case. He made a quick call to Jii to let him know, and to ask the elder man to pass on the information to their parents.

"Sometimes, I'll never know if you're sane..." Shinichi shook his head with amusement before readying himself.

They took their time, savoring a cup of freshly brewed coffee before heading to meet with their ride. Upon seeing their driver, Shinichi had to let out a soft chuckle for the man had been tie-dyed into a multitude of colours from hair to shoes. Shinichi quirked a questioning eyebrow at Kaito who replied with a mischievous grin.

The were driven quickly towards the recognizable structure to meet with their currently least favourite law enforcement unit.

"So glad the two of you could make it today." Fujie's voice hinted anything but pleasure at their tardiness. Neither detective or magician paid any note towards him.

"Was there something in particular you needed from us?" Shinichi sat down at the nearest seat to the door of the conference room. He noticed how some agents had decided to station themselves outside the door, as though to prevent their escape (not that it would ad possible should they wish to leave. After all, no one has been able to catch KID so why would anyone be able to catch his civilian identity).

"Not too long ago, we've received some rumours about you being associated with a particular person of interest." He stated as he leaned back on his leather armchair.

"You mean a criminal." Shinichi can speculate where this conversation might lead to. Taking a glance at Kaito sitting next to him, though it was more like the magician was sprawling on the chair, Shinichi wondered what was the purpose of Kaito being here. "You want me to expose to you my information source." There were not many reasons for Fujie wanting to meet with him.

"For mutual benefit of course." Fujie took out a cardboard folder and slide it across the tabletop. Shinichi flipped it open to see the contents were a series of pictures. They were all in very low resolution that looks as though they were taken from a distance then later on zoomed in to reveal the participants. Though, even with the grainy texture, Shinichi could recognise the landscape being the little clearing behind a shrine. It indicated the pictures to have been taken during their meeting with Vermouth. Shinichi surmised Fujie's reason for calling both of them over was because they were both present in the meeting. It was possible that Fujie wanted to see if he can interrogate some information out of Kaito (and Shinichi would love to see him try to pry information out of Kaito without having to go insane himself).

"You have been tailing us then. Surely you would know what we've discussed so there really is no need for us to be here." Shinichi made a motion to leave but he distinctly heard the doors being locked. A peek behind showed shadowy figures rearranged themselves around the frosted glass wall. "I hope you would not be forcing me to reduce to threats." Shinichi leaned back into his seat, if there's one thing that both KID and Kaito had taught him is that presentation is always the key, even if you have no clue of the situation. He chanced a glance at Kaito, who seemed extremely relaxed. His magician lifted a delicate eyebrow to silently question whether he should plan their escape. Shinichi gently shook his head, there was something bothering him with the way the Director was acting and he intended to find out.

"I can assure you that we have not infringed on you privacy, we were merely trying to ensure both of your safety. However, seeing as we did have surveillance on your meeting with someone suspicious, I do hope you wouldn't mind telling us what was discussed. Just to make sure you weren't under threat." Fujie made their actions sound so logical that it was difficult for them to refute without sounding like whinny teens.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind sharing what information you have also picked up because otherwise you would not have requested us to be here for something so trivial as meeting with our own informant." Shinichi countered, he would not relent his stance and he was still slightly miffed at how the Director looks to them like they didn't know better. This was another reason why he disliked dealing with the PSB.

"Of course." Fujie said with genuine cordiality. Shinichi briefly wondered if their working relationship would forever be like this. It was tiresome to always negotiate for little tidbits of information. Sighing, Shinichi relayed the filtered information to Fujie, taking care to leave out the parts involving KID and the Pandora gem.

"So in short, we know this _Key_ is a dangerous and powerful tool." Shinichi concluded, throat a little parched after the Q&A session. Kaito noticed this and produced a clear bottle of water from out of nowhere, much to the distaste of Fujie. The Director can forever wonder how Kaito manages to sneak things pass security. "Now your turn Director. What can you tell us?"

"We have intercepted information about an upcoming weapons trade. A week from now, the power houses of the underground will gather to vie for more power, and possibility weapons. We believe the _Key_ may be one of the few things being exchanged." The reluctance to reveal such information was clear in his voice. But even Fujie understood the concept and need for this exchange between them.

"I assume you have the place and time? No doubt you were planning to send in your own men to infiltrate and maybe extract any harmful weapons should there be any." Shinichi was disturbed. Vermouth had not mentioned this and there had been no followup messages from the woman either. Something was not right.

Fujie handed the information over in another sheet of paper. Both Shinichi and Kaito took a look to memorize the information before passing back. It only contained an address and a small list of participant. Neither were able to recognise any names, though it was likely that these were all aliases or nicknames.

"It would be wise if the two of you could stay out of the area for the next week or so. We do not want any mishaps. The two of you are, after all, quite important in our ongoing investigation."

Shinichi hid the frown beneath his polite mask, though some discontent still showed around the edges. "Then we should leave you to your work then. No need to show us out, we know the way."

Only when they were both outside the building and on the busy train, as they've refused the offer of being driven back, did Shinichi let out the tension he had been holding and sank into Kaito.

Kaito let his detective lean onto his chest, taking care to wrap an arm around the slim waist to prevent Shinichi from falling over in the crowed train car.

"I assume you want to go?" Kaito nuzzle at the side of Shinichi's face as he kept his voice low for this particular conversation. There was no telling if the Director had sent any tails on their way. "Even though it sounds dangerous."

"I thought you like danger." Shinichi placed his own hand over Kaito's. The magician realised how unsettled his detective was and gave a comforting kiss on the cheeks.

"I do, but I don't like risks. Too many unpredictable factor. But you will let me plan on our infiltration won't you." Kaito held tighter onto the waist as people bustled out of the car, knocking them about. "You're not planning to go without me are you?"

"You've made it clear that I shouldn't act on my own many times, if the chaining to bed were any indications." A wry smile appeared on both their faces. They do think alike then.

"Good because you do not want to know what I have in store if you really decided to go by yourself." The smile on Kaito's face morphed into a mischievous kind. "Now what should we have for dinner tonight?"

"I hope that wasn't a lead into saying you'd rather have dessert first." Shinichi poked Kaito at the nose tip. He was used to the sudden changes of topics, especially if Kaito felt there were any dangerous individuals around who can eavesdrop into their conversation.

"You know me too well Love." Kaito kissed Shinichi on the lips. "Let's have takeout today."

Kaito's hands continued to tease Shinichi's waist, to which his detective began to squirm. It seems to Shinichi that Kaito was merely doing this, the sudden change in conversation, just to have some fun.

"Carry on like this and you'll be sleeping on the couch." Shinichi warned but the voice was lacking in heat.

Kaito's grin widened. "Was that a dare I hear? Did you remember what happened last time you dared me?" He knew it was inappropriate but how could he pass up the chance to see blushes forming on Shinichi's cheeks. He had always loved the colours.

"Kaito."

"Don't fret. I'm not going to do anything here. It's too public and I still don't like sharing that particular side of you to the world." Kaito leaned his head on the crook of Shinichi's neck. Anything he wanted to do will have to wait until they were back in their apartment.

 **-TBC-**


	43. First Dress-up

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: Some MATURE CONTENT(-ish?)

A/N: This is a filler, a definite filler, just because I'm suddenly coming up blank...

* * *

First Dress-Up

"How about this one?" Kaito lifted a dress out of the wardrobe inside the Kudo Manor, a simple black dress that flared out from the waist downwards, skirt length just ending about the knee, showing ample legs and skin. There was a corset back, that definitely needed someone else's help to lace up the string. "It brings out your complexion."

"Kaito, why do you insist on torturing me?" Shinichi tries to burrow himself in his parent's pillows. They were here for some disguising costumes.

Kaito placed the dress on the end of the bed, adding it to the 'consider' pile before delving back into the large range of designer clothes stashed inside the wardrobe. They figured Kudo Yukiko would have a larger range of clothing for various occasions, that was why they are currently raiding said wardrobe (with permission and a small fee of wanting a picture of the both of them all doled up).

"I can just slap on a silicon mask and no one would be the wiser. Why must you insist that I..." Shinichi let out a groan and a whine. He figured Kaito must have been plotting for a day like this ever since the trip on the cruise.

"Silicon masks aren't natural." Kaito chided, taking another elegant dress out of the wardrobe, this one in a deep violet shade with a pale sash around the waist. It did not meet his expectations and was quickly replaced back into the wardrobe. "Besides, you looked wonderful with long hair."

Shinichi resigned, lying flat on the bed as he watched his magician perused the selection. He picked up a random blouse, light pink with ruffled sleeves, and let out a grimace.

"Ah-ha!" It seems Kaito found something of interest. He took out a dress in a similar style to the previous black dress, only this was in a white and had a transparent laced back. "We'll look lovely in a pair."

It seemed to Shinichi that Kaito was quite set in his vision for them to appear as a pair of monochrome twins by the colour scheme.

"I think we should also accessorize a bit. And we need to find some shoes as well, I don't think you'll fit into you mother's shoes physically."

"Can't we, I don't know, shop online?" Shinichi offered weakly.

"Nope, you'll need to get used to the feeling of the persona. Think of this as a dress rehearsal." Kaito took the black dress from the pile and matched it to Shinichi before doing the same with the white. "Definitely black. Now put this on and I'll lace you up."

Shinichi groaned as he sat up, flinging the pillow to the side.

"You're not wearing boxers underneath are you? It might show...or are you going commando?"

Shinichi let out am embarrassed sound, possibly a rendition of a dying squirrel, and picked up the previously discarded pillow to throw it in Kaito's direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"These should fit better." Kaito dangled a pair of low heels in front of Shinichi who had just took off the pair of red stilettos.

"Thank goodness. I could barely walk in the last pair." Whereas Kaito could easily change his voice to match that of a woman, Shinichi relied on Hagase's invention, a simple black choker, to disguise his voice. Still, Kaito insisted on buying some accessories to make the look more natural. "How many more?"

"A few more from this shop and if we still can't find any that fits, we'll have to head down the block. There's a shop that specialize in larger sizes." Kaito appraised Shinichi as he stood from his seat, testing his steps as he walked. "The style is nice, colour matches. How's the fit?"

Shinichi considered his options. The shoes weren't that bad, though long distance running would be a problem. He could walk in them with little difficulty. The prospect of having to visit more shops was tiring so he might as well just say yes and be over with.

"No fibbing." Kaito reminded, easily reading Shinichi's inner turmoil.

"They're doable." Shinichi settled for something open to interpretations.

"Hmm..." Kaito had a finger tapping on his cheeks, his other hand dangling a pair of heels. He walked away with a thoughtfully expression. Shinichi sighed, hoping for the shopping trip to be over soon. He really wanted to get out of the dress, it was mortifying no matter how much Kaito said he looked sexy and cute in it. Burying his own face in his hands, Shinichi hunched over to remove the pair he was trying on.

"Shinichi?" A feminine voice called from behind.

"Yes?" He replied reflexively, forgetting he was disguised. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he realised what he said and turned towards the voice in slow motion. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found the owner of the voice to be Ran. At least it wasn't as mortifying as being seen as he was by Sonoko.

"What are you doing here? Especially dressed like _that_? _"_ Ran looked bewildered as her hand twitched for something from her bag. Shinichi has reason to believe she had been trying to reach for her mobile phone. "Did you lose a bet with Kuroba-kun?"

"He insisted. Who am I, and how can I, refuse?" Shinichi shrugged his shoulders, there was no way he could have escaped Ran and lying to her is a really (REALLY) bad idea. He knew that he was bad at coming up with any sort of lie so he might as well go with Ran's suggestion and leave her to interpret the events as she saw fit. "Why are you here today? I thought you said you were going on that trip with your father."

"I _was_ but I had a better use for those onsen tickets." She had a conspiratorial grin pasted firmly on her face.

Shinichi has good reason to believe she still had the firm belief that her parents could reconcile after the many years apart.

"It's not going to end well you know." As long as he wasn't there to witness and become part of the resulting squabble, he could pretend for Ran that the two adults still have a chance.

"All the more reason for them to talk it out. Seriously, those two are like children, holding a grudge for so long but still loving each other dearly. Just the other day, I found dad updating his newspaper collection on mum's cases. Why couldn't they admit to each other?" The frustration was clear from her tone as she rambled. Ran always had more than just wanting to have a complete family as her motive; she did not want to see her parents in this miserable limbo they have set themselves up for.

"Mouri-chan!" Kaito finally returned with another pair for Shinichi to try on. The detective remembered Kaito said they could finish after that last pair. Kaito ceremoniously laid down two pairs of shoes in similar height to the last but one was a pair of low boots and the other a set of heels again. Kaito motioned for Shinichi to start with the heels. "What a surprise to see you here!" He added an extra squee at the end of his falsetto tone to show his enthusiasm. "Shopping I presume? They're currently having a sale on tops I believe."

"We just came from there actually." Upon seeing the confused look on the two, Ran clarified. "Sonoko just finished her purchases but still wanted to buy some new shoes."

"A girl never can have enough..." Kaito nodded approvingly. Shinichi raised a questioning eyebrow. "What? They're good investment!" Kaito added as-a-matter-of-factly, as though it was a normal thing for him. Shinichi didn't doubt they were actually an investment for the sometimes-thief, especially when it comes to investing at a new disguise.

"I guess Kuroba-kun wanted you here so he could buy that extra pair of shoes. I hear they limit sales to five per person." Ran nodded knowingly.

Kaito smiled at the misunderstanding but made no motion to correct her. It would not do for the karate master to know the dangerous situation they planned to be involved in.

"Ran," Sonoko ran over excitedly, waving a pair of sandals dangling from her fingers. "Look at these!"

As the heiress approached, she looked at the disguised pair with confusion and recognition.

"They look...recognizable, have we met before?" She directed the last phrase towards the pair. Shinichi was frantic as he really did not need to re-live the Cruise Ship Experience (the videos, those incriminating videos, and the hours of torture. Shinichi had to suppress the shudder from forming as he mentally re-lived the events).

"We're friends of Ran-chan." Kaito offered politely, sparing his detective the embarrassment. He knew Shinichi would stutter to come up with a believable lie. "I'm Nanashi Kanna, this is my twin Shinna." Kaito decided to stick with something that sounds like their own names to minimize the number of possible slip-ups just in case they needed this disguise again.

Shinichi bowed politely at the introduction, grateful for his magician's save.

"You know," Sonoko looked contemplative as she turned to address Ran, "if those two weren't so into one another, I'd push for you to introduce these two to them. They'll look really cute together." It took a while for Ran to decipher what the other girl was talking about. Ran couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"You mean Shinichi and Kuroba-kun?"

The pair sweatdrop at the mention of their name. They could not believe the heiress was trying to set them up with themselves.

'At least she thought we'll look good together.' Kaito thought to himself as he leaned over to hug Shinichi. "Oh, you know some cute boys?"

"Don't get your hopes up Kanna-chan. Can I call you that?" The heiress took out her phone to flip though some pictures, landing on a group photo from the Cruise. "They're cute but they're taken. Shame really since the two of you looked like their type."

Despite how they look on the outside, Sonoko still managed to befriend Kaito. Shinichi couldn't help to realise the validity in the phrase _Birds of a feather flock together._

"So what say we grab some food before I show you that shoe shop?" Sonoko's voice snapped Shinichi back into reality.

"That'll be great! We still haven't found the shoes to match our outfit yet! We were hoping to surprise a few boys with this look but it still seems incomplete..." Kaito dramatically pouted before motioning Shinichi to hurry up. "The dress looked good but none other the shoes go well..."

He continued to gossip with the heiress as they exited the shop empty handed. Shinichi wondered why Kaito had to go through such lengths and, out of pure curiosity, what were the criterion for that _perfect pair._

"Shinna, you don't want me to leave you behind do you?" Kaito teased with mischievous eyes. "If you're any slower, I'll let you fend for yourself in the crowd next time."

To Shinichi, it sounded as though Kaito would be focusing his efforts to prank him during a heist in the near future if he continued to lag behind. Shinichi weighed his options and did not feel like being covered in whatever concoction the magician-thief had cooked up, most likely it would involve Shinichi begging Kaito for some tool to get rid of the after effects, and not willing to risk his sanity.

"Coming, coming." Shinichi resigned the rest of today to shopping.

"Don't worry," Ran gave Shinichi a pat on the shoulders, "I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Shinichi, day wasn't _too bad,_ it was Really Bad. But for Kaito, it was great. He managed to not only find the shoes that could match the dresses, and has enough potential to be modified to store extras ammunition or lock-pick, but also managed to pick up a few dresses that would suit their new persona. Kaito would try to encourage Shinichi to dress up as Shinna as much as possible, solely because Shinichi looked so flustered in the dress and it was an extremely adorable look.

"Why are you smiling so creepily?" Shinichi edged away from Kaito once they entered the Kudo Mansion, taking care to place the numerous bags they had been carrying. If Kaito found any damaged done to the articles, there was no doubt in Shinichi's mind that his magician would drag him out to shopping again (and of course it would be under disguise). Shopping was really tiring no matter how much people say it was therapeutic.

"Just picturing you in that outfit I bought." Kaito sauntered slowly towards Shinichi. "It'll show off your prominent features..." Kaito let one of his hand sneak up underneath the skirt as it caress the warm skin. "But I'm still thinking whether I want others to see you like that."

Shinichi blushed hard, knowing the magician meant the black mini skirt. Though Shinichi thinks Kaito would look a lot better in the skirt than him.

"Oh? Are you dreaming of the same thing as me?" Kaito teased. "I wouldn't mind putting up a little show for you." Kaito pulled Shinichi up the stairs, remembering to snag a few choice clothing for the _show._ Since his detective had been such a good sport today, he decided to reward him for his efforts. Kaito held back another grin, knowing his detective would turn brilliant colours when presented with that particular side of himself. He just needs to remember to set the hidden cameras to record so he would be able to add to his Shinichi collection.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: Told you it had _some_ mature content. I just realised this chapter had no plot to speak of...apologies for those waiting to see how the story develops. I'll get back into the main story next chapter. The Omake is definitely MATURE CONTENT.

* * *

-OMAKE: Fashion Show & Aftermath-

Kaito led Shinichi towards the master bedroom, where they had been lounging (an subsequently pilfered its wardrobe) earlier in the day. He made sure to set Shinichi up at the bed so that his detective would not be going anywhere anytime soon (by which said magician had secured his detective with handcuffs once more. Said detective had actually resigned to being locked to the bed, knowing full well that whatever his magician want, his magician got. That and Shinichi was already worn out after the day's shopping and had willingly made himself comfortable on the soft bed).

Kaito disappeared behind the doors leading to the en-suite bathroom only to appear less than a minute later devoid of the wig and makeup but clad in the tight black mini-skirt and white blouse. He had also _accessorized_ himself with a long black tail and a pair of black ears secured to his head.

"Wh-what are you...?!" Shinichi stuttered the moment his eyes laid on the toned body and impish face. "Wh-wH-Wha?" Shinichi had to bring his hands up to check whether he was bleeding from the nose.

"You deserve a little reward for behaving so well throughout the day I believe." Kaito sauntered slowly towards Shinichi. "Though I believe I too should be rewarded as well."

Kaito snapped his fingers and the area around Shinichi bursted into smoke. Shinichi squeezed his eyes shut but felt hands roaming about him. When the smoke cleared, Shinichi found himself in the exact same outfit as Kaito, only he had a collar attached with a bell around his throat. Shinichi blinked, wide-eyed, as Kaito held his chin up. The detective could not, for the life of him, deduce the magician's intention. He never realised Kaito had such a...fetish for him dressed up (or more specifically in a cosplay costume).

"Now that's a look worth turning the army for." Kaito laid a chaste kiss on the tip of the nose, to which Shinichi went cross-eyed as he focused on his magician's facial expression.

"Ka-Kaito?" Shinichi blushed as he stuttered once more. His own mind was more focused on how the skirt rode up the pale, yet strong, legs of his magician. Kaito let out a giggle underneath his grin.

"I see your eager as well. We've never tried something like this before have we?" Kaito let his tongue lick Shinichi's lips but not pressing his own lips for a kiss. Instead, he peppered kisses at other places, such as on the neck, cheeks, eyelids. Anywhere but the mouth area, which left Shinichi quite frustrated and began to struggle out of the handcuffs. Not making any progress with his arms, Shinichi decided to go for a different tactic and used his legs to wrap around Kaito.

"You better stop teasing or I might retaliate." Shinichi challenged, eyes ablaze with lust.

Kaito had decided to give in, not wanting to possibly anger his detective, and took the breath away from his blue-eyed kitten.

 **-END-**


	44. First Drinks

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: MATURE CONTENT

A/N: I was trying something out here. Possibly something for Halloween depending how it goes. That's why it's mature, not because of the usual...

* * *

First Drinks 

The night was chilly for an autumn evening as Shinichi and Kaito stepped out of the cab, standing in front of an elegant hotel in nothing but the dress, heels, and a small purse. Shinichi tried to stop himself from tugging on the dress hem, not used to wearing this.

"Nothing is showing Dear. Have a little faith in me." Kaito offered an encouraging smile as he took Shinichi by the hand to lead them towards the grand entrance.

The lobby was large, filled to the brim with people bustling about trying to find their way. Some were tourist, staying the night. While others were clearly here for the event that they too were hoping to participate in. They found their mark, a pair of well to do men who looked like they could use an escort. Shinichi and Kaito tailed the men to the bar lounge next to the lobby, taking a seat at the table next to them. Kaito quickly ordered for them, something non-alcoholic to keep them levelheaded. A few well timed movement by Kaito had the men sitting at their table, getting handsy and willing to take them as dates for the night.

"See, I told you to trust me." Kaito whispered close to Shinichi's ears as their supposed dates went about to secure the entrance for the pair. "I'll make sure we can go in..."

But it seems their victory was short-lived as another man accompanied their dates as they return.

"My Master wishes to make your acquaintance after hearing of your beauty." The man bowed low in respect. Their dates did not make any movement to stop the man from escorting them away. It was possible that said Master was quite high up in the hierarchy to warrant such behaviour. In fact, the two men looked very pleased with themselves.

"So much for your plan." Shinichi shook his head, following the man as he directed them towards a nearby restaurant. It was useless trying to decline as Shinichi could clearly see the man to be armed and, from the physique, it looked like he could be quite skilled in close quarter combat. It would be futile to try and out run him and their two dates, who had effectively blocked off any possible exits.

"We could be going to the VIP lounge for all you know." Kaito whispered back, inconspicuously looking for ways of escaping or at least tricking their guide to allow them to escape. So far, nothing was popping out.

The restaurant was also packed to the brim, all its tables full of couples and businessman. Kaito and Shinichi were guided further into the center of the room. There stood a circular table set for four, complete with a full set of silverware, flatware, and an assortment of glasses. Sitting directly in line-of-sight was the familiar figure of Rum, with his bespoke suit and neatly cut hair. Perched on his nose were a pair of reading glasses, silver and stylish, with his eye glued to the auction catalogue placed atop of the porcelain plates. He had not made any indication to acknowledge Kaito or Shinichi as they stood to the side of the table. Only when the attendant leaned over to whisper into his ears had he looked up.

"Nice of you to join me for this fine evening." He motioned towards the two seats opposite him. "Please, take a seat. No need to put yourselves under those torturous devices known as heels." The man was trying to joke but neither were offering anything other than a polite smile. Reluctantly, they took a seat.

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee perhaps? Or something sweet?" He hinted at knowing about their undisguised selves. Shinichi tensed, fists clenching underneath the tablecloth. Kaito fared better as he had more experience in this field.

"Trying to play the gentleman card in front of us ladies?" Kaito reached underneath the table to grab at Shinichi's hands to comfort him. Rum might be bluffing and it wouldn't do to reveal themselves this early in the evening. They still had to get into that auction and Rum seems like a good way in.

"Hardly," with a wave of his hand, their immediate surrounding fell silent. The people surrounding them, all the couples and businessman, stopped their conversation in unison. As one, they rose from their seats and headed for the exit. This was the worst case scenario for them as they were left alone, without witness, with one of the most dangerous man from the Organisation. "We have very good facial recognition software and it flagged the two of you the moment you entered our building. Though you should be relieved that none of our guards recognised you so your skills are still commendable Kuroba-kun."

"Ho? Is your technology that advanced?" Kaito never dropped his feminine voice and tone, neither confirming or denying the accusation. It would be best to let Rum assume rather than supply the man with the answer.

"We do try and best existing technology and we're never short of talents in our Organisation." He blatantly admitted, though without witnesses, it would be difficult to prove this admission.

"Now, might I interest you in these two similar but still different drinks. Both are dangerous when consumed in excess but in small doses, it can enlighten oneself." He clapped his hands twice and the man from before entered with two bottles of liquor and three glasses. One bottle was transparent and the other a vibrant green. The man placed the silver tray, with the glasses and bottles, at the center. "I offer you Absinthe Blanche and Absinthe Verte."

Kaito knew Rum was trying to offer them something other than a drink, most likely a position under him by the codename offered. He shared a glance with Shinichi discretely, waiting for Rum to continue his pitch.

"No need to be shy." He poured a glass each then offered the transparent liquid to Shinichi and the green to Kaito. He helped himself to half-half, mixing the alcohol in the small shot glass. He then offered the small plate with three slotted spoon and three cubes of sugar, taking one of each for himself and setting it across the rim of his shot glass. He motioned for the pair to do the same. Not wanting to possibly anger the man, again having seen how easily Rum could fill and empty a room full of people and knowing there were numerous guards just standing outside of the door, Kaito and Shinichi each took a spoon and cube before setting on their own glass. "Such good quality is hard to come by you know. And it would be a shame if it was not savored in the traditional manner don't you think." Rum reached for the jug of iced water on the table and began to dribble the water through the sugar cube and into the alcohol, turning it into a milky white colour. He then offered the same jug to Shinichi to took it by the neck but hesitated over his own cup.

Kaito believed it would be a waste of breath telling the man they were still under the legal limit for drinking in Japan. Therefore, he helped Shinichi by tipping the base and letting it trickle down with gravity. They may as well go through the ritual even if they did not intend to drink it. Kaito hated having to play by someone else's rules but doing otherwise may result in them becoming beehives, riddled with bullet holes if by the accessories of those people who exited the room not so long ago.

"It might be a bit difficult for you two to accept my sincerity so let me offer you something in return first." He classed his hands again, this time with more force. The doors to the side, possibly leading to the kitchen, opened wide to reveal the previous attendant pushing a metal cart with a large burlap sack on top. Another walked besides the attendant, holding 2 trays with a silver lid. The cart stopped some short distance away from the table, the attendant standing to the side as he waited for further instructions. The other set the trays in front of Kaito and Shinichi with hands poised over the covers.

"I have brought with me the source of your recent problems, it was an oversight on my part I believe. Though, to be fair, I had told you that I would be sending someone to pass on my messages and information to allow you to complete my request." Rum waved his left hand in the air, a golden shimmer caught Kaito's eyes. After knowing what to look for, Kaito could easily recognise that particular accessory to be a Key. Though why ask them to look for it if Rum is already in possession of one. He was tempted to ask but knew it would reveal too much of their own knowledge. Instead, he focused his attention on the plate in front, which the attendant standing in between his and Shinichi's seats efficiently lifted the silver cover.

Contrasting starkly against the white porcelain dish with the gold filigree was an automatic gun. Kaito could barely hold back the flinched, not knowing what to expect from the man sitting opposite him. Did he want Kaito and Shinichi to take each other's lives? But that did not make any sense. Kaito shared a look with Shinichi, who shook his head in response. Even his detective could not decipher the meaning behind these firearms. Kaito's focus then went towards the cart and the sack

"Allow me to present you with this gift." The attendant next to the cart swiftly tugged on the rope to loosen the top knot. The opening widened and the material fell slowly due to gravity. Inside was a girl, probably in her late teens, with wide eyes and dark long hair tied into a ponytail. Her clothes were impeccably clean and even her red bow tying her hair was perfectly taut and plump. The only abnormality were the thick cords of rope tying the girl in a cramped and very uncomfortable position. She had a gag around her mouth but she was still trying to speak through it. Kaito could tell she was trying her best to sound apologetic towards Rum, possibly having done something wrong. Kaito heard a sharp intake of air from Shinichi and he looked over to find recognition in his eyes. Turning back towards the girl, Kaito shifted through his own memories to see if he recognised her. For his detective to show such telling signs means the girl must either be important or had made a lasting impression. His mind came up empty, therefore it could only mean one thing. The fact that Kaito had not seen her before meant it was either an old acquaintance or it was someone Shinichi had met recently but had inflicted enough impact. Kaito could only think of one such incident.

"She had been my best student. Followed everything I've said down to the letter. But her previous action had soured my plans and she did the unthinkable." Rum looked fondly at the girl before his eyes turned cold as ice. "She was only supposed to pass on information and my message, but her need to prove herself to me withhold the information from you, information I feel that you might need to help me find The Key."

"Oh? Are you starting without me?" A new, more feminine voice came from the entry followed by the clacking of stiletto heels. Her blond hair flowed behind, trailing behind her like a cloth of gold. Vermouth sat down into the remaining chair with the grace of a lady, helping herself to the bottle of wine already on the table.

"Nice of you to join us Vermouth." Rum tipped his head a fraction to acknowledge her presence. "I was just about to start our negotiations. I trust the hall has been correctly equipped?"

"Hermes' gift was laid." Vermouth took a sip from her glass. "All we're missing is the final bid to seal the auction."

Kaito was instantly on alert when Shinichi at his side tensed. Hermes was the one who gave Pandora her deceitful nature and the power of speech, making Pandora able to sweet talk men into falling hove depravity. Hermes was also a guide to the underworld, which meant that whatever was laid inside the auction hall, it would cause deaths.

"Good." Rum nodded with satisfaction before turning his attention towards Kaito and Shinichi once more. "Now, if you would accept my gift as well, for bringing you two undue stress, think of this as a condolence gift. To make up for the mental and physical trauma." He gestured towards the guns in front then towards the bound girl. "Take your price."

Shinichi was the first to respond with a menacing growl. "A human life is not an object to be traded."

"On the contrary young Holmes. I'm merely correcting the wrongs of my underlings. She wronged you and your partner and therefore you two have the power to exact the revenge." Rum didn't even pay heed to the pleading whines from the girl as though to have her once lord-and-master do the deed instead of being punished by someone else's hands. Kaito could easily see the tearful eyes of a girl being betrayed as the angry tears and pointless struggles continued.

"However, if you do not wish to take your revenge, then how about you Kuroba-kun? What if I told you she had a hand in setting up that firey magic show all those years ago as well?" Rum leaned his head on his hand, talking as though it was about the weather. "A young, curious girl who went up to an aspiring magician, wanting a backstage tour. She had already been working for me since she knew how to talk, personally trained by me at an early stage she as soon as she could hold a gun with her hands and all it took was several dabs of superglue and well placed screws. It was easy to have her get in touch with the man named Snake to set everything up. That Snake was young and desperate to prove himself to his master certainly helped me get an in to their organisation."

Kaito's mind was suddenly overcome with redness. Only Shinichi's strong grip at his hands stopped him from lunging for the gun in front to aim at Rum.

"Not to mention she was the one responsible to young Holmes' recent injuries. You do want her to pay for it don't you?" Rum's words sounded sickenly sweet to Kaito's angered mind. To learn that the girl was responsible for the death of his father, one who had a direct hand, and who injured his beloved detective, it took a lot of control to not do the unthinkable. Kaito reasoned that Rum wanted him to taint his hands, to fall into despair, and would therefore be more susceptible to his suggestion. Only Shinichi, who was acting as his anchor, had brought him back to a stable mindset. He gave his detective a squeeze at the hand to let him know if was fine.

"No? Pity." Rum leaned back on his seat and the attendant behind Kaito and Shinichi moved so quick that Kaito barely caught onto the moment when the attendant stabbed something into Shinichi's neck. Kaito moved quickly, grabbing onto the weapon and aimed at the attendant's hand. Shooting to dislodge and force the man away from Shinichi, the attendant cradled his injured hand and moved back to allow Kaito to Shinichi hug productively.

"Shinichi. Talk to me." Concerned eyes looked at the small puncture wound on the pale neck. It did not draw blood but Kaito knew whatever was injected into his detective, it could be lethal.

"I'm fine. It was only a prick." Shinichi rubbed at his neck.

"On the contrary, you are not fine." Rum offered as he sipped his own glass. Vermouth had an indecipherable look on her face, a cross between a grimace and sadness at loss. "Unlike some of the more destructive poisons aimed to kill and dispose of the body, this particular type aims to rob the victim of their strength before plunging them into a series of burning pain to make them more pliant to our inquiries."

"A torture drug." Kaito tightened his hold on Shinichi. "Where's the antidote." Kaito refused to believe that Rum wanted them dead, especially Shinichi since he had wanted his detective to find something.

"No need to have your feathers ruffled Kaitou KID." Rum stated with a smirk on his face. Kaito was shocked still. It seems all his detective's efforts were wasted now that their opponent knew of KID's identity. "Both you and your partner are very clever, hoping to blind us with that fake death. You've even managed to fool Vermouth with your acting. That is a feat in itself. I would have continued to be fooled had we not exchanged any words. Of course, my dear Spider still has it in his head that you are still different from the KID before."

Kaito could tell Rum was stalling for time. Possibly for when the drug had started its effect inside Shinichi's body.

"Worry not. I have no thought of killing the two of you yet. Both are quite a rare find that I do not wish to part with so soon." He gestured towards the girl once more. "Take your revenge, that's all I ask."

"Do your own dirty work." Shinichi growled out. Kaito could feel the laboured breath and pants. It seems to be a chore just for his detective to produce sound.

Rum ignored the comment in favour of checking his watch. "Ah, it's nearly time for the show." Reaching inside his jacket, once again prompting Kaito to tense up, he revealed a remote control. The lights dimmed in the room with the back wall lit up by a projector.

The wall showed a view of the auction hall, the host standing up on the platform striking down the hammer proclaiming a done deal. The female assistant to the side of the stage took away the steel suitcase and another came up with a suitcase of a similar design. It opened to reveal an intricate control panel. There was a display screen at the lid with a notch at the base. Surrounding it were various buttons and a small keyboard.

"Ladies and gentleman. Tonight's main event, Pandora's Pithos." The host announced with fanfare. The audience descended into hushed whispers. "As many of you may have heard the rumours about a stray Key in the market. This device reads the Key, or more specifically it reads Zeus' Key. Whether you are currently in possession of the Key, this device is a good investment for the Key itself is useless without the reader. Now, the starting price is 1 Billion dollars."

There was a mad scramble and a succession of whispers.

"Now is a good time as any to see the effects from Hermes Key." Rum announced, exchanging a glance with Vermouth, who produced her smartphone. With a few deliberate flicks and pushes, she nodded back at Rum.

Even with his weakened health, Shinichi directed his gaze towards the back wall, forcing Kaito to reposition his hold.

In an instant, the lights inside the auction hall flickered twice and the host was already trying to calm the audience down. The confusion inside the hall sparked a series of angered cries before a shrill scream. Then, everything descended into chaos as more screaming, this time more painful grunts, maddened curses and deranged roars echoed in the background. The only bright light came from the spotlight on the stage.

"You think you can turn on the lights?" Rum turned to his attendant who promptly called on the phone, most likely to the control room. The image became clearer as the hall lit up. It showed a gruesome image. The once clean carpet floor was soaked in Burgundy red, barely a clean patch anywhere. Seats were overturned and the walls were also stained with red. People, or whats left of them, were strewn on the floor. Bits of fabric mingled with pink substances and liquid blood made itself home everywhere inside the hall. There were a few people still left standing whole near the edges of the hall. The people seemed to have armed themselves with guns and knives, hoping to fight...something. Kaito could make their opponents to be a biped, upright standing and stumbling across the floor. Even with the brightened hall, he could barely see the features on the face. The being, for the lack of a better word, had a scarlet dress. Whether it was the original colour, Kaito could not guess, but the body type seems to be female. Unfortunately, the face seems to be destroyed as the being stumbled towards its victims. Several shots rang out, hitting the torso, and should have rendered any living person dead but the being continued as though it was nothing but a scratch. Eventually, the being was shot in the head, splattering blood onto the gun wielder, who eventually screamed and began to claw at his own face.

"Interesting effect. Not exactly the zombie apocalypse as the victims would succumb to death within the hour. It's not exactly an efficient way of disposing our enemies but effective to cause terror." Rum turned towards Kaito and Shinichi with a pleasant smile. If Kaito had to describe the man in front of him, it would be disturbed. "And it seems the show here is about to begin as well..."

None too soon, Shinichi slumped into Kaito's hold.

"Shinichi! Answer me!" Kaito shook his detective, who let out a small whimper before scrunching up his face, contorting into pain. Shinichi opened a sliver of eyelid to look back at Kaito. "What would you have me do?" Kaito directed back at Rum, who motioned towards the girl once more.

"Exact revenge. This way we'll be cleared of one-another's debt." The even voice sounded heavy to Kaito's ears. Glancing down at his detective, who used the last of his strength to hold onto Kaito's arms to stop him from doing something he might regret, Kaito gave Shinichi a softened look before letting his gaze turn hard. He carefully dislodged Shinichi's grip as he aimed his weapon. Kaito felt his arm shake with fear. To deliberately take away a life, it weighed heavy on his mind. But the choice between saving Shinichi and taking away the life of someone who had hurt those he love, it was not much of a choice.

"No..." Shinichi let out a small whisper of breath. He seems to be shaking and trying to hold back screams of pain as he muttered the words.

Kaito's strength wavered, arms shaking even worst than before as he aimed at the torso of the girl.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: I am evil aren't I? To leave the chapter at such a place. Blame that on the virus I've been succumbed to for the week. I'll be nice to leave you with a short Omake skit.

* * *

-OMAKE: Conan Classroom-Bartender Conan?-

Inside a dark room, with only an overhanging light. A bar table had been set up, with a line of liquor along its table top. Conan, took a nearby cloth to start wiping on the table surface and bottles to rid it of dust.

Shinichi: Aren't you too young to drink?

Conan: Shinichi-niichan! You came!

Shinichi: What on Earth are you doing?

Conan: Well...since Absinthe is introduced, I thought I might come to explain it a bit. You know, why choose this name instead of say...Cabernet or something.

Shinichi:...? (Sits down at the stool)

Conan rummages behind the counter for a glass of water and presented it towards Shinichi, who took a sip of the drink.

Conan: (Clears throat) Well...so far, all the operatives are named after liquors and ingredients of liquors, it would be strange for someone to be named after a grape, let alone wine. That a because wines are too elegant, doesn't really fit into the image of ruthless organisation.

Shinichi: (Nods) Makes sense.

Conan: Absinthe, normally green because of herbs added, can be clear when it is first distilled. It is said to be a deadly hallucinogen, causing madness, and in some cases cause deaths. But lets face it, the high alcoholic content meant drinking it is a risk in itself, let alone its effect.

Shinichi: (Leans his head on his palm) You got all that from Wikipedia didn't you?

Conan: (Embarrassed) Guilty...

Shinichi: Well, let me ask this then. Why the different colours for Kaito and myself?

Conan: That's easy! Traditionally, Absinthe is distilled from white grape spirits, or eau de vie, translated to Water of Life. Seeing as Shinichi-niichan helps to save lives, by catching murders and foiling criminals, you'd be the uncontaminated version, hence Blanche, or white. Whereas Verte, or green, is the next step after Blanche, where herbs are mixed. Seeing as Kaito-niichan is working from behind the KID mask, he's mixed his methods to catch Toichi-ojisan's killers.

Conan looked please with himself as he cleaned some of the glasses on the table. Shinichi looked contemplative before smirking.

Shinichi: Well, it seems you did your homework...Kaitou KID.

Shinichi reached out to pull at Conan's face. The silicon mask came off in an instant. A puff of smoke had KID standing behind the counter in his white tuxedo and tophat.

KID: Well well well. You did catch me out afterall. (KID smirked)

Shinichi: You're slipping KID. Your impression of Conan was too tall, even if he were to stand on a step stool.

KID: But I couldn't possibly let a child handle alcohol! It would be irresponsible of me!

Shinich: (Sighed) Just get out of here and I'll pretend I didn't see you stuff Conan into a closet with a pink bunny plushie. You know he'll kick you next time you meet.

KID: (Mutters) When did he never attack me with that soccer ball of his every time we meet.

Shinichi: And while your at it, do something about the gun. (Pushes over the carefully wrapped weapon) I do not want to see you wielding it ever again.

KID: Hm...

Without touching the wrapped package, KID produced another puff of smoke to make the gun disappear, leaving the white handkerchief.

KID: As long as you're safe. I would do anything you know.

KID let out a soften smile as he leaned over the countertop to take Shinichi's chin. He promptly reached around for the hidden switch for the overhanging lights and plunged them into darkness.

 **-OMAKE END-**


	45. First Blood

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: A bit dark. I kinda feel sorry for having to put Kaito through this. I was struggling whether to have Kaito actually do the deed. This is what happened...

* * *

First Blood 

Kaito took a shaky breath, he could feel his detective, even with the uneven and weaken pants, trying to catch his attention, trying to tell him not to do something stupid. But what was so stupid about sacrificing one's sanity and the life of Shinichi's once-tormentor to saving the life of said detective. Placing a finger on the trigger, Kaito tried not to think, not to imagine the oncoming splatter of red against the girl's clothing. It was difficult to stop his hands from shaking, he could only be merciful in the fact that he would end the life cleanly and not cause too much pain. A shot to the head would be quickest but Kaito wasn't sure if he was up to aiming at such a small target. At least the torso will offer the girl a chance for recovery should he miss. Though Kaito knew Rum wanted him to make sure the girl would stop breathing instead of the possibility of living.

Kaito chance a glance at said man, who had a satisfying smile adorning his features. It was as though he was pleased with Kaito's response, entertained with Kaito's internal struggle against his own ethics. Vermouth, on the other hand, looked to be twitching. It was good to know that the ex-actress was struggling to save them without revealing herself. Turning his gaze back to the girl's heated glare, Kaito tightened his finger around the trigger.

He squeezed his eyes shut the moment he felt the bullet escaped the gun's nozzle, not wanting to see the aftermath and not wanting to face the consequences. He had just killed, taken a life beyond its prime.

"It isn't like you to miss Kuroba-kun. Though I can understand since you are more used to handling your card gun instead of real firearm." Rum's voice bellied his disapproval at the lack of skill.

"Give the boy a break Rum, he's never been trained. Though he does have the potential." Vermouth sounded relieved.

Kaito opened his eyes to see a flutter of cloth floating away from the cart towards the ground. The girl was gasping for air.

"Rum-sama." She pleaded. "I'm sorry. Please, don't let that _boy_ take my life. Don't punish me like that. I'd die by your hands, please have mercy and end me with your hands." She was openly weeping, pleading for her master instead of letting a strangers take her life. Rum ignored the pleas in favour of pouring himself another drink. Kaito has no doubts that the man was waiting for him to take another shot. Shinichi who Kaito was keeping close to his side, was still trying to catch Kaito's attention, to stop this madness and to prevent Kaito from making a mistake.

Vermouth gracefully rose from her seat and sauntered over to where Kaito stood awkwardly, balancing his detective and keeping his aim on the girl.

"You see," she lifted Kaito's chin with her manicured fingers, guiding his face towards her own. "Your problem lies in your posture. The gun's recoil is much harsher than those you're familiar with. This is, after all, a real gun and not a toy." She had this superior air about her that makes Kaito wanted to tune her out. Not only that, but she also made an indirect jab at KID.

Vermouth manoeuvred herself to stand behind Kaito, with one hand firmly gripping his chin and directing him to face at the girl, the left wrapped around his shoulders and held up the gun. Her finger overlapped Kaito's own over the trigger, though just barely.

"Don't close your eyes, keep your arm straight and brace." She whispered into his far, breath dislocating wisps of hair. Vermouth took control of the gun, angling it slightly right. "Aim with both your eyes and hold your breath. Relax and count to three before squeezing the trigger."

Her voice was like a Siren's call and Kaito tried to struggle out of the position. But with Shinichi precariously leaning into his left side, Kaito would dislocate his detective in any sudden movement.

"Good." Vermouth commented at the perceived obedience from Kaito. "The first kill is always the hardest. Now count with me. One."

Vermouth's grip on his chin tightened. She was adamant on Kaito seeing this through.

"Two."

Vermouth placed her thumb over the hammer and pulled it back to load the ammunition. Kaito could see she was in control of the gun. Although the gun is a semi automatic, pulling back the hammer allows for easier control of timing.

"Three."

Kaito wasn't sure who pulled the trigger, Vermouth or himself. He only knew he was the one holding onto the weapon, felt the trigger move when he heard the resulting bang. As though seeing everything in slow motion, Kaito thought he saw the bullet escaping the chamber surrounded by a cloud of smoke and flash of heat. He could see in his mind how the bullet travelled though the air, displacing dust and particles along the way. He could imagine hearing the impact of metal on soft skin, rupturing it and hitting the muscles, destroying blood vessels and cracking bones. He saw the blooming of red, staining the front of the girl's blouse. Her face was set in a mixture of shock, surprise, pain, and betrayal. Kaito was acutely aware he was holding onto the weapon causing the damage. He wanted to move away or let go but Vermouth's grip was strong and had positioned it once more to aim at the girl, firing another two shots in succession. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kaito could see a sliver of blue from behind Shinichi's eyelids. His detective was watching him taking a life. Kaito could already imagine the disappointment that were bound to form on those beautiful sapphire blues.

"There's no need to cry for the weak." Vermouth's voice snapped Kaito away from the horrendous thoughts his mind had conjured within those few seconds. "She had deserved it. What's more, you have just saved your detective." Vermouth finally moved away to return to her own seat.

Kaito immediately slumped down onto the floor, kneeling with the gun in his hands in a death grip. He felt wetness trail down his cheeks, saw droplets falling onto the carpeted floor and tinting it a darker colour. Shinichi, for everything that he had been subjected to, still managed to place a hand over Kaito's and his fingers were fumbling around the tight grip as though to encourage Kaito to let go. Kaito looked away from the floor and directed his eyes slowly up the arm and towards Shinichi's face. He wasn't sure what he should be expecting, betrayal like the girl had shown, guilt like what Kaito was feeling, or disgust because Kaito had sacrifice a young girl's chance in life for Shinichi's own.

But Shinichi's eyes were still the same, understanding and forgiving. It held fondness and care within those translucent blues. Despite the weakness, the bouts of pain shooting through his nerves, Shinichi still managed to let out a calming smile to let his magician know he was not trying to place the blame on him.

"I believe we have cleared out the bad air between us then?" Rum's crisp voice cut through the mental conversation. "Let's leave the past behind and work towards our future. You'd find being partners with us can make both our lives easier. We have many designs for the two of you."

"The antidote." Kaito managed to muster the strength to voice out in barest whisper. He had to clear his throat and steel himself as he stood up from the floor, righting his detective in the chair. He spoke again, this time directing his dulled gaze towards Rum. "Where is the antidote?"

Rum gestured towards the drink placed in front of Shinichi, the one they had been ritualistically going through the action for. In Kaito's periphery vision, he noticed the projection on the walk to be showing a flaming background. The lights inside the restaurant suddenly turned itself off and alarm bells began to ring. A man in fireproof suit entered from the doors, holding a silver case, the one that was in auction just moments ago, and approached Rum.

"Everything has been taken cared of?" Rum asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Good." Turning his attention back towards Kaito, he added "I look forward to our future meetings. Hope you'll give me a satisfactory reply." His footsteps echoed with the clicking of heels from Vermouth. The woman spared a glance of concern for the pair before disappearing through the doors, evacuating the building with the rest of the guests.

Holding Shinichi tight, Kaito reached for the drink. His detective had fallen unconscious again from the way he slumped into Kaito. Balancing his hold on his detective, Kaito tried to coax Shinichi to drink but his detective was not responding as he tried to tip the glass. Running out of both time and ideas, Kaito took the drink to his own mouth, taking a gulp of the liquid, before pressing his own lips onto Shinichi's. With one of his hands, he messaged his detective's throat to force him to drink it.

The tense minutes of waiting for Shinichi to regain consciousness were made more prominent as wisps of smoke snaked its way through the gap at the doors leading towards the front foyer. There was little Kaito could do but wait, and that was dangerous in itself. The longer they stayed, the worst the fire would be. Kaito did not doubt that it was part of Rum's plan to burn away the evidence. The man had no qualms in sacrificing a few civilians.

When Kaito felt Shinichi shift in his arms, he quickly responded.

"Shinichi." Kaito helped Shinichi stand. "We need to get out of here." He tried to not sound too urgent but his detective always knew when situations became dire. Shinichi gripped onto Kaito's forearm as he levered himself to standing position. Testing his own strength, and finding his legs to be sufficiently strong enough to escape, he nodded for Kaito to lead the way.

Instead of heading towards the entrance, Kaito led them towards the kitchen as he deemed it to be a safer route.

The kitchen was deserted, with only the pots and pans standing on the clean, stainless steel surfaces. At least the spotless nature of the place made it simpler to escape. Kaito could feel Shinichi dragging his feet as though they were made of lead, he would have offered to carry his detective but the pointed looks directed at him told him to banish those thoughts. Kaito guided them through the maze of counters and racks towards the service entrance tucked at the furthest wall between the several stacks of cardboard boxes of raw ingredients. Opening the heavy doors let in a rush of cold air. Both shivered as the wind whipped around their body.

Shinichi sneezed as his dress ruffled against the gusts.

"Let's move out into the main street, we should be able to catch a taxi." Kaito took hold of Shinichi's hand to tug him away from the building. His detective was reluctant to leave. Sighing, Kaito turned to fully face Shinichi before laying out his logic. "Unless you want the police seeing you in this, and having to go through their teasing, I would suggest us to leave. You'll catch a cold if we stand around any longer."

Shinichi was suddenly aware of what he was wearing, having forgotten that he was all doled up to work undercover, and was blushing profusely. Although their friends may have seen him in a dress before (quite reluctantly he may add) he had no desire for his fellow co-workers to see him as such (Sato-keiji would tease him relentlessly and he could already foresee various blackmailing photos and lewd gifts in the near future). Nodding enthusiastically, Shinichi let Kaito lead them to the main street.

In the distance, they could hear the wailing from the ambulance and police cars. A fire truck sped past as the two walked further away from the burning building. Kaito briefly wondered what sort of cover up story would be published in tomorrow's papers as he waved down a taxi. He was acutely aware how Shinichi actually latched onto his wrist, tight and not letting go even as they seated themselves on the cheap upholstery. Kaito knew his detective was worried, about his mental and physical state. Giving Shinichi a reassuring squeeze, he placed a calming kiss at his detective's temples before turning his gaze out into the street view. He did not want Shinichi to see the look in his eyes right now, knowing that they looked almost dead to the world. From the window's reflection, Kaito could barely recognise the pale, lifeless violets that were his own eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the heavy doors to the Kudo Mansion clicked shut, Kaito ushered his detective up the stair and into the bathroom, instructing him to strip down and climb into the showers. During their ride, Kaito felt Shinichi's skin flush and clammy in quick succession. He knew his detective would be suffering though some repercussion, possibly in the form of a fever. It would be best to have his detective cleaned up as he called for the young scientist next door.

Haibara was not pleased as she stalked through the foyer and up the steps towards the bedroom area where Kaito sat waiting. He gave a quick, and brief, description of what happened and produced the two bottles of liquor that he managed to swipe from the table before their escape.

"You're an idiot." Were the only words she said to him before pointing towards the bathroom area. She carefully placed the bottles into her bag before rummaging through her bag of supplies for a syringe. Kaito assumed she wanted him to check on Shinichi.

Knocking on the door before stepping in, he found Shinichi already dressed in the loose pajamas he had laid out. His detective's face was flushed bright pink and Kaito knew it had nothing to do with the warm air and hot shower. Shinichi scratched his cheeks in embarrassment.

"I think I might be coming down with a fever." He commented with a slight wobble in his stance. Shaking his head, Kaito held onto Shinichi at the shoulders as he guided him back into the bedroom, where the little scientist stood waiting by the bedside. One look had her frowning. She instructed Shinichi to lay down onto the bed before pointing at the bathroom area again as she gave Kaito a pointed look.

"Get yourself cleaned up Kuroba-kun. But before you do, I want to get a sample from you as well." She pulled Kaito down to her level. Obediently, Kaito stuck out his arm to let the scientist jab the needle at the elbow, drawing a vial of blood before dismissing him. Rubbing slightly at the small puncture mark, Kaito walked out leaving the young girl with his detective. He could hear the scientist muttering about how much more stupid they can get and questioning their sanity. To which Shinichi snickered quietly before making a comment of his own in a soft whisper that Kaito could not make out the words.

Kaito striped himself out of the dress and wig and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water soothe the tension around his shoulders. He looked down at his hands, and saw them to be dirty, stained with soot and traces of blood that he knew was all conjured in his mind. Scrubbing his hands harder underneath the warm spray, he reached over to the body wash to proceed with cleaning himself up. When all the soap suds were washed off, he took another look at his hands. They were still dirty by his books, still had that red stain and black soot mark.

"No, I did the right thing." Shaking his head, he dunked it underneath the shower head, letting the water obscure his vision. "It was the right decision, her life for Shinichi's." He justified to himself, running a hand through his hair, spluttering water onto the curtains.

Unconsciously, he reached out towards the curtains and took a fistful of the waterproof material as though to steady himself. He was panting heavily and the water felt cold even if the steam said otherwise. Looking down at the swirl of water draining out of the the tub, he could see wisps of red laced into the transparent liquid. Shivering, he turned the water to a higher temperature, hoping to warm up or at least wash away the tainted water.

"Get a hold of yourself Kaito." He muttered to himself, turning off the showers after he noticed the plume of steam. He ripped open the shower curtains and stepped out, grabbing the dry towel as he scrubbed himself dry. He knew he was applying too much pressure when his skin starts to tender. "Great, I'm really loosing it now." Sighing, he replaced the abused towel onto the rack and dressed himself.

Instead of heading towards the bedroom, Kaito wandered down the stairs to make a cup of tea before settling on the armchair in the library. It was the same chair that Shinichi would occupy whenever he read inside the library. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, nursing his cup of tea, but it wasp long enough that Haibara came to look for him.

"The good news is neither of you are poisoned. Kudo-kun's body was already trying to rid itself of whatever was injected into him long before he was given the antidote. Otherwise, I doubt he would have been able to make such a quick recovery." Haibara awkwardly approached the still magician.

"I'm sensing a _but_ here..." Kaito did not even look away from his blank stare with the bookshelves.

"There is no _but_." Haibara took out a bottle from her pockets and placed them on the arms of the armchair. "These should help you sleep tonight. Don't think too hard about it. You know that Kudo-kun is not blaming you for your actions."

When the magician did not reply, Haibara sighed again.

"The first time you cause a death is always the worst. My own first was also by the hands of the Organisation, I had to take the life of my boss when they found he was a traitor. They wanted me to take up the science division, wanted to control me. They had me proving myself, just so they would not kill my Nee-chan. They like to break people with such acts. Don't let them get the satisfaction of seeing you broken." Haibara spoke with a tone that was wise beyond her years, one that portrayed pain and guilt. Kaito did not meet those eyes, which he knew to be haunted with darkness, as she tried to comfort him with the exchange of story. He would thank her efforts later, even if it did not bring comfort, but it would be after he made peace in his own mind.

Kaito did not register the scientists leaving, did not hear the front doors locking itself. He remained staring, between the bookshelves, the ground, and his hands. The image of the girl, the expiring of life, was still replaying in his mind.

 **-TBC-**


	46. First Story Session

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: A lot of background info. I try to put in some interaction.

* * *

First Story Session

Kaito faintly heard the turning of pages as his mind came back into consciousness. He felt warm somehow, even though he was sure he fell asleep in the library. Not detecting any danger or harm, Kaito let his mind wander and slowly, he felt the pull of dreams to bring him back asleep. Though just before he could fall back into sleep, he jolted awake. Eyes suddenly snapped open. He blinked away the dryness as his eyes adjusted to the light of the library. Kaito shifted, feeling soft fabric falling away from his shoulders. His hand reached to pull the fleecy blanket away.

"Morning Kaito." Shinichi beamed at him from his perch on the ladders. He sat hunched between the railings with a book in his hands. Eyes warm and soft as he placed the book onto a random shelf horizontally so the spine stuck out. "How did you sleep?" Walking over, Shinichi reached out to brush away Kaito's messy fringe but Kaito flinched away. Shinichi looked hurt by the action but it barely showed in his features. Instead, he stepped away back towards the desk.

Kaito watched as Shinichi nursed his white porcelain cup while browsing through the shelves once more. Possibly for another interesting title, possibly to look for a specific book, Kaito wasn't too sure. He noticed the distinct lack of coffee smell in the library this morning as he folded up the blanket to drape on the armchair's back.

"Wait," Kaito suddenly jolted, blanket nearly slipped from his hold, "why aren't you in bed? You were coming down with a fever."

"Why didn't you come to bed last night?" Instead of replying, Shinichi muttered a counter question over the rim of his mug. "You weren't there when I woke up."

"I..." Kaito stared down at the ground with the blanket clutched in his arms. He could not tell Shinichi that he felt dirty and therefore did not have the right to stay so close to the pure detective. He faintly noticed the dark splotch on his pants and the armchair, probably made by his cup of tea when he spilled it sometime during his unconsciousness. His mind made a connection, commenting how alike the colour is with dried blood.

"Kaito," he felt Shinichi place a hand on his shoulders, this time Kaito did not flinch away. "Stop blaming yourself."

Shinichi guided him towards the chaise lounge sitting close to the piano. He wrapped an arm around Kaito as they sat down, leaning in to confirm the presence.

"It's not the first time someone had to die for me." He whispered softly, setting his cup at the nearby table. "It's not the first time I couldn't prevent a death. Her blood may as well be on my hands."

"Shinichi, I was the one holding the gun. The one who pointed the muzzle at the helpless girl, the one who pulled the trigger." Although Kaito had a reason to pull the trigger, a justified reason, one that would save the life of someone greater than the one being sacrificed, it still meant he purposely took a life. He knew he could never wash away the stench of blood from his hands even if the stains were never there to begin with.

"Kaito." Shinichi hugged the life of his magician. "I saw it as well, you weren't the one to pull the trigger. It was Vermouth."

"I felt the trigger give way, I..." Kaito hesitated, his hands trembled, he could feel his own body shiver uncontrollably. 'How disgraceful,' Kaito thought to himself, 'for not being able to contain the involuntary action. If 'tou-san knew, he would have said I was bringing shame to the KID title.' Kaito couldn't help the onslaught of negative thoughts appearing inside his mind.

Shinichi placed a finger across Kaito's lips, effectively stopping Kaito from further dark thoughts. "Why are you so adamant in taking the blame?" Tears began to stream down Shinichi's face. "It wasn't your doing. If anyone were to blame, it would be mine alone."

"No, no. It was not your fault." Wrapping his own arms around his detective, he pulled Shinichi tighter and closer to his own body. He made his detective sad again. Kaito knew Shinichi is a proud person, had not cried no matter how hard and trying the times have been. For Kaito to cause tears in those clear blue eyes, it pain him and causes Kaito to feel guilty for his words. "I made the decision. Please don't cry." Kaito wiped away the tear trails.

"I'm crying for you, you idiot. The least I could do is to feel for you since you've become numbed. I know the feeling, the helplessness of not being able to stop thinking about what happened, not being able to voice out the frustration and grief." Shinichi buried his face into Kaito's shoulders. "I know you feel you've let me down but you didn't. I wouldn't say you did the right thing but out of all the options, it might be the only one that saved our lives." Shinichi's voice muffled against the fabric. "I know this isn't much comfort but know that I'm here for you. You're not alone in this. You were forced into this position. I'd rather if you'd blame me for having to force you go through with this."

"Shinichi, Love, I'd do anything for you. Even if it meant I had to carry the burden of having..." Kaito couldn't even say the words, his hands trembled and he grasped tighter onto Shinichi's shirt. Kaito nuzzled the black locks, taking in the fresh scent that was inherently his detective's. It had a calming effect on his muddled brain. Shinichi's hands patted soothingly on Kaito's back, as though trying to coax his magician to let go of all his bound up emotions. Kaito's Poker Face remained strong, not wanting to put his detective through his own roller-coaster of emotions. "I'd do anything for you." He repeated in a soft whisper, more to himself than directed at his detective.

"Don't force yourself." Shinichi peered up between his eye lashes as he looked up, to ascertain his magician's emotional well-being. "Don't force yourself to heal so quickly. The last time it happened to me, I forced myself to look pass the death, in the end I regretted it. The face of the lost was stuck, the more I try to forget, the stronger the memories. Three deaths I had not been able to prevent. All because I was too weak. This death would make the forth on my list. I might as well have pulled the trigger myself this time."

"My second." Kaito said after a long silence. "This was the second death by my hands." Peering over his detective's back, he glanced down at his hands. He could picture the white gloves falling off as fingers tries to grab onto the non-existent hand. But instead of seeing hands of pristine cleanliness, he saw soot, dirt, and blood. Instantly he released his hold on his detective, letting his arms fall to his side. "I had desperately wanted to save him but he willingly let go."

Shinichi reached for Kaito's hand and wrapped them round his own waist, holding it in place.

"This time is worst, I held onto the weapon that ended a life, willingly choose your's over her's. But I'd rather she be gone. After all, she had tortured you." Kaito did not struggle to pull away despite his mind telling him to. He felt safe, being held tight, as the fingers intertwined. He felt comforted by the steady throb of heartbeat pulsing through their contact. "I might not regret much but I do feel guilty." He admitted out loud.

"Don't try to reason their deaths. Please." The soft spoken words echoed loudly in the silent library as they sat embraced in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They must have fallen asleep for they were startled awake when the young scientist tapped them on the knees. Both blushed at the position they were in, cuddled up as they sat on the chaise lounge with limbs entwined. Shinichi rested his head on Kaito's chest as Kaito has his nuzzling atop of Shinichi's head.

"I take it the two of you haven't eaten yet?" She asked with a despondent sigh. "The two of you are hopeless at taking care of yourselves." She forcefully pulled on their arms, forcing them to move. "It's past noon and high time the two of you had something in your stomach."

Lunch was strange for Kaito in the Professor's house. The little scientist had made a separate meal for each of them. Kaito peered across to Shinichi as the little scientist looked on from across the counter, as though daring them to comment on her cooking.

"You have much time on your hands don't you Haibara." Shinichi commented as he stabbed his pork cutlet.

"You're too thin," she pointed at the eating detective before turning to Kaito. "He needs comfort food and the professor's metabolic rate is low to take in the excessive fat."

Kaito stared at his gratin, filled to the brim with cheese. He would have been happy with miso soup and rice but apparently the little scientist thought comfort equals to fat. Maybe he should ask for chocolate instead of stomaching the fat-filled dish. Looking at the professor, who was having a staring contest of his own with a plain green salad, he wanted to take pity and share his dish. But the last time he tried had the little girl snapping at him and threatening disembowelment. Taking his own fork, he took a large scoop of the cheese mixture. Underneath the golden sheen laid a layer of vegetable and rice. The taste wasn't bad but he really didn't have much appetite.

"You better not waste my efforts Kuroba-kun. You too Kudo-kun. I don't want to see a single grain of rice left on your bowls."

They nodded enthusiastically, not wanting to anger her. The little scientist was more frightening than their own mothers and that was saying something.

When everything was cleared off their plates, and with Haibara behind the sink, as they nursed their cups of tea (Haibara withheld all coffee with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Shinichi had instantly shied away from the packets of instant coffee mixture and rested his hands on the teabags), Kaito decided to ask what had been bothering him since he woke up in the library.

"What were you looking for?"

"The legend of Pandora. I wanted to know how many gifts are out there." Shinichi took a sip of his lukewarm tea.

"You could have just asked me." Kaito organised his thoughts, thankful that he had something else to focus on rather than the girl. "You know that Pandora was sent from the Gods to Earth as punishment for stealing fire."

Shinichi nodded. It was common knowledge the tales of Pandora but along the iterations, much information was lost. That was why Shinichi was scouring the Kudo library for old texts and books instead of looking in bookstores. In retrospect, he could have visited the university library or looked at the vast trove of the internet but he did not want to leave his magician alone. By staying inside the library, even watching Kaito sleeping with his face pulled taut and frowning, Shinichi felt he was doing something useful rather than laying in bed and waiting for Kaito to come up.

"Well, after Pandora was made by Hephaestus, each Olympus God gave her a gift. Athena taught her weaving and needlework, dressed and cloth her in a silvery gown." Kaito produced a small female figurine, "Hermes gave her the power of speech, a shameful mind and deceitful nature. He was also the one to give her the name of Pandora." A male figurine with wings for feet appeared next to the female. "Aphrodite gave her grace and the charms to that can make men fall weak at the knees." A pink figurine adorned with flowers to show beauty joined the pair. A fresh rose wound itself around her body. "Peitho and Charites gave her necklaces and finery to dress and beautify her." This time, a group of smaller figurines, bunched together and wrapped with a ribbon, stood next to Aphrodite. "And finally Horae gave her a garland crown." Another group of three female joined the standing figures, these were in checkered monochrome colours. "Before sending her down towards Earth, Zeus gave Pandora a Pithos, the literal translation for clay-ware for containing liquid most notably a jar though later adaptation had translated it as a box." The final, larger, male figurine sitting on a throne made its appearance with the rest.

Shinichi reached out towards the figure of Hermes.

"Why do you have these toys with you?" Shinichi turned the figurine in his hands, it did not feel collapsible or made from light weight material such as paper. "Were you anticipating me?"

"Love, you're always predictable to me." Kaito snapped his finger and the figurine turned into a single feather in Shinichi's hands. "And I always anticipate you. You are, after all, the focus to my being." Shinichi twirled the feather before tucking it behind his ear with a flush in his cheeks. He figured if Kaito was doing magic, then he should be feeling better.

Kaito smiled, brushing his hand across his detective's fringe, hands lingering on the ear with the feather. As he moved his hand away, a red rose joined the white feather. Shinichi blushed harder at the gesture, ducking away to hide the pink tinge resulting a laugh from Kaito. He replied with a small pout.

Shinichi reached out towards Kaito's hands, he sneaked his finger into the sleeve and pulled out the figurine of Hermes. Kaito mocked a shocked look to which Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"The Organisation let loose Hermes' gift, one that led to a zombie apocalypse. Why? How do they determine the gifts?" Shinichi was muttering to himself as he rocked the figurine forwards and backwards repeatedly. "What links Hermes to zombies?"

"The God of transition and boundary crossing." Kaito took the figurine and twirled it on his finger tips. "He's a patron for thieves but more prominently known for his ability to move between the world of mortal and the divine. I guess The Organisation took this to mean the undead."

"Then we can probably take Zeus' gift to mean the master key, or one that contains all the information of the other keys." Shinichi knocked the Zeus figure over. "That makes it the most dangerous, especially since it is supposed to be lost. If anyone who found it had less than savoury designs on the key, we'd all be doomed."

"That leaves us with Athena, Aphrodite, Peitho and Charites, and Horae. Provided they don't mean each individual Goddess within the group. Four unknown keys." Kaito took up his cup for a sip of tea. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the little scientist had finished her washing and made her way towards them. He hoped she was feeling generous and would share what she knew.

"I have a feeling Aphrodite's is another bio-chemical related key." Poking at the beautifully crafted figurine, he didn't topple it over.

"Because of her association with aphrodisiacs?" Kaito joked as he reached for a cookie on the table. "Or is it because of her ability to seduce?"

"Not sure, it's just a hunch." Shinichi's brows furrowed.

"Your hunches are generally correct you know." Kaito tapped the cookie on Shinichi's nose, leaving crumbs behind. Shinichi scrunched up his nose, rubbing the tip to clear it of the crumbs and oil.

"I don't know about Aphrodite, but Athena's key is purely informational." Haibara chipped in her two cents. "It contains incriminating information on many politicians and powerhouses around the world."

"So, blackmail material." Kaito nibbled on the areas of the cookie without chocolate chips.

"Pretty much explains it." Haibara shrugged her shoulders as she settled into a nearby seat and started thumbing through a random fashion magazine.

"And you know this how?" Shinichi quirked an eyebrow.

"I was once in possession of a version of it." She replied nonchalantly. "Though saying that, it really isn't all that important as all division heads had some version of that so-called key. We didn't know it as a key, it was called Descendant of God at the time."

Kaito popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth, savoring the overly sweet and sugary taste before whistling aloud. "Presumptuous much?"

"Well, it had, at that point in time, contained enough material to topple any country's economics so it made sense. Now though, I'm not sure." Haibara continued her browsing, with half an ear into their conversation.

"So, Peitho and Charites, and Horae. Any thoughts?" Shinichi looked at Kaito expectantly.

"You're asking me Meitantei?" Kaito innocently teased. "The Modern Day Holmes seeking a lowly Phantom Thief for advice?"

"No point in wasting good resource." Shinichi shrugged. "Besides, I'm too lazy to go online to look for the information."

Kaito mocked hurt. "Am I only a source of information to you?"

"No, you're a nice heater during cold nights."

Kaito instantly blushed, ducking to hide behind his own mug of tea. Hearing Shinichi flirtations always had that effect on him, as the detective never seems to be the sappy romantic type of person. His detective had the gall to snicker openly.

"Boys," Haibara warned, "non-PG conversations are to be left to private chambers." The underlying threat of 'don't let me catch another word or else' was left unsaid.

"I thought you supported us?" Shinichi, apparently for all his detective prowess, was unable to detect the annoyance in her voice.

"I support _you_ coming out of the closet but I've only barely tolerate Kuroba-kun. His tendency to get you hurt is not endearing himself to me." She admitted plainly, levelling a critical gaze at Kaito. He felt particularly bad for having put Shinichi through so much, some unintentional and others unavoidable. "Although..."

Kaito perked up, mood instantly clearing.

"I guess he is learning."

Shinichi beamed at Kaito with a blinding smile. "That's her way of saying you're OK by her books."

Kaito considers this a win and snaps his fingers to produce a dove. Said dove carried with it a sprig of Iris in her beak as she flew towards the small scientist. The dove received a belly scratch for her efforts.

"They better be house trained Kuroba-kun." Haibara commented as he indulged the dove in her palm. The dove cooed as it burrowed deeper into the warm flesh.

Kaito had to hand it to her. The girl had managed to threaten him 3 times within 2 hours and he hadn't pulled a single prank that warranted such replies. 'Guess this just further proves the scariness of females surrounding Shinichi.' He thought to himself as he recalled his dove.

"Say, where's the Professor?" Shinichi sweeped his eyes around the room. "He disappeared immediately after lunch."

"Probably working on that prototype to read that ring." She flipped another page to her magazine, dove now relocated to her laps. Kaito had a distinct feeling that she was just going through the motions instead of actually reading anything on those glossy pages. "Before he had been working on figuring out what the ring opens. But with your descriptions, he seemed to have an eureka moment. So instead of figuring out what the lock is, I guess he's going to crack the key so to speak."

Just then, a small timer ring sounded through the house.

"More cookies?" Kaito joked. The plate in front of him had nothing but crumbs left. But to be honest, he wasn't the one who ate them. He only had two cookies, the rest were taken by the Professor before his disappearance.

"No, that was the timer reminding me the tests have finished." The young scientist looked at Kaito funnily, eyes critically analyzing every inch of his body. "I guess I'll have to do one more. I should have enough of your blood for this particular test." Sighing, she threw the magazine haphazardly onto the coffee table, dove fluttering away at the sudden movement. "If I even find your results to show the slightest bit towards being a diabetic, I'm going to have Kudo-kun withhold your sweets and chocolate and personally check your apartment for contraband."

"Don't you visit us frequent enough?" Kaito asked, hoping to somehow derail her from doing a full blood test.

"Not enough if Kudo-kun is still consuming three cups of coffee per day." She glared at Shinichi, somehow managing to convey that this was all his fault. Leaving the pair behind, she disappeared to her own lab.

"This means she not only approves but also care for your well-being as well Kaito." Shinichi patted his magician on the back. "She'll only become control-obsessive towards those she deems dear to her."

"If I sabotaged her, do you think she'll dissect me? Or would she amputate me?" Kaito edged towards the doorway to the basement lab.

"She'll castrate you and feed it to your doves." Shinichi joked behind his drink. His dove perked up from her perch on Kaito's shoulders at the mention and flew to where Shinichi sat. She was rewarded with a belly scratch for her efforts. "See, even your doves know better than to disturb Haibara. You need more self preservation."

"I have plenty of that. But now, I need to make sure she wouldn't confiscate my sweet and delectable treasure hoard." Kaito let out a shower of golden confetti. The tiny pieces of paper reflected the afternoon sun, glittered in the air. Shinichi had thought it would float down towards the ground but the confetti remained airborne.

"How...?" Shinichi plucked a piece from the air, tho action not met by any form of resistance.

"A magician never reveals his secret." Kaito wagged his finger with a large grin plastered on his face.

"What were you doing? Trying to ambush me?" Haibara startled Kaito, who jumped up high into the air, dislodging much of the floating confetti. "And clean up this mess." She pointed in the air before taking her previously vacated seat. "Well boys, I have some good news and some not so good news."

"You mean good news and bad news." Kaito took a seat opposite the scientist after seeing Shinichi do the same.

"Not necessarily bad. It depends how you see it, but it's exactly good news by my standards. So, which one first?" She looked at the both expectantly.

"Let's start with good." Kaito volunteered.

"Good news is that whatever that antidote was, it managed to help patch up Kudo-kun's immune system. He wouldn't be so vulnerable towards a cold anymore."

Kaito breathed a sigh of relief. It had always been a worry for him whenever they go out and seeing Shinichi shiver at the slightest wind. "And the not so good?"

"The combination of the injected poison and antidote re-activated the APTX." Haibara held up her hand to stop any questions for the moment. "Saying that, this does not mean Kudo-kun would turn back into Conan in the near future or his cells to start self destructing. Only when he ingest enough of the catalyst would the remnants of the APTX activate itself and even then, it wouldn't cause his death."

This confused Kaito. "So Shinichi wouldn't die due to the APTX but whatever he was injected with last night made the APTX active and he could potentially become Conan. Is that what you're saying?"

"And he would revert back to his true age once the catalyst is dilute enough in his blood." She observed them for reactions.

Shinichi looked contemplative as he stared into his hands. Moments passed in silence as the pair digested the information.

"I'm taking this catalyst to be something not commonly found in normal meals." Shinichi spoke without making eye contact. "And I have to ingest enough of it to have felt its effect."

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to come in contact with the catalyst but you're also disciplined enough to not over indulge. Especially considering it's various names." She seems to be having quite a game with this.

"Wine?" Kaito ventured a guess.

"Close Kuroba-kun." Haibara looked highly amused and entertained. "More specifically alcohol."

"Great, I can get drunk and have alcohol poisoning as a child." Shinichi's sarcasm was thick.

"Getting drunk is only half the worries, I'm more concerned about your physical self." Haibara turned to address Kaito. "He can drink but as soon as he becomes tipsy and face flushed, stop him and bring him somewhere secluded. Drink lots of fluids and preferably have a full meal before drinking. Should he actually begin to _steam_ , keep note of his heartrate and call me immediately. Make sure his breathing is stable and not gasping, try to hear if there's any wheezing in his lungs. If you have the equipment, check blood pressure. The one thing I'm most concern about is the stress placed on his heart."

"It sounds suspiciously like the effects would only come into play when blood alcohol is at a certain level..." Kaito looked at Shinichi wearily, who was muttering about the unfairness of life and 'wouldn't it be interesting to see Conan drunk?'

"It is. In any case, refrain from alcohol consumption. It would be better for him all around."

For some off reason, the little scientist had taken up the role of becoming their private physician. Though Kaito was glad there would be someone he could trust and call if things in askew.

"And you." Kaito became cross-eyed when she pointed a finger at him. "You need to cut back on sugar. I may have not found anything but taking preventive measures now can help your future health."

Shinichi snickered beside him.

"And no coffee for Kudo-kun for the whole of next week." She said spitefully.

When they left the Professor's house late afternoon, Kaito felt the heaviness that had settled around him to ad lifted. He let out a contented smile, walking closer than normal to Shinichi. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he tucked himself to his detective's side as they took in the familiar streetscape towards the train station.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: So much information...thank goodness there's the internet. Anyways, want to put an OMAKE in just because I can.

Warning: Suggestive content

* * *

-OMAKE-

In the darkened apartment, lights turned to a dim glow and curtains pulled shut, two figures engaged in a battle on the bed. One hovering over the other as hands fumbled around the bedside table. The clinking and thumping of objects hitting the many surfaces would have been a cause for concern, especially with bits of broken glass and magic props strewn about the wooden floor close to the bed. A set of metallic handcuff clinked as it hit the wooden framework of the bed.

"Shinichi." Kaito moaned from his position in bed. He laid spreadeagled, blankets pushed to the end of the bed and bedsheets twisted around them. "Please, no more. I can't take it anymore."

"Kaito, stop struggling." Sweat rolled down Shinichi's forehead as he tried to make his magician stay still.

"No, no more." Kaito panted as he tried to lash out, sweat soaked limbs directed at Shinichi's position above him.

"You can take this." Shinichi gently cupped his cheeks. "It'll be over soon." Shinichi coaxed Kaito to open up.

"Not like this, I can't. Not anymore. My stomach is full." Kaito could feel the stretch of skin around his stomach. "It's too much."

"It's no where near and you're just prolonging the torture. The longer you delay, the worst it is." Shinichi's thumb stroked the flushed cheeks. "And I promise you'll feel good really soon."

"I don't want it," even though Kaito was pushing Shinichi away, he had unconsciously latched onto the material of Shinichi's shirt and was pulling instead of pushing.

"See, even your body is disobeying you. Now just a little bit more and then you can rest." Shinichi's thumbs played on Kaito's lower lips, brushing the soft flesh. "Don't make me force you."

"Shinichi." Tears were threatening to roll out of Kaito's eyes. "Please, no?"

"This is not going to work on me, I know your faking your tears." Shinichi pulled back his hand, laying it onto Kaito's chest right above his heart. "Your body is telling me otherwise you know, your heartrate is erratic and you're sweating profusely." Shinichi smiled gently as he kissed his magician on the eyelids. "You'll feel better, I swear."

"No." Kaito let out a breathy moan of displeasure. Shinichi had no choice but to lean back slightly to give Kaito some room.

"Would you rather take it in another form?" Shinichi rummaged around the drawers, fingers searching for the coldness of metal. "I think we have the equipment."

"You're evil Love. You should know I hate needles!" Kaito had to pout, earning another gentle brush of fingers to his face.

"Then take the damn medicine. You're burning up as it is. If you get any higher in temperature, I'll have to bring you to the hospital. Though Haibara's medicine should work fine."

"You just force fed me liquids not moments ago, I can still feel it sloshing in my stomach. That was too much!"

"That was 4 hours ago, you fell asleep after drinking the broth and did not take the medicine. I was nice enough to not wake you up. Now, take this obediently before I grab the syringe and inject it into you." Shinichi brandished the small bottle of pills. "Haibara somehow knew you would be resisting and gave me the injection version for it."

Kaito reluctantly let Shinichi help him lever himself up. The lightheaded-ness and heavy limbs made it difficult for Kaito to resist to begin with. Couple that with Shinichi's forceful nature and Kaito had no choice but to follow his detective's order. He let Shinichi put the pills into his mouth, taking a sip of the offered water before falling back into the pillows.

"I hate getting sick." Kaito moaned to the side, watching as Shinichi cover his half-naked body with the blanket.

"It's probably a delayed reaction to yesterday night's stress." Shinichi tucked him in. "I'll come back in an hour. Close your eyes and rest, sleep if you can ok?" Shinichi kissed Kaito on the forehead before gathering the pills. His footsteps crunched as he stepped on the broken glass. Kaito had a fever induced nightmare, one that prompted Shinichi to call up Haibara frantically in the middle of the night. The scientist came, diagnosed, and left instructions and pills for Shinichi to take care of his magician, stating that it wasn't serious, and it wasn't a virus infection. How could the magician self-induce sickness is beyond Shinichi's guess.

 **-OMAKE END-**

A/N: Mind out of gutter please.


	47. First Mishap

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: A bit short but I've been a bit busy lately (again...real life is somehow rearing its head). I haven't really proof read in detail for this chapte so there's bound to be errors.

* * *

First Mishap

The faraway bells chimed to signal the beginning of a new hour, the wind whistled loudly as they sped past. It was a perfect night for the Phantom to fly. The phone in his pocket had been vibrating non-stop since noon but Kaito ignored it, knowing it was his detective calling him. Shinichi had probably wanted to admonish him for being such an idiot for pulling a heist so hurriedly. He felt the brief moment of reprieve before his phone vibrated again.

"'Bocchama." The ever loyal Jii looked on worriedly from the sidelines. "Are you sure you should be pulling such a rushed heist?"

"It is a direct challenge to KID, of course I had to respond." Pulling out a large piece of black cloth, he wrapped himself and speed changed into the white uniform.

"But it is a clear trap. The heist location belongs to a known shell corporation of The Organisation. The gem, if there really is one and even if it is the Pandora, is not worth the risk. There has to be another way."

"There are always other ways but those require us to mobilize forces we don't trust. Shinichi's contact has yet to provide him with anything useful in terms of people, resource, or information. We're not going to involve the TMPD seeing as we don't know how far their hands stretch." KID adjusted his top-hat as he walked the inner perimeter on the roof. "Neither of us can trust the PSB and Vermouth's employers are more keen on observing than helping. We don't have the leverage or information to do much damage to The Organisation yet. KID our best method."

"What would Shinichi-kun say when he finds out you're being reckless?" The old man was literally wringing his hands in worry.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He threw over his mobile phone. It was nearly the scheduled time and the winds were finally in his favour. He did not wait for a reply and jumped over the edge before snapping his glider open. Letting out a customary laugh to inform the crowd KID had arrived, he proceeded to pull off his first magic trick of the evening.

As lights shone onto his white silhouette, he pressed a switch on his person to let out a cloud of smoke, which changed colour as it lingered in the air. Seconds later, KID's silhouette split into seven, which in itself wasn't that much of a surprise as it was a trick he often employed, but they had actually been colour coded making them so distinctly not the 'Original' KID.

KID could faintly hear the bellows of Nakamori-keibu. He had to stop himself from snickering when the KIDs morphed into tiny butterflies before converging at a singular location on the railings of the upper gallery overlooking the gem's display case. With another bellow of smoke, a crystalline statue of KID glittered in the glowing lights before cracking and melting into a puddle staining the ground. As the statue melted, the flesh form of KID emerged.

"Good evening gentlemen." KID tipped his hat from his position on the railing.

"KID!" The bellow accompanied by the stampede of police issued boots were like music to KID's ears. KID laughed in response as he took a step into the space overlooking the display case. Walking casually as though there were a series of steps leading KID down. The police have crowded around the railings, watching KID perform his stunt.

"Tsk tsk." KID tutted once he arrived on the floor below. There were only 2 persons on the display floor. "A fabulous evening my dear detectives. It's nice to know you two are not as easily fooled."

"Kaitou KID, you are never the type to make such short announcements." Hakuba brandished his pair of handcuffs. "However, rushed jobs are often riddled with mistakes."

"Tantei-san, don't you know? We phantom thieves never does things without reason. All the mistakes you catch would have been intentional." KID made a backflip and landed gracefully on the glass case. "What about you Meitantei-san? You were always more active than this."

Shinichi frowned, "and you KID, should know better than to provoke a sleeping dragon."

"I see neither of you as a dangerous dragon but fair princesses." With a snap of fingers, both detectives were adorned with a wig of longer hair but same shade as their own. On the top laid a small fake jewel encrusted tiara. "Now you look the part."

Hakuba tries, in vain, to tear off the wig but it was very much stuck.

"Tell me it's not permanent." He muttered before lunging at the thief, hair fluttering behind like a cape.

"I'll be nice and tell you, though only if you can lay a hand on me." KID teased, lifting the should be locked case.

"When...?" Hakuba's mouth dropped opened. The thief had touched the case only once, and that was landing on his feet, not touching with hands. "You'll not get away with this." He made an attempt at snapping on the pair of handcuffs on those white gloved wrists.

"Hmm...not really all that comfortable." KID commented with a finger to his chin. The other hand was busy throwing the gem up in the air, moonlight glinting off its facets. "These should be better." Another snap and another burst of smoke, Hakuba now held in his hands something that were definitely not standard issued. Next to him, the Eastern Detective choked back a laugh.

"Why you...!" Hakuba growled, throwing the pair of fluffy pink handcuffs at KID's direction.

"Let me return this favour." KID managed to catch the cuffs in mid air before launching it back at the detectives' direction. Hakuba and Shinichi threw their hands up synchronously, allowing the cuffs to snap onto their own wrist. "Now you two are a nice pair of princesses with matching bracelets~"

Shinichi did not hesitate to move his remaining hand towards the belt buckle. The Professor had (finally) made an adult version to more of Conan's gadgets and Shinichi finally had the excuse to test this one. Launching a soccer ball towards KID (and making doubly sure to aim just so it would skim the skin on his cheeks) he did not even hesitate or pull back his power (there really was no need for Shinichi to wear those kick enhancing shoes anymore. His own kick could easily render people unconscious). KID ducked away in time to feel the heat on his cheeks because of the friction.

"What a feisty princess. Should I bind your legs as well?"

Shinichi could practically feel the leer even as the shadows cast by the top hat obscured much of KID's facial expression.

"But alast, I must leave your hospitable company." With a flourishing bow, and a flock of doves, KID disappeared into seemingly thin air. But the detectives know better.

"Do you have the keys for the handcuffs Hakuba?" Shinichi tugged at the metallic bands. They weren't hard to escape from but he'd rather use the keys instead of trying to pick his way out. It would raise too many unwanted questions from his fellow detective if he showed such skills.

KID snickered, knowing he had a small head start in the chase. He figured his detectives would be free in under a minute. But there were more surprises in wait for them at the corridors. KID had designed it so to avoid his detectives from getting into a scuffle should those from The Organisation appear in front of KID. This way, at least KID could make sure his policy of no one getting hurt could be followed.

Rounding another corner towards the stairs, he finally heard rushed footsteps. These weren't the heavy boots from his Task Force, whom he figured would be stuck at the string contraption at the stairs between the display and the upper gallery. Rather they were sounds of footsteps in tandem. Not long after, if heard a rather inventive string of English words spoken with a British accent followed by some squishy noise echoing through the empty hallways. KID knew it was Hakuba who stepped onto the first trap. The slim should act as a deterrent for his detectives to slow their chase.

Running up the stairs two at a time, KID heard more inventive curses, most in English but there were a few in Japanese, no doubt contributed by his favourite detective. KID knew his Meitantei had triggered several traps but the colourful-ness of the language suggests he was not hit with any. The footsteps were, in fact, much louder by now. Signalling his detectives had not taken hint to slow down.

"Detectives." KID muttered to himself as he shook his head. There was a fond smile on his lips. "They never can take a hint and leave it. Always have to chase after things."

"KID!" The detectives shouted synchronously from the landing below. It seemed his detectives were much close than KID thought. He had to change his strategy a bit.

"Why Tantei-san, you're looking quite colourful this evening, matching well with your hair." KID noticed the Meitantei had tied the long hair back whereas Tantei-san left it trailing behind his back. "You could probably use some pointers about your hair from Meitantei-san."

Hakuba growled vocally in response, footsteps never slowing for a second.

"By the sounds you're making, perhaps you really are a wolf in a princess disguise." KID chuckled. "It could only be the reason why you're so violent in your methods."

"Then shouldn't that be me? After all, I do have a habit of launching random objects at you." Shinichi kicked a small object into KID's direction. It hissed and sputtered, emitting a small spray of smoke near the ground. Small sparks flew brightly before it burnt out itself and remained stationary.

"And that was...?" KID emerged from behind his cape that he used to shield whatever that little sound ball was supposed to do.

"Hm...seems like I need to tell the Professor to go back to the drawing board." He ignored the general sweat drop from the other two.

Hakuba snapped back into the moment and rushed up the staircase. KID turned into the closest corridor, running its length, and took the furthest staircase to continue his journey up. Both detectives were hot on his tail once more.

"And the chase is on!" KID shouted with a maniac laugh that trailed off into the distance. He was just stepping onto the first flight of steps when a strange sound alerted him. It did not sound like his traps being set off. Rather, it was more like a small marbles hitting plaster. There were resulting crackles of falling rocks at which KID peeked out through the fire escape door.

Shinichi had just tackled Hakuba to the side as the rain of plaster and bits of concrete fell close to them. He maneuvered them towards the base of the window, in the blind spot of their sniper.

"They never give up do they?" Shinichi muttered to himself, surveying the surroundings. He was quite sure KID had left some smoke traps on this floor but the question was could he trigger them without falling into the path of the snipers.

"It seems to be quite a regular occurrence, these shootings." Hakuba looked inquisitively at the Eastern Detective. "Maybe you can shed a bit light to this?"

Shinichi sighed, he had been hoping this wasn't a set up on The Organisation's part. He really need to ream Kaito out for this heist breves everything was over.

"Hakuba, you're a good detective and a good friend. Which is why I'm going to tell you not to try and pursue this further since you haven't been marked by those targeting KID and have yet to come across the people responsible. However, I hope you will heed my warning that should you ever come across shady characters dressed entirely in black, leave and not draw attention to yourself."

"Are they responsible for current happenings?" Hakuba rummaged his pockets for something to help them in their current predicament. "A...criminal gang perhaps?" After going through his jacket, he located a small compact mirror that he quickly used to check the reflection of beyond the window, hoping to acting a glimpse of the glint from a sniper scope.

"Something of the sort." Shinichi raised am eyebrow, curious as to why Hakuba would ad carrying a mirror in the first place. Hakuba picked up on the query.

"Kuroba." He stated, as though it would answer everything.

And in a sense, it did. Shinichi managed to understand that to mean that because Kaito had a habit of pulling pranks, the blond detective had taken to carry around a mirror to check what colour he had been dyed to or whether he was wearing anything extra embarrassing (it was a given that the magician's pranks were embarrassing as it is, the question was to what degree).

The reflection merely showed the dark sky and shadowed skyline. Shinichi wished he brought along the glasses for this heist but the Professor had wanted to do some upgrades to them.

"Any thoughts?" Hakuba turned the mirror slowly, eyes glued towards the silver surface. He was about to move the mirror away when it caught sight of a small glint. Instantly, the mirror shattered in his hands. Bits of glass flew about and some parts of the mirror made its wan into the blond detective's hands. "Shit!"

Shinichi was quick to react, pulling out a handkerchief (bright pink,tapparently Kaito managed to sabotage his wardrobe again) to start stemming the flow of blood. It wasn't too much that you mean life threatening, but it was still concerning. He tied the fabric tightly after making sure the larger pieces of shattered glass and plastic were cleared away.

"Do you think you can still carry on the chase?"

"It's only my hand. There wasn't much of a alone loss. I can continue." Hakuba tested his hand, grateful it was not too painful.

"Good, because that idiot had left his phone to his assistant. Someone needs to inform him and make sure he stays alive." Shinichi crawled back towards the direction they came in, away from where KID escaped to.

"Where are you going?" Hakuba was about to reach to tug him back.

"Try and capture that shooter." Shinichi dismissed the outstretched hand. "Go, the quicker you inform him, the quicker I'll have backup."

Hakuba nodded, knowing not only KID but Nakamori-keibu would have to ad informed as well. "Stay safe."

Waving backwards, Shinichi crept slowly, sticking to the shadows. It might not ad the best plan to handle this alone but seeing as they have no resource or personnel, he would have to make this trip.

KID swore softly when he saw Shinichi crawling away, knowing full well that the detective was going to try capturing the sniper on his own. Maybe if he were to draw life's attention back towards KID, then the detective may have a better chance. Nodding to no one in particular, KID resumed his dash to the roof to make his grand escape.

 **-TBC-**


	48. First Discovery

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: MATURE CONTENT (-ish)

* * *

First Discovery

KID carefully slipped out of the service entrance, gently closing the heavy doors so not a sound was made. Padding over to the center of the roof silently, not that there would be anyone to hear him, he took a quick look at the surroundings to make sure there are no nasty surprises. He could hear the 'KID chant' clearly from his fans below, the rustling of fabric caused by his cape, and the distant humming of traffic with the occasional honk of horn for being stuck in said traffic (also caused by the hoard of fans milling about the areas close to the heist building). Not wanting to risk being too close to the edge, he walked a brief few steps just enough for him to do a sprinting dive if there was a need for a quick escape.

KID took out tonight's gem, a purple Alexandrite set into a necklace that would probably break more necks than making the wearer look beautiful. Holding it up towards the full moon, he peered at the center to wait for a change in colour. He had high hopes seeing as this was probably a trap for KID and those of The Organisation would not risk using some fake or low quality gem as bait in case KID saw through their ploy too easily (it was a given that the setup would be easily seen through).

However, his examination was disrupted by a loud bang from behind. Quickly, he hid the gem and replaced it with his card gun, aiming at the service entrance. The newcomer bent over, hands on his knees, as he panted and huffed as though regaining his breath.

"KID, you're not going to be escaping from me tonight." Accented Japanese clearly transmitted itself towards KID even with the winds blaring in the background.

KID scrutinized the frazzled Hakuba in front of him, looking from head to toe then back to check for injuries. The impeccable suit to the clean blond hair was enough to set KID into action as he shot a warning towards the supposed detective.

"Who are you?" The card embedded itself on the walk behind. "What have you done to my detectives?"

"What are you talking about KID...?"

KID pulled the trigger again, firing a card this time closer to slicing the skin on his cheeks.

"You're not Vermouth, the job is too sloppy for her style. Now, I'll ask you nicely again, where are my detectives?" KID all but growled out in anger. "You're missing quite a lot of details in this impersonation."

"Ah, I must admit this isn't one of my skills." His opponent reached beneath his collar. "I had to have it applied on me."

KID wasn't going to tell the person in front that it wasn't the face that gave him away, but it was his manners. Hakuba would have never shown his weakness in front of KID (come to think of it, none of his detectives would show the such weakness, save for maybe the Meitantei. He probably trusted KID a bit too much since the beginning).

KID held back his stare as the person ripped his mask away, somewhat surprised that the blond hair was natural. He sneered as he recognised the face belonging that to an annoying arachnid.

"Decided to make an appearance once more Spider?" KID taunted. "You were luckily last time."

Spider shrugged, dislodging some of the padding around the suit that were discarded just as quickly.

"Last time I had a specific task, this time I'm here for my own revenge."

Which probably means he wasn't acting on orders. It could be advantageous for KID and he was not about to pass up the opportunity to have the man captured and extract his own brand of vengeance.

"A sore loser then." KID was regretting slightly on leaving his phone with Jii, he was sure the two elder Kudo would want to have their way with the man. 'Guess I'll just have to double my efforts then.'

"Merely wanting to repay you and your partner for the _generosity._ " Spider replied in kind, circling KID at the same time.

KID turned to make sure he was never exposing his back towards Spider. He had initially wanted to mimic Spider's action and circle around the man, to make it less feeling like a predator trapping its prey, but that would expose KID towards the unknown shooter. His current position is the safest seeing as there were no high-rise in the immediate vicinity. He was at a blind spot from the one taller building on the back and the rest were too low to be considered as sniping points. He would have to hold his ground and wait.

"Do you think I'll fall into the same trap again?" KID asked, carefully counting the meters until Spider would set off a pre-set trap that was intended for his detectives.

"No, you're too smart. However, you would be more concerned with your detectives would you not? They are my bargaining chips tonight." It seemed Spider had read KID's mind. "Worry not for now, they are safe."

"Your words are hardly reassuring Spider. You who only think of yourself and no one else." On instinct, KID shot in Spider's direction and managed to detonate the smoke bomb in mid-air that Spider had been palming. KID could faintly smell the sickening sweetness that often accompanies the sleeping agent. "Recycling old tricks?"

"I'm not that particular as to which trick I use as long as I get to my goal. Unlike you, I'm not striving to become a target for hidden shadows."

"Oh? Are you saying you broke off from your beneficiary? And possibly hiding from them?" All the more reason to capture Spider and use him as a source of information. Three more steps and he could spring the trap.

"A sojourn during the transfer of position." Spider shrugged as smoke gathered at his feet. KID fired another shot at the small glint of sliver on the ground. Spider smirked. "You have very good eyes."

"Like I said, I won't be falling into the same trap."

Spider whipped out his own firearm and pointed in KID's direction.

"But you're not reading your environment KID. A big mistake." The grin on Spider's face was that of pure satisfaction when KID winced and flinched slightly at the sight.

KID took a measured step back, feet ready to react at the slightest twitch of the finger. Just as they entered a stalemate, KID heard a whistling sound followed by a grunt from Spider.

KID widened his grin as Spider took that last step. "And you should pay more attention to your surroundings."

Before Spider could react, KID fired his gun towards the hidden mechanism, releasing a sticky substance that came pouring across the floor. Spider took a step back, only to become tangled in a mess of mesh and netting. Coloured smoke erupted from the edges of the building and the crowd below cheered with enthusiasm. KID walked over the the tangled limbs, careful to avoid the surrounding liquid, before spraying a can of sleeping gas at the struggling Spider.

"Fitting for a spider to be caught in a web." Spider laid sprawled and tangled in an unconscious heap. He kicked away the gun to the furthest corner just in case the man was pretending to have fallen into the trap.

KID stared at the thin layer of blood flowing from the hand that held the gun. Clearly, someone had the skills to shoot Spider from the singular building tall enough for the job. He hoped that this particular someone was not an enemy. Just as KID began to formulate his escape, the service entrance opened with a bang. KID reacted, jumped back and away from Spider, to his original safe spot.

"You're under arrest Kaitou KID!" Hakuba brandished another set of handcuffs. He looked slightly ruffled and unkempt, with his shirt dislodged and hair in a mess. There where splotches of blue and orange ink on the shoulders and jacket front, all from triggering the various traps set by KID.

KID grinned.

"Tantei-san, you have finally decided to grace me with your presence?" KID waited as he peered behind the lone detective. "And where is Meitantei-san?" He had a tint of concern in his voice.

"Kudo is out chasing our sniper but has left me the duty of capturing you." Hakuba looked between KID and the lump on the side. His eyes widened marginally as he recognised the figure. "Is that...?"

"Spider, otherwise known as Gunter von Goldberg." KID dramatically gestured. "I'm afraid you missed all the action."

"Urg." Hakuba messaged his forehead. "I'll call in the inspector. You...make your escape or something. I don't want to explain why I had to let you go." Hakuba turned back towards the service entrance and closed the door behind him. KID snickered as he heard Hakuba speak in hushed tones. As KID's eyes once again rested onto Spider's form, he could not help how the edges of his mouth quirk upwards.

Rubbing his gloved hands, and checking for his supplies, KID could not wait to bring his designs to fruition.

"Ah, the infinite possibilities." KID decided to make his prior promises he made in the dining room of the Kudo Manor come to life.

When Hakuba next reentered the roof area, KID had already left. But Spider, who was left behind, had managed to change colour. The once-blond hair is now multi-colour, face sporting a tattoo (or henna, Hakuba was quite sure KID did not have a tattoo kit on him no matter the types of things the magician-thief always pull off), and having spontaneously changed outfit into a pink maid costume. On the floor were Polaroids, all of Spider in his current getup and a few that showed the process of transformation. Beside the photos was a hand written note and a matching florescent pink blindfold.

 _Lock him tight and lock him good. Someone will contact you to bring him to his special cell where he would remain. The ink should be dried the moment you finished reading the note, blindfold him for me will you?_

There was a KID caricature beneath, a neat drawing compared to the hastily scribbled note. Hakuba pocketed the note and reached for the blindfold. He was not stupid and knew the skills of the captured man to be bothersome. Though why did it have to be pink? (Hakuba groaned when he realised the captured man also smelled disturbingly sweet, KID must have dosed him with extra sleeping gas).

Once Hakuba was sure Spider would not be moving any time soon (he handcuffed the man and used the nearby rope to tie him up just in case. Hakuba had enough experience with magicians to know they can easily escape and the more binds they were under, the harder it would be, which would give Hakuba and the police the opportunity to catch the man should there be the need), he called the Eastern Detective on phone.

"Kudo? KID helped capture Spider." Hakuba kept glancing between the unconscious figure and the service entrance, impatient for the Task Force to show up.

" _Good. I thought he might._ " The sound from the other side echoed in the speaker. " _Were there any further complications?_ "

"Were you expecting any?" Hakuba didn't bother to wait for an answer, knowing the detective had always expected the worst to happen. "Where are you?"

" _Two blocks away from the heist building. I believe to be the 21st floor but I lost count after hitting my head in the struggle by a stairwell._ "

"Kuroba is going to make my life hell if he knew about this. He'll accuse me of leaving you to dangerous situations when I had been right there beside you." Hakuba was sure the magician would set up some sort of humiliating prank sometime in the following weeks. Maybe he could take a leave of absence for his lessons, perhaps another visit of England is in order.

The detective at the other end laughed. " _You're injured yourself as well. If anything, he'll see it as a personal failure at not upholding his motto._ "

"Serves him right for not thinking correctly and rushing things. He should have at least tried to listen to your opinions." Hakuba huffed and stepped out of the way when the police to arrive, many of which grinning maniacally. It must be a change to see someone caught in KID's antics rather than befalling onto them. "Have you called the police or should I ask Nakamori-keibu to send his men over?"

" _Division One is on its way. This time only the trusted officers. I don't want a repeat of last time._ "

"You and me both." Hakuba remembered hearing about the sniper's escape, something to do with one of the officers being an insider and letting the culprit away. He looked on as the officers heaved the unconscious man up and hauling him down the stairs, considering the same possibility happening to Spider. Shaking his head, he figured it would probably be safe seeing as it was the Task Force members handling Spider. Hakuba had to wince when one of the officer slipped and let Spider trip and fall on his head. "So I'll be seeing you at the police headquarters? I'm sure you want to listen in to the interrogation. I might be asking the superintendent to pull in some external party for the interrogation."

" _MI6._ " There was a genuine smuggness in the tone. " _And possibly the ICPO I'm sure._ "

"I don't even want to know how you knew I work with those people." It was at times like these that he had to admit Kudo Shinichi was the better detective.

Laughter echoed in the speaker once more, punctuated by a short bleep of am incoming call.

" _I'll talk to you later. That would be Kaito on hold._ " Without waiting for Hakuba's reply, the other end disconnected leaving him with the usual beeping tone. Shaking his head again, Hakuba wondered how the Eastern Detective always knew these things, what people did and when they'll call. It was as though said detective was psychic. 'Then again, he probably is following closely to the Holmes' school of deduction.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaito tapped his feet impatiently as he waited for his call to connect through. He had previously paced the length of the police cordon, glancing up every now and then for some sort of a sign, but now decided to settle close to he entrance. The crowd were still here even as KID had flown away some 10 minutes ago, a triangular shape in the distance, and they were still posing for selfies with the building or the disappearing KID in the background. When his call picked up, Kaito had to bite back his shout.

"Shinichi! What took you so long to pick up?" Kaito did not bother to hide the worry in his voice.

" _Sorry, sorry. I was on the other line with Hakuba._ " His detective apologized. " _Didn't mean to worry you._ "

Kaito humphed in reply. "So? Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."

" _If you're at the heist building entrance, walk around to the back..._ "

"Don't tell me you're with a sniper." Kaito groaned. Trust his detective to end up at the most dangerous location. "I'm coming over now. Are you injured?"

There was hesitation from the other end of the phone.

"Shinichi..." Kaito sighed. "How bad?"

" _A bump to the head. Nothing serious._ "

"We're stopping at the hospital before we go to the station." Kaito ordered. "You might have a hard skull but I want to make sure you're not getting a concussion or amnesia from this."

" _Have I ever told you that you worry too much?_ " There was a sense of fondness in the voice, something that stirred warmth inside Kaito's chest.

"A couple of times." Kaito neared the entrance of the other building. He made a guess at the correct floor, the most probably floor for a sniping, and jabbed at the button on the elevator. "Though you're just as bad as me when I'm the one in danger."

" _No wonder we ended up together._ " Shinichi laughed, outright admitting to his attraction. It was as close to saying 'I love you' in a public setting that Kaito would receive. He could not help but let out a silly grin.

"I always thought we ended up together not because of the likeness in mind but in face and figure." Kaito joked.

" _Are you implying we're narcissistic?_ "

"No, just that we're made for each other, from each other." Kaito stepped through the elevator and ran towards the door leading to the correct side of the building. There, he saw Shinichi sitting next to the window with a sniper rifle propped to the side and the previous sniper as an unconscious lump.

"You have any rope left?" Shinichi pointed at the lump. "I'm not sure how long the tranquilizer dart would last. He looks the type to ad resistant to drugs."

Kaito sprayed extra sleeping gas at the sniper's face before tying a complicated and fancy knot around bound limbs.

"There, all secured." Stepping away from the bound figure, Kaito brought his hands up to cup Shinichi's face before smothering his detective's lips with his own. Shinichi moaned underneath, squirming but clutching onto Kaito's shirt. His legs kicked the rifle, causing it to clatter to the ground.

When Kaito pulled back, Shinichi had a slightly glazed look in his eyes. He was sure he too looked exactly as his detective.

"Thanks for the save." Kaito admitted as he pulled back. They sat close together, shoulders touching, waiting for the police to arrive.

"Is that the only thanks I get?" Shinichi asked with a cheeky grin, eyes filled with mischief.

"What a naughty detective, extorting a poor innocent thief." Kaito tutted, teasingly pecking kisses on Shinichi's nose.

"Extortion? No, just wanting to see how the gentlemanly thief will repay this favour." Idle hands traced nonsensical patterns on Kaito's thighs.

"You're quite bold my lovely detective." Wrapping his arms around his detective's waist, he pulled his detective onto his lap and began to pay attention to the neglected neck, tongue dancing on the cooling skin. "I wonder why..."

"We have time to explore." Shinichi peered through his lashes coyly, a slight pinkish tinge on the cheeks. Shinichi shivered every now and then, responding to Kaito's attention on his neck. "The police won't be here for another 15 minutes."

"Just enough to investigate this sudden change in my darling detective then." Kaito pushed Shinichi so he laid flat on the floor surface, with the full moon shining brightly from the window and igniting the hidden gleam in the sapphire eyes. Kaito hovered above Shinichi, hands gliding across the fabric on his chest before ending up at the jacket front. He slowly pushed the material open as his own lips met Shinichi's.

They lost themselves in each other's embrace and butterfly touches, forgetting where they were or why they were there. The moment was broken when the doors banged open, startling Shinichi and causing Kaito to reactively reach for his hidden smoke and sleeping pallets. They relaxed visibly when they realised it was Sato and Takagi who stormed through the door. Takagi quickly looked away, turning back to face the door, as Sato sported an amusing grin.

Shinichi suddenly became self conscious as he looked down at his own appearance. Trapped beneath Kaito, both his shirt and jacket were pushed apart exposing his chest. The tie had been undone and now laid flat across the floor. He knew his hair is in a mess, after all he had been somewhat squirming with Kaito pressing close. He did not dare to look further but he had noticed the button on Kaito's jeans were undone. Shinichi could not stop the rising blush as he tries to hide himself in Kaito's shadow.

Kaito let out a laugh before pointing at the lump that was the sniper.

"That's the one you want." He stated, not minding the level of undress he was in, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "Are you the only ones to respond to the call?"

"Megure-keibu should be on his way with the forensic team." Sato directed Takagi to cuff the culprit. The man dutifully ignored the pair on the ground and hurriedly reached for the wrists. However, Sato turned all her attention towards them. "We were in the area so we came here directly."

"That explains the swiftness." Kaito nodded, not even moving to button up his shirt. He was acutely aware of the heat emitted from Shinichi.

"Don't worry, we'll stall the keibu and the forensic team. Just make sure you two don't contaminate the scene or leave behind DNA evidence." Sato and Takagi heaved the man up and out of the room, leaving the pair in darkness again as they shut the door.

"Well, you heard Sato-keiji, as long as we don't leave DNA, it'll be fine." Kaito lunged for Shinichi's lips again.

"You are shameless." Shinichi struggled to say as Kaito nipped on his bottom lips. "Wa-wait, K...Kait...o."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Kaito pulled back with a serious look. He would stop if his detective was sure.

Shinichi bit his lower lips and glanced towards the doors before looking directly into Kaito's eyes. The look of hesitation was replaced by something more basic, more needy. Kaito smiled and began to finish what they've started.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: Urg...why did I have to include that last scene? I know it's cute and all but...Anyways, OMAKE anyone?

* * *

 **-OMAKE (1): Stalling-**

Sato and Takagi just managed to put the criminal at the back seat of the car when the car carrying Megure and the police patrol cars arrived. Sato responded quickly by stepping in front of building's entrance.

"What's the situation Sato-kun?" Megure commanded as the forensics team stepped out of their vehicle to wait for further instructions.

"Well keibu, we have the criminal in custody." Sato gestured behind her towards where Takagi was standing guard.

"And?" Megure waited patiently for his subordinate to continue the report. He needed the location to direct the rest of the team to begin the investigation. After all, the son of his friend is somewhere inside the building and for his officers to leave, something must be up.

"Well...nothing much worth mentioning really." Sato shrugged, directing Megure towards her car. "As you can see, this sniper wasn't anyone on our list. I think he's new on the market."

"Sato-kun, this isn't what I want to know." Megure turned to face Takagi. "Takagi-kun? Details?"

"Uh..." Takagi looked between Sato and Megure. "Well...the criminal was already subdued when we found him. There were signs of defensive wounds but otherwise we think the criminal had been tranquilized or drugged..."

Knowing his officers won't be giving him any more information, he directed his men to the last reported location from Kudo Shinichi.

"Wait, keibu!" Sato shouted as she sprint towards the elder officer. "There's no need to hurry. I mean no one's injured or anything."

"Then where is Shinichi-kun? He was the one to report this to us."

"He's otherwise preoccupied sir." Takagi approached the pair, now relieved of his guard duty by Shiratori and Chiba. "He said there's something he wanted to check out first..."

Sato flashed him a look of thanks.

"I think we can wait a while can we not?" Sato suggested but the elder officer only flashed a look of doubt before instructing the forensic team to move with him.

"Do you think that's enough time?" Sato turned to ask Takagi once the officers were out of sight.

Takagi held back an 'eep' before flushing pink on his cheeks. "I hope so..." He replied uncertainly. "Who knows what would happen if Megure-keibu caught them..."

"I should have followed them and brought my camera..." Sato looked up the building with a sense of regret. "It'll make such good blackmail material."

"Sato-san..." Takagi sweatdropped.

 **-OMAKE(1) END-**

* * *

 **-OMAKE (2): Caught-**

Shinichi moaned underneath Kaito as heated from the magician's hand spread like flames across his skin. He could feel the warm breath on his navel before it moved up across his torso and chest and joining his mouth. His mind had turned to mush from his magician's ministrations as deft hands played on sensitive skin. He somewhat regret that Kaito was still quite dressed, despite them both having their shirts dislodged and buttons undone.

It was then they heard a bang (again) from the doorway. This time, a stubby silhouette with a bunch of shadows behind him.

"Shinichi-kun! Kuroba-kun! What do you think you're doing?!" Megure shouted, pushing the rest of the forensic team back before shutting the door again. Shinichi let out an undignified squeak as Kaito laughed maniacally, earning the magician a punch in the shoulders by said detective.

"Kaito! Stop laughing and let me up." Shinichi tried to push Kaito off him, earning them becoming further entangled in the mess of limbs and clothing.

"Relax Shinichi." Kaito tried to placate as he buttoned up Shinichi's shirt, Shinichi was busily trying to button his own pants but his hand was shaking from embarrassment.

"Relax? RELAX?" Shinichi was near hysterics. "That was Megure-keibu!"

"Yes, and he had a whole team of forensics behind him." Kaito reached down for the tie and began tying it on Shinichi's neck.

"They...they..." Shinichi pointed at the closed door, words unable to be formed as his own throat constricted.

"They saw everything, yes." Kaito finally moved away to let Shinichi up. He straightened his own clothes slowly. "They know already, so why the embarrassment?"

"Why? WHY? Because it's unsightly that's why!"

"Shinichi, you were the one who tempt me you know." Kaito placed a placating kiss on the cheeks. "Besides, I have a way out of this. Trust me ok?"

"Unfortunately that is the only thing I could do at the moment." Shinichi let Kaito hold onto his hands as he was led outside the door.

Just beyond the threshold, Megure stood impatiently.

"Well? Are you going to explain yourselves?" Megure stared sternly between the pair. The forensics in the background gulped before being instructed to move into the room to gather what's left of the evidence.

Shinichi looked at Kaito expectantly, wishing the magician would answer for them or he would be forced to tell the inspector the truth (even after being Conan for so long, he had yet to master the art of obfuscating the truth).

"You see keibu-san, I was only check Shinichi for injuries." Kaito admitted, earning a look of disbelief from said inspector. "You know how he is, always omitting and lying about his own injuries. I had to make sure he was ok. After all, he admitted to having bumped his head on something. I don't want to risk anything else."

Sighing, Megure understood how said young detective always had a tendency to downplay his own injuries. "But did you really have to both strip down?"

"Shinichi retaliated and pulled on my clothes." Kaito shrugged as though it was nothing new. "Really, he could be quite mean when he puts his mind to it."

"HEY!" Shinichi finally intruded onto the conversation. If Kaito continued further, he wasn't sure if his reputation could be left intact.

"Very well, have an officer bring Shinichi-kun to the hospital for a check-up before reporting to the station for statements."

"Yes sir!" Kaito returned with a playful salute before latching onto Shinichi's wrists. "Come on, you heard the inspector."

Sighing, and internally thanking for his magician's help at diffusing the situation, Shinichi followed obediently behind Kaito.

 **-OMAKE(2) END-**


	49. First Bait

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

* * *

First Bait

Kaito kept glancing sideways at Shinichi's direction as they walked down the steps in front of the hospital. After being picked up at the sniping building, Megure had ordered Chiba to drive them immediately to the hospital to have the detective's head checked out. The doctors had given a clean bill of health despite the nasty bump, otherwise there were no other signs of serious injuries. They did prescribe pain killers just in case there is a headache, otherwise Shinichi should be fine. Still, Kaito was concerned. What if it triggered some adverse reaction, or there was a delayed reaction. No one can know for certain how the brain works.

"Stop fussing." Shinichi stopped before the gates then took Kaito by the wrist. "Can't you at least trust the doctors?"

"I still think we should have you checked by the little scientist." Kaito would rather trust the straightforwardness her diagnosis than those from the doctor's. At least she wouldn't try to sugarcoat it as much. The doctor's, though were trained to speak truthfully to their patients, could sometimes be quite round about in their explanations, and often puts the patient's request for hiding the truths away from their loved ones first before informing said loved ones about the actual situation. But Kaito trusts the little scientist to not hide anything from him.

"Kaito, it's only a bump." Shinichi moved his hand to intertwine with Kaito's. "Nothing serious."

They moved towards the station, now empty because it was the last train out. Kaito knew they should have taken the taxi back but Shinichi had said it was a waste of money. The hospital was equidistant to both the Kudo Mansion and their apartment, and while Kaito would feel better to have the little scientist at hand, Shinichi insisted they go back to their apartment.

Tugged by his detective, Kaito followed silently into the train car and sat them on the stiff seats. For a moment, he contemplated in coaxing Shinichi to rest on his shoulders, but he was startled when his detective automatically let his head droop.

"You'll wake me up won't you?" Shinichi peered up at Kaito, to which he nodded and patted on the soft dark locks. It would a 30 minute ride and it is rather late into the night. Kaito was sure Shinichi had no time to drink coffee that evening because of all the preparations they need to do for the rushed heist. It was a wonder that Shinichi managed to stay lucid for so long.

With Kaito's touches and the gentle rocking of the train, Shinichi fell into a light slumber. His breath tickled Kaito on the neck but Kaito was reluctant to move away even when several of the remaining passengers began to take glances at them and giggled.

Instead, Kaito tried to focus on the weight on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile as he wondered what he did to deserve such happiness. Once, he had thought he would not be satisfied with just being there for Shinichi, now he treasure these moments as much as those intimate touches. Letting his hand fall back onto his laps, he took Shinichi's slack hand and raised it to his month for a kiss before wrapping his arm around the waist.

Kaito somehow managed to fall asleep as well, proving he too had pushed his own limit. They ended up riding past their stop and having to walk back two stops. It was not a long distant and the night was cool. Though it did mean Shinichi teased Kaito relentlessly during their stroll (during which said detective refused to let go of Kaito's hand).

When they arrived back at the apartment, Kaito quickly pushed Shinichi towards the bathroom before stating he'll join after grabbing a change of clothes for the two of them. Shinichi playfully locked the door just to make things more difficult and stated he could take care of himself. Though Kaito let his detective step into the shower first before unlocking the door. Deciding they had enough entertainment for the evening, Kaito rushed through his own routine before helping to dry Shinichi's hair as he sat on the bed.

"You should always dry them, otherwise you'll get a headache." Kaito rubbed with more force. His own had been blown dry and was now in a fluffier mess than before.

Shinichi reached up to ruffle Kaito's hair.

"What if I like fact you'll do it for me when I don't dry them." Shinichi would never admit how much he likes it when Kaito would loom over him as he gently messaged his scalps.

"Hm, then I'll just make more opportunities for you to enjoy it." Kaito loves how Shinichi would depend on him for small things like this, as much as he liked how Shinichi always took care and attention on Kaito.

Flinging the towel in the direction of the laundry basket to the corner, he finally declared the hair to be dried enough to warrant sleep. They both fell on top of the sheets, ignoring that they were both on top of the blanket. Shinichi scooted closer, tucking himself to Kaito's side and wrapped his arm around his magician's waist. Kaito raised an unseen eyebrow.

"Shinichi." Kaito rested his own hand over the detective's. "Is something wrong? You're scaring me." Kaito admitted, these actions are not particular to his detective. Shinichi rarely initiate contact, which was why when Shinichi fell asleep on his shoulders on the train came as a shock.

Instead of replying, Shinichi snuggled closer.

"I thought I wouldn't make it up there in time." Shinichi muttered into Kaito's neck. "I used up all the tranquilizer darts, the inflatable balls, and the staircase was filled with those agents."

Shinichi tightened his hold. Soothingly, Kaito rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of his detective's hand. He would have wanted to embrace Shinichi but it would mean breaking Shinichi's current hold. And by the looks of how his detective was acting, it would be bad. Kaito decided to let Shinichi talk instead of giving verbal responses, quite sure Shinichi needed to let everything out before he could return to his normal state of mind.

"I overheard they were only waiting for the sign. Then they'll be able to ensure that _the Phantom will stay a phantom_ and never bother them again." Kaito felt his neck becoming wet but he figured he was imaging it. "I would have taken the elevator to get up faster but the hall had been filled full, probably they expected me. Which was why I took the back stairs. It would have gone well if one of them hadn't decided for a smoke."

Kaito wasn't so sure if he was imagining the wet trails now that it started dripping and soaking through the fabric. But the concept of his detective actively crying was unheard of. Still, he refused to let go and instead held tighter onto the hand.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be there in time. That whatever deed they had cooked up would have been carried through the moment I've reached the correct floor." And there, as though to confirm Kaito's suspicion, was a sniffle. Kaito tightened his hand over Shinichi's, somehow despising himself for the caused Shinichi's involuntary tears. "And when I saw that sniper perched on the ground, taking aim at you, I felt so cold. Numb and I thought...I thought I was too late."

Shinichi fell into a silence after that and Kaito thought he fell asleep. But then, Shinichi shifted. Looking into the depths of sapphire with tinges of red and the puffed up rims of the eyes, Kaito pushed Shinichi of resume the previous position and tucked his detective's head into the crook of his neck. He nuzzled the clean, but slightly damp hair, reveling in the pine and shampoo smell.

"The inspector's going to ream me for this I bet, when we go into the station tomorrow for our statements." Shinichi laughed mirthlessly, more like letting out puffs of air than actual sound.

"You were reckless." Kaito stated, still with his nose buried in the dark locks. "You should have called for backup."

"There wasn't time. I had to act quickly the moment those shots were fired at Hakuba and me." Shinichi shivered in Kaito's hold, he wasn't sure if it was because his detective was reliving the memory or because of the cold. Either way, Kaito managed to manoeuvre them underneath the blanket while still keeping close contact. "And after I took out the sniper, I used the scope to find where you were, but saw Spider confronting you instead. And when he pulled up that gun, I knew I had to do something."

"Nothing happened. That's all it matters now." Even though it was usually Kaito who would ad comforted by Shinichi, this role reversal feels nice for a change.

They laid together, holding tight, with Shinichi tucked safely against his side. He realised belatedly how he could have lost his detective tonight. All because he would not let this chance of bringing down The Organization that is haunting them go to waste. He knew it was a trap but he had been willing to fall into it if it meant both Shinichi and himself could live without further blackmail and fear from Rum and his boss.

"Did you check the gem?" It feels Shinichi was trying to change the subject, probably feeling too exposed and vulnerable. Kaito let him seeing as he did not want to dwell on the events any longer. He had his revenge, and it should be put behind him.

"I didn't have the time. Spider had been quick to catch up." It took some effort but Kaito managed to locate the gem again on the bedside table. Slowly, he inched to sit up and reached to open the curtains. The moon shone brightly, casting a silver light over their surroundings. Glancing at Shinichi who was still tucked up in the blankets, Kaito noted how innocent and angelic Shinichi looked. Shaking away the thoughts, he held the gem up to expose it to the full moon's light.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, in a dramatic flare, a white light appeared at the center of the gem. It slowly grew and changed colour, into a pale green.

"That's not right." Kaito muttered. He was about to lower the gem when the light cast by the gem shifted. Instead of just shining, it wap projecting am image.

" _Good evening Kaitou KID._ " The mechanical voice echoed. Kaito immediately turned around to survey their surroundings as Shinichi suddenly bolted up from his position. There was no way anyone could have broken into their apartment and planted devices around the room, not with the stringent security Kaito has all over the place. Plus the few trained doves that were permanently roosting inside their apartment would have found something if that was the case. "So _you manage to get your hands on my bait after all._ "

There was a pause as the pair waited with baited breath to see what would happen.

" _There's no need to be so defensive. Though you have probably noticed by now we have you within our sights. You may not see them but they are trained on you this moment as we speak._ "

"It's pre-recorded." Shinichi said with his voice just above that of a whisper. "This must be the sign they there hinting."

Kaito nodded, tensed shoulders relaxing a little.

" _You have denied me time and again. My patience had run thin. That is why I've decided to seek you out tonight, to put an end to you. Your skills will sorely be missed, I had hoped you would join me after our last encounter. But even with your detective present at the meeting, you would not budge. For that a commend you._ "

There was a small beep in the background, the two of them tensed up once more.

" _As much as I'd like to keep you alive to help look for that certain something, I guess I will have to abandon that particular idea. Your replacement would do fine I suppose. Once you're out of the picture, he'll definitely want revenge and come seek us out. It will be a matter of time before he helps us in our search. It is, after all, in his nature to save everyone. What better way to ensure his cooperation than to have those he loved be placed under our_ care _. Especially with you having been sacrificed for our cause._ "

Shinichi suddenly reached up to grab his hand over the gem. But Kaito had moved it in time that his detective ended up grasping onto his wrist. Kaito had a feeling this was light activated, how it was achieved, he had no clue unless he smashed it into pieces. However, right now, it was important to hear with the voice would say. By the tone, it sounded like the recording was made by Rum.

" _Goodbye KID, I'll even be nice and make sure your beloved will be well received. So just relax and let us take care of the rest. I'm sure your eager to be reunited with your father by now._ "

Kaito growled at the mention of his father, 'those people knew,' he thought to himself, eyes ablaze and internally seething. And yet he felt something was off. That sound just now, he was sure it was the signal for the sniper. But if he was correct in his assumptions about Rum, there was always a backup plan in case everything did not go as planned. Then there was the evidence and the implication that Shinichi would have to know who caused KID's supposed death. Which means they would follow up on their MO and erase every bit of evidence, including the building and what happened on the roof. Looking at the gem intensely, Kaito noticed a small red light blinking at the center. Not wanting to take the chance, Kaito dislodged himself from Shinichi's hold and leaned over the bed to look for something.

"What...?" Surprised by the movement, Shinichi nearly fell flat on the bed.

"It's either a bomb, a trigger to something nasty, or an incendiary device. I'm not taking any chances." Kaito finally located what he was looking for, a metal reinforced box that had a secure lid and looked to ad quite heavy.

"What's that?" Shinichi helped Kaito move the box out from underneath the bed and towards the balcony.

Kaito risked a look at gem, noting the see light to be blinking faster. He knew there wasn't much time. Handing the gem over to Shinichi with much reluctance, Kaito went about to look for the ropes and rods he stored near the balcony. They were equipment for an emergency escape but they would have to do in such situations.

"It's a prototype from The Professor, something about a mobile bomb disposal unit." Kaito set up rigging so the box could be lowered into the empty space in the streets. With a device so small, the amount of force would be limited and hopefully the box would have contained everything and avoid loss or damage done to the surroundings.

Shinichi didn't question further and placed the gem into the box. For added security, he managed to find some stuffing to pack the gem into the center of the box. He wasn't sure how it works but knew it would be bad if it were set off during the descent into the streets.

Midway down, Kaito felt the rigging shake. A clear sign that the gem had done something. But they were unwilling to retrieve it or open it con time soon. Instead, Kaito kept an eye on it as Shinichi went to call the police.

"This day just keeps getting better and better..." Kaito complained into the dark night with a sigh. Maybe he really should visit Akako to see if the witch have something to counter such bad luck.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: It's actually quite difficult to have these chapter done on a weekly basis...But as a reader, I know how frustrating it is when an author takes too long in the update. That's why I'm trying hard to satisfy those still following this fic.

* * *

 **-OMAKE (1): The magician's box-**

"So, why did Hagase invent this...thing?" Shinichi gestured towards the box hanging over the balcony. The police would arrive within 15 minutes.

"It didn't start out as a request for this...I had intended for the professor to help me make a few device for KID's heist. But when I mention how often you come into contact with dangerous parcels and how I tend to leave things around in the apartment, well one thing led to another and the little scientist had suggested to the professor about making a storage container."

"For bombs?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow, not believing in Kaito's story even though it made perfect sense.

"It was intended to be mobile, small and compact. But in the end, to make it safe, it became cumbersome. Not so good for our use, but I'm sure a disposal squad somewhere would want their hands on it." Kaito shrugged. "I only kept it because I was in the process of making something...dangerous...and needed some place to store them. Though it seems I can't use it anymore."

"Dangerous..."

"Yea..." Kaito scratched his cheeks as Shinichi glared.

"Kaito." Shinichi already had a faint idea at what Kaito was hinting at. It wasn't painting a good picture in his mind.

"What? It was supposed to be a surprise. I mean it wouldn't have been actually dangerous. I'm experienced enough to handle chemicals properly and knows perfectly what to do."

"Gunpowder is a dangerous substance to play with, along with whatever chemical you've decided to mix together to create, I'm assuming, some sort of fireworks."

"Indoor fireworks. I had the kinks worked out already, tested it several times as well."

Shinichi glanced towards the kitchen ceiling. "That's why there's a scorch mark there. I had been wondering how you managed that."

"Yea, well, that was a blunder."

"Kaito."

"Yes Shinichi?"

"No fireworks inside the apartment. What if we burn the place down?"

"Do you have so little trust in me?"

"No but I'm not about to risk the lives of this buildings inhabitants all for you to create a spectacular show."

"Oh? So you think my shows are spectacular?" Kaito lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"Ba'rou!" Shinichi turned away to hide the forming blush. "That's not the point here!"

"I'll be more careful next time." Kaito loved how shy his detective suddenly became and went to hug him. "Beside, you would have loved to see that. And I really had wanted to give you a personal show." Kaito nuzzled Shinichi, ignoring the protests and shoves. In the end, Kaito was booted onto the floor from his place on the sofa.

 **-OMAKE (1) END-**

* * *

 **-OMAKE (2): Witch's lair-**

"Good day to you Kuroba-kun. What brings you to my humble abode?" Akako sat on her chair inside the deep, dark library-slash-study-slash-workroom. Kaito spied a cauldron bubbling away at a corner but decided to ignore it. Having been directed in this particular direction the moment the large doors opened by that so-call butler (Kaito was tempted to call the man a gargoyle by his looks) he tried not to think about the decorations he saw on the way over.

"Koizumi, I'm sure you know what I want already." Kaito stuck to the door instead of venturing into the room. If he actually concentrate, he knows he'll see chalk markings on the ceiling and floor. He did not wish to be caught in whatever spell the witch was weaving, just in case it ended up with him becoming a prisoner or something. That would definitely be something the witch would go for.

"Yes, I could guess at what you want but I'd like you to make the _request_. That way, you'll have to pay me." Akako's red eyes gleamed. Even though she had somehow accepted the magician could no longer become her devoted slave because of his particular choice in partners, it did not mean Akako did not want to own him. Maybe, if she played her cards right, she could have possession of him and the one he associates with. Those pair of eyes are always a plus in her books.

Kaito considered whether it was worth it, a brief instance of reprieve from whatever bad luck they were experiencing lately for the payment of, most likely their soul or something.

"Well? I don't have all day."

"You know what, I think it's not worth it anymore." Kaito began to turn away. "Thanks for your time anyways. Sorry to bother you."

"Wait!" Akako called out desperately. She could not believe the magician would just come and go as he pleased. She wanted something out of this encounter.

Kaito turned back to face Akako.

"Look, I'll...grant this. You wanted a day without everything happening right?" Akako sighed with resignation. She noticed how the magician's grin widened. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." She muttered, having already fallen into the trap.

"Come on Koizumi, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"I suppose..." Sighing, she reached for her mobile. "I can probably secure an afternoon. Tropical Island ok for you?"

"I don't have much choice do I?" Kaito shrugged. Neither Shinichi or himself likes that place per-se but if it was the only place the witch could _secure_ , then he'll take what he could.

"I can do other places but I don't want to. Not when you've forced me into a position like this. And just because of that, I'll ask Nakamori-chan and Hakuba-kun to join us on the day."

"Yea, yea." Kaito gave a backhanded wave. "Message me when you've confirmed the date. But if there was a single crime, I'm not going to be held responsible for what happens."

Kaito had come to the witch's residence to hopefully get an amulet or something, however, he ended up having a day's outing. 'Oh well, at lease a day without all these things happening. Should be as good as a relaxation we could get."

 **-OMAKE (2) END-**


	50. First Calmness

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Wow, 50 chapters! Never thought I could write so much. This was intended to be a filler chapter because I've been a bit busy so I'm a bit behind in the plot department...It makes reference to the OMAKE at the last chapter, Chapter 14, and Chapter 28. Some spoiler (-ish?) to Movie 10 if you squint.

* * *

First Calmness

Kaito glanced over to the passengers seat next to him, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the soft rise and fall of the chest. He could tell his detective was still asleep even with the blindfold on. After making the necessary arrangements, he kidnapped his detective in his sleep in order to actually have a vacation of some sort. The deal he made with Akako should ensure some peace and quiet, at least he knew nothing too catastrophic would happen. The condition set by the witch was not having his detective _see_ the exterior of the place because, according to her, his detective has eyes that can see through false masks and can penetrate into the truth, which would undo her spells. Hence, the blindfolds. To make sure Shinichi would not struggle, Kaito had tied him to the seats, which was why he had to keep a close eye on his detective to see when he would wake up. He knew Shinichi would panic the moment he's awake.

He just came off the freeway when he noticed his detective stirring in his seat. They were close to the destination, only 30 minutes away, but Kaito could not let his detective see yet. He placed his hand on Shinichi's shoulders to calm him down.

"Don't panic Love." He felt the muscles tensed beneath his touch. "We'll be there soon. If you promise me not to remove the blindfold, I'll untie you."

"Kaito?" There was uncertainty in his voice. Kaito figured it must be because Shinichi had been involved in kidnappings so much that it was difficult to fully trust a voice he could not see.

"Who else?" At the traffic lights, which just turned red, Kaito leaned over to give his detective a peck on the cheeks before reaching back to undo the knot of ribbon holding his detective. "Don't remove the blindfold yet."

Shinichi huffed, but kept his hands away from his face as he rubbed the wrist to resume circulation.

"Where are we going? And I'm assuming this to be early in the morning?"

Indeed it was early, barely even could be considered dawn as the sun has yet to rise. Though this would just add to the atmosphere when Kaito pulls off the blindfold.

"Somewhere we can actually relax. With so many things happening lately, I thought we could use a break. And before you panic, I've already informed Megure-keibu of our whereabouts to stop people worrying. He was the one insisting I shouldn't allow you to your mobile phone or any sort of external communication for the duration of the outing."

Shinichi sighed, resigning himself to his overprotective boyfriend and overly concerned fatherly figure. There was nothing he could do at the moment even though there was a tonne of work that needs to be followed up. He knew it was useless to argue once Kaito had get his mind to certain things, though he shouldn't really complain seeing as he had the exact same thought yesterday night, of wanting to bring Kaito somewhere secluded so they could just relax.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Well...it's somewhere close. Though I promise it'll be OK this time. Do you trust me?" Kaito said with apprehension. Their destination was not one that would invoke the best memories in his detective but Akako had said there were not many locations she could _secure_ in such a short time.

"...I trust you..." Shinichi did not sound all that confident, though Kaito chalked it up be being blindfolded rather than actual distrust.

As soon as he parked the car, and warning Shinichi not to take off the blindfold until he said so, Kaito guided his detective across the bitumen road towards the large red building. Once inside, Kaito let go of Shinichi's hand to untie the soft fabric. Blue eyes blinked several times to adjust to the warm lights and glittering decor.

"The Red Castle in Tropical Land?" Shinichi immediately recognised the interior design. Hard not to because of the case he had been involved in.

"I know you don't have the best experience in theme parks and such but..." Kaito wasn't too sure how he should explain the less than logical aspect of his plan. "I made certain you can have a great time here."

Shinichi stared into the hopeful violets, it was filled with both anxiety and expectation. Kaito was unconsciously making things appear and disappear, without the puffs of smoke that often accompanies such acts, which shows how uncertain his magician was towards his own reaction. He did not want his magician's efforts to go to waste so he took Kaito's hands in his own.

"Well?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for then? I'm assuming you have the day planned down to the minute."

Kaito looked wide eyed before laughing out loud. "That's Hakuba, the one planning down to the minute. I'm more of an improv type. Though we should first check out the room seeing as we'll be staying the night."

Shinichi wasn't sure whether he should be surprised or should he have expected it. The standard room had somehow been transformed into a honeymoon suite, complete with roses and flower petals, not forgetting the origami towels on top of the silk sheeted bed. It was the Shirahama onsen trip all over again, though without meddling woman this time. Shinichi did not dare to enter the bathroom, he expected it to be decorated with candles and petals as well.

"You like?" Kaito stood at the back of Shinichi, holding him at the waist arms wrapping around like a soft blanket, as they faced the curtained off windows.

"Are you trying to propose?" Shinichi teased, poking at the hand secured around him. "Or were you hoping to get lucky tonight?"

Kaito knew Shinichi was trying to make fun of him, so instead of becoming flustered, he kept his calm and nuzzled on the exposed flesh of the neck. Shinichi had leaned into his touches, breaths leaning slightly towards the shallow end.

"I won't need to hope to get lucky." Kaito felt his detective squirm before settling in a comfortable position. "I know I will."

"Confident much." Shinichi turned his head to look directly into Kaito's eyes. "You don't think I'll say no?"

"Not with the way your body is responding right now." Kaito let his hands roam to where it pleases, stroking soft skin when exposed to them or teased through fabric where it was covered. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kaito saw the pink flush up on the cheeks. "But enough teasing, there's something you should see right now."

Moving away from his detective, to which said detective sighed at the loss of warmth and contact, Kaito strode over to the curtains and pulled the fabric back. It revealed the dawning sky, flushing the scene with a warm orange glow. It made the urban skyline look like a picture to be hung inside the museum.

"A beautiful view isn't it?" Kaito whispered as he took up his previous position behind his detective. "I came across this last time I was here. I wanted to share this view with you, but the chance never came up until now. Especially since I had been reluctant to bring you here, what with all the bad memories you have of Tropical Land."

"Kaito..." Shinichi turned his head to place a kiss onto the cherry lips that normally concealed that silver tongue. "You're so thoughtful." Shinichi admitted before directing his gaze back out the window to burn the image into his mind.

Kaito smiled, letting the silence roll over them as they enjoyed the moment of rare peace.

After sharing their breakfast inside their rented room, courtesy of room service, they met up with their friends at the lobby to go into Tropical Land properly.

"Aoko should be coming with Hakuba and Koizumi, Mouri-chan would be coming along as well since I had to call her to get in contact with Suzuki-jou for a bit of help." Kaito commented as he handed his detective a cup of coffee bought from the stand inside the lobby. In his own hands was his cup of overly sweetened flavour latte that Shinichi often calls 'a diabetic waiting to happen'.

"You needed help? I thought you had all the connections in the world." Shinichi said sarcastically, accepting his own coffee, knowing the reason Kaito had to call the young heiress was to secure the room of his choice.

"It's easier to do this though the normal channels rather than through unconventional ones." Kaito took a sip of coffee from Shinichi's cup instead of his own in his hands. It was retaliation and revenge in its most petty form.

Shinichi playfully scowled before attacking Kaito on tho mouth, as though to retrieve said drink from inside the mouth.

"Ahem." A rather loud cough alerted the pair to their friends' arrival. "You know, all you have to do was leave a message with reception to tell us you two couldn't make it for today." The young heiress teased. Glancing about, Kaito noticed Aoko had a pink tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks as Hakuba tries to look anywhere but at Kaito and his detective. The resident witch watched with too much interest in Kaito's opinion, and somehow was whispering into the young heiress' ear (possibly scheming) and Ran was trying hard to stifle the giggle behind her fist.

"Ran! Didn't hear you guys approaching!" Shinichi immediately jumped back and out of Kaito's hold. "You guys surprised us!"

"Not as much as you two surprising us with the display." Ran teased, poking at Shinichi's side as she did so. Turning towards Kaito, Ran uttered her thanks before stating the theme park would be opening soon.

Shinichi was apprehensive at first, glancing over his shoulders every minute as though to check for stalkers and murderers. Though, Kaito had assured him nothing will be happening for their outing, Shinichi was still nervous.

"There's no need for you to be looking Kudo-san." Akako commented offhandedly as the others played at the carnival stands. They have been walking around the park all morning and afternoon, trying out the many thrill rides. They've arrived in this area of the park to wait for a show and she had been left alone with the detective when the magician had reluctantly _volunteered_ to buy them drinks under the witch's insistence. "I gave Kuroba-kun my word nothing would happen."

Shinichi looked at the girl skeptically as he carefully inched away on the bench. She was giving off creepy vibes that nearly sent Shinichi running for the hills. Something just doesn't feel normal about this companion of his.

Akako laughed elegantly, though slightly disappointed that the detective would rather move away from her.

"You know, you're quite interesting. A being who brings about justice and truth yet so voluntarily hide the truth to protect what he deem as his. A contradictory being indeed." Her intense scarlet gaze fell onto Shinichi's blues. "But if I were you I'd be more cautious seeing as a phantom will ultimately fade to darkness, no amount of truth hiding can alter that fact."

Shinichi was about to ask more when a small flock of doves hovered in sight. Each of the six birds had a ribbon in its beak that was tied to a small paper cup. Shinichi reached out to take the small package, several of the doves decided to use Shinichi as a perch where others decide to fly back to their owner. Shinichi noticed a small note written on the paper cup.

 _There's a long line so it'll take a bit of time. Hope you don't mind having this icy treat for now._

The hand written note had a small dove doodle in red ink inside a heart. Shinichi couldn't help but blush.

"Looks quite tempting." Akako leaned over, chest close to Shinichi's arms and nearly touching. For a brief moment, the detective wondered if she was trying to seduce him.

Disregarding the her antics, Shinichi lifted the lid to reveal a multi-colour soft serve within the white cup. There was a small spoon inside, tied with a bright red ribbon. Shinichi couldn't help but smile in appreciation at his magician's cute actions.

"Tasty." Akako snapped Shinichi from his admiration. For a moment Shinichi forgot he was not alone. He was once again interrupted when Hakuba approached them on the bench.

"Where are the girls?" Shinichi could not help but ask, fearing something might have happened.

Hakuba looked over to a corner nested between several booths of carnival games. "They've decided to try out that fortune teller."

Akako had a wicked grin. "Maybe I should go join them." She playfully tilted Shinichi's chin and the detective shuddered. Akako snickered before walking away.

"She has no sense of proprietary does she?" Shinichi took the spoon to taste the ice cream, only to find it wasn't the sweet treat he thought. Lifting an eyebrow, he stared again at the spread of colour before letting out an uncharacteristic chuckle and took another spoonful, earning a questioning look from Hakuba.

Hakuba decided not to comment on the strange actions of his friend. Instead he inquired of the whereabouts of the prankster magician.

"Kaito's still waiting in line apparently. He sent over a gelato as an apology...I think."

"Gelato...?" Hakuba looked unconvinced. "I thought he hated the stuff, saying it was mocking ice cream."

"He knows I'm not that partial towards sweets." Shinichi smiled with satisfaction. "Was there something you need from me? Or were you just trying to escape from the girl talk?"

"The latter, though I wouldn't mind discussing with you about the recent capture during the last KID heist." Hakuba took the seat but he cautiously looked side to side as though with an intention to break the law. Shinichi didn't bother hide his amusement at Hakuba's paranoia of fearing Kaito suddenly popping up. Noticing the questioning gaze, Hakuba elaborated. "Kuroba forbade me from mentioning anything to do with crime or cases."

Shinichi had the decency to stop himself from chuckling as he imagined the types of threats and blackmail his magician used to prevent Hakuba from talking about cases. Though, a detective's sense of curiosity and their adherence to searching for truths often means threats and blackmail rarely works.

"Did anything come up during the interrogation?" Shinichi enquired, ignoring Kaito's imaginary nagging voice in his head. He was forced to go to the hospital so he missed the interrogations all together. That and because the whole of Division One had threatened to cuff him into the police vehicle and drive him home if he was seen at the station that night instead of resting because of the scuffle he involved himself in.

"Goldberg refused to cooperate." Shaking his head, Hakuba leaned back to relax. "Though he was complaining for a change of clothing and threatened to sue. Not sure how that would go since it was KID who inflicted the trauma on him. Megure-keibu took him off Nakamori-keibu's hands quite quickly, along with his subordinates, straight after the interrogation. Our international associates would rather not take Goldberg and has left him to the Japanese government for charging him with his crimes."

"Strange. I thought he was internationally wanted." Something smells fishy with the way things went.

"The correspondents mentioned something about their consultant requesting the Japanese to handle Goldberg's case so they're probably doing it as a favour."

And just as Shinichi suspected, it reeked of his father's involvement. He should have known his parents would follow through with their promises. Briefly, he wondered whether Goldberg would survive the imprisonment.

"Shinichi!" Kaito waved enthusiastically in the distance with two cups of drink in hand. Shinichi smile at his overly energetic magician. Hakuba quickly excused himself, not wanting to draw attention, though Kaito was already giving him a warning look, as though he knew they were discussing cases.

"Kaito, stop it." Shinichi playfully hit him on the more with the spoon. "Hakuba was only answering my question. Don't give him a hard time."

"Looks like he hasn't learnt his lesson yet..." Kaito comically narrowed his eyes at it focused on Hakuba's form in the distance.

"Kaito." Shinichi warned.

The magician smiled with mock apology and Shinichi knew the blond detective would be hit with a healthy dose of humiliation sometime he was least expecting it. Sighing and fully knowing there was no way he could prevent it from happening, Shinichi focused on the offered drink. The taste was unique but not exactly bad.

"What is it?" Shinichi opened the lid. It smelled like coffee but lacks the acidic taste or bitterness. It was very smooth and had left a nutty aftertaste in his mouth. It also left a lingering sweetness on his tongue. If Shinichi was to compare the drink, it tasted a little bit like Kaito, smooth and sweet with a hint of mystery.

"You like it?" Kaito took a sip from his own cup, smiling contently. "I hijacked their kitchens to make this."

Shinichi sputtered, nearly choking on the drink. He wanted to scold Kaito but knows it's useless to even try.

"Then I guess I can expect you to take over the kitchens back in our apartment then?" Shinichi had been the one who used the kitchens most often, stating that Kaito had a tendency to blow up the kitchen rather than actually doing something productive like cooking something edible (Kaito's experimentations in the kitchens were often too fiery in nature and not enough actual cooking).

"Who knows." Kaito shrugged, not wanting to content further. He of course knows how to cook but would prefer his detective to do the cooking because food tastes so much better once it passes through those deft hands.

Their day past with the much needed peace and by the time dusk was beginning to settle, the friends pasted ways. Kaito escorted Shinichi back to their rented room, where room service once again set up their meal. They enjoyed the night fireworks show from the comfort of their bedroom window.

Shinichi relaxed on the sofa facing the large window, sighing with contentment as he leaned into Kaito's chest. In front of them was a glorious spread of food.

"So? Was it up to your expectations?" Kaito asked with a hopeful sound in his voice.

"Well, you did keep your promise." Shinichi turned to place a small kiss on Kaito. "So I guess you earned your award."

Kaito laughed out loud, sounding much like the jingling of bells rather than the mocking tone often emitted from the same lips. "Then allow me to claim my prize." Slowly, his lips descended onto Shinichi's with the fireworks in the background. It was a wondrous end to their weekend before they have to face the harshness of reality once more.

 **-TBC-**


	51. First Accusations

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Delayed chapter cuz...life...

* * *

First Accusations

It was nearing 3am in the morning when Kaito finally returned to the apartment. The cast had been rowdy at the final show, insisting he stay for the after party. Kaito had called for Shinichi to join him but his detectives said he was busy with a case.

Gently, he let the front door close with a soft thud, taking care to avoid the traps that were set. He noticed the small glow from the bedroom area and peeked only. To his annoyance, his detective was still up, with a laptop on his lap and several sheets of paper scattered around him.

"I thought you have morning classes tomorrow. Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" Kaito removed his jacket, hanging it on a nearby hook.

"Kaito!" Shinichi was startled from his thoughts, not noticing the return of his magician. "Welcome home. Sorry I couldn't join you at the party."

"When you said you had a case, I wasn't expecting you to be working on the ongoing case. Alone." Kaito picked up a sheet of paper, holding it against the limited light provided by the computer screen, he noticed a few recognizable names. There were also a series of addresses along with something resembling a timetable. "What are you planning Love?"

"I think it's about time we fought back." Shinichi handed Kaito a small stack of paper that had been sitting on the bedside table. "These were the information decoded from Zeus' Ring."

Kaito swore vehemently as he read the information. "Weapons design, biochemical blueprints, government information. What is all this? It looks as though they could have taken over the world should they choose!"

"I'm guessing no one ever actually deciphered the contents of the ring before. That and the ring had been kept in a very secure location that no one knew about until recently." Shinichi rubbed his face with frustration. "It is also as likely that no one had a device that could actually read the thing. The Professor really outdid himself."

Kaito shared a smile with Shinichi, the Professor was a genius in his own right even if some of his inventions does turn out to be strange creations and more weapon-like than the child-friendly things he was aiming for.

"How did that agent managed to come across this?" Kaito leafed through a few more sheets. "It even has notes about _that_ poison."

"I'd like to say luck but I don't think this is the case here." Shinichi squeezed the bridge of his nose, scrunching up his face. "It's too much of a coincidence, what with the Organization splintering."

Kaito reached out to the laptop, closing the lid to put it on sleep, and set it aside. Shinichi raised a questioning eyebrow at him when Kaito proceeded to remove the scattered paper notes and began pushing him down into the bed.

"If you want to actually head into class tomorrow, and you have been complaining about attendance records, then you better sleep." Gently, Kaito tugged the blanket and tucked his detective in. "Sometimes I have to wonder about you." Shaking his head, Kaito tutted. "And you better be asleep when I come back out." He headed in the direction of the bathroom as Shinichi looked warmly at his retreating back, not noticing the small smile playing on his detective's lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days came and went, everything seemed normal to everyone except for the magician-detective pair. They were a bunch of nervous energy, always looking over their shoulders. Though this time, they were more discrete and seemed less stressed (though the term _less_ is really quite relative, the situation was more stressful than trying to apprehend a serial murder but less than trying to disarm a ticking time bomb). As more of the Ring had been deciphered, as the Professor sent them more of the findings, the pair filtered the selected information to the relevant agencies. But none of the agencies were willing to act yet, stating "there was not enough proof". Shinichi complained vehemently to Kaito about the bureaucracy involved and how the so-called responsible agencies for defense only act when they feel like it. More than once, Kaito heard Shinichi muttering "selfish-pricks" along with choice adjectives that Nakamori-keibu would spout during KID's heist.

"And here I thought we would get that breakthrough." Shinichi sighed into his coffee as they sat in the outdoor café.

"You expect too much from them." Kaito spoke from experience. It was the main reason why he took up the KID mantle. The uncooperative nature of law enforcement and the possible corruption makes it difficult for Kaito to trust. He could never know who was a double, or triple, agent. "At least we still have Division One if all else fails."

"I really don't want to involve them..." Shinichi tipped the now empty coffee cup from side to side, clinking on the table top. Kaito had to wonder how Shinichi could drain the hot liquid so fast as there were still traces of steam coming from inside the cup.

All of a sudden, an OL approached their table and without warning, sat down on the empty chair. Both tensed as they turned their attention to the intruder.

"You're playing with fire you know right?" Sultry English flowed from the blood red lips. "You're bound to be burned if you don't have the right precautions. Demon hunting is serious business, even if you fire the Silver Bullet." The lady nudged the wire rimmed glasses further up the nose, drawing attention to her crystalline eyes. She winked playfully at Kaito before turning her full attention to the detective sitting opposite her.

Tension was immediately released once they realised who the stranger was. Though they still kept up their guard, there was on telling what the woman would do.

"And you know how to effectively kill a demon?" Shinichi leaned back in his seat. "Since you're alone today, I'm assuming not many know of the change of events."

Cautiously, Kaito did a visual survey of the cafe, not noticing any particularly badly dressed individuals or suspicious characters. He tried to act relaxed but it is somewhat difficult when in the presence of the woman, seeing as her motives are still unclear even if they are quite certain as to where her loyalties lie.

The OL did not deem it necessary to answer, instead she raised her hand and ordered a black coffee, a hazelnut latte, and a floral tea for Shinichi, Kaito, and herself in that order. Kaito did not want to know how she knew his favourite in this particular cafe as he made a habit of ordering different drinks each time he visited. It just goes to show how extensive her information network is.

"May I at least ask how you came by this news at least?" Shinichi sounded resigned.

"You underestimate _Our_ network. It should be quite evident that we have feelers everywhere." She smiled seductively. "Afterall, we are all involved in some sticky business that requires delicacy in handling. You know how it is, fragile goods, this side up." She used the hand nearest the window and pointed upwards as she tilted her head in the same direction.

Both immediately looked out the window. The streets were still filled with businessman, road still crowed with cars as is particular for the time of day. Looking up along the building facade, they strained their eyes on the rooftop but not seeing any sudden glint that indicated surveillance (or possible snipers) on them. Shinichi quirked an eyebrow, gesturing her to elaborate. Kaito, on the other hand, glanced in particular at the ceilings inside the cafe. Strategically placed at the corners were internal CCTV cameras. Conspicuously, Kaito directed his detective's attention at the cameras. It was highly likely whoever were keeping an eye on them would have hacked into the cafe's security feed. Shinichi frowned and grunted in distaste.

"If the _goods_ are so fragile, then it would be best to be kept out of sight. No need to draw unwanted attention just yet."

Kaito knew, the _goods_ in question were the two of them. Someone had set their eyes on them and in such a sensitive time as well. He silently wondered how many other cameras, computers, or security feeds had been hacked and taken exploited. It also made him wonder if their own security were enough to protect against the information leak. If the woman managed to get her hands on it, then how many more would be able to stumble across the information stored inside their own laptops.

"Dearies, I'm not the one with the attention to details. However, a special blend of cocktail can always draw attention away, especially if blended correctly. After all, who doesn't like alcohol?" She grinned. "Traditional drinks such as Long Island Ice Tea always draw in the crowd, though it really does depend on the blend. Too much of one spoils the drink." She raised her cup of coffee as though to toast.

Neither detective or magician echoed the action. Kaito in particular thinks this was something to catch them off guard. The mention of alcoholic cocktails were enough to put them at unease.

"Anyways, it's been nice catching up with the two of you." She smiled amicably as she elegantly rose from her seat. "Maybe we'll see each other some time later." She did not bother to pick up the bill and walked coolly out the cafe, jingling the bells as the door closes.

Shinichi slumped over in his seat but Kaito did not worry. He had half the mind to mimic his detective's action. Kaito could faintly hear Shinichi cursing under his breath, about blond actresses and inconvenient meetings.

"So, how should we approach this?" Kaito voiced out with the intention of breaking his detective away from his foul mood. Having something to focus on generally can be a distraction enough for Shinichi.

"Well, I now know I've caught the attention of more than just the US and Japan. How many were paying attention to my action is unknown, though it seems they would be willing to help if it involves a certain topic." Shinichi had to somehow figure out which agents are worth more to which agency. He was sure Vermouth was high on the FBI list, Rum on the CIA, though where would the other lackies fit and how many sleeper agents were inside the Organisation is quite unknown at this point. Stumbling blindly into the fray could mean inadvertently endangering embedded agents.

"I'm getting the feeling that it really depends on the target, though it is possible they don't want to remove their own people from the mixture." Kaito took a napkin from the nearby holder and began folding it into something intricate, drawing Shinichi's eyes to his actions in the process. It was easier for Kaito to think if he had something occupying his hands. It was either this or he start doing tricks and juggling. "Maybe they want to flush out members from other groups, or maybe they're just curious. Though the only thing that worries me is how they came by the information. It's as though their networks are as large, if not larger than, the people we're pursuing."

"Those up North are always on the lookout. I wouldn't be surprised." Sitting back up, Shinichi drained his cup of coffee. "She had given us clear indications of her alliances, though never her motive."

"Enough talk." Kaito waved for the waitress but stopped mid action when he noticed a pair of eyes deliberately making contact with them. Shinichi followed Kaito's gaze and landed on a table three seats away. "Why is she here?" He moaned out loud.

"She's just probably concerned about our progress." Shinichi let out a wane smile. "Or more likely she's worried about her brother. We have, in essence, cut off her ties."

As they left the cafe, their _stalker_ followed and both led them to an abandoned lot nearby. Kaito made quick work to secure the perimeter and set his doves on look out as they wait for the other party to approach. Minutes later, a smart looking _man_ walked around the corner and climbed pass the fencing to approach them.

"What is it that you so desperately want to know?" It sounded as though Shinichi was impatient. "You're going to blow your cover if you continue to tail us."

"You made a promise Kudo-kun. You were supposed to get my brother out." Mizunashi Rena had a pained look on her disguised face. It was one that was quite familiar to Shinichi as it reminded him of his time as Conan, the powerless feeling and desperation.

"Trust me, I'm doing everything I can to pull him out. But his ability to blend into the crowd actually made him more valuable to the CIA and Organisation alike."

"We've even tried discrediting him, though it's not doing much good." Kaito added his two cents, hopefully it would alleviate some of her worries. "We're working as best we can but the Americans are stubborn."

"We'll try to keep you informed." Shinichi wanted this conversation over. Even though they only went for classes and not much had happened, the previous meeting had tired him out more than actually playing a full soccer match.

She gritted her teeth, knowing full well it was the best deal she had, and retreated back the way she came. Once she was out of sight, and after Kaito recalled all his doves, Shinichi latched onto Kaito's waist and buried his more in the curve of his neck. It startled and scared Kaito to the point were he nearly pulled out the hidden card gun.

"Sorry." Shinichi apologized after several minutes of standing and nuzzling. "Just that..."

"No need to apologise." Kaito patted on the top of his head, running his hand along the hair to calm his detective, knowing he was probably just rattled from two consecutive meetings that were equally stressful even if they were different in nature. Kaito did not mind one bit, rather he quite like how his detective fitted himself nicely beside his body, and how he was depended upon.

"Then thanks." Shinichi beamed. It melted Kaito, dissolving him into a puddle.

Kaito smiled stupidly and laid a gentle kiss on the temples.

"Any time Love." Gripping onto his detective tighter, he led them along the path that would take them back to the apartment.

 **-TBC-**


	52. First Dive

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: Hints of MATURE CONTENT

A/N: I want to cry now...I edited this but it wouldn't save, and I had to do it all over again, and missing out on many of the finer details too...

* * *

First Dive

KID stood rigid on top of the roof with tonight's prize standing tall next to his feet. The crystal vase that was his heist target twinkled under the moonlight. This heist was one of those 'response to challenges' heist and the target was not what he wanted anyways. None on his heist targets these days were what he wanted however, KID had to make an appearance somehow lest The Organisation resort to drastic methods in luring him out. After all, he already knew the Pandora to be in the possession of The Organisation, much to his displeasure.

KID kept his eyes focused on the scenery in front of him. The crowd had dispersed and the police, or most of them, had gone to chase after the dummy. His monocle, after a recent upgrade from the Professor, now shows a bright green dot off the side of his lens. It was telling him his detective was still safe and alive. He let his eyes drift over to a particular building, debating whether to switch to his other monocle that been equipped with infrared vision for dim lighting condition. Though what he really wanted was to be there by his detective's side but Shinichi had pointed out that KID would make a nice distraction so it would be best for him to respond to the challenge. That and because Shinichi somehow had it in his mind that if KID or Kaito were seen with him together during this take down, they would make wonderful _hostages_ for The Organisation against Shinichi. Kaito really don't understand his detective sometimes, why his detective feels he had the responsibility to protect everyone even when he knew both Kaito and KID can easily protect themselves.

Faintly, KID registered the metallic doors opening, scraping against to concrete floor. He did not bother to turn as this particular detective was not the one he had been waiting for anyways.

"Why are you still here Kaitou KID?" The voice tinged with slight annoyance asked, feet tapping until he came to a stop at a polite distance from the thief. "Shouldn't you have left after you released your dummy?"

"Did you know," KID kept his eyes focused on the bright green dot and the building. As long as the dot remains lit, his detective was safe. "This rooftop is the only one that allows me to view that particular building over there?" KID nudged his chin in the direction of his focus.

The building was dark, not showing any signs that there was a major take down happening. Neither Shinichi nor himself had expected to actually catch anyone of importance from The Organisation, but they had high hopes of salvaging some important evidence that would lead them to the people they are most interested. At least, by standing at this location, KID can ensure there would be no snipers tonight.

KID's eyes flickered when the green dot jerked in its location, possibly due to a sudden disruption of the signal or his detective moving away from his previous location.

"And why is that building so interesting to you?" Hakuba dared to step up closer to KID, standing nearly side by side as he also directed his gaze towards the said building. "That's just a normal office building, its occupants have all left for the day. If I remembered correctly, the Task Force and Nakamori-keibu had personally inspected the building to check for unsavory characters or possible threats."

"There are many ways to hide in plain sight Tantei-san." KID admonished, he would have thought after attending so many of his heist, the detective would figure this particular fact out. KID had, in many circumstances, hidden right in front of their eyes for a number of his heists. "No amount of checking could reveal a person should they truly wish to hide themselves from the police." KID sounded tired but his posture was too stiff, like a cat ready to pounce.

"You still haven't replied to my question." Hakuba voiced his impatience with much annoyance. He hated when his questions were ignored.

"It's dangerous to leave that building to its own devices." KID let out an enigmatic smile, one that looks quite like the cat's caught the canary. "However, I do advise you to leave such matters to the professional. Your expertise was always in catching thieves and we should leave it that way." KID's Cheshire grin morphed into a more serious expression, hoping to divert the detective's interest elsewhere.

"I'm a detective. It's part of what I do, never leaving a stone unturned. What case has you so interested?"

"A bothersome one. One that has been going on for a long time." KID finally took his eyes away from the building. "One that you should not be involved in seeing as you're not on their radar."

"Who's..." Before Hakuba could finishing the sentence, the ground shook and they heard a thunderous roar from the building's direction. Glass pane shattering was heard and the cars parking below began to wail.

When the small green dot flickered then died, KID jerked his head in the direction, feet stepping extremely close to the edge as though preparing to jump off. One hand reached inside the pocket to pull out a transmission device of sorts. He stuck the earpiece into his ear and his other hand was already busy dialing numbers across the touch screen of his smart phone.

"Come on, pick up." It was apparent that KID was agitated by his voice even when his face showed no such emotions.

After what seems like an eternity, when in reality it was less than a minute, the phone was picked up with a tired " _Kaito?_ "

"Where are you?" KID walked along the roof's edge, as though another location could give him better perspective of the happenings inside the opposite building.

" _Down some garbage chute, in the rubbish refuse._ " There were sniffing sounds from the other end. " _Urg, what are people throwing into the garbage? I stink really bad._ "

KID let out an unintended laugh, earning a questioning eye from his detective companion.

"It's not called garbage collection for nothing." It sounded KID was trying hard to not turn it into a full blown cackle. "I should have some things back in the apartment to get rid of the smell."

" _Of course you do._ " There was a sound of exasperation from the other end. " _Well, the good news is I might have salvaged something we could use._ "

"It takes a detective to dive into garbage to find the incriminating evidences after all." Kaito joked, the blond detective's presence was quickly forgotten as KID chatted with his beloved. Only when Hakuba let himself cough politely to draw attention back to the situation did KID say his farewell to his detective.

"You should know better than to indulge yourself during work hours." Hakuba admonished the cheeky thief.

"What can I say, it was an attractive distraction." KID shrugged his shoulders, flicking his wrists to make his phone disappear. "I guess that's it from me tonight. Do see to the return of tonight's target for me?" He nudged the vase with his foot, carefully sliding it across the case concrete. Then, as though it had a mind of its own, the vase continued to move even as KID removed his foot, much like a foot soldier following orders. The vase slowly made its journey towards Hakuba and came to a complete stop in front of said detective, who had his eyes wide like saucers.

"I'm your delivery man now?" The blond detective picked up the vase to inspect for scratches. If he was being really honest, Hakuba was trying to look for the evidence to the trick. KID chuckled before diving down the roof and deploying his hang glider to sail into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just when Kaito finished readying the bathroom with the various stink removing ingredients, Shinichi called out his return. Kaito stepped out of the bathroom to check with his detective.

"You weren't kidding when you said you stink." Kaito magicked two face mask and handed one to Shinichi before donning on his own. The cottony gauze were soaked with a soothing mint fragrant to cut into the smell. It made it less pungent but it still smelled bad. "And I thought you've smelled all kinds of bad things, what with you being a detective and going all over the place to look for clues."

Shinichi walked briskly towards the bathroom, trying his best not to breath in anymore of the stink. It had not been so bad at first but the stench seems to have stuck to every inch of skin and clothing. Even after standing out in the open air for half an hour, the smell never dissipated, which was the reason why he had to pay triple he fare for his taxi ride back. In hindsight, he should have rented a car beforehand. Stripping out of his clothes, he placed every single piece into the black garbage bag and pushed it as far away from the showers as possible. As soon as his clothes were sealed inside the bag did he respond.

"I don't really think it was the usual garbage inside that refuse. It smells more than just kitchen scraps and paper that's often associated with office buildings." He stepped into the showers, letting the warm water rain down through his hair. The smell seems to have compounded when the warm water hit his skin, but using the various soaps and liquids Kaito had placed beforehand seems to cut into the stench somewhat.

"Of course it was." Kaito picked up the plastic bag, careful when he opened the top, before dumping a can full of powdery substance inside. Sealing the bag back up, he gave the bag a vigorous shake. "It's one of their offices. I doubt they were just doing the normal trading there." Kaito took a spritzer bottle and began spraying the inside of the bathroom as the steam rose from behind the showers. The warm air made the stink worst, even with the ventilation on full blast (and they have invested in some really good ventilation system what with all the chemicals that Kaito tends to work with for his hobby).

"And I wasn't even on the actual floor where the garbage was held, only part way down the chute. I shudder to imagine what it would actually smell like..." There were sounds of intense scrubbing, and a small hiss from Shinichi when he ripped off the tracker taped above his heart. "I was quite sure the end of the chute did not lead to an easy escape."

"So you decided to test the Professor's newest invention." Kaito remembered being handed a small, compact, grappling hook that was disguised as a watch. Shinichi had his watch upgraded to be able to shoot a shorter distance of wire when compared to Kaito's version but the belt that normally shoots out inflatable soccer balls can now double up as a harness to be attached to the wire, thereby freeing the detective's hands for climbing, which makes the whole setup more suited for lifesaving than trying to travel up walls. "You're lucky you didn't fall and break something."

"Despite all the explosions that comes from the Professor's place, he does ensure the safety of the users of his inventions." The fondness was evident in his voice. Kaito did not doubt he was reminiscing about his time as Conan. He had heard it was the time when the Professor was most active in his experimentation, most likely making better gadgets for the miniature detective. Kaito had to repress the shiver as memories of deadly projectiles sailing through the air resurfaced in his mind. In a way, Conan was more deadly than Shinichi because the small child hides his claws behind that innocent facade. With Shinichi, people would expect the detective to be able to deal damages but never with an eight-year old child.

Because of the silence, Shinichi had assumed he was left alone to shower in peace, so when he finished and stepped from behind the curtains, he was startled and jumped back, nearly slipping on the damp surface. His hand reached for the nearby towels to cover up his body.

"Now Love, there's no need to be shy." Kaito stalked forward with the grace of a panther approaching its prey. Shinichi noticed the glimmer of something more...playful shining beneath the pools of amethyst. He took a gulp of air as he let out a strained smile.

"Love. Darling." Kaito encircled his detective around the waist, pulling so that the moist skin could lay flushed against his chest. He could feel the warm water being absorbed by the cottony fabric but it was of little consequence. "I've seen every inch of you before." Kaito let himself nibble on the earlobe, eliciting a small whimper from his partner.

Shinichi tried to resist and place his hands to push against his magician, head turning away to avoid another attempt but inadvertently exposed his neck for Kaito to take advantage of. "Not now, not here."

Kaito leaned back slightly to his his detective some semblance of choice and space. Eyes in silent laughter as he heard the reluctance in Shinichi's voice but the body had another mind of its own.

"You don't have classes until tomorrow afternoon, my lectures are all webcasts. We have more than enough time to indulge ourselves tonight."

"You really are a bad influence on me." Shinichi could not fault the reasoning and submitted himself to Kaito as he manoeuvred them back towards the bed where they promptly fell as one when their legs hit the edge. "I guess this is what I get for associating myself with a thief." Shinichi managed to weasel out between his whimpers and moans.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Kaito kissed the edges of his mouth, knowing it was driving his detective insane because he did not make any further action apart from the kisses on his face and neck. It was already taking all on Kaito's control to not let his hands roam about the soft flesh. The scent of clean skin mixing with Shinichi's own body scent was enough to rouse the animalistic side in him. "Besides you owe me one for not being at my heist."

Amusement twinkle in the sapphire eyes. "Oh? Even though I've given you ample notice ahead of time?"

"Yes. And I demand compensation." Kaito landed a few more kisses as he repositioned them to a more comforting angle, which also happens to have his knees nudging at certain sensitive spots. Shinichi wriggled beneath him with unconscious effort to gain some more skinship, even though Kaito was still fully clothed.

"Hn, who am I to deny such claims then?" Shinichi pulled himself up, elbows supporting his weight, as he tries to recapture his magician's lips. "Though you seem to be slightly over dressed for the occasion."

"I knew you would come around to see my logic." Kaito let Shinichi draw him into another kiss as his hands roamed around and fumbled with the various trappings from his clothes.

xxxxxxxxx

The incessant buzzing woke Kaito from his slumber. He cracked open a dry eye, blinking to adjust to the dimness of their apartment. By the amount of light shining from the gap between the curtains, dawn just barely broke. He felt Shinichi snuggle into him further, burying himself closer as Kaito somehow managed to jostle him from an apparently comfortable position. Kaito let his hand trail up the bare arms, coming to cup the relaxed jaws. Shinichi leaned in closer to the touch, giving an unconscious sigh that triggered a fond smile from Kaito. He would have further indulged himself if the phone had not began to vibrate once more. Reaching out for the offending device, he read the caller ID, which turned out to be a series of numbers and letters. He lifted an eyebrow as he turned to look at his sleeping detective. It figures that Shinichi would codify his contacts. He wondered what his detective had assigned for him.

Doing a bit of mental exercise, the caller turned out to be a certain someone of mutual dislike and had no choice but to associate themselves with.

"It's rather rude to call so early in the morning." The morning air was chilly against his exposed skin. Kaito took the phone and nestled it between his ear and the pillow as he lowered himself back down into the bed and tucked himself back into the blanket. He felt by small shiver from Shinichi when his cold skin met his warm flesh.

" _I call in regards to yesterday evening's events. Our team would like to...consult with you._ " The male's voice sounded reluctant over the phone.

"And you couldn't do this at a more reasonable hour." Kaito let his annoyance project through the speaker even as he laid a tender kiss on his Love's temple. He rather enjoyed the early morning moments with Shinichi, when the stress lines have yet to set on his face and when they were both fresh from sleep.

" _I'm assuming this isn't Kudo-kun but Kuroba-kun?_ " There was a moment of hesitance, unsure of whom he was addressing.

"Does it really matter?" Kaito tangled his fingers in the soft dark locks of hair. It always surprised him how much Shinichi could sleep through when he feels completely safe. Kaito could pretty much do anything he wanted at this moment. Though the moment his gaze becomes too intense, his detective would wake. It was strange how physical contact did nothing but non-physical acts may result in a defensive move, generally in the form of a reflexive kick.

" _Not really. We're just calling to inform Kudo-kun that we will be making a house call this morning, as a courtesy of course_."

"I doubt you'll give us the opportunity to say no." Kaito muttered softly, though his voice carried through to the other side it seems, if the sharp intake of air were anything to go by.

" _Regardless, we'll be over in an hour, two if there's traffic._ " The other end cut itself of without further pleasantries.

"Really, the nerve of the people." Kaito removed the phone and replaced it on his side of the bed. Kaito soften his gaze, pulling his detective close as he took in the scent from Shinichi's pulse point. He could easily detect the traces of their activities from last night as well as the detective's natural scent.

"Kaito?" Shinichi mumbled into his chest, face still buried as his tongue and mouth moved. The magician tries to hold himself back as the soft, warm, breath tickled his skin.

"You better wake up Love." Gently, he let himself taste his detective, nibbling on the tips of the ear, careful not to pull on the stray strands of hair. "We're expecting company."

"Fujie? The PSB Director?" Shinichi made no move to extract himself. Rather, he indulged in the act of snuggling closer and melding their bodies together. A stray hand was quite adventurous and began its journey southwards, down the front of his chest.

"How do you know these things." Seeing as his detective was in the mood, Kaito did not bother holding back and let his own hand trail down the spine, momentarily resting on the hips, before dipping inwards to the warmest (hottest, most sensitive) part of his detective's body.

"Mmm, Kaito." Whatever coherent thought Shinichi had been lining up was suddenly forgotten. "That's cheating."

"Well, I had great control before you decided to tease me." Kaito let his fingers wriggle slightly, eliciting delightful moans of desire. Shinichi pushed himself against the appendages.

"How long?" Shinichi leaned upwards and began nibbling at Kaito's jaws. His tongue left moist trails along the skin, making Kaito shiver whenever the warm tongue left. Shinichi's hands had not stopped either for it began to play and brush in rhythm with his kisses.

"An hour." Kaito captured the teasing lips, not wanting to waste another second and not at the least bothered by the morning breath. Shinichi was very accommodating as he opened his mouth to let Kaito in, asking for his magician to come play with him.

Things were just about to heat up when the phone vibrated once more. They initially wanted to ignore the call in favour of doing more exploration but the ringing just continued. When it did turn itself off, it was only for a brief ten seconds (they counted, at least ten teasing moments though whether it had been seconds was anybody's guess) before it vibrated again. Shinichi groaned as his hands groped the table surface for the offending object. He fumbled with the screen, swiping it this way and that until he managed to put the call on speaker.

" _Good morning Cool Guy~_ " The heavily accented voice greeted. Shinichi broke out of their lip lock before looking at the screen once more. He groaned louder this time, slamming his head into the pillow once he recognised the name.

"Jodie-san." Shinichi managed to greet without much enthusiasm, though most of his voice was muffled by the pillow. "Can't you people call at a more appropriate time?"

Kaito held back the snicker as he removed his hands from around Shinichi's waist. His detective pouted to which Kaito pecked him on the tip of his nose before heading for the bathroom. All the while, he could feel the intense blue eyes roving up and down his exposed skin. Before actually closing the door, Kaito gave a cheeky wink and a sly grin, sending Shinichi into another pout.

" _Is it too early? Should we call again sometime later?_ "

"Was there something you need Jodie-san?" Shinichi ignored the question, wanting to have this over and done with.

" _Well, it has to do with last night. You see..._ " Jodie went on to say in detail about the current case, elaborating on the evidence that they managed to scavenge from burnt computers and dented cabinets. " _...And we were hoping you might have some insights you could provide us._ "

By now, Shinichi had sat up fully on the bed (instead of previously where he sprawled himself across the mattress in an attempt to rebel against the early morning) and he caught the view of Kaito exiting the steamy bathroom, like a river God coming out of the water.

Kaito toweled his hair with an amused smile when he saw the awe struck face of Shinichi. He only had a pair of jeans clinging onto his hips and he could see how the eyes roamed over every inch of his exposed chest.

"Um...Jodie-san," for the second time since he woke up, Shinichi was lost for words. Maybe it was too much stimulation for such an early morning. "We can meet at the Kudo Mansion in Beika. Two hours later." Shinichi quickly cut the line lest he accidentally said something embarrassing, or more likely moaning something embarrassing.

"I don't think that's enough time to meet with Fujie." Kaito draped his towel over a nearby edge.

"Not planning to meet him here." Shinichi's fingers flew over the phone screen, typing out a hurried message about the change of location. He could care less what the response would be from the Director.

"You are evil Love. No matter what people say you work for justice, you're still evil." Kaito could guess that his detective had arranged it so they would all converge in the Kudo Mansion instead of barging into their cozy apartment.

"They interrupted us. I'm more than justified to exact revenge." The lips of his detective twitched up, revealing a teeth exposing grin that when put on KID (or to a certain extent Kaito) would send anyone within eye contact to be running for the hills.

"I seem to be a bad influence on you." Kaito stalked over with steady and purposeful steps. His face mirrored that of his detective.

"People do say we are the company that we keep." Shinichi pulled Kaito down to his level, hands encircled around the magician's neck, drawing their faces closer.

Kaito dove straight to capture willing lips but made a conscious effort to break contact and remind Shinichi about the meeting before things became too steamy. Shinichi had pouted but relented. The case was more important than indulging in their hormones.

"Think about it this way, the quicker we can wrap this up, the earlier we can return and maybe we'll actually have a bit of time to ourselves." Kaito pushed Shinichi into the now cool bathroom. "I'll have coffee and breakfast started."

The smile of gratification Shinichi gave Kaito was like a filling meal, spreading a glowing warmth in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah, what have I done to deserve you?" Kaito whispered softly as he turned the percolator and readied their breakfast.

 **-TBC-**


	53. First Compromise

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Apologies for the short chapter. Too much to do, not enough time but I want to get this out. Enjoy~!

* * *

First Compromise

Two nondescript cars stood in front of the large manor and its occupants exited the vehicle when they saw Kaito and Shinichi approached on foot.

"Children, play nice." Kaito joked at the icy atmosphere between the two pairs of agents. On the left stood Jodie and James, on the opposite side were Fujie and his assistant.

"This was a bit unexpected James-san." Shinichi commented as ignored their intense dislike for one another in favour of unlocking the front doors. "Do come in." He tagged on as an afterthought, keeping up with manners and all.

The house had gathered a nice layer of dust ever since his parents left again for their trip, it always does. But especially now since Shinichi had moved out. He would have stayed but it was too bothersome to make the long trips to the University and the house was too big for just the two of them (it had been big before when he lived alone but he always had his head stuck in a case to actually acknowledge it.)

"Do excuse the mess." Shinichi added as he directed them all towards the large kitchen area. He made a fuss of searching for cups and tea bags.

"It would have saved you the trouble if you had not suddenly changed the meeting place, Kudo-kun." Fujie took the left side of the island counter top at the center of the kitchen whereas James took the right. But instead of taking the remaining seats, Shinichi chose to stand with his back leaning on the kitchen counters. Kaito made himself comfortable by actually sitting on the kitchen counter top, earning him a disapproving gaze from Shinichi.

"There's not enough space for all of you to fit into the apartment." Shinichi took a sip of the weak tea. It was not exactly the truth but he had no desire to let these people inside his apartment. As much as they sweep for bugs and whatnots, it was still a location known, apparently, to The Organisation, which makes it dangerous. Kaito had suggested moving again but Shinichi had reasoned with him that 'you should understand, hid a tree in the forest' to which Kaito had protested but still agreed as he knew it was easier to hide in plain sight. That and because they could easily control things that would happen around them.

"And I don't fancy having to explain things twice." Shinichi, at least, knew the importance of shared information even if the two parties did not.

The agents all looked at each other with much distrust, though Shinichi had expected the situation.

"You need to work together if you want to bring them down, even if I have to lock your two organisations in a closet to post things out." Shinichi turned to face Jodie and James, "I know there's bad blood between you guys and the Japanese, particularly since they started aiming at Akai-san in order to further their own plans. But it would be better for everyone if you could at least put that matter aside for now and sort them out later."

Shinichi waited until James gave a brief nod, though by Jodie's scowl, things would definitely end badly. Shinichi was more than happy to accept this arrangement, so long as they would not have a show down where he could see (or interfere), they can destroy several buildings for all he cares. This feud is just too petty in his mind.

"As for you Director Fujie, I have told you beforehand that I don't work exclusively for your agency. You should have been able to predict this outcome seeing as you have managed to find much information about myself and my associates." Shinichi could not help but make a stab at the blatant disregard to people's privacy by the intelligence agency. "And it is in your best interest to find a solution to this messy disagreement."

Fujie reacted to Shinichi's stern face by extending his hand out for a shake with the FBI.

"Temporary truce. We can overlook your presence and involvement on Japanese soil for your continual cooperation on this case."

Shinichi sighed as he shakes his head, why must the man insist on having the last words.

James shook the hand before settling down for business. "I'm assuming there's also another reason why you would want us both to be present at the same time of this discussion?"

Shinichi nodded. The thought had been stuck in his mind ever since last night, though he cannot ad too sure of his deduction, which was the reason for wanting to meet up. "Fujie-san? I think it's safe to say that you've found something highly interesting from last night's scene? Possibly something from the garbage refuse area."

"Our forensic," Fujie was quite forthcoming with this bit of information, "found human remains there. It belonged to more than one individual. This is why we wish to employ you to help with figuring this out."

Shinichi hummed in response, he had suspected it to be so. The smell from the garbage chute was a familiar one, a smell he often comes across and has grown used to it. Though it was too pungent to be recent, which must mean there had been an accumulation.

"It's not really that surprising now." From his side, Kaito piped up as he drank his share of hot chocolate. "Unless you people really only thinks they're dealing with rainbows and unicorns."

Kaito was given a dirty look by Fujie's assistant. He only shrugged and grinned, showing his teeth like a satisfied cat. He do love riling up the stiff ones, they have such good reactions.

"That isn't much of a surprise." Shinichi followed through, ignoring the hostility.

"No, what has us concerned is that none of these identity matches our database of missing people." Fujie looked straight into Shinichi, voice grave and heavy.

"Maybe they're not Japanese. It wouldn't be the first." He motioned towards the two Americans in the room. "Have you tried sharing this information out? After all, I doubt you have a complete database of all the missing people in the world..."

Shinichi was once against disgusted by The Organization's action. However, he had to wonder what was the point of the office in down town. The place had high traffic, and would be risky for dealings of the shady kind. Keeping such an office, as an outward appearance may be all nice and good, but they were definitely doing their dirty work there as well.

Fujie looked as though he swallowed a lemon, face scrunched up with distaste at he suggestion.

"Maybe in the future, when we have exhausted all our resources." And by that, Shinichi could see Fujie meant if he were unable to sort this mess out for them. "Kudo-kun, we'll leave you with this." The Director took out a USB finger, its surfaces void of any decor. He slid it across the table top.

Picking it up, Shinichi looked at the object before setting it back down with a questioning look.

"They're reports from our forensics about the crime scene. See if you can make heads or tails with it. We currently have the media reporting the building's collapse was due to a combination of gas leak and electrical failure. It would be unwise to let people know it was a deliberate action."

"What do you want me to do with this information?" At first, Shinichi had assumed it was because of all the bad air between the Japanese and the American that they had not wanted to bother sharing the information, hence the need to go through Shinichi. But it seems that the PSB just doesn't trust the FBI.

"See if you can find any information about our strange, disposed _goods_ and try to find a link between them." He made a move to stand up to leave. "Don't bother showing us out, we know the way."

The two seems desperate to leave as soon as possible. No one made a move to stop them. When the door finally clicked shut, Shinichi tucked the USB into a small coppery bag before pocketing it into his jacket. He turned to face James.

"Well?" He asked the pair of agents.

"I'd say it is strange that they found multiple bodies there. We can dig up our own data to see if there would be any matches." James took a sip of the offered drink. "But I wouldn't count on it. You're probably better off contacting other agencies for... Let's just say backup. Try somewhere more populated. You might have better chances."

"You mentioned something you want my opinion through the phone." Shinichi tries to divert the conversation.

Jodie took out a scrap of paper from her purse.

"This came through our mail." She pushed it towards Shinichi. "You said you have a way to contact Conan?"

Shinichi flipped over the piece of paper and took a deep breath. Kaito immediately hopped over to where Shinichi stood. He too hissed at the sight of the note.

The elegant script was strangely lacking in any character though it was full of flourish. From the dark ink to the carefully crafted paper (Kaito could tell it was handmade, probably by special order seeing as the fibers were too coarse to be machine made), it was all chosen to serve a purpose. Most likely to flaunt their power.

 _Apprentice Holmes,_

 _Let us meet before the Reichenbach falls, before Holmes himself take up beekeeping in Sussex Downs. I'd love to discuss with you about the Minister of Persia._

 _I await for your communique._

Though the note was unsigned, neither did it tell them where to meet. But by the look on Shinichi's eyes, he seemed to have all the answers. It was clear that each word was written with deliberation. Grammar, spelling, punctuation, everything seems to have more than a single purpose. It was things like these which sparks Shinichi's interest, ignites the little fire behind his eyes despite it promising a grim ending through the heavy message.

Kaito couldn't help but feel amazed and be drawn into the deep blue eyes of intense concentration. Of all the times to become enamoured once more with his detective, Shinichi would always shine at the most dire of moments. It was one of the things that draws Kaito in.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: As usual, because it's short, I feel like I've cheated you readers, hence OMAKE (haven't been doing these lately...)

* * *

-OMAKE: Conan's (?) Classroom-

In a well furnished sitting room, the fireplace burned and the smell of wood permeated through the air. In front stood two chairs and a small table, where one was occupied by a short figure holding a hardback cover book.

Conan: [Flips a page of a worn novel]

Kaito: So... [Sits down at the big comfy chair conveniently located next to Conan and opposite the fireplace]

Conan: [Ignores Kaito and continues to read]

Kaito: That's loaded with a few Sherlock reference. Care to explain?

Conan: [Continues to ignore Kaito, flips another page]

Kaito: [Annoyed] HEY! [Jumps up, struts over, and pokes at Conan's face] Answer me Mini Holmes!

[Conan wobbled, then creaked. His head then turned, 360 degrees, before staring at Kaito again with a deranged smile and burst in a flourish of confetti]

Kaito: !

[Off to the side, large velvet curtains fluttered. Kaito stalked over]

Kaito: [Flips curtain] Oi!

Shinich: [Tries to cover his giggles] Sorry, couldn't resist. Conan was busy today and asked me to take over for him. Did you like Hagase's newest gadget?

Kaito: [Mutters] Can't believe you ripped of MY prank

Shinich: Excuse me?

Kaito: [Sweetly] Nothing dear. Now, will you explain what that was all about? [Points up]

Shinichi: Other than for a change to prank you?

[Kaito nods]

Shinichi: Well, I'd say google it but I know you wouldn't be bothered. Though if I said anything, it would be spoilers. Let's just say the note was deliberately written and it was checked multiple times to make sure nothing, and I mean nothing, was left out. I mean you even hinted to it just now!

[Kaito raises a singular eyebrow]

Shinichi: Yes, you did, just now actually. So, yea, maybe next chapter all will be explained. Come to think of it, me being here is already another clue.

Kaito: Uh-ha, whatever you say Dear. Whatever you say.

[Kaito boxes Shinichi towards the wall]

Shinichi: Kaito...? What are you thinking?

Kaito: You need to be punished Dear, for the stunt just now.

Shinichi: [Stuttering] H-hey...it's just a harmless prank...

Kaito: [Full blown grin with tooth and all] And so is this.

[Smoke bursts around them. There was a flutter of wind and hurried steps.]

Shinichi: [Coughs] Wh-what have you done.

[Shinichi looks down, realises he was no longer wearing his suit. He was, once again, clad in female clothing. This time, he became a French maid with a short black skirt, white apron tied with a neat bow at the back, a small dainty white ribbon headpiece, a white garter strapped to his left thighs, white thigh-high socks and black low heels]

Shinichi: [Tries to cover his skirt front, face ablaze with embarrassment, shouts] KAITO!

[A camera clicks...actually several clicks]

Shinichi: [Shouts] GET BACK HERE! [Shinichi runs off in the direction he last heard the noise, ignoring how the camera clicks seems to be following him along with the whirring of propellers]

 **-OMAKE END-**


	54. First Clue

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Just warning, the next installment will be at least after Christmas. Though if I do have time, I might have a couple of x'mas specials or one shots that can tide you over.

* * *

First Clue

"This is absurd! No, wait. This is stupidity!" Kaito yelled as they walked towards the destroyed building after the meeting with the two sets of agents. Shinichi had stated, quite clearly, that he wanted to have another look at the place but Kaito cannot help but notice this will put his detective in harm's way.

"You're willingly walking back to the scene where they tried to bury you, along with the evidences of their wrongdoing. I would have thought you have more brains than that."

"Kaito, you're overreacting." Shinichi calmly stated as he ducked below the police tape. He nodded to the police officer to the side, recognizing him instantly though not really remembering his name.

"They know it was you who infiltrated the building. I have legitimate reason to worry and react." Kaito picked his way among the rubble. The remaining columns and concrete slabs groaned and creaked as wind blew across the site. It was quite a sight, even if it were a tad bit morbid.

The Organisation managed to bring the whole building down with their fire. Both the detective and the magician-thief knew this was not a normal fire. Even they have to be somewhat impressed with the amount of genius put forth towards something like this. It was clear The Organisation was definitely not lacking in skills or finance, though they might be lacking in the subtlety department (or the brains department seeing as Shinichi was able to pick their office building from the whole downtown Tokyo, filled with numerous others just like this one. Or perhaps they just had really bad luck? Kaito wasn't sure).

"It's fine, they're not stupid to remain here after the police have checked the place out. They would already know what sorts of evidence the police have their hands on already. It would be useless to stop me from knowing if that was their intention." Shinichi led them to the group of officers crouching down to examine the ground. Division One had been called to the scene, taking shifts to sort through the mound of evidence. This afternoon, it was the head of the department himself taking up the position.

"Kudo-kun, what a surprise!" Megure stood abruptly and brushed off the concrete dust. He instructed several others, most of whom Shinichi recognised but never had the chance to work with yet, probably because of jurisdiction. "Why are you here?"

"I was in the area." It wasn't exactly a lie but it still made Shinichi uncomfortable to say partial truths. He was more inclined to omit information rather than lying. "What happened?"

"Major fire brought down the building. The fireman don't have a clue on how it started. Yuminaga from arson dropped by to take a look and ensured that he'll inform me if he found something. Though, what we're more worried about is the numerous bodies we found." Megure brought them closer to the burnt area. It seems the original of the fire started here. "Though we say bodies, it is more of a skeleton."

Shinichi paused and tensed, having recognised the location to be exactly below where he had been hanging in the garbage chute. He gulped nervously, now knowing how close he was to being burned to death. Even Kaito, who stood by his side, noticed the tension and quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Peering down towards the lump of dust, soot and miscellany material, Kaito could just pick out spots of grey-white amongst the rubble. He had no wish to look any further and decided to give the inspector and his detective some space as he did a visual survey of the area.

"They were all burned to death...?" Shinichi pretended not to know anything about the situation even though he already read the report from the PSB. He knew for certain the people at this location were dumped rather than killed here, though he could not say for those that were found outside of the immediate area. Just off to the side, he could see Sato and Takagi shifting through soot and telling several forensics to start tagging the area.

"Forensics identified them to have died before the fire." Megure looked relieved. Though anyone would after seeing an actual pile of bones rather than the single skeleton. "Males and females of varying ages. We're not sure about the cause of deaths. Though it's clear that they're not normal. The current speculation was poisoning, strangulation or stabbing. Though we can't confirm anything yet."

Shinichi crouched down, picking through the debris and brushed away the soot to reveal more whiteness of the bones. The scene was not really telling him anything. He suspects it highly likely to be strangulation as stabbing would always leave some sort of mark and he was sure The Organisation would not risk people finding out about their poisons. The last poison, said to be undetectable (according to Haibara) was the APTX, and that does not leave a body for people to examine. These people, by the looks of it, seems quite normal. Though, with the extent of damage done, both from the supposed fall down the garbage chute and the fire, it would be near impossible to tell whether it truly was strangulation.

Standing close to Shinichi, and keeping a careful eye on his detective's back, Kaito kept an lookout on their surroundings, noting any strange movements, signs of danger, and overly curious gazes. He thought he felt something for a split second but it quickly disappeared before he could pinpoint the feeling. Slightly unnerved, he shifted closer towards his detective and silently gestured for him to hurry up.

"I don't think we'll be able to find anything about the identities of these people from the usual databases." Shinichi brushed out his pants as he stood, turning to address the elder inspector.

"Let's hope it won't turn up in the media. Not sure what we can tell them without resorting to panic." He motioned for the nearby forensics to start taking samples. "It's going to be a long case. I'll send for DNA testing but without anything to compare, we may never know the identities of these people. Are you going to stick around for the case Kudo-kun?" He sounded hopeful, possibly because he too have little clue as to how to proceed with an investigation with so little in terms of usable information.

"I'll help however I can. I don't think I can just let this go." Shinichi admitted easily.

"Good. We can use all the help we can. I'll leave a copy of the reports with Takagi for when you stop by headquarters."

Sensing the conversation was coming to an end, and still unable to shake off the sense of unease, Kaito pulled Shinichi away from the crime scene forcefully. It earned him an amused look from the inspector but annoyance from his detective.

"Kaito." Shinich warned, putting up some resistance as they ducked back out underneath the yellow tape.

"Not safe. We're leaving." Kaito allowed his nervousness to seep through his mask, alerting Shinichi to the possible dangers of the area. Silently, Shinichi let himself be pulled along, if only to ease the tension from his magician-thief.

Kaito brought them to the shopping district, settling inside a crowed cafe. As a form of apology, Kaito ordered coffee and cakes before Shinichi even opened his mouth.

"There was on need to pull me away like that." Shinichi took a sip of the hot liquid. Kaito took this as apology accepted. "The police were there. They won't try anything."

"I'm not risking it." Kaito drained half his own mug in a single gulp. "You've said before, we could never know who is the person they say they were, not with those from The Organisation."

"Wait... What did you say?" Shinichi snapped his head quickly in Kaito's direction, tearing his gaze away from the outside pedestrian view.

The intensity from the sapphire eyes had Kaito do a double take. "Isn't that what you mean when you told me they're good at infiltration? That they could easily blend into their surroundings much like KID could?"

Shinichi mulled over the statement. He was sure agents from The Organisation have taken up influential positions everywhere and that was what he meant when he told Kaito. But his magician had brought up another point that he had not been aware of.

"I mean how else could they blend in if they weren't taking the position of existing people." Kaito questioned, eyebrows raised as though the statement was the most logical in the world.

"They disguised themselves." Shinichi spoke softly at the realization. It was a blind spot for him, but it wouldn't be the first time The Organisation tried to sneak their own agents into somewhere sensitive. This line of thought never occurred to Shinichi as he thought they won't try to use the same tactics. "Which means they won't show up at the missing person's database, nor in the criminal database, anywhere."

"I thought you knew that already." Kaito was taken by surprise. He genuinely thought Shinichi had already knew the reason and merely went to the scene to confirm his speculations.

"Oh Kaito, we might make a detective out of you yet." In a fit of happiness, Shinichi reached over and pulled Kaito by the collars, jerking his magician's face close to his own and pushed their lips forcefully together. The kiss was brief but it still left Kaito stunned.

"Wha?" Kaito fell back into his seat with little strength, as though the kiss has sapped every bit of power from him.

"I just realized the blind spot!" Shinichi sounded somewhat extremely happy and Kaito had a split second of thought that someone might have drugged the coffee. Kaito carefully extracted the cup from his detective's hands and brought it close to his nose for a sniff. It still smelled the same. Bringing the rim of the cup to his mouth, he took a small sip of the bitter liquid but still finding nothing abnormal.

"Kaito?" Shinichi looked confused.

"Did you come into contact with something without my knowing?" Kaito made a quick survey of the café once more, not noticing anything out of place.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi motioned for his cup, which Kaito reluctantly handed over.

"Mood swings." Kaito's intense gaze had Shinichi burst into a bubble of laughter.

"No you silly." Shinichi continued to be overly happy, something that unsettled and spooked Kaito. His detective shouldn't be this giddy. "I'm actually quite relieved and ecstatic now that I've found the reason for those skeletons."

Still, it did nothing to placate Kaito's weariness.

"I thought The Organisation would plant their agents into various places by actually establishing their cover, legally. I haven't thought they would integrate the agents by using existing identities. They have done it before but I always assumed it to be a short term cover." The smile never left Shinichi's face as he continued to babble. "They must have had surgeries to make themselves a permanent identity, which means we're looking for individuals that are single, without families, and hold relatively high positions in society. Otherwise, it you be a waste of effort. But then we'd still have a large pool of people to search, I still have to narrow down the list of requirements..."

"Shinichi," Kaito decided to snap his detective from his monologue, "you're rambling."

Shinichi scratched his cheeks in embarrassment, turning away to hide the small blush. It had been quite some time since he found excitement in solving cases. He was slightly ashamed of this though.

Shaking his head, Kaito called the waitress over for the bill. It would be bad for anyone else to hear whatever thoughts that managed to escape his detective's lips. Better off taking his detective good and let him mull over the case in safety.

 **-TBC-**


	55. First Enforcement

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Fear not, this fic is still alive. It's a short, filler-like chapter this time as I'll need to get back into the mindset of this fic (can't believe it went on for so long. Also can't believe I've stuck with it for so long).

* * *

 **First Enforcement**

Kaito rolled over to the other side of the bed, having abruptly woken up by a nightmare. He had been having these for the past few weeks, or more specifically, ever since his detective's close call with death (yet again). Peering up at Shinichi who leaned against the headboard with a sea of manila folders spread out across the blanket, Kaito took in the weary and tired expression. The orange glow only serves to enhance the shadows and bags beneath the eyes, and despite everything that Kaito had tried to have his detective relax, nothing worked (and he _had_ tried everything in the various spectrum of the extreme). Not when Shinichi is so focused on identifying all the sleeper agents.

The first few days, and possibly the first week, ever since the fire, Kaito had allowed Shinichi to do as he liked. To which, Shinichi managed to procure a large stack of folder and information, supplied to him by the TMPD, FBI, and PSB (Kaito was sure Shinichi must have guilt tripped the PSB into getting him the information). Kaito let Shinichi mull through the boring text, sometimes helping him also. By the second week, the information pile and dwindled slightly but it was then filled up with various cold case files. Now, three weeks in and Kaito had to call it.

"Shinichi." Kaito muttered, starting to pull himself out of the blanket.

"Sorry Kaito, did I wake you?" Shinichi shuffles the folders slightly, motioning Kaito to lay back down. But Kaito could be stubborn when he needed to and now was the time to do so.

"You need to sleep." He stated plainly.

"In a bit, after I've read this through." Shinichi's eyes glanced over at the folder in his hands. "You should be the one who should be sleeping. Didn't you say the theater wanted you to stand in for a performance in the afternoon?"

"I can do that in my sleep." Kaito reached out towards the folders, hands busy with gathering them up into a single pile to remove them from his detective's person. "You however, need to sleep in order for you brain to act efficiently."

"Kaito…"

"No arguments." Kaito had to be firm even as Shinichi was trying to pull a puppy-eyes on him. He knew he would not crave into his detective's whims this time around, though he was extremely close to letting his detective get away with it. However, a look at the dark bags had him more determined than ever. "You're going to sleep and I'm going to make sure you sleep, even if it means I have to gas you."

He could see the inner debate behind the sapphire eyes, how Shinichi want to rebel against the suggestion and was weighing the possibility of whether Kaito would really pull out the sleeping gas. As an incentive, Kaito rummaged around beside the pillow to produce a small canister and shook it in front of Shinichi. He had been preparing to gas his detective to sleep (or rest, since he knew of his detective's resistance to drugs of such kind) so he had his stash stored at various locations around the apartment for quick access.

"You wouldn't…" By the widening of the eyes, his detective could guess at the potency of the gas. Kaito had made sure the dosages would be enough to ensure Shinichi could sleep for a full 8 hour cycle. Something that Shinichi sorely needs but refuses to take as he had mentioned they were short on time.

"You really want to try?" He shook the can a bit. "I can either put you out for 8 hours and you wake up all disoriented or you can sleep on your own and wake up refreshed and ready to start again. Your choice."

Though, if Kaito was being honest, his gas mixture would not leave Shinichi groggy but it was a good enough of a threat seeing as Shinichi had a first hand experience with KID-versions of the gas, which leaves the victims in a ditzy state.

"Fine." Shinichi grumpily moved to shuffle into the blanket, hands already reaching out to turn off the bedside lights. Kaito smiled triumphantly as he replaced the canister back to its holding place before wrapping a possessive arm around Shinichi. His detective had tried to deny contact but Kaito is persistent and held on. He had to make sure Shinichi would be sleeping before he himself succumb to the darkness of the night.

Kaito remained in a light doze, feeling every instance when Shinichi was jolted awake. Every time he felt Shinichi move, Kaito gently patted Shinichi to reassure him that he was here. Moments after such an action, Shinichi would once again settle back down to a restless sleep. Kaito had made sure to turn off the alarm, not wanting to disturb his detective even in his fitful sleep. He remained close, skin touching, at all times, and had the slightest urge to cancel the afternoon's performance.

If Shinichi had not suddenly jolted himself awake with wide frightful eyes.

"I'm here." Kaito was quick to respond and held Shinichi into a tight embrace.

"What time is it?" Shinichi craned his head to the small alarm clock beside the bed.

"Nearing noon." Kaito did not have to look to at a clock or the window to know the time. Being in close contact with a certain blond detective has that effect on people.

Shinichi cursed before scrambling out of the bed. "You're going to be late." But his actions were in vain as Kaito tugged his detective back towards the bed.

"You'll be staying in bed, away from the files, even if I have to tie you up." He said sternly before rising from his position. "You'll rest and recover before I let you near anything case-related."

"I need to find…"

"No," Kaito steeled his eyes, made sure Shinichi would be listening to him. "The police can handle things for today. It's the weekend, you don't have any tests or assignments to prepare for. So you'll take today as a rest day." He hoped his detective could agree to this, to at least stay put for the day inside the apartment.

"I've been neglecting myself again haven't I?" Shinichi looked sheepishly at Kaito, head hanging low.

"Shinichi." As gentle as possible, Kaito lifted his detective's chin so they could look at each other's eyes. "You've overworked yourself." He rubbed at the shadows underneath the once-clear blue eyes, which had fortunately seemed less dark from a full night's worth of sleep. "I know you're impatient, you wanted to solve this as soon as possible, but if you're not at your best, you'll only make mistakes."

Shinichi nodded and slithered down back into the bedding. Kaito tucked his detective in before leaving the bed itself.

"I'll bring back something after my show. Sleep for a bit more ok?"

Like a little kid, Shinichi nodded before snuggling deeper. For a moment, Kaito feared Shinichi might have caught a fever and placed a hand to test for the temperature. Shinichi looked at him wide-eyed.

"You'd normally argue with me…" Kaito offered as a form of explanation.

"I think I know my limits by now. And I don't want to worry you unnecessarily." Such truthful admissions earned him a firm kiss on the lips. Shinichi replied with earnest before closing his eyes. "Besides, I think I really should sleep some more…"

And not a moment later, Shinichi returned to a light doze. Kaito could tell the numerous late nights and intense concentration had taken a toll. He readied himself as silently as possible, making sure to leave a pot of warm tea on the kitchen counter inside the thermos. He then gathered up all the information folders and various bits of paper before proceeding to hide them out of sight (and hopefully out of his detective's hands). He had to make sure that his detective could at least rest his mind as well as his body during this down time.

Though when Kaito returned back to the apartment in the late afternoon after his show, he was surprised to find a lazy detective on the couch, sprawled out across the double seater with the TV playing a random drama programme.

"I thought you would be down at the station or something." He placed a bag of take outs on the dining table. "And I wouldn't have thought you would actually follow my word."

Shinichi turned to peer over the sofa back, greeting Kaito with a bright smile. The tiredness and weariness have smoothed over into a more relaxed expression.

"Welcome back." He called out before blindly feeling for the remote to switch the sound into mute. "I thought I'd take up on your advice today. And mostly because a _certain someone_ had hidden all my notes."

"Gee...I wonder who could it be…" The smirk on Kaito's face was not apologetic for his actions. He even mock glared at the several doves sitting around the apartment, who noticed his gaze and as though to huff in indignation, flew towards Shinichi to settle on his head and shoulders.

"You're birds are betraying you." Shinichi patted the dove on his shoulder, giving its belly a rub as well. "Though I must say they have every reason to. After all, I _am_ the law abiding one here."

"You three…" Kaito glared at the three doves close to his detective. The doves, if they can express themselves, would have laughed at Kaito in his face. Instead, they ignored Kaito completely and paid more attention to the detective they were sitting out. "Fine, see if I let you three tag along next time I have a show."

Shinichi could not help but laugh at the conversation between the master and his birds. Really, they were a continuous source of entertainment, how both the doves and Kaito all strive for his attention. Not wanting his magician to be too put out by the dove's behaviours, Shinichi rose from his seat to give him, what Kaito would normally call, the correct 'Welcome Home' greeting. Sauntering over to the busy magician by the kitchen counters, Shinchi leaned in to hug Kaito from behind and gave him a light nip at the ear lobe.

"What's for dinner then?" Normally, Shinichi would have cooked something but he really could not spare the energy to do anything. After spending the afternoon asleep, it seems his body became even more lethargic.

"Randomly picked up dishes, we have chicken teriyaki, potato salad, deep fried pork, steamed pork dumplings…" Kaito took out several containers from the first bag.

"Did you buy the whole food court?" Shinichi peered into the second plastic bag, holding more black and white plastic containers.

"You've not been having a good appetite lately, so I thought I better grab a few more choices." Kaito turned around in Shinichi's hold wrapping his own arms around his detectives waist and noticing how slim it had become.

"Stress...anxiety...it does that to people…" It was strange for Kaito to hear his detective to admitted to such. But he guessed it was because they agreed not to lie to each other, which meant Shinichi had to be more upfront about his own emotions.

"That's why I told you to take it easy for today. Don't want you to be all worked up. Especially since you're bound to have a breakthrough in the next few days." Pecking at the tip of Shinichi's nose, Kaito released his detective so he could help with setting out the dinner selection.

"You have such faith in my abilities."

"No, I just have faith in my own abilities to recognise genius when I see it." Kaito unashamedly complimented himself, earning another chuckle from Shinichi. The beautiful sounds of laughter from those luscious lips were things that Kaito treasure and stored as precious memories. "Now, eat up and we can finish the rest of that Detective Samonji season. We've been skipping quite a few episodes lately and I have it all recorded."

Shinichi looked surprised and thankful at the thoughtfulness of his magician and Kaito beamed back. Because of his detective, Kaito too had recently taken a liking towards detective drama, but only because it was Shinichi's favourite and he loved seeing Shinichi's face lighting up during the shows.

 **-TBC-**


	56. First Search

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: A bit of plot plus a bit of fluff, add in some vague movie references, and this is the result. OMAKE may contain some mature suggestions...

* * *

 **First Search**

It should come as no surprise for Kaito to having to enter the police headquarters for no other purpose than to retrieve his wayward detective. It was nearing midnight and Shinichi had not checked in with him since the last of their lectures released them. Kaito had suspected his detective to be involved in a crime of some sort (when was he never involved?) so, he refrained from texting or calling up Shinichi. However, Kaito had to draw the line when the sun had set completely and most shops have begun closing for the day. A phone call later to a somewhat hesitant Takagi, Kaito found his detective had secluded himself in a data center inside the police headquarters since he left the university campus.

The large white building loomed overhead and the KID side of Kaito was reluctant to set foot into the pristine building. He greeted the receptionist, offering a small stem of flower, before registering himself. One of them already knew Kaito on sight alone and told him where Shinichi could be found (basement, filing room 5) and Kaito could not help but sigh. It just goes to show how many times he had ventured these halls to bring Shinichi back out into civilisation.

Knocking softly on the door, he waited for a signal, though he really had not expected any from anyone (if there really was someone other than Shinichi) inside the room. From what the receptionist said, only Shinichi should be occupying the filing room at this hour, most of the officers have returned to their assigned offices already to finish of their paperwork of the day. Ten seconds later Kaito opened the door, and crept into the dark confines filled with shelves upon shelves full of boxes and binders. He knew enough to know there was a small wooden desk set up at the end of the rows of shelving, and knew for certain his detective would be buried underneath the mounds of paper and evidence photo. Why his detective found it prudent to actually come in to view the information instead of up at the Division One office, where there were ample sunlight and officers that would periodically remind Shinichi to take a breather, Kaito could never understand. Humans are generally social by nature yet his detective would rather seek the company of the non-living (dead corpses mostly, but there were the occasional case files and novels from the library).

Crossing three sets of selves, and no where near the end of the room, Kaito nearly overlooked the hunch figure of his detective, perching precariously on a step ladder with a manila folder on his knees and several sheaves of paper dangling off his hands. He looked like a bird of prey, with his eyes at an intensive focus on the writings on the white piece of paper. Knowing startling his detective could have grievous repercussions, Kaito stepped towards the ladder with loud footsteps. Not that it drew Shinichi's attention away from the words. His focus was still as intense as ever, eyes only moving across the sentences without any regards for the surroundings. Kaito had to wonder how long his detective had sat up there.

Not knowing what else to do, Kaito went to grab a second ladder from the shelves across from them and set it up next to the one Shinichi was currently sitting on. He climbed up, peered over to see what had his detective so engrossed. It was a standard report filled immaculately by blocky handwriting, most likely written some odd years ago. Realising his detective has yet to notice his presence, Kaito looked around to see the environment he could work with. His mind began calculating the various lengths and distances for him to enact a certain cinematic scene. Sure, they were lacking in the rain department, they weren't in an alley some slight distance of where a crime took place, but they were in a dark basement with tall shelves, one of them a _vigilante_ (a term used very loosely in this scenario) and the other a law-abiding citizen, both locked together in a dimly lit corridor with no outsider interference or surveillance. It does not get any more dramatic than this.

Silently, Kaito strung up tensile wire across the shelves, re-positioned the ladder, the proceeded to climb and dangle himself upside-down in front of Shinichi. Blue eyes startled and widened as a yelp was beginning to form. Kaito was quick to place a finger across the pink lips to halt any sound.

"Now, I believe this is the part where you give me a kiss?" Kaito smirked as he joked.

"Kaito!" Shinichi hissed out as he lifted the folder in his laps to try and hit the prankster-magician. "You'll give me a heart attack!"

"But I couldn't resist." The smirk widened into a toothy grin. Kaito leaned in closer, hands outstretched to cup his detective's face. "Besides, in this setting...What would you expect from me?"

"Not hanging like some deranged spider, that's what." A short huff and Shinichi gave in to press in closer towards Kaito, just a breath away from the lips. "And I'm not about to fall for you like some love-eyed maiden."

"That's because you already have." Kaito took the initiative to press their lips before releasing himself from his mid-air stunt. He flipped gracefully and silently landed on the balls of his feet.

"I thought you said you had something to do." Shinichi replaced the folder back into its position and climbed down, legs seemingly stiff though expected given his sitting position.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Kaito looked at him incredulously before shaking his head in slight despair. "It's nearing midnight, you've been here for the whole afternoon and evening."

"What?!" A quick glance at his watch and Shinichi realised the hands had stopped at 4:15. "Eh-he…"

"Don't you _eh-he_ me Mister." Kaito grabbed onto Shinichi's arm and pulled his detective away from the room. "You haven't called back and do you know how worried I was?"

"I would promise that I wouldn't do it again but I know you won't believe me."

"Maybe I really should stick a tracker on you every time you leave the house. That way I know where you are. Maybe enlist the Professor's help as well, to make some sort of a health monitor…"

"Now that's really not necessary." Shinichi took lead as soon as they entered the corridor, pressing the button for the elevator.

"With you, everything is necessary. I would go above and beyond just to make sure you're alive and in one piece."

"Oh? Not to make sure that I'm safe? That's new." Amusement flickered in sapphire orbs as Kaito huffed and crossed his hands.

"I trust you to be able to keep yourself safe, but whether or not you'll be healthy and uninjured is another problem altogether. Like those safety line and harnesses, they keep you alive but they can injure you in the process if incorrectly attached to the body. I'm sure you had plenty of close calls with those safety devices." Kaito himself had learned that safety devices were meant to keep you alive and not really keep you away from injury, safety lines in particular keeps the person from falling down _splat_ but can cause dislocation when the force becomes too large. He remembered a particularly nasty shoulder dislocation that one time when he began as KID, he used the wrong type of knotting. It kept him from dying but the resulting jerk from when he dropped off was large enough to pull the shoulder out of his socket. Thankfully, it was only a test run at that time so he was not at too much risk. On the actual heist, however, he got everything right.

"You would know won't you." Shinichi muttered, determined not to look at Kaito.

"Well, that said and done, I'm guessing you haven't eaten anything since…" Kaito had to think back whether they had lunch together. Unfortunately, his mind came up blank which must mean the last meal would be "breakfast."

"I had something throughout the day, and after the lectures."

"Coffee does not count." Kaito knew his detective would just grab a cup of coffee on the go instead of actually sitting down for a sandwich or something.

Shinichi turned away, the only indication that Kaito was correct in his assumptions. Sighing, he reached out towards Shinichi to pull him back to his side.

"There's a ramen place not far away, opens 'til late. We can go there and eat. I haven't had anything myself."

Patiently, they waited for the elevator to arrive. Shinichi had tried to squirm out of Kaito's hold but the magician was determined to keep the detective at his side. When the metallic doors opened, it revealed a uniformed officer standing inside. The woman, in her early 30's, had impeccably straight uniform and stood rather relaxed inside the elevator.

"Oh. I wasn't expecting anyone here at this hour." Startled, she moved into the corridor. Kaito was quick and pulled Shinichi away with him, jumping back several steps, before whipping out his card gun.

"Who are you?" Pointing the card gun at the woman's chest, he pushed Shinichi to stand behind him. His detective was definitely confused and too shocked to react, being so complacent about Kaito's manhandling.

The officer did not even look shock, only standing there in complete stillness but not offering any sort of explanation or tried to pull out the gun.

"You're not an officer, that much I know." Kaito growled out. Now Shinichi stiffen at his back as he tries to hold Kaito back by the shoulders. Kaito spared a moment to answer the question that seems to be on the tip of Shinichi's tongue. "I memorised all the night shift officers for this building, knowing you'd always make your way here."

"That's no small number."

"It's easy enough once you know the trick." Kaito brushed the act off as though it was nothing, which in this case it really wasn't. Remembering information had been a specialty of his, it helped him plan heist and tricks. He was used to memorising large amounts of data, names, personal information, blueprints, and it just comes easily for him. He suspects Shinichi would be the same, only his memory was wired slightly different so he could not recall as fast as Kaito (where Kaito would focus on the person's outlook, he suspects Shinichi to focus more on the person's behaviour to catch them out of disguise).

"Aren't you a clever little Dove." The woman decided to drop her act, leaning casually on the wall next to the elevator.

"Vermouth." Shinichi hissed through the gap of his teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, on an assignment of course. Unlike a certain thief, I do not really like to spend that much time within the confines of the police headquarters. Though to be fair, he had more motivation than I do." She glanced between Kaito and Shinichi with a smirk lingering on her face. "However, now would not be a good time, or place, to discuss such trivial matters." She gracefully removed herself from the wall and walked purposefully towards the pair. Kaito and Shinichi kept their stance, eyes hardened against the woman in front of them. Even though they had a pretty good idea of who the woman is working for, there is still not strong evidence to hint to them that the woman was truly on their side.

"What are you here _for_?" Shinichi gripped tightened onto Kaito's shoulder, an indication of the tension running through his detective's body. Kaito itched to put a calming hand over Shinichi's but he did not dare to take too much of his attention away from the oncoming woman.

"I'm here to carry out an order of course." Her reply was as though it was the most natural thing to do. She waved her hands as though to shoo them away, "I would suggest the two of you to move away and probably to wherever you were supposed to go, preferably away from this building."

"Are you planning to bring down the building, much like how you brought down the other office building?" Even Kaito had tensed up at the mention of the incident. His mind worked quickly to plot the most efficient escape route out of the building and into safety. He was internally relieved that Vermouth had focused her attention on his detective to allow him time to plan, but at the same time he felt ruffled as he had been dismissed so easily in the conversation.

"Oh, but that wasn't my doing." Her voice had not sounded too surprised to realise the pair knew about The Organisation's involvement in that particular incident. Though there was a definite edge to it bordering on surprise. "That was something outside of _my_ control at that time. I'm sure you can take a guess at who instigated it. You were given ample evidence as it is."

"Then at least tell me what you're here for. I want to be able to evacuate the building in case you _miscalculated_." Shinichi stressed on the final word as though to mock her skills, not that she would, but he wanted to vent his frustration at finding her here somehow.

"Dear Silver Bullet, you have so little faith in me." She mocked back with a shake of her head, not taking offence in the slightest. "However, if you must know, I'm only here to make sure certain pieces of information would never see the light of day again."

"You're going to destroy the evidence." He glanced back down the corridor, eyes lingering in the filing room he had been in for the past 6 hours. "The missing person's files."

"Correct you are my lovely Bullet. It wouldn't do for the police, or any other agencies for that matter, to find what lurks in those particular files. This time, I'm taking the minor role as the clean up crew." She seemed quite certain that Shinichi have yet to find the said information and Shinichi was not about to correct her assumptions. Though he dearly hoped that the actual information would not be destroyed so easily, there were thousands of case files in a single storage room and as long as she is not bringing the whole building down, there are always methods to salvage the information.

"You? Minor? Don't make me laugh." Kaito commented unconsciously, drawing her attention back to him. "You're an actress, you've acted in many movies landing yourself in the main role. Being a minor, or support, isn't your style. So something must have happened."

Vermouth seemed to grit her teeth but her facial expression remained cold. Shinichi somehow sensed the change and pushed further.

"Something else happened within The Organisation structure, something you haven't prepared for. Which is why you're here now, to take care of something so trivial." His mind worked quickly, information flew through his head as he sorted through the current situation, correlating that with the message he had been given. A smirk slowly formed on Shinichi's lips. "There's some new power play going inside isn't there? More than before."

Vermouth stiffen and both Shinichi and Kaito knew he hit the mark.

"It's gone far beyond searching for Zeus' key hasn't it? It's now a matter of _using_ the key to gain access to the highest seat in The Organisation, or at least using it as a leverage against someone or something. That could only be the reason why a building belonging to The Organisation had to be dismantled in such a way. If it were only to take me out of the game, The Organisation would have employed some other method." The confidence within Shinichi's words gave him strength to step away from Kaito. "Who _is_ your handler now." He managed in a challenging tone. It was clear power has swapped hands, those who had power before might have lost whatever footing they had, those that had no power had for some reason managed to have the upper hand. Such a change is, no doubt, the crack Shinichi was looking for to bring down The Organisation.

"Silver Bullet. Now is not the time to speculate but to run along. You know the rules of the game, not our game mind you, but the larger game. Find the _key_. That was your quest." She ignored their looks as she brushed past them. "This larger game, you might find yourself to be at a dilemma on how to deal with it. You should remember to weigh everything against the scale of reality."

Both sapphire and amethyst orbs stared after the retreating back before coming to their senses a minute later. They forgone the elevator and headed up using the stairs, running several steps at a time, stopping at the reception to see if there were any other anomaly. It would not be unusual for The Organisation to post more than one agent in a cleanup assignment. And true to their speculations, Bourbon, or Amuro as it was his facade at the moment, was sitting at the visitor's seat.

"Kudo-kun, why are you here so late?" He stood to walk towards them, hands in pocket, in a relaxing manner.

"I could ask the same for you Amuro-san." Shinichi greeted pleasantly enough for the pair of them. Kaito was still holding back with his interactions. He had an inherent dislike for the man ever since their first visit in Poirot and knowing about the man. Sure, Kaito knew Amuro is supposedly a 'good guy' but the way he does things without a thought for other's safety clashes with Kaito's own morals. "What are you doing here at such an hour? Did you land yourself into another crime scene?"

Kaito held back a scoff, practically everyone in Shinichi's proximity would undoubtedly land themselves in a crime of some sort, whether they be a part of it or whether they were witnesses. He often wondered if there any chance of people being _normal_ around Shinichi.

"I'm here with a friend who's been called as a witness. Nothing too big, only purse snatching." He shrugged as though it was a normal thing to do.

Under normal circumstances, his story would be believable. But couple that with the presence of Vermouth, both Shinichi and Kaito would be taking his words with a grain of salt.

"So you're acting as a support then?" Shinichi asked, implying a second meaning towards his words. He needed to know whether the man was acting a support for Vermouth or not before trying to make contact to the other officers and start an evacuation (that is if they believed his story. He should probably try Division One first to see if they can lend a hand).

"More like I'm just here to keep an eye on things. Make sure it wouldn't be so bad."

To both the detective and magician, it sounded more like he was only here because he has a reason, not that he would be helping. Shinichi wondered whether he could read it as his presence here was to ensure everything would be kept under the radar and no loss of life.

"By so bad, do you mean your _friend_ would not be convicted?" Kaito was the one to voice out Shinichi's suspicions. He had a feeling the _friend_ term implied information rather than an actual person, which would mean he wasn't here with Vermouth.

"My friend has an adequate alibi and wouldn't need me to vouch in their honour."

Both breathed a sigh of relief to know he wasn't here on the orders of The Organisation, though it did disturb them that he was here on the orders of PSB, by what was being implied through the message. Bourbon was not an assistant and most like, Vermouth did not even know he was here. But then it raises the question of why Amuro would be here. Could it be as simple as an actual purse snatching?

The man chuckled at the perplexity streaming across Shinichi's expression.

"Don't look so deep into it Kudo-kun." He slouched back into his previously vacated seat. "The two of you should head back home, students like yourselves should not be out so late unless you are partying."

Knowing it would be the end of the conversation, and knowing full well there was nothing much they can do (raising a warning of any sort could result in Amuro turning into Bourbon just to stop them from interfering). Though they might still be able to leave some sort of a message with Division One officers on duty, just to have them check the data down at the basement. Leaving a short note with the reception to tell them they should probably have someone head downstairs as Shinichi might have misplaced a file or two (not very likely and by the looks of the reception's face, neither did they believe it) the pair headed out into the darkness of the night.

"So, what are you thinking?" Kaito voiced out once they were far enough away from the police headquarters.

"That they're there to remove some old, suspected, missing persons files. Probably ones that had once been lodged but quickly retracted."

"Was that what you were looking at?" Kaito glanced back towards the looming white building as they crossed the intersection. "Looking at retracted cases? And I thought you were just too engrossed in a current case to have called me."

It seems to Shinichi that Kaito has not let go of the grudge. Though it was understandable that the magician would be worried. The lull of peace was grinding at them once more so Kaito's concern was not unfounded.

"I just forgot the time." He shrugged, hoping to end the conversation.

"I could have helped you know." Kaito poked at Shinichi's side, as though to drive in the point. "You don't have to take everything in by yourself. I might not be a detective but I am good at information gathering, given my _alternative profession_. You should rely a bit more on me."

"I'm learning that…" Shinichi hoped his mutterings were not heard, though Kaito's face actually beamed that showed he heard.

"Good. Good." Kaito was extremely satisfied that his detective was finally learning.

Dinner passed with little fanfare, conversation shared between a bowl of steaming ramen and fried dumplings. There were very few customers in the shop, those that were present (and perhaps lucid) paid little attention to the detective and the magician even as out of place as they were at late night in a bar district. For their own part, they kept their conversations light in topic, sticking the what happened between their friends.

"Aoko was really frustrated that one time Hakuba suddenly upped and left in the middle of their romantic dinner." Kaito took one of the dumplings and began nibbling on it, careful of the heat and steam rising from the little morsel.

"I'm sure Hakuba has his reason." Shinichi ignored the shared plate in favour of his own bowl.

"That's what I told Aoko, that you detectives tend to do the whole sudden disappearing act." Swallowing the rest of the dumpling he turned towards the condiments laid out on their table, selecting the hot chilli flakes and letting it sprinkle into the soup.

"Are you implying that I would have done the same?" Shinichi looked in wonder as the red flakes snowed down and sink into the soup, Kaito raised an eyebrow as though to challenge Shinichi to say something. The accusation did not phase Shinichi one bit but the magician's taste in the extreme did surprise him.

"Of course not Dear. Though I know you do run off the moment there's a scream." Replacing the wooden holder back into the condiments tray, Kaito sighed. He speaks the truth and had been told, by Ran, that Shinichi had ran off numerous times in the middle of their outings just because someone screamed (and not always in 'bloody murder' fashion. Though there was that one time someone screamed and it turned out to be a cockroach).

"I take that as a complaint then." Shinichi huffed and slurped his noodles to ignore the possible arguments that would follow. He paid a little too much attention to his food and nearly missed Kaito's reply.

"I'm sure you won't leave the bill for me when you leave at least." Kaito turned towards his own bowl and finally, they ate in a companionable silence.

"So she was complaining not because Hakuba left, but because she was tasked with paying for dinner?" When all the noodles had been eaten, the soup slurped, and dumplings devoured, Shinichi turned back to their previous conversation.

"If it were, I would have pranked Hakuba until not a single strand hair was left on his skull. Aoko was frustrated but what happened afterwards. Apparently, Hakuba saw something from the window that spooked him, went out to investigate but never came back. Only later did Aoko find he was injured, and that was by pure luck she found out." Kaito took the transparent glass, swirling its content for a while, before making it change into a fluorescent orange colour.

"Did you find out why Hakuba was spooked?"

"Of the whole story, that's why you're focusing on?" Kaito sighed, this time his breath changed the cup of water to a mossy green.

"Well, it was either that or…" Shinichi's eyes trailed down to the water, now in a strange pale lavender. "Is that still water?"

"Do you want to try?" Kaito offered his cup towards Shinichi, who shook his head vehemently. Kaito shrugged and took a sip under the watchful and anticipating eyes of his detective.

"You just drank...that."

"It's only water." Replacing the cup back onto the table, the liquid inside turned back to its transparent form. "Anyways, Hakuba didn't say what spooked him, at least not with Aoko to my knowledge."

"Hm…" A thoughtful expression appeared on Shinichi's face, one that spoke of future interrogation.

"Mind if I join?" Kaito asked, prompting Shinichi out of whatever plotting he was doing inside his head.

"What?" Startled out of his thoughts, Shinichi looked questioningly at Kaito with wide blue eyes.

"Join your interrogation of Hakuba. I have a couple of tricks up my sleeves that will no doubt convince the stubborn blond to talk." The smirk adorned on Kaito's face had morphed from a gleeful prankster to a downright sadistic grin.

"You mean you'll blackmail him or something." Shaking his head with a smile, Shinichi grabbed the receipt from the table to make the payment.

Outside, the air was cool and Kaito noticed his detective's lack of a jacket. A small shiver ran through Shinichi as he tries to conserve what body head he has. Kaito quickly took off his own jacket and placed it onto Shinichi's shoulders before wrapping his own arms around said slim shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold like that, always forgetting your own physical needs." Kaito rubbed his hands along the arms to restore some heat.

"And you won't?" Blue eyes peered shyly at Kaito, a blush was starting to form. Kaito knew it was because of his gentlemanly acts that had caused such a reaction.

"You always say I'm an idiot and I've been told idiots do not catch a cold." Kaito found his detective to be suddenly too cute, all wrapped up in his coat, and decided to do a little snuggling. "And if I do have a cold, I'm sure you won't leave me by my lonesome and nurse me back to health."

"I'm sure Haibara wouldn't mind me borrowing her syringe again." Shinichi attempts, feebly, to move away but his body betrayed his heart.

"You, my Dearest detective, are purely evil." His voice held a strange sense of fondness in his tone. "I guess it would be up to this gentlemanly magician to teach you the ways of the _good_ then." Kaito tightened his hold, manhandling and nearly lifting Shinichi in the air, just so he could drag his detective to back to the (relative) safety of their apartment with the intent to _teach_ all the _goodness_ of the world.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **-OMAKE: Screams-**

It was one of those special afternoons where neither Shinichi nor Kaito had lessons, so it was only natural that they went to do some actual _dating_ activities. Before exiting the campus, the pair debated on where to go. Shinichi had inclinations towards the local soccer game down at the stadium and Kaito was thinking about the art gallery with an exhibit on medieval jewelry. However, in the end, they decided to go to the exhibit on feudal Japan at the museum instead. After their brief visit, which both made a running commentary on the various artfacts (when they passed by the artistic scrolls, Kaito would talk about the history in much more detail than the plaque, when they come up towards some of the architectural models and the more historical display, Shinichi would spout some random information that Kaito always question further), they decided to grab a drink at the museum's coffee shop before heading for grocery shopping for the night's dinner.

"You know, you should take up a teaching duty or something." Kaito commented as he stirred the straw in his cup. "You know way too much than the average student on one too many subjects. It's just not normal and a waste of your intelligence."

"I have a part-time placement with the police, I don't think adding extra responsibilities to my time is a good idea." Shinichi looked up from his cup. "Besides, aren't you always the one who told me to take it easy?"

"I mean you should quit what you're doing with the police. Heaven knows it's bringing you more harm than good, what with the constant phone ringing and shouting and screaming..."

And as though summoned by Kaito's comment, there was a shrill scream coming from the kitchens area of the cafe. Within seconds, Shinichi was out of his seat and halfway across the room.

"See? Stress! Paranoia! That's what the job's causing you." Kaito shouted at Shinichi as he stood up from his own seat, just in case his detective needed some backup. "What now this time? Someone stashed a body in the freezer? Missing body parts suddenly inside food crates?" Kaito began listing off the common reasons one would scream within Shinichi's proximity. Then came a second scream this one more shrill and comes with a yelp and more crashes.

Halfway through his own crossing of the room, Kaito saw Shinichi turning back out of the kitchen area and strode directly into Kaito. He dragged the magician by the arm, cast a distasteful look at their table laden with two cups of drinks still to be drunk and the untouched piece of chocolate cake, before making his way to the cashier.

"What? Shinichi?"

"We're leaving" Shinichi slammed down a bill with several coins then proceeded to exit the cafe.

"Hey! At least tell me what's wrong! You can't drag me away from chocolate cake without a reasonable explanation!"

Shinichi's face scrunched up as though he ate a particularly bitter lemon as he turned to face Kaito. "I'll buy you another. No, better yet, I'll make you one this weekend."

"OK, but you still have to tell me what spooked you."

"There's a reason why we only heard two waitress screaming." Shinichi sighed when he saw the incomprehensible look on Kaito's face which soon morphed into a knowing smirk.

"Oh? So you're admitting you can't differentiate between screams then?" Kaito nudged at Shinichi. The innuendo was not lost on the detective as his face flared up.

"Stop implying things!" Shinichi turned away and stared at the traffic lights with a bit too much concentration. "It's not like that! They were scream because of a cockroach! Nothing indecent!"

"You're the one with indecent thoughts Love, not little old me." Kaito wrapped his arm around Shinichi's waist before whispering into his ear. "Or perhaps you're just hinting at me? I'd be much oblige to do you bidding you know."

Shinichi forcefully elbowed Kaito before stomping across the pedestrian crossing with a full-blown blush on his face.

 **-OMAKE END-**


	57. First Admonishment

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I really should stop with the bedroom scenes...needs more diversity...

* * *

 **First Admonishment**

Kaito struggled slightly when a soft vibration was heard from the bedside. He felt the warm body beside him move closer towards his own. Several blissful seconds later, the buzzing returned, this time it continued for a longer period. The body besides him seems reluctant but eventually extracted itself from Kaito's proximity. There was a soft sigh, not of displeasure, but more of resignation. Kaito moved closer to the body of heat, snuggling close towards the still covered thighs and waist.

"Good morning Megure-keibu." Shinichi's voice was rough and fresh from sleep even if it was extremely soft as though not wanting to wake Kaito. The magician let out a relaxed smile as his hands found the slim waist and wrapped around it.

" _Kudo-kun._ " The voice on the other end could clearly be heard in the silence of the morning, there was exasperation in the elder man's voice. " _Can you explain what happened? Why did you know and how did you know?_ "

"You mean about the wanton destruction of evidence down at the file storage rooms?" Hesitantly, Shinichi probed. There was no other reason for the inspector to call him up so early. The receptionists must have found something and reported it, information then trickled back to the inspector and was told to follow up.

" _It's unlikely that you're a suspect for the destruction but you will be required to come in for questioning_."

"Can I just give you an account over the phone now?" Kaito's smile widened at his detective's reluctance to leave the bed. At least it meant he got through to his stubborn detective, managed to drill it into his head that he needed sleep and was only human.

" _Kudo-kun_." That as a definite reprimand, a tone rarely used on the detective. It stressed the importance of Shinichi's presence.

"Fine…" Shinichi managed to say, gently removing the arm around his waist. "I'll be there as soon as I can, barring any sudden criminal activities happening in my vicinity."

" _I expect you here before noon_."

Shinichi slumped slightly and Kaito finally cracked an eye open to see the fall of shoulders, dislodging the pajama top to expose white skin. Sitting up, not minding the cold one bit against his own exposed skin, he replaced his hand back onto the waist as he hooked his chin over the shoulders and gave the exposed flesh some extra warmth with light kisses.

"I take it the inspector is not pleased?" Kaito asked, not deterring one bit from his action.

"That's putting it lightly." The small amount of tension that had been building up was escalating quickly, if by the stiffness of muscles beneath Kaito's touch were anything to go by. "He'll probably be demanding answers and I'm not sure how much I can give without putting him and the rest of the Division in danger. I don't even know whether there are any agents embedded into the Division."

"Everything would be fine. Just tell them a really brief description, say it was a hunch or something." Kaito finally stopped and peeked over to look directly at Shinichi. "Or do you want me to go in your stead?" And by that, he generally means taking Shinichi's place, dressing up as his detective and arriving at the Headquarters to spin off some strange story that had everyone raising their eyebrows and were half in awe and the other half hanging to his every world. Shinichi shuddered at the probable damage it would do to his character and Kaito returned it with a wide grin. It wouldn't be the first time Kaito wanted to (and probably had in several occasion) stand in for the detective, and it often meant disaster and massive clean up afterwards. Not to mention a few broken minds.

"No, I have to face him sooner or later, though I'd rather it later. Or perhaps when this whole mess is finally sorted out and closed." Shinichi turned, eyes lovingly staring into Kaito's own. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Any time." Kaito pushed Shinichi away from the bed before ripping off the covers over himself. "You better freshen up and I'll have breakfast going. You wouldn't want to keep the Inspector waiting for too long."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Shinichi paused mid-action as he gathered in the day's clothes.

"Of course I will, but we both know how long it would take you in the showers." Kaito saw the faint blush on the cheeks. "Oh? Are you thinking naughty thoughts? Would I have to teach you to be _good_ again?"

"KAITO!" Faint pink turned to vibrant red in near instant and spread quickly across Shinichi's face in his response to embarrassment.

Kaito made shooing motion as he cackled. "Go on, wash up."

Shinichi sputtered as he stumbled across to the bathroom threshold, no doubt his mind had just given him wonderful images of the possibilities.

Walking out into the morning sunshine, warm and full of a hearty breakfast courtesy of Kaito slaving away at the pancakes (which involved some rather interesting scenarios that still brought a blush to Shinichi's face), they strolled briskly towards the impending interrogation. Shinichi, and consequently Kaito, was quickly ushered towards the Division One office as soon as they stepped into the building, where a stern faced inspector sat stiffly at his desk.

"Kudo-kun, Kuroba-kun." He greeted, a silence fell over the room and all activities seemed to have stopped in preference to see what will happen in the next few moments.

"Keibu." Shinichi looked around, noticing Takagi to be sitting at his own desk, 'pretending' to work on some paperwork, Chiba by the filing cabinets seemingly pouring his attention to the file he held in his hand (even though it was clear he was holding the file upside down because of the text on the label in front). At least Sato did not bother to hide her interest and concern, leaning by the doorway as she watched the proceedings. Several of the younger officers looked flustered, turning their heads between the pair standing in front of the inspector's desk, the inspector, and the older agents littered nearby. A uniformed officer carrying several folders was about to walk into the office but did a sudden u-turn and walked out the moment he sensed the tension in the air.

"Well?" The inspector prompted, eyes trained on Shinichi's face. The tone was a familiar one often heard when faced with the younger officers, a patient tone that urged the speaker to get to their point.

"I saw something." Shinichi stated clearly, not quite sure how else to describe the meeting last night. Vermouth's presence is concerning but at least she had not brought the whole building down. For one, Shinichi was reluctant to let the inspector know the dangers he is currently involved in, for second they were currently quite _public_ so he couldn't really speak his mind.

"Elaborate." It was clear the inspector's patience is wearing slightly thin.

"I thought there may be a probability someone might do something dangerous so I informed the night receptionist of the matter."

"That still does not explain anything Kudo-kun. Perhaps Kuroba-kun would like to add to your story?" He looked expectantly at Kaito and Shinichi had to bite his lower lips.

"I'm not quite so sure myself Keibu, Shinichi saw something and urged us to leave the building. Must be something nasty." Kaito acted as nonchalant as possible, shrugging his shoulders and attempting to look innocent. "Although, he was quite stressed when he noticed that _something_ so, it must have been bad."

Megure looked between the two near-identical boys in front of his desk before motioning them to follow him. They were led to a conference room furthest away from the office and the inspector made a conscious, and outward, motion to lock the door after peering at both ends of the corridor before closing the doors.

"Now boys, tell me what this is about. This room should be secure enough." He gestured for the boys to sit down at the allocated seats. "The room is sweeped for bugs regularly and we're out of earshot of any of my subordinates."

There is a reason why the man was promoted to his position so swiftly at an early age, far earlier than normal. Kaito looked imploringly at Shinichi, hoping that his detective would actually speak up. It was about time his detective found another source of help for the case.

"Keibu, I can't say too much. I don't want to put you in a position." The look Shinichi received made him wince. Even without spoken words, the inspector seems to be admonishing him. Though it was a given seeing as the man considered Shinichi as a surrogate nephew. Shinichi sighed, having no choice but to give a brief version of his encounter with Vermouth, leaving out her identity of course. In the end, Shinichi had to backtrack his story to when he was first poison, though leaving out turning into Conan and changing it to the general hiding from public. He mentioned how he had some contact with FBI and CIA, telling the inspector of the few cases he knew to be involved with The Organisation. The story was long and by the time Shinichi finally finished his tale, an hour had passed.

"So you met with your informant." The inspector confirmed, eyes thoughtful as he considered the two young man in front of him. Shinichi shifted his weight from side to side, uncomfortable with the stern look on the inspector's face, and Kaito, for once, kept extremely still. Almost as though getting ready to run out of the room in a second's notice. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Megure let out a long breath and shook his head.

"The two of you need to promise me, especially you Kudo-kun, to contact me once you noticed something is wrong. I don't care if it was trivial or anything small, you _will_ call me." He stated as an ultimatum. "And don't think I haven't forgotten the intended hit on you Kudo-kun. We're still trying to find out about the intention and the person behind it. Though with this new piece of information, it would be safe to say that your cover has been compromised or your informant has ratted you out."

Shinichi opened his mouth to counter the inspector but was immediately silenced with the same stern look.

"I will not allow any arguments on that matter. I can now see why you were approached by the PSB, however, this is not to say I am happy with the way things are." He reached out, patting Shinichi on the shoulders. "You're young and shouldn't be involved in such dangerous cases."

Shinichi felt as though he should apologise for constantly being involved in cases but everyone in the room knew nothing could be done about it. It was as though some higher powers deemed Shinichi to be a beacon of hope to guide the misguided into the light, bringing justice to the unjust, and revealing the truth of every darkness.

"Have you informed the PSB then?" Even for his dislike of the meddling pencil pushers, the inspector had to acknowledge their power in such a case.

"I wouldn't need to. There's someone else doing that." Shinichi would not reveal any more. He was already taking a gamble with telling the old inspector so much information, about the case and about The Organisation. Shinichi had to stress that he suspects the police department is not as secure as many thought, that there is a possibility of someone leaking out information. However, the inspector did not seemed to be too put off by this information, most likely because none of the Division One officers took the integrity within the confines of the large white building for granted; that there are always methods for people to sneak into the building and leave with sensitive information. This is one of the qualities that made Megure's team so efficient in their tasks, that the man had drilled it into their minds to only place trust within the selected team and no one else.

"Then I guess there's not much else we can do." Megure sighed once again, probably because now he had to figure out what to write in his report. "I'll have Chiba look into what's missing or destroyed. From the reports I've received, only filing room 3 and 5 were set alight. The source of the fire is unknown but we do know several shelves have caught on fire and the information were destroyed."

"Is there change there are secondary copies?" Kaito piped out, the pair of detectives had nearly forgotten the silent and still presence. "I'm assuming there is a backup copy somewhere, it would be strange not to have."

"The copies stored inside the basements _are_ copies themselves. Though the originals are either kept at the local stations they were reported in, or with the individual officers. Once we know the timeframe of the destroyed reports, we can begin to re-establish the documents."

"I have a feeling that most of them would be within the Tokyo district." Shinichi had to think back to all the files he read, which had been files within these past decade. "I can give you a list of the names, and probably some extra information, of the files I've read yesterday. Not sure if it'll help."

"Any help you can give now could help us re-establish the data store." Megure went over to the doorway. "Is there anything else you can give me?"

Shinichi looked at Kaito, who shook his head. It was unlikely Kaito had anything else to add but he had to be sure. Though just in case, Shinichi dropped the hint that perhaps the case involving Spider and KID could be involved with his current case. A grimace appeared on the inspector's face and Kaito only chuckled. Confused, Shinichi turned to Kaito for an explanation.

"It means Division One and Division Two had to work together. And I'm sure you've worked with Nakamori-keibu before." The chuckle continued in between breaths. "The man is really protective about KID and KID-related cases."

"Working with them is like pulling teeth. At least I can say things would flow better this time round seeing as KID is still quite active these days."

"You mean Division One had been called in before to consult with KID-related cases?" Kaito questioned with surprise. This he never heard from Aoko or his father.

"A long time ago, probably a decade, when KID suddenly disappeared." Megure looked wistfully towards the windows covered with blinds but still letting ample afternoon light into the room. "Nakamori came to us to see if Division One could be mobilised. There were strange gunshot marks in heist sites. But the higher-ups soon pulled Division One out."

"Were you able to find anything then?" Shinichi drew the attention back towards him after seeing Kaito's eyes widen. It was likely this was the first time Kaito heard about such incidents.

"Several clues but nothing substantial if that's what you're asking Kudo-kun. Though Nakamori had been quite concerned. I heard he had a KID suspect, and had wanted to put the person into protective custody." The sudden vibration in the inspector's pocket had cut through the conversation and halted further questions. He quickly strolled out of the conference room, trusting the other two to find their own way out of the building.

Once outside, it was clear Shinichi was very concerned about Kaito's continuous silence.

"Are you ok?" He asked, tugging onto Kaito's fingers as though scared of actually holding his hands. Kaito took the initiative to hook his index finger onto Shinichi's.

"I was so close to losing dad each time he went out." Kaito whispered, eyes firmly kept to the concrete path. "Every time he went out at night, he was targeted. I...just don't know what to think. Was I lucky to have at least spent 8 years of my life with him?"

"Kaito…" Shinichi walked closer and Kaito took this to opportunity to wrap the arm around Shinichi, leaning his head onto his shoulders.

"I guess...it was better to not know so much detail." Kaito had always suspected ever since he found out the secret of KID, but to have them confirmed was something else. Even more shocking was there had been a suspect for the identity of KID. "I wonder who Nakamori-keibu suspected."

"Maybe he knew all along." Shinichi suggested jokingly. "Or maybe he was in it with your father. Wouldn't that be nice? To know that he kept up the chase for old time's sake and to keep you from harm?"

"Wishful thinking I guess, but a nice thought." A soft smile returned to Kaito's face.

As they strolled towards the downtown area, Kaito made a mental note to ask the older inspector about earlier KID chases the next time they meet.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **-OMAKE: Switch-**

"Shinichi?" Kaito peered behind the bookcase, calling out towards his detective who seemed extremely reluctant to leave the bed. Kaito had risen early, intending to fill Shinichi with a hearty breakfast before allowing his detective to step out of the apartment. He remembered Shinichi saying he had to go to the TMPD HQ to fill in several forms, give a statement about a few (cough ** _stacks_** cough) of the cases he solved during this week but had no time to debrief the Inspector.

Unfortunately (or would that be fortunately?) Shinichi barely stirred at the sound of Kaito's voice, preferring to bury himself deeper into the pillow that Kaito had just vacated. Kaito could still see the faint blue-ish grey of the skin underneath the eyes, a clear sign of fatigue, due to the several all-nighters Shinichi had to pull to solve that serial murder, and that strange string of thefts (that one Kaito helped with immensely, with catching the thief in action and locating the stolen loot, as expected of a Master Thief), not to mention the kidnapping and ransom case that seemingly to have led to a chase throughout the whole of Metropolitan Tokyo. Kaito remembered Shinichi staggering into the apartment with muddy shoes and soot covered jacket, collapsing onto the couch without so much as a greeting (and nearly falling off the side and bang his head onto the coffee table if Kaito had not acted so swiftly and pulled his detective back).

"Shinichi?" Kaito moved closer, voice lowered to a whisper, before sitting on the edge. He was beginning to worry as Shinichi barely moved. He carefully placed a hand on the cheeks, but still Shinichi only grunted. "Love, are you feeling ok?" He moved his hands to the forehead, thankful that there was no change in temperature.

"Kaito?" It seems his detective was struggling to regain consciousness. He was trying to turn around to face the sitting magician but Kaito halted his movements.

"Nevermind." Giving his detective a gentle pat on the shoulders, Kaito tucked Shinichi's blanket closer to his body. "Get some rest, don't worry about a thing for now."

Not bothering to reply, Shinichi closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Kaito decided today would be one of those days where Shinichi should be resting, which means he would not be going to the TMPD HQ anytime soon. However, he remembered Shinichi saying several of the cases desperately needed his paperwork as the trials were coming up so he had to go in today. Tapping a finger on his chin, Kaito internally debated whether he should call in sick for Shinichi (but run the risk of letting the criminal go), or wake Shinichi up in an hour to let his detective go (but risking to have to deal with a grumpy detective later on in the afternoon).

"Or, I could go for a third option..." Kaito eyed the wardrobe speculatively before turning to look at his sleeping detective. A slow grin appeared on his face."This is all for your own good Dear." He whispered softly before opening the wardrobe door and taking out an iron pressed suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good Morning Keibu." The detective in the doorway greeted. Even though he kept his voice light, his eyes were betraying him with its tint of tiredness.

"Good to see you today Kudo-kun." Megure shuffled a few of the files before locating a certain manila file. He rummaged some more for a few of the forms and took several pens from the holder before signalling the detective to follow him to the nearby sitting area. It was an informal setting for interrogation or statement collection, but it would be friendlier than the usual rooms. It might not be regulation, but the young detective was a part-time consultant and the higher-ups would turn a blind eye to such transgression anyways. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired, as usual. Though Kaito had been quite helpful in that last case with the thief."

"Yes, Kuroba-kun seems to know quite a lot about that. Must be because he is close with Nakamori's family."

"Kaito is a KID fan, figures he would know much about theft."

A helpful junior officer came to ask whether the pair would like some coffee, to which he shook his head and asked for water instead.

"Our coffee still not up to your standards I take it?" Megure joked, though he himself declined the coffee and asked for tea instead.

"Maybe you should try it out sometime as well Keibu, I'm not the only one who has issues with it." He looked around the room, eyes making contact with several of the officers who seemed to be covertly listening into their conversation. All of them quickly diverted their gaze to somewhere else or suddenly stood up and walked out of the room. The inspector sitting opposite him laughed.

"I think a lot of my officers complained to HR already about the poor choice of caffeinated drinks, which was why they installed that vending machine down the hallway."

Once the officer returned with a bottle of water and a cup of tea, the inspector returned the conversation to the two pressing cases. Megure listened intently as the young detective laid out the deductions and evidence, repeating what he said at the scene of the crime nearly word for word if he remembered correctly. He jotted down the notes, which will later be transcribed, and asked for further clarifications. Some, Shinichi had answered with much explanation, others he tended to skim over or told Megure he'll get back to him at a later time.

"Sorry to disturb you Inspector," another younger officer knocked on the nearby screen to draw their attention, "there's been an emergency."

"Right." Megure stood up and Shinichi followed suit as they approach the inspector's own desk. On it laid a rather new manila folder. Megure flipped it open, not caring if Shinichi saw the content (seeing it was highly probable the young detective would be drawn into the case now that he's here). The case was not really detailed, very few information was contained in the measly sheets of paper. Though it was clear it was another kidnapping case. "We don't usually handle these cases, you're better off trying down the hallways."

"No Sir, I've been asked to deliver it to you because..." the young officer looked towards Shinichi who had his eyes focusing anywhere but the case file on top of the desk.

"A special request by the victim's family then." Megure sighed, it was not the usual practice to allow such requests, but seeing as the young detective was acting as a consultant for Division One, it was another thing that the higher-ups would insist on allowing. "Very well, leave it with us."

The young officer saluted and slowly ambled to the side of the office, where it seems some of his fellow colleagues were working. Megure was not bothered by such acts, conversations amongst colleagues, he find, is more productive than a brooding officer under his command. As long as those working under him can get the work done, he could not care much about how they acted (of course, they would have to stay professional unless they wanted to be brought in front of the Disciplinary Board).

"Kudo-kun, what do you make of this?" Megure's voice seemed to have drawn in the attention of all the officers within the room. Eyes quickly found their focus on the young detective, hoping to catch every single word and deduction.

"Well, it's quite simple really." Pale hands elegantly flipped through the pages at an alarming rate, the older inspector had to wonder if the young detective had even read a single word on the paper.

"Simple? How?" It may have sounded dumb but with the lack of evidence contained in the file, it was difficult for him to draw any sort of meaningful conclusion.

"Of course it is. Their family is rich yes?"

Megure nodded, glancing at the first sheet of paper stating the various bits of information about the family business, the number of family members and their general bio.

"Their business is booming, not a lot of competition in their field. All seems good on the business end." He shuffled with a few more piece of paper, laying them somewhat haphazardly but it seemed as though there was a purpose to where each piece of paper is in relation to each other. "The family members are all on good terms with one another, no in-fighting or vying for inheritance."

Megure nodded again.

"There's been no new changes to their house staff, or office staff for that matter, so it's likely an inside job."

All the information states it was a stable household, a stable business environment. They were wealthy, and normally that would mean attracting unwanted criminals. Yet there has been no staff changes to signify otherwise.

"There's no report of disgruntled staff, no report of any staff having a difficult life after employment. So why the kidnapping? Must be because something suddenly happened, some sort of drastic change had occurred within the staff. They're not underpaid or poorly treated, which only leaves one motive."

By now, all the officers were hanging onto his every word.

"Change in their own family condition, perhaps debt, perhaps sickness. But something that requires money. The general staff, those that work in the office, wouldn't resort to kidnapping for ransom. The house staff, like the servants, would not have been able to pull something like this off in such a short time."

The information stated the crime to have likely happen overnight. And there had been no prior signs to indicate the youngest daughter to have been a target (or any of the younger children actually). Of the five children, the youngest son is still a toddler, the youngest daughter (kidnapped) in Primary 2, and the second youngest son just began Secondary school. It would have been difficult to coax a young, well mannered and well taught, child to follow a stranger. Especially since wealthy families were often paranoid.

"And therefore, it is safe to assume that the butler did it." The young detective nodded decisively with confidence. "Yes, it would be the butler. No one else could pull this off."

"Huh?" Megure thought he must have spaced out partway through the deduction. He looked around the room and saw matching confused faces. "Um...Kudo-kun, are you sure? Absolutely sure?"

"Of course I am! Why would I lie? Now if you'll excuse me, I still have several errands to run." The young detective gave a backward wave as he strolled out, seemingly whistling a tune but Megure thinks he heard wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Shinichi received a call on his mobile. Hands reaching haphazardly across the wooden surface serving as the bedside table, he finally located the annoying device and placed the phone between his ear and pillow.

"'ello?" He managed to utter out.

" _Kudo-kun, you were right. It was the butler._ " Megure's voice sounded surprise.

"What? Butler? Huh?" Still stuck inside the dreamworld, Shinichi could not make out heads or tails of the conversation as Megure was describing something of a bedroom crime scene, something about witnesses, then an insurance claim. Shinichi wasn't sure but he answered with the usual "Ah, yes. Ok." before turning around and sleeping once more. It wasn't until he was more rested when he jolted awake, sitting up straight on the bed.

"Good morning Love." Kaito entered the bedroom just in time with Shinichi bolting up. He was dressed in Shinichi's suit, the one he always wore when going to the station. "I took care of things for you. Though you might still want to head into the station tomorrow. You just solved another case by the way, a kidnapping. Oh, and you thwarted a pick-pocketing as well."

"Wha?" Shinichi's brains seemed to have fried and rebooted for a minute.

"Don't worry Love, I'll fill you in during lunch. I brought back honey chicken and stirfry from that Chinese place you liked." Kaito placed a kiss on the forehead before moving to the bathroom to change out of the suit.

When Shinichi's brain finally managed to make sense of what had just happened, he smacked himself on the forehead and groaned.

 **-OMAKE END-**


	58. First Plans

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: A tad bit short as I'm still trying to iron out the last little bit of the plot. This chapter is really domestic...

* * *

 **First Plans**

Another month of staleness washed through the lives of the magician and detective. There had been no new information, no sudden messages in the night, no strange notes posted to their addresses, and no contact whatsoever from anyone (PSB, FBI, CIA, TMPD, heck even nothing from The Organisation).

"With your luck, that particular ring _would_ be Zeus' ring." Kaito commented over a homecooked meal they were sharing with the Professor in his home, courtesy of the little scientist who have been monitoring their food consumption (including Shinichi's caffeine intake, Kaito's sugar intake, and the Professor's...well intake in general).

"I don't doubt that." Shinichi nodded, poking at the plate of meat in front of him, earning him a glare from the little scientist as though admonishing the detective about playing with food. Shinichi felt the gaze and stopped to take a piece of food into his mouth to appease the young girl. "At least we can prepare for it when everything goes haywire."

"You're thinking of something...something dangerous." Kaito snatched at the piece of meat from Shinichi's plate. Haibara, sitting opposite the pair, laid a cold glance at Katio for stealing food. Tempting fate, Kaito made a new attempt but was waylaid by a slimmer pair of chopsticks holding onto his.

"You have your own plate Kuroba-kun." She warned before nodding at the detective's direction. "Kudo-kun is thin enough as he is, I don't want you to worsen that."

Kaito replied with a flash of a grin before extracting his pair of chopsticks and returning them to the side, having already finished his own food. Carefully, he set the chopsticks down and took the cup of warm tea on the side into his own hands.

"So, Shinichi, what is your devious mind plotting?" He prompted, putting all his attention to his distracted detective.

"None of you would like this." Finally, not having any more appetite, Shinichi pushed away the dishes and took the tea cup into his hands, hoping to stall for time and to arrange his thoughts. "I'm going to use the key we have at hand."

Instead of exclamation, there was a collective intake of breath simultaneous by the Professor, Kaito, and Haibara. Though the young scientists' breaths were more shaky and Kaito had tried to hid his surprise.

"Are you out of your mind Kudo-kun?!" Haibara exclaimed after getting over the initial shock. "Are you trying to have yourself killed and bring everyone else in the process?"

"You know, I have to agree with the Ojou." Kaito nodded sagely. Looking at the Professor, he too was agreeing to their opinions. "It's not like before and I doubt they would fall into your trap so easily."

"I think the key isn't something they can dismiss so easily, even if they knew it was a trap. There will be many willing to take this risk, especially Rum." Their previous encounter with the man suggested Rum to be a cool-headed, cold-blooded, and logical man. Though recent changes in behaviours have changed their outlook somewhat. Kaito had an ongoing theory that the current two powerhouses, Rum and Anokata, were at a power struggle. Adding to that the mix of high status agents and various mafias, triads, familias, and yakuzas, dangling a key out in front of such a set of people is more than courting disaster.

"You'll burn Kudo-kun." Haibara seems to have read Kaito's reluctance and thoughts. "You're showing them the carrot on an exceptionally short stick."

"They'll more likely bite off your hand to get the carrot you know." Kaito caught Shinichi in the eye. "Are you really certain that this plan would work?" However, he also knew they would have to take the risk to achieve the desired results. Sitting on their backsides and continuously waiting would only wear on their nerves. Seeing as they still were not able to find any leeway into capturing the whole Organisation, the best would be luring them out. Kaito hated how they were putting not only themselves at risk but also anyone associated with them. It would not be the first time a criminal took their loved ones as hostages.

"I'm still fine tuning the plan, there's still too many variables that we have no control of." Looking between the three other occupants, Shinichi tries to reassure them. "I know how much danger it would involve and I'm unwilling to make sacrifices. I'll take all the precautions I can."

"At least you've learnt your lesson." Haibara resigned, taking up the bowls and plates. She sounded resigned, though it was probably because she knew of Shinichi's stubbornness on a rather personal level (as exemplified by the numerous occasions when Conan jumped head first into a plan because he feels it to be right).

"There's no need for you to worry Haibara, I intend to keep their eyes off you, the kids, and the Professor. Another reason why we chose to live in that apartment."

"And here I thought it was because you wanted to spend some more alone time together without having to worry about your parents suddenly coming home without notice." Sensing the dreary topic was over, Kaito tries to joke. He at least brought a small smile to Shinichi's face and an amused glint on the young scientist. Though the choking from the Professor was somewhat unexpected.

"It never matters to 'kaa-san, she'll always find a way to barge in on us at our most embarrassing time." Shinichi's memories took them back to the time when he had been severely injured, how the three parents broke into their house despite all the traps Kaito had set to deter such an invasion.

"True, I'm guessing that's because Yukiko-san wanted to have a whole collection consisting of every second of your life. Probably to make up for lost time or something like that." Kaito's own mother had been trying to do the same, though instead of actually taking pictures, she had been trying to drop into his life at the most awkward moments. Take for example that time when Corbeau appeared, suddenly seeing her preparing his dinner at home nearly scared him witless. He did not mind his mother showing up, only a little notice would have been good. Especially since he kept in constant contact with her through video phone yet she rarely drops a hint at actually coming back to Japan during all those times. Recently, it had been better, he almost always expected her to suddenly appear at their doorsteps seeing as she knew the dangerous game they were playing.

"That's what I've been afraid of." Shinichi's voice broke Kaito out of his reminiscence. "She's been pestering me, well us actually, to do another one of her photoshoots. And last conversation I had with her, she oh-so desperately wanted us to star in that cameo with her, posing as her sons for the character or some-such thing. Wasn't paying much attention after five minutes of her gushing."

"You should probably let her do the photos unless you feel like changing your career for the unforeseeable future." Kaito took Shinichi by his chin as he turned it both sides to admire the bone structure. "I can see why she'd so adamant at wanting you to become an actor, you certainly have the physical outlook for it. Though your standoffish nature leaves much to be desired and your acting isn't all that polished, going by how you _acted_ as Conan."

"Hm...I think the couch is looking rather lonely this evening, would you like to keep it company tonight?" Shinichi threatened with a glimmer in his eyes. Haibara and the Professor tried to hide their laughs but a snicker did eventually escape from Haibara. Kaito had a pout ready on his lips and was about to _plead_ to Shinichi for his _generosity_ but his detective had cut him off before he even uttered a single word. "However, all said and done, there is something else I'd like from you Kaito."

Kaito put all his attention to his detective's next few words as he outlined his plan. He couldn't help but grimace at the possible risks and dangers.

"It's not that I couldn't do it, I mean it's easy enough. But after all that prep…" Kaito sighed when Shinichi nodded with hardened eyes. His detective just confirmed his suspicions. "You're going to get hurt, and that's not a speculation either. It's guaranteed you'll be hurt in this plan of yours."

"Kudo-kun, have you considered all avenues? Everything?" Haibara desperately tries to dissuade the detective. "Once you put it in action, there's no turning back."

"I'm already in their scope, they know about me, those related to me, and my schedule. I'm not giving them anything new, only making myself an even bigger target than before."

Kaito turned in his seat to pull his detective towards him. "I don't want you to take that risk but if it's something you really think should be done, I'll do my best to support it."

"Thanks Kaito." Shinichi returned the hug loosely. Even though there was warmth in their embrace, Kaito could not help but feel a sense of chill running down his spine, as though this whole plan would burst apart at the seams and the pair of them would burn in agony.

 **-TBC-**


	59. First Exchange

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: Hints of MATURE CONTENT

A/N: Finally! Plot!

* * *

 **First Exchange**

Kaito whistled a jolly tune as he opened the door to their apartment. It was one of the few days that Kaito had lessons but Shinichi had none so his detective had decided to stay in, much to Kaito's joy.

'At least he's finally understood the meaning of rest.' He thought to himself before shucking out of his shoes by the entrance. He took note of the new pair of leather shoes by the doorway, though not unusual. His detective must be planning on going out later he supposed. But once he opened doors leading to the sitting area, Kaito was quite surprised.

"Hakuba! Why are _you_ here?" He took a slight jump backwards before he could collide with the blond detective by the doorway.

"Kudo invited me over, we had some project work to do." Hakuba stated plainly. "He's in the bathroom at the moment."

"And there goes all my ingenious plans for the afternoon…" Kaito moaned loudly and dramatically to the point that the blond detective was sure there had been no plans to begin with.

"Kaito, stop being overdramatic." And it just so happens Shinichi just stepped from behind the bookcase that served as a wall to their open designed apartment to admonish the magician. "Help bring over the tea or something. We have quite a lot of work to go through." Kaito grumbled something incoherent along the lines of 'not a servant' as he sauntered over to the kitchen counters and reluctantly pulled out a tea set. Shinichi chuckled in the background at the obviously fake display of emotions. He knew for a fact that Kaito viewed the blond detective as a part-friend, part-colleague, and a sometime-rival, but never in the light of dislike or hatred. Annoyed at Hakuba's obsessive compulsive behaviour was a definite, but Kaito would have made his pranks' effect irreversible if he truly disliked the blond detective. Shaking his head at the dramatic behaviour, Shinichi gestured to invite Hakuba to the sitting area.

"I thought we still have time on that project. There's no need to rush Kudo." Hakuba took a seat at the sofa as Shinichi pulled up an extra chair from the dining table.

"Not that, something else more pressing." Shinichi pressed his lips in a straight line as his face furrows and creases around the eyebrows. "I need to ask you something and the apartment is the safest at the moment."

That immediately made the blond detective perk up. Kaito, in the kitchen, stiffened at his detective's tone, curious as to what topic requires such amount of safety. The need for a cover story, such as the pair of them working on a project, that would not be too suspicious for others to see the blond detective entering their apartment. And the need for electronic jammers, if by what Shinichi is implying of safety of their apartment. The place has been fitted with some of the best equipment on the market (and some not on the market courtesy of the Professor).

"Pray, ask away Kudo." Hakuba tries to lean back into his seat though ultimately failing. He took the offered cup from the magician, who too was leaning on the sofa back rather than sitting. It was almost as if he wanted to look as though he wasn't listening in.

Shinichi shook his head, Kaito was putting up a front of not caring because of the opened curtains, just in case anyone was looking in through their windows, to give a more casual setting to the otherwise serious discussion.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kaito carefully took in the blond detective's posture, checking for obvious and lingering signs of injuries. Thankfully, there were no obvious injuries, though he did see how the detective was favouring his left side a bit more than usual. Kaito guessed he must have injured the shoulder.

"I've been told you've seen something suspicious lately." Shinichi decided to cut to the chase. Hakuba tilted backwards to give Kaito an accusatory gaze before returning his attention to Shinichi.

"Yes, I've been feeling...out of sorts, would be the best description, ever since KID's last heist. As though I constantly have a tail on me." Hakuba leaned forward and slightly lowered his voice an octave as though to whisper to deter people from eavesdropping. "I only actually saw the person tailing me during my...date...with Aoko-san, and not wanting to ruin the evening I decided to take care of the problem myself."

"You ruined the evening all right. Aoko complained about it to me." Kaito muttered with a thump on the back of the couch. "Do you know how worried she was?"

"I could guess." Hakuba mumbled softly to avoid it being heard, unfortunately it was unsuccessful and Kaito returned it with a scowl. "Anyways, I did manage to injure my stalker but unfortunately she escaped before I could do anything else."

"Can you describe her to me?" Shinichi was hoping it not to be a certain actress. His recent encounters with her suggested she had been _demoted_ to menial jobs such as cleanup and reconnaissance.

"Short, both in terms of height and temper. Very aggressive for a sniper though. There's an intricate tattoo on her face, I'm not too certain what it was but it was definitely purple in colour." There was only one particular individual that would suit those criterions and it wasn't a good name either. Though, it did soothe Shinichi to know the whereabouts of this particular sniper.

"Chianti…" He murmured to himself. He feels Hakuba was lucky to have been faced with said sniper instead of someone like Gin. At least Chianti was only good at long-ranged attacks. "You were lucky it was her and not someone else."

"Lucky...I wouldn't think so. She landed several blows on me before trying her sniper rifle at close range. I was only lucky to have been grazed by the bullet and not severely injured."

"That's not what Aoko tells me though." A meaningful eye was cast by Kaito towards Hakuba. "She said you were _bloody_."

"No worse than chasing down the ordinary killer." He tries to wave the magician's concerns away but was unsuccessful. Instead, Hakuba turned towards Shinichi. "You know how that is right Kudo?"

"I'm going to have to agree with Hakuba with this one. Chianti is relatively less harmful than her colleagues. And at most, she would only manage to break skin but not cause much injuries."

"Shinichi! You're suppose to side with me, your boyfriend!" Kaito launched himself from the sofa back and into said detective's laps. "And also, you're supposed to discourage people from chasing down dangerous criminals, even if they are a detective themselves."

"Hakuba." Shinichi tries to ignore the squirming magician on top of him. Irritation was felt in waves emitting from his magician. "Were you able to get anything out of her? Something hinting to why she was stalking you?"

"I had hoped to have subdued her enough but she had an accomplice." Hakuba's forehead furrowed in thought. "A fellow sniper I believe, with the skill employed to aim for me at such a long distance. There was only a single building overlooking the location I had been in, that was high enough to take the shot. But that is outside of the 800m zone already. Whoever it was, they have skills."

A shiver ran down Shinichi's spine, involuntary shivers echoed through the touch of skin between him and Kaito. Kaito let his arm sneak to weave around the waist, head leaning slightly into the shoulders to offer limited comfort.

"At least you got out alive." Shinichi's voice was extremely soft and whispery that Kaito had to wonder if he heard the phrase correctly. Instinctively, he tightened his hold to push Shinichi into his own body.

"Anyways, Hakuba, did you talk with Aoko afterwards? At least explain to her why you choose to pursuit the criminal instead of, oh I don't know, call the authorities and let them handle the situation?" Kaito asked with an accusatory tone. If only Hakuba could realise his safety is always one of the key concerns of Aoko, then their relationship could progress more healthily than currently, where Aoko would call Kaito at a strange hour and rant about Hakuba's insensitivity. Although, Kaito complained equally as much as Aoko and that made the girl feel a little bit better about her situation.

"I tried, but you know how she can be…"

"You're not giving me a good reason to not throttle you into the next millennia Hakuba." Kaito's menacing glare might not be comparable to Shinichi's cold stare, but it was enough to scare away many of the everyday _normal_ people. Hakuba, for some strange reason, was just a separate breed. Though Kaito had noticed the blond detective responded well to his smirks, often shying away or looking for the closest exit.

Hakuba coughed into his fist to ignore the magician's comment. "Anyways. I can safely say my stalker and and her accomplice have somehow disappeared from my radar and I have not felt them since. Does that soothe your nerves Kuroba?"

"I don't think they'll give up that easily Hakuba. You must have something they want…" Shinichi spoke up from after burying himself into Kaito's neck. He used the time to recompose himself. "Perhaps…"

"What are you thinking Shinichi?" Kaito eyed Shinichi wearily.

"I have a very...bad feeling." It is strange for Hakuba to be targeted, especially since there were no outward signs that Hakuba was investigating The Organisation. The blond detective was merely an acquaintance to Shinichi, an old friend of Kaito's (though his magician would beg him differ seeing as he deems Hakuba as anything but a friend), and with the exception of meeting every now and then during KID heists and inside the university campus, Hakuba could not be called as someone close for the pair. If The Organisation truly wishes to cause some stress for Shinichi, then they would choose Ran, Hattori, the Professor, or even the Detective Boys. Targeting Hakuba does very little, though the ulterior motive, the extra incentive would be worth the hassle.

"That's an understatement I believe." Kaito sighed as he made small talk with Hakuba, with much reluctance, as his detective sank into a silent state (hopefully not out of depression). Fifteen minutes of idle chit-chat, Shinichi finally re-emerged from his silent cocoon.

"Kaito," Shinichi's words easily disrupting Kaito's rant towards Hakuba about what is acceptable 'dating' behaviour. His detective now has Kaito's undivided attention, even with the softly spoken word. "Did you manage to do what I asked?"

"Who do you take me for?" Kaito beamed an over-confident grin. "All has been taken cared of and you won't have to worry about my end of things. Now, we're only left with the arduous task of waiting for the result."

Hakuba looked between the pair, both intrigued at the slightly codified conversation and feeling that little bit apprehensive as to what had been planned. Not wanting to be too caught up in their dangerous schemes (despite the magician always commenting for his lack of self preservation, Hakuba knows when to withdraw), he redirected the conversation towards the safer topic of their upcoming project. To which, Kaito only groaned and retreated to the kitchen/dining area and began pulling out several flasks and beakers. Kaito noticed the questioning gleam in Hakuba's eyes and returned with a smirk as he pulled out a gas burner and tripod before rummaging around the sink cupboards for some of his _choice ingredients_ for cooking up his props.

"Interested Hakuba?" Kaito taunted as he poured in some transparent liquid into one of the smaller conical flask.

"No. And I do hope you're not trying to create a poison, or heaven forbid, explosive."

"Been there, done that." Kaito waved his hand, earning another grimace from Hakuba and an amused smile from Shinichi.

"Don't worry Hakuba," Shinichi tries to soothe the blond detective with a gentle pat on the shoulders. "Kaito knows better than to attempt something dangerous in the kitchen."

"Yup! I normally do things like that in the bathroom so you don't have to worry about suddenly burst out laughing or coming down with the itchies. Though I do think there might be a little bit of smoke." A thin trail of grey-white smoke emerged from the flask as Kaito poured powder through the narrow neck of the flask. Hakuba shuddered and decided the less he knew, the better, and was determined to ignore the sudden puffs and poofs erupting from the kitchen.

Once Hakuba left for the evening, vehemently declining dinner with the pair (it had something to do with the creepy smile the blond detective saw on Kaito's face and the resigned look on Shinichi's), Kaito cornered Shinichi in their bedroom, boxing his detective in once Shinichi laid down onto the soft mattress. Kaito hovered above the angelic face as he stared down at cerulean eyes.

"Now answer me truthfully." His nose was barely touching Shinichi's, he was sure his detective could feel every warm breath from his words. A small blush formed due to the sudden closeness. "Why did you suddenly fall silent during our conversation with Hakuba, what's on your mind? What's bothering you?"

Kaito looked into the deep sapphire that is often more telling than the words spouted from the cherry lips. He could pinpoint the instance when the blue eyes closed, tries to slam down on the emotion it was trying to convey. There was traces of fear lurking like a shadow in the blue, hints of uncertainty, and ample amount of worry reflected.

"I've already set up some sort of surveillance for Mouri-chan, the kids, and the little lady so you won't have to worry about them." Kaito deciphered it must be one of the few causes for the worry. It was a good thing he had the forethought. "But I won't be able to help you much else if you don't tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm...not sure." Shinichi's brows furrowed. Kaito leaned in to kiss between the creases to soothe his detective and the effect was almost instantaneous as the face relaxed ever so slightly. "I guess, it's because I'm not too sure what is going to happen next…"

"You mean you, the so-called saviour or TMPD, the Modern Day Holmes, KID's Lover," that last title drew an amused smile from Shinichi, "could not predict the upcoming events? Even when, in all of the previous takedowns, you have been able to predict the consequences and avoid major, catastrophical, risks?"

"Kaito, are you mocking me?" Shinichi poked at Kaito's nose, attempting to push the hovering face farther away from him. Only, the action backfired and Kaito leaned in closer to the point where Kaito was lying directly on top of Shinichi and had his face burrowed into the pillow next to Shinichi's head.

"Not at all My Love. Only trying to remind you that you're just a normal human being with normal human perception and that you cannot, no matter what everyone else says, predict the future even with your genius." Kaito whispered softly into Shinichi's ear, breaths dislodging the stray hair and tickling the skin. He let his hand drape over Shinichi's neck as idle fingers played on the soft earlobe and tufts of hair.

"Kaito, you're heavy." Even though it sounded like a complaint, Kaito felt an arm wrap itself around his waist and legs curling around his thighs. He could not help but smirk at some of the more physical signs of attraction for need and want. Deciding a little play was in order, Kaito let his mouth trailed down the jawline, placing butterfly kisses softly on the warm, and possibly overheating, skin.

"I know you're trying to distract me." Kaito had already littered the jaws with enough of his kisses that he made his way towards the exposed neck and collar. Still, he kept both his hands flat on either side of Shinichi's head to ensure his detective would not be escaping.

The arm around his own waist fell to the mattress with a soft thud as a sigh gently made it out of the cherry lips that had yet been kissed.

"I guess you aren't that easily mislead." Shinichi tries to lean upwards for his own kisses but Kaito had already backed down and the kiss landed on Kaito's hair instead of skin. As a consolation, Kaito opened up the front of Shinichi's pajama shirt and placed kisses along the sternum. A hiss and a sharp intake of air came from Shinichi as he felt a trail of wetness where tongue met flesh. His hands gripped onto the bedsheet, hoping to still his erratic heartbeats and impending want to grab hold of his magician and pull him tight into his own body. "Kaito, please don't tease."

"But you have yet to answer my question." Kaito looked up, attempting to be innocent but there was another more intense emotion reflected inside the amethyst orbs. "So I'll have to do my own interrogation now."

Kaito used his knees to hold down the two sides of the shirt, limiting movement from Shinichi, as his hands roamed the exposed chest. His detective squirmed underneath, trying to escape yet at the same time trying to gain more contact. In the end, Shinichi relented and submitted himself to the teasing and leaned back into the pillow as Kaito's hands stilled.

"Would you hate me?" Shinichi whispered softly, eyes closed as though in resignation. It took a while for Kaito to decipher the meaning and reason, in which there was only one that came to mind.

"If you're hinting whether I would hate you for using yourself, and possibly myself, as bait for this venture then you can think again Shinichi." Kaito laid a quick peck on the tip of the nose, Shinichi was surprised for the reaction. "I know full well what you are trying to achieve and because of that, I have taken precautions. Made my own twists to your plans so to speak."

An elegantly raised eyebrow questioned him silently.

"I may not be a detective, nor do I possess the deductive reasoning you have. However, I can read people like a book when I have to." Lifting himself, Kaito settled on sitting on top of Shinichi rather than leaning over, thus freeing up his hand to caress the soft skin on Shinichi's cheeks. "You had me spreading the rumour about you possessing Zeus' key, to draw out the smaller factions and power holders. You wanted to dislodge the foundation of The Organisation, make sure they won't be able to recover from whatever blow you have planned next. However, by doing so, you leave yourself and your loved ones exposed. Am I right?"

The self satisfied smirk met with widened eyes.

"You're afraid that I'll become a more prominent target in the process. That I'll be used against you, or possibly you against me. Whatever the case, you think I'll hate you just because you placed us in danger, and by extension our family and friends."

The look of admiration hidden deep within cerulean orbs was more than telling for Kaito that Shinichi was impressed. However, he was not yet done.

"But you underestimated me Love. I knew all along and I understand what it is you are trying to do. So, I made some extra preparations as well. I'll protect everyone just so you can bring down The Organisation that has been haunting us without splitting your attention. I know you so I can predict you just as you were able to predict me."

"Sorry Kaito, I've forgotten…" Apologetic and regretful, Shinichi tries to sink further into the mattress. "I keep forgetting you've been fighting them for nearly as long as I have. I just…"

"You're used to working by yourself. I am too. But I know I have you to help me plan for things...Well, not heists. Those are meant for my eyes only. But once it involves people other than my lovely Task Force, you know I let you in on the details as well. I just wish you could do that the same for me without me having to interrogate you or pull information out of you." Leaning back, Kaito placed some unwanted pressure on a certain anatomy of Shinichi's and his detective let out an annoyed groan. "Oh?" An amused smile graced Kaito's lips.

Shinichi turned his head to hide his embarrassment, not wanting to see the look on Kaito's face. Nor did he want his magician to know what other thoughts passed his mind as his magician's body moved ever so slightly.

"You know," Kaito said with a carefully controlled tone, but his eyes betrayed the playfulness and lust hidden beneath the layer of amethyst, "I believe I still have more to interrogate from you. So far I've been the only one to make the conclusions, but they haven't been confirmed yet." Kaito leaned down, easing off the pressure for a while as his hands skimmed up Shinichi's torso to reach up and pat the midnight locks. "There are still many ways to make you talk and I won't hold back." He whispered softly into Shinichi's ear, warm breath tickling the earlobes once more before it was assaulted with playful nips.

 **-TBC-**


	60. First Pick-up

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Can't believe it's 60 chapters. I know the ending scene, it's now what I should do to lead up to the ending that's been bothering me. I've been re-writing so many different versions of the in-between chapters that it's so jumbled up...cringe I'm hoping that at least the following chapters (including this one) would make sense. If you see a plot hole, leave a message ok? I should have them filled but some does escape me every-so-often.

* * *

 **First Pick-up**

The bar was dank and dark, quite unlike the pool bar it once was before. Though the pool tables still remained, the overhead lights had dimmed somewhat from his last time being here. Patrons have changed also, looking more sinister than the posh upper-class gambling denizens that the game once attracted. Kaito took a nearby glass and began polishing the rim with a clean cloth as he kept an eye on one end of the wooden counter where Shinichi was sitting, the emergency exit to his left and the nondescript door leading outwards. He had cased out the interior many times with the help of the owner of the place, so he knew each exit (including the one leading from the staff room just behind the counter) and vulnerable points, such as the high windows that a sniper could use and the stairwell the could be used as an ambush. He may have planned out their escape, several in fact, Shinichi may have planned out (and predicted down to the letter) how the conversation would go, but it did nothing to soothe his nerves for what would be happening in the next few hours.

Kaito wasn't sure whether they were fortunate or unfortunate to not have brought the law enforcements into their current setup. For one, without the law enforcement, they would be without much backup. Although Kaito had managed to wrangle, with the help from his mother and Jii, some external help in the form of non-legal means, their own protection was pretty much left to themselves. However, without the hovering law enforcement, it meant they have a great deal more of freedom, that they would be able to bluff their way through without blowing their cover, or use some _unconventional means_ to protect themselves without causing a stir. Policemen and special agents were all good and whatnot, but they will always exert that air of righteousness about them like a second skin. Not that Shinichi doesn't do that as well, but he had enough _lessons_ to be able to repress those sorts of feelings. It was one of the reasons why Shinichi works so well in this grey-toned world filled with favours and debts instead of the black-and-white that a certain blond detective had encased himself into.

Mindless wandering aside, Kaito focussed his attention back to surveying the interior of the borrowed bar. This place held some special memories for him, where he managed to bluff his way through the a game of pool without knowing the rules of the game or even how to hold the pool cue correctly, where he won that legendary cue from the American Hustler, which the bar was named after. The bar was unfortunately poorly lit with the exception of the two pool tables standing at the center of the room. Off towards a dark corner at the furthest end from the bar counter, sat a patron nursing his drink and eyeing on the tables speculatively. Kaito was told by the owner that the patron is an old customer, making quick cash out of gambling on the winner. The other two tables in front sat a pair and a group of four men respectively, all of which dressed in dark suits, thankfully not black but in the dull grey and brown mix, that seems to blend into the background. Kaito tensed, they were abnormal customers he was told, but they were seen quite frequently in here. This bar receives more unsavoury characters than most because of its proximity to some of the less well-off neighbourhoods, and it being in the junction between several territories, and the bar owner had told him not to be bothered by such people, keeping only an eye out for their own target. On one of the pool tables, a game was being played between a young looking male, dressed casually in slacks and shirt with an air of pompousness about him. It was likely he was rich and wanted a little excitement in his life, another type of patron frequenting this bar because of its notoriety in gambling at games. Kaito had to wonder would tonight be too much of an excitement for this young heir to some obscure family, although neither magician or detective speculates anything other than an energetic argument would take place tonight. The opponent of the young male was someone Kaito remembers from his youth, the American Hustler, who flashed Kaito a grin before turning back to the game at hand. Kaito was not sure whether to be gratified at the support or worried for the man.

Eyeing Shinichi once more at the corner, again nursing that drink of his that Kaito made especially for his detective (it looked like an alcoholic drink but in actuality it was just iced coffee), he tries to find out more about his patrons just through observation. For some reason, the small group on the opposite end from the place he had been observing kept glancing towards where Shinichi was. Most likely these were potential threats (or speculative buyers) towards the upcoming transaction. Not that his detective would be going through with of course, it would be hazardous for the Key to fall into the wrong hands. These meetings, as Shinichi likes to call them, were more of a way to tag their threats and bring them down one at a time. Set up a precedence before bringing in the police to capture them at a more private and controlled environment. After all, they do not wish to damage that much property.

At the corner of the bar stood a baby grand piano with an elegant, seductive, and charming lady with a revealing red dress standing in front of a standing mic singing some jazz tune. On the piano itself was an older, more esteemed gentleman, playing the music score from the top of his head. A small group of patrons sat at the tables near the music area, seemingly admiring the singer for her vocal talents. But it was clear their minds were on something else other than the songs radiating the room. Shaking his head, Kaito could not believe their own parents and guardians managed to talk the two of them into letting the adults help out during such evenings. At least his mother and Jii were having a great time performing for the small audience.

Being the only member of staff tonight, Kaito will also have to play the part in providing for all the customers. A good thing he was good at remembering large quantities of information else he could not play the part of a bartender correctly. At least all of the current patrons were nursing a drink, so there was no need for him to be doing anything other than mindless cleaning and keeping a lookout for potential dangers.

The sound of creaking doors alerted Kaito, Shinichi, and the nearest table to the door, which happens to be a pair of lovers, to the coming of new customers. A weary looking elderly man made his way towards the bar counter and placed a simple order of whisky. A younger looking man, that did not looked to be related to the elderly, came after the elderly and as accompanied by two burly bodyguard-type person behind him flanking on the side. This customer came up to the counter and placed an order of dry martini before he eyed the singer by the piano. None of the two made any eye contact with Shinichi so it was safe to assume these were not the people they were looking for. Just as Kaito pushed forward the required drinks to the to patrons, the door creaked once more. This time, a pair of male and female. The male seemed to be around his 30's, dressed casually, and a distinctive bulge at the ankles to signify hidden weapon. The two burly bodyguards and the table of foursome seems to have picked up on it and tensed. The young woman, feminine and extremely attractive, wore a short blue cocktail skirt that clinged to her like second skin. The slit on the side revealed her pale skin and long legs, no doubt aiming to seduce men to her whims. Her dark hair hung about her like a veil on her shoulders, exposing the creamy skin of her shoulders through the strands of hair. Her eyes quickly zoomed in on Shinichi by the counter, as though sensing her intended prey. She strode purposefully towards him, eyes never leaving the face Kaito molded to look like someone else. The only hint that it was Shinichi underneath that carefully sculpted character were the bright blue eyes that never stopped examining his surroundings.

"I take it you are my contact for the evening?" Even her voice sounded seductive, dripping with poison and laced with danger. Her mouth curled into an elegant smile, posh red lips opened a fraction as she took the bar stool next to Shinichi. She waved her hand with careful manicured nails, also in bright red, at Kaito and making a split second eye contact before turning back towards the sitting detective. "Would you like to buy me a drink?"

"What would you like ma'am?" Kaito interrupted the conversation, acting as professionally as he could as he watched the woman hit on Shinichi. How he wish he could wrap his hands around that slim neck, drag her bodily away from Shinichi. Her eyes briefly flickered to where Kaito stood, sparing him little glance before proclaiming proudly her choice of drinks.

"Gin Tonic if you will." She did not notice the slight grimace on Shinichi's face. Kaito had to give his detective credit for his quick recovery, though he could certainly understand why Shinichi would react as such towards the cocktail.

"Right away ma'am." He considered whether it would be viable to add a little bit of extra in the drink, just something to loosen the tongue and loosen the mind before plunging her into a deep sleep (though nothing permanent or traceable). But a quick glance from Shinichi terminated all such thoughts.

He placed down the glass of transparent liquid resting on white coaster in front of her. A plate of condiments was added as an afterthought before he returned to fixing up a new drink for his detective even if the drink still in his hands were half full. Kaito saw how the woman slowly inched her way closer to both the drink and to Shinichi's body, skin almost touching his clothing. He was weary of the woman slipping something unwanted into the liquid and was not about to risk Shinichi's life (or risking Shinichi in general).

When Kaito reached to exchange the drink in Shinichi's hands, the woman scowled. It was a clear sign _something_ had been done to the previous drink and Kaito was grateful that he listened to his instincts.

"Well then should we get down to business?" Her voice whispered softly as Kaito walked away giving her a sense of privacy. Though he had discreetly set down a listening device to catch the conversation as he busied himself with something else on the other side of the counter, tending to the old man instead. Kaito kept half an ear towards the conversation between the woman and Shinichi, whilst also making sure to pay enough attention towards the rambling words of the old man (something about being abandoned and left for dead, the usual rambling of disgruntled comments common for someone his age).

"What is it you want from me?" Shinichi chose to ignore the close proximity of their bodies and instead focus on the conversation at hand. He knew what she wanted but this wasn't the information that he was seeking.

"I've heard," she reached over the hand Shinichi had rested over his own cup. He wanted to shy away from the contact but resisted by keeping a harder grip on the glass, "you have something of interest to us."

"Depends." Shinichi shrugged nonchalantly. "What is it you're looking for?"

"A certain Key to the world of course. There's no need to pretend you don't know about it Lovely."

Shinichi had to repress a shudder at the nickname. Instead, he let leaned just outside of her reach, acting as nonchalant and annoying as possible (and somehow trying to channel the prankster magician standing inside the bar counter a few minutes away from him). As though sensing the draw from Shinichi, Kaito turned a fraction and paid a little less attention to the man he was serving.

"Don't worry Lovely, I'm not about to grab that Key off you. Just hoped that you would share your knowledge with myself and my associates." Her smile was like a viper's tongue, continually sensing and probing at Shinichi's mental defense. It did not help that she liked to use terms of endearment. "After all, we're willing to part some of our powers with you. All we wanted was a larger share than what we have now but we're not stupid to actually go challenge the giants, those existing forces holding the leash."

"And why should I help you, or even why do you think I would disclose such information to you?" Resting his head on the palm of his hand, Shinichi cocked his head just slightly to indicate he was still listening but did not find the offer as attractive as she thought it sounded.

"Of course, we're also happy to offer you some form of compensation." She made a small movement to reach her purse. Shinichi immediately tensed, already expecting the worst if she pulled out a weapon. Instead, she pulled out a small sheaf of rectangular paper and a folded sheet of paper. She pushed it in front of Shinichi. "We're opened to your ideas of course."

Flipping the paper over revealed a blank cash cheque from a swiss account. Shinichi schooled his features, he shouldn't be that surprised that they were willing to pay anything for information. Next, he turned his attention to the folded piece of paper. It had two names, most likely a filename or codename.

"You will see that we're happy to go to any lengths to have what we want." Her phrase had suggested that they were only offering monetary compensation as a show of goodwill and that his refusal would most likely meant threats directed at him or his loved ones. Shinichi was at least glad Kaito had the foresight to fashion him an identity instead of his need for posing as himself under such circumstances. Who knows what they could do, though Shinichi doubt it could be any worst than The Organisation he has on his tail.

"And these are…?" Shinichi decided to play the ignorant and lure the woman into talking. She chuckled, though he was not sure whether it was because of the believability of his acting (and he seriously doubted his own acting at the moment even under Kaito's watchful eye) or because she found him funny.

"You're interesting. Quite different from the many boring old sods I meet on the streets trying to offer me something valuable." She covered up her laugh with her drink, taking a slow sip of the liquid before replacing the half-filled cup on the coaster. "We just need some leverage that's all. Of course, if you're unwilling to provide them to us, we always have other ways…"

She left the sentence unfinished though Shinichi knew full well what would come next if he refused the offer. It was either take the blank cheque and offer her the information or the information would be forced out of him. Subtly, the woman pressed a hard object onto Shinichi's thighs. It was quite obvious what it was and it was no surprise that she came here armed.

"Ahem. A drink for my boss." A man coughed from the empty space next to Shinichi, he had approached them without anyone noticing, which was quite a feat. Kaito nodded at the order, taking a glance at the gestured table, and set out to pull bottles from the rack behind the counter. "And my boss wishes to have a few words with you, young sir."

The pressure came off his thighs the moment the words were said.

"Aren't you a rude one." She glared at the newcomer. " _We_ were having a nice conversation, were we not Lovely?"

"It looks as though you were threatening him than anything ma'am." The man countered. "Besides, you look to be too...mature for the young sir, and a different gender for that matter." There was amusement in his eyes as Shinichi stared at him wide-eyed. "You were eyeing the bartender the whole time young sir, my boss thought he might _entertain_ you better than current company."

Shinichi did not know he was so obvious in the attention paid towards Kaito. It was difficult for him to focus on anything else other than his magician, even under the dim lighting and the light disguise, Kaito shone like a beacon and magically drew Shinichi's eyes towards him.

"Why you?!" She stood up abruptly, her companion standing up at the same time. Music suddenly stopped as the pressure in the air froze between the two.

Kaito diffused the situation by purposefully (loudly) placing the drink on the wooden counter. "Your order sir." He pushed the drink towards the man.

"Of course." He rummaged around for several bills and pushed them forwards. "How unsightly of me. It would affect badly of my boss. I must apologise." He grudgingly tipped his head before turning quickly towards Shinichi to both the ordered cup and Shinichi's own drink. "Shall we?"

Not wanting to be in the company of the woman any longer, he followed the man though taking his own cup from the hand. It would not do if they slipped something in his drink, even though the location is relatively safe.

"So good you could join me." The so-called boss greeted, standing up and extending his hand. It felt very much like a business meeting. "I had hoped that woman had not coerced you into giving into her demands just yet. After all, I might offer you a better deal for the Key."

"You know as well?" Shinichi decided to take the hand and shook it as a sign of goodwill, even if every word and expression passed between them were fake.

"I have been observing you ever since you walked in this evening. I've heard that you frequent this bar and wanted to meet with you. Though, those rumours made no mention of how alluring you are." The man was flirting with him, and Shinichi wanted nothing more than to throw his drink at his face. Still, Shinichi kept a strained smile on. Instead, he placed drink on the table and made a deliberate motion to sit down as he pulled his hands away from the man.

"And?" Being too terse in his choice of words was not favoured for such an occasion, especially since Shinichi wanted information. However, spending any more time in this person's presence will grate on Shinichi's nerves all the more. The eyes the man was using on him, it was as though he was trying to undress him and Shinichi was already having a hard time trying to curb his shivers and the need to kick something at that face.

"I'm not like that woman up there." He gestured to the bar counter where vulture-like eyes zoomed in onto their table. "I like to do things civilly, talk it out if you will."

The man was confident as he leaned backwards in his chair. He looked over at the table behind Shinichi where his bodyguards sat, each nursing a full cup of either beer or wine.

"Bringing strong arms into a deal is not something well thought of." Shinichi commented, sparing a glance at Kaito at the same time he took in the details of the bodyguards. Them being armed is nothing unusual, so Shinichi took stock of what their weapons were and whether any of them preferred their fists over actual weapons. As far as Shinichi could tell, each bodyguard carried two guns and at least a short-range weapon like a knife or brass knuckles. After some consideration, Shinichi finished his drink in a single gulp and called Kaito over under the pretense of ordering, and giving Kaito the opportunity to plant some of his tricks in this area, just in case things got out of hand.

"Buy me a drink?" Shinichi remembered to soften his own features, acting playful and coyish to draw the man in.

"I knew she wasn't your type, though I have no idea that I'd fit your high...expectations." He agreed, pulling out his wallet for the bills. "Anything in particular?"

"Just a refill would be fine, something to pass time before we discuss business." Shinichi leaned forward. Never would he have thought he would be using a honey-trap instead of his words. Maybe Kaito had been right, there is some merit to wearing the body sculpting outfit apart from attracting unwanted stares and salivating perverts.

Each kept to their own silence as they waited for the drink, preferring to listen to the soft jazz-like music rather than talking. Shinichi had to wonder whether it really was Kaito's mother voice singing or if it was a pre-recorded track. It sounded extremely professional.

Kaito quietly observed Shinichi and the man as he placed the cup on the table, taking the payment and the large tip being stuffed into his vest pocket. The man whispered into his ear, about slipping in 'a little bit extra' of a certain something into the next order of drinks. Kaito had to hold back his impulse of throttling the man at the suggestion. Maybe he would slip something in the next order, though nothing for Shinichi but something...memorable for the man.

 **-TBC-**


	61. First Sickness

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: Suggestions of MATURE CONTENT!

* * *

 **First Sickness**

"Please tell me you managed something out of the ordeal." Kaito pleaded as he returned to their apartment to find Shinichi exiting from behind the wall-like bookcase. He did not bother to muffle his steps, letting it drag along the ground noisily to demonstrate his tiredness of the whole ordeal.

"I have names and a bank account. That's something isn't it?" He motioned towards the two innocent pieces of paper lying on the table, a small smile playing on his lips to see the magician letting nearly all his guard down and exposing himself to the detective.

"What about that man? The one trying to hit on you?" Kaito deposited a small black bag, which appeared out of nowhere, next to one of the dining chairs, letting out a distinct _clack_ and _clink_ that suggests the bag contained more than just the normal disguise and clothes. Shinichi gave the bag a weary leer, arching his brows with a question on his lips.

"You mean the one you drugged to the effect that he had to be carried out by his bodyguards?" That was the only reason the detective could think of as a reason for objects that would make a sound, possibly several bottles of home-made _remedy_ that Kaito likes to cook up every now and then in their kitchen.

"I resent that," Kaito huffed, "the man just couldn't hold his liquor. I've done nothing of that sort." He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and turned his head just a fraction to show his defiance to such a statement, pointedly not looking at Shinichi while sporting a pout on his lips.

"Sure, giving him a spiked _house special_ for free isn't drugging." Shinichi raised the towel draping on his neck to scrub some more of the makeup out of his face. Kaito had to turn back when his detective became silent, just in time to see a red-faced Shinichi with specks of makeup still remaining on his face. Biting back a laugh at the strange sight, Kaito tries to stay still and fight the urge to rush over to help his detective. He had to keep up his act after all.

"I gave you the exact same thing. There's no evidence that I drugged him. Even the bodyguards did not suspect me so you have no proof." Now Kaito was just being childish, arguing for the sake of arguing. But that was because he enjoyed these nonsensical arguments with his detective.

"Keep telling yourself that." Letting the towel fall back across his shoulders, Shinichi walked over to the table with the papers. "I really do hope we can get something out of this. I don't want a repeat." He shuddered, remembering the effort both parties took to try and seduce him. He had tried to scrub away the chill of lingering from when the woman touched him and when the man offered his hand, but regardless of how hot the water was, the chill is still there. He wondered whether he should jump at his magician and wrap himself around Kaito to leech off the warmth, but then he would have to suffer through Kaito's teasing at his forwardness and eagerness. Possibly along the lines of ' _what an impatient princess'_ or something equally humiliating. Shinichi was internally glad when his magician seemed to have read his thoughts and began walking towards him.

"Neither do I." Kaito hugged Shinichi from behind, still smelling like a bar. It was a different kind of pain as he watched his detective being seduced. How he wanted to do something but knowing anything he did, should he act on his impulse, would be detrimental towards their investigation. Never would Kaito have thought undercover work was so...limiting. He always had more freedom when he went undercover for his heists. But at least, after Kaito was sure they had the information, he was able to leave a memorable impression on those two who hit on _**his**_ detective. The man had a sudden bout of nausea, in Kaito's opinion it was because he drank too much, before collapsing in a heap on the ground and promptly falling asleep. As a bartender, it was in his job description to help out the _poor man_ and with the aid of the bodyguards, they managed to set the man back into a car (Kaito had managed to clumsily bang the man's legs on several pieces of furniture and the unfortunate leg of the woman's seat at the bar counter, causing her to nearly fall and bang her head on the hardwood counter surface). That was not before Kaito left a bit of a souvenir that would only come into effect after an hour. The man would find himself with the giggles for at least an hour after waking up, and then the itchies the moment he stepped out of the shower. The woman, Kaito was not as mean seeing as he was supposed to be a gentleman after all. The woman had to suffer through several wardrobe malfunctions the moment she walked out of the bar, making her look slightly ditzy as she left. After all, she had quite a few drinks so it was not so surprising she tripped over several chair legs, broken her heels, and had her dress ripped on the protruding hook that was used to secure the curtains by the door. The dress looked quite expensive in Kaito's professional eye, and would be costly to fix.

"You stink. Go wash up." Shinichi pushed Kaito away, to which he tries to look hurt by the action.

"You don't love me anymore~" Kaito whined, though obediently heading over to the bathroom.

Coming back out, smelling fresh of soap, Kaito's eyes were quickly drawn to the sleeping detective in the bed. He reached out, brushing away the midnight bangs and wanting to do something more. But he knew Shinichi had not been sleeping well for a while, due to the stress and paranoia that seems to be plaguing the both of the for the past week or so, and knew better than to disturb the calm facade. Tucking the covers closer towards his detective, Kaito opted to spend a few more hours away from the bed. He was still too keyed up from the evening, it had been some time since he had to be so focused on his task. Unlike heists, where he had full reins on everything that happened around him, tonight was pretty much left up to chance (and up to his detective to an extent). Kaito had very little control over the situation. In heists, even when confronted with difficulties (problems, malfunctions, meddling police, badly clothed individuals, and anything that could go wrong at the worst possible moment as per Murphy's Law), he could easily improvise and use his slight-of-hand to escape. However, tonight was extremely different as he acted as support rather than in the limelight like KID was. Tonight, he was only Kuroba Kaito, in a shady bar, taking the role of a bartender and silently watching his detective boyfriend do his magic. Tonight he was forced to take the backseat, to only observe (to an extent) and hope for the best outcome possible. Though it was not without compensation for it was also tonight where he saw Shinichi in his element, drawing people and information out with words alone instead of snooping around for scraps of evidence. It was somewhat attractive to see his detective trying hard to act a part but often forgetting his character. Kaito was, at least, grateful that none of their targets noticed the poor acting on Shinichi's part.

One of his dove cooed from the sofa back, Kaito never noticed how one actually flew to keep him company.

"Is something wrong?" He gave the bird a belly rub, who returned with what Kaito could equivalent to a purr in a cat. But there was another sound inside the room, a small shuffling sound from cloth rubbing against each other. Glancing about, Kaito could not spot anything out of the ordinary. He made the action to check the locks on the windows and door again just in case. Though on the way, passing by their sleeping area, he heard the sound to be coming from Shinichi. It was accompanied with a soft whimper and breath hitching.

"Shh. Everything's fine." He whispered into Shinichi's ear as he placed a gentle kiss on the temple, hoping to soothe whatever nightmare his detective was having. It was strange, Kaito had thought there was nothing tonight that could trigger a nightmare.

Instead of opening his eyes, Shinichi whimpered some more as he leaned towards the touch. It didn't sound much like a nightmare though as a gasp broke from Shinichi's lips.

"Shinichi..." Kaito had to wonder if his detective was actually awake.

There was another harsh intake of air as Shinichi leaned in further towards Kaito, curling himself to Kaito's side, who was just sitting on the edge of the bed. Kaito let his hand roamed down towards the shoulders, preparing to shake his detective awake just in case. But instead of shivers and shudders, his hands felt a familiar tension coursing through his detective's body. Not being able to resist the call of Siren, Kaito leaned in and captured the cherry lips just as Shinichi was about to let out another gasp, devouring the sound like a hungry man. It instantly woke Shinichi up when the soft appendage made contact.

Shinichi let out a muffled sound, a startled sound that was akin to calling Kaito by name, but Kaito did not stop his assault. His tongue lapped around the moist cavern, tasting the minty toothpaste still lingering inside the mouth. He nipped at the bottom lips, drawing out yet another wonderful sound. Kaito felt Shinichi trying to hold on to coherent thought but ultimately failing and succumbing to baser instincts. He felt a leg wrapping itself around him as the body beneath him shuddered imperceptibly, felt himself moving to hover over his detective, felt hands (not sure whose hands) on skin (not sure whose body). When he broke contact, cerulean eyes stared back at him with traces of annoyance and lust.

"What brought that on?" Shinichi was still panting, as though struggling to breath. Kaito eased off his detective to sit back on the side.

"You were making such _noises_ …" brushing aside the sweat soaked bangs Kaito paused mid action and eyes widened. His detective was too sweaty, and Kaito felt something was definitely not right. He reached over to the lamp by the bedside and pulled on the cords. Both magician and detective had to blink rapidly to adjust to the sudden brightness.

With the now slightly brighter area, Kaito could finally see the extremely flushed cheeks, overly pink even after their making out. On second thought, the face of his detective after stepping out of the showers had looked unhealthy, but Kaito had put that as Shinichi using too much force to scrub off the makeup. Placing a hand on the forehead, he tested for temperature to find it Shinichi was beginning to burn up.

"You're running a fever!" Kaito exclaimed as he went to wet a towel.

"I feel fine though." Shinichi was still huffing, which was highly unusual as he would have recovered his breath by now. It was strange to see a combination of a satisfied and seductive grin on Shinichi's face as his detective tries to distract Kaito. However, it was evident that Shinichi too wanted something out of Kaito's impulsive action.

"No you're not!" Kaito had to put his foot down to dissuade his detective from doing anything in his current condition and placed the cooled towel on the damp forehead before going over his own memories, to see where his detective could pick up the flu bug. But unfortunately, he realised it might have been something else entirely.

The night had been quite pleasant, neither too hot or cold, and Shinichi was well dressed to have avoided catching a cold. The bar they had been in wasn't all that bad either and none of the patrons were sneezing or coughing. It only left to one conclusion, something that Kaito had been trying to avoid hence him taking up the position of a bartender. Someone must have slipped something to Shinichi's drinks, but it was nearly impossible (Kaito would never rule out there is someone out there that is more skilled that he was) seeing as Kaito kept hawk-like eyes on his detective throughout the evening. He tries to recall the instances when Shinichi ordered a drink or were offered a drink, and came up thinking something was out-of-sorts. Shinichi had only ordered once, Kaito helped refilled the drink twice, and it did not make any sense. He remembered seeing, at one point, Shinichi's cup to be half-full and when he made another pass of the area, the cup was more than three-quarters full. Kaito's eyes widened before narrowing in anger.

"That bastard!" He gritted his teeth and reached for the phone. "He spiked your drink!"

"I'm not feeling any different though. I wasn't sick or anything when I came back." Shinichi's hands moved upwards in hopes of trying to remove the damp towel from his forehead. Kaito, seeing the action, clamped down on Shinichi's wrist before returning the hand back into the confines of the blanket. Shinichi looked confused at Kaito's statement, surely if it had been drugs, the effects would have appeared sooner rather than now, several hours after their time at the bar.

"No, not with drugs. I knew I should have done something more to him instead of amping up the alcohol level and those little _presents_!" He growled, pulling out his phone and pressed speed dial. He waited patiently for the call to be put through. Hopefully, the receiver on the other end was still awake.

" _Hello?_ " A weary voice answered without so much as sounding tired or traces of yawns.

"Ojou, we might have another problem." Kaito leveled his voice, no use in causing panic with the young scientist just yet. He then proceeded to tell her his theory. "I think Shinichi may have been...drugged...would be the best word to use here. He's had several drinks without his knowledge."

" _His condition?_ " She sounded more alert now and there were sounds of some rummaging and opening of drawers.

"Fever, sweating, shortness of breath." Kaito kept an eye at his detective lying on the bed, touching the damp cloth every so often to check whether it was too hot.

" _Pulse? Pains?_ "

He placed a hand at the pulse point on the neck, locating the beat without needing much effort. He kept his hand in place as he replied with a single word "Rapid" then turned back to ask Shinichi, "so feeling anything? Joint aches? Muscle pains?"

"Nothing. Just maybe slightly tired." As though to exemplify the fact, Shinichi let out a jaw cracking yawn. His previous want now thoroughly dampened and his energy levels seems to have dropped to the point that all he wanted to do was to fall asleep, preferably in Kaito's arms.

Kaito repeated the phrase over the phone as he kept an even keener eye on Shinichi who seems to have difficulties trying to keep his eyes open. Wanting to coax his detective back to rest, he reached up to gently massage the temples, earning a nice groan from Shinichi. But his stubborn detective still remained quite awake even with his ministrations.

" _I don't think Kudo-kun had enough in his system to trigger a transformation then, which is the only good news I can give you. Unfortunately, there was still enough in his body that some elements of the dormant Apotoxin decided to react towards. The fever is probably a reaction to his body trying to overcome this partial reaction. Keep him in bed but don't try to bring down the fever, despite that being contrary to what you want to do. Let him sweat it out instead but make sure that his temperature doesn't become too high either. I'll drop by in the morning._ "

"So it's nothing too serious then?" Kaito breathed out a sigh of relief.

" _Not as serious as it could have been. I'm surprised you've let this happened._ " At least the little lady wasn't admonishing him just yet, though the tone does seem she was disappointed that he allowed this to happen.

"Some bastard took advantage while I was waylaid." Now that he thought more about it, he should have been suspicious when the bodyguards kept distracting him for refills of glasses that he was certain they have never took a sip from yet have managed to be emptied nonetheless. It was possible they were using their own drinks to refill Shinichi's, though how his detective not notice such actions (or the change in taste) was strange to him. "He had set this whole thing up."

" _And I'm sure you've exacted your revenge._ "

"Not enough." He growled, earning a weary look from Shinichi who has been trying to push back the covers. Kaito's hands stilled the movement, making sure the blanket stays put.

" _Whatever the case, make sure Kudo-kun has enough liquid, kept in bed for rest, and he should be fine in the morning. You can go and wreck havoc after he recovered._ "

"You know, I've never thought you could read me like an open book but it seems you know me well enough." Kaito found himself quite pleased that he managed to break through the icy exterior of the little scientist. It was clear she barely put up with Kaito's presence when Shinichi visited but her statements hinted that she actually paid some attention to Kaito as though to understand him.

" _You're important to Kudo-kun._ " She admitted, albeit sounding quite reluctant. " _That means I'll have to know about you at one point or another. It's a means to keeping Kudo-kun safe and healthy._ "

"I've asked you before but…" Kaito kept looking at Shinichi whose eyes were finally beginning to droop again even though his breath seems to be laboured. Kaito kept a careful hand over Shinichi's heart, to feel the rapid up-and-down of chest movement. If he concentrated, he was sure he could feel the rapid heartbeat as well. Kaito tightened his hand into a ball, frustrated at himself that he allowed this to happen.

" _Don't worry Kuroba-kun. My thoughts haven't changed. Kudo-kun is important, he's family. Not a potential love interest._ " She sighed, as though growing tired of having to repeat herself. " _Are you really that doubtful in Kudo-kun? That his feelings for you is so easily swayed?_ "

"It's not that I don't trust in Shinichi's feelings, just that I don't trust people **_not_ ** to have feelings for Shinichi. He's quite likeable after all." He smiled, using the cloth to wipe off excess sweat. "And he's cute."

Laughter sounded from the other end of the line.

" _Only you could say that and get away with it unscathed Kuroba-kun_. _Try and get some sleep._ " It was as though the girl had predicted Kaito would stay up the whole night just to watch the up and down movement of Shinichi's chest. Not that Kaito would not try, he certainly would be keeping an eye on his detective's condition. After all, who knows what could happen with the poison still active inside Shinichi's body.

"Thanks." The call on the other end cut itself without further words and Kaito was left with a dial-tone. Staring down at the sleeping detective, he took the phone and positioned it to take another photo to add to his collection. This one, he was thinking, to set as a wallpaper for his phone. The slightly flushed face and the relaxed feature was something rarely seen. Especially since there was a nice smile playing on Shinichi's face. Kaito was thankful that Shinichi was having a nice dream instead of the nightmares that fevers often bring with them. He was about to climb back over to his side of the bed when he felt a tug on his pants. It seems Shinichi had unconsciously latched onto his pajamas. Muting his chuckles, he pushed Shinichi further into the bed to make space for himself. He scooted down and tugged at the blanket to cover his own body, and within no time, Shinichi latched onto Kaito as though he was cold but Kaito could feel the sweat soaking through. Not knowing what else to do, since he was too concerned about his detective's condition to even consider the concept of sleep, Kaito held Shinichi in his arms the best he could as another hand reached up to smooth the silken black locks as he tried to blank his mind to avoid thinking of the worst possible scenario.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: ARG! I wrote the OMAKE and then when I saved it, it told me I need to login again! I LOST THE WHOLE THING! This is the second version, hopefully I've managed to recreate the whole thing...I feel sad now [[weeps]]...

* * *

 **-OMAKE: DREAMS-**

"So," Kaito casually said as he set the tray carefully down in front of Shinichi as he took a seat by the edge of the bed. Shinichi looked between the tray of food and his magician with a weary eye. "What were you dreaming of last night before I woke you up with a kiss?"

Shinichi watched his magician's slender hands take up the cutlery on the side and began slicing up the omelet into bite-size pieces, mesmerized by the action at the same time reluctant to answer his magician.

"Well?" Kaito waved a piece in front of Shinichi, urging his detective to open his mouth and take the bite. Not wanting to answer the question just yet, and wanting to buy himself some time, Shinichi took the bite and chewed slowly.

"It's nothing. Just a dream." Shinichi frowned slightly, not that the omelet wasn't tasty or anything, but the colouring was throwing Shinichi off just slightly. Shinichi had to admit, he had never seen, much less tasted, a multicoloured omelet.

"It's not _nothing_ if it had you moaning and groaning." Kaito took another piece, and offered it to Shinichi once more.

Normally, Shinichi would refuse such an action for he disliked being treated as though he was not able to take care of himself or seen as invalid. But with Kaito doing such an action, it feels as though it was normal, that Kaito feeding him was just something his magician does on a daily basis. It helped that they were both sharing a plate and the same cutlery as though in a romantic outing. Shinich blushed slightly at the thought, obviously still under the influence of last night's dreams.

"I say its nothing." Shinichi took the next offered bite with more determination and force, hoping Kaito would drop the topic all together. If his magician found out, Shinichi was sure Kaito would pounce on him and tease him for being so forward again.

"Really now?" The suspicion in Kaito's voice was unnerving Shinichi and he grabbed the fork off Kaito's hands with determination. Kaito let him have control and set his own hands back down, placing them just on Shinichi's thighs.

"Yes!" Shinichi stabbed a piece of omelet with more force than usual before stuffing it into Kaito's mouth. "And stop thinking Kaito! It's not what you think!"

"Oh?" Kaito smiled around the fork. There were many reasons why Shinichi's body would react like it had last night and slowly, Kaito was drawing up a pleasant conclusion. Reaching up, Kaito enclosed his own hands over Shinichi's and guided the fork out of his mouth ever so slowly before giving the prongs of the fork a lick to clear it of food residue. "I think it's not _nothing_ nor is it _just_ a dream."

"Wait, Kaito!" Shinichi soon found his own mouth covered by Kaito's lips, a warm tongue probing for entrance. Shinichi quickly gave up the fight and let the appendage in, bring with it something sweet. Shinichi could not help but let out a moan and a sound of confusion when Kaito's lips left. Shinichi was sure the bite of food that was pushed into his own mouth was the omelet he offered to his magician but it was strange for the omelet to be tasting sweet when all the other bites tasted normal for Shinichi.

"That was chocolate." Kaito answered as though reading Shinichi's mind. "A treat for answering me truthfully."

"But I didn't say anything!" Shinichi complained, trying to get his emotions under control.

"Your body told me everthing I need to know Love." Kaito patted Shinichi's thighs before rising from his seat. "Now, finish the breakfast while I go grab the coffee from the kitchen. Ojou would be around soon to check up on you."

Shinichi pouted uncharacteristically, stabbing forcefully into the omelet once more and taking a bite. He could not believe his body betrayed him, neither could he believe his magician to have read him so thoroughly. However, he was secretly glad Kaito was that perceptive.

 **-OMAKE END-**


	62. First Getaway

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

Warning II: Possible hints of MATURE CONTENT.

A/N: It starts off like a horror/thriller story then goes into posessive-Kaito mode. There's definitely something wrong with my writing lately (hence the slighty late update).

* * *

 **First Getaway**

Kaito ran through the dark alleyways, avoiding the puddle in the middle of the concrete pavement to prevent himself from slipping and falling ungracefully onto the hard surface. In his hand, he held his mobile, blinking as it showed the words 'Dialing' in bold. He was worried, concerned, and nearly nauseous. What started off as a nice night out turned into a nightmare and he had been separated with Shinichi.

Like many other couples, they've decided to eat out that evening. Being end of the week, they decided to treat themselves and went downtown for food. They were, by no means, lax in their own security. Both their parents were still tracking down the two sets of people they met in the bar (Shinichi and Kaito had both complained saying it was too dangerous for the adults, which the same argument was turned against them), and the adults have confirmed that they have not been compromised in their disguise (one being a former thief, another being a long-time actress meant it was almost impossible to break them out of character). The last contact with each other had implied that the adults would be returning during the weekend, which was another reason why Kaito and Shinichi had both wanted to have some 'alone' time before the adults (mainly the mothers) decided to toll them off to some harebrained scheme (as Shinichi would like to call them). Tonight, they were thinking of spending it quietly, a meal then a walk in the park followed by (Kaito had hoped) some quality time with each other. Shinichi had complained, though never putting his heart in it, about Kaito's over eagerness but his detective was much in the same mindset as he was.

Though how he ended up running through the backstreets of Tokyo, alone, and trying to avoid the growing hurried footsteps was putting a dampener into tonight's plans.

'At least we managed to finish our meal.' Kaito thought to himself as he skidded another corner, hanging on the brick to help his momentum. He had hoped the dim lighting in the alleyway meant it would be easier to lose his tail but seems like he was mistaken. 'I hope Shinichi's escape was easier.'

Neither detective and magician had noticed anything off or abnormal when they exited the restaurant. The air was slightly chilly but given the change in weather lately, it was expected. Just when Kaito had pulled Shinichi into his hold at the intersection, something caught their eyes. A family car that sat by the curb on the opposite side, not moving even though it was green light. They had both dismissed it at first, thinking it was more likely they were paranoid because of the lull of peace lately. But after crossing the street, they saw four burly men stepping out of the vehicle and several others joining them from the shadows of the street. Not wanting to be cornered, Kaito had pulled at Shinichi and signaled they should walk faster without arousing too much suspicion. However, the group of men seems to have grown for every meter they walk. Not wanting to deal with such a large group, Shinichi had suggested, much to Kaito's distaste, to split up and lose the group. Their sudden action of splitting at the nearest traffic light brought the men's attention and the large group split up. Half a dozen men followed each of them as Kaito opted to take an extremely long and scenic route around town. It would not do to lead them back to their apartment or their homes.

Ten minutes into the chase and Kaito still was unable to lose his pursuers. 'Aren't they a persistent bunch.' Though due to his time as KID, Kaito was still quite well off in stamina and began speeding up his pace. He looked for nearby fire escape ladders in hopes of jumping on the roof to see what he was dealing with. By sounds alone, he figured the number of men chasing him had somehow grown in numbers. There were too many pairs of footsteps pattering on the ground and the harsh voices calling for 'Search' and 'Capture' told Kaito that there were at least two leaders in the group.

'Maybe I could cause unrest…or maybe confusion among the ranks...' Kaito's eyes darted between the brickwork and scaffolding as there was not a ladder in sight. If he could find an alternate route to round back onto the group, he could disguise his voice and call out false orders.

Unfortunately, he had not paid enough attention to his path and knocked over a garbage can, alerting the men of his whereabouts. The men seemed to have a sudden bout of energy as steps became more rushed, louder and more rapid, seemingly converging onto Kaito from all sides. Knowing the time to try and outrun this group was over, Kaito's next option was to hide. The handholds on the nearby walls were not optimum but it would have to do for the time being.

He began scaling the wall, taking care to keep to the shadows in case one of the men decided to look up. Thankfully, Kaito was always prepared and had a black cape on him. He covered himself as best he could with the cape before he makes his excruciatingly slow ascent up the wall. Two-thirds of the way up, the men showed up at the entrance of the alley. From his vantage point, Kaito could see that if he did not escape as he did, he would have been boxed in for both sides of the alley were closed off by his pursuers. The men knocked over the garbage cans, looked into the large garbage tip on the side, and made a ruckus out in the alleys before turning towards the several doors. By that time, Kaito was up on the roof, carefully peering over the edge to check the progress. The men managed to open the first door on the right, on the opposite building of where Kaito was currently perched, and five went inside to start the search as two stayed behind as guards. There were another two on each end of the alley keeping guard as well, acting as lookouts for anyone escaping or entering, with their hands close to some sort of weapon (Kaito figured it was unlikely the weapons would be guns, though knives, on the other hand, was just as deadly). Not wanting to try his luck, Kaito slinkered away from the site as silently and quickly as he could, taking care not to disrupt any more loose fittings of pipes or ducts.

Kaito took a chance look at his phone again, which showed the words 'Disconnected. Time 00:00' that told him Shinichi most likely refused the call and was likely to be still running away from their pursuers. He thought his detective would have lost them by now, seeing as Shinichi was an avid football player and had more running training than Kaito because of KID.

He jumped over three more buildings before finding a set of fire escape ladders leading to the ground. Thinking that he was far enough from his own group of pursuers, Kaito opted to continue his journey to the nearby train station on land rather than through the rooftops. He somehow regretted not having to devise some sort of miniature glider system that he could hide in his everyday clothing.

He rounded another corner, bumping into an unfortunate soul, which happened to also be his current worst nightmare.

"I found the other one!" The man shouted, trying to grab onto Kaito who was already running in the opposite direction. Kaito had to wonder where all the people were on the streets, though the thought was quickly pushed out of his head as he concentrated on once again out-running the group behind him. He rummaged through his pocket and located on of his more recent chemical inventions, a cross between super glue and memory foam. The small pallet, once succumbed to impact, will burst into a foam-like substance with a sticky surface gluing whatever it was on the surface. The stickiness would expire in an hour, though that was under experimental conditions. Kaito never tried it out on people or in open air so it might be less effective.

'Hopefully, they'll at least stay put for more than a couple of minutes.' Kaito rounded another corner, coming up onto the main street, still devoid of people and strangely enough cars as well. There were a few parked on the side, but none seems to be running. It was as though the whole area had been deserted. 'But that's just absurd. Surely they don't have that much power…'

An unsavoury thought sprang to mind, 'could it be The Organisation caught wind and decided to act?' A shiver was bubbling at the base of his spine. Although Kaito did not doubt Shinichi's plans, it was just as likely The Organisation has someone as smart as his detective to see through the ploy.

Out in the open and with very few cover, there were not many places Kaito could go or hide in. The shouts and footsteps dogging his tail was growing and he knew he needed to find someplace to lay low soon. He was still some distance from the train station but bringing his pursuers to the general populace would mean disaster. Just as he was about to turn off to a random alleyway, something small hit his head. Instinctively, he reached out to grab the annoying object. A small black nano-drone rested on his palms and Kaito was going to throw it as far away as he would until he noticecd the design. The top cover that protected the engines and small electronic parts had a white clover drawn on, possibly using nail polish or something of the sort. The nano-drone was also carrying a small package, wrapped with tissue paper. Knowing that this was most likely sent from Jii or his mother, he pulled apart the tissue to reveal and in-ear bud.

" _Thank goodness we managed to reach you!_ " His mother's relieved voice sounded inside his ears. " _Agasa-san managed to make these ear-pieces, small and undetectable by the eye. But the drawback is you won't be able to respond as they are still half finished. I have your location and managed to track some of your pursuers. I'll guide you the best I can._ "

Kaito let his body relax slightly, letting the tension and pressure that had been building up to seep out. Though there was still something else he wanted to know.

" _And if you're wondering about Shinichi-kun, we're trying to locate him as well. But it seems he's better at hiding than you are at the moment and we're having difficulties just trying to trace his path. I'm hoping the pursuers are having just as much difficulties as we are._ "

Kaito sighed, breathing out the breath he did not know he had been holding on.

" _Anyways, enough chitchat. The group that's chasing you is close, you'll want to avoid the traffic crossing as there's an ambush. If you can see any rooftop escape, I suggest you to take it. Unfortunately, my map doesn't show where there'll be access to the roof so it's up to you to spot a building with ladder or some footholds._ "

Kaito looked around the best he could under the dim lighting seeing as he had to avoid the main, and well lit, streets at all cost for the time being. He was lucky to find a firemen's escape on the second building into the alley and he decided it would have to do. Climbing up was no chore, it was trying to muffle the sounds of escape which was difficult. The ladder seems slightly worse for wear as it creaked on each of Kaito's footfalls. At least the ladder rungs were sturdy and not rusted. Halfway up, Kaito took a chance to glance downwards and sideways to check for his pursuers in case one of them decided to look up (not many people would look up as his escapades as KID had evidenced). By chance he saw the window next building over was lit and by chance he found a familiar dark hairstyle. He finally found his detective and it seems he had taken up to hiding inside an apartment instead of running about on the streets.

However, it irked him to find Shinichi was only half dressed, towel hanging on his shoulders, as he gazed out the window into the dark alleys. Judging the small distance and the risk of jumping over to the small ledge by the window, Kaito climbed up just a bit further upwards before making the jump. He caught the ledge with his hands, though just barely, and managed to heave himself up. His sudden appearance startled Shinichi, who quickly jumped away from his place by the window. Then, just as quickly, Shinichi made to unlock the window to let Kaito in.

"Thank heavens!" Shinichi launched himself at Kaito as the magician stepped onto the floor. Kaito had to take care not to tumble out of the window because of the force behind the enthusiastic hug. "You're not hurt are you?"

Shinichi patted Kaito down, checking his clothes for signs of injury. When Shinichi reached the hands, he paused and took the elegant hand into his hold, grimacing when he saw the little scrape on the fingertips and palms.

"Kaito…" In an act of tenderness, Shinichi brought the hand closer to examine the superficial injury, all the while Kaito was looking at his detective with rapt attention, taking in the way the blue eyes sparkle in happiness then darken with concern, how the lips tighten just a fraction when he noticed the small markings on his hand, and how muscle tensed when brushing across the small wounds.

"It's a few scratches, nothing to be concerned about." Kaito tries to reassure his detective, bringing their connected hands up to his own lips and placing a gentle touch to the back of Shinichi's hands.

"Oh my, I had been expecting the Little Dove to drop by, but it seems you've still managed to surprise us." The recognisable voice with its slight American accent made Kaito turn his gaze away from his half-dressed detective to the equally, if not even less, dressed actress standing by, what he assumed to be, the bathroom door. Her black satin robe falls just short of covering mid-thighs, cleavage was exposed to the point that it suggested she was not wearing anything else underneath, and the belt around her waist was tied so loosely that it showed more leg than it covered. She was, or should have been, every young man's dream, and yet Kaito could not help but feel both threatened and angered towards the actress.

"What are you doing here? What have you done with Shinichi?" Although his detective was standing close to him, Kaito having pushed Shinichi back to the exposed flesh with his own body, he could not help but feel the woman must have extracted a price from his detective.

"Is that the way to treat the person who saved your beloved, young Dove?" She reached the vanity for the nearby comb. Kaito had to tense for a moment, not at all convinced the comb was just a comb especially in Vermouth's hands. His action must have amused the actress for she chuckled at his behaviour. "By the way Cool Guy, although I _have_ extracted some _interest_ , I'll still put this on your tab. We'll settle after _everything_ is over." Her smile widened, a look of a satisfied lion after hunting down and devouring a prey.

She ignored the bristling magician as she strolled over to the bed where her clothes laid. She did not mind disrobing in front of the pair, though she at least had the decency to turn around so neither Kaito or Shinichi had a full frontal view. At least Kaito had been correct at Vermouth not wearing a single thing, apart from the robe, when she stepped out of the bathroom. Slowly, as though trying to give them a show, she slipped on her undergarments before turning to face them.

"Please feel free to use this safe house, I don't mind. There's a few changes of clothes that might fit the two of you, mostly female clothing but I do have a few neutral gender shirt and pants." She slinked over to Kaito, stopping just a step away from the magician. Her smile never wavered even as Kaito glared at her with an intensity rivalling Shinichi's stare down a murderer. "You might even look good in some of the clothes." She eyed Shinichi behind Kaito, her gaze dropping down the the loose slacks hugging his waist.

Kaito let his own body turn to actually look at what drew Vermouth's attention. There were bruising marks just on the hip bone area where the waistband met skin, a light mottling that would otherwise be undetected if she did not draw his attention. Trailing his eyes upwards, there were several more places that looked too red, an indentation here and there, as well a long thin cut on the forearm that had healed over but looked angry red and slightly puckered up.

"Looks like I had been a bit rough on you Cool Guy." Vermouth joked, pulling herself away from them and drifted back towards her clothes on the bed, which looked unmade and thoroughly used in Kaito's eyes. "But I'm sure you'll heal up just nicely in time for our next _date_." She pulled on her stocking before the one piece dress, making a show of her legs as she used the bed as leverage as she pulled up the sheer fabric up her skin. Kaito nearly growled out loud, or launched himself at her for even insinuating what happened during the time Shinichi was out of Kaito's sight.

'But what if something really had happened? What if the _interest_ , or price, was extracted from Shinichi? What if Shinichi had paid, even reluctantly, just to ensure a safe place when he found me again…' Kaito knew his detective have his best interest at heart and knows Shinichi would do practically anything, much like Kaito would, to ensure his safety. This meant he would gladly paid the price to find a safe house.

"Until next time then. Oh and Little Dove? Try not be too hard on Cool Guy, he must be exhausted after all the romping we've done." Again, another chuckled when Kaito actually did growl this time. "I might call you up later Cool Guy, you know, to set up a private meeting between you and me. A nice hotel suite with champagne, strawberries and chocolate." She had her hand wrapped around the front door knob, opening the door excruciatingly slow to antagonize Kaito, giving him ample opportunities to do something to the actress.

Shinichi placed a restraining hand on Kaito's shoulder, as though he knew the magician was just a hair's breadth away from physically attacking Vermouth (no matter what his moral code was telling him, he had enough of people trying to take advantage of his detective and he had a payment to settle).

"Kaito," He warned, "don't let her get a rise out of you. You know Vermouth's just...teasing."

"Is that so? Is that all there is to it?" He turned back towards his detective, hands quickly wrapping around the waist and pulled their bodies flush in a possessive hold. "You did something together."

Shinichi's eyes widened at what Kaito was implying.

"You're blushing." Kaito stated once he saw the tinge of red on the face before demanding from his detective, "What happened?"

"I ran into Vermouth." Shinichi tries to struggle out of Kaito's hold, but he had an extremely strong grip this time and Kaito was not about to let Shinichi escape so easily. "She was sent by...I'm not sure who but at least by The Organisation, to check on the rumour we spread. She must have known I have the Key."

"That's not surprising. The woman seems to know everything about anything." His grip tightened a fraction before letting go, knowing he was causing the brief grimace on Shinichi's face.

"She must have seen the other groups chasing us, so she decided to intervene when I ran into one of the alleys. She pulled me over and forced me to hide in the dumpster before we trekked our way here. Of course, the journey was not exactly easy. We had to...um…" Shinichi bit his lips in nervousness.

"Yes?" Kaito prompted, one hand now loosely hanging around Shinichi's waist while another reached up to caress the face.

"Um...act...our way out of a couple of situations…" He said in a soft whisper.

"And this acting entails…?" Jealousy was boiling just beneath the surface of his skin. Kaito could easily predict what Shinichi was about to say knowing Vermouth's character.

"You know... _act_...like between a man and a woman...in a dark alley...that type of _acting_ …" Shinichi turned his head away in shame for letting Vermouth even convince him it was the only way to escape the situations.

"Did she touch you here?" Kaito's thumb smoothed over the surface of the lips, pushing the flesh slightly apart to expose a bit of the moist cavern. He felt the warm breath on his own skin as his thumb continued to ply the lips apart ever so slightly. But Shinichi did not say anything and Kaito took that as his response. Not wanting the woman's touch to linger on what was his, Kaito pressed his own lips onto Shinichi's with forceful possessiveness. Shinichi resisted and tries to complain, pushing his hands on Kaito's chest but he held firm. After all, it was in his right as Shinichi's significant other to remove such a taint from the saintly lips.

Kaito let Shinichi loose when he felt he had _disinfected_ his detective from the corrupting remnant touch.

"Anything else I should know about? Anywhere else she touched that I needed to cleanse you from?" Kaito said playfully even though he was sure his eyes were more harsh than his words.

"No. Just that." There was a slight breathless quality to Shinichi's voice.

"And? She just led you back here, saying we're free to use her apartment? I don't think she's the generous type."

"...um...maybe?" The indecisiveness in Shinichi's tone once again aroused the possessive streak.

"Shinichi. What Else." It was not a question, but a demand from Kaito in a tone not often heard.

"Really, nothing else. Only a promise on the exchange of information and...um...a Get Out Of Jail Free card from me. She wanted my word that I'll do _something_ during, and after, The Organisation has been brought down to ensure she can leave the country."

"You're not compromising yourself are you? You're being truthful to me right?" Kaito must have sounded a bit pleading for Shinichi went from embarrassed and shameful about the situation to understanding.

"I'm not Kaito. I would never do that. I told you, I'm not going to lie to you anymore. At least trust me on that." Shinichi reassured Kaito, tucking himself into the magician's hold. "Now, what say we make the best out of the rest of the evening."

"Not here I think. Can never put it past her to not leave something around…" And by that Kaito mean surveillance of some sort. "However, I think I'll take up on the offer of staying the night here. I don't think it's such a good idea to go out and try making our way back to the apartment."

The sizzling in his ear reminded Kaito that his mother had been trying to track him but it seems no signals can penetrate into the room. Rummaging his pocket for his phone, he sent a quick text to Jii, knowing he would pass on his message of safety and disclosing the location. He watched Shinichi carefully as his detective sat down on the bed, eyes roaming about the room as though trying to dissect it for the first time.

"Did you have that much trust in the woman that you didn't check the place when you entered?" Kaito came the the conclusion. How strange for his detective to trust the actress when all she ever did was put them in harm's way.

"Not really, but it hadn't been on high on my list of to-do's at that time. I was more concerned with trying to run away and worried about where you were or how you were doing." Shinichi admitted, eyes now focused on Kaito to the point where the magician felt the gaze would penetrate into his soul.

"Good. This means you're at least trying to take care of yourself first. Running away from the situation is not a cowardly act, but more of an act of self preservation. You don't always have to confront criminals nor do you have to chase after them." Kaito was at least slightly relieved to find Shinichi thinking of safety first. "Although you really don't have to worry so much about me. I have more experience in trying to outrun my pursuers than you have."

"Yes, you do have your Taskforce to train with…" Shinichi's languid smile on his lips meant he was finally relaxing from the night's affairs. He let out a loud yawn.

"Go to sleep Shinichi." Kaito pushed his detective down into the bed before tucking him up with the blanket. "I'll make sure we're safe."

Shinichi obediently nodded and not a moment too soon, his breaths evened out. Kaito could not help but be both pleased and worried. Pleased that his detective was at least resting, but worried that his detective was too trusting and let down his guard.

"Though this only means he trusts me." Kaito murmured before making sure the windows and doors were boobytrapped before heading to the bathroom for a shower. No use in wasting a good offer of warm shower and bed.

 **-TBC-**


	63. First Ambush

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Late update. Kind of a filler. Been busy with life so updates would be more sporadic than usual.

* * *

 **First Ambush**

The large doors of the Kudo Manor never looked so oppressive, causing Kaito's senses to tingle at the very thought of opening them. It was not as though it is his first time entering the Kudo's domain, through the front entrance, quite on the contrary in fact. Neither was it a long time ago since he last stepped foot in the museum-like manor. However, today, his senses were telling him to flee. To run away from the manor with Shinichi, who is currently being checked up by the little scientist upon Kaito's insistence.

He took out the key with a dangling clover as a keyholder, and pushed the metal into the keyhole. Kaito tested the knob first, to see if it were trapped. He could never tell with Shinichi's parents (or his own mother for that matter) to not booby trap the front door on a whim. Not noticing stinging pain or burning heat, Kaito let his palm rest on the doorknob and turned it ever so gently. The door swung open smoothly, revealing the dark interior filled with shadows cast by the light from the open doorway. The place was too quiet to be housing the elder Kudos, or anyone for the matter.

"Konnichiwa." Kaito called out as loud as he could, hearing the echo reverberating in the empty hallway. Something did not feel right. "Anyone home?"

It was a moot question but Kaito felt he should ask it all the same. The lack of pair of slippers in the foyer told him both Shinichi's parents were inside. The presence of a recognisable pair of heels meant his mother was probably here as well.

"Yuusaku-san? Yukiko-san? 'Kaa-san? I know you're all here!" Kaito took a careful step through the threshold, testing each tile on the floor. He would not put it pass their parents not to start off with a literal bang.

Still standing by the doorway, Kaito considered his options. He could brave the relatively unknown (seeing as he wasn't sure what the parents would cook up) or he could play it safe. Deciding that safe was generally a better option when dealing with his own mother, he came to the conclusion it might be the same for the two elder Kudo. He still remembers how the pair had mock kidnapped Shinichi and nearly cause Kaito to go into cardiac arrest because of the shock.

With a puff of smoke, he produced his favoured dove. Cupping the white avian in his palm, he placed her at eye level, with a genteel smile on his face.

"Hime, do you think you can fly through and check the place out for me?" He said in a sweet voice, hoping to butter her up.

The dove looked at him in what Kaito akin to a quirked eyebrow in an incredulous look as though saying 'are you kidding me?' before jumping out of the palms and took flight out of the opened front doors.

"Really? That's how you repay me?" Kaito saw the bird fly next door, most likely to where Shinichi is currently held up. Kaito huffed and produced two more of his flock.

"Shira? Yuki? Do you think you can do me a favour?"

But before Kaito could even finish his request, his two doves looked at each other then back at Kaito before they too jumped out of the palm and flew in the same direction as their previous companion. As Kaito only brought three doves with him today, he is now currently out of scouts to send towards the interior of the manor. Not having other options opened to him, he took another step into the foyer.

The front doors banged close with a resounding thump all on its own and Kaito was startled into a jump that he nearly tripped over. He tries to slow his own breathing and heartrate down to a more manageable level. It was a scare tactic, so obvious that it was his own mother who devised this little trick.

"Come on Kaito, it's only Shinichi's place. You've been here before…" He muttered to himself as he shuck out of his shoes just before the single wooden step up into the actual manor inside the foyer. No matter what was in store for him inside the manor, it was still rude to wear street shoes into someone's home.

With all the doors closed, the manor looked gloomier than usual even in the bright afternoon sun. The window on the second floor that overlooks into the foyer has its large heavy curtains pulled shut, same with the only window at the far side of the corridor. Thought Kaito remembered the curtains on the second floor always remained opened during Shinichi's stay here. His detective had mentioned something about wanting to let the sunlight in and not liking the dark all that much, which Kaito made certain their apartment of choice had a nice large window and plenty of light.

"That might be why it feels so different now…" Kaito heaved another breath before putting his foot down onto the wooden flooring. He stayed still for a second, just to make sure nothing would suddenly spring up on him. The second seems extremely long but Kaito really had to play it safe. Not noticing anything coming out of the woodwork, Kaito took a more confident step, his senses hyper aware now that his sight had been compromised due to the lack of lighting. He tried the lightswitch that he knew was positioned above the shoe cupboard but none of the lights responded.

"They must have cut the power." Again, Kaito had to admire the elder Kudo (or could it be his own mother again?) for their thoroughness.

Three steps in there came a soft _thunk_ sound and Kaito reacted instinctively, falling back a single step. He felt something woosh by the front of his face, though just barely, then heard a series of _thump thump thump_. He then felt something bump into his feet and he reached down with great care to grab hold of the object. It felt soft and squidgy when he squeezed it, something warm oozed through his fingers, emitting a strange tangy smell. Instantly, Kaito let go of the object, which fell to the ground with a wet _splat_ and he quickly wiped his hands on his pants as he could not be sure what was on the object and he was not willing to risk a chemically induced reaction at such a time.

As a precaution, Kaito took out the card gun that he now regularly carries around. It would not do to be caught in another situation much like a few days ago, being pursued and not having a single way of fighting back. He made sure there was actually card ammo and that the grappling hook attachment is close at hand just in case he needed a quick escape (and there were quite a few places for the grappling hook to attach to inside the manor, especially so with the improvements the Professor made).

Another step brought about another barrage of _something_ , Kaito could not be bothered to find out what it was, and sent him running the length of the corridor towards the first door he sees. One of those _somethings_ barely missed his face, he felt the rush of wind near his cheeks and could imagine the possible friction burn. He knew their parents would not set something lethal inside the mansion, but that does not translate to not painful. He flung the door open, not caring if it was booby-trapped this time, hastily closed the door when he entered and rolled into the room to escape the rapid fire that resulted in dull _thunk_. He thinks he heard something embedded into a wall but he could be wrong, at least he hoped he was wrong. He shudder to think what the consequences would be if he was right and he had been on the wrong side of the door.

Glancing about, Kaito found he was in the kitchen/dining area with the large dining table, kitchen island counter, stove and all. This was not a good place to be seeing as it was the most dangerous place for _things_ to happen. The parents may have been holding back out in the corridors, as there were many breakable objects, but in here, with the tiled floors that makes for easy cleaning, it makes it all the more tempting to wreck havoc. Mainly in the form of mass re-colouring and a world of pain with traps becoming more physical, whereas out in the corridors it would mostly be psychological damage and scare tactics.

True to his speculation, the door suddenly burst open behind him. Not having any cover, Kaito dove for the kitchen counter, using his card gun to shield any stray objects heading his way. A _schink_ resounded when the object collided with his gun and he knew for a fact that it would have been lethal if he reacted any slower. He dove towards the kitchen counter for additional cover, not wanting to be impaled by the objects. The barrage stopped for a brief moment, most likely the weapon was being reloaded, at which time Kaito took the moment to inspect the damage on his card gun. Embedded into the metal was a playing card.

"'Kaa-san, is that the way to treat your son?" Kaito moaned loudly as he pulled out the metallic playing card from the body of his gun. He needed to find something desperately to defend himself seeing as he did not wish to fire his own gun at his mother (or Shinichi's parents, he heard it was his father who taught Shinichi to shoot and his mother had a tendency to just shoot BB guns at Shinichi for _training purposes_ ). Opening the first cupboard, he grappled around and pulled out the first thing his hand could wrap around. It was a wrought iron skillet.

'At least it'll shield me properly.'

Flipping the pan in his hand, he tested the weight. It would cause too much damage to swing but blocking metallic cards should not be a problem. However, this just raises another problem, how to retaliate. Kaito eyed the curtains by the window speculatively as another barrage sounded in the room. It was highly likely his mother (he assumed it was his mother as it was a card gun, which is harder to control, and not a BB gun) had night vision goggles to help see in the dark.

'Though, how had the manor become so dark?' Kaito could not help but think. 'It's bright and sunny outside yet not a drop of light can penetrate through…'

"'Kaa-san~" Kaito whined, hoping to at least distract her a bit. He was reluctant to cut up the curtains with his own card gun. Not only would Shinichi's mother have a fit over the ruined interior, but the woman would retaliate and return the action threefold at the least expected time. Though Kaito highly doubted she would but the woman will act out just to mess with Kaito and Kaito had to uphold the gentleman's code of conduct to not cause ladies to tear up. That or risk his mother pestering him for the rest of his life about how he upseted his own beloved's mother.

Another few shots _pinged_ off the kitchen counter and Kaito was running out of ideas. He could either risk hurting his own mother that may or may not result in scaley retribution, or risk ruining the interior and risk being humiliated. In his mind, both outcomes were of equal harm for Kaito. It was likely the women would just team up and humiliate Kaito all the same, regardless of his choice of action.

Just as he was going to submit himself, he heard a loud bang followed by several yelps.

"'Kaa-san! 'Tou-san! A little warning would have been nice!" It was Shinichi's voice echoing from the doorway. Kaito could not help but smile at the thought of his own knight in shining armour coming to his rescue.

Several loud thumps later, Shinichi yelled out again.

"And don't expect me to clean this mess up!"

Kaito heard the mild annoyance tinting the exasperation in his detective's voice. Not unusual when Shinichi had to deal with his parents, which Kaito mirrored the same sentiments when dealing with his own mother.

There were several distinct metallic _clangs_ as though something, possibly a large machine or contraption of some sort, fell to the wooden floor. Kaito suspects Shinichi must have disabled the traps and he made a mental note to ask his detective as to how he knew where they were. 'Maybe he's a superhuman.' Kaito entertained with the thought. 'It would make sense, him being able to detect a scream halfway across the room, knowing when a murder occurs from smell alone...' He muffled a snicker as best he could.

"Kaito?" A weary voice came just beyond the doorway of the kitchen. It was then Kaito noticed all assault on him had stopped from the moment Shinichi entered the manor.

"In here Shinichi." Kaito called out, popping his head above the counter and hopes Shinichi could see him in the dark interior. He held a skillet over his head just in case it was his mother impersonating Shinichi's voice.

"What are you doing?" Confident steps echoed loudly on the tiled flooring, "are you...trapped…?"

"No such thing Shinichi." Standing fully upright, Kaito abandoned his cover and the skillet, "I'm merely taking a short rest."

"Yes...I believe you…" The hint of distrust is heavy in Shinichi's tone, "you're just afraid of my mother."

"That was Yukiko-san?!" Now Kaito was surprised. All along, he assumed it was his mother firing at him. At least he did not go through with ripping the curtains.

"By the quick departure and the flash hair, I would say it was. Unless Chikage-san decided to dress up as my mother then that's another story. I wouldn't put it past them to mess with us like that."

"And they say great minds think alike." Kaito was glad he was not to only person to think their parents were crazy. "Where do you think Yuusaku-san is then?"

"Likely on the second floor, monitoring through the cameras." Shinichi glanced about the room, eyes lingering on certain corners and shelves.

"You family installed cameras inside your own living space? Infra-red cameras as well?"

"I'd like to say it was paranoia but it was just because I forgot to take them off during that incident with FBI, JSP, and The Organisation."

"You mean the one you put yourself as bait." Kaito scowled, still slightly annoyed about something that happened quite some time ago. At least Shinichi knew he was in the wrong this time seeing as his detective just nodded in acceptance.

"And I'm quite certain _you've_ installed your fair share of cameras about the house, including my room."

"You caught me Shinichi. But it was done with your safety in mind." Kaito held up his hands in surrender. He hoped Shinichi was not planning on revenge for the intrusion to his privacy or something.

"I'm not that forgiving you know." Shinichi stated, "there's always another time and place to exact my revenge."

"Have mercy?" Kaito pretended to be a docile damsel in distress, threading his arm through Shinichi's and holding it at his elbow. "At least try not to be rough?"

Shaking his head, Shinichi led them back out into the dark corridor. His familiarity with the manor, even after moving out of the home, is evident as he navigated them smoothly towards the staircase. Both stopped before stepping onto the first steps, hesitant to what else was in store.

"What say we use another route?" Kaito offered.

"Although I'm sure you'll be able to pick the few measly locks securing the back entrance, I don't want to chance running into any more lethal contraptions. Did you know one of them were firing wooden arrows, like those treasure hunter movies? I dread what else is further inside."

"Then at least we know there'll be a rolling rock, or something along those lines, and our need to escape tumbling objects inside the manor." Kaito joked, letting his detective lead the way.

Shinichi expertly maneuvered up the stairs, seemingly avoiding certain places of the steps, sidestepping at certain location, and making contact with the wall every so often. Kaito had to quirk an eyebrow, suspicion lurked at the back of his mind as he watched his detective's movement in the limited light. However, his concentration was soon broken when he heard a series of rapid _clicks_ and _clacks_ before feeling something hit his leg once more. It was definitely a small object, and by the force it struck Kaito's legs, it fell down from a height, possibly the top of the stair case. And yet, Shinichi merely moved to the side, sticking close to the wall to avoid the falling objects. Kaito, unfortunately, was stuck in the middle of the staircase but he quickly remedied that by firing the grappling to the banister on the first landing, hauling himself away from the tiny projectiles. His mind grew suspicious at the familiarity of Shinichi's movements, his ability to avoid the seemingly hidden traps. The suspicion grew and Kaito had to let out a scowl. There was only one way to confirm or deny what his mind his conjured up.

When the detective arrived next to Kaito, he fired his card gun towards the only window overlooking the foyer. The cards cut through the thick material that served as curtains like it was butter. The heavy cloth floated slowly down, fluttering in the nonexistent wind, and landed gently on the wooden floor. Sunlight instantly streamed into the area, to which both had to squeeze their eyes shut to avoid the sudden burn. Kaito's eyes were quick to recover, having been subjected to such actions during his night-time escapades. He let his eyes roam the body of the detective before him, taking in each minute detail to discern whether the person in front of him was actually his detective. Starting from the slippered feet, the socks were the same plain whites, trousers were of the same cut and colour, there were no discernable differences to the pressed shirt that he bought for his detective yesterday on a whim, and the light jacket was the same as what Kaito saw Shinichi wearing when they left the apartment that morning. Kaito knew if it were his mother impersonating his detective (or even said detective's very own mother for the fact), there would be nothing short of perfect for the silicon mask. However, Kaito's gaze zeroed onto the neck area, where he left a _distinctive mark_ as a good morning greeting to his detective. Instantly, the lack of mark had set off alarm bells and Kaito pointed the card gun at the impersonator.

"Now, I'm assuming you're 'kaa-san." Kaito said with a levelled voice, not taking his eyes off the hands on the banister. "Can I ask why and what brought this on?"

"Tsk, tsk." A finger wagged in the air, admonishing Kaito. "You're lacking in vigilance."

Kaito covered his mouth and nose to avoid breathing in the smoke that erupted around his mother's disguised figure. He knew the Phantom Lady to have a penchart for using paralysing agents and did not want to be caught in it. Who knows what she would do to his body when he was not in control of it. When the smoke cleared, his mother had shed the Shinichi-styled clothing and was clad in her normal one-piece dress.

"I have to ask 'kaa-san, what did you do with Shinichi?" It was concerning how his mother had procured Shinichi's clothing; that was the main concern. He doubts that she was like him, back some time ago, when he made sure to keep a replica of the clothes his favourite detective wears.

"Shinichi-kun? I'm sure he's very well entertained right now, after I've relieved him of these clothes, he was quite...flustered. It was quite cute, with his blushing face and everything. I made sure to take a photo for you so no worries." She smiled evilly, waving her smartphone in front of Kaito. Kaito was not sure whether to be more angered or concerned about his detective's wellbeing. On the one hand, it was his mother who did the deed but on the other, it was _**his**_ detective being unnecessarily molested. Torn between wanting to complain and knowing he would be teased by his mother should he even voice his opinion, Kaito opted to clench his jaws, which his mother picked up and began chuckling.

"You're so easy to rile up Kaito. However, this does not exempt you from what I have planned." The phone in her hand was instantly swapped with a blowpipe and Kaito's eyes widened before looking frantically around for something to shield himself with. The grin on his mother's face widened to maniac proportion and Kaito was already heading towards the nearest door.

Grasping on the first handle to the sound of ominous footsteps, strangely made by sock cladded foot, Kaito felt a pinprick on his palm. But before he could do anything, he collapsed onto the floor with a resounding thud. His eyes managed to closed themselves as he felt heavy weights on his arms and legs.

"Don't worry Kaito. All is well. This is just a test. I was assured the chemicals would wear off within ten minutes. But I'll add that time to your test." He felt her pat his head, somehow maneuvering him to a more comfortable position resting on a nearby wall. He might not be able to see, but he could still hear. "All you have to do is to escape from the house. It should be easy enough for you."

Kaito did not believe the feat would be _easy_ , it was likely that she would activate more traps before exiting. It had been some time since his mother pulled one of these training tests; she said it was to check whether or not he had to skills to continue as KID, last time it was the incident with Corbeau though how she persuaded the thief he had no idea.

Ten minutes later, Kaito's eyes finally opened with the feeling of pins-and-needles to his legs and rear. He did not dare to move, just in case his mother left something extra in his proximity. Glancing side to side, Kaito did not notice anything out of place and he deemed himself safe enough to move around. Stretching, Kaito noticed the heavy curtains were back in place, not letting a single drop of sunlight in. This meant his mother had expected her disguise to be revealed by Kaito. Gritting his teeth, Kaito approached the door that had the booby-trap knob. He was more careful this time, testing it before turning the brass handle. The door swung open to reveal the dark interior of a guest room. His first means of escape would be through the windows, but opening the drawn curtains revealed they were boarded over.

"Why do you have to be so thorough?" Kaito could not help but groan. He was certain the two elder Kudo were also participants in this so-called test.

Not seeing anything that could help his escape, Kaito decided he would try someplace else. Just as he stepped out into the corridor, static echoed in the surrounding.

" _Oh Kaito, I forgot to mention._ " His mother's voice sounded through well placed speakers. " _We're having a bet right now. Shinichi-kun was so confident in your abilities that he bet himself. So if we, and by that I mean his parents and myself, win then he'll be subjected to our whims and we'll be relieving you of his presence as part of your punishment. If Shinichi-kun wins, Yuusaku-kun had so nicely decided to sponsor a trip for the pair of you and had guaranteed that there would be no disturbances to the time off. Isn't he nice?_ "

Kaito stiffened, not quite sure what the parents would have in mind if he lost the bet that he knew nothing of the details to. It did not help that his mother's voice then cut abruptly, leaving him without a clue as to the winning condition. It could range from not having stepped in a single trap to not leaving a single scratch on the furniture. It could even be a bet on where he would exit from and the timing and such. Sighing, Kaito pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. No use in mulling over something he had no information on. With that, he decided to check the other side of the corridor, which happens to house the guest room that Kaito had claimed as his own during his weekend stays inside the mansion.

"At least I'll be able to restock on my equipment." Kaito once again tested the knob before opening. Like with the guest room, this room's windows were also boarded up. But he was fortunate that nothing else was touched. He first reached underneath the bed where he stowed away a box containing a grappling gun and line, several stacks of ammo for his card gun, some smoke bombs, and sticky pallets that erupt into a gooey mess when thrown against a hard surface. He grabbed the gun and the pallets, putting them into one of the hidden pockets inside his jacket, and went over to the wardrobe. He felt around the inner wall before fingers bumped into an uneven area. Prying the fake plaster away revealed a small cavern and another box. This one contained more varieties of his chemical concoction. However, the one he was looking for is one of the larger pallets that, when thrown, it erupts into a condensed foam that could soften a fall. Before leaving, he opened a nearby desk drawer and pulled away the fake wooden bottom to grab his multipurpose tool, a gift from Shinichi that was engraved with a KID caricature. It was strange to receive something like this from his detective but he treasured it nonetheless.

Next, he decided to try Shinichi's room, though he expected the windows to be boarded up but it was the only other room that he knew was safe from traps. None of the parents would dare put something inside his detective's room unless they wanted the revenge to be paid against them (threefold at least, Kaito still have that stained shirt from Shinichi's revenge when Kaito had accidentally rigged the doorknob of their room to prevent their parents from entering during their stay in the house, but Shinichi unwittingly fell for it. It resulted in a frazzled, sulking and vengeful detective that Kaito still shudders at the memory of). Kaito took the moment to gather his thoughts and plan his next action.

"Well, it's certain that all the corridors would be trapped and I have a limit. Though what that limit is...the details are still uncertain." Kaito said to no one in particular inside the silent room. He liked to speak out inside Shinichi's room, it feels as though his detective was there with him. He was not too bothered if his mother heard him through whatever mics and receivers she placed around the place. "I'm sure the route leading towards the backdoor would be as 'kaa-san said, filled to the brim with booby-traps. Probably some sort of sticky flooring with projectiles thrown in. I can try the front door again, but I'm sure one of them would have expected me to do that and set up something. If it were 'kaa-san, I'm sure she would not hesitate to bring out my worst fears..."

Sighing, he sometimes still cannot believe how mean his mother could be. Especially when testing and training him. He figured it had something to do with his mother feeling responsible for him finding out about KID and taking up the mantle, she was trying to do her part in helping him out.

"This means I'm left with two other unconventional choices." Kaito looked up at the ceiling where the attic would be. Access to the attic is out on the third floor landing, through the pull-down hatch. It would be filled with junk and the low lighting has already made navigation inside the attic difficult. Coupled with the fact that it could also be trapped, Kaito was not so sure of his clean escape. Also, he had no idea whether the small window on top would be boarded up or even if he could fit through it. He had never tried but from the few glances he made every time he came over, the window looked to be a tight fit. Then there is the landing to think off, Kaito was not sure how far the traps would go and whether the parents have literally dug a pit with his name in it (he wouldn't put it past them to not do something so childish). His other option for escape would be to use the basement passage that links with the Professor's place. How the elder Kudo managed to convince the builders to create such a passage was beyond him but it does serve a purpose-that is to help the author escape from his editors and the actress from the nosy paparazzi. Weighing in all his options, he decided to go for the safe route.

"The passage it is." He announced. There were still quite a few nasty possibilities inside the passage, such as a cave-in, blocked passage, filling the place with water. However, Kaito did not believe they would do something so drastic to the only hidden escape available from the mansion so it would be his safest bet.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: Because of the late update (and various technical issues that I'm experiencing at the moment), I've decided to add an OMAKE to tide you readers over just in case the next update is delayed again (I'm still trying to do weekly updates). BTW, MATURE CONTENT SUGGESTIONS in the OMAKE.

* * *

 **-OMAKE: Vengeance is Sweet-**

It was night, it was dark, Kaito decided now to be as good a time to make certain _adjustments_ to their current lodgings, namely Shinichi's bedroom. He had already installed several motion sensed cameras around the corridor areas leading towards said room, to capture images as a person walks past. Of course, he made certain to hide all the cameras so his detective would not notice the sudden additions to the decor. Just outside the bedroom, he made certain there were several surprises overhead, that whoever opened the door leading to his detective's room, without warning or invitation, would receive a nasty surprise. It, of course, had taken up quite a lot of planning and a lot of engineering work (he had to create several mechanisms to ensure the contraptions work) but the many late nights definitely paid off.

Glancing back at the doorway leading into Shinichi's room, Kaito looked at his masterpiece. Shinichi was inside the room at the moment, lying in bed and tucked snuggly into the warm blanket. Kaito should have been sleeping in there with him, though setting this up takes precedence as Shinichi had informed him that his parents are coming back for a visit. Having the actress catching him entangled with his detective was distressing enough, to know that she managed to capture the moment was more than disconcerting. He did not want a repeat of such an incident. Not to mention there was a high chance of the father actually coming into the room because of what happened the time before. Kaito was somewhat apprehensive about the author finding him in such a suggestive position with Shinichi. He heard that the author had quite a protective, and mean, streak and who knows what he would do to Kaito. They were still quite new in the relationship (at least in the parent's point of view) so in theory, they should not have progressed this far. Kaito blames their current actions on raging hormones and repressed feelings (him because everything with KID and his night persona preventing him from actually pursuing something more normal, Shinichi because of the whole Conan incident that makes it even harder to find someone that could match him).

Kaito had to double, and triple, check all the wires and traps to ensure a peace-filled night. He had hoped that his traps would also ensure quite a nice morning as well.

'Hopefully with just the two of us and no parents barging in.' Kaito turned the knob to step back inside the warm and cozy room. His detective was exactly where he left him, though Shinichi had pushed away some of the blanket and revealed his half naked form. Even in the dim lighting, Kaito would swear his detective was glowing with his alabaster skin (though somewhat marred with scars much like his own), almost as though the moon was hanging right inside the room just to shine on his detective. Kaito approached the sleeping detective carefully and silently on cat-like feet, footsteps muffled by both his slippers and the fluffy rug he laid down as decoration to this room several hours ago to make their stay more _romantic_. Shinichi's soft breathing changed slightly as Kaito's gaze lingered just a fraction of a second to long. Cerulean eyes opened a slither and peered in the darkness to identify the source.

"Sorry to have woken you." Kaito whispered, shedding his robe as he climbed back into bed and pulled his detective into a tight hold. Shinichi shivered slightly in his touch.

"You're cold." His voice was gruff, both because of overuse from their previous activities and because of sleep.

"I walked out to grab a drink." Kaito lied, but it was not something his detective needs to know the truth of.

"Bring a glass in next time." Shinichi's eyes slowly closed and he snuggled closer as Kaito's own skin warmed up.

Kaito reached up to smooth out the locks of hair, not that it needs any smoothing seeing as the hair always manage to lay flat on its own, and took comfort in knowing he had ensured their little piece of haven for the rest of the night and possibly all of next morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KAITO!" Shinichi's voice immediately brought Kaito out of his pastel dreams. He was alarmed at first, reaching for his card gun that he kept close at hand, but the voice did not sound distress. It sounded more like his detective was irritated. Rubbing his eyes to clear out the remnants of sleep, Kaito soon realised his detective was not in bed with him. The side his detective had been laying on was cool to the touch. He glanced over at the bedside clock for a moment, noting it was 4am in the morning.

'Oh no.' Kaito's eyes widened. He could probably guessed what happened. His detective must have gone out to use the bathroom, or to grab a drink of water, and when he returned, he became the unfortunate victim to Kaito's defenses.

"OPEN THE DOOR THIS MINUTE!" Shinichi's voice urged Kaito to scramble out of the blankets. He quickly discarded his card gun and launched himself at the door knob. Pulling the door aside, Kaito found a furious Shinichi, dripping with a sticky and slimy substance.

"I can explain." Kaito quickly launched into an apologetic voice, hoping to calm his detective before he blew up. "I was only trying to make sure our mornings would stay peaceful. You said Yukiko-san would be coming back so..."

"You thought you'd take a preventive measure." Shinichi forced out tersely, "that you'd make sure my mother would not bother us."

"Well, she had managed to sneak in last time I was over. I don't want a repeat of that." Kaito held his breath for his detective's acceptance of the excuse. It sounded as though Shinichi was slowly coming to terms with Kaito's reasonings.

"I will give you five minutes. When I come back, I want you out of my room." Shinichi turned 180 degrees, back towards the bathroom.

"Wait, Shinichi! I'm sorry!" Kaito hurried over to where Shinichi was heading, not once minding he had stepped in the goo. "I'll wash your back! I'll clean up the place! Don't throw me out tonight!"

Shinichi turned back to face Kaito. Kaito hoped it was because his detective noticed the begging tone in his voice (he would never admit to actually begging but if it _sounds_ like begging to his detective, then Kaito would not bother to correct Shinichi). His detective's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing Kaito as he produced a white towel to clean up some of the exposed skin.

"Please?" Kaito pulled the best puppy-dog-eyes he could manage in the dark lighting. He could feel his detective's decision waning.

"You better have the corridor cleaned up when I've finished my bath."

Kaito felt he somehow escaped death as the bathroom doors closed with a soft _click_ and immediately, he went to work with cleaning up the mess.

Unfortunately, although Shinichi allowed Kaito to remain inside the room to sleep together, for a very loose term of _together_ , Kaito was not without punishment.

"Please let me out?" Kaito struggled out of the blanket and rope contraption his detective managed to trick him into. He was naked underneath the blanket and without any form of tools. If only he could wriggle out his hands, but Shinichi had already thought of that and had tricked up with the prospect of something _unusual_ and _pleasurable_ that his hands, his only means of escape, was tied quite tightly.

"No. This is part of your punishment for having me drenched in that." Although Kaito was tied up, Shinichi was still wrapping his own arms around the blankets, as though Kaito was an overly large hugging pillow. "You'll sleep like that and you'll keep me company for the duration of my sleep. Escape and you'll find yourself without my company for an extended amount of time."

"But you'll suffer as well. Won't you miss me?" Kaito tries to look as innocent as he could.

"Humph." Shinichi pushed himself up to look at Kaito before reaching over to a bedside drawer. "I knew you'd be like this one day. Good thing I was prepared." He pulled out something silvery and managed to squeezed it into the rope. Big globular eyes stared back at Kaito and he quickly began to shudder, turning his head as far away as possible.

"Shinichi~"

"This should keep you for a while." Shinichi returned to his previous position, wrapping his arms around Kaito once more. "Now let me catch some sleep."

Kaito whined, not being able to fall back to a dream state as his mind was filled with big staring, empty, eyes and images of the sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fitful sleep lasted until mid-morning, and Kaito was once again surprised his detective was not next to him. Also was a surprise was that he had been let out of his blanket cocoon. He turned to check for his detective's whereabouts, only to find the bathrobe hanging off the edge of the bed. Not knowing what else he could do to regain his detective' favour, Kaito grabbed his change of clothing for the day and walked to the bathroom.

His shower was thankfully incident free, no scaly horrors or sudden bursts of cold water. He managed to loosen up some of the paranoia after his calming shower but when he stepped out of the bathroom, his slippers immediately slipped on the ground, sending him across the corridor much like riding a slide. He tries to slow his momentum or grab hold of something but his hands continually slipped on the floor. Nearby furniture also seems to be slick with the same substance. When Kaito finally managed to snag onto a table leg, the table began to fall over sending whatever was on the surface to rain down onto Kaito. The sticky substance was overly sweet smelling, to the point that it made Kaito's throat ached just from the smell. Kaito tries to move out of the way but was still caught in the rain of something granular. He managed to roll to the side, only to fall down the loose banister railing. He tries to right himself for the one storey fall, making sure he would not be hurt to badly. He was surprised when he fell onto something soft. Kaito tries to move out but found himself stuck and sunk into the foam. He heard fluttering noise and soon, his own flock descended upon him, pecking at his hair.

"Hey! Oi! Don't pull!" He shouted as he struggled from his captivity. His doves were attacking him! There was a quick flash of light and Kaito tries to blink away the sudden blindness. "Shinichi~ Why?~"

"Because I had a rude awakening at 4am, that's why." Shinichi turned away, leaving Kaito to his doves' attack.

"At least help me up?"

"You're the escape artist." Shinichi turned back to level a glare before softening into something more sharp and mischievous. "However, if you beg enough, maybe..."

"Please Shinichi, Darling, Beloved, Light of my life, the one who holds my heart? My cherished star, please for give this lowly thief for wronging you. I am without life if not for your presence and your wrath burns more than just my body. I will do all I can to atone for the deeds brought onto you because of my wrongful actions so if you could, find in your heart, a speck of love you feel for me, forgive me?" Kaito began spout all the romantic phrases he knows off the top of his head, hoping that at least one would be the magic phrase to free him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now have you learnt your lessons?" Shinichi sat at the dining table with Kaito serving him breakfast and coffee. The magician took it upon himself to at least dress for the occasion (he promised to follow his detective's every whim for to whole day to make up for the disrupted sleep). Currently, Kaito was sporting a nice French maid outfit, he had several more changes of clothes (each more revealing than the next) and he was not above using seduction to minimize his punishment.

"Of course Shinichi. Never again would I try to booby-trap our lodgings to prevent unwanted interruptions by our parents."

And it was as though summoned by Kaito's words, Yukiko greeted from the foyer with her lively voice. Kaito groaned. There goes the rest of his plans.

 **-OMAKE END-**


	64. First Bets

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I have heaps of ideas now but no time to write [[cringe]] WHY?! This chapter is so...fluffy...

* * *

 **First Bets**

Kaito nearly collapsed onto the floor when he burst open the plain white door leading to a rather brightly lit room. In front of him stood Shinichi, eyes wide and probably shocked to see the soggy state Kaito was currently it. Never would Kaito have thought they would dare to actually flood the passage with water, and to throw in debris as well, then turning the passage into a wave park. At least none of his doves were caught up in that mess, which Kaito was grateful for.

"Shinichi!" Kaito launched himself towards the smartly dressed detective in front, "tell me you've won the bet."

"Kaito?" Shinichi helped him up from the half kneeling, half falling stance. Kaito stared up at the twinkling eyes for a second before pushing the detective out of his hold.

"Yukiko-san! Stop trying to pretend to be Shinichi as well!" Kaito moaned. He was certain this was the actress and not his mother. His own mother knew he had saw through the disguise and knows well enough to not try it again.

"See Yukiko, I told you Kaito-kun would see through you." The author was amused as he put another stroke down onto a piece of paper. There were quite a few tallys inside the table with several rows and five columns. On the first column, Kaito could see the swiggles to writing, which was partially covered with another sheet of paper. The other four rows, Kaito assumed to be for each of the betting individuals. He hoped the column with the most tallys belonged to his detective.

"Mou, Kai-chan~ Do you have to ruin it?" Knowing she was found out, she dropped her act and let her character shine through. "The bet's too close right now…" She pouted before pulling off the silicon mask to reveal her natural beauty.

"It could still go quite a few ways Yukiko, you'll never know. After all, we've made several bets over the hour and some of them are still ongoing." Yuusaku gestured to the paper in front of him. "I wouldn't count the chickens just yet."

Kaito looked at the banter between the two elder Kudo in rapt attention, wondering what other bets were made. But before he could ask further, his eyes were drawn to the voice by the doorway leading from the bedroom area.

"'Kaa-san, I swear that…" The voice left off the rest of the sentence when the owner of said voice saw Kaito crouching in the middle of the floor. He _eep_ -ed before trying to look for some place to hide.

"Shinichi…" Kaito stood up slowly, careful as though each of his action can cause his detective to bolt from his position. "What are you wearing?"

Kaito's eyes trailed up and down the figure, taking in the sight as best he can and engrave it to his memory. He wasn't too sure whether the actress has the equipment set up to take the photo.

Embarrassed, and deciding it was pretty much useless trying to hide, Shinichi walked with more confidence and stood straighter, letting the several pairs of eyes (including the Professor who had stuck his head out from the workshop just to see the commotion, and Haibara who had been busy with preparing dinner) watch him as he moved. The fabric, though not restrictive nor outrageously revealing, was still quite form fitting. The jacket did nothing to hide as the cut was definitely tailored for his body dimensions.

"You know how 'kaa-san knows all sorts of people?" Shinichi tugged at the hem of his jacket, hoping to lengthen it slightly. The design of the jacket was lopsided, with the left side longer than the right. As compensation, the right had a dress-like design with its bunch of lace-like fabric bundled into a tail, held together with a black lily. "She gave her designer friend a photo of us, as _inspiration_ she calls it. And the designer friend came up with this…"

Kaito had to admire the various intricate details on the costume, which was what it really is rather than fashion. Shinichi had a black velvet suit jacket with white lace bundle at the base and a large red spiderlily tucked at the breast pocket. The lack of buttons on the jacket was made up by the zigzag of golden chains across the waist, exposing more of the shear gauze-like fabric underneath that served as a shirt. Kaito could see there were faint designs on the dark grey chiffon fabric, but the colour offset was hard to detect. The hidden design made the shirt as though it was made from wisps of smoke. The dark burgandy pants were extremely fitted, coming up to mid-calf. There was a row of buttons on the left side where the base folds up slightly. Underneath, Shinichi was wearing long knee-length checkered socks of red and black to cover up the remaining skin, which was tucked inside the pants. The leather boots were shined to perfection, envy of every salaryman and police officer. The costume was topped off with a small, dainty, tophat decorated with a row of miniature black lilies interspaced with red spider lilies, angled to the side.

"I'd say the designer had great taste." Kaito eyed up and down and motioned for his detective to turn around. He held back a whistle when he saw the intricate embroidery on the jacket and the accentuated lines. His detective's best feature was definitely well framed. The colour may not be something Kaito would have chosen for his detective but it suited him well.

"You have one as well." He motioned towards the bedroom.

"Yes, Kai-chan! You'll have to put on your's and let me take a picture!" Between the time when Shinichi entered and Kaito's brain finally unfroze, Yukiko had changed out of her costume and Chikage returned with a tray of snacks and drinks for everyone. "My friend wanted to see whether her vision came true."

A shudder ran through Shinichi at the thought of his image being forever framed into a photo, worst still it would be shown to others.

"Of course Yukiko-san." Kaito was enthusiastic and excited at the prospect. He wanted to see how well he would match up with his detective. He walked up to the bedroom with a light skip, hearing his detective complaining in the background about the functionality of the ruffles and chains.

Two cardboard boxes sat on the bed, the black was opened and empty, which Kaito assumed to have held the costume his detective is currently wearing. The other white was still closed and wrapped with a light blue ribbon tied off into an intricate bow. Kaito picked up the discarded red ribbon, that no doubt used to belong to Shinichi's costume box, and placed it back onto the bed. He made a mental note to bring it out for his detective, the costume still looked as though it was missing something and the ribbon should do the trick.

Pulling apart his own ribbon, he opened the box and pulled away the thin wrapping paper designed to keep out the dust. The first piece he pulled out from the box was a thin button-down shirt made from the same guaze-like material he saw on Shinichi's costume only this was in a light pastel blue with wisps of white that looked like swirling fog. Strangely, the shirt only had one full sleeve on the left. Next to come out of the box was a strange bit of fur. Kaito gave the fabric a quick shake but realised it was not much of a jacket but more like a cape. There was a long golden chain on one of the corners, and a golden circle on the opposite corner. He assumed this was supposed to be worn off the shoulders instead of an actual cape across his back. The chain was longer than needed with gem pendant on the end. Kaito ran his finger along the chain to see if it would catch onto anything. The pendant was made of glass, carefully cut and sanded to ensure the smooth corners. Light seems to be bouncing around inside the pendant, reflecting many colours off its inner surface. The shoulder area of the cape was also adorned with a large pattern of cut stones in different colours, the geometric shapes were artfully arranged so no same shape or colour were next to each other. The cut of the pants were the same as his detective's, only it was in a black and white vertical stripe that made his legs seemed longer, though the line of buttons were on the right pant leg instead of the left. The socks were in the same black and white though this time in a horizontal stripe. The boots at the very bottom were white leather boots with golden buckles and straps on the side. To the side of the boots was another smaller box, Kaito speculates this to be the headware. Again, the hat was of the same tophat design with white as its main colour and decorated with a blue ribbon adorned with the same gems he found on the cape. It looked remarkably like the KID tophat only a lot smaller. There was a small clip on the inside to secure it on the head at an angle.

Kaito held back the bubbling giggle when he realised how similar the outfit could be with the KID outfit, only this one seemed more playful.

'If I have to describe the outfit,' Kaito thought to himself as he began to strip down from his clothes, 'is that his is _fluffy_ and _bright_. I'm surprised how quickly the designer picked up on my interest in gems. Maybe Yukiko-san said something?'

He used the mirror inside the bathroom to straighten the clothes. It still looked as though something was missing. His right arm was too bare. Glancing back at the box, he eyed the two strings of ribbon before smiling at the idea. He could have used his own blue ribbon but he rather liked the idea of having some of Shinichi's outfit on his person. Grabbing the red ribbon, he wound it around his biceps and forearm, tying it into a bow at the wrist but leaving ample ribbon dangling from the knot.

"So? How do I look?" Kaito proclaimed as he stepped out of the bedroom. His detective's eyes were instantly drawn towards his own. "Although I must say, the outfit is surprisingly comfortable given how it looks." Kaito could practically hear how his detective's mind stutter to a complete halt at the sight of himself for it was the same for Kaito when he first laid eyes on Shinichi's costume.

"Oh Kai-chan! You look fantastic!" The actress was quick to grab Kaito to stand next to Shinichi. She nearly threw him towards said detective, pushing them together before taking a few steps away. "Now hold still while I take the photo."

"Wait." Kaito held up his hand. "There's something missing from Shinichi's costume."

He pulled out the ribbon then tied it at Shinichi's neck, making sure it was loose enough to not suffocate his detective or leave a mark on the pale neck but tight enough to keep it in position. He made an intricate knot, ending up with four loops much like a clover instead of the conventional two, leaving one side of the ribbon's end rather long.

"There, that's better." Kaito stepped back to admire his work much to his detective's confusion. Slender hands reached up to look at the end of the ribbon. "You have something that marks you as mine now." Kaito held up his own ribboned arm and waved it in front, "and I'm dyed in your colour as well."

Shinichi blushed, not knowing how to respond to such displays. Yukiko giggled in the background.

When the actress' photo appetite was satisfied, after two hours of posing and positioning to which neither the other two parent or the scientists came to the rescue even when they were drafted as extra held to position furniture and light sources, Kaito and Shinichi were finally allowed to change out of the costume.

As Shinichi pulled off his shirt, Kaito nuzzled the half undressed detective and hugged from behind, earning a startled yelp and an imbalanced detective struggling in his hold.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi's voice was muffled by the shirt as he finally managed to pull himself out of the garment.

"Nothing much." Kaito nuzzled further into the crook of Shinichi's neck, taking in the scent as best he could. "I'm just hoping no one else would see you like that."

"You mean the pictures? I think 'kaa-san is sending it to her designer friend."

Kaito shook his head as he tries to bury himself deeper into the flesh as though wanting to meld together.

"No, they can look at the photos all they want. It doesn't really show much. But the expressions between photos, those small glances you thought I didn't notice. Those I don't want to share with anyone."

Kaito noticed his detective's blushes spread quickly down the neck, his embarrassment was evident and cute that Kaito had no choice but react like any other person, that is by more cuddling and nuzzling.

"Kaito, stop it." Shinichi slapped Kaito's forehead lightly, with a playful touch not intending to harm his magician but try and deter further action. Kaito retreated and let his detective continue with his dressing as he watched with rapt attention at each flex of the muscle. "Don't even think about it." Shinichi warned, obviously he was able to read the magician like an open book, stopping Kaito from attempting to bring any lewd thoughts to reality.

"Love, you are tempting me you know." The smirk never left Kaito's face even though he made no movement to actually do anything. He leaned casually on the wall as he watched Shinichi fix his shirt. Kaito, not wanting to keep his hands still any longer, walked over and began helping out with the buttons. He could feel Shinichi's focus on his hands as it worked deftly to button up the shirt. Once Kaito reached the collar, he pulled Shinichi close in an attempt to steal a kiss.

"We still have work to do." Shinichi's hand raised just to stop their lips from making contact. Kaito pouted at the action.

"Work? What work? With your parents and my mother in such a mood, I don't think we can have any work done today."

"They have some new information. Or so they say. There's a high probability that my mother needed an excuse to dress the two of us up." Shinichi gave the box of clothing a baleful stare as though it wronged him somehow. "However, my father must have something, what with that particular smirk on his face when I saw him enter the Professor's house."

Shinichi pushed out of Kaito's hold and headed for the doorway, only to be pulled back suddenly into the magician's embraced once more. Facing forward, Shinichi tries his best to scowl at his magician's antics but Kaito only beamed at him before placing a quick peck on the lips.

"I would have done more," he said, letting Shinichi go before moving a step away, just in case his detective decided to retaliate violently, "but as you say, we have work to do today."

Bouncing joyfully out of the door, Kaito could hear Shinichi groan and a slap to the forehead. It was not often that Kaito leave without doing something untoward with his detective and when he does, he often leaves Shinichi more frustrated.

Approaching the living areas of the house, Kaito could feel a vindictive and cold air in the atmosphere, which could be contributed from the two elder Kudo sitting on the opposite sides of the couch. Kaito glanced back and forth between the couple before landing his eyes on the kitchen area where his mother was hovering over the little scientist making their dinner.

"What happened?" Kaito asked, not wanting to walk over the apparent war zone.

"I'm not really sure myself…" She looked hesitantly between the pair of adults as well. "They were fine a few minutes ago when we started comparing notes, then I came over the grab our drinks."

Shinichi choose the exact moment to walk into the room, he turned to look at his parents before sighing dramatically. Thinking the son of the pair would know more than his mother, Kaito bounced his way over to his loveable detective.

"Love?" Kaito placed a kiss on the cheeks, this time Shinichi did not bother to push Kaito away. He took this as confirmation and hugged his detective closer.

"They're at it again." Shinichi sighed once more, sinking into Kaito's hold before forcefully straightening himself up and walked purposefully over to the couch, intent on diffusing the atmosphere.

"'Kaa-san, what did 'tou-san do again?" Shinichi sank into the seat besides his mother.

"Oh Shin-chan! It's terrible! Your 'tou-san is betraying me again!" Yukiko latched onto her son's arms, glaring at the author opposite her with vengeful eyes.

"'Tou-san?" Shinichi hoped his father would elaborate on the situation, knowing full well his mother was blowing everything out of proportion again.

"Your mother is over-reacting. I was only tailing the target but was soon discovered."

"Target?" Shinichi was alarmed, it sounded as though his father had been made.

"Nothing to be overly alarmed about." As though reading his son's thoughts, Yuusaku started his tale from the beginning. "When we separated with Chikage-san, we tailed the woman you've identified. She met up with another individual, a male, around mid-thirties, average height. An hour after the meeting that we weren't privy to because of the environment in the bar, the man left the location. Yukiko trailed after him to see where he was going. I stayed behind at the bar to observe the woman."

"He was drinking with her without my knowledge! He didn't even have the intention to tell me afterwards! Thinking he could hide it from me! He even has her number!" Yukiko used her version of the puppy-dog-eyes on Shinichi hoping to gain a few sympathy points.

"I was then discovered by the woman, whom I have been informed to be called Casablanca at the time." Yuusaku continued as though his wife had not intervened. "Later, after a quick search, I found her name to be Muragami Yuri. A well-known information dealer. I've been told by my informants that she works for both sides of the law, though currently she seems enamoured with a boss of a certain yakuza group. Most likely the man we've seen her meeting. Her involvement is strictly to her own advantage and she's not partial to any particular group with the exception of that yakuza leader."

"And that yakuza group has no other affiliation?" Shinichi turned towards his mother, who had been the one following the man in question.

"None whatsoever. He's your everyday bully in the streets, ensuring the _protection_ of his area. From the short time I've been tailing him, then the subsequent infiltration," at this, she giggled. Shinichi have no idea why but he was not that keen to find out just yet, "he has some drug dealings in the surrounding bars. I'm guessing the names he passed over to that Yuri were names of his competitors or resource providers, hoping to gain leverage. So it's not likely his group is associated with The Organisation."

"And I had high hopes for the woman…" Shinichi should know better that not all woman trying to come onto him and were out for his blood were part of The Organisation. His recent encounters somehow skewed his perception of women overall nowadays.

"Well, all is not lost. She offered me her phone number, so at least we have a way of contacting her should we require her services." Yuusaku managed to recapture his wife's disdainful look.

"See what I mean Shin-chan! Your father has a _phone number_ , a _direct line_ to that woman! And she offered it to him! It's clear they have something going on!"

After hearing the whole story, Kaito could not help but sweatdrop at how far the actress has blown up the situation. It sounded nothing like the author was having an illicit relationship with this Yuri person, not like what she was making it to be. He speculates that the actress was only playing up on the idea, to see how far she could go before someone (that being Yuusaku, or in some cases it might be Shinichi) gives into her demands and indulges her to soothe her anger.

Besides him, Chikage giggled, trying to muffle the sounds with the mug by her lips. It was not helping in the slightest. Kaito eyed his mother wearily.

"It's just so like Yukiko-chan to try and act jealous." She commented as though it was a common sight. "Before Shinichi-kun was old enough to understand, she would often call me and talk about Yuusaku-kun's exploits. How women would flock to him during press conferences and book signings, how they would have stars in their eyes when Yuusaku-kun greets them." There was a nostalgic air in her voice, most likely because she too was reminiscing about the good-old-days.

Shaking his head, Kaito grabbed the cup of coffee, that he had been preparing for his detective, along with his own mug of sweeten milk tea (the Professor's kitchen had been bereft of his favourite chocolate drink for some time ever since the little scientist caught the Professor smuggling some into his morning drink).

"Have I ever told you that your parents are insane Love?" Kaito whispered softly into Shinichi's ears as he handed the drink over. Neither Yuusaku or Yukiko noticed him as they were busy bickering (more like Yukiko forcefully accusing Yuusaku of wrongdoing and the author valiantly trying to stop the accusation from escalating. He probably knew it was impossible to stop the accusations altogether).

"I keep wondering how I'm actually blood-related to them…" Shinichi nodded his thanks for the drink as Kaito squished into the small space between him and the handrest. With some maneuvering, Kaito managed to reposition Shinichi onto his own lap instead of the other way round. Shinichi gave a questioning glance to Kaito but otherwise remained silent, being used to the sudden changes position, Shinichi paid it very little attention. Instead, he leaned in to his magician, seeking comfort.

"'Kaa-san, 'tou-san, if you're done?" Shinichi reminded his parents the reason for their gathering.

"Right, right." Yuusaku turned back to his computer, pulling up several documents before turning the screen over to face the pair of look-alikes. "So far, my sources have revealed nothing suspicious about Yuri or her associates. We can safely assume that the people she is representing is merely interested in the Key because of what it is rumoured to contain. They have the intelligence to know that possessing the Key would mean destruction of their group so they would rather someone else have said Key, but themselves only the information that interests them. That said, I'm quite sure that they don't even know the extent of the information contained inside the Key. If all they're asking for is two names, then they're not knowledgeable enough about the Key."

Yuusaku turned towards Yukiko to see if she has anything else to add. She shook her head.

"There wasn't much on the man I've been tailing. We know he's yakuza boss, I have his location. But apart from dealings inside several bars, add a little bit of human trafficking, there's not much of interest to us at the moment. I would suggest handing the information to the police for follow-up instead of you taking it up Shin-chan." She pointedly looked in Shinichi's direction. "You already have a lot on your plate, there's not need to add more to it. Or perhaps, if you don't trust the police, hand it over to one of your detective friends?"

"I'm sure Hakuba wouldn't mind picking it up. It would keep the detective out of trouble." Kaito injected his own two cents. Hakuba was at least someone they can trust, though he might question their source of information. But he seems to have a decent amount of respect for Shinichi to not question too much. Handing the information to the police would have been better but seeing as they cannot be certain of the extent of The Organisation's inside the law enforcement, it would be quite risky to expose their sources.

"Hakuba? Someone related to the superintendent?" Realising neither of the Kudo knows about the blond detective, Kaito took the initiative to clarify.

"Hakuba Saguru, an acquaintance of ours. He's also a, well I'd say a teenage detective but he's no longer a teenager. Perhaps a consultant detective then."

"He's more than an acquaintance Kaito. You treat him like a good friend, though it is expected seeing as both of you were in the same class in high school." Shinichi poked at Kaito playfully at the cheeks, as though to remind him not to fib about relationships. Kaito grab hold of the offending appendage and kissed it before wrapping it into his hold around Shinichi's waist.

"Well, he's an annoying friend then. He kept hassling me about KID all through high school."

"So you were in the same class as a detective. Can't imagine how your lessons went." Yuusaku joked, his mouth upturned into an amused smile.

"It's a wonder that I haven't received additional notes coming from school about your misbehaviours. I remember being sent at least one note per week about your pranks at school." Chikage took a seat next to Yuusaku, resting her cup onto the coffee table in the process.

"Well…about that..." Kaito scratched his cheeks, turning away from the intense gaze from across the coffee table.

"Let me guess, you _magicked_ those notes away haven't you?" The accusatory tone was clear from Chikage and all three Kudo did not wish to intrude on the upcoming argument between mother and son, they stayed quiet in the sidelines, drinking their cup as though they were background elements and not part of the current situation.

"You say it as though it was a bad thing 'kaa-san. It's more...practicing of skills rather than actual _pranking_. At any rate, my classmates have enjoyed the downtime during class. Having sit through a full hour's worth of mind-numbing tutorials and lecture is trying on young minds. So of course there'll be fewer notes." Kaito tries valiantly to steer the topic back, "Speaking of notes, you and Jii-chan were pretty amazing at the bar that night. Never knew you could sing like a pro."

"Flattery will not exempt you from your misdemeanours during high school, even though you're in university now. It does not mean I'm not going to grill you." Her stern gaze caused Kaito to shrink into the upholstery. "However, I do have more pressing matters."

Kaito sighed, breathing easy for the temporary relief. He needed something to placate his mother in the near future. But for now, he was grateful they have a task at hand to distract her.

"I hit jackpot on the man I've been tailing. His group is small, but is old. He inherited from his father, who inherited from his great uncle. Generally, a group this old will be extensive, yet this one kept its numbers low. Quite unusual I'd say."

"There are a few like that in the States, though those have associations with a bigger group." Yuusaku added, his frown was mirrored in Shinichi. "Either that or they were planted, and kept, by the local PD."

"And this one also has associations. It's supposed to be a money laundering faction of a larger, more prominent yakuza group but it is not its sole purpose." She took out a legitimate name card from her breast pocket, displaying the company logo proudly. "It is a legitimate business, registered with all the bells and whistles. Most people would not look twice at the documents seeing as it was so well recorded. However, it was precisely that which made me curious. Nothing was out of place, neither have they ever been subjected to tax investigation. Not even once were their documents sampled. The amount of information provided were too extensive for any small businesses."

"It's highly likely they have people in high places to _exempt_ them from such investigations." Shinichi concluded, finger tapping on his chin. "You're right, this particular group does warrant a more thorough investigation. However, doing this ourselves would put us at risk and neither Kaito nor I would want to expose you all for this."

Shinichi glanced over at Kaito with a meaningful look, almost pleading. Kaito winced and sighed, already knowing what his detective was asking of him.

"Love, I really don't want you to be meeting with that Yuri woman again. Who knows what she'd do to you." Kaito held onto the free hand, massaging it with much tenderness, almost as though trying to resculpt the muscles.

"She's not really directly related to any of us, nothing to trace back. We've already made contact before and she have given us a means of contact." Shinichi logically put forth his reasons. "Given enough payment of service, I'm sure she can give us more that what we could have collected ourselves. Plus, it's also beneficial for her as well, I don't think she's going to turn us down. If you're really worried, we can give her a contact number instead of me actually on the get-go. That way, we have more control."

"We're not using that phone number. Who knows whether she has a phone-tap or not on the number." Kaito pointed out. That was what he did to the few numbers he gave out as contact for when he was planting the information about the Key's ownership. "Do you have any other place in mind for the meeting?"

"No, I'm thinking about using the bar again. We've established that my character would frequent that particular bar. So it wouldn't be too strange to have the bartender keep an eye out for that woman, and leave her a means of contact on my behalf. Like my expression of interest but would like to set up further exchanges or something like that."

"Shinichi," Kaito cannot stress enough that the woman wanted more than just an exchange of information. However, he would try to make Shinichi see the danger even if he cannot dissuade his detective from making further contact. "Just make sure you won't be alone with the woman for any extended amount of time, even when we're in the bar. Keep to the bar counter where I can keep an eye out ok?"

"Kaito, you're being a worrywart." Though his words were accusatory, his voice held much affection. Kaito was sure his detective rather liked being protected from time to time even though he may complain.

"I cannot help but worry when the whole world _is_ out to get you. I may not mind people being attracted to you, because you are charismatic, but them acting upon those attraction does bother me." Kaito admitted freely, even as both mothers were making suggestive eyes at them. Kaito chose to ignore those wagging eyebrows and instead focus his eyes in the bright cerulean.

"I'm not going to betray you Kaito." Shinichi took Kaito's words in the opposite direction, instead of sensing concern for his well-being, he thought his magician was more concerned about him leaving.

"That's not what I meant." Kaito sighed, sometimes his detective was just that dense. "I meant you needing to protect yourself better. I know you won't leave me for another."

"Yes, because it's hard to leave something that's practically like the air I breath."

Kaito couldn't help but blush at the comment. No matter how nonchalant Shinichi makes the words, it still sounded utterly sappy and romantic. Something not often expressed by his detective.

"Aw~ Aren't the two of you cute." Yukiko's words snapped Kaito back into the present, now fully aware that they have an audience. Her voice broke through their pastel coloured atmosphere to the jarring problems at hand. "And isn't that romantic of you Shin-chan."

"'Kaa-san!" Shinichi complained, giving Kaito a few more seconds to recompose himself (or conceive a way to retaliate and seek revenge). Shinichi coughed to give a moment to himself and control the urge to hide behind Kaito. His mother just had to point out the obvious and try to embarrass him. "Anyways, we'll decide what we should do after the meeting. For now, I'll pass the information on to the police or the JSP to follow up. An extra pair of eyes never hurt."

Kaito knew the sudden change of topic was his detective's way of hiding from possible questions from his mother. It did not help that the moment he finished speaking, Shinichi grabbed Kaito's wrist and dashed out the door, stating they'll be back for dinner but they would go pass on the information down at TMPD first. Kaito held back the chuckle and let Shinichi lead the way, letting his detective pull him and run away from the laughing parents.

 **-TBC-**


	65. First Party

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Yikes, I didn't know it wasn't publish until today. It's been sitting inside the Doc Manager gathering dust...

* * *

 **First Party**

Kaito watched as Shinichi walked towards the doorway separating the large open floor with the private area inside the PSB office. They made a quick stop at TMPD beforehand and informed Megure about their discovery. They were promised that only himself and a few selected others would know about the information and would follow up on it during their own private time. It was kept off the books and in secrecy as the elder inspector knew of the security risks involved. He treated their information much like those from undercover missions. However, the elder inspector had made the pair promise to keep him up-to-date and call in reinforcements when they sensed something was wrong.

(" _What is it about me that seems to be so untrustworthy about keeping safe?" Shinichi asked as they exited the building. "I swear Megure repeats that phrase every time I enter and exit the building. Him and all of Division One."_

" _It's because they care that's why they continue to remind you." Kaito wrapped an arm around Shinichi's shoulders. "We're all trying to drill into your mind to stop acting before thinking."_

" _I'm not impulsive." Shinichi deduced from the words. "You're the one that's jumping off rooftops and seeking out trouble. I'm different. Trouble looks for me…"_

" _Not a strong argument Love. Need I remind you how you ended up in several dangerous situations? Like the blimp? Or the incident I heard from Hattori involving a knife that nearly stabbed you but was only blocked by a link of chain inside the Omamori he lent you? Or..." Kaito's mouth was instantly muffle by Shinichi's hands._

" _OK. Ok, I get it. I have my fair share of danger. No need to rub it in." He really did not need his magician to keep tabs on all the ways he could have hurt himself, or in some cases killed._

" _Good. So let us remind you until it actually becomes second nature."_ )

Kaito debated whether or not to follow his detective into the interiors of the private office. On the one hand, he could listen into the conversation between his detective and the director (though that he could do with the already planted bug on Shinichi's jacket), on the other he could stay out in the open office and look for hidden gems of information. Deciding the _divide and conquer_ method would be best suited to deal with these people, Kaito opted to stay outside and took a seat at an 'unused' table with a convenient computer terminal. Though the term 'unused' was really more of a 'temporarily abandoned for more pressing issues' kind, the cup was still half full and the computer was still turned on. Though the screen has been switched off, it was clear that the CPU was still running with the humming and warm air from the exhaust.

'Excellent. Let's see what's available...' Kaito cracked his knuckles with a maniac grin, those that had been relatively near the magician had inched back a fraction as though sensing the dangerous aura.

On the other side of the room, Shinichi gave a backwards glance to where he left Kaito before stepping into the Director's office. His magician made no indication he would be following so Shinichi closed the door gently to keep the conversation somewhat private. He had no doubts that Kaito must have dropped a bug into his jacket and would be listening into the conversation.

"So what can I do for you today Kudo-kun? It is quite a surprise for you to take the initiate and contact us." Fujie took his seat behind the desk. Shinichi walked to the opposite seat, much less comfortable than the high back leather chair, and pulled out the plastic chair. The chair actually gave a small squeak as Shinichi sat down, no doubt it was because it rarely sees a guest.

"Nothing that would cost you." He took out a special USB stick from the inner pockets of his jacket. Giving the plastic surface a forceful press, he activated the embedded program to allow for access to the USB's content. The information will be read-only and by the recipient of the USB, registering the intended user through biological imprinting, with fingerprint being one of them. This particular invention was a collaborative effort from the Professor, Jii, Kaito, and himself with the hardware provided by the two elderly inventors and the pair of them dealt with the software end. It was difficult to embed the fingerprint scanner and the various readers alongside a program to enable readability of the USB but it was all worth it. It made exchange of information that much safer.

Taking the USB, Fujie looked critically at the external hard shell.

"It's protected so only you would be able to read the contents. The information will only be available to you, and only you, for an hour each time it is inserted into the port." It was another programming genius made by Kaito. He was near paranoid in trying to protect the information.

"And you people have access to such technologies?" Fujie took the USB and tested on his computer, pleasantly surprised when the files opened itself. His eyes skimmed through the contents, lighting up at several points. "I see you have been very thorough as well. The groups of people identified here have been on our lists for a short while, though we haven't had the opportunity to initiate our own investigations due to the severity of the current case. I'm assuming you've involved to local PD as well on this?"

Fujie was at least learning Shinichi's habits by now, to which the detective nodded with a small smile. The director looked through his drawers to find a small binder and began matching through the names on both lists. Every now and then, he would hesitate over a name and place a line underneath or through them. Once completed, the director made a few memos before stowing the file away back into the drawer. Though, just as he was about to make further comments, Fujie's eyes caught onto something going on outside, peering through the large panes of glass separating the private office from the public space.

"It would be best if everyone could coordinate their actions. Taking down the small group like this would clean up the city a bit, advantageous for all parties." Shinichi leaned back on his seat, "however, there is something else I like to inform you of."

His phrasing captured the director's previously straying attention from the wall-to-ceiling window. Shinichi did not have to look to know what caught his attention. He was certain his magician was causing some sort of havoc out in the open. That or had everyone and every piece of furniture repainted. Shinichi made no action to turn his head to look, but the grimace on Fujie's face said pretty much everything he needed to know; that the man did not agree to his magician's actions.

"And what is it you wanted to inform me?" Fujie forcefully turned away from the glass pane, though he kept a wary eye still.

"We're going to try bring out and bring down some of the lesser known associated of The Organisation in the next few months. There might be some repercussions so if you have any agents embedded inside, you should tell me now to avoid accidental injuries or arrests. I'll be working with several international agencies and I'm quite sure you would not like your agents to be wrongfully arrested then taken to court overseas for something they did to ensure their cover." It might sound as though Shinichi was accusing Fujie but there was no other way but to put it bluntly. At least he was not intimidating or threatening the director, something he could not say should Kaito have participated in the same conversation. His magician really did not like the director of the secret police, though it might have something to do with forcefully removing Shinichi from his home sometime back and the subsequent interrogation.

"And you're not thinking of working with us on this venture?" Fujie asked with ample curiosity.

"I've seen how you run your operations Director, and frankly, your approach on making any sacrifices necessary is not endearing yourself to me." Shinichi admitted, though to be frank, he only saw Amuro a.k.a Furuya work. But the employee generally reflects the employer, so he had good grounds to assume Fujie would be the same.

"For the safety of the country, we sometimes need to be the devil."

At least Fujie was not making any excuses for his actions. Though the way Fujie admits to it is grating on Shinichi's nerves. Although Shinichi agrees that sometimes safety of the population can outweigh the safety of a single person, especially since most if not all of the agents were prepared to lay down their lives for a good cause, but that should not be the only criteria nor should it be used as a reason to excuse the sacrificial manner the agents take during a mission.

"Anyways," Fujie continued, bringing Shinichi back to the present instead of dwelling onto the morbid nature of how PSB is conducted, "is there anything else? I would much rather you call off Kuroba-kun from wreaking my office."

Finally, Shinichi turned around to see what had the director distracted and concerned. He could barely control his chuckles when the vision hit him.

Outside, the office was decorated much like a children's birthday party with streamers strung across the tops of ceilings, windows and railings; numerous multicoloured balloons floated in mid-air, grounded with a string and weight; confetti littered the floor and some were even swirling by the air vents and when people walked through, some were even floating down from the ceiling; there were party goods strewn about on the table tops and some workers even wore party hats. Shinichi had to wonder how Kaito had managed to do so much in the short amount of time.

"At least your employees still looked their original colours." Shinichi commented, noting that none of the employees were sporting vibrant coloured hair, "nor are they in costumes. That's at least better than the high school class Kaito had been in. You should count yourselves lucky that you have such stringent security measures or you'd be seeing sailor-scout employees and you'd be in...well..you wouldn't want to know." Shinichi let out a strained laughed, though he was trying to cover up the hysteric chuckle bubbling up at the image of a princess version of the director. It was both disturbing and amusing.

"I really don't need that on my mind right now Kudo-kun." Fujie waved in the general direction of the door. "I trust you both can let yourselves out of the offices?"

Shinichi knew a dismissal when presented with one, though he wouldn't be calling Fujie out for his less-than-amicable dismissal. He gave a curt nod and strolled out towards the glass door. Opening it revealed that not only the office had a make-over, but the song "Happy Birthday" was echoing through the room. Shinichi was once again amazed at how quick Kaito managed to hack through their servers to locate the sound system.

"Having fun Kaito?" Shinichi stood as Kaito twirled around in the office chair, abruptly bringing it to a halt to face his detective.

"I just found out today is the birthday of one of the agents. And this place is too dreary for such a joyous day." Kaito threw his hands up in the air, raining another burst of confetti.

Shinichi shook his head, trust his magician to not only hack into the hardware system, but also go through their personnel files and most likely make a copy of their current case files and information.

"You finished or did the director kick you out because he saw what I did to the room?" Kaito had been aiming for the latter, not wanting the director to have access to his detective any more than necessary.

"All done." He walked towards the exit, knowing Kaito would be following him. None to soon, he felt arms wrapped around his waist in a possessive hold.

"Ah, wait." Kaito forced Shinichi to come to a stop before they left the premises. He gave a quick clap and smoke erupted from where he had been sitting. There was slight panic and a nearby agent went to grab a fire extinguisher. Though before the agent could aim the hose at the smoking area, the smoke had cleared to reveal a slice of cake. The owner of the seat was just approaching the desk and had a surprised look on her face. She looked around the room, as though judging who was nice enough to celebrate her birthday.

"So that's why you did it." Shinichi tried not to sound too jealous. He knew Kaito's gentlemanly behaviour often extends beyond his night persona.

"Well, it's not always I get to do this to someone not in the know." And by this, he meant towards people not in KID's Taskforce. "And I do like to see the look of surprise and happiness without the suspicion."

"You should show up at children's birthday parties then. I'm sure the Detective Boys wouldn't mind you pulling something like that for them during their class." Shinichi tugged at his magician to pull back the attention.

"Oh! Good idea! I should probably check the dates the moment we get back!" Kaito's eyes sparkled, "wouldn't want them to miss the occasion."

 **-TBC-**


	66. First Negotiations

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I somehow think I have a knack for writing femme fatale type characters...I wonder why

* * *

 **First Negotiations**

Kaito stood at the bar counter once more, in his bartender disguise, only this time Shinichi was sequestered somewhere safe instead of making himself a blatant target at the counter. The weight of the single piece of paper in his vest pocket was heavier than any gem he ever held. Tonight, he was supposed to hand over the contact information to this Yuri woman and Kaito was reluctant. Even disguised, Shinichi, his adorable detective, was able to attract people. He could not be sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I have heard," Yuri approached the counter without Kaito knowing. That was, in itself, distressing. Kaito was not even able to detect when she entered the bar. He had a feeling she only made herself known, made all the gestures of entering last time, to put people off guard. This made her more dangerous than a possible love rival. "You were looking for me?"

"Not myself specifically ma'am." He placed his overly courteous mask back on. "But a certain regular at the bar wishes for me to pass on his interests."

"Oh? And here I thought he was more interested in the not-so-fair gender." She leaned onto the counter, showing off her assets at the same time. For propriety's sake, Kaito averted his eyes. "Glad to know I'm not losing my touch." Her amusement at Kaito's apparent embarrassment glittered in her eyes. "So, what is it that you were tasked with?" She batted her eyes slowly, leaving them at half-mast as she cocked her head slightly to the side. Kaito did not doubt she was trying to seduce him as well, possibly hoping that he would say more than told to.

He took the singular piece of folded paper from his pockets, placed it onto the counter and pushed it over. She did not take it until Kaito's hands were behind the counter once more, picking up the glass and began pulling bottles from the shelf behind.

"Now isn't this interesting." She commented as Kaito turned back towards her. "This number is different than the one I've been given last time."

"I wouldn't know ma'am, just passing on the message for a good customer." Kaito tries to sound apologetic as he pushed over a cup of clear liquid. "Your order ma'am, Gin Tonic."

"So nice of you to remember." She smiled alluringly, lips parted just a fraction as she made motions for the cup. "Quite a good memory you have there. And quite a young age to be standing behind the counter."

"I was told I have a talent for memory." He nodded in appreciation for the compliment.

"Then could your memory tell me a bit more about this regular customer of yours?" She leaned on the palm while the other hand traced around the rim of the cup. "He's been coming here for a long time?"

"For as long as I can remember ma'am."

"Hm…" She cocked her head just a fraction to consider his words. Kaito made sure not to give anything out that was out of character, not that he would in any case. "What's he like then?"

"Excuse me?" Startled, Kaito was not sure where of the woman's objective for such a line of question.

"I have eyes you know. Though I can certainly see the reason why…" Her eyes roamed up and down Kaito's torso, at least the part she could see from the other side of the counter. "There's definitely a certain appeal to you."

"Ma..'am?" Kaito acts flustered. He knew his detective had been checking him out during his last stay at the bar counter, so it was not really a surprise. What was surprising was how the woman who had been so keen on flirting and seducing his detective had noticed the attention Shinichi paid to him.

"I'm sure you've both spend some _quality time_ together. I've heard on the streets that he had been seen leaving with you late at night." Her suggestive tone left nothing to the imagination. "So, what's he like? Seeing as he wasn't repulsed at me during the short time we spent together, I don't see the harm in trying something new with the two of you."

"Ma'am!" He tries to sound scandalous but in fact, Kaito was nearly disgusted at her suggestion. Never would he _share_ his detective with anyone, especially with this woman.

"Now now, I've seen how you've looked at me." Her conclusions were completely off track but Kaito let her assume. It was better than trying to correct her anyways. "You paid so much attention to me and neglected the poor boy. I'm sure it's because you were tired of him, which is why you've given me your number instead of his." She waved the sheet of paper in front. "This number, if I remember correctly, is registered to you. I've done my own research you know."

Kaito hoped that whatever research she did, it was not thorough enough. He made enough precautions and have meticulously set up the two character fronts for their disguise, but if someone like Shinichi or his father were looking too deeply into the history of their disguise, they might be able to see the flaws. No matter how much attention Kaito pays to the disguise, the pair of Kudo detectives would always manage to see _something_.

"He's...reluctant to leave such a quick means of contact with you and has asked to use my phone for the duration instead." Kaito quickly made up the story, there was no use in trying to deny relations any longer. Sometimes, Kaito could not believe how perceptive woman could be with these things. "It's really nothing as you're suggesting ma'am."

"Oh stop with the 'ma'am', I don't mind you calling me Casablanca." She reached out to pull Kaito over the counter by his tie. Kaito held back the urge to throw down the smoke bomb, it would not do to react violently. "Though I don't mind hearing any nicknames from a beauty like yourself." She whispered close to his ear. "Neither do I mind having to wait until you've finished your shift to continue our conversation in a more private setting."

"Miss, please." Kaito pushed back, thankful that she finally let go of his tie. He straightened himself out, brushing along the creased fabric.

"You're really shy for someone so open." She chuckled and reached over and up once more, this time her hands landed on his cheeks. Kaito was glad that his mask was so real, even to the touch, that she would not feel anything different than normal skin.

No sooner than the words left her mouth, Shinichi emerged from the room behind the counter. He had been listening to the conversation all along and her last act seems to be the final straw.

"Excuse me. But seeing as I was the one who wanted to speak with you, maybe _we_ could talk between ourselves?" Shinichi stood close to Kaito, hand wrapped around the waist in a possessive hold. He managed to somehow glue their bodies together, hip against hip. Kaito could actually feel the tension of the muscles behind the thin film of clothing.

"Stop it, please. I'm on duty here." Kaito acted the shy and docile, quite the opposite of his usual character. He pushed at the hand around his waist, moving a few centimeters away from the warm body trying to encase him. But the hand only tightened and pulled Kaito back against Shinichi.

"My, my. Aren't you a jealous one." The woman chuckled, hiding her mouth behind her hands, before reaching out for her drink. "Though I suppose I wouldn't mind some alone time with you." She batted her eyes towards Shinichi, paying only a glance at Kaito. This time, it was Kaito who acted like a jealous lover.

"You're not going with her alone would you?" Kaito turned to face Shinichi properly, holding onto the front of Shinichi's shirt tightly in his fist.

"Only for a while." The gentleness in Shinichi's voice made Kaito question how much of this is an act and how much is genuine.

"Don't leave? " He tries to not sound needy but it turned out otherwise. Shinichi's mouth tensed for a while. "At least don't leave the bar? I'll be off soon and then we can go with her, together, if needed." Kaito hoped his veiled words would go through to his detective. He had a bad feeling if Shinichi were to leave with the woman alone, and it had nothing to do with being jealous.

"You know, we can always find a dark corner in this bar, it's not as though anyone would notice. Not with the types of businesses it conducts on a usual basis." She waved towards a corner of the bar set with a table and two chairs. "This way, you can keep an eye on one-another. I don't mind."

Kaito finds it hard to believe her words, that she wasn't out to try and seduce one or both of them to bed. However, they really needed to talk to her.

"You'll be ok with that?" Shinichi asked, hands smoothing out the wig that served as Kaito's hair for the moment. He tries to make it as realistic as possible but Shinichi looked to be holding back a grimace when he touched the artificial strands of hair.

"As long as I can see you from here." He admitted before pulling Shinichi down for a chaste kiss. "Don't be seduced."

Shinichi laughed out loud this time before returning the same chaste kiss on the edge of Kaito's mouth and headed towards the direction the woman had gestured.

"So cute." She commented before leaving her seat with the drink.

Kaito watched with hawk-like eyes once more at the exchange between the pair. He was thankful today was a slow business day, that there were not many patrons visiting the bar. There was a small group by the pool table, and a pair to one of the side tables.

Shinichi did not bother to be a gentleman to pull out a chair for the woman, he sat down promptly facing the bar with his back towards the wall. It was the safest place he could be and gives him the best vantage point of the bar's interior.

"You're impatient." She set down her cup to pull out the chair. "Or were you just desperate to go back to your lover?"

"I have a proposition." Shinichi ignored her attempts at idle chit-chat and delved straight to his request. "I'll be willing to take up your request if you can do me a favour." He pulled out the same sheet of paper he was handed the other day and pushed it over. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw it was the same blank cheque.

"You wouldn't accept our payments then?" Pocketing the cheque in between her breast, she leaned against the table. "What is it you desire then?"

"You remember the person who interrupted our _negotiations_?" Though calling it a negotiation was stretching the term. It felt more like Shinichi was being threatened by the woman that night.

"Of course. How could I forget someone so rude. He and his underlings lack manners." She dared to reach out and playfully twirl one of the loose strands of Shinichi's wig. He so wanted to pull away but forced himself to sit through it in hopes of gaining that favour. She smiled, predatorily, as she leaned further in so that her face was just inches away.

"I want to know everything about that person." He stated as he stared straight into her brown doe eyes.

"You're thinking to betraying your lover then?" She joked, hands now moved away from the hair and onto the cheeks, slowly tracing nonsensical patterns on the skin in a feather-light touch. "I can think of a better match for you." She brushed against his temple, hooking the strands of hair to his ear.

Shinichi chanced a glance in Kaito's direction, who seemed to not only be fuming but also on the brink of bursting from anger.

"Excuse me." Shinichi decided he did not want Kaito to storm over to the table, he pushed away the hand and moved his chair back to the point where the wooden back was directly against the wall.

"You're really devoted to your lover aren't you?"

Shinichi did not even deigned her question to warrant an answer, instead plowed on with his negotiations. "I'll be willing to give you the information on the two names if you can give me all the information you can gather about that person and his group, its members, association, and operation."

"That's quite a steep price." She finally took hint and sat back a fraction giving the impression she was backing away from the negotiations. But her next words suggested otherwise, "surely you'll be willing to _compensate_ for my efforts? Looking into a single person's history and their associations takes a lot of time."

"I'll be willing to pay. Name your price." Shinichi hoped that whatever price, they would be able to pay. Information was always costs a lot of money and under-table dealings were doubly so.

"I'm not so strapped for cash that I needed you to offer me that." She seems to have read his mind. "What I want, in terms of payment, is information. And possibly the company of yourself, and maybe your lover. I do love surrounding myself with nice things and there's nothing nicer in these parts than the two of you."

Scandalous, Shinichi abruptly stood up. "Miss, don't think you're the only one we can approach." Kaito seemed to react the same time, with his hands reaching towards a certain location behind the counter. From his vantage point, Shinichi could see a silver glint hinting the card gun had been drawn from its hidden location.

"Maybe, but I am the only one with enough connection to quickly find what you're looking for." Her smile turned feral. "I know you're not who you say you are, and neither is that lover of yours. But I'm willing to overlook that."

Tensing and gritting his teeth, Shinichi sat back down but Kaito remained vigilant. His eyes were piercing at their direction.

"What is it you want then?" Resigning, Shinichi has to admit that the woman really did have a vast information network, to find out that their character were just a front. "In return for your silence, and your cooperation, what do you want?"

"Information. That's the only currency I deal with. I would also like to hire the two of you for a little bit of something of course. Just to accompany me to a party." She batted her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

"Wouldn't _your_ lover be jealous?" Shinichi could not help but point out. He already knew she was in a relationship of sorts with the yakuza boss.

"Oh, we have a deal." She replied as though betrayal was something trivial. "We're allowed to look for someone else, involve ourselves with them. Though the other side will have to be allowed with the same freedom." She reached out again, intent on stroking his cheeks, but Shinichi leaned back just a fraction that the tips of her fingers barely touched his skin. She chuckled at his actions and leaned back into her seat. "Well? What do you say? Do _we_ have a deal?"

Shinichi glanced between the woman and Kaito, who was rubbing a tumbler glass with so much force that Shinichi thought it would crack and break.

"I'll offer you this." He passed over a normal USB stick. "As a show of trust, I'll hand over the information that you wanted right now. Provided that you'll uphold your end of the bargain."

She laughed, drawing curious eyes from the scant patrons. But they only spared a brief moment towards the sudden sound before turning back to their own conversations.

"Either you trust me a lot, or you're really bad at negotiations." Her laughter died down to a small chuckle. Shinichi was about to rebuttal her statement and retract the USB. His hands was just about to pull back with the USB when she covered his hands with her own. "I like you. You're cute and interesting. You and your lover both. I'll have great pleasure in fulfilling your request then." She removed Shinichi's hands from the USB and took the small plastic stick, placing it into her pocket. Rising up elegantly and she gave a jaunty wave at Kaito's direction, leaving the bar as silently as she came in.

Kaito took the opportunity and walked over to where Shinichi sat, still with his hand on top of the table. Kaito's eyes narrowed slightly at the stunned face on his detective.

"Love?" He rested his own hand on top of Shinichi's, immediately bringing his detective from the trance-like state.

"It's nothing...but I think she ok-ed my request…" Shinichi looked back at his own hands before grimacing. "I think...she just...um…"

"Best not to think about it." Kaito closed his hands tighter, nearly engulfing his detective's coarser hands in his slim ones. "Come on." He tugged his detective back up and pulled him back towards the room Shinichi had been hiding in just moments before. Kaito really hated when people become more than attracted to his beloved.

 **-TBC-**


	67. First Catastrophe

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: It's because my mind's been stuck on 'Study in Romance' that I wasn't inspired enough to write this one, which is why it took so long to update. I'll try to stick to my weekly ones from now on...TRY being the keyword so don't take it as gospel.

* * *

 **First Catastrophe**

The silence had once again lulled them into another sense of false peace, where information was hard to come by, crimes were slow and rare, and heists targets were few. Both their parents had decided to stay, much to Kaito's delight though to Shinichi's annoyance, and the semi-retired actress made it her life's goal to pounce on Shinichi wherever (and whenever) possible. This meant ambushing them inside the university campus. It brought much joy to Kaito, seeing his detective become fluster at the sudden intrusion. It also gave their sense of paranoia some purpose other than jumping at shadows.

"Love, it's only your mother." Kaito said during lunch in the cafeteria, with the actress firmly attached to his detective's side. As much as Kaito did not like sharing Shinichi with people, he can tolerate it for family.

"Yes, but you haven't been subjected to her whims for two decades." Shinichi sighed, poking at his meal.

"Shin-chan, you make it sound as though I'm a bad thing." She amped up her pout, making everyone within proximity feel guilty for bringing up such an expression on her face. The only people not prone to it were her own son, because he somehow became immune to it due to over-exposure during childhood, and Kaito because his own version were more potent in guilt-inducing and he had seen some form of it on Shinichi's face over the course of their dating (that is whenever his detective was trying to have him try something _new_ ).

"You know how parents often say don't go near certain people because they are a bad influence?" Shinichi looked at his mother with insufferable eyes, "Neither you nor 'tou-san say that to me simply because I've already been subjected to bad influence, by both of you."

"Come on, you're just exaggerating." Kaito chose not to believe the fun loving parents as anything other than good influence on Shinichi. They were the ones to brought his detective up to be such a loyal and honest person.

"You have seen how they _kidnapped_ me right? You were there remember? The time when you nearly had a heart attack?"

"Well, they do have a unique way of doing things…" Kaito could not help but sweat drop. Although that was a panic-inducing _first_ introduction, but it was actually quite memorable.

"Unique couldn't begin to cover their antics…" Shinichi sighed, resigning to have his mother attached on his biceps. She seemed quite content to be there, albeit there were quite a few students staring at them. Some possibly recognising who she was.

Unfortunately, tragedy struck when they least expected. Just as their other friend decided to join them at the cafeteria table, the building shook. Lights flickered then died, tables and chairs tumbled to the floor, and finally as the icing on the cake, they heard shattering windows. Immediately, the group dropped to the floor and took cover with one of tables. As the cacophony of noise died down, smoke slowly seeped through from the kitchen areas and into the dining area. Unfortunately, the cafeteria was located on the third floor, with fixed windows. The emergency exit was located close to the kitchens, making it hazardous to venture in the direction, but glancing towards the actual entrance found the doors to be dented inwards.

"Everyone ok?" Shinichi's voice rang out even with the background of sputtering water. At least the sprinklers seems to be working.

Several groans indicated their friends were alive if a bit shaken.

"Random violence?" Hakuba crept closer to where Kaito, Shinichi and his mother were crouched. "Seems quite out of the ordinary."

"I highly doubt it's as random as you're insinuating." Kaito muttered, eyeing the entrance. "It looks to be premeditated, as though…" And Kaito hated to assume the worst, but there was the possibility that their previous disguises were compromised and someone, somehow, found _they_ were the ones instigating an investigation.

"Can you see if there's another exit apart from the emergency? I don't really want to risk people burning up…" Shinichi looked at several of the students who were huddling near the windows. His gaze then went to the few tables near the kitchens, where a few of the patrons have visible wounds. "Ran, you know first aid, do you have the basics on you now?"

"Shinichi?" Ran seems to be coming out of shock herself but she made quick work to check her bag. Throughout the years, with looking out for Conan and being merely childhood friends with Shinichi, she had taken to learning basic first aid and constantly carrying a basic kit with her. "Um...I think I have pretty much everything. But if there's too many...I don't think I have enough."

"Right, Hakuba and I will try and assess those that had been sitting close to the source. Sera, can you and Akako-san check on those girls sitting over there?" he gestured towards a corner where three girls huddled in a group. "They're further away from the blast but I still want to make sure they're alright. 'Kaa-san, you and Ran can apply first aid to those we bring back. It seems this area is safest for now. Kaito, if you, and Aoko-san can check other exits?"

The small group were quick to disperse. Kaito was halfway checking the possibility of actually using the original exits when there was a sudden creak and crackle. He managed to jump out of the way as bits of concrete fell through the doorway, revealing the other side to be completed blocked and destroyed. Sighing, he walked over to Aoko where she was in the process of examining the so-called back entrance to the cafeteria.

"It's no use. This side's completely blocked as well." Aoko looked dejectedly at the deformed metallic doors. "I think there's something on other side that's preventing the doors from opening."

"Well, that's just great. We can either brave through the fire or…" In Kaito's mind, another plan was forming. "We're on the third floor right?"

"About ten meter above the ground." Aoko walked over to the nearest pane of glass. "But Kaito, all the windows are sealed shut, not even a lock is visible for you to break."

"Glass is breakable. Though we might need to be inventive about the way we do so." As much as Kaito feels several well placed explosive could shatter the glass, he did not want to compromise the internal structure further. The creaking of concrete suggested there was still a fire nearby. Whatever caused the explosion, it was still fueling the fire and Kaito suspected most of the kitchen hands had unfortunately lost their lives. "Come on, let's head back first and see how many people has not been injured. If there are too many, we might really have to risk the emergency exit."

They were at least lucky that only the three professors who had been lining up near the kitchens had been injured, the rest of the cafeteria patrons were only in a state of shock and the worst only had a scraped their knees and hands. Shinichi's clear voice issued instructions and many of the students began clearing the area near one of the windows already.

"You seemed to have read my mind Love." Kaito hugged his detective from behind, wanting the contact. Shinichi had not refused, instead placed his own hands on top of Kaito's in reassurance.

"I thought it might be the case." He eyed the caved in entrances. "There's only minor burns on the injured, and a sprained ankle when trying to escape. Otherwise we're all quite healthy." Shinichi sounded surprised but at the same time guilty.

"It's not your fault Love." Kaito rubbed at Shinichi's biceps to offer some form of comfort. "Probably an accident from the kitchens."

"That would only explain the fire." He pointed at the window showing the flames inside the kitchens. Several flames began licking towards the counter, pass the service window. "But it doesn't explain the explosion from outside the entrances causing blockage. Neither does that explain the weakening structure of the building. I feel it might have been a warning…"

Kaito felt faint tremors and held tighter onto his detective. He wished he had the ability to take all these negativities away, to stop the horrors and threats assaulting them on a regular basis. But reality is never that kind. Kaito is forced to live with only providing the little reassurances and comforts.

"We'll make it through this. Like we always have." He whispered close to Shinichi's ears, laying down a quick kiss on the jaw before breaking contact. No one seemed to mind the pair had a moment to themselves. "I'll see what I have to work with. You gather up everyone, probably see if there's any rope of some kind or heavy objects? I feel the glass may be hard to break."

"They're not reinforced glass, though it is a thick pane." However, Shinichi had set about to find said object. "Wait, here. I have the Professor's suspenders. We might need it to lower people down."

Kaito accepted the elastic suspenders and began to examine the panes of glass. They were indeed quite thick. It would take a considerable amount of force to break them. Though on the upside, it was laminated glass so shattering would not create harmful shards.

"Need any help Kuroba-kun?" Koizumi's voice startled him. She was leaning a bit too close for Kaito's liking.

"You have anything, or any idea, how to break the glass?" Kaito decided he could risk any cryptic advice the girl may give.

"I can do better. I can help you _with_ breaking the glass." She wrapped an arm around his neck. Kaito chanced a glance in Shinichi's direction, hoping his detective was distracted enough to not pay attention in his direction. He was fortunate that Shinichi was busy arranging the furniture around the kitchens to create some sort of barrier, hopefully buying them the extra time.

"But you'll be wanting my soul and my first born." He gently push her back, it would not do to annoy her at this very moment seeing as she was keen to help. Even knowing that she would want some repayment for her effort.

"Is that what you see me as? A common _witch_? I'm better than those lazy robe wearing, cauldron stirring toads." She huffed, seemingly insulted. "What I only need from you is some sort of a distraction for when I cast the spell. I _am_ trapped here with all of you so it's my safety that's in the balance. Not only yours."

"Fine, fine." Conceding, and taking her word for face value, Kaito stepped back away from the window and the sorceress before throwing a smoke bomb at her feet, instantly covering her in a cloud of white. Several people's eyes were suddenly drawn to the area, few scampered backwards. There was a slight flash of red and another explosion occurred from inside the kitchens. The tremor caused several to huddle close together, even Kaito had to brace himself.

In an instant, something flew by Kaito at high speed, hurling itself towards the window and shattering it into millions of tiny pieces. He had to cover his head with his arms to avoid the smaller pieces from becoming hazardous. Once the raining of glass stopped and the fire from the second explosion calmed down slightly, Kaito approached Koizumi.

"What on earth were you thinking! You just induced another explosion with your hocus-pocus and exacerbated our demise!" Kaito hissed out in frustration.

"But I helped you out." She pointed at the now broken window. "That should be enough. Now, make _your_ magic and get us out of here Kuroba-kun."

"And you couldn't have just cast something to get out yourself?" He produced several lengths of high tensile rope while surveying the area for pillars or permanent structures to anchor the line.

"I can fly out, sure. But it'll draw too much attention." She gestured towards the other people still inside the cafeteria. "Besides, I want to see your worth. Whether you really are as great as you made yourself to be."

She returned to where Aoko and Hakuba were standing, the former fussing about to check for injuries whilst the latter glared in Kaito's direction. Sighing, Kaito ignored the gaze and went about securing the suspenders and his own line of escape. Those injured will have to be lowered using the suspenders whereas those well enough, and that includes all their friends, will have to use the rope setup. He just hoped a crash course in abseiling would be enough to get them all to safety.

 **-TBC-**


	68. First Chase

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Finally, some plot...hope it'll keep you interested (Vermouth makes for such a nice plot device)

* * *

 **First Chase**

Kaito decided to escape last, making sure that everyone else was safe and no one was left behind before abseiling down his line. Though he had been cutting it quite close, by the time he secured his line around his waist, the fire had escaped the kitchen areas and creeping ever closer.

'At least I did manage to persuade Shinichi to go down first.' He double checked the knots, no use in taking the extra risk. 'Though if all else fails, I could probably jump down with only some minor injuries.' He glanced down at where Shinichi stood, his gaze intense towards Kaito with a hand towards his belt. Kaito was sure his detective was preparing for the worst.

After ensuring the integrity of his line, he jumped out of the window and began his descent. Just in time as a third explosion sounded.

'Probably another gas can.' Kaito hasten his actions, letting himself drop with gravity instead of the careful descent he had hoped for. He could not be sure whether the rope would hold, especially with the raging fire.

The last meter or so was when the rope finally caught on fire and started spreading down the line. In hindsight, he should have used his detective's suspenders which had a special coating for it to become fire retardant (Kaito never asked why it was made with that in mind though he suspects it has something to do with a past case). Kaito evaluated the height and jumped the last meter instead of climbing down. He landed, crouched down, waiting for the tingling pain to subside. Shinichi was immediately at his side, assessing his injuries.

"I'm fine Love, no need to worry about me." He stood, brushing off the dirt on his pant legs.

"What were you thinking?! You jumped off the line too soon." Still, his detective refused to take him on his words of health and started patting down his person. "You could have been seriously hurt, or worst!"

"It was only a meter high. I've jumped off from higher without a safety line _or_ net." Kaito indulged his detective, knowing he would not rest until he was absolutely sure of Kaito's health.

"That was not a meter, nearly a storey high you idiot!" Kaito realised he must have scared his detective.

"A meter and a bit then."

"It's three meters you dummy." Finally letting go of the hug, Kaito go see the worry in his detective's eyes. As if the sudden use of a semi-affectionate name did not clue Kaito in, the eyes certainly showed the concern. "I'm surprised you're legs aren't screaming at you in pain."

"Well, at least we're all safe." He smiled, trying to pull his detective back into the hug but Shinichi moved further away.

"Not exactly…" Shinichi pointed at the sky where several plumes of grey-black smoke emerged. "It seems we're not the only building catching on fire."

"Strange." Kaito frowned, recognising the locations of where the smoke emerged from. One was in the direction where the computer sciences faculty was, another from the library direction, one in the approximate location of the car park and laboratories, and finally a new one just blooming out came from the languages department. "Five separate location on the campus? Definitely not random violence then. And I doubt it's acts of terrorism."

"There's been no news on the web about ransom or proclamation from any persons. I'm taking a leap here to say we're _not_ the targets for once."

"Thank heavens for small mercies then." Kaito had been wondering for the whole time. After being confronted by Casablanca, he had to wonder who else managed to crack through his well constructed characters. 'I'm not slipping am I?' He questioned himself as Shinichi led him out of the vicinity of shattering glass.

When Shinichi's phone suddenly rang, startling everyone nearby, both Shinichi and Kaito frowned as they shared a look. It seems his detective was also having the same misgivings about this particular phone call.

Shinichi frowned at the display number. The fact that it said 'No Number' had hinted on the single person wanting to call at this inopportune moment. Wandering away from the group waiting for the police and ambulance, and fully aware that Kaito was following him, he connected the call.

"And what do I owe the pleasure to Vermouth?"

" _Oh? What gave me away?_ " There was no hint of annoyance in the voice, only amusement.

"The fact that you're calling at this exact moment." Shinichi discreetly glanced around their surroundings. To the side was another group of staff, several huddling together for some form of comfort, two sitting down with looks of concern directed at the one lying down. Shinichi surmised the person lying down only suffered from minor injuries, but mostly from shock, seeing as there were no traces of blood.

" _You know me too well Silver Bullet._ " Shinichi could hear the background noise of passing cars and strangely enough, the sound of sirens.

"Where _are_ you?" He glanced more frantically, alerting Kaito to do the same.

" _I'm enjoying a rather nice Hazelnut Latte, they're having a special offer here for a coffee and cake set. I'm quite sure the fruit tarts here are to_ die _for._ " There was the sound of metal hitting porcelain. " _I must say, when I was your age, I've never had much of an opportunity to sit down and take a break. Yet here we are, with tea and coffee so close at hand even when there's a great selection of food on the campus._ "

"Why are you here? Is this your doing?" Shinichi strained to hear what else was in the background. There were the usual sounds of cars and horns, with mutters of exclamations from nearby pedestrians or waiters.

" _I'm not here to do anything. Merely enjoying my paid time-off._ " It was then, the bell rang in his ears. Seeing as it was rather loud, he glanced over towards the bell tower in the center of the campus. He mouthed the words 'cafe?' to Kaito, who considered the question for a moment before putting up three fingers. Shinichi scowled, he needed more information.

"Are you here just for fun then?" He had to confirm whether she was here on official business or not, on who's behalf was she here for. Her muddy allegiances made it difficult for Shinichi to guess her actual employer this time.

" _Not_ fun _per-se. I'm here to observe and assess. Though I won't be telling you which party I'm assessing._ " That was more information than Shinichi could hope. From her words, her purpose of being here was directed by more than one employer.

There was suddenly a loud _BOOM_ in the distance and Shinichi heard the exact same sound through his phone. He quickly glanced at the direction of the rising plume of smoke and sprinted in the same direction. He did not bother to glance behind to check whether Kaito was behind him, trusting his magician would follow.

Shinichi soon arrived at the intersection, only for the voice on the phone to chuckle.

" _I never would have thought you'd catch on so quickly._ " She did not seem all too bothered by the fact. " _You're getting warmer though._ "

"I guess you're just slipping then." Shinichi carefully glanced about the square, taking note of the outdoor cafe on his left, the clock tower in his immediate sight, the building with escaping students and professors to his right. There were several paths diverging from his location, one behind the tower, another on his left and forking somewhere in the distance that simultaneously leads to outside of the campus and another classroom building. Shinichi decided to take the path leading out of the campus. The sounds of cars in the background clued him that she would be close to the roads.

" _I'm not slipping, only that there are clumsy people._ " She tutted, followed by clinking of flatware. " _I think you'll be pleasantly surprised once the smoke has cleared._ "

Shinichi halted in the middle of his stride, Kaito bumping into his back and quickly steadied himself with an arm around his waist. His magician leaned in close, placing an ear on the other side of the phone. Shinichi did not mind the closeness, rather, it provided a sense of comfort. He felt a sense of cold dread when Vermouth's words echoed in his ears, it was out of character for her to be so blunt.

"What has you worried that you're dropping the mask?" He asked, no longer in that accusatory tone. They might have differing interests, and he might think her to be cold-hearted, but she had tried to save Ran that one time. Even if she insisted it was a repayment of favour.

" _Nothing in particular. Only that, there might be similarities between jobs, that's all._ " She returned to her playful, cryptic tone. " _Though you might want to keep an ear on the streets. There are rumours about an inquisitive owl and an innocent kitty roaming the dark alleys and the small critters are agitated, fearing they would be eaten up by the owl or used as playthings by the kitten._ "

"It's not surprising." It was clear what she was referring to. It seems word had spread about their enquiry. He only hoped that it was not leaked by Casablanca. "Where did you hear such a rumour?"

" _Here and there. Those critters are quite persistent you know, and they are quite widespread. Not as widespread as certain types of birds though. Those are everywhere._ "

"And is that the reason why the university is on the receiving end of these fireworks? That you're here to observe the removal of the owl and the kitten?" Shinichi really disliked this particular nickname but there was a high chance of their conversation being overheard, despite all the technological jammers and devices.

" _As I've said, I'm only here to enjoy the view, take the time off and relax._ " There was another voice, from the other end of the speaker. A much softer voice asking whether she would like a refill of her coffee. Kaito tapped on Shinichi's shoulders and pointed to their left. They sprinted down the sidewalk with Kaito leading the way.

" _Well, it's getting late and I must be going. There's a party going on later this evening and if you have time, do come but remember it's a black tie event. Otherwise, I'll see you in the near future then. Give my regards to your Dove._ " Her call cut off before Shinichi could ask any further questions. If his deductions were correct, Vermouth was hinting that The Organisation was thinking of doing _something_.

'But what's that something…?' Shinichi did not pay enough attention to where he was walking and nearly crossed the busy streets. Had Kaito not pulled him back at the last minute, he would end up as roadkill. He flashed Kaito a grateful look, who shook his head in exasperation before jogging off again. Shinichi let out a small smile and followed behind his magician. 'Vermouth mentioned _critters_ , so it could be that The Organisation was thinking of making a show of eliminating these _critters_? It sounds the most logical.'

They came to a stop in front of a cafe, where they saw a waitress busy cleaning up the table near the street side windows. On the table, Shinichi saw a white porcelain mug and two plates. One of the plates held a half eaten cheese cake with a fork placed delicately to the side, the other with an empty cake wrapper. Kaito was already inside the cafe talking to the cashier, probably asking for information. Shinichi could not help but smile at how his magician could easily read his thoughts. But he quickly shook his fondness away and approached the waitress.

"Excuse me miss, would you happen to see where the person sitting here went?" Shinichi asked the waitress cleaning up the table.

"Um…" Shinichi tries to ignore the blushing waitress and directed her gaze back to the empty seats. "Oh, do you know her?"

"She's a colleague. We were supposed to meet here but I was running late." He fibbed, hoping she bought it. Apparently, his lying skills have improved as the waitress did believe his words.

"That's good then. I found this on the table." She handed over a black USB stick with a white flower drawn on the covers. "I think she left it here. Though it is strange to see it sitting on top of the empty plate, as though she had intended for someone to find it…"

"It's just one of her quirks I believe." Shinichi thanked the waitress and took the USB. Pulling the cap revealed that it was not really a USB, but a MicroSD reader, with the SD card still inside.

"Well, she left five minutes before we arrive." Kaito walked up to Shinichi, eyeing the black USB in his hands. He waited for the waitress to leave before saying "I'm guessing she left this for you to find?"

"I'm not chancing to read this anywhere at home. Who knows what other nasty surprises she has in store." Shinichi tucked the USB into his pockets.

"We should probably try an internet cafe then. There's one a few blocks down…" Kaito's sentence was suddenly interrupted by a buzz on his hips. It came from the burn phone.

Taking the phone out, both Kaito and Shinichi frowned at the 'No Number' display. Though there was only one person who would contact them on this number. As much as they wanted to take the call, it would be a risk to talk in such a public setting. Instead, the let the phone ring before it automatically switches to voicemail. None too soon, there was a text message indicating there was a voice message and a few seconds later, another message from 'No Number'.

"I'm guessing she found something interesting for us then." Kaito glanced about the shop for a more secure location. He led them to the seats at the back of the shop, with their backs to the walls and not in any direct line of sight of visible security cameras. They both ordered drinks and waited for it to arrive before chancing a look at the text.

Kaito dropped the phone on the table, all the while spinning it on the surface. He glanced up at his detective, seeing the pensive and distracted look. A frown was beginning to form on the almond shaped face and Kaito reached up to smooth over the crease between the brows. Shinichi looked startled by his action but still did not say anything. This just proves how worried his detective was of the sudden turn of events.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: I've realised it's been some time since I last had an OMAKE, so here it is (albeit quite short).

* * *

 **-OMAKE: Internal GPS?-**

"You know," Shinichi cradled his cup of coffee, temporarily ignoring the phone on the table, "I need to ask."

Kaito gave his detective the utmost attention, pushing his own cup aside and turning to face him. It was not often his detective decided to _ask_ instead of deduce.

"Is this why you bond so easily with your doves?" Shinichi asked with a straight face.

Kaito cocked his head, not understanding what his detective was hinting at.

"I remember reading something about birds being able to orient themselves internally when flying, that's how they remember their route, by landmarks of the surroundings."

Kaito was silent for a moment, blinking innocently before widening his eyes. "Are you trying to say I'm a Bird Brain?" He looked mildly insulted before hitting his detective in the shoulders (somewhat playfully). Shinichi laughed, all concerns and worries temporarily forgotten.

 **-OMAKE END-**


	69. First Snag

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Yay! More plot! There might be traces/hints of implied mature content (?)

* * *

 **First Snag**

Kaito stared at the message sent to his burn phone with an incredulous expression, mirrored on Shinichi's as well. The text itself was short but the attachment, that was baffling.

"Who _is_ that person…" He could not help but mutter, feeling the woman named Casablanca was more than what she let on.

The pair of them were just on their way to lunch when the burn phone vibrated in Kaito's pockets. Neither had been expecting someone to contact them through the number so it had come as a surprised. It was especially so given the incident that happened two days ago.

"A very connected informant. It would be best for us not to cross with her." Shinichi took the phone from Kaito's hands and plugged it into the university's computer. It would not do for them to directly download the information onto their own computer. "Can you…?"

"Right, let me run the usual checks and scans." Kaito plugged in his USB and began booting up the program to check for tracing codes, viruses, and the like. They can never be too sure and with the proliferation of technologies these days, it was easy for people to worm their way into their home network and steal information. When Kaito cleared the files, found them to be clean, he made several copies onto the special USBs and one for themselves before wiping the computer clean. The information will be kept on the burn phone, just in case. "So JSP, FBI, CIA, and TMPD?"

"We can stop by the TMPD after class, ask whether Megure-keibu would be willing to give us a favour and help pass the information to the JSP. Jodie-san has requested we meet up with her and James-san sometime this week to discuss what they've uncovered from that demolished building. But the CIA...I'm not too sure." Shinichi took a few moments to consider what else needs to be done. "We might need to make another copy for 'tou-san though, he said he might have some more backup lined up for us."

"Do you have any idea?" Kaito swiveled his chair around. "ICPO? MI6?"

"I don't think 'tou-san knows anyone from Scotland Yard, let alone MI6. Though I can never be too sure with him." Shinichi sighed and sagged into the seat. "I've always suspected he knows more people than he lets on."

"Well, that might be a reason why your father travels a lot then, to meet with all his contacts." Kaito tries to joke. There _has_ to be more than just trying to avoid the editors for the set of parents to constantly be on the move and away from Japan. Kaito refuses to believe any parent would willingly leave their child behind. His own mother drops by regularly, once a month, and stays for at least a week. From what he heard of the Kudo parents, they were rarely even back in Japan, let alone spend quality time with Shinichi.

"You're frowning." Shinichi poked at Kaito's cheeks. "It's nothing serious I hope?"

"No." Kaito wondered if there were any benefits in hiding his thoughts from Shinichi. 'Probably not a whole lot by the looks of it.' Shinichi was staring intently at him, with the intensity of someone evaluating a suspect. Sighing, Kaito decided to speak his mind. "Just that I'm often left wondering how much your parents care. I mean I know they _do_ care about your wellbeing. But they don't seem to be always at home."

"Kaito…"

"And they're really flighty. I mean I love them as much as my mother, they will be my in-laws in the future," a large blush formed quickly on Shinichi's face at the mention of future possibilities, "but...I guess it just bothers me a bit."

"They're not bad parents." Shinichi had to cough and clear the blush before continuing. No doubt the image of the pair of them together was prominent in his mind. Kaito decided it was a look he adored and it was a shame that he was not prepared to be given such a sight. "They stayed with me until middle school. Then, my mother decided it was ok to take on a few cameo roles and father's books were gaining popularity. I don't blame them for what they did. I chose to stay behind."

"Still…"

"Kaito, just...drop it. Please." Maybe Shinichi sensed his distress or maybe it was just a topic that Shinichi did not want to discuss. Either way, Kaito turned back to the screen to perform a final check of the computer.

They had to split up for class, but Kaito managed to extract a promise from Shinichi to meet him by the gates once class finishes. Both have classes in different buildings nearly on two of the furthest end of the campus. For a moment, Kaito feared Shinichi might leave ahead of him, but his beloved must have sensed something and nodded.

Both should have been used to the hussle and bussle of the TMPD yet, neither could fully relax the moment they entered the building. There was a sense of unease and sobriety in the atmosphere, as though sadness was lurking in the shadows. Shinichi was quick to respond and walked straight down towards the Division One corridor, leaving Kaito to deal with the reception and signing them both in.

"What happened?" He asked the petite woman sitting by the desk. He tries to give her the best smile.

"Kuroba-kun," most of the officers recognised both Kaito and Shinichi on sight as both drop in regularly (Shinichi for cases and Kaito for taking his detective home), "I think it has something to do with the letter sent over this morning…"

"Letter?" This week was just filled with coincidences, not that Kaito believed there could be such a thing. First the incident, then Vermouth (though that could be easily explained), then Casablanca, and now a possible threatening letter. "From whom?"

"Well...I'm not sure if the media has caught wind yet, so keep this between yourself and Kudo-kun. But the letter that came in, was addressed to Division One but the sender…" She glanced about, as though fearing someone would pop out from the shadows. "It's KID."

"WHAT?!" Kaito's eyes immediately flew wide open in surprise. He did not send any notice out, and he was sure Jii would not do so as well.

"Not only that, but I heard that the content...it's not like the notes KID sends to us." She leaned over to whisper, "it was a notice of theft alright, but theft of life."

"KID would _never_ do that!" Kaito defends his alter-ego. "KID has strict moral standards, never causing harm."

"Yes, that's what Nakamori-keibu said when someone consulted him about the recent developments. His voice could be heard several corridors down. I think I still hear him ranting off in the distance." She motioned upwards to the floor above, to where Kaito was sure Division Two was located. "The note is being examined by forensics at the moment, but I'm sure if you or Kudo-kun asked, Division One would be more than happy to give you two a glimpse. I'm sure the Megure-keibu would appreciate any insights on who the target could be. It's not extremely often we receive such high profile death threats."

"I'll catch up to Shinichi then. Thanks for the intel."

"You're welcome Kuroba-kun." She waved with a jovial smile, as though the conversation did not happen.

Kaito ran down the short corridor, coming to a rest at the nondescript door leading into the HQ office for Division One. A succinct knock to notify its current users, Kaito forewent the usual bang and stepped into the tense room. A large whiteboard was set up to the side with an enlarged note displayed prominently in the centre. Shinichi stood facing the whiteboard, with a hand on his chin, and a contemplative look fixed onto his face. As Kaito approached, he nodded greetings to several of the recognisable officers, who seemed to be pouring over their own version of the note. Some held scribbled notes whilst others had doodles adorning the margin.

"You've heard then?" Shinichi asked without turning to look at Kaito, who immediately draped himself on Shinichi's shoulders.

"KID copycat sent a notice of theft of life." He stared at the white paper and black ink, carefully examining the caricature at the base of the note before turning to the actual content. "It's not written in a riddle."

"They knew it was a copycat immediately after opening the envelope." He made a gesture to a photo on the side of the board.

"Only a letter?" Kaito's eyes roamed over the board, from the timeline at the top stating when the letter arrived at the station and tracing back to when it arrived at the various post offices.

"You're expecting something else?" Shinichi finally peeled his eyes from the board and looked at Kaito.

"This letter," he motioned towards the words in particular, "tells us the copycat wanted to take someone's life. But does not give any indication beyond the intention."

"There's an implied time and date…"

"Impossible." Kaito also saw the implication of possible time and date of the crime. But he did not believe things could be so simple. "To actually send a letter here, this person is either very confident in their abilities, or their aim is to confuse the police."

"Much like a certain thief." A wry smile showed itself on both their faces, a shared joke.

"Yes, much like a certain thief. And if this person truly want to copy said thief, then they would also leave clues. Otherwise, they would not be able to flaunt their intelligence and skills. It defeats the purpose of sending a notice."

"Unless whoever sent this is not the actual person committing the act."

"Yes, well, there's that. But I don't think it would be the case here." Kaito tapped on several of the punctuation marks. "You see here? Handwriting analysis would be able to give you more in-depth about the person's character."

"Since when have you studied handwriting?"

"I live with you, so I pick up things here and there. Did you know you liked to impart strange tidbits of knowledge at the most inopportune times?" He wagged his eyebrows with a lewd smile. "Though I guess it's mostly because I have the ability to loosen your tongue and that iron clad control you have over your thoughts?"

"Kaito!" With the way Shinichi was squirming in his spot, Kaito could guess what types of thoughts were running around his detective's head. He could not help but widen the grin.

'It's always such a pleasure to rile up Shinichi.' He thought to himself, pulling the detective closer towards him. He had noticed, the moment he entered, that his detective was extremely tense. It felt as though his detective was shouldering everything, that the protection of a single life was in his hands. Kaito thought the only remedy he could provide to such a stressful situation would be distraction, hence the sudden comment.

"Ahem." Megure interrupted from behind, coughing loudly into his fist. Shinichi pushed at Kaito to regain some of the distance before facing the stern pseudo-father/uncle figure.

"Keibu-dono."

"Kudo-kun," Megure narrowed his eyes as he turned to address Kaito, "Kuroba-kun." For a moment Kaito thought the older man would call his officers to have him forcibly removed from the building. Thankfully, the inspector settled on an 'I'm-angry-but-trying-to-remain-calm' face with a hint of 'try-that-again-and-I'll-make-sure-you'll-suffer' face. "What can you tell us about the note?"

Kaito assumed Shinichi had already delivered the USB and settled on listening to the detective logic Shinichi laid out. He made certain to bring Kaito into their conversation, forcing Kaito to explain some of his own reasoning (probably his detective's way of revenge). He noticed Shinichi still managed to retain that little hint of pink on his cheeks throughout the conversation.

'How wonderfully enticing.' Kaito subtly licked his lips, certain his detective caught sight of his action, as the inspector called out for another officer to bring in some case document. He let the subsequent grin be extremely visible but vanishing before the inspector could see.

"Is something wrong?" Megure glanced between the pair of look-alikes.

"Nothing keibu-dono. Let's look at that supplementary information." Shinichi tries to ignore Kaito by putting his back to him. Not for long though as Kaito immediately attached himself on Shinichi's shoulders. "You'll behave right?"

"Of course Dear. Anything for you." Kaito managed to sneak in a chaste kiss on the cheeks before letting Shinichi go, falling a step behind to allow some strange form of privacy.

 **-TBC-**


	70. First Tear

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Why won't Google Docs let me save?! I lost a majority of what I wrote...now I'm sad.

* * *

 **First Tears**

Kaito stared at Shinichi sitting across from him in the dining room, both had their phones out; Kaito with the burn phone, Shinichi with his personal phone. They showed each other the contents of their message. The resulting expressions were identical on both face.

On Kaito's burn phone, the one with the number they gave to some of their informants and one particularly useful informant, showed an unfinished message starting to the characters "H" "E" "L" but abruptly ending. On Shinichi's phone, the one given to their normal contacts, showed a very short message containing a two word "PULL OUT".

Whilst neither are the type to curse out loud, they could not help but do so as Kaito quickly tries to dial for the number on his phone and Shinichi running over to switch on their TV as he started up a laptop on the side. Shinichi was quick to flip through the channels until they landed at the news. A headline was already running through the bottom of the screen and both pairs of eyes were glued towards the running characters.

" _Major explosion in East Shinjuku, traffic has been re-diverted. Drivers are encouraged to take alternate route travelling towards East Shinjuku. Metro trains will not be stopping at the following stations…_ "

Kaito tapped impatiently for the phone to connect but the dial tone remained until it was diverted to voicemail. He quickly pulled out another laptop, this one he connected to his burn phone to act as a wifi router, and began plowing his way through cyberspace to track a particular phone number's location.

" _Police raid in Kabuki-cho, apprehended 6 suspected of human trafficking with 9 brought in for question. 15 injured during the arrest, all suspected to be members of the same human trafficking ring._ "

Kaito saw Shinichi was flipping through various webpages and social media sources with high concentration. He could easily see his detective was looking for a trend between everything that was happening today.

" _Traffic holdup in Sanchomei Shinjuku…_ "

It was clear The Organisation was moving against Casablanca's related group and it did not take a genius to work out where their stronghold was. Glancing at the map on his own laptop, it showed the last known location of the phone he was tracking to be located somewhere in Kabuki-cho.

A shrilled ring saw both Kaito and Shinichi jumping out of their seats. Shinichi responded by muting the TV, still with a running headline of various incidences around Shinjuku and the surrounding area. Placing the call on speaker, Shinichi did not hesitate to address his opponent.

"Vermouth, what _are_ they up to right now?" Shinichi demanded.

" _My, no_ hello, how are you _? Or a_ have you eaten yet _? Tsk tsk. Where are your manners Silver Bullet?_ " Her voice was amused even with the raging sirens in the background. It was clear she was on the scene of the crime. Kaito was beginning to see the trend in the nickname used for his detective and the intention behind the call. Calling by Silver Bullet often expects some sort of action, a certain expectation to see justice being served. Calling by Cool Guy is often linked with trying to _use_ the detective for certain gains or trying to recruit his detective into The Organisation's affairs.

"Get to the point Vermouth. I'm running out of patience. Especially since you lot decided to put things to action so early in the game."

" _By_ you lot _I'm assuming you mean_ higher powers _?_ " She laughed on her end of the phone, " _I really shouldn't underestimate you Shinichi-kun_."

This was the first time Kaito heard her addressing his detective by name. There was a sense of affection, as though she seemed proud of what Shinichi had done. Kaito narrowed his eyes, hoping that the actress was not plotting something devious.

" _I bet your Dove is bristled right now isn't he? Don't worry, I'm not about to steal him away._ " It was unnerving to know Vermouth could predict him so easily. " _Though I must say, your choice in flowers are a bit strange. I would have never thought you to be the bold type Silver Bullet._ "

And then they were back to using code names and obscure phrases. Kaito felt that Vermouth might be making this call to gloat. 'Though what purpose would it serve?' He had to ask. Silently he signalled towards Shinichi, hoping his detective might shed some light. But he too shrugged.

" _And the pair of you should really make better efforts at curbing the number of people becoming involved in this game of yours. The number of participants is growing to be unmanageable I might say. A single board cannot accommodate so many players._ " What Vermouth was not saying was there are currently unaccounted people intervening with their operations.

"That I'm aware of. Though all my guests are registered participants in the game. I'm guessing these new people heard about it and decided to drop in." Shinichi quickly pulled out a sheet of paper and began scribbling on it before pushing it towards Kaito. It was a list of people to check up on and he quickly moved towards the window. Letting out a shrill whistle, he gathered his doves to sit on the windowsill before pulling out his phone. He kept mugshots of all the important _players_ on their team and it seemed like the incident in Shinjuku was a way of drawing out their players. Kaito systematically showed each dove a single person before directing them back out for the search. It would take them quite some time, to search the whole Beika and Tokyo areas and he would not be hearing from his doves for several hours at least. But there was another method. He took control of his laptop again and began going through the security around street cameras.

" _But sometimes it is not only_ your players _that you need to keep an eye out on._ "

"What do you mean?" The tremble at his detective's voice caused Kaito to stop his typing, focusing all his attention to the stilled form on the couch.

" _Just know that I did try but I've been waylaid Silver Bullet._ " The grim voice caused shivers in Kaito. He knew something bad had happened, something they dread. But the only thing he could think of would be a direct attack on those they deemed dear. Wasting no time, and although he did send out his doves, he used his phone to begin calling their friends one by one, starting with Mouri Ran. Kaito knew how much the girl mattered to his detective.

'Please don't let any harm come to them.' He prayed, as he waited for the dialing tone. 'Come on…'

Unfortunately, there was no dialing tone. In fact, there was no tone. With fear in his eyes, he looked towards his detective, where Shinichi was already at the edge of his seat.

"What have you people done?!" He demanded over the speaker. But before any reply could be heard, the call suddenly dropped off and fell silent. "What just happened?"

Kaito stared incredulously at the darkened screen of the TV then back to his laptop that somehow froze. The live security feeds all ground to a halt, showing people and vehicles in mid-motion. "I'm disconnected from here as well."

"No…" Shinichi's' eyes widened. Whatever conclusion his detective was drawing must not be good. "It couldn't be…"

"Shinichi, talk to me." Kaito abandoned the now quite useless search and moved back to his detective's side, holding close onto the slightly trembling shoulders.

"It's...it shouldn't be possible...but…" Shinichi glanced over at the direction of their bedroom. "If...somehow…" He shook out of Kaito's hold and disappeared into the bedroom. The sound of drawers opening then closing before his detective re-emerged with a black box.

"The Key?" Kaito asked, conclusions slowly drawing in his own mind. "We've already established what many of the keys would do…"

"Yes, most are information based. But what if, one of the keys contain information on how to knock down all forms of telecommunication? Rendering the city to a halt." Shinichi opened the box, confirming the key was still inside.

"But why would someone do that?" Kaito stood to peer inside the box as well, to check with his own eyes that it was truly the actual key. He compared the nicks and blemishes to what he remembered. So far, nothing seemed out of place and Kaito could safely conclude the Key had not been stolen and replaced.

"They were afraid…" Shinichi's facial expression changed from apprehensive to anticipatory. The blue eyes widened as comprehension dawned. "They wanted to make sure something was not leaked out." But with the same realisation, came the guilt. It was clearly visible from the tight frown. "They _knew!_ And I practically signed for her execution." Shinichi slumped into the ground, the box clattered beside him as it fell. The Key rolled out of its protective box, running along the grooves of the floorboards and stopped where Kaito stood. Carefully, Kaito lifted the Key from the ground and palmed it in his hands.

"It's not your fault Shinichi…" He walked to the box and picked it up, carefully placing the key back into the specially designed box. The Professor had made something similar to a Faraday Cage for the Key, just in case it would be receiving to transmitting signals. It was an added protection though if someone had broken into their apartment and stole it, it would be a different matter all together.

"How is it not my fault? I was the one to ask for her to help us investigate that group. I was the one who wanted the information so we could bring The Organisation down! I was the one who…"

"But I was the one to suggest to you to have Casablanca do our investigation for us. Your parents, my mom, and I all put forth the same suggestion." Kaito kneeled down and wrap around Shinichi's shoulders. "The blame is not yours alone to bear."

Shinichi's internal struggle was evident to Kaito as his detective practically turned into a statue in his arms. Breathing was barely there even when Kaito held close so his detective's face would be resting on the crook of his neck. It was as though his detective held onto his breath to hold the emotions at bay.

"You can cry, you can yell. But don't give up Shinichi. And don't try to take all the blame on yourself." Kaito patted the back. It was the action needed for Shinichi to let his emotions loose. Fists tightened on his shirt as Shinichi tries to bury himself into Kaito.

Kaito tries to shield Shinichi as best he could with his arms, letting his detective cry in frustration. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering for how long would this case need to be dragged on. Too many people have become entangled in this, too many people were hurt and died because of The Organisation. Most importantly, his detective had been burdened with far too much concerning this case. Kaito tries to, time and again, help with the burden so his detective would not be bogged down by all the pain and sorrow.

"Sh….I'm here. I'll keep you safe. I'll make sure nothing would happen to anyone else we care about." Kaito knew they might be empty promises, but he still would try his best to keep them. He knew it would be near impossible to keep everyone safe, though he could at least tell this small white lie if it meant his detective could sleep easier at night.

 **-TBC-**


	71. First Thrill

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

* * *

 **First Thrill**

Kaito motioned his doves to remain silent as they flew into the apartment. His detective was resting on the bed, having vented out all the frustration in the form of silent tears. Kaito did not have to do much to coax the detective into bed and the obedience from his detective scared him.

He had equipped his spy doves with cameras and was quite thankful that it was the recording type. With the telecommunication signals still jammed, as evident from the static on their TV and from their radio (not to mention the continuous 'No Signal' icon on their phones), the recorded video would at least show them how their friends were doing. The first group of doves came back carried videos containing the Detective Boys. Kaito managed to breath a sigh of relief to watch the three children running about in the playground playing football. Their skills had definitely improved, though by no means would they be a match for the small version of his detective, but at least they were smiling and laughing. The next few were all videos recorded from the TMPD HQ, with shots of the various Division One and Two officers. A few actually fed his doves, earning a headshot on screen. Kaito stared at the few that took up the offered food, glaring at them.

"You lot should know better than to accept food from strangers." He reprimanded, tapping on the few doves that took the food. Kaito never knew it was possible for doves to look sheepish, but his actually did show such emotions.

Kaito was in the process of swapping the cameras to download the next video when a rather haggard dove dived into the apartment. Kaito managed to catch the dove in his chest, brushing at the feathers to check for injuries. Thankfully, there were none. He quickly swapped out the video camera he was downloading to this new camera, depositing the dove to a nearby water dish to let it recover.

Kaito had to steady his hand as it hovered over the small icon. The fear coursed in him like the torrential rain. This dove he recognised as the one he directed to watch over the the little scientist.

At first, the video showed his dove flying through the neighbourhood before landing on the tall wall overlooking the Professor's house. A few stationary seconds later, the video moved to another position,this time closer towards as window into the kitchen. The little scientist was busy with something by the counter, moving about in a slow fashion. She came to a stop part way, before moving again. She briefly disappeared from the screen and his dove was on the move again. The wobbly picture signaled his dove to be in flight but there was no image of the little scientist until his dove came to a stop to a place overlooking the shopping district of Beika. There, Kaito saw the little scientist walking down the pedestrian path towards the supermarket. A split second later, the little scientist disappeared from view and the camera became wobbly again. This time, there was a sense of urgency in the picture as the scenery flew by in rapid speed. Kaito had a hard time picking out the route, he saw a few recognisable buildings but seeing as Beika was never his area, he needed his detective's input on this. Looking across the space between him and the bedroom, Kaito was reluctant to wake his detective up. Still, it was imperative that his detective was alert about this.

"Love?" Kaito laid his hand on Shinichi's shoulders. Shinichi buried himself further into the pillows and Kaito was extremely tempted to let him do just that if he had not known his detective would give him the cold shoulder for at least a week if he failed to rouse him.

"Mm…" Shinichi struggled to pull the blankets closer to his body but Kaito's weight had made it difficult to hog the blankets. Not having any other options, Shinichi finally turned to face Kaito with bleary eyes cracked opened a fraction to reveal the dull blue orbs. It seems he is still halfway in dreamland. "Kaito? What's the time?"

Instead of replying with the actual answer, Kaito decided shocking his detective would be the easiest way to wake him up. "Ai-chan's been kidnapped."

"What?!" Shinichi bolted upright without any indication. It was only Kaito's reflex that saved them both from a pained forehead.

"I set my doves to follow our friends seeing as many of the surveillance network in the city is still down. The communication grid has been partially recovered but it is mainly for emergency services right now. My video feed showed Ai-chan suddenly disappearing during her shopping trip in Beika, the dove followed as best she could before returning. My guess, she's being held at the moment." Each word from Kaito brought more worry lines around Shinichi's eyes, lines that Kaito desperately wanted to kiss away.

Shinichi scrambled out of the blankets that seemed to have a will of its own for the moment for they wrapped around his torso and leg like a tenacious octopus. The moment he was free, the rushed to where the laptop was set up and reviewed the video. Kaito sat next to his detective, hips and shoulders touching, as they viewed the footage. If Kaito thought worry lines were prominent, add to that the growing frown on Shinichi's face made the situation more grim.

"Love?" Kaito wrapped his arm around Shinichi's shoulders and rubbed up and down the forearm in hopes of providing comfort to his clearly distressed detective.

"She's by the industrial district, the old Newspaper factory." Shinichi shrugged out of Kaito's hold to approach the bookshelf where they kept the Tokyo map. He brought the book back cradled in his arms, knuckles white from the grip. Kaito had to pull his detective onto his laps instead of letting his detective flopping onto the couch. Carefully, Kaito extricated the map from Shinichi's death grip and flipped it to the general Beika area map.

"Whereabouts?" Already, Kaito was planning his reconnaissance team and going over his mental inventory.

After a moment of contemplation, Shinichi pointed to the upper left corner of the page, just on the outskirts on what can be deemed as the main business hub of Beika and not yet near the residential district. There were several seemingly empty lots scattered about in the area, with small service roads leading to and from each of the parcels of land.

"It's in the open, we won't be able to sneak up on them." Shinichi muttered, tracing the street where the factory was located. "There's a row of factories on this side of the road. The other side, last I remembered, has a construction site in the middle and two empty lots on either side."

"No chance of actually approaching when there's daylight is there?" There was the waterways just behind the factory, but without knowing the condition of the water and how visible it would be from the factory itself, Kaito cannot say with absolute certainty they could infiltrate using the waterways. Then there is the problem of footholds for scaling the external wall leading up the factory to the nearest window. Without knowing the building's structure, it is difficult to plan for all eventualities. "I say our best bet would be the main entrance. They'll probably be expecting some sort of a rescue operation through stealth so if we enter in through the front, it would have been a surprise. Unless, of course, that is what they wanted all along and set up ambush near the main gates. In which case, how about this point?" Kaito pointed at the boundary adjacent to the newspaper factor. "They would have camera surveillance along this wall, but we can force it to short circuit without causing any suspicion right now. The whole electric grid and communication networks in the Greater Tokyo is in confusion so jumps here and there would be normal."

"We'll have to wait until dusk at least to scale the walls, which means we'll be working in the dark." Shinichi tapped his finger on his chin.

"I'll go in and grab our _package_ , secure her and bring her out." Kaito traced the route he was thinking of taking. "And I'll be using another path to escape. Our getaway vehicle would have to be left at idle to make our speedy getaway."

"What do you mean _I_? Don't you mean _we_?" Shinichi's eyes lowered as he glared at Kaito. It took all of Kaito's will not to back away and hide from the intense blue eyes. They were the exact same pair that his detective had reserved for murderers and criminals.

'Now I know how it feels to be on the other end…' Kaito gulped, steadying his breath before responding. "I mean _I_ because I will be the one who will be infiltrating. Out of the two of us, I'm the one equipped with the required skill."

"Kaito." Shinichi warned. "I thought we're in this together."

"We are, which is why you'll be the one who would plot the route of least resistance. If you behave, I might even let you drive the escape vehicle." Kaito stood to begin preparing for the occasion. It had always been his intention to leave Shinichi out of this rescue as his detective's mind was not geared for infiltration and stealth operations. However, even Kaito had to acknowledge that Shinichi's skills behind the wheel was something to be marvelled at. Pulling off stunts that professionals would have difficulty in with ease. "Love," Kaito could feel eyes boring holes into his back as he bend over to retrieve a box on the lowest drawers of their bedside table. It held his usual munitions of smoke bombs and sleeping pallets, along with a few new inventions the can fry any electrical circuit upon impact. "I can feel you glaring at me."

"You're sleeping on the couch when we come back." It was Shinichi's way of punishing Kaito for leaving him out. It was something Kaito disliked but he could live with it if it meant his detective could stay safe and away from traps. This whole scenario was an obvious trap and Kaito was not about to hand Shinichi over just like that.

"You'd think so." Kaito teased, turning back to face his detective with an amused grin. "But you'd be cold on the bed by yourself at night, then you'll drag me back."

"You're...I'm…" It seems that even Shinichi knew Kaito had spoken the truth as he stumbled with his words. Though truth to be told, it was not the first time his detective had threatened him with the couch. The last several times had Shinichi complaining about the room being too cold and produced several sleepless nights, accompanied by two pairs of eye bags and dull eyes. Neither had slept well without the other and it showed when even their friends commented on how haggard they looked.

"Love, Shinichi." Placing the items on the bed carefully, he moved to where his detective sat. "I know you can handle yourself and I know you're capable of many of the things I do, even without the same finesse, but I need someone who I know can help us make the escape flawless and quick. I need you in that escape vehicle, ready to floor the gas the moment I've returned with our precious cargo."

Not being able to deny such logic, Shinichi nodded reluctantly, head bowed over the paper map as his eyes took in all the details and memorised each of the road. Kaito knew they would be able to escape smoothly now that Shinichi was focused on the task. All the pressure was now placed on Kaito on ensuring success in the actual rescue operation.

'Nothing like a time limit under high pressure situation.' Kaito licked his lips in anticipation as the thrill of a possible chase thrummed in his veins. It had been too long since he last experienced something like this, even at such a high cost. Glancing over at his seated detective, he could detect the trace amount of excitement under the dull glitter of sapphire that was Shinichi's eyes. 'I guess we are two peas in a pod, thriving under pressure.'

 **-TBC-**


	72. First Investigation

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Urg...I can't write action sequences...Also, I proof read this sporadically so I might have missed some mistakes. If you found any, leave a message.

* * *

 **First Investigation**

Kaito crouched low behind a concrete wall, the singular obstruction between him and the target location. With moon thankfully hidden tonight, cladded fully in black and hidden in the shadows, it would be difficult to spot Kaito.

" _Kaito?_ " The earpiece softly whispered. " _I've captured a radio signal. I'll be turning off the external cameras in three minutes. The blackout time should be around five minutes. Make your way across as quick as you can and hide inside the building. I don't want to risk suspicion._ "

"It's not as though they'll suspect anything, what with all the electric grids and telecommunication grids going haywire at the moment." Kaito murmured. "They're just receiving a dose of their own medicine." Both had agreed that while Shinichi is staying inside the vehicle, he could make himself useful by hacking into the shortwave radio signals that would most likely be used by the kidnappers. Neither had believed the kidnappers would be dumb enough to leave their security to the more traditional, low-tech, means of using patrol. Out of the pair, Shinichi seemed to be a little bit more well versed in computers and hacking, and also wreaking havoc on technology, a strange trait for a detective but Kaito could admit it was handy at times. "Were you able to get a look of the inside of the factory?"

" _There's patrol near the front entrance._ " There were a few rapid staccato clicks before more information came through. " _I counted half a dozen so far so I'm guessing there's around six to eight people inside at the moment. No more than twelve._ "

"That's a manageable number." Kaito swapped some of his inventory items around to have sleeping pallets in a more reachable location on his person. On his other hand, he held tight onto the modified card gun that is currently sporting a grappling hook, ready to be launched up into the air.

" _From these camera angles, I managed to draw a crude map. I've sent a copy to your phone, with notes on possible camera locations and its angles._ "

Kaito took out his phone, set on the lowest brightness setting just in case, and looked at the new message. There was a photo of a hand-drawn map with annotations just barely visible. Several large 'x' marked locations of camera with their cone of visibility. There were also dotted lines that likely indicated the patrol route of the people inside. Kaito found one particular area had the least cameras but most foot traffic. It was likely where their little scientist was kept.

For a moment, Kaito could not help but smile and be in awe of his detective's intelligence and skills. "Say Love, do you want to host a heist with me?" He asked as he scrutinized the map and commit it to memory. He was quite confident that this map was as accurate as the architectural drawings, only without the hidden utility lines. His detective had also somehow managed to draw everything to scale.

" _Stop joking around. I'm cutting the connection to the cameras now. Countdown five seconds. Indoor cameras would be cut for a minute at random intervals to make this more natural. Stay safe Kaito._ " Only the click and clack of keyboard could be heard from the earpiece as Kaito counted down the five seconds. It felt extremely long but Kaito was ready to spring into action the moment he saw the small red light on the camera dimmed and snuffed out.

Immediately, Kaito aimed at a particular spot above the wall and fired, the grappling hook soared through the air up into the sky before gravity took hold where it dropped. The hook then attached itself on the spiky bits at the top of the wall. Pulling onto the wire, Kaito tested for strength and stability before scaling the wall. He had to be extra careful when vaulting over the top to avoid injuring himself on the sharp spikes. Once on the top, Kaito reached for the wire and flipped it to the other side to help his descent. Before disappearing once more into the shadows, he unhooked his line and stowed it away on his person. It would not do to leave evidence behind.

Strangely enough, the sudden cut of the cameras had not caused any commotion. Likely because the inside lights were also flickering as though in response to the limited electricity supply. Kaito was sure this was also the doing of his detective, though how the detective managed to disrupt the supply, especially since there was likely to be a backup generator in this place, was a mystery that Kaito vowed to reach the bottom of. This was a useful skill and he could not pass up the chance to learn it. The patrols were sparse enough for Kaito to flit from corner to corner without being seen. Even without the flickering lights, the position of lighting elements inside the factory was easy enough for Kaito to sneak in even without the help from his detective. Though Kaito had to double back a few times when several patrols decided to take a break or use the restroom at the most inappropriate time.

'They have no sense of urgency.' Kaito hid in the shadows as he watched a man hurried past his location, not paying attention to the surroundings at all. 'And they seem to also be blind as well...really, I guess it should have been expected from hired-hands instead of dedicated men.' Kaito could not help but compare these people to the officers of the KID Task Force. Those were a professional bunch, these people were just miserable at their jobs.

Kaito contemplated whether to leave the man at a humiliating state as he gassed the man unconscious. It would teach them a lesson to stay vigilant. But then, it may also cause complications in the future. 'Wouldn't want them to be too intelligent now would we.' He tied the man up in the stall, double checking on the knot and the gag to ensure the man would not be leaving or making a sound should he suddenly wake up from his enforced nap. Under any other circumstances, he would have either left a _special gift_ behind or just leave the man untied but the fewer able bodied man there are, the easier it would be for them to escape afterwards. Leaving behind a gift would have been feasible but it would cut into the time he had right now. Sighing, and lamenting the fact that he could not satisfy his pranking needs, he retreated out of the bathroom and into a shadow in the hallway. The indoor cameras were all functional by now, Shinichi would be intermittently cutting off the video feeds of different cameras to mock a faulty equipment scenario, most likely following Kaito's route. All Kaito had to do was pay close attention to each of the cameras to look for the signs. Even so, Kaito made sure to avoid being within the camera's view.

Coming up to the suspicious room he identified earlier, Kaito listened for sounds of movement. He held his breath as he placed his ear to the door. There were no cameras here he had to be cautious of and so far, there had not be any signs of other forms of sensors. With the patrol having dwindled to a handful strolling around the building, it gave Kaito the time to stop and catch his breath as he listened intently through the door. Kaito frowned when there were no sounds coming from the other side of the door. But still, he had to check as it was the most likely location to hold someone hostage. If this room turns out to be wrong, Kaito would scour through the building going through every room just to make sure.

Easing the door open a sliver, Kaito was surprised that there were no squeaking from the hinges within the rundown factory. The well oiled door opened further without Kaito's prompting, which cause Kaito to jump back in alarm as his hand reached for the card gun just in case.

"Welcome." A familiar voice came from further in the room. "Though you're certainly not who I was expecting Kuroba-kun." The lights came on automatically to reveal Rum seated on a rather cushiony seat with his back towards the far wall. There was another stout man in the room, standing just behind Rum. For a moment, Kaito wondered whether it might be Vermouth in disguise. But the body structure and height was all wrong.

"You don't think we'll fall for this so easily would you?" Kaito kept his pose relaxed as he pulled the bill of his cap further down to actually hide his facial features. Darkness and shadows were always Kaito's friend and with what he had in planned, he needed to keep his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"No I wouldn't but then again, the pair of you have often surprised me." The casual shrug of the shoulders only served to cause more tension in Kaito. The man behind seemed to have picked up on Kaito's unease as he reached for his inner jacket pocket. Only Rum's outstretched hand stopped the action and the man carefully lowers his hands back to resting position. Kaito have been ready to run back out the doors to use it as cover but stilled his feet.

"Where is she?" Kaito demanded as he made observations about the room. It was sparsely furnished with fluorescent light fixtures on the high ceiling. It seemed the chair was specially brought onto the premise as the rest of the furniture were the generic office furniture kind, a bland chipboard table overturned and a chair missing a caster and a leg. There was a wilted plant by the corner and an opened filing cabinet nearby. Rum's chair was at odds with the surrounding with its luscious red padding and gilded legs.

"You mean the little girl? She's safe. At least for now." The sinister way Rum smirked and delivered the line had Kaito narrowing his eyes. "As long as I receive what I want then she can be released." Rum rising from his seat has Kaito tensing once more, fully aware of each action taken by the man. But he forced himself to relax, even slightly, so that he could correctly react to the situation instead of overstressing.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists." Kaito carefully eyed the ceiling, mind busy figuring out the mechanics of overpowering both men in front of him.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Kuroba-kun. We're not terrorists, merely opportunists I'd say." Rum smirked, turning to pace around to the side with the window. "We've seen how the pair of you paid special attention to this particular girl and knows how important she is to you. Hence we _asked_ her nicely to accompany us."

"Ask? You expected me to believe that?" Kaito scoffed. It was a pain having to split his attention between the two men at two different location. Instincts tell him the stout man was the more dangerous of the two and Kaito was ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"Not really." Rum sounded amused as he let his back face Kaito to face out the window, not once minding Kaito to take some sort of action against him. Kaito was tempted but at the vigilant eyes of the stout man had Kaito reconsider. "But I expect you to at least take my words on face value alone that I'm not about to harm that special princess. She is rather feisty and resourceful. Gave my men a rather humiliating time." Rum chuckled before adding, "and a rather sharp tongue as well."

Kaito was at least relieved to hear the little scientist had retaliated with everything at her disposal, even if it was only words.

"Don't worry though, she's not harmed in any way just yet. I've instructed my men not to do anything to her. She is, after all, a child. And none of my men are that sadistic to lay their hands on her. Perhaps if she was older, more mature, she would have been a beauty that no one could resist." Rum turned back with a rather insane glitter in his eyes as he licked his lips in anticipation. "I wouldn't even mind that sharp tongue, actually it would be thrilling to break someone like her."

Kaito's blood boiled. The man in front of him was not above treating human like toys. He should have known from how he treated his previous apprentice, willingly sacrificing her to _settle a debt_. Though he was at least relieved that Rum has yet to figure out her true identity. If Rum knew, Kaito was sure the little scientist would never be found, alive.

"Again, I ask, where is she?"

"All in due time. Now, I'm sure Kudo-tantei is listening in to our conversation. Would you be kind enough to patch us through the usual means?" Rum paced around the room back to his seat.

"Sorry, can't do that at the moment. He's out of town. Maybe I can take the message?" Kaito tries to act as nonchalantly as possible. He was quite certain the little scientist was somewhere in this building, the video his dove brought back had not shown any other locations. He needed to shrug the two men off to begin his search.

"Don't lie to me Kuroba-kun." Rum growled, "otherwise he wouldn't have known about this incident and sent you to me."

Kaito kept silent. His detective have often commented that silence is sometimes a better motivator for people to reveal information rather than an all-out interrogation. This time, Kaito's gamble paid off as Rum seems to be the type who liked to brag.

"You alone is not resourceful enough to find out about this particular location. I know for a fact that your stomping grounds are the Ekoda district and is only acquainted with Beika through Kudo-tantei. Please don't mock my intelligence." He presented his so-called logic in much the same way his detective would. "However, do you have the leisure to question me right now? After all, the clock is ticking and your little princess doesn't have that much time."

"What do you mean! What have you done?" Fear coursed through Kaito, the worst case scenario his mind managed to conjure up involved an elaborate trap where the little scientist is trapped with a guillotine hanging above her head swing ever so gently to non-existent wind, and fraying ropes that could snap any minute. Chained to the ground, with keys just beyond the reach of her small hands, Kaito could picture her defiant eyes as she accepted her own death. It was no mystery that the girl, or woman in the mind, had no fear of death. Rather, she wished for it as it would release her from her guilt. But neither his detective or himself wish that fate onto the now-young scientist when she is given this second chance at childhood.

"Like I said nothing for now." This time, it was Rum who kept silent. He seems to be waiting for Kaito to respond. Unfortunately for Rum, Kaito was not the type to fall for such ploys so easily. "Very well then, have it your way." Rum shrugged with a chuckle. "Have Kudo-tantei deliver the Key to me within three days time. Otherwise I cannot guarantee your little princess will come out of this unscathed, or even alive for the matter."

"You're not leaving." There was no way Kaito was just letting Rum leave. He took aim with his card gun at Rum's torso. Headshots were never the most effective means to threaten a person as the head is such a small target. The torso, even if it was just a small wound, can still be painful enough of a motivator. Especially so since Kaito only intended to slice Rum up with the sharp cards from his gun. "You know I'm not afraid of shooting you. You've made me do it once before and this time, I'm not going to hesitate to pull the trigger."

Faintly, Kaito heard his detective hissing at him from his earpiece but he paid no mind.

Rum laughed even as the stout men behind him took up his own firearm and aimed at Kaito's head. "I know you won't hesitate but what can your little toy do?" Rum pulled out his own gun and aimed at Kaito. "There's two of us and one of you. Unless Kudo-tantei suddenly decides to join us, then we're at an advantage." Rum's aim loosen slightly as emotions flitted across the man's face. "Ah, this gives me a wonderful idea. How about you give yourself to me and I'll release your little princess? After all, you're worth more to Kudo-tantei than the princess. I'll even be nice and tell you her location now if you'll submit yourself to me." The evil glint in his eyes suggested Rum wanted to do _something_ to Kaito once he was within grasp and Kaito had no wish to become captured prey. As much as it pains him to leave the little scientist where she is, Kaito knew the best way for everyone to come out of this unscathed would be to keep to the status quo.

"Nice try, but I don't think you'll uphold your end of the bargain even if I do agree to the deal." Taking a careful step back, he steadied his aim towards Rum. In his ear, he heard the rapid staccato of the keyboard and soft swearing from his detective. Kaito bit back the grin forming on his lips. It was not often his detective would curse and it proves how stressful their current situation is. It must be painful for his detective to be away from the action, monitoring everything remotely through sound alone as cameras were non-existent in the current room.

"Oh? So you'll sacrifice the little princess for the sake of staying alive then? I thought you're motto was no-one-gets-hurt?" There was a show of teeth within the smile, glinting under the white fluorescent light for a brief second before the room was plunged into pure darkness.

Kaito had been ready for the darkness, even though it was not he who instigated it. It had been his plan all along but his detective must have figured it out and lent him a helping hand. The moment the room became dark came two flashes of light, from the muzzles of the two guns pointed at him. But by then, Kaito had already ducked and crouched, crawling his way to the wall and launched his grappling hook up onto the ceiling. To mask the sound, Kaito purposefully dropped several smoke bombs and threw a juggling ball towards the window so there were other forms of noises. Once he was sure his rope will hold, he began free climbing up towards the ceiling beams as fast as he possibly can. The human eye can easily adjust to the dark and Kaito could not lose those precious seconds where his opponent is still blinded by the change in lighting.

The moment he heaved himself up the beam, he quickly retracted the rope and found the nearest shadowed corner to hide in. Thankfully, the light came on a short while after he settled in his little corner, with his dark clothes easily camouflaging him to the background. Rum shouted, calling for Kaito to come out of hiding lest he quicken the death of the little scientist but Kaito did not respond. He knew, if Rum were able to do so, he would have ended the little scientist's life the moment Kaito refused to pass on the message to his detective. The way Rum had insisted the little scientist has three days meant he hid the little scientist in a location where it would not normally be accessible or visible. It could also mean that it takes time for Rum to actually send people to the location, extract the little scientist and put an end to her. This was good news as it meant there was still hope.

Not receiving any form of reply, Rum cursed loudly before firing several rounds into the already damaged wall. His frustration was clear to Kaito.

"Find him!" Rum demanded of his stout underling. "Bring him to me in any shape or form!"

It looks to Kaito that Rum was quite adamant in using him to blackmail his detective. Not that Kaito would give him the chance to do so.

"Dead or alive, I want him at my feet. Even his corpse is useful to get Kudo-tantei on my side!"

Kaito waited as the stout man left the room in a hurry, Rum walking angrily behind with stomping footsteps. Minutes dragged on even as the sound faded into the background but Kaito had to be certain neither men would be returning to the room before he dropped down from his hiding spot. Before he secured his rope of escape, however, he noted the strange, dim, light emitted from the base of one of the surrounding walls furthest from the door and closest to the overly large and obnoxious chair. Carefully, he lowered himself down to examine the particularity, fully aware that Rum and his underling could return at any time.

"Love, I think I might have hit jackpot." Kaito said softly into his small transceiver, hands feeling up and down the wall for a latch or something to reveal what was behind.

" _What?_ " The incredulous voice stopped the tic-and-tac of the keyboard.

Finally, Kaito managed to catch his fingers on a small rectangular hole, well camouflaged by the nearby crack in the wall. His senses were on high alert, just in case there were alarms set. He chanced a glance back to the closed door leading to the corridors, ears straining to hear some sort of noise. Not hearing anything suspicious, he turned his attention back to opening the hidden door. The wall paneling slid across the floor smoothly, signalling regular use. The lack of dust along the rails also hinted thus.

There was a small set of steps, barely lit except with the spilling light from someplace down below. The steps twisted on itself, guiding Kaito in a U-turn fashion. He had to duck his head low to avoid the low ceiling. His soft footsteps were silent even on the metallic staircase. Coming up to the bright opening on the other end of the stairs, Kaito tries to stay as close to the shadows as possible. He quickly peered out to check for security, thankfully finding none observable from his location. Kaito was taking extreme caution as he stepped out from the shadows, with his card gun on one hand and smoke pellets on another. Fortunately, or unfortunately, his caution was not needed as the large sterile room revealed no one to be present. Large metallic tables were set at certain intervals, underneath the bright fluorescent lighting elements. Along the side walls were benches with strange scientific equipment, some he had seen the little scientist were in possession of, others he saw in TV crime shows. There were stools and chairs, many fallen over probably in the haste of retreat, and the odd slip of paper. Carefully, he stepped up to the nearest workstation setup. Spying a clipboard, he prayed for luck that it held some important information. Unfortunately, it was a table of numeric figures and chemical elements that Kaito could barely make heads or tails of.

" _Kaito?_ " The concerned voice reminded Kaito to respond.

"I'm fine. But this place, I think it's a lab of some sort." He took the piece of paper but returned the clipboard to its original position. "I think they cleared out everything though…"

" _It doesn't matter for now. Do you see Haibara?_ " Kaito walked the full length along the wall, opening cupboards just in case Rum was sadistic enough to stash the little scientist here.

"Not inside here." Kaito grabbed what he could in terms of documentation. Once they escaped with the little scientist, she could help make sense out of these figures and tables. "There are several doorways leading away from this lab, I think...she _could_ be held in one of them…?" Even Kaito could not be certain. The way Rum insisted on how the little scientist only had three days to live suggested confined space with enough oxygen but lack of water or food. Something akin to solitary confinement only with higher security. It did not bode well for their rescue. "Say Love? Think you can manage to get your hands on the architectural drawings?"

" _What do you think I've been trying to do?_ " A growl came through with another frustrated mash of keyboard.

"Following me with cameras?" Kaito answered playfully, hoping to ease some of his detective's stress. "I've seen how you always managed to turn off the cameras on my route."

" _..._ " His detective's silence said more than words could to convey his worry for Kaito's safety. All of a sudden, Kaito felt warmth bubbling in the center of his heart.

"Well? Any luck on the plans then?" Prompting his detective to respond, Kaito ventured towards the closest doorway. The door was locked, electronically and physically with key. Kaito quickly short-circuited the electronic number pad on the side before attacking the small keyhole with ease.

" _I managed to access the public plans, you know those submitted at the time of the factory's construction. Can you give me a bit more detail about the room you're in? I don't seem to be able to find it on here…_ " There as a hint of confusion along with slow clicks of the computer.

Kaito tries to describe in as much detail as he could about the room and how he arrived at the room. All the while working on the lock. Just as the lock clicked open, his detective replied with grim news.

" _Unfortunately, it seems they made illegal modifications to the structure of the building. The plans I have right now does not correctly reflect the interior. The exterior dimensions and everything else matches, only interior modifications._ "

"So this location was one of their hideouts all along, not some hastily put together lab for short term use…" Kaito glanced around the lab before opening the doorway. His hands froze on top of the knob as he came to a realisation, one mirrored by the cursing from the other end of his earpiece. Both swore at the same time.

" _It's a trap._ "

"We've expected it from the very beginning Love, it's not that much of a surprise." But still, it did not sit well with Kaito as he eased the doorway open to reveal another dark corridor.

" _No, it means we're compromise._ " There were hurried sounds of packing, " _you said the lab was well lit. It's not possible with the limited secondary generators I managed to hack into. Plus the fact that I can gain access so easily, it means they too were expecting our infiltration._ "

"Hence Rum waiting for me." Kaito's footsteps actually made some sound on the floor, causing him to frown. His skills were better than this. Kaito took a moment to bring out a pen light to shine onto the floor, revealing the whole floor to be layered with a fine layer of glass that crunched upon each step. A strange but efficient form of warning.

" _Kaito, do you have the Conan glasses? We can try to track Haibara that way._ " It as an abrupt change in topic but given that their object was to find the missing little scientist, Kaito let it slide.

"Yea, I'll see what I can capture." Putting on the oversized glasses, Kaito turned the arm to reveal the tracking lens. After a full minute of not catching a signal, Kaito replied "Nothing, not even a single blip."

" _Nothing?_ " Shinichi sounded incredulous. " _Are you sure?_ "

"Of course Love, I know how to work your glasses. You showed me remember? Before we left the apartment." Sighing, Kaito turned the arms of the glasses to zoom out, just in case it was a matter of display resolution.

" _I'm not doubting your ability to recall how to work the glasses. But are you absolutely, positively sure you see nothing?_ "

"Yes, nothing. But it was worth a try right?" Kaito sounded hopeful as he continued on down the corridor, which seems unnaturally long. The silence in Kaito's ear made the hairs on his arm rise. "Shinichi? Is everything alright?"

" _..._ " The silence then the sudden thud signaled to Kaito that Shinichi had left the confines of the vehicle.

"Shinichi! Where do you think you're going!" Kaito stopped in his own advance across the corridor in response to his detective leaving the safety of the vehicle.

" _You not catching_ any _signal is bad news._ "

"How? I mean unless…" There really was no need to voice out his own suspicions as Shinichi filled in the details for him.

" _I had a transmitter with me this whole time. The glasses should have picked it up. It was a backup plan for you to track me, just in case we become separated…_ " There were rustling in the background, telling Kaito that Shinichi was busy packing up. " _I'm guessing they have the factory shielded against certain types of signals, like periodic transmission. As our current communication is based on telephony and mobile technology, a type of transmission which would cause more harm than good when blocked, that's why we can still talk through our transmitters...But even that I can't be sure."_

Kaito's next words were as colourful as the ones heard during KID's heist.

" _I'm dumping this transmitter just in case. They're most likely to be backtracing the signal so it'll be best if I left. I'll be at our secondary escape, probably takes me fifteen minutes to get there. I'll wait for another fifteen before driving away with the secondary._ "

"Wait, what do you mean backtracing the signal? You mean they're monitoring us all along?!" Kaito glanced left and right for signs of ambush. He thankfully found none.

" _Possibly. They have the generators, outside of my control, to power the lab. Everyone seems to have evacuated the place and I'm hoping it was not for something too drastic._ " Kaito had to wince at the implication. The Organisation has a history of leaving no evidence behind, meaning they were more happy to take out the building just to physically remove the evidence. " _Kaito...just...I don't want to lose you to help me find Haibara. As much as it pains me to say, sometimes...sacrifices need to be made and...I...don't want you to be the sacrifice for my mistake._ " The last sentence was said so softly that Kaito barely caught it. Just when Kaito was about to respond, there was a final click and a continuous ring in his ear.

Left to darkness, there were two courses of actions Kaito could take. The first, he could abandon their mission and leave the little scientist to her predicament. This did not sit well on Kaito conscience. The second was to take the risk and continue his search, which would mean risking his own life but it was something he was prepared to do from the very beginning. It was the preferred course of action and even if failure would bring on more pain for his beloved detective, not being able to save the little scientist now would likely break Shinichi as well.

"Sorry Love. You've trusted me enough to do this, let me also end this with a happy ending." Kaito whispered into his own transmitter before throwing it onto the ground and smashing his heel onto the piece of plastic. He had a time limit, no backup, and an unknown amount of space to search for a single small scientist. "Well, this is just like a heist then, only higher stakes and higher risks."

Silently, or as silently as he possibly could, Kaito continued on his walk hoping to come up with another door or a lead.


	73. First Guilt

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Short-ish chapter

* * *

 **First Guilt**

The silence of the hall and the tenseness of the atmosphere reminded Kaito of the time when he lost his Love, way back just when they started their relationship and was threatened by an unfriendly eight-legged arthropod. Emotional pain might be duller in this occasion as his target may not rank as high on Kaito's level of importance, she was still a treasured friend (even though she had not approved of him in the beginning, although with how Kaito managed to coax his detective to a healthier lifestyle, she finally relented and had accepted him). Kaito was unsure how many white washed and antiseptic filled rooms he searched having lost count by the sheer blandness and copy-and-paste style of decor throughout every room, but one thing he was sure was that this _facility_ was used to develop a drug which was being tested on human subjects. He had found traces of torn clothing in one of the rooms, another had links of chains bolted to the floors and wall. All of the rooms, he noted, were quite well sound insulated, reminiscent of a mental ward. Kaito held back a shudder as his mind conjured up image after image of inhumane experiment that must have gone on within these walls.

However, his priority was not to examine these rooms for illicit experimentation but to locate a certain small scientist who does not seem to have ever stepped foot on this secret floor. Having no other choice, Kaito quickly glanced at the time on his phone. Half the time has passed and Kaito was sure his detective is already there at their secondary escape, conveniently down the small canal running alongside the factory. It was a rather loud escape (they have managed to procure a speedboat for the night) and it does not provide them with adequate cover, hence it was a secondary escape rather than their primary. But with the primary having been compromised, they are willing to risk it.

"Though first, the Ojou." Kaito approached the end of the corridor, finding another set of heavy doors barring him from the next section of the factory. He repeated the same action of short circuiting the electronic lock and picking at the physical lock. The door opened onto another dark stairwell, this one with metallic stairs, that led to another office-like room with upturned furniture. Nothing was of note in this particular room, only the usual chair, table, and cabinet display, though it was a welcome from the overly bright white lights. Thankfully, there were no cameras in this particular room and Kaito rested for barely a minute before continuing on his trek. While the labs were in the hidden floor, this particular room and its connecting corridors seems to be part of the _legal_ facade. There were newspaper clippings inside broken and dangling frames on the wall, strewn A4 paper and stationery all over the place, and even table decor such as dead potted plants and little figurines. Kaito had to wonder what became of this factory. But before his thoughts could wander off too far, his legs took him to the final room on this floor. There was a moment of hesitance in Kaito, both in anticipation and fear. Anticipation in the fact that the little scientist was likely to be within this particular room (unless there were also staircases leading to another hidden floor) and fear at the possibility that it was a trap all along. Knowing there was very little time left and that the door would not open by itself. Kaito picked the keyhole with dexterous fingers until a soft ' _click_ ' was heard. Slowly, he turned the knob and eased the door opened. The room was a printer room, several generic printers stood side by side with a singular one having fell on the floor.

"Strange…" Generally speaking, moving office entails moving every bit of equipment. However his detective had said this factory was abandoned more than having rooted the company to relocate. "Still, printers and photocopiers are expensive pieces of equipment. Surely, no company would throw these away."

Acting on a hunch, Kaito pulled out the specially modified glasses, though instead of using the tracking function, he turned the other arm of the pair of glasses to reveal night vision. A recent upgrade had made it possible for infra-red vision, even though the EM waves are of relatively low power. He hoped that it would shed some light on the current situation.

Slowly, Kaito surveyed the dim surroundings, taking careful note of each change in colour tone on the singular lens. The blue-ish hue continued coherently as his eyes peered into every nook and cranny of the room, barely any noticeable difference on the cool walls. No cracks or sudden changes in temperature along the surface for Kaito to investigate. Looking up onto the ceiling, just in case, there were no discernible difference either. Just the usual ducts, pipes and electrical wiring made more evident due to the air and electrical current flow that changed the object's temperature. Sighing, and not really having much hope for any further evidence inside the room, Kaito looked to the floor. Again, nothing of note up until he was about to leave and his eyes skimmed over the locations of the photocopiers and printers once more. There was a strangely uniform line evident through his lens. Straining his ears, Kaito could barely make out soft thumps of sound, which he had initially thought to be a by-product from the air-conditioning. The more he paid attention, the more unnatural the sound. The volume of the thumps varies ever so slightly, becoming softer and softer until at random where it suddenly became loud once more. The sound was also slightly muffled and sometimes accompanied with other strange sounds that was similar to a groan.

Focusing on the sound, Kaito managed to pinpoint it to have originated from the same unnatural straight line he identified earlier. Not wasting a moment, he tugged at the heavy equipment, hoping to move it even an inch to examine the spot. Even as Kaito was aware of time passing during his heavy lifting, he hoped he could make it to the rendezvous point. What felt like an extremely long time of muscle work was in actuality ten minutes and finally Kaito managed to maneuver the printer to a more manageable position. The single unnatural line on the lens turned out to be a small square on the ground. Kaito felt around the edges and managed to locate a small indentation. Reaching in, he found a handle. He was weary it might be booby-trapped but he had very little time to lose. Instead, he braved the unknown and pulled the handle upwards.

Inside the small dark space was the prize he was looking for. The small scientist cramped into the tiny space with her hands and legs tied tightly with a combination of duct tape and wire fasteners. Her mouth was gagged with additional cloth and duct tape. She seemed to have been blindfolded at one point but the small piece of material had been dislodged to rest on her neck instead. She was saying something to Kaito, possibly to urge him to do something. Quickly and efficiently, Kaito reached to release the duct tape and cloth.

"Hurry!" She struggled against her restraints. "You don't have time! LEAVE!"

"Not leaving without you Ojou. Otherwise Shinichi would have my head." Kaito let out a tooth revealing grin.

"NO TIME! You just triggered a count down!" She nodded her head to where the trap door was. Sure enough, there was a counter attached on the door that Kaito had not noticed before. It read less than ten minutes left before disaster.

With no time to free her from the rest of the restraints, Kaito heaved her up onto her shoulders like a sack of potato and began his mad dash to put as much distance as possible between him and the danger.

"Any idea what it could be?" He skidded around the corner, going up instead of down, earning him a rather painful kick from the scientist in his hold.

"Bomb perhaps?" She managed to stay rather balanced on his shoulder. "Though I doubt it would be a _normal_ bomb. I've heard Rum likes to experiment."

Kaito swore softly when he entered a seemingly random room. This was a room he identified through Shinichi's map to be most accessible to their secondary escape. Unfortunately, the windows were barred shut with iron structures stretching across the window pane. Fortunately, the gap between the bars meant it would be just enough for the young scientist to squeeze through, just barely, and escape.

"Here's where I leave you." Kaito pulled out his multi-purpose knife and began the arduous task of slicing through plastic and tape. Once freed, she rubbed at her wrists as Kaito attaches a harness and rope ensemble to her. "You should fit through the gap. Use this and abseil down. Shinichi should be waiting somewhere below in a speed boat. Tell him...I'll meet up soon back home. And not to wait up."

"What do you mean?" Kaito pushed the little scientist towards the windows, helping her up onto the ledge even as she tries to turn back to face him. His deft hands made quick work of the window's lock and he opened them fully into the evening air.

"I wouldn't fit through these so I'm taking another route." He gave a small shove to which she managed to brace herself on the iron bars to prevent her from actually falling down. "Come on, don't resist."

"Kudo-kun would never forgive you, you know." She stared directly into his eyes, boring into his soul as her words made a mark on his mind. "He would probably never forgive me either for living if that were the case."

"Shinichi's not like that." He allowed a small smile to play on his lips. "He's the type to treasure each life saved."

"Not mine. After all, I'm quite expandable." She turned back towards the windows. When she turned her head back just slightly to eye Kaito, he felt a sudden sense of guilt coursing through him.

"Go on, I'll catch up later." He waved her out, turning to walk towards the room's threshold. They came to a standstill as two pairs of eyes dared the other to make a move first. "I'm not leaving here until I see you're safely out the window and going down the rope. Otherwise I'm sure you'll find your way back up here. And the longer you take, the less time I have at an escape." He hoped to guilt trip the little scientist into moving.

"Don't hurt Kudo-kun then." She stated before climbing out, hand over hand she disappeared from Kaito's voice.

"I don't plan to." Kaito waited for another minute before rushing out of the room. There were two other escape routes in the building, though only one would be less guarded (at least he hoped). "Well, let's test my luck than shall we?" He spoke to nothing in particular, voice coming out more amused than before as adrenaline rushed through his blood. In a sense, this was more intense from a chase in KID's heist, perhaps it was because of the higher stakes or perhaps he was in actual enemy territory. Either way, the thrill was indescribable.

 **-TBC-**


	74. First Danger

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Please don't kill me.

* * *

 **First Danger**

Kaito ran as fast as he could, dodging the stray patrol that managed to spot him during his escape. It was purely bad luck to have such an encounter, and it definitely had nothing to do with Kaito's skills as a phantom thief. At the back of his mind though, he could hear the imaginary voice of his detective admonishing him for his inattention.

Kaito threw down another smoke bomb as he rounded another corner. As much as he wanted to use the sleeping pallets, he refrained from the action. Letting them keep their consciousness would help them to escape once that timer hits zero, which would most likely go off in a minute or so by Kaito's guess. It also meant he had to make a mad dash to his chosen exit, the time-honoured tradition of escape via hang-glider. He packed the incognito version of the hang-glider with him today instead of his trademark white. It was meant to be used as an emergency-only, and this current predicament surely counts as an emergency.

There was a series of coughing from behind him, possibly through inhalation. Kaito made sure to hold his breath for this particular concoction of smoke had chilli pepper extract in it, causing irritation of the throat and watery eyes. It was similar to a pepper spray, only more potent. Seeing as his general chasers (i.e. Task Force) were nearly all immune to the normal pepper sprays, Kaito had to create more inventive versions of it. He also had a stink version of the smoke bombs and one that causes strange hallucination (he rarely used that one, reserving them for his _other_ chasers). He dared to glance behind to see a still shadow within the mist of smoke, but he kept his fast pace as he ran up the staircase. Kaito took care to actually open several of the doors leading to other floors as he ascended the staircase, to create a distraction and to look as though he escaped through the lower floors when in fact he was aiming for the roof.

He made swift work of the lock baring his rooftop escape, opening and closing the steel doors without a single sound or dislodging a single speck of dust on the ground. However, he could not let himself relax just yet even as he neared to his point of escape. Fiddling with his clothes, he managed to unfurl out the hang-glider and secured the struts into place. He tested for wind direction, thanking his patron goddess that the weather was amiable for a flight. The building was lower than Kaito was normally used to but he could make do with the low altitude. His only concern was the closeness to nearby buildings, and not being able to catch the updraft caused by the change in air temperature.

He slowly stepped up to his launching point, letting himself have a final look towards the doorway just in case, before stepping off the building. Unfortunately, the door chose the exact moment to slam open, causing a ruckus, and pot-shots were taken towards his previous location. He felt searing heat on his shoulders and he knew his hang-glider was compromised. Kaito's glider descended rather gracelessly as he lost control. Kaito locked his jaws as he rummaged about his pocket for his card gun. He managed to fire it off towards one of the opened windows, the hook securing itself onto a ledge, before he disengaged his hang-glider. The black glider fell swiftly without Kaito's added control, twirling in the air before crashing onto the hard concrete.

Kaito's hold on the card gun jerked on his shoulders, causing a groan to emit from his throat. He could feel the strain placed onto his shoulder as he climbed up, the wire cutting into his hands more than usual. He managed to heave himself over the ledge and allowed a minute of resting. The room was too silent, only to suggest that a majority of the people have evacuated the building, leaving the more expandable agents to comb the interiors for traces of Kaito. Glancing at his watch, he guessed he had less than a minute left and it was not enough time for the other escape.

"Improv time." Kaito glanced out the window he just climbed through. Three storeys up without any pipes to scale down nor any form of tree, shrub, or foliage to cushion his fall, his only option left was to try and find a window overlooking the waterways that were not barred with iron even though he was quite sure Shinichi had left the pick-up location now that the time has passed.

Opening the first door he saw in the corridor, Kaito was elated to find an open window overlooking the waterways. There was not much time to lose as he searches around for a place to secure his line. Not having any choice, he chose the heavy cabinet by the corner and tied his line around the leg. Giving the line an experimental tug and placing all his weight behind it, Kaito saw very little movement with the cabinet. Deciding it was now or never, walked over to the window to secure the line around his own waist before his climb out the window.

Two hand holds down and all hell broke loose.

There was a loud eruption from the building, followed by fire spouting from the windows nearby. Whatever the bomb was, Kaito was sure they put accelerant into the mix to have caused such a large explosion, or that there could have been multiple bombs. He could feel the heat on his skin as fire burned too close for comfort. Kaito quickened his pace and instead of the careful climb, he let himself slide down the wire, all the while ignoring the burn on his hand. Though, several seconds later, a second explosion ruptured many of the window frames. Kaito watched in morbid fascination as the metallic frame came closer towards him. He had no way of escaping as jumping down into the cold waters below at such a height would result in more injuries that would hinder his escape. He clung onto the wire as best he could, flattening himself to the side of the wall to avoid the falling debris.

However, his efforts were in vain for the metallic frame struck him on the head, causing him to lose grip from the momentum as he tumbled down into the dark, cold, waters below. Faintly, he heard another explosion and the roaring of flames before he hit the water's surface. More debris fell as he tries to surface for air but this time, instead of a metallic frame, it was fragments of cement and concrete. The rubble rain caused the water to become more turbulent, stirring up the silt and mud from below. Directionality was lost on Kaito as he floundered about the water. He reached out what he assumes to be the topside but was suddenly struck by concrete and steel rebars. He let out a voiceless cry, losing precious oxygen in the process, when he felt the contact of the heavy object on his wrist. The debris managed to hook one of its rebar onto Kaito's clothing, dragging him downwards into the murky waters. Kaito struggled valiantly to create a larger tear to allow the steel bar to pass through the material, but the water was hindering and the lack of oxygen in his lungs was causing him to lose the little strength he had left. Just as he managed to free himself of one obstacle, another came in the form of a large cluster of debris. In the back of his mind, Kaito knew The Organisation was removing all forms of evidence of their habitation from the building, thus the large explosion that would draw in crowds but leave little physical signs of the building having ever existed.

He floundered underwater, trying his best to avoid the larger pieces and let the smaller ones hit him with bearable pain. As he thought he was cleared of the debris, for how much concrete can a single building be consist of, the largest piece came unsuspectingly atop Kaito. There was no where he could hide when it struck him first on the head then grazing his side. Thankfully it had not resulted in him trapped beneath the rather large concrete slab but its fractured edges and exposed steel left nasty gashes along the side of his face and had probably dislocated his shoulder along with tearing skin along the whole of his left body and leg. Kaito feared this might be the end as he struggled to regain his senses but in between the darkening vision and blaring pain, Kaito eventually submitted to the depths of oblivion even as he felt himself floating in the water and abruptly coming to a stop.

 **-TBC-**


	75. First Switch

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Please, PLEASE don't kill me.

* * *

 **First Switch**

His eyes felt as though glue had been poured over it as he tries to open a fraction. Light streamed in between his lashes, causing a wince, but he was adamant in opening his eyes. His body felt like weighted lead, yet at the same time felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Feeling across his skin was dull, he barely registered the rather rough texture of cloth beneath his fingers or the coolness of sheets currently covering his body. Heaving out a breathless sigh, he tries to turn his head towards one side, noting the whiteness of the room and the blandness of decor. The smell of antiseptic was heavy, suggesting he was in a medical facility, possibly a hospital but the lack of monitoring equipment and the emergency call button suggested otherwise. He tries to move but finds his wrists were bound by leather to the bed. An experimental tug resulted in more pain than it was worth.

He felt he should panic but at the same time, his mind was telling him to stay calm and figure out the situation as well as a method of escape. But where should he escape to?

At the same moment, the door slide opened with a smooth rattle, revealing a rather shapely woman and a well-groomed man in a bespoke suit. There was something in those facial features that rang alarm bells in his mind but he paid such warnings no heed.

"Good to see you are finally awake." The man spoke with a smooth voice. He took a seat in the chair set beside the bed.

"W...who...are you?" He looked at the face with confusion, noting a strangely lazy eye beneath the wire-rim glasses. There was a moment of surprise on the man's face as his scratchy voice made the sound.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." He motioned for the woman to come over, who quickly undid the clasps on his wrists. He tries to sit up further but between the pain and the lack of energy, he sank back down into the bed. "Let's see...where should I start…"

"Um...was there...someone else who was supposed to be with me?" There was a sense of loss when only the man and woman came through the doorway. He had been expecting someone else, someone with bright blue eyes. "Someone who's...like me?"

"Like…? Oh, you mean your partner then." The man leaned back into his seat. "Well, I guess I can start with how you ended up here then. But first, how much do you remember?"

"I...don't know…" He hesitated, looking for any signs that could trigger a thought or memory. "I know that I'm in a medical facility that's not a hospital. Perhaps a private clinic. I know I'm in Japan, Tokyo to be exact. But I can't recall anything about myself specifically. Only a pair of bright blue eyes that belonged to someone that looked like me…" He frown at the lack of confidence in his words. He felt as though it was unlike him, the speech patterns and choice of vocabulary felt wrong.

"Ok then, how about we start with your name first?" There was a sense of gentleness in the man's voice, something that brought a chill rather than comfort. "Your name is Kuroba Kaito, aka Absinthe Verte. I'm your adoptive father of sorts after your own father passed away in a tragic accident. Your father used to work for me, in addition to his magician career, and was like my right-hand man. However, my enemies, sensing the danger, decided to put him out of the picture."

Kaito had a vague sense of a fire on stage but he could barely see the features of the person in his mind. He figured that was how his father had died, on stage, because of sabotage. He nodded, waiting for the man to continue.

"After your father's death, I took you in, along with your dearest friend for he too had been targeted due to his association with you, and by extension myself. Neither of you wanted to let things be and started...well...working for me would be the correct term. Although I treat both of you like a son rather than one of my employees." He reached up to fluff Kaito's hair, which he initially shied away but then tries to relax himself. If this man in front of him was family, there was no reason for him to flinch at contact.

"Is that where my...second name, Absinthe Verte came in?" He asked hesitantly, the words sounding foreign to his tongue.

"At least I'm glad your intelligence is still intact…" There was a sigh of relief from man along with a grateful smile. "Yes. I help run an organisation, or at least used to until my enemies infiltrated our ranks and caused distrust between my people. Now, I have splintered off on my own, gathering those I trusted with all my heart to my side. Including you and your partner."

"Then where is this _partner_?" He glanced from side to side, with an expectant gaze towards the doorway as though any moment now a particular individual would walk in and greet Kaito with a smile and shining blue eyes.

"I don't know how to break this to you, but, you were the only one we managed to retrieve after capture from my enemies. That last mission you went with your partner landed both of you in their experiment room and...I am sad to say the pair of you were captured for an extended amount of time. Who knows what they have done to both of you." The man reached out to give a comforting squeeze on Kaito's shoulder, another touch he wanted to shy away from. His own fists took hold of the free fabric from the blanket in frustration silently questioning how could he have left his own partner and escape himself.

"Then…" However, there was still hope in Kaito, he knew that his partner would not go down so easily even if the face and name of his partner still eludes him. After all, someone who could keep up with Kaito must be skillful in his own right. There was a sense that his partner always chased after him, so maybe this time Kaito could reverse their roles and chase after his partner instead.

"We suspect that Absinthe Blanche is still alive somewhere but we're unsure of what condition he would be in." Retrieving back his own arm, the man looked over towards where the woman stood with her back leaning on the blank wall.

The woman then took up the narration, her voice extremely smooth but lacked emotions. "The aim of the last mission was to retrieve experimental data and from what you have delivered back, they were doing something with the brain. From our experts, it was concluded that they were experimenting on mind manipulation and memory. We have reason to believe they may have devised ways of extracting information from our agents through such means." She crossed her arms in a defensive pose as she stared into his eyes. A chill ran down Kaito's spine.

The man nodded before turning attention back towards Kaito, "perhaps they found a way to brainwash our agents, or perhaps they found a way to manipulate our agent's memories. Either way, I'm hoping Blanche survived intact, or at least relatively intact even if you are missing some recent memories. Like you, he is like a son to me."

"Can you...at least tell me Blanche's real name?" Kaito whispered softly, eyes drawn towards the white sheet as though it held the answers to the world. There was a strange pang in his chest as he tries to imagine the features of his partner, he knew instinctively they looked alike but somehow he felt as though they were complete opposites of each other. And for some odd, inexplicable reason, Kaito felt as though the name Blanche does not fit with his view of his partner.

"Kudo Shinichi." The man was quite forthcoming with the information. Yet, other than bringing up feelings of warmth, Kaito could not remember anything more specific about his partner. He thought a name could help him recall his memories but all he came up with was sounds of soft whispers in his ear, a pair of burning blue eyes sometimes hidden beneath a pair of overly large glasses, a blur of black and white whizzing past his ear, and a view of the night sky overlooking a park. None of the images made any sense and does not seem to be stringing together coherently.

"Then when can I leave and start looking for him?" Even if he could not remember anything in particular about his partner, Kaito knew Kudo Shinichi was extremely important to him. The sense of urgency to seek Kudo Shinichi out was hard to ignore, it feels as though they belonged together.

"Not unless you've fully recovered. Then we can have you settled back at your home. However, we won't be putting you on any active missions until I am sure you'll be fine on your own." The man stood up, gave Kaito another squeeze of the shoulders, before moving towards the doorway. "And I know for a fact that you want to be on the field again but I'm not going to risk your health my Son."

"Wait," Kaito reached out, ignoring the sudden pain from his movement. "I need to know, what do I normally call you?"

There was a strange smile on the man's face as he turned back to face Kaito. He could not suppress the shiver as a single eye pierced into his soul.

"Sometimes Uncle, but most of the time I ask you to call me Rum to avoid further unnecessary associations that could be picked up by spies or enemies."

Without further words, he stepped out of the room, leaving the rather shapely lady with the cool expression. Kaito frowned when such attention was directed towards him.

"Then? Are you my _Auntie_?" Kaito asked somewhat mockingly, a tone that sounded more like himself rather than the timid speech he had been using up until now.

The woman laughed, not really offended by the term. "You may wish so but I'm more like a friend you hate or possibly an enemy that you love." As she walked by the foot of the bed, she patted Kaito on the legs covered with the blanket and left a soft message that Kaito could barely hear. "Heal soon young Dove. The game would be boring if you cannot fly."

Kaito wanted to call out for the woman again, for her to stop to at least give him her name. But something in his mind told him that the woman loved riddles. The phrase, spoken in English with a smoothly unaccented voice, 'A secret makes a woman Woman' echoed inside his head and Kaito could not help but wonder what the phrase meant even though it suited the woman very well.

xxxxx

A full week being cooped inside an overly white room and Kaito was relishing in the feeling of being able to stretch his legs and breath in the fresh air on the curbside of the road as he waited for the car to pick him up. His hands itched to do _something_ as he waited somewhat patiently for his escort, the same shapely woman who appeared when he first woke up. He was disappointed when none other has visited him during his time in the medical facility, no co-workers nor friends. From how Rum explained things to him on the first day, it sounds as though Kaito had a life outside of doing the odd missions for his Uncle, so it was only normal to assume he had friends beyond the Organisation. And yet, he remained alone with only the company of several overly helpful nurses, all extremely well endowed and dressed in rather short skirts.

"Everything ok young Dove?" The white convertible parked in front of Kaito, startling him from his thoughts. It was both rare and common to be surprised, though Kaito was not sure why that was.

"It's fine." He took to the passenger seat smoothly, "just grateful that I'm out of the room."

"Like a true bird, you hate to be cooped up." With an amused chuckle, they sped off on the road.

Kaito barely recognised the buildings that sped pass the windows. No structure stood out, though whenever they pass by a park, Kaito would instinctively look up into the sky to search for something. If his companion had noticed his strange actions, she said nothing though there was a satisfactory grin to her face whenever Kaito looked to be engrossed in the view.

In no time, they arrived at a nondescript building. The plain exterior drawing up blanks in Kaito's mind. His companion handed over a card key and pointed towards the small reader to the side of the front door. Glancing between the two, Kaito walked over and awkwardly swiped the card between the reader. The red light changed to green and the automatic doors opened invitingly. The lobby was once again very sparsely furnished with a set of letter boxes to one side and a security counter on the other. The security man looked up briefly at Kaito before glancing over at his companion. An exchange of nod later, the security went back to the CCTV feed and left Kaito standing. He had to wonder whether he had ever been on speaking terms with the man.

"Come on young Dove," she directed Kaito towards the elevators, "we're going up to the top."

Kaito had to use his key card again for access to the top floor. He had to wonder whether such stringency is required. Then again, this building seems to be a high-end residential building most likely housing a variety of the nouvelle riche so maybe it was a standard. Kaito had a feeling that he had been living in a house until now and that this was the first time he stepped foot inside the building, but it cannot be true if these were indeed his living quarters. He looked at his companion in confusion.

"Do I live alone?" He asked, not wanting to actually question whether or not he lived here before. It would sound too strange especially since he was told this was his apartment.

"You live with your partner." She gestured towards the front door, urging Kaito to open it. He hesitated by the card reader, it felt wrong but he did not question further the feeling.

Swinging the door open revealed a rather spacious foyer, with ample room for several pairs of footware, some even left strewn haphazardly on the floor. Strangely enough, amongst the sneakers and sandals, there was a pair of heeled boots which should be wrong in an all male apartment yet out of everything Kaito has seen thus far, it was the only thing that felt right. Shaking his head, Kaito ventured further into the apartment, to which he was confronted with a large open space with a dark leather sofa set up in front of an electric fireplace. On its mantle was a collection of silver frames. To one side was an open kitchen with a pair stools set beside the counter. There was a bookcase separating the living area to what Kaito assumed would be the sleeping area. Foregoing exploration of the books, he approached the mantle place and lifted one of the silver frames from its place.

The picture looked very peaceful, showing Kaito standing next to his partner below a sakura tree with doves and petals dancing around them in the wind. Unfortunately, the picture was very blurred, possibly due to a lack of focus. Turning towards his gaze towards the rest of the pictures, he found every one of them were also blurred.

"Who took these photos?" He voiced his query, eyes never leaving the photos. Somehow, he felt creepy looking at it. "They're all out of focus."

"They're supposed to serve a purpose. However, what for, I would not be able to tell you." She shrugged, walking towards the kitchen area with a certain degree of familiarity.

"Have you been here before?" Replacing the out of focus picture in its original position, Kaito could not feel but sense something was missing.

"Once, some time after you moved into the place."

"Part of the house warming committee then?" He joked as he ran a hand on the counter. They were too clean for a place not to have been inhabited for extended time. "Did you leave a gift for m-...us?" He still was not able to think of this place as his own, nor did it feel to have belonged to him. All the furniture, placement of objects, were somewhat familiar but there was a sense of wrongness to it.

"You won't find it anymore. It was perishable." She rummaged around one of the drawers and pulled out several sheaves of paper. "Grocery is normally delivered to the apartment twice a week and meals once a day." She pointed at the contact number on one of the sheets before flipping over to a set of passwords and usernames. "You can order them online…"

Kaito frowned, all this seemed as though he was under house arrest. He must have voiced out his thoughts as she quirked an eyebrow with an amused expression on her face.

"No, just that Rum took the liberties of ordering for grocery delivery and meals to spare you the trouble." She shrugged, leaving the paper strewn on the table. "However, should you actually want to go out for shopping, know that you're... _vulnerable_ in your current condition and Rum might have asked several of his men to keep an eye on you."

"It makes him sound like a control freak." Though Kaito was quite sure Rum was one. "Anything else _Auntie_?"

"Auntie?" She seemed surprised at the name.

"Well, seeing as I don't know what to call you and you had accompanied my...Uncle...I guess that makes you Auntie." To Kaito, it sounds extremely logical even if his heart was telling him there were other more apt names to call the woman.

She laughed at his logic. "Once you remember, I'm sure you'll amend your name for me. I remember you had quite a nice selection of nicknames for me, young Dove."

"Why do you call me that?" His questions drew an upturned smirk and raised eyebrows. "That name, Dove, why?"

"Oh? Would you rather be called Verte then?"

Kaito shook his head, that name sounded ever more jarring that the use of Dove. His mind was rejecting the name with vigour.

"Can you call me by my own name?" Slightly frustrated he looked for something to do with his hands. Idly, he took a nearby towel and began wiping down the counter.

"I always call you Dove, you weren't too bothered by it then so why does it bother you now?"

"That's because I don't normally see you so often…" He muttered softly under his breath, the words coming out without being filtered by his brain. For a moment, he wondered what that means.

"Recover soon Dove, the game's boring as it is now." She waved with a smile on her face, leaving Kaito with a small pile of paper on the dining room table and the silence of the apartment. Glancing over at the pile of paper, Kaito decided to let it be. His feet automatically drifted back towards the mantle, eyes browsing the selection of out-of-focus images. There was something unsettling about the images, something the rubbed him the wrong way. Yet for the life of him, Kaito could not put words to the feeling.

"What are you trying to tell me…" He muttered, hands brushing over the silver frames. "What are you secrets…"

 **-TBC-**


	76. First Fake

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: A bit late, this update, but I've been rather busy these weeks. Not enough time to sit and upload (yes, I've written several scenes but haven't edit them yet so that's a plus...)

* * *

 **First Fake**

Kaito lasted 48 hours held inside the apartment before going slightly insane. Meals were delivered at 6pm sharp with a ring of the doorbell, his meal of choice was often Japanese home cooking. Though he noted the absence of seafood on his plate for those meals, which was a strange occurrence, strange but good and much appreciated. On the second morning, groceries were delivered and Kaito spent much time rummaging through and sorting out everything. There was a wide selection of chocolates along with sweets of all sorts along with fresh produce, fruit and vegetables mainly but a nice cut of meat as well. Kaito noted the food amount was enough for one person, which in itself was ringing alarm bells in Kaito's mind. If the apartment houses two people, and groceries were delivered regularly, then there should be more of everything. Yet, it was not the case.

Stranger still was Kaito's ear constantly picking up a high pitched humming sound. He checked all of the electronics in the apartment, including the flat screen TV that had been hidden behind the rows of photo frames. However, his search yielded no piece of electronic were left in its On, or Standby state.

"Just what is this place…" He mumbled over a cup of lukewarm chocolate that tasted rather bland as though it was missing something crucial. Even the cup felt different to the touch, though Kaito himself could not be sure what he was comparing that with seeing as his memory was missing.

Not wanting to stay inside the apartment any longer, even though he had been advised against leaving, Kaito pocketed the access card and took the elevator down. The security man peered up the moment the doors were opened and had an alarmed look on his face, as though he did not expect anyone to leave. Kaito nodded cordially to the man and stepped out of the double doors.

The freedom from surrounding walls felt like godsend though some part of Kaito reminded him that if his partner were with him in the apartment, he would not feel so trapped even when remaining indoors.

Two streets down, Kaito felt an uneasy chill down his spine. He casually looked at a window display though his focus was more on the reflection of the glass than the shop's contents. He noted the passing pedestrian traffic, mentally cataloguing each individual. After several long seconds, he saw a peculiar person rather out of place in the environment. Dressed too formally in his suit, he stood leaning on a building as though he was waiting for someone. Yet, there was none of the distracted gaze or the focus on the approaching pedestrians. Rather the focus was close to where Kaito was standing. Deciding to test out his assumption, Kaito took to the streets once more. Several blocks later, Kaito decided to stop and enter a random shop, which happens to sell female clothes. The shopkeeper greeted rather curiously at Kaito but otherwise left him to browse the dresses by himself. Kaito took up position at the corner closest to the window overlooking the streets. Sure enough, the same man stood on the opposite street, this time sitting on the bench inside a bus station.

Frowning, Kaito decided something must be done to lose the tail. He had no intention of letting the man follow him as he explored the area. Taking his time in the shop, he made several selection of dresses before walking toward the cashier, inquiring about a fitting. The shopkeeper looked at him wearily but otherwise went to the storeroom for the required dresses and accompanying accessories as another directed Kaito towards the fitting room. He took his time to try on the dresses, earning compliments from the two sales for his choice of clothing (and how they actually fitted him). Thanking them, he paid for the goods as well as asking to borrow some of their makeup. Amusedly, the sales agreed and led him back to the staff room, where he then made his magic.

Thirty minutes later, he used the back entrance of the shop and walked out of an alleyway, taking careful note of where his tail was. He passed by his tail, giving him a playful and flirtatious wink before sauntering off in a random direction. His legs took him to a commercial district and spying a group of pedestrians gathering outside a rather posh looking building, Kaito decided to yield to his curiosity and went over for a look.

On the floor was a body, carefully covered with a dark jacket to obstruct the view. However, the pooling blood continued to expand and was given a wide berth. To the side, the building's security were frantically trying to keep people back and away from the scene. However, what caught Kaito's attention was a particularly confident individual standing in the midst of all the chaos. The immaculate head of dark hair turned purposefully to survey the surroundings. Kaito was captured in those bright blue eyes, how it focused onto each individual, picking out the characteristics and details. The gaze finally settled onto Kaito, where it lingered. There was _something_ in those blue eyes that resonated with Kaito and for a singular moment, he felt he could not breath. Grasping onto his shirt, Kaito quickly hurried away from the location, choosing to lean onto a wall inside the nearest alleyway and away from those bright sapphires.

Both his head and heart was pounding. It felt as though his head was about to burst and his heart would jump out of his body. His breaths became more ragged as he ripped off the hat in an attempt to fan himself to rid himself of the heat blooming from his chest. He stumbled on the journey back to the apartment but the moment he stepped inside the lobby, Kaito felt the whole world was shifting beneath his feet and he proceeded to black out.

The next time he woke up, he was inside the medical facility again. Only this time his head did not feel like it was stuffed with cotton. It felt as though the fog had been lifted and he could think clearer.

The door slide open to reveal Rum and Vermouth striding confidently into the room and Kaito had a moment of calmness settling into him. He briefly wondered what type of game these two were playing seeing as he was not restrained.

"How are you feeling Kaito-kun?" Rum asked in a rather soft and familial tone. Kaito held back a frown as memories resurfaced, about how Rum treated him like a supposed son. Quickly, he realised he could use the current situation to his advantage.

"What happened?" Instead of replying the question, Kaito chose to ask for information. He tried to act as confused as he could.

"The security inside the apartment building saw you collapsing on the floor and quickly called us." Rum looked concern but Kaito knew this was an act. "It was a good thing as well, seeing as putting you in a hospital would do you more harm than good. I have too many enemies keeping a careful eye out for you and your partner."

"I...collapsed?" There was slight soreness to his head and Kaito hesitantly reached up, feeling the tight wrappings of a bandage.

"Now, tell me what happened." Rum demanded. His hands were inching to a jacket pocket, where Kaito suspect to be hiding some sort of weapon. To the side, Vermouth was also taking the same precaution.

"I...remember feeling nauseated." He lied, "it started some time after I went out, after the shopping...I knew I had to come back so...I walked? I don't remember much only the need to go somewhere safe." Kaito furrowed his brows, clenched his hands into a fist as though struggling to remember when in reality, everything was as clear as day. "There was...I think I felt some pin prick? Maybe a bobby pin from the clothes? Before feeling nausea…and there was this smell...iron?"

Rum frowned and turned to Vermouth, who shook her head and began weaving another tale for Kaito's sake. "It's probably an side-effect from whatever experimentation you were administered during capture. Maybe an overload of senses. It would be best to stay indoors for the time being."

Rum nodded. "You will stay here for a 24 hour observation. Afterwards, she'll bring you back to the apartment where you will be staying until I say you can leave. Do I make myself clear?"

Kaito acted like a small child being scolded, head hanging as he replied "Yes".

"It's for your own safety." Rum laid a hand on Kaito's shoulder. "I don't want you to collapse again and I won't risk your health just because you wanted some fresh air. If I can spare the people, I'll have them come pick you up for a stroll outdoors. Otherwise, you are not to leave the apartment by yourself."

"Yes Uncle." Kaito had difficulty forcing down the grimace at the familial address.

"Good." With a final pat, Rum directed the conversation to lighter topics. It seemed as though he was keeping watch, and a close eye, on Kaito's behaviour for the smallest tell to indicate when he was lying. But Kaito was a professional, he kept up the appearance of a dutiful and obedient nephew even if he dearly wanted to do something nasty.

'Perhaps I can turn this to our advantage.' He thought to himself as he pretended to pay attention to Rum's words. Kaito spared a glance at Vermouth who had a tight frown on her face that had Kaito mentally sweating in buckets. It looked as though she saw through Kaito.

"It's nice for you to stay so long with my Uncle." Kaito could not really stand to be in his presence for too long and it was a subtle reminder at the current time. "Will you be staying for dinner as well? I remember last time, the nurses brought in a slice of chocolate cake for me and it was really nice. Maybe we can request it again."

"Is it time already?" Rum looked startled but it was evident that it was another act. "I better go. There's still a lot of things to follow up."

Standing, he took exited without waiting for Vermouth. The woman stared down at Kaito with intense eyes.

"Is something wrong Auntie?" Kaito had to take care not to call Vermouth by her nickname.

"You…" She took note of Kaito's confused expression, "are you _sure_ you're alright? With this, with everything."

"Well, it's not like I enjoy staying here. But if Uncle insisted, then there's not much I can do." He shrugged, earning him a glare from the woman. "I don't like being babysat, so maybe you can help placate him?" It was the truth that he did not like having someone on him 24/7, and whoever was sent would definitely be spying on Kaito as well. If he were to pass on critical information to Shinichi, having a babysitter with him would just mess things up.

"Humph." She crossed her arms in distaste. Though it was unnerving that Vermouth had figured him out so early on. "I'll see what I can do."

Kaito was thanking Lady Luck for Vermouth's cooperation. Hopefully, she could find the opportunity to pass on the message to Shinichi but Kaito was not that optimistic.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: It's been some time since there was an OMAKE in the series (can't quite remember actually since I've been too into writing other fics) but I've decided to add this as extra rather than as the actual story.

* * *

 **-OMAKE: Helplessness-**

Shinichi waited for the longest time on the speed boat that was their secondary exit. Haibara had been securely hidden beneath the tarp and the time for leaving had passed minutes ago. Yet Shinichi still continued to wait even under the falling debris and roaring fire. He knew Kaito was still alive, knew his magician was going to escape this death trap and yet, he could not find him. Biting on his bottom lips, Shinichi tightened his hold on the steering, ready for the moment when Kaito would land on the boat and urge them to leave.

"Kudo-kun," Haibara's voice startled Shinichi. Reflexively, he pulled out a tranquilizer gun and aimed it at the direction of sound. Haibara did not seem put out by the possible assault.

"Haibara, you'll get yourself killed like that."

"I've had worst." She shrugged as she stepped out from her hiding location. Shinichi frowned and was about to tell her to go back to hiding though only received a rather cold glare in return.

"We should probably go..." Shinichi was reluctant to step on the gas pedal, but he had already risked too much time.

"Are you sure Kudo-kun?" She glanced up just as another window shattered and began raining glass onto the ground. "There's still time, we can wait longer. Or..."

"No Haibara, I'll not risk it." Resolve settled in his mind. They have spent too much effort to rescue Haibara and Shinichi was not about to risk Kaito's effort. "We need to leave now. We've already overstayed our welcome."

"Kudo-kun. I can go back in if you want." Without Shinichi noticing, Haibara stood at his side with her small hand enclosing around Shinichi's pale ones. "I can go back inside and search for him."

Shinichi only shook his hand before beginning to pull away from their spot. Once Shinichi had enough clearance, he sped them on their way down the channel and towards a small dock some ways away.

The whole journey was made in tense silence, even then Shinichi dropped Haibara off at Beika and returned to the apartment. He made the usual checks for bugs and trackers before entering the building. Shinichi hoped that by the time he opened the door, Kaito would be there to greet him with a smile and a warm cup of coffee before telling him off for being late.

Unfortunately, Shinichi's hopes were dashed as all he saw was darkness when he opened the front door. Checking the whole apartment, he could not see a single sign of his magician having returned. Stripping himself out of the dirty clothes, he took a cold shower before snuggling into the all-too-cold and all-too-large bed. He tries to take comfort in the scent of Kaito's pillow, which he held close to his heart. Sleep did not come easily even as Shinichi closed his eyes.

In the darkness beneath his eyelids, Shinichi could only see Kaito struggling to escape the burning building. His mind conjured up the face of devastation when Kaito realised Shinichi had left. With a start, Shinichi sat up on the bed, clutching the pillow tighter. He remained seated for the whole night and barely registered the sun rising.

For the next few days, Shinichi operated in automation. He went to his classes, bought groceries (with an absurd amount of sweet foodstuffs and chocolate). Ran was the first to notice his strange behaviour, though it could be contributed to their regular coffee meetings.

"Shinichi, are you sure your ok?" She asked with great concern, taking hold of Shinichi's pale and cold hands.

"I'm fine Ran. Why do you ask?" His reply was more automatic and monotone, though it had not really registered in his mind.

"You're drinking milk tea, not the usual coffee. And you've added lots of milk and sugar. It isn't like you to suddenly switch your taste." She gently extracted Shinichi's hand from his death grip on the cup. "Does it have anything to do with Kuroba-kun's sudden disappearance?"

Shinichi knew Ran had always been observant, only that she often lacked the confidence to announce her deductions. In his mind, she would have made a great detective if she put her mind to it.

"Shinichi, you know I'm here for you right?" Shinichi somehow overlapped this current Ran with the Ran that Conan saw, the same older sister feel he had felt coming from her.

"I know, but it's not really something I...or anyone could do." He shook his head. He had anonymously called the police about something happening in the warehouse and they sent forensics to the place. Shinichi had, after pulling some strings, managed to have his hands on the reports. There was a lot of detail, and it mentioned having found bodies. But seeing as DNA matching was still underway, Shinichi could not confirm anything. However, in his heart, he wished and hoped that none came back positive for Kaito. He knew, instinctively that Kaito was still alive but if any evidence had pointed towards his magician not being here, Shinichi was sure he would break down very spectacularly.

"Shinichi. Kuroba-kun would come back. I'm sure of it." Ran said with much conviction. Shinichi had to wonder where that came from. She had the same belief that he would come back and now, just like when Shinichi disappeared, she was trying to enforce this conviction onto Shinichi.

"I...wish I know when he'd return..."

"You miss him." She treated as though Kaito had just left on a holiday, which was true in a sense because it had been the farce the pair had set up before attempting the rescue. They knew they needed time to recover and Kaito had set it up so that he seemed to have left the country for some performing work. "It's only natural for you to miss him because you care about him."

Shinichi stared into the cup, he wanted to tell Ran what had happened and maybe she could tell him how to keep positive. But then, he did not want to burden his childhood friend with such heavy information. So he kept silent, letting their get-together come to a tense close.

"Maybe a walk around town could clear your mind Shinichi." Ran suggested just as she was about to enter the train station. "You know, next time we should actually meet at Poirot instead of downtown. You remember I told you about the Detective Boys? They would have loved to meet you." She waved cheerfully, with a bright smile on her face, before pushing open the gates and entering the station.

Shinichi wandered the streets, not looking for anything in particular. It was then when he heard a scream before a thud nearby. Next to him was a body and the scream had been from the woman closeby. Quickly, he took hold of the situation, ensuring no one approached the body and that the police was called. Next he quickly caught the nearest building's security's attention and had them help in ensuring order. At least his mind was working properly and had the decency to cover up the body with his own coat. Once he was sure nothing too gruesome could be seen, though his coat would most likely need a thorough cleaning after the forensics have been through with it, he finally took in the surroundings.

It was then when he felt a familiar gaze. Immediately, his own zoomed into a person near the back where a pair of familiar violet stared back at him. Not bothering to be polite, he pushed his way through the crowd towards the disappearing back.

"Kaito!" He yelled as loud as he could over the bustling traffic and the noisy pedestrian, all the while running to catch up to his magician. "KAITO!"

He reached out, wanting to grab hold of the flailing material but was abruptly stopped by a Samaritan who pulled him back from the traffic.

"Let me go!" He struggled but already had lost sight of Kaito. Shinichi pounded the concrete ground in frustration, ignoring the concerned question of the stranger.

The sound of police sirens closing in to the area snapped Shinichi back to reality and he focused on trying to apprehend the criminal to the case.

'I'll find you.' Shinichi vowed silently as he pointed the mastermind behind the murder. 'I'll find you again Kaito. Please wait for me.'

 **-OMAKE END-**


	77. First Mission

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: Another late update and it seems like I should have not ended Kaito's misery so early but I want them together again~

* * *

 **First Mission**

Kaito refrained from pacing the whole interior of the apartment. He knew there were cameras almost everywhere, monitoring his own actions, and he really did not want to reveal the truth just yet. For the past week, he was kept indoors and away from pretty much everything, though he did have access to the niceties offered by the apartment building which funnily enough has a gym and indoor swimming pool at the basement floor. The news shown on the TV was obviously faked, or at least heavily censored. Same with the Internet access. He was not able to find his phone and knew that calling for his doves to deliver messages would be showing his hand. With nothing better to do, he tried reading the books on the shelves, only to find they were mostly about military history or weapons design. Kaito wondered what Rum was trying to hint at him. The few times he tested out the apartment's facilities found himself tailed between equipment stations and even spied upon as he did laps in the pool. Thankfully, they had the decency to stop their stalking once he entered the changing rooms, a small breath of relief.

On the verge of becoming crazier than usual, his 'babysitter' finally arrived. A young girl in her teens attached herself to Kaito's arms and dragged him out of the house. Kaito tried to strike up conversation but the girl only shook her head and touched her throat. It burned Kaito to know what happened to someone that looked so sweet but then he reminded himself she must be like the girl Rum had picked up before to be his apprentice. Holding back the scowl, Kaito let the girl pull him out of the apartment building and into the late afternoon sun.

Street lights were just starting to flicker when they entered the shopping district. The girl had finally let Kaito go and trailed after him. He took to window shopping, stopping randomly at the stores to browse at the items on sale. Though he had stayed longer inside a particular bookstore, having recognised the sign in front and the poster stating 'New Mystery Releases'. He hoped to bump into Shinichi somewhat accidentally then pretending to have passing recognition. But before anything could happen, the girl tugged at Kaito and began pulling him towards the parking lot out in the back of the shopping district.

"What's the hurry?" He demanded even though he knew she could not reply.

A black sedan parked in the middle of the relatively empty parking lot. The rear doors opened automatically once they were in view. Quirking a curious brow, Kaito approached the car with caution. The girl was impatient for the slow approached and ran ahead, peeking through the door, before jumping back out and running to the passenger doors on the other side of the vehicle.

Carefully, Kaito approached with hesitant steps. Rum's inviting smile and a wave of his hand had Kaito on full alert.

"Come now. There's no need to fear your own uncle."

Kaito was surprised to see Rum sat alone inside the car. Still, he sat down next to Rum and greeted accordingly. The car immediately started the moment Kaito pulled shut the doors. They were soon cruising along backstreets and alleyways, finally emerging on the nearest freeway.

"It's good to see you up and active." Rum handed over an envelop and a large cardboard box. "You'll need these for the evening."

"What's this?" Kaito asked before opening the box. The envelop in his hands was thin and lacking in any sort of identifying logos. There was no address on the front, nor any writings on the back.

"An invitation to a party for tonight that you'll be participating. Look inside the box first."

Kaito set the envelope aside before opening the box. Inside was a manila folder and a set of suit with matching tie. He picked up the manila envelope and took out the content. Inside was a dossier sheet on a two particular individuals. The first had a rather detailed biography and the second contained a large mug shot and brief information.

"What am I supposed to do?" It was clear that Rum wanted Kaito to impersonate the person on the first sheet. Though the purpose was elusive to him.

"You are to impersonate him, and get close to the target who is also the host for tonight's event and also the owner of the house the party is hosted in. There is a safe somewhere inside the house. Find the location and break into it. Take a copy of its content but don't take it out of the house." Rum handed over a miniature camera. "Leave once you have everything and take care not to leave evidence."

The car stopped in front of a hotel, definitely not the place for the party.

"Room 1001" Rum handed over a keycard. "You can get ready there. Another car will be waiting for you to take you to the party." The automatic doors opened and Kaito took this as a sign to leave. He was handed another paper bag, peering inside revealed a pair of leather shoes. "It's a relatively simple mission to start off from after your recovery. Take care out there Verte."

Kaito did not bother to respond and exited out of the vehicle with purpose. It would not do to show his nervousness and anxiety at this point in time.

'At least I should be glad it was a simple breaking-and-entering with a side of espionage. I'm hoping Rum would not push me to do something immoral.' However, for the sake of his current cover, Kaito knew he would have followed through anyways. Even if this cover was only known to himself only. He really needed to figure out a way to inform Shinichi of this recent development.

The typical hotel room was suspiciously well stocked with makeup of every kind and even several jars of different latax for sculpting. Kaito took a careful look at each of the jars and boxes, taking note of its seal. Although they were all new, the seal somehow proving they have not been opened, but it still made Kaito weary of using it even knowing there is a need for all the makeup products. He haphazardly threw the box, paper bag, and folder onto the cleanly made bed without a care for the work. His first order of business was to check for bugs. Once found, if he destroyed it, even Rum could not fault him for his paranoia and alertness seeing as he was in a rather public setting.

Thankfully, there were none. He even checked the power sockets just in case. Glancing over at the clock, it was nearing six and any night time parties would most likely start very soon. Not wanting to give Rum any reasons for doubting him of the possibility of returned memories, Kaito quickly changed and disguised himself as the person on the dossier. A relatively easy task. The only problem was the voice. He carefully read through the information, where it actually has a handwritten note at the bottom telling him to turn on the TV. Not having any other choice, he turned it on to show the hotel's promotional video with a narrative voice over.

"Well, well, well." He tested out the voice to match the one he was hearing. This deliberate choice from Rum is certainly unnerving.

Out in the front of the hotel, another black sedan waited. The driver immediately appearing when he spotted Kaito at the entrance. Nodding in thanks, he took a seat as they drove off to the location of the party.

If Kaito were to put a description to the house, it would be ostentatious. Large white structure in the midst of a lush green garden decorated with topiaries and sculptures, the circular driveway forced cars to drive around the delicately sculpted fountain before coming to a stop at the set of white steps. The minute Kaito exited, he was approached by what looked like the doorman and requested for his invite. Not pausing, he handed over the invite and entered the too-white domains.

The inside was opulent, more so than the parties he _attended_ as KID. Women wore the jewelry to display their wealth, men showed of their beauty off to their friends. It was not a party Kaito would have willingly attended, even as KID, which was why KID normally makes quick in-and-out heists at such events.

His eyes made a quick survey of the room's interior along in a single glance, noting each guest and trying to identify his target. It was quite a surprise when his eyes landed on a familiar cut of suit. The straight-laced back with the narrow waist that caused the jacket to flair out ever so slightly was so noticeable that it stood out like a beacon for Kaito. He debated what he could do, knowing that there were Rum's people inside the room with him and it would not bode well if he were to suddenly to approach his detective.

Creating an accidental reveal seems to be quite acceptable in this situation and Kaito went about socialising with some of the guests before _accidentally_ bumping into Shinichi and managing to spectacularly spill his glass of cocktail, untasted, onto the very nice suit. Kaito would have to make it up to Shinichi afterwards.

"I'm terribly sorr-..." Kaito comedically widened his eyes before exclaiming in a rather surprised fashion. "It's you!"

"Excuse me? I don't believe we've...met?" There was hesitation that Kaito assumes to be passing recognition. He was quite proud that his detective could recognise him under this disguise. Though to be honest, his detective always managed to pick him out of the crowd regardless of what face he was wearing (or what clothes he was wearing. Perhaps he should try not wearing anything, though that would cause public nuisance).

"Of course. Of course. You won't recognise me like this." He nodded sagely. Someone at the edge of the room was trying to catch his attention inconspicuously and Kaito knew that particular someone was Rum's underling. Not wanting to raise any further alarms. He extracted a promise from Shinichi.

"Look, don't go anywhere ok? An hour. Meet me at the entrance." Kaito insisted with a rather soft voice so not to be overheard by the surrounding guests. He took Shinichi's hands into his grip and giving it a rather firm squeeze. "Promise me ok? One hour!"

He nodded and walked away without a goodbye. To the untrained eye, it looked like the pair were mere acquaintance greeting each other. Though Kaito hoped Shinichi had caught his small clue.

"You're cutting it quite close." A rather curvy female attached herself onto Kaito's forearm. He could feel several pairs of eyes already glaring into his back. The voice was a rather familiar one.

"Really Auntie? Aren't you a bit much for me in this face?" Kaito pointed at his current face. Ther person he is currently disguising was one of a rising businessman. Not one to garner any attention from famous actress. Though he could not hint at that seeing as he was supposed to not know about Vermouth. Instead, he hoped she was mistaking the phrase for age instead of occupation.

"No one is too young or inconsequential for me." She batted her eyelids. "And? Why did you approach _him_?" There was suspicion in her voice.

"Come on, he looks exactly like _me_. You can't really fault me for assuming that he's my partner now can you?" Kaito reasoned. It sounded weak but at the same time, he figured it would be the most likely reason an amnesiac person would make. "Besides, he had those eyes. The ones I keep seeing…"

"Oh? So you do remember?" A small smile formed on her face. "That's quite a good turn of events."

Admitting the truth to Vermouth is dangerous, hence he avoided the topic in most cases. However, his action demands some sort of explanation. "I don't remember. But I do remember asking for someone with blue eyes when I was in recovery."

Kaito was thankful once more for Lady Luck when he saw his target. It would not take long to retrieve the relevant information from the man.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I better do as Uncle asked me. Otherwise, who knows what happens." He shrugged, lifting the woman's hand to his lips. He was internally disgusted at the need to act chivalrous towards her but it was needed to keep his cover.

"Little Dove, don't lose your colour now." She whispered into his ears before letting go and sauntering off to, most likely, harass his detective. Kaito saw how her eyes continuously strayed back to where Shinichi was last seen standing.

The chatting and the shoulder-rubbing, alongside a little sucking up, with his target went off without a hitch. They talked about current affairs, the economy, the apparent state of things in Japan. All inane topics for Kaito but at least he had enough passing knowledge to con his way through the conversation. It took nearly thirty minutes for his target to divulge in the purpose of the party, something to do with a celebration of a new business contract coinciding with his wedding anniversary. Kaito was extremely tempted to drug the man into his submission but he refrained. The man just kept on talking and talking, without signs of stopping. Thankfully, his aide came to drag the man away back to the study to finalise the contract or something. Kaito skillfully tailed behind the pair, knowing there was a high possibility of the safe being in the same location.

He did not bother to eavesdrop into the conversation, thinking that it would be another boring exchange of legal mumbo jumbo. Instead, he took the time to slinker in the shadows to check for hidden safes. However a particular phrase caught his attention.

"Well? Is it stored inside the safe?" His target asked. Kaito figured he must mean a copy of the contract.

"Of course. I made sure to lock the upstairs room on my way out. And double checked whether there were anyone in the nearby guest rooms just in case they saw me."

"Are you sure you placed it in the correct safe?" The man seemed too suspicious for his liking. And by the phrase of sentence, it looked like there were more than one safe inside the house.

"Yes, it's the one in the Green Room."

"Good. At least you're better than my last aide. He was colourblind and mixed up the safes. The Green is for business. The Red is for _others_."

The stress on the final word made Kaito curious. Seeing as Rum clearly instructed for Kaito to take photos of the contents, he figured he must mean the Green safe. But the Red safe, that warrants an investigation as well. Who knows, Kaito might be lucky and find something useful.

Exiting the room after the pair, Kaito made his journey stealthily upstairs. He remembered hearing about being able to use the guest rooms on the East Wing if they felt unwell during the party, so Kaito guessed the Green Room would be somewhere on the East Wing. Amazingly, it did not take long for Kaito to locate the room for there as a rather ornate door, decorated with ivy engravings at the end of the East Wing.

"And here I thought it would be painted green." Kaito mused, taking out the lock pick from his pocket. Mere seconds and the door opened without a sound. The inside was laid with a plush carpet and filled with various sorts of wooden furniture. There was a large desk immediately visible from the doorway but Kaito chose to circle round the walls just in case the interior of the room was boobytrapped. He ran a hand across the flat surface of the wall, checking for irregularities for it was common to hide a safe in a wall. Not finding anything worth noting, he next moved to inspect the rather large self portrait at the back of the room. To his surprise, there were no hidden latches. Pondering, his eyes landed on the large wooden table. Running the hand across the surface revealed no hidden compartment, though he noted the bottom drawer was rather deep. Opening said drawer saw that the interior was smaller than the outside. Smirking, Kaito made careful work of prying the inner bottom of the drawer to reveal a rather small safe painted in a stunning emerald green, not something Kaito had expected.

"Well, all the less work then." There really was no need for any safe cracking equipment for his first try on the code, the owner's wedding anniversary, was actually correct.

The contents were all document in nature, many contracts in fact, and Kaito took out his small camera that came with his disguise. He also made a note to memorise the contents just in case.

"Alright. Work's done." Returning everything back to it's rightful position, he glanced at a nearby clock. He still had time to spare for a quick look at the location of the Red safe. "No time like the present." Kaito figured that, from their conversation, the Red safe must be inside the same room as well for a colourblind person to mistaken it when given the exact direction of its location. "And given how easy it was to mistaken a safe, I'm thinking it should be somewhere around here as well…"

Kaito walked around the table, taking note of the heavy legs and rather ornate backing. It was then he realised the back panel was rather thick. Tapping on the wooden structure revealed it was not wood at all. Rather it gave off a metallic sound. Smirking, Kaito felt along the seams but frowned when nothing stood out. He crawled underneath the table and found a hidden access panel painted red on the side where the drawers were. Kaito tried the same code again on the electronic lock, which did manage to unlock the safe. The door automatically slide downwards to reveal a shallow compartment that held jewels and several vials of things. Kaito took one out and crawled away from the table. The liquid was shimmering with a slight reddish tinge. Although it would be too noticeable to take the whole vial, Kaito unscrewed the top and took out a handkerchief to dabble some of the liquid before placing the cloth inside a plastic seal bag. Pocketing the chemical sample, he replaced the vial and, out of habit, took the jewel to the nearest window to peer through to the moon. As expected, there was no doublet but it did shine a pretty light.

After ensuring he left no evidence inside the room, Kaito made a quiet exit. He bade the host a quick farewell before heading towards the main entrance, where Shinichi stood leaning against a nearby pillar.

"Thank goodness you came!" Kaito nearly pounced on Shinichi in happiness. Instead, he took Shinichi's hands and held it to his chest. "I thought…"

"Will you explain now?" There was irritation in his voice.

"All in good time. All in good time." Kaito glanced over at the parked sedan he came in, the driver was still in his seat though he was just beginning to nod off. "Now come on. Let's head back to the apartment."

Kaito did not wait for a reply but instead pulled Shinichi along to the parked car. He rapped on the driver side window, startling the man.

"We're heading back now." He demanded.

"But Verte-sama! He's...you're not supposed to bring anyone!"

"What do you mean? " Kaito enforced. "He's supposed to be with me."

"Sir! Rum-sama said…" The driver glanced over at Shinichi. Kaito felt the tensing of muscles at the mention of Rum.

"Can't you even recognise your superior? It's Blanche, my partner!" Kaito glared at the man, who gulped in fear of feeling his wrath.

They were at a standstill for a long time, until Kaito decided to give the man a way out.

"Look, call him if you must. But I just found my partner so I'm going to bring him back. Is that clear?" Kaito turned away from the driver, walking them towards the small cluster of trees in the back before smiling at Shinichi with slight embarrassment. "Sorry about that. Really, you'd think they would recognise you on face alone…"

"What do you mean?" There was still signs of hesitation, as though Shinichi could not commit himself to recognising Kaito as himself. Kaito felt Shinichi trying to inch away from him and would have done so if not for Kaito's grip on his wrist. The fear was evident in his detective's eyes. Not that he blamed Shinichi, seeing as he was doing quite a good job at pretending to have amnesia. If he could fool Shinichi, that means he had other people fooled into buying the act.

"Please tell me you remember…" Kaito pleaded, complete with watery eyes. "I mean, I know they told me there was a chance that you won't. But still…" Kaito was extremely tempted to use this opportunity to tell Shinichi about the truth and about his plan. But he could never be too sure whether someone was listening in on them.

"Look, if you don't start explaining yoursel-" Before Shinichi could finish his sentence, the driver interrupted them with a cough.

"Verte-sama, Rum-sama said I can only take you to the hotel. Not the apartment. There were concerns that...your _guest_ may be tracked."

"Fine." It was not the ideal situation, and more than likely Rum had already sent someone over to the hotel room to bug it. "Hotel it is. But rest assure I will have words later on." He tried to act menacing, something he felt would be well within his character. After all, he was quite annoyed.

Tugging at Shinichi once more, who seemed oddly obedient, Kaito pushed Shinichi to sit in the further seat before taking the seat himself. As soon as the car was in motion, Kaito tore off his latex mask.

"I'm so glad I found you. When I was told there was very little chance we could find you...I just…"

"What happened?" There was disbelief in his voice. Shinichi reached out to caress his cheeks, a gesture he savoured and leaned into. He mimicked the same gesture, letting his thumb trail across the supple flesh and carefully massage the slightly darken skin underneath the blue eyes.

"You're here. You're safe. That's all you need to know." Kaito whispered before giving the driver seat a directed look. Shinichi caught on and remained silent, letting Kaito do the talking. Or in all honesty, it was more like spinning a tale laced with as much information and truth as he could. It was a specialty of his after all. "When I woke up, you weren't there and I thought…" He shook his head, taking a hold of Shinichi's hand instead. "I was told, our mission was a failure and we were both lost. But then, they picked me up and made sure I could not harm myself or others. They were unsure as to our state of mind seeing as we were supposedly being experimented on."

"Experimented?" There was a hint of distress in the blue eyes. Kaito winced, it might be the wrong words to use. Shinichi would think he was being experimented on.

"That was what I've been told." Kaito glanced out of the window, they were nearing the hotel he had been using. "It took me some time to recover, and I've only been cleared for action today. Well, at least it was an easy one. And a lucky one at that." He looked expectantly into Shinichi's eyes. "After all, I found you when everyone told me you were lost forever."

The moment the car pulled into a stop, Kaito quickly opened the door and exited, pulling Shinichi in his wake. His still obedient detective was weary more so than ever as he eyed the hotel lobby critically.

"We're going to the 10th floor." Kaito commented inside the elevator as the generic background music did not provide any relief in tension. "Seeing as Uncle did not want our apartment compromised." Kaito glanced up discretely at the security camera at the corner of the elevator, he was sure someone was watching their interactions. It would not do to want to pull his hesitant detective into some much needed skinship.

The rest of their journey remained in tense silence, Kaito did not doubt it was because of Shinichi's paranoia that had his detective remaining mute. Even when they entered into the relative safety of the hotel suite, neither relaxed. Kaito began his sweep over the room, ensuring they have some semblance of security and privacy. Even with his thorough search, Kaito did not want to risk having his cover blown.

"Well? It's not really home but I guess you should still make yourself comfortable." He motioned towards the bed, offering it as a seat as he pulled up a chair. The frown on his detective's face suggested that Shinichi had hoped Kaito to be sitting closer. But without actually being able to confirm the types of bugs inside the room, and having no access to a scrambler, Kaito would not risk it.

"So tell me, what do _you_ remember?" Shinichi broke the tension. "If I'm supposedly to have forgotten something."

"Well, I'm not really sure how to start. I've been told we've been working for Uncle, or perhaps I should say Rum, for the past few years. He took the pair of us in when my father having supposedly died in a deliberate accident…" Kaito began relating the story Rum and fed him, all the while watching Shinichi. The more Kaito conversed, the deeper the frown. There were even traces of fear hidden deep within the sapphire blues, something akin of having lost something dear.

"Well? Did it ring any bells for you?" Kaito finally said as he went over to the kettle and bring water to the boil. The amount of distrust in everything within the suite was high, not wanting to accidentally drug himself or his detective, Kaito opted for plain old boiled water. At least it would have been impossible to contaminate the water system within such a short period of time.

Shinichi's jaws locked itself as he walked closer towards Kaito. Hands reached up to force them to make eye contact. Kaito relished in the feeling of warm hands on the sides of his face and neck.

"Tell me this, do you believe any of it?" Shinichi's eyes searched his own, not blinking in the slightest as it tries to take in all the visual information Kaito presented.

Kaito, having near complete control over all his facial muscles and because of his skills as a masterful actor, can now convey the hidden messages he so desired to give voice.

"Yes." He answered with a confident tone even as the tell-tale miniscule signs shown through his physiology told a different story.

Relief soon flooded sapphire eyes and Shinichi began to sink down into the carpeted floor.

"Shinichi?!" Alarmed, Kaito reached out to steady his detective. "Are you alright?"

"Thank goodness. You're...you. You're fine." The soft whispers to Kaito was the evidence he needed to confirm for sure his detective has received the hidden message. "You're actually alive."

"Of course I am." Kaito gently smoothed over the stubborn tuft of hair, which sprang back up immediately much to Kaito's amusement. "Were you told otherwise?"

"When I couldn't find you anywhere, you didn't contact me. I had...I didn't know what to do then."

Now that Kaito could be physically near his detective without raising too much suspicion, Kaito noticed the change in his detective's physique, where there had been a definite loss of weight and the lack of sleep. Kaito wanted to frown and chastise Shinichi for the lack of concern on his health but instead resorted to a rather angry huff, which can be interpreted in many ways.

"You should have more faith in me." Kaito pulled his detective in for a closer hug, letting his hand do a little bit of exploration. Kaito felt Shinichi's warm breath on his neck as his detective nuzzled in closer.

Their intimate moment was quickly interrupted with a succinct knock on the door. Breaking out of the loose hold, Kaito looked through the peephole and saw Rum standing in the corridors by himself with a rather stern look on his face. It was hard to read Rum through the blurry glass, though Kaito knew the man was quite displeased with the current turn of events. It must be grating to have his detective suddenly appear in a supposedly safe mission area.

"Uncle." Kaito greeted with some degree of enthusiasm and happiness. The happiness was at least a genuine emotion if everything else was not.

"Verte." Kaito suppressed the wince to a pained smile. Rum's voice was too stern, too cold, and held nothing to the faked familiarity it had before. Somehow, Kaito felt Rum might be suspecting his truthfulness on not remembering.

"I found him, my partner!" He tries to act like a giddy child, pulling Rum into the room. When his detective laid eyes on Rum, he immediately stiffened. "See? And you told me he would be lost!"

"Yes." Rum's gaze was cold and calculating when it glanced over his detective before resting onto Kaito. "Are you _sure_ you're alright? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"No. Why? Were you expecting…" He left the question floating, letting Rum interpret his words however he pleased.

"No. I had hope not." This was at least heartfelt. Kaito felt Rum wanted to use him as leverage against Shinichi, wanting to recruit both of them once more. He tried it, in what seems like an eternity ago, and now, Rum has a rather valuable piece, Kaito himself, to hold hostage against Shinichi. "Would you mind stepping out for a minute? I'd like a word with...Blanche."

"But…" Kaito looked between the pair, fear coursing through his veins when his mind assumed the worst. It was no feat of imagination to conjure up images in his mind where Rum would point a gun to Shinichi's temple as he threatened him to join his cause.

"It's fine." Shinichi nodded with confidence. "I'll be fine."

Kaito looked towards Rum who narrowed his eyes in response. Another threatening gesture.

"Alright. I'll...just...head down to the cafe or something…" Kaito reluctantly relented and nod, giving the pair of men a hesitant look before shutting himself away from the hotel room.

Outside, he was startled by Vermouth who had been leaning against the wall next to the doorway. It took much effort to calm his beating heart.

"Nice to see the pair of turtledoves are finally reunited." Her voice held none of the condescending tone. There was a sense of hopefulness in the timbre.

"It was by pure luck that I found him. If Uncle had not asked me for the mission, I would have never come across him." He shrugged, there was very little need for him to show he was confused by the current conversation. "So in a way, I owe it all to Uncle."

"You're still calling him that?" She frowned, hands reaching out to stroke Kaito's face. "There's no need to hide between us now is there?"

Kaito leaned backwards after the briefest touch. "I don't know what you mean." He lied with a straight face. There was always reason to hide things away from the slippery woman. She and her _Boss_ , whomever they may be whether it is the one from darkness or one from light, is dangerous no matter how Kaito looks at the situation.

"Play the game like this if you want. But it might not be beneficial for both our sides." She crossed her arms with the intent of ending the conversation right there.

Kaito let her have the last word and headed for the elevators. He will do as he said, take the elevator down to the lounge and stay there until Rum comes or calls for him, whichever came first. But that was not to say he would not be able to listen in. During his time being trapped in the apartment, he was able to salvage some bits and pieces around the assigned apartment and cobble together a crude form of listening bugs. It required some work to procure himself several mobile phones, mostly pickpocketed from several unsuspecting passerby, which he vowed to return them to their rightful owners after this deed. After all, he only needed the phones to act as transmitting beacons for the time being.

The static came heavily as he settled into the soft lounge chairs and ordered a cup of hot chocolate. His attention was diverted between keeping an eye on his surrounding and the sounds coming through the wired headphones he nicked from the lost-and-found of the hotel as he passed the counter.

" _Why?_ " Shinichi's voice came through loudly. It made sense seeing as Kaito attached the bug directly onto his suit.

" _It was an open opportunity for me. So why not? I feel you'd do the same in my shoes. I gave him meaning and memories, more than what any amnesiac could hope for._ "

" _You're keeping him under surveillance and as hostage. I don't see you as a charitable samaritan._ "

" _Kuroba-kun, though I should actually call him Verte, is a useful resource. I managed to mold him into someone better than he was before._ "

" _Why you!_ "

There was a loud scuffle, rubbing of cloth and somehow a loud thud then a click.

" _Ah-ah. I wouldn't do that Kudo-tantei._ " Rum most likely was threatening Shinichi at gunpoint. " _It might be wise to remember who has the upper hand in this situation._ "

" _What do you want? With Kaito, with me?_ " The sound of hesitation was clear even through the static.

" _Nothing much. I'm low on people so Kuroba-kun is a nice catch. You, however, you're valuable. I could use a man like you on my team. Or…_ " The silence felt sinister to the point that Kaito could feel it. He gulped, unwilling to think of the various horrid things Rum may ask of his detective. " _You, I can use as a peace offering…_ "

" _But you'll release Kaito._ " Kaito hated the self-sacrificing nature of his detective. Hated the fact that Shinichi would put Kaito's life before his own. He wanted nothing more than to run back into the hotel room and knock some sense into his detective.

" _Maybe, maybe not. It really depends on your cooperations. I might be willing to negotiate if you hand over a certain Key first. As a show of goodwill._ "

" _There's nothing good with how you're trying to blackmail me now instead of holding Kaito hostage._ " There's a slight tremor in Shinichi's voice and Kaito was not sure if it was out of fear or anger.

" _Think of this as an incentive for you to do your job Kudo-tantei._ " Another rustling of fabric and Kaito tensed once more. " _Contact me when you've decided._ "

The resounding click of the door shutting alerted Kaito to put away his home-made gadgets and hide them. He took a rather large gulp of the now cold chocolate drink and acted as though he had been entertained by the pianist for the whole time. Kaito had even managed to snag a nearby entertainment magazine showcasing upcoming movies. He made a mental note to see one or two of them with his detective once this whole mess was over.

"Have you been in here the whole time?" Rum took the closest empty seat. Kaito spied, from the corner of his eye, how Vermouth sauntered towards the back of the room and took up a guard position.

"There's no where else to go and I don't really feel like leaving especially since...well...since I found the owner of those eyes that kept coming to mind…" Kaito acted nervously, glancing between his drink on the table, the magazine in his hand, and the pianist who started playing once more.

"You and him were close." He nodded sagely. "Ever since the pair of you were in my care, you've never left each other's side. It's a wonder you managed to function properly in the past few weeks without him."

"I think he was...with me in a sense. I somehow always saw his eyes…" Kaito thought back to when he first woke up, how he would unconsciously seek out his detective even without the memories. It was clear how much his detective had meant, that memories pales in comparison to his detective's presence.

"It's good to hear then." He patted Kaito on the shoulder. "A good partner is hard to find."

"Yea…" Staring at his half finished cup, he glanced shyly at Rum, like a child asking for more. "Is he...can he...come back with me?"

"I'm afraid that might not be the best idea right now. Who knows who is watching him. I don't want to risk the pair of you and even he agreed."

"Oh." Kaito was sure his detective did not want to leave his side especially with how Rum had threatened Shinichi with Kaito. There must be _some_ way he could keep in touch with his detective.

"I'm sure we could welcome him back in once everything is settled." The way Rum sounded satisfied was not comforting. It was as though he was sure everything would go his way and Kaito hated that. "Go on, spend the rest of the evening with him. The driver will wait for you here at the hotel until you're ready to leave." Rum motioned Kaito towards the door and he knew a dismissal when he sees it.

"Then...alright." Kaito nodded, giving the lounge one last glance before heading back up.

The moment Kaito entered the room, he was greeted with an overturned chair and side table along with a pacing Shinichi who seemed to be giving his utmost attention to wearing a hole in the carpet.

"You'll fall through to the lower floor if you keep it up." Kaito joked, pulling the chair to upright position. His words must have triggered something as Shinichi strode purposefully towards him and wrapped his arms around in a tight hug. "Um…"

"Don't. Please don't." There was a slight trembled in his voice. "Stay. Don't go, not yet."

"I'm here." He whispered softly, stroking on the midnight locks. "We have the whole night." He hoped this was enough of a indicate to his detective that he is currently implementing a plan.

"I'd give the whole world just for you." Shinichi replied in an equally soft whisper. Kaito tensed at the words. "Anything, just don't leave."

"What did Uncle say." Shinichi stiffened in his arms once more. Kaito regretted the words but without actually knowing whether there was someone just outside the door with some sort of gadget that can listen into their conversation, he had to keep in character.

"That I should...give up."

"You won't be you if you did." It was a simple fact. That and because Kaito did not want Shinichi to hand over the Key. A dangerous implement like that should not fall into Rum's hands, or any hands for that matter.

"But I could lose you."

"You'll find me. You always do." Kaito had full confidence that his detective would be able to find him should the worst came to be. Though he also had equal amounts of confidence that his plan would succeed. After all, it only required Kaito to stay and look for the weak link, or even that single piece of information that could bring the Organisation down.

"Too much trust." The shaking of the head tickled Kaito's nose and he could not help but sneeze.

It seemed to be the thing that snapped the tension away as the pair began to laugh uncontrollably in each other's arms. Kaito committed the sound to his mind, knowing full well it would be some time before he could see his detective again.

Together, they staggered towards the bed, each stripping out of their stifling jacket and suit ensemble before snuggling up underneath the thick duvet blanket. Shinichi used Kaito as a pillow, laying his head above the heart. The steady breathing from his detective lured Kaito into an easy sleep.

With the parting words of "Stay Safe", Kaito gently pecked Shinichi's cheeks before leaving the hotel room that chilly morning. They were both reluctant to let go of the entwined hands but they had roles they had to play. Before Kaito walked away, he gave Shinichi a final hug, slipping the plastic bag of evidence into the convenient pocket. He felt something had slipped into his own pant pockets.

"You too. Don't lose the Clover." Kaito had to frown at the blatant clue, Shinichi must have slipped something important. He doubted it was the KID monocle, though that was useful in itself with the various upgrades the Professor added, but his money would be placed on a transceiver of sorts.

"I won't. Promise me you'll take care of yourself." Kaito knew he was prolonging the goodbye but he wanted to spend as much time as possible in his detective's presence.

"You too. Now go. Before…" The words 'they suspect' left hanging in the air. Kaito thinks that Shinichi somehow deduced what he wanted to do.

"We'll see each other soon." With a final wave, Kaito hurriedly walked down the corridor and resisted the urge to turn back his head. He could feel the intense worry radiating from his detective in waves of heated gaze. Closing his eyes, Kaito took a deep breath to regain composure, reconstructing the mask he had to wear.

 **-TBC-**


	78. First Dinner

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I'm alive, the fic is alive (even if updates are sparser now). I'll endeavor to update more regularly but no promises seeing as this fic just doesn't like to let me go at the moment (it was supposed to end a lo~ng time ago but the plot's still going strong even if the readers and dwindled).

* * *

 **First Dinner**

No matter how Kaito looked at the apartment, the place felt more like a jail and it irked his thief senses. More than a week had passed since his meeting with his detective, three days since he last stepped out of the apartment. He was going stir crazy, started building a fort out of cushions, books, and anything he found left lying around. If those spying on him found the actions to be concerning, Kaito did not care. He needed to do something and preferably being out of the apartment.

"You look busy." A smooth female voice from the doorway drew Kaito's attention from his seclusion inside the tiny fort.

"Auntie. What brings you here today?" Kaito poked his head out of the 'window' of his fort. He had been trying to lock onto a signal on the transceiver from Shinichi but there must be a jammer somewhere inside the apartment. They had contacted each other three days ago, when Kaito was 'let out' with a babysitter, the same overly active mute teenage girl.

"I thought you might need some fresh air."

"It's as though I'm on house arrest." Kaito stated, dismantling the fort from within. "And I haven't even done anything wrong."

"Think of it as Rum trying to keep you safe." It sounded as though Vermouth did not believe the words as well. "We're still running the background check on your _partner_."

"Where is he anyways? Are you people keeping an eye?" Time for some investigation, hopefully the woman would see this question as mere curiosity.

She contemplated with serious eye, piercing Kaito in a soul-searching gaze. Somehow, she must have read something as a grin slowly emerged.

"We've always been keeping an eye on the pair of you. Out of your immediate sight of course. We have to keep you safe somehow." That grin spoke of a hidden message. Kaito had always known that ever since their own apartment's location had be compromised, the Organisation's agents would have been keeping an eye. This confirms it.

"An eye only?" He wanted to know how far they went to spy on them.

"We really did not need to know _everything_ , including your private lives." There was no amount of embarrassment, only amusement. "We really don't need to know how loud you can scream."

Lifting a careful eyebrow, Kaito could share the amusement though he was quite miffed at the same time. There were just some things that others did not need to know, especially if that someone was Vermouth.

"Very funny Auntie." Kaito put the books back the old-fashioned, non-magic, way along with the cushion and blankets. "And where are we going this afternoon?" He had to glance at the clock to check the time.

"Lunch, maybe a bit of shopping. Then dinner with Rum. He wanted you for something."

"Uncle's free?" Surprised, Kaito had lingering worry about what the man might be expecting.

"Apparently, it is because there are very few jobs that required his supervision." She shrugged, holding out a coat Kaito had messily draped over the back of a chair. "He likes going out of the office so he likes to go to all of the job locations."

Frowning, Kaito suspected Vermouth's offer of intel. It goes against her previously established secretive nature. Which means Rum most likely found Kaito be the a job, a mission, that he must see to personally. While he hated to be considered as a mere _job_ , he was delighted at the idea that Rum considered Kaito to be dangerous enough to warrant his own attention.

"Is dinner going to be a formal affair?" It seemed like Rum would be the type to like formal dining instead of grabbing noodles at a store. "Should I pull out a suit."

Kaito remembered the first time, after his memories came back, he opened the wardrobe. He was surprised it consisted of a majority of suits and trying one on at random, he found it to be fitted perfectly to his proportion. His limbs were always longer and hip slimmer, hence he could impersonate females with ease, so normal suits often looked like a tent on him. He does his own alterations so it was of very little inconvenience. But the suits inside the wardrobe were obviously specifically tailored rather than altered. There were even hidden pockets in several of the suit jackets.

"Semi-formal." She patted on the coat, loosening some stray dust and hair, "always semi-formal with Rum."

"You know a lot about Uncle. Been together with him long?" Although it was quite obvious, Kaito could not help but ask. Some part of his mind had been niggling at him about Vermouth's and Rum's relationship. The first time they met, Vermouth seemed more distant with Rum. But now, it looked as though she was his confidante.

"I go where the wind takes me, a free spirit that drifts. So yes, you can say I've always been with him in a sense but not in the romantic sense that you are implying." More volunteered information. At least Kaito now knows Vermouth drifts between the various players inside The Organisation and with her outside contact.

"Drifts huh. Must be nice to have many males falling for your charms." Kaito commented offhandedly, hoping it sounded more like a casual conversation than his intentional dig for information.

"Much like a bird, migrating to the best location when the time comes to move away from the cold, harsh winter."

Kaito was spared from further banter, quickly changing into a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. It would look formal enough for most high-end restaurant settings but still comfortable enough to be called casual. The moment he stepped out, Vermouth gave him a once over, asking him to turn around as though to assess him for his choice of clothing. Kaito had half a mind to stomp like a child at such treatment but held back when she nodded and walked towards the front door.

While the afternoon could not be termed as entertaining or pleasing in any way, the fact that he could step outside of the apartment was a much needed relief. Being cooped up was wrecking his mental health. Breathing in the relatively fresh air, not that it was clean in any shape or form seeing as they are walking next to the street cars cruising down the road, Kaito took a page out of his detective's book and observed his surroundings, mainly to check whether it was possible to slip away unnoticed. Unfortunately, Kaito was able to find several well hidden spies amongst the general foot traffic and passing pedestrians. All of these spies had this aura and intense concentration on Kaito that made him want to flee.

If Vermouth took notice of Kaito's sudden tension, she made no indication. She was, like the girl that had accompanied Kaito, all too keen to walk beside Kaito and not-so-subtly guiding Kaito towards a particular part of the shopping district. Kaito could not help but notice how every shop they come across are all high-end shops, those that are willing to turn a blind eye to certain actions given the right incentive.

Pretending not to care, Kaito window-shopped at the stores rather than visiting the interiors. The shopfronts were more than enough of a distraction until whatever time Vermouth deemed appropriate to meet up with Rum.

When dusk finally fell, Vermouth directed Kaito towards a rather tall building. He took a quick glance at Vermouth and the building before striding confidently through the double glass door entrance. The doorman greeted with a bow, gesturing for the pair to walk further into the hall. Kaito was not able to place a specific use for the building for it did not look like a hotel, nor feel like a business and commercial building. It had neither the atmosphere of a shopping mall, but it did not feel as closed off as a private building.

"What is this place…" He muttered, looking up at the ceiling lights that were all shining all too brightly for Kaito's taste. However, he knew that the lights were just a coverup to draw attention to the sparkling interior for it is quite obvious to Kaito that the shadows cast by the light hides hidden entrances and accesses to locations generally barred to the public.

"The best I can say is that Rum partially owns this building." She beckoned Kaito towards her, approaching a rather well lit corridor towards a set of elevators. "There's a restaurant at the upper floors that he frequents."

"Ah." Kaito eyed how Vermouth double taps the 27th floor before pushing the close button. He wondered if it was a habit or if it was deliberate. With Vermouth, it was difficult to tell.

"No need to fret. Rum knows about your _allergies_ and had taken the precaution to order beforehand I'm sure." Her smile was all too knowing, all too unnerving for Kaito's taste but he kept his mouth shut as they zoomed up to the highest part of the building.

Silence greeted them as the doors opened. Silence and partial darkness. 'At least this part of the building is not so painful on the eyes.'

The corridor led to another set of rooms, a tuxedo man greeted them at the entryway. Upon recognising Vermouth, he quickly led them down between tables towards a private sectioned off area.

"Good you're here." Rum greeted when their eyes met. But Kaito's eyes were quickly drawn towards the figure sitting closest to them. Shinichi, in all his suited glory, sat on the opposite end. His back painfully straight and upright, eyes darting between corners and shadows though it lingered longer on Kaito's form, and somehow, something had him spooked. Kaito glanced around, paying particular attention to the view outside the large ceiling-to-floor glass panes. He could just barely make out the outlines of the buildings, but it was enough for him to spot a rather glaringly obvious glint in the distance. He acted as though he did not notice anything and too the seat next to Shinichi, using his own body to block the line of sight between whoever was positioned so far away and his detective.

"It's good to eat together as a family again." Kaito patted himself on the back for his ability to hide the grimace. Shinichi, unfortunately, flinched very obviously and Kaito had to turn a questioning eyebrow at him. "Is something wrong?" He acted as though he did not understand.

"No-...nothing." Shinichi stuttered uncharacteristically, glancing nervously between Kaito and the outside. "I…"

"We bumped into each other on the street and I thought you might appreciate some private time with your partner." Rum answered for him. "And as you said, it has been rather long since we last shared a meal. I took the liberty of placing both your orders." His smile was unnerving and Kaito figured this must be a test for him, to see whether his memories returned. Under normal circumstances, and knowing the sorts of things The Organisation was up to (in particular Rum), Kaito would not dare to eat anything the man offers. However, as his nephew, Kaito has no choice but to sample whatever would be placed in front of him.

The first to arrive on the table was a plate of antipesto, nothing too fancy though Kaito's own dish is definitely lacking in the seafood area. Shinichi still sat stock still at the table, not even bothering to pick up the cutlery or even the drink.

"Is nothing to your taste?" Kaito asked in concern, knowing the reason why Shinichi refused to sample the dishes. Kaito figured seeing as this was a test for him, it was unlikely Rum would have poisoned his food. It would be quite counterproductive to poison the person he wanted to recruit. He picked up his own fork, sampled a small morsel for himself, then proceeded to hold it in front of Shinichi. "Here, you can try mine. They're quite tasty."

Shinichi's eyes grew slightly wider, this time not a noticeable action, before cautiously leaning over to take in the rest of the food.

"See? Nice right?" Kaito nodded in satisfaction as he took another bite himself. "You really need to eat more. You look way too thin to be healthy." He chatised, placing another forkful of food in front of Shinichi, who took another hesitating bite.

"I can easily ask for another dish for Kudo-kun if you like Kaito, there's no need for you to share your food like this." Rum waved another waiter over. "If the food is not to your liking…"

"No, it's fine, we can share. It's better this way isn't it?" Kaito smiled brightly, hoping to put off whatever Rum was planning. It was best for the pair of them to eat from the same dish, this way, it would make it more difficult for Rum to plant any poison.

Unfortunately, it seems that Kaito's real test was in the main course when the waiter _accidentally_ placed a dish of fish, head and tail included, in front of him. Kaito managed to hold back the wince but he carefully distanced himself from the food. Shinichi, seemingly having picked up on his fear, placed a hand underneath the table and rested it on his thighs. The gentle squeeze managed to keep Kaito grounded to the present as he focused his attention on the pressure rather than the dish in front of him.

"Uncle, you know I'm allergic to this stuff…" Kaito, thankfully, managed to keep his voice steady.

"Ah, how forgetful of me." Rum scrutinized Kaito's reaction for a while then carefully waved the waiter over. "I hope steak would be fine?"

"Well done if you will." Kaito could not stand bloody meat, no matter what sorts they are.

The waiter dutifully took the dish away, sparing Kaito of further nightmare fuel, and bowed in apology. Rum looked thoughtfully between the pair.

"Now, there's a bit of business I want to discuss with you Kaito." He pointedly looked at Shinichi, "if you can follow me?"

Shinichi looked as though he wanted to dissuade Kaito, but with Kaito acting the obedient nephew, he only turned towards Shinichi with a calming smile. "I'll be right back. Don't steal my food."

Shinichi's longing look as he parted from the table was quite heart wrenching and Kaito was not even sure how several minutes of separation could be so. He chalked it to prolonged lack of exposure and skinship with his detective. He was quite aware of how Shinichi's sapphire blues glued onto his back as he retreated out of the private dining area with Rum.

"Now, Verte." It was clear Rum meant business, "I have a job for you." Rum produced a pure white envelope, urging Kaito to break open the seal the moment it was in Kaito's hands.

Inside held a normal printed sheet of A4 paper, black text on white. Once again, it was another dossier on a particular individual.

"Uncle?" Kaito could not begin to guess what the man wanted.

"I needed him to be disposed of." Rum stated. "You won't have to pull the final trigger, but you need to lure him to the specified location. My people will take care of the rest."

"But...Unc-" Kaito's fear had finally become a reality. Although Rum stated not needing Kaito to pull the trigger, probably in fear of Kaito actually snapping to his senses when faced with such an immoral action, the man still wanted Kaito to help take a life. If Kaito were to make a guess, it was not a request because Rum trusted Kaito, but it was another test once more.

"How many times do I have to remind you." Rum shook his head with fake fondness. "I have repeatedly asked you to call me Rum, my son."

Kaito bit his lower lips as though in shame, but it was an action to stop himself from lashing out at Rum for using such a term of endearment.

"But...I can't see you as anything but family…" Kaito lied carefully, seemingly heartfelt. "You're my only family…"

"I don't need you to be in danger. Your partner has already become a sacrifice. It would be good if you can coerce him to come back to us." Rum placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder, forcing Kaito to look back into Rum's eyes. "He had been reluctant to come to us. I'm sure you can persuade him back with your words."

"But why? He...I miss him." Kaito acted hurt, as though betrayed.

"I wanted him to bring me something, but I fear my...opponents must have brainwashed him into believing that keeping that particular object away from me is for the best. I want you to persuade him to hand it over. Once I have It in my possession, he can come back and live with you." It was strange how straightforward Rum was in his request, that even Kaito find it hard to dissuade or refuse. Having no other choice, Kaito nodded.

"I can try. But he's stubborn." Were the only words Kaito can offer.

"That's all I ask." Rum nodded. "Now, I'll leave the pair of you to dine together. I have another _appointment_ to go to. This one might become messy if I were not present. Do not worry about the bill, I'll have it covered." He wrapped Kaito into a hug, placing a kiss on his temple like a father to a son. Kaito fought valiantly to stop himself from twitching or pushing away. "A car will bring you back to the apartment downstairs after you've finished the meal. It can drop your partner off at the station on the way."

"Thanks Unc...I mean Rum." Kaito said sheepishly. Rum only sighed before waving some of the nearby guards to accompany him. It was at that very same moment that Kaito realised how many had hidden themselves in the shadows. It was clear that these people were all armed to the nines, with knives and guns hidden at every available opportunity. Thankfully, Kaito had no designs to escape at the moment, especially not when he could potentially save a life.

Returning back to the dining table, Kaito was met with a glaring Shinichi.

"Did you miss me?" Kaito joked, taking his previous seat between his detective and the window. Shinichi scowled once more, hands clenching into a tight fist just beneath the table. Kaito took note of it and immediately took hold of it, out of sight of course, as he sat down. "No need to act so enthusiastic about it." He smiled before returning to the plate of food.

"What was that?" Shinichi demanded.

There were just too many ways to interpret the question, ranging from why Kaito acted as he did for the duration of the meal, why Kaito chose to sit between Shinichi and the potential sniper from beyond the window, and why Rum chose to call Kaito out into the corridor for the private conversation.

"Nothing much, just the same old. Uncle being Uncle, he likes to give me things to do, personally of course. He doesn't trust others to deliver his messages to me." Kaito worded his phrases so that, should anyone be listening in, it would not sound too incriminating. "That and because his messages are normally quite sensitive, needing a more personal touch so to speak."

"And this time? Was it merely a message or was it _business_?" The way Shinichi's intonation shifted clued Kaito on his detective's thought process.

"Business like usual." He shrugged. " _You_ of all people know how things are. What with how often _you're_ called away for _your business_."

" _My_ business?" The momentary pause gave Shinichi time to think. Recognition dawned and horror filled his expression. "That's…"

His detective must have finally come to the conclusion that the business Kaito was asked to complete had to deal with death rather than the usual theft.

"I know, it's not very creative." Kaito tries to act nonchalant but he could not help but feel chilled to the bones at the prospect of having to set someone up to be killed. He needed to clue his detective in more in order for Shinichi to hide the person away. "It's just so much easier to ignore it but Uncle insisted so I have no choice but follow."

In the exact moment when Kaito was about to fill a few more clues, the waiter stepped back in with a plate of food. He glanced at Kaito with a weary gaze as he set the plate down.

"Please enjoy your meal." With a polite bow and final stern look, the waiter left the pair.

"Well, we should savour the food fresh shouldn't we?" Kaito immediately changed the topic. It was clear the waiter is one of Rum's underlings and is probably listening outside the room. With the sniper scope trained to where they sat, there were very few options left for Kaito to pass his message across. Slowly, he inched closer in an effort to feed his detective from his plate.

It was still quite worrying how Shinichi obediently took the bite but Kaito did not comment. Rather he sneakily placed his hand over Shinichi's thighs and began tapping out morse code, detailing the target for his _mission_ whilst maintaining careful conversation vocally. Blue eyes sparkled as the message was clearly understood, with Shinichi nodding imperceptibly every so often. Kaito breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his detective now have all the details and hoping that Shinichi could help save this life. It would be a bonus if they could extract information out of the man though Kaito would not placed too much hope on that account. What Kaito was hoping for was for Rum to trust him more so that Kaito could have access on some of the more sensitive information. Alternatively, he would not mind just knowing where Rum locates himself and the business.

"Kaito." Shinichi snapped Kaito mid-sentence, both verbal and non-verbal conversation. "This building…"

It was good that his detective brought it up. It meant less suspicion for Kaito. After all, Shinichi has supposedly forgotten things and Kaito had been fed with information about his current situation and his relationship with Shinichi. No one can fault Kaito for being honest with his partner.

"It's Uncle's. At least he partially owns this place. Who has the other ownership, I'm not sure. However I can be certain is that there's more than it meets the eyes. I mean, just look at this restaurant! Who would have thought. Plus it serves great food, no wonder Uncle likes it here."

"Hm…" Kaito knew Shinichi is already plotting. Most likely thinking how he could plant people, or bugs, inside this building.

"I wouldn't be surprise if this place has secret elevators leading to his office. I mean, how else could Uncle get around such a large building." Kaito joked again. His mental measurements of the building's interior does not match with the size from the outside. It was likely there are secret rooms. Rooms that are equally likely to be accessible electronically and thus Shinichi could hack in. Kaito had to appreciate, and be in awe, of his detectives' skills on the computer at times like this. It was at times like this when he wished he could just hack his way pass the securities placed onto the apartment he is currently staying. He still could not communicated to the outside world with the transceiver he received from Shinichi last time.

"He seems the type to have secret entrances and rooms. Though he's more the type to keep people in captivity."

"You mean cages don't you? Golden metallic cages filled with an assortment of goodies but nothing of interest."

Shinichi stared at him, hands cupping his face as he stared into Kaito's eyes.

"You're not kept inside a cage." Kaito felt something slip into his collar. "You'll never be inside a cage. Just look at now, you're sitting here dining with me."

"Of course Uncle wouldn't cage me." Kaito was fully aware how Shinichi kept a close eye on his pulse and his facial expression. His face never once betraying of the fake words he spouted but his own heartbeat, he knew sped up ever so slightly as he lied. It was intentional on his part, but still very difficult to detect unless the person paying attention happens to be Shinichi, to which his detective could probably sense which words were truth and which were lies. "He's only keeping me safe and out of reach from his enemies. Plus he does have me help out on some things. Though I could use a bit more reading material. Weapons and technology just isn't my thing, especially since I'm so bad at dismantling things."

"You are the type to make elaborate traps rather than taking them down."

They stared into each other's eyes before succumbing into giggles. It was nice to finally be able to joke, even if only for a very short time. For the rest of the meal, Kaito merely made small talk rather than trying to lace their conversation with more information. He wanted to savour the short amount of time he had with his detective, committing this moment to his memory, before diving back into the role he assigned himself to.

'I'm going to suffer from withdrawals for a while.' Kaito thought to himself as he watched Shinichi walked towards the station within the confines of the car. While the earlier part of the night had been tense and stressful, the latter part was much more relaxed and Kaito could actually feel himself unwind. Now, Kaito was pull taut once more as he fell more into the role. 'No more dawdling around.'

 **-TBC-**


	79. First Femme Fatal

**-FIRSTS-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: KaiShin relationship.

A/N: I am trying to actually finish this so...yea...

* * *

 **First Femme Fatal**

Just when Kaito was about to carry out the task Rum had assigned him to, he was contacted once more. This time it was Rum visiting him at the apartment. Kaito was unfortunately surprised by the sudden appearance though thankful that he did not have anything incriminating laying about.

"Uncle." He greeted with a healthy dose of enthusiasm. "What brings you here today? Are you free to visit? I can put the kettle on and we can both enjoy a nice cup of cocoa since the grocery came in this morning. I think there's a pound cake with the delivery..." He acted as enthusiastically as he could even though he was internally cursing the daylights out of the man.

"I'm afraid I'll only be here for a short while." Rum remain standing by at the entryway, though he did pull the door shut. "I'm nearby, for a bit of business." The stern face had Kaito immediately freeze up, fearing that Rum had somehow seen through all his careful acting.

"Unc-...um...Rum?" Turning around, Kaito remained out of reach. He was on full alert for the smallest twitch of hands, knowing Rum kept his weapon at the holster he was wearing. The telltale bunching up of fabric was a clear indication of concealed weapon and whether or not there was a silencer on it was not much of a problem seeing Rum probably owned the whole building, if not then at least this floor and the one above and below it.

"The target had an emergency situation to attend to overseas. You won't be able to have access to him for a while." Rum looked at him with an accusatory gaze, not that Kaito was reacting to it of course.

"What? How can he! I had this elaborate trap planned and I had been hoping to use that femme fatale disguise! I took a lot of pains to craft the image!" Kaito acted put out. "Why is fate so cruel to put all my efforts to waste." Dramatically, he fell towards the nearest surface, which happened to be the small cabinet by the entryway, and leaned heavily on it. Acting the whole 'cruel cruel world' spiel.

"At least it's good to see you so enthusiastic about this." Kaito's acting must have satisfied Rum, even if Kaito felt he went a bit over the top. "But your efforts won't be in vain. I need you to infiltrate his company and steal some of the data he has on his office computer."

"Don't you have someone to do it for you?" It was purely a matter of curiosity. By the sounds of it, it seems Rum did not have that many people at his disposal. At least not as many as Kaito had initially thought. Perhaps those guards he saw did not work exclusively for Rum. Or they might have been hired hands, in which case it would make things a whole lot easier. After all, as long as those people held no loyalty, it was easy to _coax_ information out of them.

"Well, like you said, you _do_ have the disguise for it." Rum looked entirely too amused. "I wouldn't want to waste your efforts."

"Oh alright. Only for you Uncle." Kaito acted every bit like a child having his toy stolen only to be compensated with a candy. Rum looks to have bought the act. Though Kaito was curious how the situation came to be. "Just what was it the brought the Target overseas?"

"My sources mentioned a family emergency. Though…" He looked speculatively at Kaito, eyes scrutinizing all his movements. Kaito made sure to keep himself relaxed, moving himself to lean against the cabinet as though knowing it would be a short conversation. "My network also informed me that the Target does not have family overseas. So I have to wonder, whether there was a leak."

Strange for the man to be forthright. He could be tricking Kaito into revealing himself. Not that he had any intention to.

"Leak? Then…" Kaito looked nervously around his apartment, as though fearing something jumping out from the woodwork.

"Not to worry. Your location has been kept in secret. Only very selected few knows about it. There is a reason why I insist on you staying here. _I will keep you safe_."

With the intonation, it felt as though Rum intended for him to stay for eternity. But Kaito would find a way of escaping, and in the process dismantle the whole Organisation.

Their small talk was interrupted by a vibration and Rum looked momentarily up at Kaito. "I'll leave you to your planning. We will keep to the original schedule but instead of you leading the Target away, you will just have to do an extraction." He waved goodbye. The soft click of the door made Kaito slightly tense. He walked over to the door, trying the handle and found himself to be locked inside.

"That's never happened before…" Throughout his stay, his door remain unlocked unless he locked it himself. However, it seems the seed of suspicion was planted inside Rum and he had full intention of actually keeping Kaito. Unfortunately, Rum did not know Kaito as well as he thought.

"There are always other ways of unlocking the door." Kaito let out a KID-like grin, full of teeth with a tinge of mischief. "But now is not the time to let him know."

Kaito skipped back to the dining table where the latex mask stood. He was in the middle of applying the details when Rum interrupted. Next to it sat another transceiver, one that Shinichi planted, it had been cleverly hidden amongst the palettes and brushes that at first glance it would like another case of powder. He was quite sure this one is a more advanced version than before, but even then it had patchy reception. With the limited resource, Kaito managed to boost the signal just that slightly to broadcast out, the receiving still needed work but he hoped that his next 'outing' would let him procure the required pieces of technology.

"I could always salvage…" He looked speculatively at the apartment, there were electronic parts all around but he was not sure how much was monitored. It was pure luck that this transceiver was not discovered and removed.

The infiltration came at the end of the week, on a bright sunny morning with clear skies. Kaito was abruptly roused from his sleep by an incessant ringing of the doorbell.

"Just open it yourself." He muttered into the pillow, trying to ignore the ringing. Moments later, the door unlocked by itself with a small click.

"Really?" Vermouth sounded surprise.

"What do you want Auntie?" Kaito did not even bother to look at the woman, snuggling into the blanket.

"Your mission." She paused for a dramatic effect but Kaito still did not bother to respond. After all, Kaito really did not want to do the infiltration seeing as he was _helping_ Rum rather than making things harder for him. It went against his every fibre. "Do you really want to find out what Rum would do if he found you so _reluctant_ to go?"

"Fine, fine." Pushing away the blanket. Uncharacteristically, he was fully dressed in pajamas in bed, something that he had not done since the start of high school. He usually slept in boxers, or if it was cold in loose pants. Though his detective had complained quite a lot about how he dressed for sleep, his detective also liked to leech off his body heat, which kept Kaito warm all the same. And with Vermouth's previous comment of constantly keeping an eye on him, he was not about to offer himself like that.

"We'll be out front. The car's waiting so hurry it up." She walked out, pausing by the dining table where the mask laid. "Your work is impeccable as always. Little wonder why you're so sought after."

It was strange how she phrased it, it was as though the whole world was trying to recruit him. Which led him to question Vermouth what she meant by that.

"Quite literally." She answered, "you're," she gestured towards the mask, "is something that _both sides_ would want."

Kaito frowned at the strange turn of phrase until he came to the realisation that he was currently been searched after, by both the law and the lawless. It could mean that Shinichi has likely put the police alert on his missing status. That or his detective had managed to have his hands in many pots and recalled many favours to scour information about his current whereabouts. In either case, it meant that Kaito did not have enough time to play it safe.

'No wonder Rum locked the door then.' The man probably want to keep Kaito indoors, just in case anyone else spotted him roaming the area. With street cameras everywhere, and with his detective's insane computer skills, if he had access to such footages, it would have been an easy task to follow Kaito through surveillance videos.

Pulling on the mask and his chosen outfit, which was a standard business suit with a dark knee length pencil skirt that showed off his pale white legs, loose white blouse, and a tailored jacket, Kaito checked himself in front of the mirror to adjust the long brunette hair just a shade darker than his own natural colour. He pulled out a pair of brown colour contacts, easily slipping it on, and blinked out the strange dryness. In front of him no long stood Kuroba Kaito but an ordinary office secretary with high cheekbones, well sculpted lips, and large eyes that could charm any man she wanted.

"Now that's more like it." It took Kaito several minutes to warm up his voice enough to say it correctly using the character voice. "Let's see, everything looks good then." He smiled at his reflection, once playful and once more seductive. Satisfied with how he looked and sounded, he walked towards the front of the apartment, remembering to grab the transceiver and the keys on the way. A nice pair of heels had been set out for him, no doubt the work of Vermouth. Kaito took a moment to inspect the pair of shoes, remembering how his detective had once stuck a tracker on the sole of a pair of shoes and tracked, as well as listening into conversations, of the unsuspecting victim. He went over every inch, including the inside of the shoes.

Vermouth's impatience at Kaito's sluggishness bled through from the other side of the door through a series of sharp knocks.

"Right right." Kaito replied, confident that the pair of heels were only just man-made leather without a trace of electronics.

"You're taking too long." The sense of irritation evident only through her voice. In her eyes, it held a twinkle of amusement, as though she found it highly amusing that Kaito would need to take so long.

"Your fault." Kaito stated in his now feminine voice.

"Oh?" Unfortunately, her voice held no remorse and she strode away in a brisk pace. Kaito followed sedately, his pair of heels clicking on the concrete ground.

The car parked outside of the building looked the same as the ones Kaito had been on, with its darkly tinted windows that were definitely bulletproof and equally sturdy steel doors. The driver stepped out of the car the moment they exited the building, holding the door to the front passenger seat out for Vermouth and bringing it to a close before repeating the same motion for Kaito using the back passenger doors. Kaito could not help but frown at this.

The inside of the car reminded Kaito of Jii's car, both having the same leather seat and the glass panel separating the front and back of the car. The difference was in the locked windows and the small vents at the base of the back window. While many may wonder the reason for the strange placement of air-conditioning vents, Kaito was sure it was for the ease of pumping gas to the passenger. He could not help but wonder whether Vermouth had been given an order to drug Kaito on the pretense of bringing him out for the mission.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty head." Vermouth turned around to address Kaito as though hearing his thoughts. "We're not _that desperate_ yet." The accompanying smile made Kaito shiver. But he read the underlying message, that they were going to drug Kaito at some point. Fortunately, Kaito had developed a healthy dose of resistance to many chemicals, which is good for not falling unconscious at the most inopportune times but it makes it that much more dangerous for Kaito if he was seriously injured because of the ineffectiveness of anesthetics.

"But you won't hesitate to push that little button on the front dashboard when you're required to, right?" Kaito could just barely see the near-invisible decal above the glove compartment. "If I ever pose a threat?"

"Then are you a threat?" The hint of danger underneath her eyes dared Kaito to answer. But Kaito knew better than to joke around at a time like this.

"Uncle wanted me to complete a task for him. Surely you wouldn't risk his ire now would you?" Kaito leaned back, daring Vermouth to push that button and render him helpless under her guard. He let his eyes close, appearing to the world he was as relaxed as he could be though in actuality his mind was running through the possibility of breaking the glass between them.

With a huff, Vermouth turned her attention back to the front of the car and Kaito knew he had won this round. Inconspicuously, Kaito tucked his hand into his skirt's pocket, fingering the small metallic button. Now that he was outside, it was possible for his detective to track him. He only hoped that Shinichi could be there in time to intercept whatever information he could find and bring it back to the authorities. Kaito was in a prime position to pass information, and he had much to share with Shinichi. Though finding chance for it is another problem altogether.

 **-TBC-**


End file.
